Welcome To Westbridge
by JadeBrycin2116
Summary: Tai and Kari find themselves stuck at Westbridge, a boarding school, filled with drama that they'ld give anything not to be at. Featuring characters from 01/02, OC, and tons of drama, twists and teenage problems. Please R
1. Chapter 1

my 1st chp! i hope u like it! plz review and tell me what u think

i do not own digimon!

* * *

1

_This is SOO stupid, I can't believe they're actually going through with this! What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good kid!_

Tai threw his head against the rental car window with a thud. He was getting closer and closer to this new school and it was sickening him. While staring over at Kari, he noticed she looked just as upset and rightfully so.

"They offered Tai the full scholarship, I don't see why I have to be dragged here along with him," whined Kari to her parents from the backseat.

Mrs. Kamiya turned around with a big, almost mocking smile,"Oh Kari, this will be a good opportunity for you. If you graduate from here, you'll have so many options an Odaiba public school can't give you. We just want you to have the best!"

Kari rolled her eyes, she'd been hoping there was still a chance they'ld let her go home...Who was she kidding? Her parents and some random benefactor had already paid the semester's tuition. She was stuck there just like Tai.

"This is all your fault," she whispered angrily to her brother.

Tai brushed it off,"You think I want to be here? Who wants to transfer to an american boarding school in mid September?"

Kari crossed her arms and turned her back to Tai, this was still his fault. End of story.

Mr. Kamiya glanced at his children from his rearview mirror and noticed how unhappy they were. _This will all work out,_ he thought, _I'm not making a mistake...am I?_

"Come on kids, can't you go into this with an open mind? _Please_?" Mrs. Kamiya begged,"You might like it and Tai, doesn't your old friend Sora go here? Maybe you two can catch up!"

Tai glanced at his mother's desperate face, dropped his cold demeanor and sighed,"Mom, I haven't talked to Sora in forever. We played soccer together when we were like ten. That was seven years ago."

Tai stared out of his window,_ why would she bring up Sora? She knows how I feel about her. Anything involving her, I don't want to hear it._

As far as Tai was cincerned Sora might as well have fallen off the face of the earth. Tai and Sora had been best friends in elementary school. Then one day, she just left and didn't say goodbye. Tai heard from a girl in his class that she'd been accepted at Westbridge on a scholarship. Sora never even bothered to tell him or even contact him. She dissapeared from his life and he's been bitter about it ever since.

After twenty more minutes of tense, uncomfortable silence they could finally see the big metal gate. They were there, Tai and Kari's new home for the next eight and a half months. Tai cringed and they drove under the giant, rustic, arch: WESTBRIDGE est. 1879.

* * *

Tai, his sister, and his parents stood in the principals giant, victiorian style office. This was much bigger than the principal's office in Odaiba. This was the size of a small library. On the desk stood a small name plaque trimmed in gold: Dr. Joseph A. Bradley.

As Tai admired the rest of the office, Dr. Bradley walked in. He didn't look very old, just barely forty. He was tall and thin with orange hair and a matching orange mustache. Though he looked like he be could calm and inviting, something about him screamed he was no nonsense.

"Hello," he greeted shaking hands with Mr. Kamiya,"You must be the Kamiyas. Welcome to Westbridge, I'm Dr. Bradley. I'm the headmaster of this fine establishment."

_Headmaster?_ Kari thought, _SERIOUSLY? This has got to be a joke._

Dr. Bradley turned to the kids,"And you must be Tai and Kari. We are thrilled to have you at Westbridge. Welcome." he stuck out his hand to Tai and reluctently Tai shook his hand.

_I'm DEFINITLY not thrilled to be here._

Standing awkwardly off to the side, Kari and Tai listened to the headmaster explain last minute details to their parents.

"Well Kari and Tai will have the afternoon and Sunday to pack and get settled in. They will start classes Monday. We serve three meals a day, everyday in the cafeteria. There are also full kitchens in each dorm room for any other time during the day. They will each have room mates. Boys live in a four person dorm rooms and Girls in a two person dorm room. In a few minutes, some one will be here to take them to their rooms and show them around. Their boxes and bags have already been delivered to their rooms, where they will also find their schedules. You do not have to worry, everything has been taken care of."

Mrs. Kamiya's smile began to fade as the realization hit her. When she left today, she wouldn't see her children for months. Her kids didn't really need her anymore. Tai was a junior, Kari a freshman and they could get along fine without her. The thought made her want to cry.

Just then there was a knock at the office door,"Come in." said Dr. Bradley.

Two kids walked into the room. The first was a tall thin girl with long purple hair and glasses. The second was an average sized male with a good head of deep red hair.

Dr. Bradley smiled widely,"These are two of our brightest students here and Westbridge, Izzy Izumi and Yolei Inoue. They are both part of our computer and technology program. They are also Kari and Tai's room mates."

Tai and Kari exchanged glances, they knew they were thinking the exact same thing.

_Oh boy, NERDS._

"Well," started Dr. Bradley,"I think it's about that time. We'll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes and then we'll let Kari and Tai go settle in."

Dr. Bradley, Izzy, and Yolei exited the room while Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya stood up to say goodbye to Kari and Tai. This would be the last time they saw them until the end of May. Almost immediatly tears welled up in Mrs. Kamiya's eyes, what a mom thing to do. They all exchanged hugs and a few mushy kisses.

"Well," Mr. Kamiya said rubbing his hand playfully in Tai's hair aggrivating him greatly,"Make me proud Tai. This is serious, no messing around up here."

"I know dad," Tai grumbled,"I know."

Mrs. Kamiya gave one final hug to each of her children,"Tai, Kari. I love you both and you can call me anytime. Day or night okay?"

Kari and Tai nodded just begging for this awkward goodbye to end. It was already bad enough that they had to be here, now they had to watch their mom cry too? What had they done to deserve this?

The Kamiya family stepped out of the office. Dr. Bradley lead Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya outside while Izzy and Yolei took over from there.

* * *

"Hey, i'm Izzy," he said giving his hand to Tai.

Tai returned the handshake,"Tai."

Izzy didn't waste any time in showing Tai around, they immediatly bolted out of the office and began walking around. "We live in Bradley Hall, room 223B." he said pointing to a large stone building visible from outsode of the main office.

"Bradley Hall?" Tai questioned,"Like the principal?"

Izzy nodded,"Yeah, his great grandfather or grandfather paid for that building or something I don't know."

Izzy looked down at his watch and then over at Tai,"You hungry?" he asked.

Tai's stomach answered the question for him,"Yeah."

"Well good, dinner is everyday at six in Declan Dining Hall. We're just in time." Izzy said as he lead Tai through the glass doors of a large red brick building.

_Declan Dining Hall? How was anyone suppose to remember all of these building names?_

Izzy lead Tai through a lunch line better than he had ever seen. At least ten times better than the one he had back in Odaiba. Izzy laughed at Tai's wide eyed expression,"Not use to this many options, are you?"

Tai shook his head,"Not even close."

"Yeah, neither was I. You get used to it," he said leading Tai to a unoccupied table in the back of the lunch room.

Tai sat across from Izzy," Do you always sit way in the back?" he asked.

Izzy shook his head before taking a bite of his food,"I usually sit over there." He turned and gestured to a table in the middle of the cafeteria,"but I thought you might be uncomfortable on your first day, I didn't want to make it worse by crowding you around a bunch of people."

Tai looked past Izzy's shoulder towards the table. He saw several kids sitting there about his age. There was a good mix of fairly attractive girls and guys. One girl with long strawberry blonde locks and a pink shirt was staring back at Tai and Izzy. Tai couldn't tell too well, but her expression looked less than pleased.

"Who's the chick with the pink shirt?" Tai asked curiously.

Izzy looked over his shoulder,"Who?...oh Mimi? She's a cheerleader and gymnast here."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow,"Why, are you interested?"

"She's pretty, but I was just curious as to why she's glaring at you. She looks upset."

Izzy expression changed to confused and he looked at Mimi one more time. She did look kind of mad he noticed. Izzy rolled his eyes,"I don't know what her problem is. She can't always have her way."

"_Huh_?" answered Tai completely lost.

For a brief moment Izzy had forgotten Tai was new, now he had to explain, "Mimi's nice, if you're here "friend". But she thinks everybody should kiss her ass. She's beyond spoiled and can be a real brat. Westbridge offered her a full gymnastics scholarship, but she didn't take it." stated Izzy.

"Apparently she was loaded and instead her father donates like a million dollars a year and gets the gymnasium named after him. For that reason and the fact that she's a cheerleader and pretty, everyone sucks up to her and everyone wants to be her friend. She eats it up."

Tai nodded urging Izzy to continue. He still hadn't answered Tai's original question yet, _but why did she look so mad?_

"We dated for a while last year, but we broke up. I loved her, I really did. We told things to eachother that we'd never tell anyone else...but she's all about image. She was so self absorbed and could be such a bitch. Anyways, she asked me out again last semester but I told her no. She's mad because I'm not sitting over there and she can't control me like every other guy. It's nothing, don't worry. She'll get over it."

It was alot to take in and process so Tai simply nodded and took a bite of his dinner to occupy his mouth. He couldn't believe that Izzy and Mimi had dated or that they were even friends. They seemed like complete opposites. He looked from Izzy, the average computer geek, to Mimi, the classic popular cheerleader. And now Mimi was looking at him. But as he stared back at Mimi he saw Sora and she was looking at him too.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it :) plz review and tell me watcha think!


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo chapter 2! plz read and review!

i do not own digimon

OC is original character

* * *

2

Sora sat her lunch down in her usual spot on the left of Mimi. Everyone else was already seated around the table chatting like Joe, two other girls from the cheerleading squad: Chizuru Inoue (A/N Yolei's sister) and Bridgette Declan(OC), "The Teenage Wolves": Matt, Yutaka, Akira, and Takashi but no Izzy.

_Where's Izzy_, Sora thought.

Obviously Mimi already had the answer to that, Sora looked at Mimi who rolled her eyes in Izzy's direction. Clearly, she was not pleased.

"Why is Izzy sitting in the back of the cafeteria?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Mimi snapped,"But he better have a God damn good reason for it."

"Since when did Izzy think it was okay to not sit with us?" Chizuru added.

Matt looked up at Mimi,"Would you let it go Meem? You two broke up last year. Give it a rest, he's old enough to sit where he wants."

Mimi pouted. Unlike almost every other boy at Westbridge who would mindlessly agree with whatever she said, Matt, Izzy, and Joe wouldn't. It intrigued her, but at the same time she hated it.

Rolling her eyes at Matt, she continued,"Whatever, I still don't see who could be so important that Izzy would choose them over us. Other kids would kill to sit here."

"He's like escorting the new kid around," informed Joe, not even looking up from the medical journal he was reading. He had a book everywhere he went these days. He was always studying and that, he knew, was beginning to piss Mimi off. As she put it, _'Joe, what's with the stupid books? You're starting to ruin my image.'_

"New kid?" Mimi questioned as she looked back over at Izzy's table. She saw a boy with a full head of brown hair. He was pretty cute, how had she missed him before? Sora saw Mimi staring intently and looked in the same direction.

"I don't know who that is," said Mimi with a mischevious grin,"But i'm sure going to find out."

Sora almost went into shock when she saw who Mimi was refering too. There was no way. It couldn't be..."_Tai_?"

* * *

Kari marveled over her new living space. It was so nice. As soon as you walked in there was a cozy living room and dining area. Off to the right was a small balcony and to the left, a small kitchen. She had her own room across the hall from Yolei's. There was one decent sized bathroom between the two of them. The dorm was practically the size of her own apartment.

"Do you like it?" Yolei asked with a warm smile. She could already tell the answer.

Kari nodded,"Of course I like it! It's so nice! This is almost unreal! How can they afford this?"

Shrugging Yolei answered,"Donations from thousands of multi-millionaire alumni I guess."

After allowing Kari look around for a few more minutes she asked,"Are you ready for dinner?" It was about 6:15, fifteen minutes past the start time for dinner.

Kari was so busy basking in the greatness that was dorm 163A, she'd forgotten all about eating,"Yeah, actually I am."

Yolei smiled,"So am I, follow me and I'll show you where we eat."

Kari followed right behind Yolei as she lead her across campus to a red brick building. Across the top it read Declan Dining Hall and Kari couldn't help but wonder which multi-millionaire had provided the money for this building.

After going through a line with food way better than any of the experiments her mom had ever cooked, she followed Yolei to a crowded lunch table. She took the only empty seat next to her new, purple haired room mate. Everyone at the table stopped and looked at her, making her feel nervous and awkward.

"Who's this?" asked a boy with maroon bush of hair, held back by what looked like a pair of goggles. Kari almost laughed, so Tai wasn't the only kid in the world who wore actually goggles.

"This is Kari," Yolei introduced,"She's new here."

The kids at the table smiled invitingly up at Kari.

Yolei continued introductions,"And Kari this is Davis, TK, Ken, Cody, Rebeccah(OC), and Luna(OC)."

Kari smiled back at all of the other kids. They seemed nice enough. Their smiles had all looked pretty welcoming.

The boy with the googles continued to harrass Yolei,"Yolei how come you never bring either one of you fine sisters around to see me?" he asked with an arrogent but playful smile spreading across his face.

Yolei rolled her eyes, Davis could be so childish. "For the thousandth time, they are not interested Davis. Chizuru is sitting over there with Mimi, _IGNORING _you. And Momoe is upstairs with June and Adriel(OC) her _BOYFRIEND_, also_ IGNORING_ you."

Kari and the rest of the table laughed while Davis brushed it off,"You say that... but they want me."

As the laughing died down Cody, the youngest looking of the bunch addressed Kari,"So, what brings you to Westbridge?"

All eyes were suddenly on her,"Um...my brother Tai," she answered just barely above a whisper,"He's here on a soccer scholarship."

"What are you here to do?" asked Rebeccah,"Like what are you interested in?"

"Arts, like specifically photography. W-what about you guys?" Kari wondered uneasily. She couldn't get over the awkwardness she was still feeling.

Rebeccah answered first, "I'm here for sports, gymnastics actually."

"I play basketball," replied TK.

Next came Davis with one word,"Soccer."

Luna, who looked like she was part Native American, and 100% free spirit responded with,"Arts, I'm a part of theater program here." Kari wasn't surprised, that suited her.

Cody answered last,"I swim." But unlike everybody else, Cody sounded less than passionate about what he did. It came accross more like a burdon as oppose to something he actually enjoyed doing. Although she was curious, Kari didn't push the subject.

* * *

Tai couldn't believe his eyes. Yes, he knew Sora went here but it never occured to him he might actually have to see her. He was completely dumbfounded and continued to stare until finally Sora lowered her eyes.

_Should I go talk to her? NO! Of course not! If she ever wants to talk, she can come say something to me._

Izzy noticed the look of shock covering his room mates face,"Everything alright Tai?"

Tai snapped out of his trance,"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm good." he answered.

Izzy nodded, taking Tai's word for it. He decided to draw Tai's attention away from whatever it was distracting him,"So what do you think of Westbridge so far? Do you think you'll like it here?"

"It's nice I guess. I'll have to get used to it, i'm trying to keep an open mind but I can't say i'm excited to be here."

"Why are you here then?"

Tai sighed and scratched his hair thinking of where to start,"Well...I played on a summer socced team with this kid, Jeremy Shiota(OC), who goes here."

"Yeah, I know him. He's the captain of the varsity soccer team."

Tai nodded,"Well his father also happens to be my father's boss and close friends with the headmaster. Jeremy told his father that I was good I guess, and his father came to watch a few of our games. After seeing me play he told my dad how great it would be if I played soccer with Jeremy here at Westbridge. Mr. Shiota made a few calls and got me a scholarship and found a benefactor to pay for most of my sister's tuition. I begged my parents not to send me here, but it was either I come play soccer here or my dad find a new job _so_...Well you get it i'm sure."

Izzy nodded but couldn't relate in the least. He couldn't imagine not wanting to go to Westbridge. He loved being at the school. He applied the first year he was old enough to attend back in sixth grade. Izzy had been there ever since.

"So who are our other room mates?" questioned Tai. He had been wonderig since Dr. Bradley had said boys live in four person dorms.

"You see the blonde guy at the table I usually sit at?" Izzy asked without turning around.

"Yeah," said Tai after looking over at the table for reference. He noticed a blonde haired boy dressed in a black button up and a pair of dark jeans. he looked almost emo and unapproachable.

"That's Matt. He studies music here and he's actually lead singer of a popular on campus band. Do you see the tall lanky guy with the long blueish black hair, glasses, and nose most likely in a book?"

Tai nodded, Izzy had described the next kid perfectly.

"That's Joe, his thing is science. He comes from a family of doctors and his brother graduated from here top of his class. He's constantly studying to live up to his family's expectations. That is our other room mate."

Tai looked at all three boys. They all couldn't be more different. How did they ever manage to get along?

_I guess i'll be spending the rest of the year living with these guys...Can't wait._

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed it! plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yippee! chapter 3! read and review plz!

i do not own digimon

* * *

3

"Tai?" repeated Mimi as she turned and raised an eyebrow to her friend,"Do you know this new kid Sora?"

She sunk her head and nodded a bit ashamed. Sora still felt bad for practically abandoning Tai all those years ago. It's not like she hadn't tried to tell Tai, he just didn't really listen.

"How do you know him?" asked Bridgette,"He's like, really cute."

_What's that suppose to mean? I don't know cute boys,_ thought Sora. But she brushed it off, Bridgette was an airhead anyway.

"I knew him from before I came here, we went to school together." she answered. A scheeming look spread across Mimi's face and Sora didn't like it. You could never be a hundred percent sure what that girl was thinking.

Mimi twirled a lock of hair in her finger and shot Sora a look that could've easily been taken the wrong way if you didn't know her,"Introduce me."

Sora's eyes widened and she tried to search for any excuse not to take Mimi over there,"I-i don't know Mimi. It's been a while, he probably doesn't even remember me. Can't you just go introduce yourself...without me?"

Mimi cleared her throat obnoxiously, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table,"Why would I do that Sora? Now be a good friend, and introduce me."

Sora hesistated and fumbled around with her food. The last thing she wanted to do was go embaress herself over there. Why couldn't Mimi just leave her alone?

"Back off Mimi, she doesn't want to go. Just drop it," said Takashi in Sora's defense.

Mimi glared over at the band member, unlike Akira and Yutaka, Takashi always seemed to have some lip to him,"Look Takashi, if I want advice from some second string guitarist i'll ask for it okay?"

Takashi rolled his eyes as Mimi stood up from the table,"Sora, come on." she commanded. Sora sighed defeated, and reluctently she stood up.

_What Mimi wants, Mimi GETS. No doubt about that_.

Mimi walked over a giant, accomplished grin visible on her face. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and soaked up all of the attention she was getting as she crossed to the back of the cafeteteria. She lived to be admired.

The closer they got, the more nervous Sora became. As they approached the table, she cringed. There was no telling what Mimi would do or say, but whatever she did...it would most likely end up embaressing Sora.

* * *

Tai was going to ask Izzy another question about Westbridge but something caught his eyes. Making a B-line right for his table was that Mimi girl and Sora, who looked sick to her stomach. Tai couldn't help but feel himself get nervous, he wanted to be mad but the anger just wasn't coming.

Within seconds, Mimi stood right behind Izzy flashing Tai a perfect white smile. He couldn't help but notice she was even prettier close up.

Izzy didn't bother to turn around, he simply ignored her presence altogether. Awkwardly Sora shuffled her feet and looked down at the ground,"H-hey Izzy, hey Tai..."

"Hey Sora," they both replied.

Tai noticed Mimi nudge Sora,"This is Mimi, she ugh...she wanted to meet you?"

Tai raised and eyebrow as Mimi rolled her eyes and put her hand out for Tai to shake,"Mimi Tachikawa. Sorry about the less than flattering introduction."

"Geez. Why do you have to be such a bitch Mimi?" spat Izzy out of nowhere.

Mimi huffed, clearly upset that her moment was being ruined. Frustration was overcoming her,"Ugh! Izzy you are such a little prick!"

Ignoring the domestic squabble Tai looked up to see Sora, but she was no longer there. He searched around the cafeteria, but she was gone. Once again, Sora had just dissappeared.

_Why didn't she stick around and talk to me? She could've atleast said goodbye for once._

"Look Izzy, I don't have time for your games." shot Mimi as she took a clean napkin off of the table and grabbed a pen from her back pocket. On it she scribbled a number before handing it to Tai.

"Here, call me and maybe we can do something sometime," she said winking at Tai before turning and walking away.

Izzy looked and Tai and Tai looked down at the napkin. After a few moments he simply shoved it in one of his pants pockets.

_What am I suppose to do with this? Why would she even give it to me? Yeah she's hot, but I never said I was interested. I just got here._

Izzy stood up from the table and grabbed his trash,"You ready?"

Tai nodded and followed Izzy accross the cafeteria to the trash cans. He tossed his leftover food and then reached into his back pocket and pulled out the napkin. After looking at it one last time, he balled it up and tossed it in the can. He walked off figuring nobody had seen him, but Mimi had been watching him the entire time. She noticed, and she wasn't happy.

* * *

Kari listened as the kids at her table exchange friendly banter back and forth. Every now in then they'ld include her or ask her a question. But honestly, she just enjoyed listening. The group was pretty entertaining. Between listening to Davis, who had an opinion or witty comment for everything, and Yolei, who seemed to have a comeback for everything Davis said, she was really enjoying herself. She liked these kids.

"Look," Davis suddenly started,"There goes Mimi making a move, probably coming over here to finally ask me out."

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes. "You're dilusional, she probably doesn't even know who you are," said TK to his bushy haired friend.

"Fine, if Mimi doesn't want me i'm sure Bridgette does or i'll take Sora too. I'm not picky, they're all cute...I wonder what lucky person she's going to go grace with her presence."

"You know," Cody said,"It's people like you that make her head so big."

Davis smiled,"Hey, somebody has too."

The kids at the table had now turned their attention towards Mimi thanks to Davis. She and Sora, who Kari recognized from when she was younger, walked past the table to one even further back than theirs.

"Hey Kari, isn't that your brother?" Yolei asked after Mimi had reached her destination.

Davis jumped in before she could answer,"_Izzy_?"

Yolei glared, "No you idiot! Does Kari look anything like Izzy? The other boy!"

Davis looked back over at the table while Kari answered,"Y-yeah, that's Tai. What would she want with him?"

Yolei shrugged and Kari turned her attention back to her brother. She watched as Mimi talked to Izzy, as Sora walked away, and finally as Mimi handed a white napkin she'd written on to her brother.

_What just happened over there? _Kari was beyond curious, as was everyone else at the table.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Luna finally.

"I don't know, but Mimi just winked at your brother Kari. He is officially the luckiest man alive," said Davis slightly dissapointed.

Rebeccah didn't seem to agree,"I don't think so. Mimi's all bad news, I'ld tell your brother to stay away from him if I were you Kari."

Kari raised an eyebrow,"Really? Why?" She didn't know the who's who of Westbridge yet, but she was eager to learn.

TK answered next,"Trust me, Mimi never has good intentions. She's self absorbed and if it doesn't benefit her then she doesn't do it. She's probably just planning to use your brother in some way. It's what she's good at. Look at how she treats Sora."

"Yeah," added Cody,"She treats her like dirt. I don't see why Sora even continues to hang out with her?"

Rebeccah sighed,"The way my sister always put it, it's better to be in Mimi's circle then to be outside of it. And Bridgette's been hanging out with Mimi for a few years. It's easy populariity."

Yolei nodded in agreement,"Same with Chizuru, but June is just is by far more popular than Mimi and she's not in her circle. She's like the only person Mimi feels threatened by. I don't see how anyone so cool could be related to Davis."

* * *

Mimi stood up slamming her hands loudly on the cafeteria, "Uggh! Who does he think he is? Does he know who I am?" she huffed before exiting the room angrily, Bridgette and Chizuru following close behind her.

"What Mimi?"

"Yeah what's going on, who?"

Mimi stopped and turned to face her two "friends","That Tai! The new kid! He took my number and threw it in the trash! Can you believe that? My number! My**_ REAL _**number! Does he know how many people would kill to have that number? What a jerk!"

Chizuru and Bridgette ran to Mimi's side to comfort her. They weren't used to seeing Mimi get rejected like that. Except maybe by Izzy, but he was a nerd anyway right? Who cared?

"Oh Mimi, he'll wish he kept your number! He'll regret that big time!"

"Yeah," cosigned Bridgette.

Mimi pushed her friends away and gathered her composure,"You know what?" she said she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Chizuru and Bridgette chimed in like eager puppies,"What? What? What?"

"I'm not gonna let the newbie stress me out, that ruins complextions. I'll just do what I'm good at. I'll teach him a lesson, show him i'm not to be messed with."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I have a an idea," She smiled.

_What Mimi wants, Mimi gets._


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the comments, sorry to the Mimi fan lol bashing Mimi just goes with the story. Her character is just suppose to be mean, but theres a good reason for it :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

4

Tai opened another one of his suitcases and began unpacking it. He wasn't able to get much done before being inturrupted by a loud, almost rythmic knock. He turned to see Matt leaning against his door frame and Joe was right behind him.

"So you must be Tai?" said Matt,"This is Joe, and I'm Matt. We're glad to meet you."

Joe offered Tai his hand,"Yeah i'm happy to meet anybody who can shake Mimi up the way you did."

Tai raised an eyebrow,"Huh? What did I do?"

Matt shrugged,"I don't know, but whatever you did had her storming out of the cafeteria. It was hilarious."

Tai nodded, _I GUESS. He was starting to see who was important at Westbridge and who held rank, but he was still a little confused._

"If you don't like her, why do you hang out with her?" he asked.

Joe and Matt glanced at eachother and laughed, leaving Tai more confused then before. Was it just him, or were the kids here just really odd?

"We don't hate Mimi, we like her...She just tends to get very full of herself from time to time," reavealed Joe.

Matt completed the explenation, "Sometimes we have to remind her that she's not better then everybody else. Every now and then Mimi seems forget that. But we don't dislike her at all."

Tai nodded, maybe after he'd spent more time at Westbridge what they were saying would make sense.

* * *

Izzy sat as his desk typing away on his computer. He'd been trying to write code for about twenty minutes but nothing was happening. If he continued all he would end up doing would be ruining one of his computer programs.

He logged off and leaned back in his chair. Mimi had been on his mind since he and Tai walked back to the dorm room.

_What was her problem? She never used to be that bad, atleast not when I was with her. I miss the old Mimi, the one before she became stuck up. She was popular before she became such a jerk. What happened? It seems like everything changed when she came back from springbreak, something wasn't right but she wouldn't tell me what. Maybe I could've helped her..._

Izzy just couldn't get Mimi off of his mind. Whether or not he liked what she did or how she treated others, he would always love her. Unlike everyone else at Westbridge, Izzy knew the real Mimi. He knew things about her, nobody else would ever know. He understood her... or he had before she became so cold and hurtful.

* * *

Kari sat on her bed facing Yolei who was sitting in her desk chair.

"Aren't you gonna unpack your stuff?"

Kari looked over at her bags and boxes,"I will tomorrow, but I don't really want to right now."

"Don't put it off too long or you'll be living out of a box all year like Davis," laughed Yolei.

Kari raised an eyebrow,"Are you and Davis dating?"

The question caught Yolei off gaurd and then caused her to burst into uncontrollable laughter. Kari watched Yolei laugh hysterically for several minutez before she began to get aggitated.

"What's so funny? I was serious."

"Davis and me? Me and Davis? A couple? Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen. Davis and I would never last, you see how we clash."

Kari lowered her head, almost embaressed now by the question she had asked, "Oh sorry, I thought you guys were like flirting...my mistake."

"It's fine,"said Yolei,"I'm not offended or anything. Davis and I are more like brother and sister, it would just be weird is all...so you see anybody at the table you might be interested in?"

"I-i don't know," Kari shrugged. She hadn't really given it much thought. She could barely remember the names of everybody at the table. Kari tried to think as Yolei waited eagerly for her answer.

"Oh come on Kari, there has got to be somebody."

Glancing around the room, Kari tried to think,"I don't know. Who are you interested in?"

Yolei didn't hesistate, she seemed almost happy to answer,"Oh me? That's easy. I like Ken."

_KEN? Ken, Ken..._

"He's the one with the dark hair right?"

Yolei nodded proudly as if Ken was her own son. He seemed nice enough, but he really hadn't spoken at the table much, if at all.

"Oh, he was really quiet..."

Yolei frowned,"I know, he transferred here last semester and still doesn't talk much. I can't even figure out if he likes me back."

"Why can't you just ask him?"

Yolei looked at Kari as if she had just spoken another language,"Kari, I don't how you did it in Japen but i'm a girl. He's suppose to court me."

* * *

Tai walked to dinner the next day with Izzy. He'd spent the entire day unpacking and was happy to finally get something to eat. He stood next to Izzy staring at the array different choices in front of them. Some things he'd seen before in Odaiba and other things he hadn't, but he was eager to try new things.

Izzy grabbed a classic burger and fries then turned to Tai,"You ever gonna choose something?"

Tai shrugged,"It all looks good. I don't what to get. I want to try it all now."

"I wouldn't suggest that. Especially not with this food, unless you're trying to get fat."

"Huh?"

Izzy laughed,"I forgot, you're not from this country. Food here in general, is really unhealthly, unless you take to prepare it otherwise. That's why people here have so many weight issues."

Tai looked behind him towards the cafeteria,"Almost everyone here looks pretty healthy to me."

Izzy rolled his eyes, "Tai we have a gym on campus and half these kids play sports. You haven't really been into town yet, have you?"

Tai shook his head. His parents had driven through the town of Westbridge to get to the school, but they didn't stop. Regardless, he'd spent most of the ride complaining about wanting to go back home.

"Or into the city, about half an hour away?"

Tai shook his head again.

"We'll have to take a roadtrip. That way you'll be able to witness what I'm saying for yourself."

Tai nodded. He wasn't oppose to a trip off campus, "But how do we get there?"

"Well," Izzy started,"You can take the bus...or when you room with Matt Ishida, you can take his car."

"Matt has a car? On campus?"

"Yeah, sixteenth birthday present from dad. Black mustang, kind of like an _'I'm sorry for the divorce' _present."

* * *

Thanks for reading! plz comment!


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own digimon

* * *

5

Kari stared down at her schedule. English was her first class and she was struggling to find it.

_GREAT, first class on my first day and i'm already going to be late._

She was in the right building wasn't she? It was hard to tell. There were like a million buildings on this huge campus.

"Are you lost?"

"Huh?" said Kari looking up from her schedule. Standing in front of her was Davis with his arm around Rebeccah from the cafeteria table.

Rebeccah smiled wide,"Where are you going? Maybe we can help you find it?"

Kari smiled back at the girl. She hadn't noticed it before, but Rebeccah was really pretty. She was tall and pale like porcelin, with black hair and beautiful deep green eyes. She could've put any other freshman girl Kari had seen here to shame. But she standing here intertwined with Davis? Yolei hadn't mentioned anything about them being an item.

"Um...I have english with Adams," Kari answered as Rebeccah eyes lit up.

"Really? So do me and Davis! We can take you there and sit together," she giggled excitedly while Davis simply smiled.

Kari followed Davis and Rebeccah down a few more hallways she would've never found on her own. They walked into the classroom barely two seconds before the bell rang.

"You just barely made it," said Mr. Adams as they walked in, a stern look growing on his face. He looked fresh out of college. He was thin blonde teacher who Kari noticed, sort of resembled TK.

Rebaccah flashed him a flirtatious smile,"But we did make it."

His brow lowered as Kari walked over to his desk. After getting settled and grabbing a textbook from Mr. Adams, she sat down in the desk on the right side of Rebeccah. The trio had gotten stuck in the front row, Rebeccah in the middle and Davis on her left.

The class read a short narrative aloud and were then assigned questions to answer afterward. Kari ran through her questions quickly and waited for her friends to finish. It didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon, Kari could clearly see that Davis and Rebeccah had been flirting the entire time. As Kari turned to check the clock in the front of the room, she saw that she wasn't the only person who happened to notice the flirting. Mr. Adams seemed to be checking the kids out too.

Kari watched as the teacher glanced back and forth between the couple. Was she mistaken or was she just crazy? Kari couldn't be sure but it seemed that Mr. Adams was watching Rebeccah with lust in his eyes, and then glaring at Davis with envy.

* * *

Tai walked into the boys locker room ready to change for his first day of soccer practice. He wasn't sure how it was going to go, but he hoped for the best. As long as he was the worst kid on the team, he'd be alright.

He put on his practice gear and ran out onto the field where everyone was stretching before practice. As he walked out, he heard his name being called.

"Tai! Tai!"

Tai searched for the source of the noise. Finally he saw who was calling him, Jeremy Shiota. The reason he was here in the first place. Tai made his way over to Jeremy who was stretching with two other soccer players Tai had seen sitting in the cafeteria with his sister.

"Hey Jeremy," Tai said in reply dryly. He wasn't really mad at Jeremy, but he wasn't excited to see him either. He'd still rather not be here.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't catch up with you yesterday but I'm glad you made it here on time and everything. Are you excited?"

"Sure I guess, I just don't want to choke on my first day."

Jeremy patted Tai twice in his back,"Trust me," he winked,"I can assure you, you're probably one of the best guys here. You'll do fine."

* * *

Mimi walked towards the soccer field after her cheerleading practice, Bridgette and Chizuru following close behind her. Mimi knew the soccer players would be on their way back to the dorms about this time and she needed to catch one of them now.

The girls stood on the field, still in their practice gear being oggled and hollered at by the boys. Finally Mimi saw who she was looking for in the crowd of players.

"Jeremy!" she called. He kept walking, purposely avoiding her.

She yelled his name again angrily,"Jeremy!"

This time he stopped waiting for Mimi to walk over.

"Hey Jeremy," she smiled,"Correct me if I'm wrong, but were you just avoiding me?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes,"Yeah I was, couldn't you tell? I was actually praying you wouldn't see me."

"It wasn't hard to notice you, you were the only guy out there not looking at me."

Jeremy lowered his eyes while Mimi's friends giggled behind her.

"What do you want Mimi?"

She smiled,"I need a favor from you Jeremy."

"Why from me? Can't somebody else do it?"

Mimi made a face like she was actually trying to think,"No. I think I need you to do it, you are the captain of the soccer team. So you're perfect. You have a game this Friday don't you?"

Jeremy sighed and nodded, he couldn't imagine what favor Mim could possibly need. But he knew that he probably wouldn't like it.

"And you know the new kid Tai Kamiya right?"

Jeremy nodded again. In his mind he was just begging for her to hurry up and get this over with.

"I need him benched."

Jeremy looked at Mimi with a surprised stare,"Bench him? I don't have the authority to bench him and besides he's good, the best offensive player on the team. You should've seen Coach Hanson's face when he saw Tai play today. Tai's gonna start. There's no way Coach would bench him."

Mimi rolled her eyes, she could care less how good Tai was. That wasn't the point,"Don't you guys have like grade checks or something?"

"Mimi, Tai hasn't been here long enough to fail. It would take serious effort to fail in a week."

She was beginning to get frustrated," Ugh! Whatever. There are other ways to make sure Tai doesn't play..." Mimi said with a mischevious grin.

Jeremy raised a brow as did Bridgette and Chizuru. Mimi hadn't told them what she was thinking before they had came over here, but they were longer sure if they liked where she was going.

Jeremy hesistated as he spoke,"Mimi i'm not sure where you're going with this but if you want me to hurt him i'm not going to do that..."

"Oh I don't want you to like break his leg or anything," she laughed,"That would be crazy. Just you know, spraining his ankle would teach him a lesson."

Chizuru spoke up behind Mimi,"M-mimi is it really that big of a deal? Can't you just let this one go? H-he's new, he didn't understand. He didn't know any better."

Mimi turned around and glared at Chizuru,"Shut up! If I wanted your opinion I would ask for it okay? I don't care if he's new, a lesson is a lesson."

Chizuru lowered her eyes and backed off. She knew Mimi wasn't going to listen to her but she'd felt it necessary to speak up anyway.

"Mimi I don't what Tai did to you, but I'm not going to help you get back at him. I don't want to."

Mimi smiled,"Really? You don't want to help me?...Because I think you do. Unless you want me to tell all of Wesrbridge your little secret, the one you've been trying so hard to hide. You've been doing a really good job hiding it too Jeremy, it would be a shame if me or one of my friends exposed you now."

Jeremy stared at Mimi in disbelief. She wouldn't would she?...Of course she would. It was Mimi.

"Mimi please..."

"Look Jeremy. I don't care what you do, trip him, kick him, push him down the stairs for all I care. Just have it done by Friday before the game okay?"

He didn't say yes or no,"I don't see how me hurting Tai will help you prove a point? How would he even know you're teaching him a lesson if I do it?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle that. Just get it done Jeremy okay? I don't care if you do it or if somebody else does. Have it done because I'll be at the game before I have to cheer at the football game Friday. He better be on the bench."

Jeremy nodded as Mimi smiled. He knew that smile, everyone on campus did. It was the one she flashed after getting her way.

_What did I just agree to? I don't know what Tai did, but it must've seriously bothered Mimi to have her so mad. I don't know how i'm suppose to do this but I guess i'll have to figure something out. I mean if I don't want to be exposed... _

* * *

hope u liked! plz leave comments


	6. Chapter 6

hey thnx for the comments, sadly i havnt been getting to much feedback. im starting to feel like maybe this isnt a story ppl r interested in idk. ill update a few more times and see what happens :\

i do not own digimon

* * *

6

Tai walked from practice to Bradly Hall. It was only 5:30 but he was ready to lay down, he might even skip dinner. Dragging his bag, he slowly made his way up the stairs to his room. He unlocked the door and walked into the living room to be greeted by several awkward stairs. Joe was sitting in the living room with three other people and a pile of books and binders.

One girl had maroonish hair that almost resembled his own and she was sitting quite closely to Joe. The other girl was sitting next to a tall native american looking guy Tai assumed was a senior.

"Joe I thought we gonna be alone Joe," the girl next to him whispered.

He winced and scratched his head,"...Oh hey Tai, sorry about this. I thought you'ld out longer. T-this is my girlfriend June and that's Momoe and Adriel. We were just studying."

Tai nodded, had it not been for the mess of books he probably wouldn't have believed Joe. He could barely believe Joe had such a cute girlfriend. From the looks of it, her and Momoe appeared to be cheerleaders.

"Oh it's fine. Don't mind me, i'm just gonna drop my bag off and head to dinner."

Joe nodded and mouthed a quick 'thanks' to Tai on his way back out. He felt too tired to eat but he could at least grab a drink or something. He walked into the cafeteria and was immediatly flagged down by Matt.

"Tai, come sit here. I want you to meet my band."

Tai looked towards Matt and his table. Izzy was there, as was Mimi and her two sidekicks but no Sora. Though he swore Mimi had glared at him, he shrugged it off and sat across from Matt and his friends.

Matt smiled,"This is Tai and Tai this is Akira, Yutaka, and Takashi."

"Hey," he said checking out the band members. They all seemed to have the same taste in style as Matt. For the next few minutes Tai and the guys talked sports, computers, and music until Tai looked over and noticed Sora. It wasn't long before the other guys noticed her too.

"Hey Sora," Yutaka called waving her over. Sora smiled and waved back for a second before abruptly stopping. She checked out the table and then quickly turned and walked away.

"Sor? Where you going?" yelled Akira, but she was already too far to hear him.

Izzy looked at the guys,"What's up with Sora?"

Matt shrugged,"I don't know. She's been acting wierd all day."

"She was acting wierd yesterday too," added Takashi.

Mimi rolled her eyes,"Hm, she's been odd ever since you showed up Tai." Mimi glared in his direction, causing everyone to look over at him.

_What's her problem?_ Tai thought.

Matt laughed,"Something going on between you and Sora Tai?"

A puzzle expression came to Tai's face,"If there is, I don't know about it."

* * *

Kari stared at her selection, after a few more minutes she finally grabbed a small salad. She really wasn't that hungry anyway.

"Just a salad? Seriously, what are you a rabbit?" she heard from behind her. Turning around she saw TK smiling at her.

Smiling back she answered,"I'm not really that hungry."

TK shrugged,"Suit yourself. I bet you get hungry in the middle of night, I always do."

Kari giggled, TK was always cheerful and upbeat, "Thanks for your concern, but I doubt it."

"We'll see," TK said,"...So you liking it here so far?"

"I guess so, it wasn't too bad, the first few days" she replied as her and TK stood in line to pay. A few kids ahead of her she spotted Davis and another freshman girl from one her classes flirting as he paid for her dinner. In fact, everytime Kari saw Davis he was flirting with a different girl.

_What is with this guy and every girl here?_ She thought.

"You get used to it."

Kari looked over at TK puzzled,"What?"

"Westbridge, you get used to it. It's different at first but it gets better."

"Oh, yeah I hope so," sighed Kari. Her and TK arrived at the table shortly after Davis, though the girl he had been with in line wasn't with him now. As Kari took the seat beside Yolei she saw Cody and Luna weren't there.

"Where are Cody and Luna?" she whispered to Yolei who was all to obviously checking out Ken.

"Who and What?...Oh! Um I don't know, working on some eigth grade nature assignment together or something."

Overhearing, Davis laughed,"Assignment? Yeah right. He's probably in her dorm room putting the moves on her right now."

Yolei rolled her eyes,"Ugh you're so stupid! Shut up Davis. Cody's like twelve!"

"He probably doesn't even know what 'putting the moves on is'," chimmed Rebeccah.

Davis laughed along with TK,"Don't underestimate Cody. He learned from the best, not that he needed my help too much. Luna, that little hippie, she totally wants him anyway."

Yolei just rolled her eyes again and decided to ignore Davis' last comment. There was no winning when you were talking to Davis. He was relentless.

Kari was still confused,"Twelve? How is he in the eigth grade if he's only twelve?"

Rebeccah turned to Kari,"He skipped like the first or second grade. He's actually really smart. He scores really high on like all his state exams."

Kari nodded a bit surprised while Davis turned to TK and Ken,"I can tell you where else Cody's about to score."

Yolei sighed,"Oh my gosh, Davis shut up!"

* * *

Tai left breakfast the next morning still tired from the night before. Joe and his friends had been up forever in the living room, making noise and making it hard for him to get a decent sleep. But he didn't complain, he figured he might need a favor from Joe one of these days.

Tai dragged his feet towards a small tan building where his next class was, the Home Ec. building.

Parenting, Life Skills, and Child Development? WHAT kind of class is that? Why would any normal teenage guy want to take that? Ugh! Oh well, easy A.

He walked into a large, tacky, pink classroom and couldn't help but laugh when he saw the faces of all the other boys who were forced to be there with him. Not really recognizing anybody, he took a seat in the middle of the room and watched more kids file in.

As soon as Chizuru walked in, he recognized her from the table. She noticed him and waved awkwardly. He smiled and waved back. He was surprised to see her alone, Tai was almost expecting to see Mimi or Bridgette walk in right after her. Who he saw next did surprise him.

_SORA?_

As she walked in she clearly saw him too. Sora lowered her eyes and walked to the very back of the classroom.

_HOW long is she gonna avoid me? She can't ignore me forever...maybe I should go ahead and talk to her? I'll just ask her what happened all those years ago and maybe I can finally get some answers. I will, i'll just get it over with and squash this awkwardness between us. We can't do this all year. I'll talk to her after this useless class._

For an hour Tai sat through the most boring class he'd ever been in, taught by the most boring old lady he'd ever met. He was seventeen, why would care about the life cycle of the fetus? He wasn't planning on having kids for like ten years if he had them ever.

Finally the bell rang and she shut up. Tai grabbed his books as quickly as possible. If he was going to talk to Sora he needed to hurry. She was already on her way out of the door. As he rushed out he heard a girl call his name.

"Tai!"

It was Chizuru. He really didn't have time to talk to her right now but she called him again,"Tai!"

He turned and stopped. Chizuru walked up to him looking a little nervous and slightly panicked,"Tai can we talk? I really need to tell you something. It's important."

_What could she possibly have to tell me? I don't have time for this. I need to catch up with Sora._

"Look Chizuru, can we talk later please? I have something really important I need to go do right now." he said while walking away leaving Chizuru in the hallway.

"B-but Tai...it might be too late by then."

* * *

Jeremy walked out of the locker room after practice with Tai beside him.

_There's no way i'll be able to do anything to Tai. Mimi will have to think of something else. Maybe we can comprimise or something._

"Yeah, I guess it's wasn't too bad. Maybe by Friday I'll be good enough to get some time towards the end of the game," said Tai throwing his arm over Jeremy's shoulder,"You think you could help me out? Like with learning these plays?"

"Ugh, um...yeah yeah sure." he responded.

"Alright cool, so tomorrow after practice?"

Jeremy didn't reply. He was distracted by a figure in the distance, _IS that Mimi on the sidewalk watching me? I think it is._

"Jeremy?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah."

"Cool, see you later then," Tai said walking away.

Jeremy expected Mimi to walk towards him but she didn't. She turned and walked away. A few seconds later his phone vibrated in his shorts pocket.

ITS CUTE TO SEE HOW YOU BLUSH WHEN HE TOUCHES YOU  
-MIMI

His phone vibrated again.

ITS NOT CUTE TO SEE THAT HES STILL ABLE TO PLAY IN THE GAME. UNLESS YOU WANT WESTBRIDGE AND NOT TO MENTION YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE REAL YOU I SUGGEST YOU HURRY UP AND HANDLE TAI  
-MIMI :)

* * *

Well plz comment, ill take anithing! lol i hope u enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! sorry the update took sooo loonnngg! i just started school again (SENIOR!) but here you go. i'll try and get updating more regularly again. thanks for the great comments!

i do not own digimon

* * *

7

Sora sat at her desk staring out of her window while Mimi sat on her bed staring at her. When they were alone, Mimi really wasn't as heartless or cruel as people thought. Which is why Sora put up with her in public. You just had to know her. Sora felt she knew Mimi pretty well. They had been room mates for several years afterall.

"And then she asked him out and he said no. It was pretty sad," finished Mimi,"Can you believe that?"

Sora, barely having heard a word Mimi said, didn't answer. She had too much on her mind. Most of which involved Tai.

_I should've said something to him in class today. Atleast hi or anything. I can't ignore him forever. I should just apologize so we can move on with our lives shouldn't I?_

"Can you believe that Sora?... _SORA? _Earth to Sora!"

"What? Huh?"

Mimi huffed,"Sora I am spilling major gossip here. You usually always have an opinion or something. What's going on with you?"

Sora leaned back in her chair and sighed,"I don't know. I just have alot on my mind I guess..."

Mimi stared at Sora and then threw herself back onto her bed in frustration,"Are you thinking about that stupid Tai kid again? Why? He's a jerk."

Sora laughed,"Are you still mad because he trashed your phone number?"

"Ugh! Yes! I should've never told you that," Mimi pouted,"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope!"

"Ugh! That's so embaressing! I got rejected by the new kid! Me! Rejected? That never happens! I'm still mad!" she joked.

Sora laughed harder,"Oh Mimi, you're so over dramatic. You'll live. He'll be begging you for number by the end of the month."

Mimi rolled her eyes,"Yeah, he better be."

She hadn't told Sora about how she planned to get back at Tai for embaressing her. Sora had always been one of her more righteous friends. She was like Mimi's conscience or voice of reason. Mimi knew Sora would never approve, or even try and talk her out of it. But Mimi wasn't going to do that. Tai had screwed up and she wanted him to learn a lesson.

* * *

Kari walked into breakfast the next morning. Yolei had already warned her that there were never alot of people in attendance since they served it so early. She didn't expect to see anybody at the table with her, but to her surprise TK was already seated and eating a bagel.

"Hey TK," she greeted with a cheerful smile.

He looked up from his bagel surprised to see her, "Hey, morning Kari. You're sure happy to be up so early."

"I guess i'm just a morning person."

"Well, i'm glad," he admited,"Most of the time I end up eating breakfast alone."

Kari frowned, almost feeling bad even though she knew he hadn't said it for her to feel sorry for him. "That's too bad, I guess i'll try and join you more often then."

TK nodded nochelantly,"That would be nice. I would appreciate not having to sit here looking like a loser all the time. I'ld definitly look alot cooler with a pretty girl sitting across from me."

Suddenly at a loss for words, Kari blushed. TK was definitly cute and she found him pretty charming. She knew she could fall for him, easily.

* * *

After finishing praftice, Tai walked into the cafeteria with his soccer bag in hand. He dragged his feet ready to sit down, eat and then go to sleep in his dorm. Tai took the seat next to Joe, who today was joined by his girlfriend and her friend from the other day.

"Oh, hey Tai," greeted Matt.

Tai threw him a casual head nod,"Hey guys."

He looked around the table. Joe was talking to June and Momoe to his right. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mimi was quite aggrivated and Sora was staring at him awkwardly. Izzy, Matt, and Matt's band members were all in a discussion about this years homecoming dance.

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Akira,"Who wants to get dressed up to dance anyway?"

Takashi nodded in agreement,"I know! It's a pain... I just hope they book us to play at the dance."

"Why would anyone want to hear you play?" whispered Mimi under her breath. Tai seemed to be the only one to catch her comment.

June smiled and clapped excitedly,"I think that would be a great idea! Momoe's boyfriend is part of the dance commitee! We could talk to him about it for you!"

Momoe nodded as Matt's eyes lit up,"Adriel's on the dance commitee? You really think he could run it by them?"

Smiling, June answered,"Of course he could. We'll tell him about it as soon as we leave and see what he says! We're meeting him in his dorm in...oh! We're suppose to meet him in like three minutes! We should get going," she suggested to Joe and Momoe.

Matt and his band mates smiled excitedly," Wow! Thanks alot June! You're the greatest!"

"Oh you're welcome. I'm glad to help you guys out anytime."

Joe kissed his girlfriend softly on the forehead," You're so sweet June. Thanks," he said as they walked away from the table.

The boys went on talking about how great June was while Tai noticed Mimi rolling her eyes and talking to the girls. He figured he'd enjoy listening in on her conversation more than Matt's.

"Blah, blah, blah June's _so_ great. June's _so _this and June's _so_ that. It's such an act. She's such a _bitch_. I can't stand her. Isn't she just irritating?"

Bridgette looked off to the side awkwardly before answering Mimi's question,"Umm... I like her. I think she's kind of nice."

"Are you still mad about her being cheerleading captain?" asked Chizuru cautiously. She wanted to take back the question as soon as she had asked it.

Mimi shot a pissed off look at her friend,"No! That is not it! She's just...just...mean! She really is, atleast she is to me."

Chizuru and Bridgette looked around the room, anywhere to avoid Mimi's stare. Sora seemed to be avoiding the whole conversation altogether. She just looked at her plate barely interested in its actual contents.

"Well Mimi...like _um..." _started Bridgette.

She grew impatient fast,"Well what Bridgette?"

"It's not...I don't you to take this the wrong way...but it's not like you're exactly the nicest person ever."

"Excuse me? What is that even suppose to mean?"

"...n-nothing, forget I even said it." Bridgette panicked.

Mimi rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. She wasn't going to sit there if nobody was going to back her up,"Whatever, June's not as nice as you think. End of story, don't believe me. I don't care. She can kiss my ass and well Bridgette, you already do."

* * *

Tai walked out of the cafeteria alone when he was done. Dinner wasn't over yet but he didn't really feel like hanging around. He had a game tomorrow anyway and coach told him that he was definitly going to get some good playing time.

He wasn't but ten feet from Bradly Hall when Jeremy ran up to him completely out of breath.

"H-h-hey Tai..." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Um...hey Jeremy. What's up?"

"C-can we talk for a sec?"

Tai shuffled his feet,"Well I don't know. Can it wait? I'm pretty tired and I was gonna go in and go to bed..."

"It's important, really."

"But..."

"Come on," he begged,"Please?"

"Fine I guess," sighed Tai giving in,"What do we need to talk about?"

Jeremy hesistated, he was unsure on how to word his message,"Um...i'm not exactly sure how to say this...It's going to sound wierd but just go with me okay?"

"What is it Jeremy?"

"I need you to do me a favor, like I really _really _need this."

Tai didn't say anything, he glared at Jeremy and waited for him to continue.

"I know we have a game tomorrow but I need you to sit it out."

Tai raised an eyebrow,"What? How am I suppose to do that? Coach is going to put me in. I can't just say no. Besides, I want to play."

"I know, I know! But please Tai, i'm begging you! If you could just...just like pretend to sprain your ankle! You know, put an ace bandage on it and limp around school."

Tai was extremely confused and the fact that he was tired wasn't making things any better,"I don't get it Jeremy. Why would that help you? What's going on? Is this about playing time or something? We're not even the same position."

He looked down at the floor almost too ashamed to answer,"It's Mimi... She threatened to tell a really really personal secret of mine if I didn't injure you before the game tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

Jeremy shrugged,"I don't know. But she is _really _mad at you. for something. I don't know what. She said she wanted to teach you a lesson and she wanted me to help her, but I didn't want to. So now she's blackmailing me. I don't want to hurt you, and I'm not going to. But I don't want her to tell my secret to everyone either. Could you help me, _please_?"

Tai looked at the desperation on Jeremy's face. Whatever the secret was, it must've been really embaressing. He sighed, _I dont want to sit out my first game with a fake injury but I don't want Mimi to embaress Jeremy either._

"Fine, I guess I'll help you. I'll do it, but I don't know how i'm suppose to 'sprain my ankle' between now and tomorrow."

Jeremy smiled greatfully,"Mimi suggested I push you down the stairs."

"She's got issues, that might just work though...I don't know. I'll think of something. Come game time i'll be 'injured' and your secret will be safe."

"Thanks Tai."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled before getting ready to walk away.

"Wait," said Jeremy with a quizzicle expression,"Aren't you gonna ask me what the secret you're saving is?"

Tai shrugged,"It really wouldn't change anything. It doesn't matter."

* * *

well i hope you liked! plz comment and i will try and update faster now!


	8. Chapter 8

i do NOT own digimon

* * *

8

Mimi rubbed her eyes as she walked in the doors of the gymnasium. She loved Fridays, and she loved football games, but she hated morning practice. It just required too much work to early.

In the gym, June was getting ready to start. Mimi slipped into her spot trying not to draw attention to herself. It didn't work as well as she had hoped.

"Thanks for joining us Mimi, can start practice now that you're here?" said June sarcastically before leading a cheer.

_UGH! _Thought Mimi, _I could strangle her!_

"Gooo Whales!" shouted the team with one final kick thrown in at the end. They continued and moved on to the next cheer. Mimi liked this one. It was her favorite because she was a flyer. It was such a rush to be tossed in the air and flip a few times for a large crowd.

Mimi took her position between the other members. They hoisted her up and tossed her. While on her way down Mimi felt herself slip through the arms of her team mates and come crashing onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh! Mimi! Are you okay?" one of the other girls squeeled helping her up and off the court. Everyone in the gym stopped to watch and check on Mimi.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken I think."

June shouted at the team as she walked towards Mimi,"Okay everyone, just go through the touchdown cheers and I'll be back in a second."

They hesistated but quickly started the first cheer as June glared over at them. Then she turned towards Mimi,"Ugh! Way to go Mimi!"

Mimi stared up at June,"Huh? What? Aren't you even gonna ask what happened or if i'm okay?"

"Um, I really don't care and I already know what happened. Wallace obviously isn't the only whale at Westbridge," said June, refering to the school mascot.

Shock spread across Mimi's face, she was clearly offended,"E-excuse me?"

June rolled her eyes,"You heard me, maybe if you hadn't gotten so _fat _over the summer they'ld be able to catch you...Now leave the gym and i'll let you say you hit your head and got a concussion or something. Don't come back until you've lost like fifteen pounds, 'kay?"

"B-b-bu," Mimi stuttered. She had no idea what to say. It was hard to process what was happening.

June hugged her and then flashed a big fake smile,"Okay! I hope you feel better Mimi!" she yelled as she walked back over to the team. She left Mimi standing there alone, fighting back tears she was trying so hard to keep herself from crying. She wasn't really fat, was she?

* * *

Davis hated getting up early, ever. He rarely woke up a minute earlier than neccesary, but today it was important for him to eat a 'good breakfast'. Atleast, according to his coach. So he figured he'd make the effort. He dragged his feet across campus while still in his gray, black, and white Westbridge sweats. He had been too lazy to put on anything else.

As he pulled open the doors to the cafeteria, he heard someone fall behind him.

_Who could that have been? There's like nobody out here but me._

Davis turned slowly to see a girl less than ten feet away from him sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. Was she hurt? He couldn't tell. As he approached, he thought he knew who it was. _Is that Mimi?_

He crouched down beside the girl,"Hey, are you alright?" He could see she'd scraped her knees up pretty badly but nothing else.

The girl looked up from her hands, tears falling from her eyes. It was definitly Mimi,"Go away Davis," she cried,"Please, just leave me alone."

Mimi tried to stand up to run away but stumbled. Davis didn't hesitate to catch her,"I don't think i'll be going anywhere. You're crying so hysterically you can't even walk straight." he said trying to help Mimi stand up on her own. She didn't say anything, but she didn't fight Davis' help either. She was too upset to do much of anything.

Davis took his arm and put it around Mimi's side as she reluctently put her arm around his. He took her to a bench not too far from where they were. He could lead her there to sit down atleast. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled in reply.

Davis obviously wasn't buying it,"Then why are you so upset? It's way too early in the morning to be this upset. Why are even up and running around anyway?"

Mimi pointed to her practice shirt,"I had cheer practice this morning."

"Oh, I see. I'ld cry too if I had to spend the morning with June." he joked causing Mimi to bare a little smile. Reaching the bench, he sat her down slowly and then took the seat beside her. He didn't say anything, which Mimi was greatful for. She just wanted to sit for a moment, she wasn't sure about talking just yet.

She looked at Davis' warm smile. She'd never really talked to him much before. Maybe she'd seen him around and heard his name in a few rumors but nothing else. The only reason she even remembered his name is because he was June's younger brother. Though, unlike June, he already seemed alot nicer.

Mimi sat there for a several more minutes, thankfully Davis didn't leave her side. She didn't really know him too well but his presence was comforting. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get June's comment out of her head.

_Maybe if you hadn't gotten so fat over the summer they'ld be able to catch you_, she thought over and over. She worked so hard and cared so much about her appearence. Then for June to come along and say that was devistating.

Her mother's snotty voice popped into her mind. _Your appearence is all you have and all you'll ever had Mimi. Remember that, its your meal ticket, her mother had said, girls like you. Well they're not smart, but its okay no one expects them to be_.

Tears began to well in Mimi's eyes again and her mind raced.

"M-mimi?" questioned Davis.

Mimi sniffled,"Davis, do you think...do you think...n-never mind. It's stupid."

"No, what?" he asked, genuinly interested. It was Mimi, she could babbling about the anotomy of waterbugs and Davis would've listened intently.

She took a deep breath, "Do you think i'm, ya know, do think i'm like fat?"

Davis raised an eyebrow. Was this a trick question? He knew you were never suppose to call a girl fat, not that Mimi was anyways,"No, of course not. I think you're perfect...is, is that why you're upset? Did one of the other girls call you fat?"

Mimi turned her face. She was too embaressed to answer the question.

"It was June wasn't it?" he asked,"That seems like something evil she would do."

Mimi barely nodded, but Davis picked it up.

"Don't pay her any mind," advised Davis,"She's immature and she's kind of insecure anyway. I'll take care of her for you. She hates it when I make fun of her, I know all her dirty secrets."

Mimi smiled,"Really?"

He nodded,"Yeah, of course."

She leaned in and kissed him softly,"Thanks Davis."

He practically melted,"Ugh, you're welcome?"

* * *

Kari sat across from TK at breakfast laughing at another one of his stories. She was starting to see how funny he was, among other things. It was nice to sit there in the morning and just get to know him. He was smart, funny, genuine. He was just great all around.

"No way?" laughed Kari,"That didn't happen."

TK laughed and blushed. "It really did. I was in my first summer game playing with the Westbridge varsity team. I get my first wide open shot, and my shorts fell down in the middle of the lay up." he said, detailing one of his more embaressing stories to Kari.

"Well what did you do?"

"I just layed there," he said.

"Oh my gosh why? I would've been too embaressed to just stay there."

"Oh, believe me. I was embaressed...but I kind sprained my knee so I couldn't go anywhere," admitted TK.

"You're lying," giggled Kari,"You must have terrible luck."

"I know, but it wasn't all bad I guess. I get to wear this cool knee brace."

"How exactly, is getting to wear a knee brace ever cool?"

He shrugged,"I dunno, it's like shiny and black."

Kari smiled and laughed,"Wow, you're something else."

"Yeah, I know...so, are you gonna come to any of my games this year? To see my really cool brace I mean."

Blushing Kari answered,"I guess i'll go to a few, see this brace of yours in action."

"Alright," smiled TK,"I'll be looking forward to it."

"So will I, but right now I have to get going. I'll see you later okay?" said Kari as she got up from the table.

Kari walked out of the double doors to the campus. The weather was actually nice today, which was good. She didn't want it to be too hot when she went to watch Tai's game today. Her parents were going to want every detail.

She made her way down the sidewalk which was reletivly empty, except for two kids sitting on a bench not too far away from the cafeteria. She didn't want to stare but she recognized Davis immediatly. She was curious to see what girl he was talking to now. As soon as she lifted her head Kari recognized the girl. It was Mimi.

_What was Davis doing talking to Mimi? Better yet, what was Mimi doing to Davis?_ Kari continued to look as she walked. She was very curious. She had so many questions.

_Why were they meeting secretly in the early morning? What could they talking about? Did Davis have a thing with every girl at this school?I thought Mimi was really popular? What-woah! Is she kissing Davis?_

Kari stopped to look, there was no way. At the table it sounded like Mimi didn't even know Davis existed and didn't care. But here they were kissing and having some sort of secret relationship.

* * *

TK smiled as he sat on the couch in his room between classes. He had a good forty-five minute in between his next two classes. Cody and Ken walked into the living room just in time to catch TK's obnoxious grin.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Cody in his rasp of a voice.

"Huh?" jumped TK,"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm, so what's with the giant, goofy, grin plastered on your face?"

"I think I know what it is," offered Ken,"I bet it's _Kaarriii_."

TK blushed and then tried to hid his face,"M-maybe it is."

Ken laughed,"It is."

"Well atleast TK's making a move, Ken you've had a crush on Yolei since last semester. Do something about it already, seriously."

Ken rolled his eyes as TK laughed,"Oh thanks Cody. I don't see you dating Luna."

"I'm this close to making her my girlfriend," said Cody smugly while showing his progress with his hands.

TK threw himself off the couch dramatically,"Are you serious? Ken, this is pathetic. Cody's like seven and he's about have a girl. One older than him! What are we doing? We need to start making serious moves, like _now."_

Ken sighed,"Yeah, that would actually involve me being alone with Yolei. I don't want her to reject me."

"Just go for it," Cody shrugged.

Ken and TK bith grunted in frustration,"Oh God, TK you're right. We are pathetic. We're getting dating advice from a twelve year old! _What's wrong with us_?"

* * *

enjoy! more to come soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

thanks for the comments everybody!, keep leaving them.

just for clarification:

**xSoraCloudx:** yeah, you could say that. anybody you here sitting at that table regularly is "popular". as are June, Momoe and Momoe's bf Adriel. :)

Ask questoins! and ill be happy to try and answer them (as long as the answers don't give away things that will happen in the story)

i do not own digimon

* * *

9

Tai sat at his desk with his mind on everything but school work. It was his second period and if he was really going to fake this ankle injury he needed to do come up with a believable story sonner rather than later.

_I can't just fall down the stairs, somebody would have to see me which would involve me really falling down the stairs. That won't work..._

He hadn't really come up with any better ideas all day. It's not like he'd never been injured before, but it almost always happened while he actually playing soccer. Today, he needed to be hurt before the game.

He leaned back in his chair and brainstormed ideas. This shouldn't be so hard. Why was it so hard to pretend to be hurt on purpose?

"Um, hey Tai? What are you doing? We have an assignment."

He opened his eyes and tried to see who was talking to him. He looked up to see a sophomore girl talking to him. She was short and petite with curly brown hair. She looked really familiar, but he couldn't seem to remember why.

"Umm...," he said raising an eyebrow," What's your name again?" he asked.

The girl pouted,"Tai, it's me, Tiffany. You know, i'm Jeremy's sister. Geez."

Suddenly Tai recognized her. She had cheered for Jeremy at all of their games during the summer. They hadn't talked much, but when they did she seemed really nice.

"Oh sorry, I just didn't realize it was you."

"It's no big deal...Hey, do you want to work with me? It's like a partner assignment."

It's not like he really had a choice, all the other kids seemed to be paired up already, but he didn't mention that. "Oh, yeah sure." he said as she took the desk beside him and began to write some things down. He wasn't even sure what they were suppose to be doing.

"Ta-ai?"

"Huh?"

Tiffany sighed,"Do you have an idea for number seven."

"I'm sorry, I don't even know the question. My mind is somewhere else I guess."

Tiffany laid her pen down on her desk,"Well where is it then?"

"What?"

"Your mind. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh," said Tai, realizing what she ment,"Injuring myself," he said casually, then quickly regretted it.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear that right?"

"Well yeah, but I think you're taking it wrong."

"Then please, elaborate."

"Well," he started, trying to come up with something on the spot,"I just really don't feel up to playing in the game tonight. I've been here a week, it's ugh, not fair to the other guys. But unless i'm injured, i'm playing." he lied.

Tiffany nodded, though she still found it weird,"So what? You're trying to fake an injury?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Tai like that hadn't really been his idea the entire time.

Tiffany nodded and began to think,"What if you 'tripped'?" she suggested."Like over some books, or you trip over somebodies feet but on purpose."

"I guess that could work. It seems simple enough atleast, but believable."

Tiffany smiled feeling accomplished,"Well there you go. I'm glad I could help you," she said patting Tai's knee.

"Yeah, thanks Tiffany," he said absentmindedly. Now he had to work out the last few details.

_Lunch_, he thoght. I_ can do it then. Jeremy can 'pretend' to trip me, i'll fall, make a scene. Mimi will see it and then I can go back to the dorm and just 'bandage myself up'. It'll be perfect._

Tai pulled his phone out under his desk and texted Jeremy his plan.

SOUNDS PERFECT, he'd sent back. So it was all set. He'd fake this in the cafeteria and Jeremy out of whatever trouble he was in with Mimi.

Tai turned back to Tiffany who was finishing up their partner assignment, the one he hadn't contributed to at all. He'd have to make that up to her sometime soon he thought, and thank her for her idea.

* * *

Tai walked into the cafeteria for lunch. He searched around making sure to find Jeremy. Jeremy had obviously been looking for him because as soon as Tai walked in, he noticed. He nodded and Jeremy nodded back. As Tai walked up to the line to grab a lunch he wouldn't even be eating, he'd made sure to find Mimi. She was sitting at the usual table with everyone else, with a perfect view of Jeremy's table. She'd have to see it if Tai wanted to help keep Jeremy out of hot water.

He stared at the selection and tried to grab something that wouldn't make a mess as he 'fell'. He saw a sandwich wrapped in plastic and grabbed he. He paired it with chips and an apple and figured that would be a believable lunch. He could eat once he was back as his dorm anyway.

After paying, Tai took breath and made his way towards Jeremy's table. He'd made sure to sit on the end just for the occasion. Tai nodded at Jeremy who nodded back and slowly walked by Jeremy's leg. He casually put his leg out to the side as Tai went to pass him. They collided and Tai fell forward in a display he thought was pretty believable.

Immediatly Tai went character. He grabbed his right ankle and began to wince. Jeremy jumped up from the table as nosey kids stopped eating to see what was going on, including Mimi.

"Oh Tai! Are you alright? What's wrong?" asked Jermey as he bent down to Tai.

"My ankle," Tai lied perfectly,"I think I sprained it."

Whispers could be heard throughout the cafeteria.

_What happened? _

_Isn't he playing in the soccer game today? _

_I bet Jeremy did that on purpose!_

Jeremy continued to play his part,"Can you walk on it?" he said, putting his arm around Tai and helping him up. Tai limped as he put his arm around Jeremy's shoulder. He led Tai out of the cafeteria, onto the campus, and to his door- Tai pretending to limp all the way. It had to believable at least.

"I think it worked," said Jeremy as he walked into Tai's living room. Thankfully everyone else was at lunch, so they were alone.

Tai walked into his room to grab an ace bandage and some splints,"Yeah I think so too. I'm pretty sure Mimi saw it, so we should be good."

He emerged from his room, supplies in hand, and sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter. While Jeremy sat on the couch, Tai proceeded to 'doctor' himself up. "What do you think?" he finally asked, holding his ankle up for Jeremy to see.

"Looks pretty good," he answered,"Think you can keep this limp up for like the next week?"

Tai nodded,"Yeah, I think so. It shouldn't be too hard. Do you think coach will buy it?"

"I hope so, it seems pretty reasonable to me. He won't be too happy about it though. He was all set on you playing tonight."

"Whatever, he'll get over it. There's nothing he can do about it anyway."

Jeremy nodded in agreement,"...well I think i'm gonna get out of here. I have class in twenty minutes."

"Alrite," said Tai. He still had another hour before class started for him. He stood up to close the door behind Jeremy.

Jeremy walked out but turned back around one last time,"Thanks alot Tai, I appreciate this, really." he said before purposly locking eyes with Tai. It didn't have the affect he was hoping for as Tai just brushed his gaze of with a friendly smile.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't let her do that to you. What else are friends for I guess?"

Jeremy half smiled at Tai feeling defeated. _Friends?_, he wasn't going to take that. Not after all those practices and summer games, there was no way they were just going to be just friends. Jeremy was sure of it.

* * *

Izzy sat beside Matt at the lunch table. He, Matt, and Joe were all suppose to make plans to take Tai into the city this weekend.

"Good! You're here, now we can get these plans made," said Matt relieved. The table had been awkwardly quiet. Mimi wasn't talking, so neither were her friends. Sora had barely talked at the table all week, she had been super awkward lately. Joe and June were in her dorm as per usual, and his band members were sitting at the end of the table duscussing new chords and drum beats. It was more than dull.

"Where's Joe?" Izzy asked, just trying to make casual conversation at the awkward table.

"June's, he just wanted us to tell him what we decide. He said he's cool with whatever," Matt informed him.

"Oh, alright. Sounds good. Have you thought of anything you might wanna do?"

Matt shrugged,"I figured we'd show Tai where everything is and I guess grab a bite to ea-" Matt didn't finish his sentence. He, and every other kid in the cafeteria, were looking toward the sound of a random thud.

Tai layed on the floor a few tables away from their own.

"What just happened?" asked Chizuru curiously, even a bit concerned. She looked over at Mimi who glared back at her as if to intimidate her.

"I think he tripped over Jeremy's foot," replied Akira.

Izzy looked at the scene, Tai was now grabbing his ankle in pain. People continued to watch and whisper. Izzy couldn't help but wonder, since when did Tai walk over there to get to the table? Walking past Jeremy was out of the way.

"Doesn't he have a game today too?" wondered Bridgette, obviously knowing he did.

"Yeap!" answered Mimi without a single ounce of concern Izzy noticed. He looked over at her. She was watching the seen with a giant, mischevious grin plastered all over her face. SHE'S enjoying this, he thought.

He glared at her as she watched Jeremy help Tai out of the cafeteria. SHE had something to do with this, I know she did. Izzy stood up from the table to go after Tai and Jeremy.

"Where are you going?" asked Mimi.

Izzy rolled his eyes and left the cafeteria. Tai and Jeremy were moving pretty fast but he could see them heading in the direction of their dorm room. He headed the same way but as he approached the door of Bradly Hall, somebody grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Who is-"

"You seriously just ignored me back there? Who do you think you are?" asked Mimi aggrivatedly. She stood there, arms crossed, glaring at her ex-boyfriend. Clearly, he wasn't pleased or amused. But neither was she, her whole day had started off wrong thanks to June.

"Don't touch me Mimi! Why are you even talking to me? We broke up, leave me alone. I'm going to check on Tai."

"No! I'm tired of the way you've been treating me!"

Izzy huffed,"What? Are you mad because i'm one of the few people here not sucking up to you?" he yelled,"That's your problem Mimi. You think everything should revolve around you! Well it doesn't, nobody cares, so shut up already!"

Mimi's eyes welled up with tears. Izzy's words stung. He always knew what to say to bother her.

"You can cry all you want Mimi, I really don't care."

"Why Izzy? Why don't you care anymore? You told me you'ld always love me! You can't just stop!" she cried.

Izzy felt his face getting hot and anger boiling up inside him,"I never stopped loving you Mimi. You just changed! You stopped being yourself! I couldn't learn to love this new Mim-"

Mimi threw her arms around Izzy and kissed him, he kissed back at first. They both couldn't help but remember what it felt like to hold eachother like that. But then, without a word, Izzy detached himself from her.

"Mimi I-i can-"

"Izzy?"

He didn't answer or even finish his statement. He just left Mimi standing alone as he ran inside, tears still in her eyes. Only adding to the act she had just perfectly put on.

_What the hell was that about_, he wondered. _Why would she do that? What we had is over...isn't it? I can't say I don't still love her, but I can't do this with her. Not again..._

* * *

Kari sat at the table fidgeting uncomfortably,"Do you think I should go check on him?" she asked Yolei,"I hope he's okay. It just looked like he sprained his ankle b-but-"

"I think he'll be fine Kari, don't panic. Give him a little time before you go up there harrassing him," advised Davis suddenly,"He's probably gonna be bummed about missing the game so let him have a few hours to get over it."

Rebeccah nodded in agreement,"Yeah, besides Jeremy is with him. He'll make sure your brother is okay." she smiled.

Kari sighed defeated. She hoped it was nothing more than a sprain. She looked around seeing that everyone else at the table seemed to be having a good time. Cody and Luna, the cute new couple, were facing eachother laughing. Rebeccah stared at Davis with a loving look in her eyes while he stared off in another direction. Yolei talked with Ken about an easy school assignment, blushing the entire time.

TK put his arm around Kari, sensing her uneasiness. She smiled softly up at him.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear,"Your brother will be fine. It didn't look too serious."

"Yeah, I-i know but."

TK cut Kari off,"Let's get out of here. We can go somewhere before your next class." he whispered in her ear.

"Like where?"

"Like anywhere," he shrugged,"Come on."

Kari stood up after TK and Yolei immediatly noticed,"Where are you going?" she mouthed to her friend.

Kari shrugged and mouthed words back,"I don't know."

She followed TK outside and down the sidewalk as he walked around campus aimlessly.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a few minutes. Her next class wasn't for another hour but she was still curious as to where he was leading her.

TK looked up at the sky while puting his arm around Kari again,"Ugh...I don't know. I just wanted to get away from the table."

"With me? Why?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you I guess."

Kari's brow lowered, "To do what?"

The blonde laughed deeply,"Gee you sure do ask alot of questions. Lighten up. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just want to hang out with you, outside of breakfast, away from everyone else is all."

Kari thought the statement over and then stopped walking. BOYS could be so stupid, she though. "Well...if you wanted to see me alone, why don't you ask me on a date? Or invite me over to watch a movie? Something a bit more romantic or personal than this," she suggested,"We're just walking around."

TK considered the thought, but didn't yet answer.

"Come on? We could even do a group movie night for the first one. It would be fun. Me and you, Cody and Luna, hook up Yolei and Ken, and then Davis and...whatever girl he's with at the time I guess."

TK laughed,"Fine, I guess that sounds like a decent idea. Butt he second time, will just be me and you, alone. Promise?"

Kari blushed,"Promise."

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed! plz leave comments! i love reading them and i will try to start replying to them as well!


	10. Chapter 10

thanks once again for all of the great comments!

**xSoraCloudx- Your Welcome! and im glad u enjoy Mimi's 'tude lol**

**Dephs14- Im glad you like the pairing! Im glad you also understand about the school thing! im trying to update as much as possible :) Dont worry, Tai and Sora are coming up soon and so are reasons for Mimi being such a cow lol **

**CherrygirlUK19- lol! we'll just have to see if Jeremy does or not xD **

i do not own digimon

* * *

10

Tai limped towards his coach almost twenty minutes after his final class. The soccer team was already on the field stretching and warming up. Coach Benson, a tall lean man with a stern face, raised an eyebrow.

"Kamiya? What's going on here? You're limping. Tell me this is some sort of practical joke."

Tai shook his head,"No coach, it's not. I think I sprained it today. I tripped and fell."

Coach Benson put his palm on his head and sighed,"This is just great. I was counting on you to start today Kamiya. You should be more careful."

"I-i'm sorry. I'll try."

Benson scribbled something on his clipboard,"Well there isn't much I can do about it now. You better ice that thing every day and elevate it at all times. Now sit on the bench and stop limping around it. I want you ready for next week."

Tai nodded respectfully and did as he was told. Getting out of practice for a week- hanging out in his dorm, sitting on his but doing nothing. Maybe the whole faking an injury scheme wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Mimi sat between Chizuru and Bridgette on the bleachers watching the soccer game. She was pleased to see that in the end, Jeremy had made the right decision and she had gotten her way in the end.

She looked over at Chizuru, who looked sick to her stomach as she watched the game.

"What is your problem?" asked Mimi,"What's with the face?"

Chizuru looked down at the floor. Mimi turned to ask Bridgette if she knew what was wrong and she looked off towards the sky before Mimi could acknowledge her.

Frustration and anger began to overwhelm her,"If somebody doesn't tell me what's going on right now I swear I will-"

"Mimi this wrong!" Bridgette spat out,"Look at him, sitting on the bench! Tai should be in the game! Don't you feel a little guilty?"

"Not a bit," Mimi lied, of course she felt a little bad. She was still human at least, but  
he deserved as far as she was concerned.

Chizuru sighed,"Maybe this was too far Mimi. He's new. You don't know anything about him. This was... _Irrational_ i think."

Mimi rolled her eyes,"Oh how cute, now you want to think. You weren't thinking last semester when you almost failed english. Maybe if you would've been thinking then you wouldn't have had to sleep with that nerd, Andy Beeterman, so he would right your term paper."

Chizuru looked away ashamed with a lump forming in her throat. She had asked Mimi not to bring that up as she had told her that in comfidence.

Bridgette couldn't believe Mimi had said that,"Come on Mimi. That wasn't necesessary. And what you had Jeremy do to Tai was wrong and unfair an-"

"Don't you ever tell me what unfair is. I know what fucking unfair is, believe me. My whole life is unfair! Now you can continue to voice your opinion or you can shut up and move on. It happened alright? So deal with it." Mimi said as she stood up from the bleachers and began to walk in the direction of her dorm.

"Mimi come on!" yelled Bridgette,"Where are you going? We have to change for to cheer for the football game!"

Mimi didn't even turn to acknowledge Bridgette. She hadn't told her or Chizuru about the ban she reicieved this morning from June. Or as June was going to put it, "the concussion" she'd recieved. She wasn't going to now either. Right now, she just wanted to go to her dorm and get away from Bridgette, Chizuru and their new found morals.

* * *

Davis' stomach fluttered as Rebeccah kissed his neck in her dorm room. He had planned to take a shower after winning his soccer game but had ended up in Rebeccah's room instead. She'd convinced him to stop by before the football game started at 7:30.

She placed her hand under his soccer jersey and kissed him again. Pushing him up against the wall she whispered in his ear,"So how should I congradulate you for winning?"

"Surprise me," smiled Davis. Rebeccah was all his, just eating out of the palm of his hand. While she kissed his stomach, Davis' phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He wanted to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. He quickly flipped open his phone hoping Rebeccah wouldn't notice.

HEY DAVIS?  
THIS IS MIMI. IF YOURE NOT BUSY, YOU SHOULD DROP BY MY DORM. ROOM 173 :) I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU.

Davis read and then reread the message. Was Mimi seriously texting him right now? Or was this a cruel joke. It couldn't be. Nobody knew about him and Mimi.

Rebeccah looked up at Davis' now twisted face. She kissed him softly on the chest,"Is everything okay?" she asked.

He put his hands in her shoulders and gently began to push her away,"Um...actually I- i need to go."

Rebeccah pouted,"But Davis!" she whined,"We never get alone time together. I have to split you with tons of other girls! I don't like it."

Davis raised an eyebrow as he pulled on one of his shoes,"I thought you were okay with it. You knew we weren't dating." he said, not trying to be rude, but still coming off that way.

She continued to frown making Davis feel bad. He really did like Rebeccah, he was just afraid of settiling down with her. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Look, Beccah i'm sorry. I'll make it up to you okay?" he said winking. He planted a kiss on her forhead before running out, but instead of being happy about it. It just reminded Rebeccah of a kiss from her dad, like one of those kisses they were obligated to give you.

* * *

Mimi stood infront of her mirror waiting for Davis to arrive. No matter what she did, she keep wandering to her reflection with Junes's words repating in her head. Davis would take her mind off of that. She knew once he got here, she'd be happier.

_It'll be all to easy. I'll pry June's secrets out of him in no time. I won't even have to work for it. Ill hook up with him a few times, start picking his brain and watch the secrets flow. Then I'll trash him like last year's high heeled shoes._

It would be easy, much to easy for Mimi's liking. So while she was prying Davis' mind, Mimi figured she might as well play with his heart a little too.

_I'll have him eating out of the palm of mind hand in no time. Ill let him think we actually have something going, and then i'll rip it all out from under him- embaress him. It will be great. Like he'd ever really have a chance with me. If he was smart he'd realize he's just a cute little freshman pawn in my game._

Within a few minutes, there was a knock at Mimi's dorm room door. Luckily Sora wasn't in. She had a Varsity tennis match before the football game, so Mimi and Davis would be alone. Which was how she wanted it. It wouldn't work to her advantage if it wasnt a secret.

She looked in the mirror one final time to check herself. She'd made sure to have on casual, but still sexy, shorts and a tank top. After fluffing her hair one final time, she answered the door.

"Hey Davis!" she cheered, playing the excited girl role too well.

Davis smiled shyly,"H-hey Mimi," he greeted as he cleared his throat.

He couldn't believe he was talking to her twice in one day, let alone standing in her dorm.

Mimi placed her hand softly on Davis' shoulder,"Hey, don't be nervous. I'm not going to bite you or anything. Come on, we can chill in my room."

Leading Davis down the hall to her room, she smiled. He liked her, it was obvious.

Davis eyes widened as he walked in. He was in her room! He was actually in her room. How many guys could say they'd been in the room of Mimi Tachikawa? Not many, except maybe Izzy Izumi- and how he had managed to do that would forever baffle Davis.

"You like it?" she asked as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Davis shrugged as he took a seat beside Mimi,"It's sort of _girly_, I guess. It's cute."

Mimi rolled her eyes, _CUTE?_ What was she four? Her room wasn't suppose to be cute. Boys could be so stupid, "Are you going to the game tonight?"

"I don't know. I hadn't officially decided yet, i'm kind of tired from my soccer game. Are you?"

Mimi put on an act like she was really thinking about it,"mmm, I don't think so...You know, you could just stay here, like with me?" she suggested.

"And do what?" asked Davis.

Mimi playfully put one hand on Davis' thigh and then kissed him briefly,"I was hoping something like that."

Davis curled his lips in and pretended to consider Mimi's offer. As if he wasn't going to say yes to Mimi.

"Well..." she said impatiently, she couldn't stand to be kept waiting.

Davis kissed Mimi back and she took that as her answer.

* * *

Tai laid spread out across the couch, ankle elevated with ice on it. He figired he should play the part to fullest, even if his ankle was just going numb.

Joe, Izzy, and Matt emerged from the hallway dressed and ready for the night's football game. Immediatly the smiles they'd come out with were wiped away as they looked at Tai laid out on the couch.

"Are you sure you'll he cool here by yourself?" asked Joe concerned.

Tai laughed,"I just sprained it, i'll be fine. Have fun at the game. I'm just gonna sit here and watch TV anyway." Which was completely true. He wasn't really that interested in football. They didn't really play it in Japan.

Still frowning Izzy nodded reluctently,"Fine, but we should probably reschedule our trip into the city tomorrow too."

Tai quickly saw dissapointment spread across the others faces,"No no, really i'm fine. Don't do that. It'll be okay."

"You sure?" asked Matt cheerfully.

"Of course!"

They seem to accept that before finally walking out of the door of the dorm leaving Tai alone. Alone time, real alone time, was hard to come by when you shared a dorm with three other guys. Tai flipped through TV channels for several minutes before deciding on a movie he'd actually seen before. TV here was much different than what he was used to.

After about fifteen minutes, Tai heard a knock at his door. It was probably one of the guys coming back to grab something before the game started. Knowing he probably shouldn't get up, he leaned over the arm of the couch and just barely unlocked the door.

He heard another knock before yelling,"Its open."

The door creecked open and he expected to see Izzy or Matt of Joe but instead somebody completely unexpected walked through the door.

"Tiffany? What are you doing here?" he said, completely puzzled.

She smiled awkwardly,"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said, complete with air quotes.

"Well, i'm fine. Your idea worked perfectly by the way. Everyone bought it, even coach. I owe you."

Tiffany blushed,"Oh no no, i-it's fine really. You don't have to. I'm glad I could help..." she said which was followed by an awkward silence.

Tai looked around the room not sure what to say. Their conversation topic wasn't one he was used to having.

"Well...how strange do you think we must sound right now?"

Tiffany laughed like a weight had been lifted off her chest,"I have no idea, but probably pretty odd."

Tai laughed a little himself, glad the wierd feeling had left the room. "So you're really not going to the football game?" he asked,"Isn't it like a big event?"

She shrugged,"_You're_ not there."

Tai didn't have much of a counter for her. She was right, he wasn't at the game so there wasn't much he could say to her about it.

Tiffany took a seat in front of the couch,"I'm just really not that into football. There are other things i'm more interested in."

Tai nodded and rolled his eyes nonchelantly. _Like me obviously?_ He thought to himself with a laugh.

* * *

Well i hoped u enjoyed! comment!


	11. Chapter 11

HEY thnks for the comments! im in a rush or id reply to them! next time! but here comes 3 chps to make up for it!

i do not own digimon

* * *

11

Mimi lay on her bed pleased with herself. She'd fooled around with Davis for a bit and then sent him away before Sora had come back. A few more times she figured, and Davis would be spilling all of June's personal secrets. Secrets Mimi would use to ruin her, at least that was her intention anyway.

_It'll be great, i'll finally get June. Give a taste of her own medicine and show everybody what a witch she really is._

Mimi smiled, it would perfectly just like all of her othef plots and ideas. Like Tai. Jeremy had did just as she'd ask. She figured he would, he wasn't stupid. Tai was limping around campus and learning a lesson. He just didn't know it yet, but she'd make sure he knew it. At least before the weekend was over.

As Mimi relaxed and thought to herself, Sora slipped into her room unnoticed. Leaning against the doorframe, she spoke softly. "Mimi?"

She looked up at Sora, who had a tired look on her face,"Hey Sora what's going on?"

Sora frowned,"I don't know. I was just really bored. I think I need a girl's night tomorrow. We can even invite Chizuru and Bridgette too."

Mimi nodded,"I think I could do you one better. How about a girls day? Tomorrow, we'll go into the city. It can even be just me and you if you want. It'll be fun."

Sora half smiled. "Alright," she said,"I would like that."

* * *

Kari sat between TK and Yolei at the football game that night. She looked around and saw Cody, Luna, Ken, and even Rebeccah. But she did not see Davis. She wasn't sure why she even cared, but she did.

She turned to Yolei,"Hey, where's Davis?"

Yolei looked around and then shrugged. "I honestly hadn't even noticed he wasn't here," she said before turning to Rebeccah,"Hey, Rebeccah? Have you seen Davis. I thought he was coming tonight."

An upset look spread over Rebeccah's face and she quickly tried to hide it, but Kari and Yolei noticed.

"Is everything alright?" Yolei asked.

Rebeccah turned to the girls in confidence,"I don't know. I was in my room with Davis after his game and we were...hooking up."

Suprise came over Yolei and Kari. I KNEW it, thought Kari.

"And then all of a sudden, he just bolted. He said he had to leave. Probably to be with some other girl. I bet he's still there right now."

"I'm sure he had an emergency Rebeccah. I don't think Davis would do that. He really likes you," said Yolei trying to console her friend and convince herself. Everyone knew Davis got around. It didn't take a genius to see it, but he'd always been that way. He'd never exclusivly dated or had a girlfriend.

"Yeah," she answered,"Sure he wouldn't."

* * *

Tai sighed, he was elated when Tiffany finally left. It's not like he didn't enjoy her company but he didn't feel they were close enough for her to just show up at his dorm uannounced. Of all the people that could've showed up or should've showed up, why her? Why not Sora? He'd been on campus almost a week and they had yet to talk, about anything.

Izzy, Joe, and Matt walked in laughing excitedly about the game victory around nine pm.

"Hey guys, how was the game?" asked Tai as he sat up.

"Pretty good," answered Joe,"We won!"

Matt smiled,"And i'm gonna go celebrate in Akira's dorm with the band and some chicks." Matt said while pretending to drink from an imaginary can. "Anybody gonna join me?"

Joe shook his head,"No. I'm going to study with June, Momoe, and Adriel."

Matt rolled his eyes,"After the game Joe? Really?"

"Yep."

"All you ever do anymore is study. I'm starting to think that's not all you guys are doing."

"I could tell you," offered Joe,"Sometimes June and go a-"

Matt threw up his hands,"No! No! That is okay. I don't want to know. What about you Izzy?"

Izzy shook his head,"Nah. I'm kind of tired. I think i'm just gonna chill here."

Matt huffed,"Tai? What about you? You think you and that bum ankle are up to it?"

"Naah, I'm gonna stay here with Izzy," he answered.

Matt tossed his arms up in frustration,"Fine! Suit yourselves!" he said as he walked through the door. Joe followed right after him, back pack in hand.

"Well i'll be in my room," Izzy said as he turned and walked down the hall leaving Tai alone lying on the couch.

It wasn't more than five minutes before Tai dozed off. An hour later he woke up to a puddle of cold water on his ankle. His bag of ice had melted and was beginning to get extremely uncomfortable. He stood up from the couch and took the bag to the kitchen sink. Opening it slowly, he poured all of the frozen water down the drain and then walked to the freezer to get more ice.

He turned towards the counter to fix his bag and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Tai turned to see Izzy staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Sooo Tai, did your ankle make some sort of miraculous one day recovery?"

Tai raised an eyebrow to Izzy pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You're not limping anymore," stated Izzy,"What's going on?"

_DAMN IT!_

Izzy was smart, Tai knew he couldn't lie about his ankle. He just wasn't sure if the truth was any good either.

"Tai?"

He sighed and walked over to the couch to sit down with Izzy right behind him. He braced himself. Tai figured he'd sound crazy, but Izzy had asked so...

"Yeah, you caught me. I'm completely faking this," admitted Tai.

"Why?"

"It's a long story," sighed Tai.

Izzy sat down on the floor in front of Tai,"Well good, cuz I've got time."

* * *

Davis laid on his bed wide awake. He couldn't believe he had jusy hooked up with Mimi Tachikawa. He needed to tell somebody, but then it occured to Davis. Who would ever believe him?

_Nobody would believe that_. 'Hey, guys. I skipped the game because Mimi invited me over to hook up with her." Yeah right, I hardly believe that even happened.

Davis sighed,_Ill just have to keep it a secret until she wants to talk about it publically. It'll just have to be a descreat relationship._

As be heard the others come in, he sat up and walked towards his bedroom door. TK, Ken, and Cody walked into the living room coming from the football game. Cody noticed Davis first,"Hey Davis! Where were you tonight? You missed a good game."

Davis thought quickly. He should've came up with an excuse is advance,"Oh damn, it's too bad I missed it. I-i was here. I was really tired after my soccer game and I fell asleep," he lied.

"Davis, tired after a game? Since when?" laughed Ken.

"Yeah," agreed TK,"Are you getting sick or something Davis?"

He shrugged in reply,"I don't think so."

TK felt the answer was acceptable and moved on to a new subject,"So Davis. You really had Rebeccah upset at the game. How come none of us knew you too were messing around?"

Cody butted in before Davis,"We should've known, what girl isn't Davis hooking up with?"

"Well when you put it like that Cody you make it dirty," said Davis.

Ken laughed lightly,"Because it's not right?"

Davis glared while the others joined in on Ken's laughter. "So," started TK," Did you two, ya know?"

Davis raised an eyebrow to his friend,"Did we what?"

"Ya know," said TK,"Don't make me say it."

Davis rolled his eyes beginning to get fed up. Why couldn't TK just say what he was trying to say,"No I don't know. I can tell you we hooked up."

"No-" said TK before Cody inturuppted him.

"He wants to know if you two had sex!"

An appaled look immediatly came over Davis' face,"What? No! How many times do I have to tell you guys? I don't have sex."

"Until marriage?"

"_Until marriage."_

* * *

Izzy adjusted his position on the floor to get comfortable again. Tai had just finished the story about his fake ankle injury. He'd included every detail he could think of and was waiting for Izzy to process the whole thing.

"Well...I never thought she'd stoop that low but I guess I can believe that," he finally said,"And you don't know what you did?"

"Nope."

"Well it must've been something pretty bad to piss Mimi off so much that she'ld pull this."

"Yeah, I guess so. It seems like alot of trouble and way too much thinking for her."

Izzy lowered his brow,"Don't let Mimi fool you Tai. She's not stupid, not in the least. Even if she might pretend to be. Trust me, she's not. Mimi smart, manipulative, proud and sneaky. It's a pretty deadly combination. She gets things done."

Tai nodded. Obviously Izzy was right. Mimi had gotten this done, or so she thought anyway. Thankfully Jeremy had told him or might really be hurt roght now. Then it hit him! Chizuru had tried to talk to him that day after class and he'd been a jerk to her.

Izzy noticed Tai's sudden change in expression,"What is it?"

Tai sighed,"I forgot, Chizuru had tried to tell me after class one day. I kind of brushed her off."

"Really? Bridgette and Chizuru usually never go against Mimi. That's odd. I wonder if maybe they're starting to get tired of her."

* * *

plz comment!


	12. Chapter 12

i do not own digimon

* * *

12

Mimi jumped on Sora's bed excitedly! It was about ten and she already had their whole day planned in the city. Most of it consisted of shopping, but why else would you go to the city anyway?

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she screeched.

Sora turned over and rubbed her eyes. She loved to sleep in past twelve on Saturdays, but obviously today that wasn't happening."I'm up, i'm up."

Mimi hopped off of Sora's bed,"Good. Now hurry up and get ready! We have a full day ahead of us!"

Sora groaned, she hated cheerful, upbeat Mimi. She hated dick Mimi too, but atleast she wasn't so loud and peppy. Sora hopped in the shower and threw on a some clothes. She combed down her short brown hair and quickly went to grab a hair clip. When she looked up at the random clip she'd pulled from her box she stopped. It was a small clip Tai had given her for her birthday years back. _Tai, I need to talk to him. By now he probably hates me._

Sora wanted to stick the clip back in the box and pull out a new one, one with less history behind it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She stuck it in her hair and met Mimi in the living room.

"Okay, i'm ready," she announced as Mimi checked her out up and down.

"You look cute. I really like that clip. I've never seen you wear it before. Where'd you get it?"

Sora cringed, she wasn't going to mention Tai's name in front of Mimi. She didn't want to get Mimi riled up so early and ruin the whole day."It was a-a gift, from my mom."

Mimi nodded and grabbed her keys off of the table. Sora followed her outside to where Mimi parked her car. She drove a white BMW SUV. It was the envy of every kid on campus, Mimi's name was even sewn into the head rests of the seats. Sora hopped into the passenger side and adjusted her seat. Mimi started the car and smiled.

"Daddy just put money in my account," she said flashing Sora a bank card,"So you can guess what we're doing today."

"Shopping? Mimi I don't know. I was trying to sav-"

Mimi cut Sora off,"Sora! Woah, who said you were paying for anything. I'm paying okay?"

"Mimi, no. You always pay."

"So? You're point being? It's not my money, it's my dads. If he thinks showering me with stupid gifts and money will help me to forgive him, fine whatever. Atleast he trys... my mom won't even attempt to talk me." she said, her voice trickling off towards the end.

"Meems..."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to go there. Let's just move on and enjoy the day. We're going to shop and you're going to like it."

"Fine," said Sora dropping the subject. She missed the days when Mimi would open up to her. After springbreak last year, when Mimi had really changed, she had opened up to Sora one time. After that she became a new person, a colder person, and refused to talk about the incident ever again.

Mimi and Sora talked about other things during the rest of the ride, mostly school.

"Have you written that Physics paper yet?" asked Sora.

Mimi raised an eyebrow,"Physics? Sora I didn't take Physics. I took Anatomy again."

"What? Why we took Anatomy last semester and AP Chemistry."

"Yeah well, I failed Anatomy so I took it again."

"How? Mimi I saw you do all your homework and I saw your grade on every test. How could you fail?"

"Easy, I never turned that work in and I bombed the final. I did it on purpose."

Sora sighed and rolled her eyes,"Ugh Mimi, to be so smart you do some really stupid things sometimes. Why would you do that?...Not to be in class with your stupid friends of yours I hope."

Mimi didn't answer, she pretended to focus on the road instead.

"Ohh Mimi, I just don't understand why you do the things you do sometimes."

"Well i'm not asking you to," Mimi grunted,"Let's just drop this too and enjoy the day, okay?"

* * *

Izzy tossed on his shirt and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for him. He'd been the last guy to get in the shower and therefor, the last guy to get dressed.

Matt looked up at Izzy,"Good. So everybody's ready?" he groaned.

"Yeap," Joe answered book in hand.

"I hope you don't actually intend on reading that book," said Matt.

"Actually I did, why?"

Matt tossed Joe his keys,"Because you're driving."

Joe tried to protest, but to no avail,"But-"

"Joe you're driving. Deal with it. I am waaay to hungover to drive."

"Whose fault is that?" asked Joe as he laid his book on the counter.

Izzy, Tai, and Matt followed Joe out of the front door to Matt's black mustang and piled in. Matt laid his head on the passenger side window,"So what's on the agenda today Izzy?"

Izzy shrugged, he hadn't really formulated an agenda. "I don't know. There's the mall and a few good movies out."

"I don't care what we do as long as we go to that buffet for dinner. That big one we went to last time where everything was like covered in grease. It was great," added Joe.

"That doesn't sound like a healthy choice for a future doctor to make," said Matt.

"Yeah, well i'm not a docter yet and grease makes everything taste better."

The guys laughed as Matt turned to face Tai,"So Tai, anything you want to do? Or don't want to do with your cruddy ankle?"

"I don't really care," admitted Tai. He was glad to get off campus for a while. He couldn't believe that he already needed a break after his first week on campus.

"Fine," said Matt,"I guess we'll be starting this day at the mall."

* * *

Kari woke up Saturday to a knock at her door. She rolled over and looked at her clock, it was barely 7:30. Yolei poked her head into Kari's room.

"You have a guest," she said,"a boooy."

Kari groaned,"This early?" She hadn't remembered making any plans,"Who?"

"TK."

"TK?" said Kari sitting up abruptly. She immediatly began combing threw her fingers with her hair as Yolei giggled.

"Yeah, you're boyfriend is sitting on the couch waiting for you. He told me to tell you to put some shoes on."

"Did he say what for?"

"Nope."

"Oh...he's not my boyfriend either!"

"Whatever," laughed Yolei,"Be happy. I wish Ken would romantically show up in the morning and greet me."

Kari laughed,"I'm sure he will one of these days. Now out! I have to get ready!"

Kari ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then into her room to throw on a pair of cute sweats. Ten minutes later she emerged in the living room in front of TK.

"Wow, i didn't think it took ten minutes to throw on shoes but you look nice."

Kari blushed,"Thanks... So why are you here? It's really early."

TK smiled,"I thought maybe you'ld enjoying spending the morning with me? The guys are out doing who knows what and I made breakfast. Not like a date, I just don't want to eat it all alone. That would be pretty pathetic."

"Yeah, it would be a little pathetic. I guess i'll eat a non date breakfast with you so you can retain your dignity," she grinned.

"That's all i'm asking."

Kari follwed TK across campus to his dorm. He opened the door to the place he shared with Davis, Cody, and Ken. It was plain and not very decorated.

In the kitchen she could see the layout he had prepaired. There were eggs, toast, bacon, potatoes, granola, fruit and orange juice. He'd obviously went through alot of trouble.

"So you made all of this before you knew you'ld have someone to eat it with?" asked Kari,"What if I hadn't come with you?"

TK smiled,"I would've looked really stupid and I'ld be eating alone."

"Well you're lucky I came along then," said Kari as she sat down at the counter to a plate TK served her. She took a few bites and a sip of juice.

"Soo? How is it?" he asked nervously. He hoped she found it alright. He didn't want to serve her bad food.

"Hmm, it's acceptable I guess."

"Acceptable?"

Kari laughed at TK's hurt expression,"It tastes great," she admitted.

"Well thanks."

After they ate, Kari followed TK to the living room couch. She sat beside him as he turned on the TV. He flipped through several channels before deciding on some cheesy reality show. After a while Kari began to feel herself getting tired. She yawned and laid her head on TK's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"You can go to sleep," he offered,"It's fine."

Kark smiled bofore dozing off. TK smiled and admired the girl now asleep in his arms. Several minutes after Kari, TK felt himself falling asleep too. He closed his eyes and dozed off soon after her.

* * *

June sat in her room with Momoe across from her and Davis sitting in her desk chair gossiping. Davis wasn't particapating as much as he was rolling his eyes wishing he could leave. The only reason he was with his sister was to videochat with their parents like they did every week and give TK time alone in the dorm. What for, Davis had no idea.

"Oh and Mimi was classic! That stuck up cow! She'll never show her face at practice again after what you said to her!" cackled Momoe obnoxiously.

Davis' ears perked up at the mention of Mimi's name and he listened closely.

"I know right! It was soo funny. I'm pretty sure after I called her fat she cried. She deserved it. She's a spoiled brat anyways. I don't know who she thinks she is but she should stay out of our way for a while now."

Davis' face turned to disgust as he spoke up,"How is that funny?"

June glared at her brother,"Nobody asked for your input Davis. So shut it!"

"You're just as much a bitch as you think she is! What's wrong with you?"

Momoe stood back and gasped as June stood up from her bed and slapped Davis. As much as he wanted to hit her back he refrained.

"Fuck you Davis!"

Momoe slowly slipped out of the door and into her own room as she left Davis and June to their fighting. They fought like this all the time but she still hated being around to see.

"Why?" he yelled,"Because I'm telling you the truth?"

"Why? Why do you even care Davis?"

Davis hesitated and June easily picked up on it. "I-i don't!" he lied.

Suddenly June stopped yelling and looked brother up and down,"Look Davis, I don't know what's gotten into you and I really don't care but i'm going to warn you right now."

Davis rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear whatever June had to say at this point.

"Maybe you like her, i don't know but I see the way you run around with girls all over this campus. There are girls way worse than me out there, including Mimi. Whether you believe me or not. You're going to get yourself hurt Davis and as much as I don't like you all the time, I still love you and I don't want to see you get hurt okay? I'm just saying, be careful...You can't defend all of them."

Davis walked towards June's door aggrivated. He wasn't going to stick around for this. Now all of a sudden she wanted to be a good sister. "Whatever."

* * *

plz comment !


	13. Chapter 13

i do not own digimon

* * *

13

Mimi and Sora tossed tons of bags into the trunk and back seat of Mimi's car laughing wildly at around seven o' clock. They'd spent the entire day shopping in the mall and were now on their to get something to eat.

"Where do you want to go?" Mimi asked as she opened her car doors.

Sora pulled an ad out of her bag,"I want to go here," she said pointing to the advertisment of a buffet down town. Mimi looked it over.

"You really want to go here?" she asked frowning.

Sora smiled widely,"Yes, I really do."

Mimi sighed,"Fine," she said as she entered the address into her GPS. She really didn't want to go to a buffet and be tempted, especially if she ever wanted to get back on the cheerleading team.

"I bet you'll like it," said Sora smugly.

"Mm-hmm, bet you I won't."

"We'll see."

Mimi pulled into the parking lot of the oversized buffet. TO be so big, the parking lot sure was small and crowded she thought.

Sora's smile only grew wider as they walked in and saw the selection.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, I bet this food gross."

"It looks great to me," Sora said as she grabbed her first plate and began piling it with random food.

Mimi grabbed a plate and headed in the direction of the salad bar way in the back. She made herself a small pile of veggies and sat across from Sora.

"Are you serious? That's all you're going to have?"

Mimi shook her head,"No, I think i'm going to get some more salad."

Sora rolled her eyes,"You're missing out."

"Pssh, doubt it." Mimi said as she stood up and walked towards the salad bar once again. She tossed more lettuce onto her plate and headed towards the dressing. As she looked up she noticed some one, some one she thought she knew. She looked closer and then it hit her. Walking past the salad towards the bathroom was, was-

_Tai? What is he doing here? What is he doing here walking? I thought he sprained his ankle just yesterday and was limping. What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Davis slammed the entrance door to his dorm and walked straight into the kitchen. As he poured himself a glass of water he looked over and noticed TK fidgeting awake on the couch, trying not to wake the girl beside him. _This is what TK wanted the morning alone for, to seduce some girl?...Is that Kari?_

"Well I see you had a pretty good morning TE."

TK streched and yawned,"Yeah, and I see you didn't. What's with all the door slamming?"

"Fight with June," he replied carelessly, to Davis it was really no big deal.

"Really, again? You're like the worse siblings ever."

Davis sighed,"Yeah I know right."

"Have you ever even attempted to get along?"

"We try," defended Davis,"It happens sometimes. I mean I everything there is to know about June and she knows everything there is to know about me. But it's whatever. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine," said TK getting up and joining Davis in the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and then hoisted himself on top of the counter. As he took his first sip, Kari stirred on the couch.

"Soo..." started Davis," What's going on here?"

TK smirked mischeviously. He always enjoyed a a chance to mess with Davis and his values. "Look Davis, just because you plan to wait doesn't mean we all do."

Shock spread across Davis' face as he listened to his friend's answer,"Are you serious?" he spat.

TK laughed at Davis' reaction,"Ha no! We had breakfast, watched TV, and then fell asleep. No action."

"Really? Not even a kiss?"

"Nope, not even a kiss."

Davis rolled his eyes and laughed,"Geez TK, you made her breakfast and got nothing? You must have like the worst game ever."

* * *

Tai and the guys piled into Matt's car after an eventful day. They'd spent time around the city at the mall, mostly in the arcade. They'd caught a movie and went to a few other places along the way. They'd met a few girls, got a few numbers and now they were going to eat.

Joe pulled Matt's car into a spot in the back and they all stepped out. Tai of course limped, he had to keep up his act. At least in front of Joe and Matt. They entered the buffet and immediatly began piling plates high with different foods. Tai sat his plate down at the booth but didn't sit just yet.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said before heading off towards the restrooms. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he gave up carrying on that stupid limp. It was irritating.

He used the bathroom, washed his hands and began to walk back towards his seat. He barely made it five feet before he felt somebody grab his shoulder and drag him into a booth.

"So you must think i'm pretty fucking stupid!" said Mimi clearly pissed off.

Tai was still in shock. He couldn't believe he was looking at Mimi right now.

"What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?"

"How did your ankle miraculously heal in a day?Huh? I'm not an idiot, far from it. You and Jeremy faked that whole thing. I should've known he wouldn't go through with it that- ugh!"

"What is your problem? You got what you wanted. I didn't play yesterday. Why can't you just back off? I don't even know why your so, so...obsessed with me?"

"What?" said Mimi raising her voice in anger,"Obsessed with you? Excuse me? I am not obsessed with anybody. I just don't like being embaressed, kind of like what you're trying to do to me right now! I don't know who the hell you think you are Tai but let's get something straight!"

Tai rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to sit there and be chewed out by some crazy girl he barely even knew. He stood up from the booth to walk away but Mimi grabbed his arm,"I'm not done talking to you."

Tai jerked his arm away,"I don't care. Take your hand off of me!"

Mimi stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt," Look Tai, I don't appreciate looking stupid and I'm getting sick of this attitude you're giving me. You keep fucking with me and i'm tired of it. I was going to let the phone number thing go after this but you tried to play me, you and Jeremy. And you obviously dont take me seriously, but you will. Next time it'll be your leg, not your ankle."

"Is that suppose to be a threat?"

Mimi laughed,"A threat? I don't make threats, i get things done Tai. I only make promises. So next time it'll be your leg, and trust me. That's definitly going to happen." she said letting go of Tai's collar. He watched as she turned and walked back towards her own table.

_Did that really just happen? he thought as he walked back to his own booth. Suddenly, he didn't really feel like eating anymore._

* * *

Kari rubbed her eyes as she finally woke up. The clock on TK's wall said it was 12:30. So she hadn't been there asleep too long. As she sat up to stretch her arms, she noticed four boys sitting in the kitchen talking over glasses of water. She tried to be quiet but TK, Cody, Davis, and Ken noticed her almost immediatly.

"Heeey Kari," waved Davis laughing like a little kid. He obviously found this to be hilarious. TK glared at him and then walked over to Kari as his room mates whispered and laughed behind him.

"Hey..." he whispered crouching down.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked bitterly, not what TK was expecting.

"Huh? I didn't want to, you were aslee-"

"But clearly you wanted to embaress me? This looks so bad TK. It's not like we're together."

"Kari, they know what really happened. Just calm down," said TK as he reached out to put a comforting hand on Kari's knee.

Kari pushed it away," No TK. Now I look easy in front of all the guys, that's embaressing. I shouldn't have stayed. I-im going home."

"What? Kari, you're overreacting. Please just chill for a second." said TK as he stood up with Kari. She walked towards the door and he followed right behind her. His good morning was taking a turn for the worst. He hadn't planned for her to get so upset like this. He hadn't seemed like a big deal to him.

Kari opened the door and walked out, TK quickly reached out and put his hand on her shoulder in one final attempt to stop her. "Kari come on, just listen to me."

Kari turned and pushed TK into the door frame,"Leave me alone," she warned as she walked towards the main campus.

TK stood in shock for several seconds trying to figure out where things had completely went wrong. He turned and reentered his dorm to looks of surprise on all of his friends faces.

"What just happened?" asked Ken, the question on everybody's mind.

TK shrugged defeatedly."I honestly don't know," he answered,"I think i'm just gonna go lay down."

The guys watched as TK dragged his feet down the hall and to his bedroom. They all couldn't help but feel bad for him. None of them could figure out why she had reacted the way she did. They didn't think any less of her, TK was a nice guy. He'd never give them any reason to think Kari was doing something she wasn't.

"This sucks, now TK's extra bummed," stated Davis.

Cody nodded in agreement,"I feel bad for him. I think we sort of ruined his moment. He really likes her."

"Maybe one of us could talk to her," suggested Ken,"You know, like try and calm her down and tell her that it TK didn't mean for it to happen like that."

Cody and Davis agreed. It sounded like it would work, and it might be better coming from one of them. Kari probably wasn't in the mood to talk to TK anyway.

"Well," said Davis,"Ken I believe that since it was your brilliant idea and you have the most soothing voice out of all of us, you should talk to her."

Ken's face turned red with panic,"Wait-wha-no. I can-no."

Davis grabbed Cody and turned him towards the hall,"No no no Ken. You volunteered so we'll let you do it. Just try and do it before the week end is over and TK slips into an even deeper depression."

* * *

Mimi and Sora entered their dorm around 9:30 Saturday night dragging all of their bags behind them. Mimi was glad to be back, especially after her run in with Tai. A run-in she hadn't even told Sora about.

Sora took in a deep breath and dropped her bags in the hallway,"Whew, it feels good to be back. Thanks Mimi, I really needed this."

Mimi leaned against the front door and smiled,"Oh don't mention it Sora. Anytime."

"Well, I think i'm gonna turn in. I'm kind of tired. Nite!" she said as turned around and shut the door to her room.

"Nite!" said Mimi as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. She scrolled down her contact list until she reached Davis'.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Davis, it's Mimi. Meet me in my dorm, say ten minutes?"

"A-alright."

Mimi waited patiently for Davis to show up at her door. Tonight, she figured she'd pretend to take an interest in Davis and get to know a little about him. The more comfortable she made him, the easier it would be to pry June's deepest secrets out of him. And the more entertaining it would be when he started to like her and she broke him.

Fifteen minutes later Davis knocked on her door and she stood up to open it. "You're late," she scoweled,"I don't like to be kept waiting."

Davis didn't even attempt to defend himself or apologize, he just followed Mimi back to her bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind her and then immediatly turned her lips to Davis'.

She kissed him almost as if her life depended on it, her highschool life did atleast. Davis kissed her back with the same intensity. Slowly she slid her hands up the back of Davis' shirt taking in the perfection of his body. Soccer had done him well, but she couldn't get caught up in that. She just reminded herself that she'd seen better and forced herself to continue hooking up with Davis. She had bigger things riding on this relationship.

After what felt like forever Mimi got tired of just kissing,"Well," she said as she Davis held her around her waist softly.

He kissed her gently,"Well what?"

Mimi rolled her eyes,"What do you think Davis? Are we gonna kiss all night or are we actually going to..."

"I'm fine with kissing all night," said Davis,"Really."

Mimi pushed away from his grip,"Are you serious right now? I'm offering it to to you right now. Any other guy would jump at this opportunity."

Awkwardly Davis looked at Mimi and then sat down on her bed, he'd obviously have to explain himself to her. He just didn't want to come off as wierd. What normal high school boy shared his views?

"I've seen you before around campus with tons of girls, you can't tell me you're not getting with some of them. What's wrong with me? It's not like I have herpes or something!"

Davis sighed,"Mimi, Mimi calm down. There's nothing wrong with you. I'm not getting with you because... i'm not getting with any of them."

Mimi raised a brow,"Seriously? Not one? Why not? I'm sure they practically throw themselves at you all the time."

Davis shrugged,"Yeah, I mean I guess so. But I... I just really want to wait. Like until marriage."

"Ugh...why? Are you like catholic?"

"No, well this gonna sound really gay but it's really important to me. My mom did and my grandparents waited and they all told June and me about how special it was. My dad says he really regrets not waiting and I just don't want to make that same mistake you know? I want to be commited, and in love, and I want it to like mean something..." he admitted to Mimi slightly embaressed afterwards.

_Wow_, she thought. _That was really innocent and sweet...it's a shame that's not going to happen._

"Aww, that's really cute Davis. More guys should be like that. Your parents raised you and sister really well I guess."

Davis shrugged,"Well they raised me well atleast."

"What?" asked Mimi confused. She wasn't exactly sure where Davis was going.

"June didn't wait. She lost it a while ago, at like 13. It was a disaster."

Mimi's ears perked up as Davis spoke. Maybe she'ld be able to get something out this she could use. She looked at Davis interestedly, hoping he would go on,"How?" she asked.

Davis cringed at the memory,"Well she got pregnant and she miscarried and then to get her away from her boyfriend, my parents sent her here."

_How tragic, and classic all at the same time. So June isn't so perfect after all._

"Wow, that's terrible," gasped Mimi dramatically.

"Yeah, I just don't want my first time to end like that. I know it must've sucked for her having to go through that. It sucked having to watch her go through that."

Mimi nodded and theb took Davis' hand in hers and kissed him softly,"I'm sure it was, but you're a nice guy Davis. You'll get married and everything will turn out great."

He smiled back at her appreciativly,"Thanks Mimi."

* * *

well i hope u liked! plllzz comment!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! sorry the update took soooo long :\

**DephsXylex: Very true, mimi probablt isnt a good choice for davis. im glad you liked the confrontation between mimi and tai, sora and tai are coming soon. i have many chapters already written and waiting. kari was a bit of a drama queen lol **

**Vigatus: Yea, davis was sort of like an open book lol he was too happy to share with mimi.**

**CherrygirlUK19: Mimi is a threat, definitly. she gets more evil every time lol **

**.x: lmao! Mimi is practically a hooker! she'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants!**

Thanks for reading! I do not own digimon

* * *

14

Kari slammed the front door to her dorm.

"Yolei?" she yelled, begging that she would be home so that she coild tell her about what had happened. She got no reply.

_UGH! Where is Yolei? I need to talk to her! Noow!_

Kari stomped around her living room in a rage until finally she decided to go to her room. It was getting late and Yolei stilk hadn't returned. Around 9:30 she heard a knock at the door. It wasn't Yolei, she obviously had a key. Kari was pretty sure she didn't want to talk anybody else. She especially didn't want to talk to TK.

"Who is it?" she yelled through the door.

On the other side, Ken took several deep breaths. He was extremely nervous. He wasn't good at relationship matters, he wasn't good at most matters.

"Who is it?" she yelled again.

"Umm hey, it's Ken! C-can we talk? Please?"

Kari considered his request before opening the door. She was positive that he was here on behalf of TK, whom she didn't want to hear about, but she figured she'd entertain Ken anyway. Slowly she unlocked the door and allowed Ken to walk inside.

"What do you want?" she asked,"To apologize for TK?"

Ken shook his head,"Well kind of I guess. He didn't mean for it to end so badly and we don't think any differently of you. We all know you guys were just there hanging out. TK said he didn't want to wake you cuz you probably really tired. He told us that he'd gotten you up really early anyway. He feels bad... he really likes you."

Kari rolled her eyes angrilly.

"Did I mention he feels really bad? He's locked away in his room feeling terrible for hurting you."

"R-really?" she asked dropping her scowel and softening up. Maybe she had overreacted just a tad.

Ken nodded, hoping he wasn't completely embaressing TK," Yeah, really. Is there anyway you would forgive him? I'm sure he'ld be willing to do just about anything."

Kari blushed and began to think. There wasn't much she could think of, but one previous idea did hit her,"Yeah! Actually there is!"

"Great," smiled Ken,"What is it?"

"TK said he would try and set up like a group date. If he could get that set up, I guess I could forgive him."

"Well i'll tell him that and i'm sure he can set that up."

"Okay good, and I'ld appreciate if you'ld be a part of it Ken."

Ken's tongue began to tie as he became nervous,"M-me?"

"Well yeah, and Yolei I was hoping."

"And Y-yolei?" he repeated.

Kari nodded innocently,"Yeah, do you think that would be okay?"

Still nervous, Ken swallowed hard before he answered. Of course he wanted to say yes, but the idea of actually talking to Yolei in an intamite setting made him nervous. "Y-yeah I think that would be o-okay."

Kari's smile widened at Ken's answer,"Great!" she squeeled,"If he can get that together, i'll be more than happy to forgive him."

* * *

Izzy lay on his bed trying to fall asleep after finally coming home. He was pretty sure Matt was already snoozing, and Joe was still up studying. He could'nt be sure what Tai was doing, but he knew that Tai was still up. His light was shining underneath his door. Izzy couldn't help but notice that since they'd went to eat, Tai's demeanor had changed.

Izzy leaned over to his end table to turn off his lamp but before he could hit the switch his phone began to vibrate. He looked at the caller I.D but the number was coming up WITHHELD. Hesistently he answered,"Hello?"

"Hello? Izzy?" replied a familiar female voice, irritating him.

"Mimi? Why are you calling me blocked?"

"Well, I figured if I didn't then you wouldn't answer..."

Izzy grinned to himself, "Yeah, that's probably right."

Mimi grunted on the other line,"Ugh, Izzy I don't get how you can-why you-ugh! Dammit Izzy!"

He laughed at Mimi's frustration though she didn't seem to think it was as funny.

"What's so funny?" she spat jokingly,"Do you get joy out of being mean to me?"

"Yeah, I just loove being mean to you Mimi. It's what I live for," he answered with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Could've fooled me."

"Oh whatever Mimi, because you're so nice. What did you call for anyway?"

Mimi didn't answer. There was an awkward silence on the phone as Izzy waited patiently for a response. Growing impatient, he said her name again to gain her attention,"Mimi?"

"Izzy, do you still love me?" she asked finally.

Izzy was slightly confused,"You called me to ask me if I still love you?"

"No, no, well-Izzy please! Just answer the answer the question."

Sighing, Izzy thought over his answer. As much as he wished he was strong enough to say no, he just couldn't. He did still love Mimi, he'd realized that yesterday when they'd kissed.

"Well yea-Yes, Mimi. I do still have those feelings for you."

"...I still love you too Izzy."

Although he was glad to hear it, he wasn't sure that changed anything. "I'm happy about that Mimi, don't get me wrong but...I mean, why does it matter?"

"I want to try and make it work again between us Izzy. Please? I know I asked before but I think i'm finally ready for a second chance."

That completely shocked Izzy, what shocked him even more was that he began to consider it. Maybe their relationship did deserve a second chance. Maybe this time, it would work- but he wasn't sure. "Mimi, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Izzy please, we don't have to be official we can just 'talk', get to know eachother again. Maybe you can take me on another date, like you used to."

Considering the idea, Izzy caved reluctently,"Okay Mimi. We can give it a shot I guess."

"Thank you!" Mimi squeeled on the other line,"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome," Izzy laughed,"But now i'm going to bed. We can start this tomorrow."

"Fine, tomorrow. Good night Izzy!"

"Good nite Mimi," he said as he ended the call on the phone, not sure what he'd gotten himself into.

As Mimi ended the call on her end she smiled wide. Before, months ago, she'd legitimatly wanted to get back together with Izzy. Ironically now, he was giving her a second chance and she didn't even really want it.

_How perfect,_ she thought. _This will only make scaming Davis that much easier. The more he actually starts to like me, the more i'll push up on Izzy. It'll be classic. Chizuru and Bridgette would get such a kick out of this, but they can't know anything about it. If anyone finds out about me and Davis then it'll be ruined_.

Thinking that, Mimi whipped out her phone once again and sent a text to Davis.

DAVIS,  
I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF WE DIDNT TELL PEOPLE ABOUT US. ESPECIALLY YOUR SISTER. I THINK, ATLEAST FOR NOW, WE SHOULD KEEP THIS QUIET. I KNOW WE CAN REALLY MAKE THIS WORK THOUGH. JUST KEEP YOUR NIGHTS FREE FOR ME ;-). IM TRUELY STARTING TO LIKE YOU. XOXO  
-MIMI

As she sent it she smiled. Everything should go smoothly now that she'd done a little damage control. It didn't take long for him to text back.

DONT WORRY MIMI, YOU CAN TRUST ME. BY THE WAY, IM STARTING TO LIKE YOU TOO.

_Perfect._

* * *

Tai lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Mimi's words over and over. He couldn't do anything to keep her from replaying in his mind. He had to admit, he was slightly intimidated. What if Mimi came through on her promise? He could only imagine what would happen to him.

She'd seemed upset, but not only with him. She hadn't been to pleased with Jeremy either. What if she told his secret? The one Tai had been trying to help him keep.

_I Have to warn him. If she plans to tell his secret, then he deserves to know. At least she had'nt found out that Tiffany had helped him or she'd probably ruin her life too._

* * *

Tai sat at the table Sunday afternoon staring at his lunch. He wasn't really interested in it. He couldn't eat anything until he found Jeremy. Every few minutes he'd look up and around the cafeteria, but with no success. He'd gotten distracted several different times- looking at Mimi and Izzy talking intently, watching Bridgettr and Chizuru look jealously at Izzy, staring at a distant Sora. When were they ever going to talk to eachother?

"Hey Tai!" he heard suddenly in his ear, shocking him out of his thoughts.

_Who the hell could that be?_ He thought as he turned around,"Tiffany? What are you doing here?" he asked between clenched teeth.

She took the seat beside him happily, even though he hadn't offered it. As much as he'd liked her idea, he was beginning not to like her.

"I just came to say 'hey', and maybe talk to you a little," she giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Tai hoped Jeremy would show up soon and give him a reason to get up from the table. "Oh...ughh o-kaay," said Tai finally.

"So, how have you been? How's the ankle?"

"Umm i'm fine, and it's doing pretty well. It's healing fast I guess..."

Tiffany smiled wide, and laughed airheadedly. Tai couldn't believe he'd actually thought she was smart. Talking to her now was like mild torture.

"That's good. I'll be at you game on Friday to see it in action then!"

Tai nodded, completely uninterested,"Oh yeah...thanks." Finally he spotted Jeremy taking a seat at a table with several other guys from the soccer team. Quickly he stood up,"Hey Tiffany, I'll talk to you later okay?"

He could faintly hear her say "Where are you going?" as he walked away, still pretending to limp a bit, but didn't care. He approached Jeremy and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey Tai! What's up?"

"We need to talk, now. It's important." he said as he crouched beside Jeremy. "Mimi knows."

"Mimi knows what?"

"That we faked this whole thing! The ankle thing!" whispered Tai loud and panicky. He watched as Jeremy's grew wide in shock.

"What do you mean Mimi knows? She can't know! There's no way!"

"Well she knows Jeremy. She knows and she's not happy. I know, she's already threatened me and I have to say I'm kind of worried."

"What did she say?" he asked. He could only imagine how mad she was. He was starting to get a little worried himself.

Tai winced as he remembered Mimi's words,"She said that next time it would be my leg..."

"Your leg?" Jeremy asked in complete surprise. Mimi was going to murder them. How could one girl be so intimidating?

"Yeah, I know. I'm not even sure what to expect, but i'm learning fast that it won't be pretty."

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief, words just weren't coming to him. He'd been pretty confident about their plan and though they'd executed it perfectly. This wasn't happening right now. He was sure he was dreaming.

"She's going to embaress me Tai, she's gonna tell my secret to everybody...How? How did she even find out?" he asked, a question Tai had been dreading. He didn't want to admit the thruth to Jeremy. He couldn't just tell him it was all his fault because he was being careless. Jeremy would want to kill him.

Tai stood up and slowly backed away from Jeremy,"Ugh, I-i don't kno-I have to go!" he said as he bolted as fast as his fake limp would allow. He'd be happy when it was healed and he could give up that stupid limp.

* * *

Davis couldn't help but to keep glancing over at Mimi. The way she was sitting so close to Izzy and smiling at him, you'ld think they were back together. At least that was the first thing that crossed Davis' mind.

"Yeah Yolei, so you have to be there. TK and I set it up already. You and Ken, Saturday night." Kari said in the background,"And Rebeccah, why don't you and Davis come together?"

"Okay! What do you think about that Davis? You want to go to movie night Saturday?" Rebeccah asked.

_What is she doing?_ Davis thought. _Does she really have to sit so close to him? And touch him every three seconds?_

_"Davis?"_

_Whatever he's saying can not be that funny._

"Davis!"

He heard his name all of a sudden and replied,"Wait what? What's going on?"

Rebaccah tensed up nervously,"I said, do you want to be my date to the movie night Saturday?"

**_JUST KEEP YOUR NIGHTS FREE FOR ME ;-)_**

"Umm, I'm busy. I can't," he answered feeling bad as Rebeccah's face gave away her dissapointment.

"Busy? Busy doing what?" barked Yolei.

"Just stuff. I already have plans okay?"

Yolei didn't buy his cheap answer and would'nt let up like he was hoping. "Plans? What plans could you possibly have?"

Davis looked from Mimi and Izzy to Yolei and then back to Mimi and Izzy. He couldn't focus on anything being said to him as he watched Mimi flirt with Izzy. The jealousy and hurt he was feeling was clouding his judgement and his entire mind.

"I just have shit to do! Geez, Rebaccah can find somebody else to take. I'm not the only guy at this school!" he yelled.

"D-davis?" stuttered Rebeccah hurt and nervous.

"What do you want from me? I said I was busy! Take some other guy, I really don't care! Just leave me alone," he spat getting up from the table and barging out of the cafeteria doors, leaving Yolei, Rebeccah and Kari sitting at the table in shock.

* * *

hope u enjoyed :) plz comment


	15. Chapter 15

i dont own digimon

* * *

15

Matt, Izzy, and Joe sat in their living room Sunday night gossiping like girls. At Westbridge, there was always something or someone to talk about. Tai sat in and listened to the guys so on about different kids around school, not really giving much input.

"Well, they broke up but they'll be back together next week," predicted Matt.

Joe nodded in agreement,"Speaking of back together...Izzy? What was up with you and Queen Mimi today? You two getting back together?"

Izzy's face turned red with embaressment as his friends waited anxiously for his answer,"Ugh...Well, you see... It's umm."

"That's a yes! They're definitly gonna back together. Izzy you pushover! I knew you'ld give in to her eventually!" laughed Matt,"I can't wait to see what happens this time."

* * *

Mimi sat on Bridgettes bed facing her and Chizuru. They had spent the last hour and a half talking about different girls and doing some of their homework. As Mimi wrote down her answer, she considered mentioning what Tai had done to the girls. After a few minutes, she decided against it. Not only had they been soft last time, but she also didn't want them to know how close she had came to being played by the new kid. However, Mimi did know a way they could be useful.

"Hey guys, do you know who we play this weekend?" Mimi asked. She knew the school they were playing this weekend, but she needed to get a conversation started.

Bridgette looked over at the Westbridge calender she had hanging on her wall. "Umm...The Hawthorne Hornets. Ooh aren't there cheerleaders really good?"

Chizuru shrugged while Mimi continued,"I don't know, but are you still talking to that soccer player over there, Brad or Bradley or whatever?"

Bridgette shook her head,"Nah, he still texts me though," she said before laughing,"Do you remember his how much his friend Joseph liked you? He wanted you so bad it was funny."

Mimi pretended to laugh along with the girls for a few seconds before she went back to what she was doing,"Ooh yeah, I remember Joseph. You know, he was really sweet. I should text him and see if we wants to hang out after the game." she lied while Bridgette and Chizuru's faces twisted up.

"Mimi, are you serious?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, do you have his number? Let me have it."

Bridgette turned to Chizuru and raised her eyebrows in confusion,"Um okay...Yeah. I can give it to you, here..."

* * *

Sora stared at her computer screen. She opened up a blank e-mail and attempted to type a message. After fifteen mintues, all she had managed was two words,

_Dear Tai._

She read the words over and over until finally she could'nt stand to see them anymore and she deleted them. THAT was so pointless, she thought, I don't even know his e-mail address anyway. I sit with him everyday at dinner and lunch, why can't I just talk to him?

Sora tossed herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow trying to release her frustration. This was getting to be too much. She could'nt sit at the table, or even be around Tai without it feelimg awkward. Why was it so hard for her to put the past behind her? She knew she was prolonging the situation, but she also knew that she owed Tai an explanation. You didn't just dissapear from someone's life without a good reason. It didn't work like that.

* * *

Mimi waited for Davis on a bench in the middle of campus. She'd told him to meet her there in hopes of getting more information to use against June- not that June's previous pregnancy hadn't shocked her enough.

Davis took his time going to meet Mimi. After seeing her with Izzy earlier, he couldn't help but have a few second thoughts about him and Mimi. Maybe this was too good to be true.

Mimi took a look at Davis and immediatly knew something was up. He walked up to her slouching, and uncaring with an uninterested look on his face."What's wrong?" she asked, pretending to care. All she knew was, if Davis was in a bad mood, she probably wouldn't get anything useful ouf of him.

Davis looked down at the sidewalk,"N-nothing, I'm just tired," he lied.

Mimi stood up from the bench to be closer to Davis,"Something's up, what's going on?" she questioned before attempting to kiss him.

She was surprised when Davis pushed her off gently and pulled his own face away. "What the hell was that about Davis? You don't want to kiss me?"

Davis turned his face,"Mimi, I-i saw you cuddled up with Izzy at your table today. What was that about?"

Internally, Mimi smiled. Good, Davis had noticed and it had bothered him. So maybe she wouldn't get anything else out of Davis tonight, but he was definitly starting to like her. He was already jealous of Izzy.

"Oh my gosh, Davis. Is that what you're upset about?" she said as she put her arms around him again and laid her head on his shoulder,"That was nothing. I am sorry if it looked like something else. Izzy and I are just friends, I promise you. Nothig more."

Though his better judgement was saying otherwise, Davis put his arms around Mimi and sighed,"It really wasn't anything?"

"No, no no no! It was definitly nothing. I swear. I wouldn't do that to you"

"Alright, i believe you. I'm sorry," he said despite the sick feeling in his gut he was sure was trying to warn him.

* * *

Yolei walked to TK's dorm late Sunday night, because he'd said he was alone. She really wanted to talk to him about Davis privately and see what was up with him at the table today. Of course he was always a jerk to Yolei, but he was never really a jerk to any body else. The way he'd snapped today was just weird.

A few seconds after knocking, TK emerged from his room and opened the front door. "Hey Yolei. What's going on?"

Yolei walked in and looked around the dorm just to be certain her and TK were alone. She had no idea where Ken, Davis, or Cody were but she didn't have alot of time so she didn't care.

"It's about Davis," she answered.

TK raised an eyebrow,"Davis?" he asked,"What about Davis?" Since he hadn't been at the table earlier that day, he hadn't seen the way Davis had been acting.

"He was acting wierd at lunch today. He like flipped out on me."

"I don't see the problem..."

"Worse than usual, and then he flipped out on Rebeccah too. She was on the verge of crying."

This surprised TK, Davis was always usual pretty nice. Rarely did he get mad at anybody, especially not girls. Davis hardly ever let himself lose his temper.

"What got him so upset?" TK asked curiously.

"Rebeccah asked him to movie night and he seemed really focused on something else, like distracted. So she asked him again and he kind of blew her off and said he was busy," started Yolei,"And then I asked him what he was so busy doing and it just took of from there."

"What did he say?"

"He was yelling that he busy and he wasn't the only guy here so Rebeccah could find another date because he didn't care. He just wanted her to leave him alone and then he stormed off. It was just...not like him."

TK took in Yolei's story and pondered it for a few minutes. DAVIS said that? And then he stormed off? I thought he liked Rebeccah...

"Well...that it does seem unlike Davis, but he hasn't said anything. Honestly, I don't know what's going on with Davis. He's been leaving at night for the past few nights, and he doesn't come back for hours. I have no idea what he's doing."

"Really?" asked Yolei.

TK nodded reluctently,"I mean, it's Davis. I just assumed he was out hooking up with some girl- that girl being Rebeccah."

"Well it's definitly not Rebeccah...But if he hasn't mentioned it, he's trying to keep it a secret."

"I don't see why he would," shrugged TK.

"Were gonna find out."

* * *

hope u enjoyed plz cooommeent


	16. Chapter 16

Another update! wooh!

**arandomguy227: lol im glad you enjoyed the chps! thnk u **

**DephsXylex: ooh Yolei lol she is getting a bit nosy. davis was being kinda douchey but he might get a little more punishment than he deserves in the coming chapters. Mimi needs to get her ass handed to her though, don't worry sooner or later she will :) **

**Vigatus: Youre welcome :D**

I do not own digimon!

* * *

16

Izzy walked into lunch Monday afternoon with Mimi beside him laughing. He remembered the laugh well, he'd loved it back when they were together. He had loved alot of things about Mimi. She was smart, funny, easy to talk to and she was gorgeous. Now she was different, but maybe if he was lucky he could the old Mimi back again.

He held the door open for her as they walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table. Matt shot Izzy a look that screamed he didn't approve, but Izzy ignored it.

"I'll be right back Izzy!" said Mimi, standing up from the table. Bridgette and Chizuru immediatly stood up to accompany her.

Joe closed his AP Anatomy textbook,"So you're walking her to lunch now?" he laughed,"Getting pretty serious huh?"

Izzy didn't answer. His friends had already made it clear they didn't approve, he didn't need to be reminded.

Akira looked up from the other end of the table where he was discussing new guitar rifts with the band. "Izzy? Are you serious? You and Mimi? Again?"

"No-"

"Yes!" interupted Matt with a scowel,"_AGAIN_."

* * *

Mimi walked back to the table with the girls. It was completely obvious that Davis was watching her. He probably had been since she'd walked in with Izzy. From the looks of it, he was just ignoring his friends and his lunch. Mimi was already starting to get to him.

Mimi sat down at the table and pulled out her cell phone.

MEET ME AFTER LUNCH BEFORE YOUR NEXT CLASS ON THE BENCHES OUTSIDE

He didn't text back, but Mimi knew he would be there.

Mimi finished her lunch a few minutes early. "Come with me outside," she whispered into Izzy's ear before walking out.

* * *

MEET ME AFTER LUNCH BEFORE YOUR NEXT CLASS ON THE BENCHES OUTSIDE

Davis looked over the message, _I shouldnt go_. _She's over there with Izzy again and something tells me they're getting back together. I don't want to be in the middle of that...but, maybe i'm wrong..._

Davis stood up and grabbed his lunch. He hadn't even touched it, but he still tossed it in the trash. He looked over to Mimi's table. She wasn't sitting there, so she must've been outside already. Walking outside towards the benches, Davis tried to convince himself he wasn't making a mistake. He wasn't used to being hurt. He'd never let himself start to like a girl so much before.

_I'm not making a mistake, am I? No, she likes me and I-i like her. I like her alot actually. I'm just so confused. I don't want to be wrong. I don't want to end up like June...I don't want to get hurt like that. I couldn't fall in love and then have it all torn out from under me. That would be devistating..._

Davis approached the bench area where he'd first sat with Mimi. It was two benches that sat around tons of flowers and trees. He could see Mimi sitting there. She wasn't sitting alone though-she was sitting with Izzy. WHAT was going on?

Davis stood watching as Mimi and Izzy laughed. He couldn't take his eyes of them as much as he wanted to. He felt a sick feeling begin to come over his stomach and it only got worse as he watched them lock lips in a passionate kiss.

Davis turned and walked back his dorm feeling terrible. He wasn't going to any of his other classes today.

* * *

Tai walked towards the cafeteria ready for lunch. He was just a few feet away from the doors when a familiar voice called his name.

"Tai! Tai! Wait up!" Tiffany yelled.

_GO AWAY._

"H-heey Tiffany, what's up?" he groaned back. She was really starting to become a bother.

"Nothing much," she giggled as she placed her hand on his arm,"Do you want to eat with me?"

_NO_

"Um, Tiffany I would...but I ugh just remembered I have anassignment to finish before class..." he lied as he turned around and walked away from Tiffany as fast as he possibly could.

"O-okay," she shouted awkwardly,"I'll see you in class!"

_Ugh! That stupid Tai Kamiya! He's going to like me, whether he knows it or not._

* * *

Davis still couldn't believe what he'd seen earlier. He was hurt, embaressed, confused, _pissed_. He deserved an explanation. He was sure of that much.

As he pulled out his phone to send Mimi a text, he recieved one.

WHY DIDNT YOU MEET ME EARLIER? :( MEET ME NOW. SAME PLACE.

Davis read the message what felt like over a million times and then tossed on some shoes. He had to go, he needed to know why she'd played him like that even if she said something he didn't want to hear.

* * *

Yolei stood in TK's room that night waiting for him to lace up his shoes. "Hurry," she said," Or we won't be able to follow him when he leaves!"

"I don't know Yolei, I don't think he's going to leave. Cody said he was sick."

Yolei didn't care if he was,"I just want to be prepared. I need to figure out what's going on, for Rebeccah. Did you see how down she was she was today?"

TK stood up and turned to face Yolei,"Yeah I did, and Davis was acting wierd too."

"You see," said Yolei,"That's why we need to get to the bottom of this."

She turned as she heard and then saw Davis walk past TK's bedroom. She waited a few seconds and then she heard him open and close the front door.

"Let's go!" she whispered to TK as he followed right behind her. They stayed as quiet as possible while they followed Davis. He led them to one of the group of benches of campus. Yolei and TK ducked behind a group of trees right by the bench. Davis sat down on the bench and waited.

"There's nobody here," whispered TK,"What do think is going on?"

"I don't know, let's give it a few seconds and see."

After three or four minutes, they began to notice Davis stir nervously. In the distance they could see somebody else approaching him.

"Davis?" the voice said, shocking TK and Yolei.

"Mimi," replied Davis.

"What happened earlier?" she pouted,"You didn't meet me earlier."

Davis rolled his eyes,"Are you serious? I came out here to find you kissing Izzy. You told me that you you two didn't have anything going on! You lied to me!"

Mimi rushed towards Davis and embraced him,"We don't I swear! Davis really! It meant nothing! He kissed me."

"Yeah, whatever," said Davis pushing away.

Mimi grabbed him again and took his hands in hers. She looked at him with big teary eyes and then pressed her lips against his. "Davis, please believe me. I want this to work. I do! You just have to trust me!"

Davis turned his head from Mimi'd gaze. Softly she placed her hand on his cheek."Why are you having such a hard time with this? Is it because of what you saw happen to June...Davis we won't end up like that. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Davis sighed and gave in again, hopefully Mimi wasn't the kind of girl who liked to break promises.

TK and Yolei ran back to TK's dorm room in utter amazement. "That did not just happen," said Yolei,"Tell me you saw and heard that too!"

TK plopped onto his bed,"I did see that, and I did hear that...but I don't believe it. Davis and Mimi?"

"There's no way. She's got to be playing him."

"Why do you say that? Maybe they really like eachother TK defended.

Yolei fidgeted with some knick knacks on TK's desk. She wasn't sure why, but she just didn't buy it. "Im not denying that Davis likes Mimi, I just have this feeling that this is going to end badly...You have to talk to him TK!"

His eyes grew wide at Yolei's words. She seriously didn't just say that."Talk to him? Yolei, we're not even suppose to know. He'll be pissed when he finds out we followed him."

"I don't care. If anyone will be able to convince him Mimi's trouble, it's you TK. He's too good for her. He's just going to get hurt."

TK sighed and leaned back defeatedly on his bed,"Yeah. You're right Yolei...I'll talk to him."

* * *

wooh plz comment


	17. Chapter 17

sooo...still dont own digimon. what a surprise

* * *

17

TK stood waiting by the gym doors nervously Tuesday morning. He had sent June an e-mail the night before asking to talk to her and he hadn't even been sure she would answer. All she'd known is that he was one of Davis' friends and he had said he needed to talk to her- it was important.

TK saw the girls walk out of cheerleading practice giggling one by one, but June came last next to Momoe. He cautiously approached her,"H-hey June. I'm TK. I e-mailed you last night."

Momoe looked from June to TK with confusion,"June, who is this?"

"One of Davis' friends..." she said hoping Momoe would take a hint and walk away,"Could you give us a few minutes Moe? I'll meet you back at the dorm."

Reluctently Momoe backed off and began to walk away, but not before lookig over her shoulder one more time. Of course she wanted to know what was going on. _June better fill me in later,_ she thought.

June glanced back towards TK taking him in. She'd seen him hanging around with Davis, and she knew he was Matt's little bother, but that was about all. They'ld never really talked before, but whatever he had to say must've been important for him to seek her out.

TK took a nervous deep breath and then sighed. He still wasn't sure if telling June about Davis and Mimi was a good idea, but it was too late to take it back now. He could only imagine what June was going to do, cause drama most likely. He didn't care because she needed to know, Davis needed to get out of this before he got hurt.

"Soo...what's up TK? What's so important?" asked June after an uncomfortable silence.

TK turned his direction to the ground beneath him, he just couldn't look June in the eyes. "Well it's Davis..."

"Davis? Is he okay?" June freaked overprotectivly, she really did care about Davis.

"Well yes and no. He's okay now, but he might not be later."

June's brows shifted,"What do you mean? TK what is going on with my brother?"

"I don't know how to explain this easily...Davis was acting kind of strange and leaving at night so yesterday I followed him. He was ugh...he was meeting Mimi and I think they're having a relationship...well i don't know."

"Davis? In a relationship? With Mimi? No. There's no way. She doesn't like this. She's doing this to get back at me about the cheerleading squad thing that cow! She knows this going to piss me off and she just plans on hurting him."

TK nodded in agreement,"That's what I thought. I was hoping you could do something. I don't want to see anything bad happen to Davis."

June didn't even bother to answer TK back, she was too busy fuming from the inside out. _How dare she? I'll kill her!_ She turned away from TK and headed in the direction of her dorm. She couldn't handle being outside right now. She just wanted to find Mimi and give her a piece of her mind.

* * *

Mimi tossed her phone back on her bed. She'd been texting Joseph, the Hawthorne soccer player, all night. If she was going to use him to her advantage, she had to make him feel comfortable first. She was reading one of his messages when she recieved a message from Izzy.

SO, I WAS THINKING DATE TONIGHT? ON ME?

As she walked down the hall, past Sora taking a shower, to the kitchen she conpletely ignored the message. WHATEVER.

She poured herself a glass of juice there was a knock at her door. WHO could that be? I'm not expecting anybody this early.

Slowly she opened the door only to see a red hot June.

"June? Why are you here?"

"How dare you? Do you think this is funny? Was it just your goal to make me look bad, get back at me for suspending you from the squad?"

Rolling her eyes Mimi answered with a question,"What are you talking about June?"

June took several intimidating steps towards Mimi,"You and Davis! Yeah, I know about you two and you secret relationship or whatever it is. End it, now."

"Why should I?" Mimi laughed,"Davis likes me, it's obvious."

"I don't care if he likes you. End it. I'm not going to let you hurt Davis."

"I'm not hurting Davis. He chose this."

"Well, he's naive. He's making a mistake."

Mimi smiled evily,"How? It's not like i'm gonna get pregnant."

June looked at Mimi angrily, _She wasn't_. She couldn't know, _could she_?

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you June?...Trust me, I don't think we're that reckless."

June's face turned bright red with embaressment. How did Mimi know anything about that? "Mimi you're a bitch. I don't know where you found out about that and I don't care. Stay away from Davis, or I swear to God i'll kick your ass."

Mimi laughed,"You won't do anything June, not unless you want the whole world to know about your preteen pregnancy. If Davis wants to see me, he's going to see me. That's that."

* * *

Sora toweled herself off in her room and picked out clothes for the day ahead of her. After deciding on an outfit she walked over to her vanity and sat down. Her hair was a wet mess piled on top of her head. She tried taming it with headbands, bows and ties but nothing worked.

After giving up, she looked down at the same set of clips that had been haunting her recently. Tai's stupid hair clips. _ARGH! Why? I just need to talk to him, today!_

She played with the clip between her fingers as she remembered the day he gave them to her. She regretted ever falling out of contact with Tai. She had been young and stupid and now, now she was just old and stupid.

_Im going to talk to him today. Ill get on my knees and apologize, beg for forgivness if I have to. I should've called him or e-mailed him but I- i couldn't tell him. I didn't even say bye. 'if I try and forget about him, it'll hurt less." Yeah right. It still hurts and I see him everyday. I messed up. I messed up then, im messing up now...Get yourself together Sora. Suck it up and just talk to him._

* * *

Tai walked to all of his classes with caution, God only knew when Mimi was going to come after him. He'd been texting Jeremy alot and found he was doing the same. He exited his last morning class in hopes of not only avoiding Mimi's unescapable wrath, but also avoiding,

"Tiffany?" She stood right behind him, tapping his shoulder annoyingly.

"Hey Tai!" she squeeked,"You wanna walk to lunch together?"

_Why would I_? He rolled his eyes trying to think of a semibelievable excuse..nothing."Um...yeah sure I guess..."

Tiffany's eye lit up as she smiled wide."Okay!" she cheered and shoved her books into Tai's hands. As much as he wanted to drop them and run he didn't, he just wasn't that rude.

"We should really hang out sometime Tai, you know? Maybe one on one?" Tiffany suggested hopeful.

"What, like a date?"

Slowly, Tiffany nodded,"Well...yeaaah, you could say that I guess. Like a date."

Tai knew that had been exactly what she had ment,"Umm Tiffany. I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything...but I see you in like a strictly friendly way. A completely unromantic, friendly way. I don't want to go on date or anything like that with you, i'm sorry."

Tai watched as she flinched beside him,"Wh-huh? I thought, I mean...but..." she sniffled.

"Tiffany? A-are you? Are you okay?" he asked genuinly caring. He hadn't ment to make her cry. Not too far from the lunch room, Tiffany snatched her books from Tai's hand. She turned sharply turned and headed in any direction that would take her away from Tai.

_Ugh! I can't believe this, I didn't want to make her cry. Now i look like an ass!_

Tai turned around and ran in Tiffany's direction but she was moving to fast for him to catch up. He stopped and sighed defeatedly, this couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Sora walked towards the cafeteria eager to see Tai. _Im going to get him alone at lunch and we are going to talk things out._

As she approched she spotted Tai also heading towards the cafeteria with some girl. She was smiling wide as Tai carried her books in his hand. Sora figured she could talk to him now before lunch, that would be even better. The closer she got, the more she could see. Tai spoke nervously and the girl tore her books from his hand crying. Slowly Sora backed off and Tai ran after her.

This was _definitly_ not a good time. _Urrg who was this girl? Why was she crying? Why was Taii chasing after her? Why was I suddenly a little jealous that Tai was chasing after her?_

* * *

Izzy sat at the table next to Matt playing with his sandwich. He wasn't really that hungry but he'd bought something anyway.

"Why so quiet Iz?" asked Matt with a grin.

Izzy didn't really want to admit what was on his mind, but he wasn't that good at keeping things from Matt either. "I'm just not feeling too great."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he continued to press Izzy,"Are you like cough, cough cold sick?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Im pretty sure Mimi rejected me for a date...I just don't want to get deep into this and then she pulls some BS again, you know?"

Matt rolled his eyes and sat his food back down on his plate to fully address Izzy. As much as he would've loved to say 'I told you so', he refrained. Izzy wasn't up to hearing that right now. "Izzy, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Yeah, I know Matt. You don't have to say it...It's just, I don't know, I love her still. It's hard."

"Aww Izzy, come on. Don't get all down on us again. It took us forever to get the old you back! It'll work out, i'm sure she'll be better this time."

"You really think so Matt? Like really?"

"No...but it's the thought that counts right?"

Izzy cracked a smile,"Yeah I guess so Matt."

* * *

After soccer practice that night Davis walked around campus hoping to see Mimi out and about. They hadn't talked all day, but he'd seen her a few times and every time she had glared at him. She wouldn't return his texts or calls either. He wasn't sure what he could've done wrong.

Finally after running around for almost ten minutes he spotted her walking towards her dorm. He was about to run after her but TK walked up and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Davis! Hey umm look, I think we should talk. Let me walk you to the dorm."

"TK im kind of busy right now, what do you need?" He snapped back, catching TK off gaurd.

Davis could tell TK was extremely nervous,"Umm I don't want to pry into your personal life...but it's about you and Mimi. We're good friends Davis, I just don't want to see you make any mistakes."

Davis looked at TK in disbelief, HOW had he found out about that? Remembering him and Mimi's agreement, he quickly denied it. "TK i don't know what you're talking about."

"Davis, yes you do."

Davis looked past TK to see Mimi walking into her dormitory. He was losing her. "Look TK," he glared,"Don't worry about me. You are not my dad and I am not your concern so back off."

"Im just looking out for you..."

"Well don't TK, just mind your business okay?" he said as he pushed past TK and ran to Mimi's dorm. Three minutes later, he was knocking on her door waiting for an answer. COME on, answer!

He got one several moments later accompanied by a really pissed off girl,"Davis, what are you doing here? Go home."

He didn't leave. "What's up with you? Why were you glaring at me all day? You didn't answer any of my messages."

Mimi rolled her eyes,"Yeah I wonder why, maybe it had something to do with the fact that you blabbed about us to your sister."

_My sister?_ "What are you talking about?" asked Davis, seriously confused.

Mimi grabbed his shirt collar and pulled Davis into her room closing the door behind them. She didn't want to get in a public squabble with Davis out in the hallway. That wouldn't be very discreet. "June came to me this morning threatening me! She knew all about us!"

"Well I didn't tell her!" defended Davis, "I haven't told anybody anything!"

Mimi sighed, she knew fighting wouldn't get them anywhere. She still wasn't sure Davis hadn't said anything but she knew a way she could find out. "Let's not fight about it," she said kissing Davis' cheek and pulling him close. She slid her hands under his shirt and lifted it above his head.

"Mimi? Does this mean you believe me?" he asked between kissing her irresistable lips.

"Im not sure yet."

She kissed Davis more intensly and pushed him towards her bed. He fell back with a soft thud. "If you didn't tell her," she started,"Prove it to me. Show me. You do care about me, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. What do you want?"

Mimi put her lips by Davis' ear and whispered softly,"I want you Davis. All of you, tonight."

Davis pushed Mimi away from him,"Mimi no. You know how I feel about that."

Not caring, Mimi kissed Davis' neck,"Come on Davis. It won't end like June's did if that's what you're afraid of. I care about you. We'll last, I promise."

"But Mimi..."

"You'll do it, if you really care about me."

Finally Davis caved under Mimi's pressure with one word, even if it sounded unsure it was enough for Mimi. She was glad to break him.

Davis nervously agreed, "O-_okay_."

* * *

Ken and Cody were already sound asleep in their beds so TK sat outside the bathroom door alone and concerned. He listened as best he could to the sounds coming from inside the second bathroom. Davis had been in there for atleast a half an hour throwing up. TK was pretty sure by now there was nothing left to throw up. He was mostly dry heaving.

Davis had come in earlier while TK was watching TV, looking terrible. His eyes had been lifeless and broken. TK had watched as Davis locked himself in his room for about twenty minutes before he'd ran to the bathroom to puke. He hadn't stopped since. TK was starting to get a bit worried. He hoped Davis wasn't seriously sick.

"Davis? Are you okay in there?" he asked again.

"For the millionth time, just please go away TK. Please." begged Davis desperatly. He almost sounded like he'd even been shedding a few tears.

"Davis what's going on? What happened? You've been acting wierd since I talked to you earlier."

Davis didn't answer TK's question, but TK could hear Davis running sink water. That must've been a good sign. He was at least coming out. A few minutes later, Davis finally opened the bathroom door with bloodshot eyes.

"What is going on Davis? Tell me, maybe I can help you."

Barely hearing TK's words, Davis dragged his feet past TK towards his room,"The only way you can help me is by leaving me alone. Please, I just want to be alone."

TK found himself outside of Davis' closed door still unsure of what was wrong. Whatever it was, he had to find out.

* * *

Tai left practice still feeling bad about making Tiffany cry earlier. Had he really been a jerk, or was she just overreacting. He wasn't sure at all. Once he walked in the door he tossed his back pack on the floor of the living room and walked straight into the kitchen. Joe, Izzy, and Matt entered the kitchen right after him.

"Soo," smiled Matt,"How was practice?"

"Great," replied Tai slowly. Matt was getting at something, but he was completely unsure what.

Joe chimed in next,"Oh, that's nice...you talk to anyone on your way home? Anyone special?"

"No, what's going on? Was I suppose to talk to somebody?"

Joe and Matt stared around the kitchen with childish smirks. Obviously they knew something Tai didn't.

"Come on guys? What's going on?"

A lughed slipped out of Matt then Joe hit him on the shoulder,"Matt!"

Izzy rolled his eyes,"What's up with your girlfriend?" he asked.

_GIRLFRIEND?_ "I don't have one. Who are you talking about?"

"The one who showed up here like sixteen times," said Joe.

"And called a million times, and waited outside the building for you, and walked past the field several times. She's like a stalker," laughed Matt to the fullest.

"Tiffany," stated Izzy bluntly,"She seems to be obsessed with you. It's kind of creepy."

"Wait, what? You guys are kidding right?"

Matt's laughed began to echo through the kitchen,"No! Why would we be kidding?"

Rolling his eyes, Tai hid his face in his hands. What was wrong with Tiffany? He'd told her earlier he wasn't interested. Why wouldn't she go away? "Im glad you find this so funny Matt. I can't believe this. She's dillusional."

Joe put a supportive hand on Tai's back,"Can't you just tell her you don't like her?"

"I did!"

"Well," said Joe awkwardly,"...that sucks."

* * *

i hope u liked! pllz leave tons o' comments :)


	18. Chapter 18

wooh new update!

**Appealtoreason: lol thank u! nd dont worry, ill think ull be pleased with the next few chapters and updates! its gettin there**

**big big misty fan: its fine, ur not offending me at all! i just like to read comments. i wouldn't say mimis a slut, but she is pretty manipulative and smart! she knows how to get what she wants! well find out why mimis the way she is soon tho, i promise!**

**Vigatus: ur welcome nd lol that would be pretty hilarious!**

**arandomguy227: lol thank u :) if you don't know whats bothering Davis now, you will find out quite soon :D (not that its a good thing)**

**Luna: hey i love ur name btw! but dont worry, theyre coming up! just bear with me a little please! i think ull be happy! especially in the next update!**

**CherrygirlUK19: lol thank u, and i know poor Tai just cant catch a break!**

thanks for the comments! i dont own digimon!

* * *

18

Mimi sat in her room after Davis had left feeling accomplished. It had been too easy, she almost felt bad. In almost no time she'd gotten a secret she could use against June. It was definitly going to be her ticket back on to the cheer team. Not only that, but she'd broken Davis completely, used him and now she was going to act as if they'd never had anything going. Watching him crumble was going to be great.

After crawling into bed she unlocked her phone. She had several messages from Joseph. He was clearly interested, but Mimi had no interest in him. She just needed him to help her get back at Tai. Jeremy, she would handle on her own.

* * *

Ken woke up Thursday morning to find TK asleep in front of Davis' bedroom door. WHATs going on here? He crouched down beside TK and nudged his shoulder several times. Slowly Cody came up behind him.

"What's TK doing in front of Davis' room?"he asked.

Ken shrugged with no answer and tried nudging TK once again. Slowly TK slipped into conciousness,"H-huh? What time is it?"

"About seven. What are you doing sleeping right here?" Ken wondered as he stood up beside Cody. TK had never done that before.

Rubbing his eyes TK helped himself up before answering Ken,"I don't know. I think Davis is sick so I was checking on him. I must've fallen asleep." he answered. It wasn't completely false, but it wasn't completely true either.

TK figured that whatever was wrong with Davis had something to do with Mimi. He knew Davis had blown him off to go talk to her, but he wasn't going to blab to Ken and Cody about that. He wasn't even supposed to know about that.

Cody began to look concerned,"Well is everything okay?"

"Umm...I think so," lied TK. He just really needed Cody and Ken to get ready for class and leave so he could talk to Davis alone. It was Thursday so he knew they both usually left around 7:30 for their earlier classes.

"That's good. I hope he gets better, i'ld stay and take him off your hands but I have to get ready for class," Ken admitted.

"Yeah same here," added Cody before turning down the hall to his room.

TK sat in the living room for 30 minutes just waiting for Ken and Cody to finally leave. As soon as the door closed behind them he was up and jiggling Davis' door handle. Lucky for him it wasn't locked. Davis must've been to distraught to lock it the night before.

TK entered Davis' room slow and cautiously as to not startle him. Davis' head was covered with his blanket so TK figured he was still asleep.

"_Davis_?"

To his surprise Davis answered with a,"Hmmph?"

He wasn't sure if she ask about last night, so he didn't. "You gonna get up? You have a class at 8:30 don't you, and practice for your game tomorrow?"

"Im not going," replied Davis in the same broken tone from last night.

"What's going on Davis? You're acting weird."

"Just leave me alone TK. Close the door on your way out."

TK did almost the opposite. Instead of leaving, he sat down next to Davis on his bed only aggrivating him more.

"No Davis, i'm not leaving until you either get up or tell me what's wrong. You choose."

After what felt like centuries, Davis rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed. He dug his face into his hands, rubbed his eyes, and then stood in front of TK. "There, you happy? I'm up."

Smiling TK nodded, but quickly his smile went away. Davis looked terrible. His eyes were dull and sunken in, with huge bags underneath them. His hair looked more unkept than usual and his posture was lifeless, practically dead. The expression on his face was hard for TK to look at, it was like suddenly Davis had nothing to live for. TK could only imagine what was going on with him.

"Davis, what is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing. I'm okay."

"You are not okay! You look terrible! What happened to you last night?"

Davis turned his face front TK's view,"Nothing," he lied badly. TK just wasn't buying it.

"You're lying to me Davis, I know it. Why wont you just tell me what it is so I can help you?"

"Because I think I screwed up TK and i'm just not ready to admit what's wrong."

* * *

Tai turned every corner with caution. God only knew when Tiffany would show up again harrassing him. She was starting to get creepy and obsessive.

He walked down the halls to class with his books in hand. Lucky for him, he hadn't seen Tiffany all day but he had seen Sora. She'd seemed to look right past him as if he wasn't there but every now and then he'd caught here sneaking a glance at him.

Once again Tai noticed Sora in the hall walking in the same direction. He still had twenty minutes before class, maybe he could talk to her-but what about?

As he hurried to catch up with her he tried to think of something to say to her, anything. _Damn why is this so hard? Why can't I just say something to her like hey or what's up? What if she doesn't answer me? Maybe I should try something else..._

He continued behind her, he wasn't going to let Sora or this opportunity get away. Just then he noticed something in Sora's hair he vaguely remembered. He saw a a familiar hair clip- the one he got her years back for her birthday. The one before she left.

Before he could open his mouth, Sora stopped and he walked right into her back. Sora bent over to pick up the fallen books as Tai gathered his composure.

"Oh! Umm...H-hey Tai..." she said awkwardly while handing over Tai's things. He could feel her flinch as their hands touched.

"H-hey Sora, how've you-how've you been?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"Good...," he said followed by an incredibly awkward silence. He needed to say something, anything,"Wow, I can't believe you still have that hair clip." he smiled.

Sora blushed and fingered the clip in her hair,"I know, you gave this to me a while ago for..."

"Your birthday, the one before you transfered here," he finished.

Sora's mind and words began to jumble as she searched for the right words to say,"T-Tai just let me. Give me a chance to, if I could just-"

"Tai!"

Sora saw Tai's entire demeanor change as she turned to see who was calling his name. A younger girl walked in their direction threatening to ruin her conversation with Tai.

The girl yelled his name again,"Tai!"

He gave Sora a panicked look and began to back away from her slowly,"Um, Sora I have to go... Can we talk later?"

Tai was gone before she could answer him. She'd had a perfect opportunity to talk to him and now it was gone.

* * *

Yolei sat between Kari and Rebeccah at the lunch table. She was ready to eat but stopped when noticed the absence of TK and Davis, especially Davis. He never missed lunch.

"Where are TK and Davis?" she asked Cody and he shrugged back.

"I think TK skipped lunch to check on Davis. I'm pretty sure he's sick or something."

"Sick?" questioned Kari,"So what? Is TK like nursing him back to health or something?"

Cody shrugged again,"I guess so, I'm not sure exactly."

"It seems kind of weird to me," added Ken,"TK slept in front of Davis' room all night. That's kind of odd."

Yolei nodded,"Yeah that is kind of stange..." she didn't like the way any of this sounded. If Davis was just sick, why would TK fall asleep in front of his room? She had to see what was going on. She practically swallowed the rest of her lunch whole and sprinted towards the boys dorms. She flew up the stairs and up to the door. She went to knock, but noticed it was slightly cracked.

Quietly, Yolei slipped in the door, down the hall and stopped just before the door to Davis' room. Inside she could hear TK and Davis arguing.

"TK w_hat_ is the big deal? I went to my classes and I told you i'ld go to practice, get off my back," Davis whined half-heartedly. He didn't sound sick to Yolei, but he didn't sound like himself either.

"You have to eat something Davis! Im not going to let you go all day without eating! You'll pass out before you even make it to practice."

"Good! I don't want to go anyway. I just want to lay here by myself but you won't leave me alone."

"I don't care what you want Davis, you are getting up and you are going to eat something dammit," TK ordered before walking out of Davis' room.

Yolei panicked but had nowhere to go, TK ran right into her. "Ow, who the-Yolei? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about you and Davis. What is going on?" she tried to hide the worry in her voice but it was obvious.

TK shrugged,"He won't tell me. He came back last night looking terrible, he threw up forever, and then hid himself in his room."

"Maybe he is sick?"

TK shook his head as he searched the kitchen for a can of soup,"No way. It's nothing like a cold, I know that much. Something happened last night, but he won't tell me what."

Yolei watched as TK opened a pack of chicken noodles, the only thing he could find, and heated it for Davis. She still was unsure, she had come over thinking maybe there was somethin wrong with Davis but now he really did sound like he had a common bug. MAYBE after finding Davis with Mimi TK is just over reacting.

TK turned to Yolei,"Could you finish these? I'm gonna go get Davis."

She nodded and took over at the stove. After transfering the food to a bowl, she set them on the counter in front of chair. She could soon here Davis complain as he walked down the hall with TK,"I dont want anything to eat, im pretty sure i'll just chuck it up anyway. You're wasting your time an-Yolei?"

Yolei looked back at Davis and immediatly she knew he wasn't sick. TK was right, something else was wrong.

* * *

Izzy laid on the living room couch with a bowl of cereal and remote in hand. He had decided not to go to lunch in the cafeteria. He didn't want to see Mimi, he was beginning to see that she had no plans to change.

_She won't answer my phone calls or my texts. She won't accept any of my date offers. It seems the only time she ever acknowledges me is in the cafeteria, then she's all over me. Mimi reached out to me about restarting this relationship and now she isn't making any effort. I'm not going to keep up this charade. I tried._

Izzy angrily shoved a spoonful of sugary cereal in his mouth and flipped through a few channels. He just couldn't get Mimi off his mind. The more he thought about it, the less angry he got. He found himself trying to make excuses for her. _Maybe she's busy with homework or cheer. Maybe i'm over reacting...I should give her a little more time I guess. She'll come around...at least I hope so._

* * *

HES KIND OF TALL, PRETTY TAN, WEARS GOGGLES. HES LIKE NUMBER TWENTY SOMETHING-25 OR 23 OR MAYBE 27. BUT HES THE ONE YOULL BE LOOKING FOR.

Mimi clicked the send button on her phone and waited patiently for a reply. She answered her phone with an eager smile as it vibrated a few seconds later.

SO IF I DO THIS FOR YOU, YOULL FINALLY AGREE TO DATE ME?...I DONT KNOW, THIS IS LIKE CHEATING...

She rolled her eyes as she opened a blank message. _What a wuss_.

ITS NOT CHEATING EXACTLY, MORE LIKE EVENING OUT THE PLAYING FIELD. BESIDES HE DESERVES IT. ITLL WORK OUT FINE, TRUST ME ;) ITS WORTH IT FOR ME ISNT IT?

_Playing with guys emotions was so easy. Their minds are all focused on the same thing_.

WELL WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT WAY, ITS WORTH IT

Quickly Mimi flipped her phone open and sent one last message to Joseph.

YEAH, I THOUGHT SO

* * *

hope u liked! plz plz plz comment


	19. Chapter 19

soo...still dont own digimon (surprise surprise)

* * *

19

_I was talking to her! We could've gotten somehwere but the Tiffany... She's crazy! Why won't she just leave me alone? I told her, I don't like her. I wish she would just go away_, Tai thought as he walked into the dorm.

He stood looking at the oddest scene. Izzy was asleep on the couch, an empty bowl on his chest. Matt was drawing all over Izzy's arms and neck with a black marker, and Joe was panicking and telling him to stop.

"Hey Tai!" greeted Matt.

"umm hey?"

"Tai would you please explain to Matt why coloring all over Izzy is a bad idea? He won't listen to me," complained Joe.

"Damn right I won't. Tai will you please tell Joe I said to loosen up. Nothing bad is going to happen. Its a joke." Matt continued to scribble while Joe continued to squirm from a distance. In his sleep Izzy brushed at his face and arms while Matt laughed. Finally he woke up to see the Picasso he'd become.

"Oh come on Matt! What the hell?" he jumped up from the couch and began washing his arms in the sink. As he scrubbed away he could he hear Joe whispering to Matt and Tai,"I told you so."

Tai walked towards Izzy and examined his left arm,"What does this one say?" he asked curiously, pointing to a larger mark on his arm.

Izzy reached his neck around to see the paticular scribble Tai was refering to. In a semi- broken heart was Mimi and Izzy in Matt's terrible handwriting. He stared at it for a few minutes. Mimi and Izzy, in a heart that was falling apart. It made him start to think.

_Am I missing something here? Maybe Matt is right. I keep trying to make excuses for her, but maybe we aren't going to last. I probably just look and sound like an idiot thinking Mimi and I have a chance again but nobody has the heart to tell me..._

All of a sudden Izzy shut off the water and walked as fast as he could to his room. Fiercely, he shut the door behind him. _If im suppose to be so smart, why is it that when it comes to Mimi all of a sudden i'm so stupid. We didn't work before, what makes things any different now?_

Matt shot a confused look to Tai, who simply shrugged back."I honestly have no idea what just happened."

Joe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms arrogantly,"I do and I told you..._Bad idea_."

"...Joes seriously, shut up."

* * *

Sora walked around campus after being let out of her last class several minutes early. It was a pretty calm day out, pretty relaxing. She needed that, her mind had been racing all day after that brief conversation she'd had with Tai. It might've went somewhere had that girl not inturupted them.

"Excuse me."

Sora turned to see who had just addressed her so rudely. The same stupid underclassman from earlier. "Umm...yes?" she replied extremely confused. _Why is she even talking to me?_

Tiffany rolled her eyes as if Sora was wasting _her_ time."Who are you?"

"Sor- Wait, what? Who are you?"

Tiffany stared into Sora's eyes with a cold, unforgiving glare that took Sora by surprise."Look, I honestly don't care what your name is. Just know that I am Tai's girl and I do not like competition. Stay away from Tai and we won't have any problems, okay?"

Sora stared at Tiffany in disbelief. Had she really just threatened Sora? Was she really 'Tai's girl'? "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. Tai is mine and that's all you need to know, so unless you want trouble i'm gonna suggest you back off." Tiffany gave Sora one final glare before turning away and leaving Sora standing alone in confusion.

_What the hell just happened? Did I really just get threatened? That little girl wants to kill me for...for talking to Tai? He's been here like two weeks, how does he already gave a girl? And her?...He could do soo much better like...like me?_

* * *

"H-hey Davis," Yolei said as her voice trailed off. She tried smiling weakly but it just seemed to come off as uncomfortable.

"Oh...hey..." he replied wearily as TK forced him to sit down in front of the bowl.

"Eat," he ordered. Yolei couldn't do anything but stare as Davis sighed and picked up the fork in front of him. Awkward silence and tension quickly filled the room only making things worse. Although TK was watching Davis like a hawk, she had to look away. She only turned back to face Davis as he started to gag.

"Davis? Are you okay?" she asked but recieved no answer. Davis was too busy pushing the half eaten bowl away and ran past TK to the bathroom. She could clearly hear as he threw it all up.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to him?" she asked,"He was fine early yesterday. I've never seen Davis like this."

"He won't tell me," shrugged TK," Ive got no ideas...well no, i do. I think it has something to do with Mimi. He blew me off to talk to her yesterday and when he came back...well he was like this."

Yolei shook her head in disbelief, of course. She should've known Mimi would have something to do with it. Davis and Mimi was definitly not a good idea from the start.

TK scratched awkwardly under his hat,"...i'm going to go check on Davis. I'll be right back."

As soon as he was out of range Yolei took out her phone and dialed a number she rarely ever used, Chizuru's. It rang and rang until finally Chizuru picked up right before the answering machine.

"What do you want?" she snapped,"You never call me unless you need something."

That was true, so Yolei got straight to the point. She didn't have time to bicker back and forth with her sister,"What did your friend do to Davis? He's all depressed about something and I know she has everything to do with it!"

"Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about. What Davis, your soccer friend Davis?"

"Yes! Mimi did something to him and I know you what happened! Don't pretend you don't!" said Yolei sternly. Chizuru was going to give her some answers.

"Look Yolei, I do not know what you're talking about. How many times do I have to repeat myself? If you don't tell me what's going on, I am going to hang up."

"You mean you really don't have a clue? Mimi didn't tell you about her and Davis being like, an item?"

Chizuru sighed getting tired of Yolei's games,"No. I had no idea they were even friends, let alone together. I can't tell you what he's depressed about because I know nothing about this at all. I have to go okay?"

"O-okay..." Yolei ended the call feeling like a failure. Instead of getting answers like she'd planned, she got the opposite. Chizuru knew nothing, which was a surprise to her. Yolei assumed Mimi told uer everything. _How could she now know?_ She thought as TK emerged from the hallway a few seconds later with an exasperated look on his face.

"Where's Davis?" she asked.

"He's in his bed just kinda laying there...," TK answered.

"I feel so bad, I wish he would tell us what was wrong with him."

TK shrugged,"I just hope he ends up alright."

* * *

June walked around campus in her spare time just trying to clear her mind. Mimi's words the other day had really gotten to her. They were still bothering her now.

_Mimi knows, she definitly knows. She could use that to ruin my entire reputation at Westbridge, my relationship with Joe, my everything. I can't let that happen, not after ive worked so hard just move past that whole thing. How did she find out? Momoe doesn't even know about that. The only people at Westbridge who know are me and DAVIS_!

June stopped and instantly changed her direction, Davis was about to hear some of her mouth for sure. _Nobody else could've told her! I know it was him! I'm going to kill him!_

June pushed past everybody in her way until she reached Davis' dorm. Pounding on the door, June fumed as she waited for somebody to let her in. It was that TK kid she had talked to the other day.

"Hey June," he said emotionless.

"Hey TK, Davis in?"

"Yeah bu-"

June brushed past TK down the hall to Davis' room without bothering to let him funish his sentence. As far as she was concerned, this was way more important. The door made a loud tbudding sound as she pushed it open. There was Davis laying on his bed facing the wall. HE BETter not be asleep.

"Davis!" June yelled forcefully hoping to be intimidating.

"Hmm?" he groaned back.

"You didn't talk to Mimi about me did you?"

Much to June's frustration, Davis didnt answer her. He didn't even turn around to look at her.

"You did, didn't you?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. So many emotions were running through her veins. She was mad, embaressed, upset, but most of all she felt betrayed. Davis, her own brother, had done the betraying.

He continued to remain silent, June's roar hadn't caused him to flinch a bit. _Is he seriously just going to ignore me? All of a sudden he's growing some balls? He didn't have any when Mimi was getting my business out of him._

June walked over to Davis' bed barely keeping her temper. Her first instinct was to punch him in the face. Instead she ripped the covers off of his body. She wanted to see his face when she forced an explanation out of him.

Davis used as little effort as possible to retrieve his cover. He managed to do it without looking at June at all. "Look June, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, okay?...Now could you just leave me alone?"

Every urge June had had to thrash Davis was suddenly gone. Her and Davis never got along to well, but that didn't mean they weren't close. She knew something was seriously wrong.

* * *

Chizuru sat with Bridgette in their living room. After her talk with Yolei earlier, she knew something was up. Something she had to talk to Bridgette about.

Bridgette looked at Chizuru questionably,"So...what's going on? What's so important that we have to talk right now? My favorite show is on."

"Mimi is what we have to talk about. There's is something seriously up with her. She's been doing some wierd stuff lately."

"Like?" asked Bridgette rolling her eyes defensivly. Chizuru had better have some damn good answers for interupting prime time TV.

"First, her obession with the new Tai kid. She hurt him! She's never physically hurt anybody before. Then there was asking for Joseph's number. What was that about? She couldn't stand him before. There's her and Izzy cuddling at the table! Now I even here that she's been having a relationship with June's little brother that she never told us about!"

"June's little brother? That frosh, Damon-David-Davis?" Bridgette asked as she fidgeted anxiously in her seat. Suddenly, she was interested.

"Yeah, Davis. She never said anything about it. At least not to me. I had to hear about it from somebody else."

Bridgette through her hands up defensivly,"She said nothing to me either. This is all news to me. Why won't she just tell us what's going on? It's like she doesn't talk to us about anything anymore."

Chizuru sighed taking a seat at the kitchen counter,"It's like we don't know her anymore. What, does she not trust us?"

"I don't know, but she's keeping alot of secrets and I don't like it."

* * *

Kari and Rebeccah sat on the carpet floor and waited for Yolei to come back. They had a feeling Yolei knew things she wasn't telling them, like what had been Davis' problem the other day at the table.

They sat in an awkward silence, not sure what ti really think. They didn't really think Yolei would keep anything from them, but they were longer sure either.

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore," admitted Kari sheepishly,"Maybe we're just being stupid."

"I don't know, maybe we are. I just want to know what's going on. Cody and Luna are like in love. They barely pay attention to anything any more. Ken's super shy. TK's barely been around this week and Davis well...I really wanna know what happened with Davis that day at lunch." Rebeccah lowered her head before her last sentence Kari had noticed. She seemed a little embaressed to say it.

She didn't want to pry but she was curious. "You really like Davis, don't you?"

Rebeccah turned her head in an attempt to keep Kari from seeing her blush. She really did like Davis and she'd thought that he really liked her too.

"It's okay," Kari laughed,"You don't have to be embaressed. At least he's cute."

"Oh gee, that's reassuing. He made me look like a desperate idiot and I still like him. There's something wrong with that."

Kari shrugged because she could think of nothing better to do. She tried to think of something reassuring to say but nothing was coming to her mind. All she could manage was to feel bad for Rebeccah and she didn't want to say that. That wouldn't make her feel any better.

* * *

wooh! comment plz


	20. Chapter 20

dont own digimon :(

* * *

20

"Izzy," Tai, Matt, and Joe knocked on his door for the third or fourth time. Was he really so mad that he wasn't going to answer them? Writing on him didn't seem that bad.

"Way to go Matt," grumbled Joe for the millionth time. He recieved glares from both Matt and Tai this time as Matt pounded his fist on the door angrily.

Tai and Joe left Matt in the hallway. As he turned around to give up, Izzy's door squeaked open. At first Izzy didn't say anything, he just poked his red hair out of the door to see who was in the hall. "Matt, i'm sorry about that episode back in the kitchen..." he apologized, catching Matt completely off gaurd. Wasn't he supposed to be the one apologizing?

"Wait, what? No Izzy i'm sorry for drawing on you. If i had had any id-"

Izzy raised a high eyebrow in confusion,"I'm not mad about you drawing on me. I'm not mad at you at all."

"I'm not understanding, then what's going on?"

Izzy looked to the ground ashamed. He knew Matt was going to give him shit once he gave his reason. He was just starting to feel so pathetic. "I-it's nothing. It was stupid."

Matt lowered his brow seeing right through Izzy's forced lie. _Something is up and he's going to tell me what it is._ "Don't lie to me Izzy," he ordered firmly,"Tell me what it is."

Hesistating, Izzy knew nothing good could come of this. At least not for him. _Matt's just going to tell me something I already should've known_.

After a good long sigh, Izzy braced himself,"It was that drawing of me and Mimi in the like broken heart. I think it kind of made me realize what I wasn't trying to see. I think she's just trying to use me or embaress me or hurt me, something."

Matt cursed himself for drawing that paticular picture before thinking of some comforting words for Izzy. Matt usually only got sensitive when he was dealing with TK, this was a little harder for him. "Look Iz, i'm sorry. And i'm sorry i'ce been giving you shit for talking to Mimi again too. I just don't want to see you get hurt...but it's kind of too late for that now."

"I know Matt, but you were right. This isn't the same Mimi I dated last year. She's changed and for a second, I forgot that. Thanks."

Mentally Matt kicked himself, he felt like such an ass. Had Izzy seriously just thanked him? How bad had Mimi messed Izzy up?

* * *

Once June arrived, Yolei left. They were family, even they always fought, they deserved some privacy. The entire walk back to the dorm, she couldn't help but think about Davis.

_I have never seen him that look that way before. He looked so, so depressed. Im pretty sure Davis has never been sad a day in his life. What could've happened? It has to do with Mimi. Things were fine before she came along._

Yolei stuck her key in the door and was unexpectedly greeted by Kari and Rebeccah sitting in the living room. They looked like they had been waiting for her.

"Hey..." she said nervously thinking she'd done something wrong,"What's going on here?"

At first there was an uncomfortable silence as Kari and Rebeccah both considered backing out of talking to Yolei. Then Rebeccah just yelled it out,"Yolei you know why Davis snapped at the table the other day don't you?"

_DAMN IT!_ She thought instantly. She had been spending alot of time with the boys the last couple of days, she was going to have to say something ecentually. Yolei looked away and nodded barely,"Kind of, but I don't really know the whole story."

Kari gave Yolei a 'well?..." look and Yolei knew she had to say something. She also knew she better not say anything about Mimi either though.

"Rebeccah, I'm really sorry," she started, knowing this would upset her."There's someone else. Davis has another girl he's been seeing lately."

Yolei cringed painfully as Rebeccah tried to hold back her emotions,"Oh, that explains alot I guess," was all she said about it.

As bad as she felt for Rebeccah, she knew she would be okay. Rebeccah was gorgeous. She'd bounce back fast. Right now there was something wrong with Davis she was more concerned about.

* * *

"Davis just tell me what's wrong with you," June asked her younger brother, her harsh angry demeanor had completely changed.

In his mind, Davis was just begging for her to go away. WHY won't anybody just leave me alone, please?

"June Im fine, please just go away."

June lingered for a few moments and then finally gave into Davis' wishes,"Fine Davis, but if you need anything...you can talk to me."

Davis sighed with relief as he left. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his day in his room. He could care less about class or soccer practice. He could care less about missing the game tomorrow. That was the least of all his problems. He was too caught up in his mistake to think of anything else.

_I shouldve never done that! What was I thinking? I feel so, so pathetic. I caved on my morals in a matter of seconds. I feel so sick and cheap. I barely know her or anything about her._

Davis checked his phone for the thousandth time that. He'd sent Mimi a text earlier asking her if they could talk about what had happened. She still hadn't replied. Davis got the feeling he'd been played. _Why?_ He couldn't fathom a reason.

_Why would she do this to me? Why would I let her do this to me? I should've said no, but instead I got weak and I caved...what's wrong with me?_

Davis had been having these self loathing thoughts all day. He felt so worthless. He didn't want to do anything, he didn't want to be anything. He just wanted everything around him to go away. Finally his phone vibrated beside him. He knew it was Mimi, hopefully they'ld be able to talk about last night. Maybe she could reassure him, make him feel like he hadn't done this for nothing. That would kill him the most. He opened his phone and hoped for the best.

DAVIS I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU STOPPED BUGGING ME. SERIOUSLY, GET A LIFE. I DONT KNOW WHY YOU'LD WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT LAST NIGHT. IT MENT NOTHING TO ME, YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME. SERIOUSLY, LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE AS FAR AS IM CONCERNED NOTHING HAPPENED.

* * *

Tai stepped off of the soccer field and slowly walked to the locker room. Practice had been extra long and extra tiring, he was ready to go back to his dorm. He could only imagine what drama he'd encounter tomorrow. He still had Tiffany he needed to handle.

He stood in the locker room next to several other players changing out of practice gear. A couple of freshman players caught his eye on the bench across from him. He'd watched Ken and Davis at practice, normally they were good. They were the only freshman on Varsity, but today they'd seemed off. Because of their bad practice, the whole team had to run extra laps.

Tai listened curiously to their conversation. There had better been a damn good reason behind their cruddy practice. Tai hated running extra laps.

"_DAVIS_ what the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you even come to practice" whispered Ken angrily.

Davis shrugged blankly,"I-i don...I don't know. Didn't TK make me?" he trailed off. He'd been even worse since he'd recieved that message.

"Davis what is going on? Are you sick? You're not okay and we both looked bad out there today! I spent the whole time trying pick up your slack."

"Ken, i...im sorry."

Ken sighed,"Look Davis, we want to help you but you can't shut us out. You have to tell us what's wrong."

As Davis opened his mouth, Tai's ears curiously perked up. He felt bad for being nosey but he couldn't help it. Before he could hear Davis' response Jeremy came up behind him.

"Hey Tai, can we talk?" he asked and Tai sighed. Now he'd never hear what Davis had said.

He picked up his Westbridge duffel bag and tossed it over her shoulder,"Yeah sure. What's up?"

Jermey looked over his shoulder nervously as he walked outside into the brisk night,"Have you heard anything? You know about Mimi."

Tai shook his head,"No not a thing, I honestly can't imagine what she's going to do. I've been trying not think about it."

"Aren't you worried? Like with the game being tomorrow and everything? What if she tries something there?"

Shrugging, Tai answered honestly. "I don't know what i'll do. My mind has been somewhere else the past few days."

"I see," Jeremy nodded," Mind if I ask where? What's more distracting than this?"

Tai didn't want to specifically mention Tiffany by name to her brother so he simply stated,"Girl trouble."

Jeremy nodded,"Yeah, girls are complicated."

"I know right."

* * *

Sora still couldn't believe that Tiffany girl had came to her about Tai. She couldn't believe that she thought she was better for Tai. She couldn't believe tht she was still thinking about Tai.

The TV was on but Sora seemed to be staring right through it trapped in her own thoughts. She'd been sitting on the couch for at least thirty minutes.

Sora didn't even notice when Mimi walked down the hallway into the living room. She stood next to Sora stretching in her sweats and sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Since when are you interested in gardening?" she asked between yawns.

Sora was suddenly shocked out of her trance,"Gardening? What are you talking about?I'm not."

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming that since you're watching the gardening channel that your interested in gardening," Mimi rolled her eyes as she walked towards the fridge. There was one bottle of water left, she grabbed it and twisted the cap off. "What's got you all distracted?"

A long sigh erupted from Sora,"Just stuff," was all she offered. The broad answer only further intrigued Mimi.

"Ohh, like boy stuff?" she snooped.

"Maybe like boy stuff."

"What boy?"

Sora winced as she tried to come up with a good lie. Mimi didn't care much for Tai and she knew that.

"Oooh Sora! Come on!" groaned Mimi knowing exactly what Sora's hesitation was hinting at. "Not Tai! Why do you like him? There are other cute guys interested in you like, what about Yutaka? Isn't he still in love with from last semester?"

Sora frowned,"I don't know Mimi. I just can't stop thinking about him. I barely know why."

* * *

Davis dragged his feet through the front door past Ken in front of him, past TK on the couch, past Cody in the kitchen straight to his room. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to eat, he didn't want to do anything.

Slowly he stripped himself of his soccer clothes and crawled into his bed facing the wall. He closed his eyes praying to fall asleep, but he just wasn't tired enough. Thoughts consumed his mind, non of them pleasent. All of them involved Mimi.

He was torn. As much as he wanted to hate her, he still wanted to hold her. But he knew she was probably never going to have anything to do with him again. Accepting the fact that Mimi had used him and then tossed him to the side, was hard for Davis.

_I shouldve never done it. I shouldn't have caved, then maybe we might still have something...I can't believe it. I feel so worthless. I gave up on my morals and for what? Mimi doesn't want me and now Im just used up. Im like a hypocrite, i spend all this time talking about marriage and now look at me. I have nothing to show for it. I feel like shit, i can't concentrate on anything. I regret everything. I'm never going to get that back...i feel so embaressed and ashamed, but i'm so pathetic i still can't forget about Mimi._

_I let her trick me, but I still want to call her. She doesn't care about me at all but I still wonder how she's doing. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Davis cringed as his stomach curled. That was one of the worst feelings. Everytime he thought about it, he felt nauseous. He hadn't really eaten all day and he didn't plan on it. Eating just to throw it up definitly wasn't worth it.

_I wish i could take it back. Maybe I wouldn't feel so worthless right now. How is it that I feel like shit and she's walking around fine. I don't see how I just meant nothing to her, but i'll never be able to talk to her and ask her. She doesn't want anything to do with me... How could I be so stupid, she never wanted anything to do with me. I LET THIS HAPPEN TO MYSELF! Way to go Davis, you have nobody to blame but you. Maybe if you weren't so easily tempted, so worthless, or so stupid this wouldn't have happened to you. You shouldn't have ever talked to her. You shouldn't have kept going back. You should've listened to somebody. You shouldn't have let yourself get hurt. You shouldn't have had sex with Mimi_

* * *

plz comment!


	21. Chapter 21

wooh! another update! hoooraaay

**Appealtoreason: thank u! i just hope u keep reading :) **

**big big misty fan: yea poor davis, he did mess up. everybody does sometimes. mimi wont be mean forever. dont worry :) if you just keep readin the nxt few chapters ill prove to u mimi has a soul!**

**Vigatus: u r welcome! lol that is classic! i dont know if tiffany could handle mimi. mimis pretty scary**

**Luna: yea she is a little evil. i think she will learn eventualli and i like "davis' emo corner! that is hilarious! just keep reading! **

**Neon765: thank u! i realli like writing drama like this, it is kind of like a soap opera! thnks so much! im glad u like it!**

well i still dont own digimon

* * *

21

Kari walked to breakfast Friday morning as quick as possible. It was starting to get cold out and she wasn't one for chilly weather. The cafeteria was pretty close to empty, as per usual, when she sat down at the regular table. Not expecting anyone to join her, she began to put butter on the muffin she'd just purchased.

"Mind if I join you?" an unexpected, yet familiar voice asked behind her. She turned around to TK and then back to her muffin.

"Go ahead," she said. TK hadn't been to breakfast all week. She figured it ha something to do with their fight earlier that week, they hadn't officially made up yet. Though he had agreed to a group movie date, Kari figured it would be canceled since Davis and Rebeccah's squabble at least.

"So," started Kari, not looking up from her breakfast,"You haven't been here all week. What brings you here today?"

TK try to charm Kari with a smile that could melt an iceberg,"I just wanted to see you."

"Cute."

"Look Kari, im sorry and I still plan to make it up to you. There's just a lot going on right now, with Davis. I need to be there for him."

Kari nodded, she appreciated TK's sincerity. "It's fine TK, really. You don't have to apologize. What's wrong with Davis," she asked curiously. His comment had really peaked her interest. Especially since Rebeccah had been so down lately all over Davis.

TK sighed and put down the bagel he'd been eating. His expression suddenly became troubled and worried,"I don't know. He's just been moping around the past few days in his room. He won't eat, everytime he does he throws up. He won't tell me or Ken or Cody or even June anything. Im not sure what's wrong with him. I've never seen him so depressed."

Kari simply nodded her head unsure of what to say. She felt bad for Davis and TK, it must've been hard for TK to try and help him without knowing what was wrong. "Im sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Well, you forgiving me is already helping," he grinned as Kari rolled her eyes.

"You are soo cheesey," she smiled,"Is there anything I can really do to help? Help you out with Davis I mean."

TK scratched his hair under his hat,"I'm not sure. I can't even figure out what to do. I'ld atleast be a lot less worried if he'd eat something. He has a game today, I know he won't miss it. But if he doesn't eat he's gonna pass out before he finishes a half."

"Wow, TK I feel so bad. If I can think of anything that can help i'll call you."

"Thanks Kari, but you know...you don't need an excuse to call me."

* * *

Mimi read her text message and then put her phone back on the counter. "Going to the game tonight Sora?" she asked.

"Yeah," she answered,"I'll be there right after my last tennis match. Then i'm going to the football game. Will you be there or are you back cheering tonight?"

"I'm still out," Mimi lied,"So I can sit with you at both games."

"Are Chizuru and Bridgette going to be there too?"

Mimi shrugged,"I don't know. I haven't talked to them much this week. I have no idea what they're doing...Hey i'm gonna go change. I'll be back," she said before slipping out of the kitchen.

After a few seconds, Mimi's phone began to vibrate on the counter. Sora picked it up to take it to her but not before she glanced at the message that had popped open on the screen.

FROM JOSEPH:  
SO DID YOU EVER GET THE JERSEY NUMBER ON THAT KID? IT WOULD BE WAY TO KNOW WHICH KID I WAS GOING FOR TONIGHT. I DONT WANNA HURT THE WRONG KID AND THE TAN ONE WITH THE HAIR AND GOGGLES ISNT MUCH OF A DESCRIPTION.

Sora read and reread the massage. This wasn't about Tai was it? That's the only kid that came to her mind. _What was Mimi planning for Tai? Hurting him?_

Mimi strolled back into the kitchen dressed for the day. Sora glared at her,"What's this about?" she confronted, holding up Mimi's phoje to reveal the text message.

Mimi's face grew surprised, then she lowered her brows angrily,"Why were you reading my messages?"

"It's not like I opened it, it just popped up on the screen. Mimi you can let this guy do what I think you're gonna have him do! Call it off! It's crazy! I knew you still didn't like him but, but this is way to far!"

Mimi grabbed her phone out of Sora's hand,"Im not caliing it off Sora! I'm doing this, just deal with it."

"I'm going to tell him Mimi," Sora threatened,"I hope you realize that."

Mimi didn't break her glare,"Im not surprised. Im not going to beg you not too either. Do what you want. He's going to play and it's going to happen."

Sora was a little scared of Mimi's harsh tone. She sounded so certain. "Mimi, it's not this serious. You really don't have to do this."

"I didn't ask you Sora. If you're gonna tell him, you might want to go find him now. You know, while you have time," she said coldly.

Sora stood up and her way to the door. Mimi still stood in the kitchen, she hadn't even turned around to look at her.

"Mimi, I don't get it. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Well maybe you never really knew me at all."

* * *

Tai walked the campus with Matt and Joe, slowly and cautiously. He made sure to watch his back at all times. Who knew what Mimi was going to do and when she was going to do it?

"Going to the games tonight Joe?"

"I dont know, I have an AP Government test to study for and then I have to finish my AP Physics proj-"

Matt cut Joe off, he could go on about his homework for hours. He had homework for hours."Joe you're already valedictorian by a landslide, just come with me and Izzy. If you don't study for one night, you'll live."

"I'll think about it, are you going to football after your soccer game Tai?" asked Joe. Tai was paying no attention, he was too busy checking over his shoulder every five seconds for some threat.

"Tai...?"

Suddenly he heard his name,"Wait what? Huh? Physics? No I don't take physics."

Matt and Joe stared at Tai in confusion. "I said, are you going to the football game tonight?"

"Oh, my bad. Um...I don't know yet. I-"

"TAI! TAI!" All the boys turned to see who was suddenly yelling Tai's name. Sora was running in their direction.

Matt glared at Tai," You've been here a few weeks, and chicks are already running after you?"

"What does she want?" asked Joe.

Tai shrugged as Sora ran straight into him. He stopped her in his arms as she panted to catch her breath,"Ta-Tai, we really need to talk! In private, like now!"

Tai gestured for Matt and Joe go away, reluctantly they obeyed.

"What's going on Sora? What's so important?"

Sora held tightly onto Tai's sleeves as she took a few more deep breaths. Her being this close to him was making him a little nervous.

"I have to warn you, about the game tonight," she said excitedly,"It's important!"

Tai raised his eyebrow to Sora as he held her,"Warn me? Sora what is going on?"

"I-i don't even know how to say this. Umm, Tai you need to be careful! Mli guess you could say Mimi has a 'hit' out on you. Some kid named Joseph is planning to hurt you during the game! He plans for Hawthorne!"

Tai stepped back from Sora, but she didn't release her grip on him. He took several slow deep breaths trying to process what he'd just heard. He couldn't believe that he'd actually just heard that. He was glad that she'd warned him in advance, but something in him would've preferred to be surprised. Well, the only thing he could do now was go into the game and brave it.

"Umm, wow. Thanks Sora...how did you find out?"

"I saw the messages they were sending back and forth."

Tai nodded absent mindedly. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't a bit worried. What would happen to his scholarship if this Joseph kid really ended his season? If she had a serious hit out on him, what was she going to do to Jeremy? "Does she know?" Tai asked.

Sora shrugged,"Does she know what?"

"Does she know that, that you told me?"

"Well yeah she does. I mean she knew I was going to, but I had to tell you."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah Tai, I did. I think I owe it to you."

* * *

Jeremy patted Tai on the back as they walked out of the locker room with the team,"Only one more half. Im pretty sure you can avoid this Joseph guy for one more half."

"Avoid him?" Tai panted breathlessly,"I don't even know which one he is! I look like an idiot out there avoiding everybody!"

Jeremy laughed, but it came out more like a wheeze,"But at least u still have both your legs."

Tai sighed, "Whatever."

Tai, Jeremy, and the rest of the team formed a huddle around there coach as he shouted out plays and motivation for the second half. "Alright team, lets go out there and run these kids! Theyre tired!"

The team cheered and started to walk away but coach called Tai back,"Kamiya! I don't what is going on out there with you! Where is your mind at? You're practically running away from the ball! Look, I want you to sit out for a few minutes and find yourself."

Tai nodded obdiently. He didn't mind, whatever saved him from getting hurt. The coach turned towards a cluster of players,"Motomiya I want you take over Tai's position and Adams, take over Davis'!"

Tai took a seat on the bench next to Coach and watched as the second half started. The game wasn't nearly as exciting from the bench and Tai itched to go out there, but he knew better. If he wanted to live to see next weeks game, he better enjoy the bench.

After two minutes, the score was still zero to zero. _If I was out there, I could've scored I know it!_ He watched Davis run through the plays and set ups almost mechanically. It was like he didn't even care. A pass came right to Davis and Tai stood up with half the bench. He had a wide open path to Hawthorne's goal.

Cheers came from everywhere but all Tai could hear where Coach's screams coming from right beside him. "Go Davis! Take it all the way! Do not hesitate!"

Davis dribbled the ball down the field, past two charging Hawthorne players, right before the goal. Without hesitation he raised his leg and shot a powerful kick towards the goal. Everyone watched in silent suspense as the ball flew towarda the goal, but instead of cheers when the ball hit the net they heard something else.

Tai watched in horror as Coach ran onto the field, all he could hear now was the sound of Davis' scream playing over and over in head.

_That Was suppose to be me..._

* * *

hope u like! comment plzzzz


	22. Chapter 22

i still dont own digimon

* * *

22

Mimi stared in disbelief at what had just happened. Davis lay sprawled out on the end of the soccer field wincing in agonizing pain. But it wasn't suppose to be Davis, it was suppose to be Tai. She was already done with Davis.

_UGH! Way to go Joseph, what an idiot!_

Sora sat right in front of Mimi between Matt and Izzy. Glaring, she turned around to face Mimi and grabbed her shirt collar. Mimi's face jerked forward as Sora pulled her down.

"Do you see what you just did?" she asked between gritted teeth, she was doing her best to not be heard.

"Do you think I wanted it to happen to this kid? That's suppose to be Tai out there!" she whispered in her own defense.

"There shouldn't be anybody out there Mimi! Not Tai, not Davis...Oh my gosh Mimi look at what you've done and you don't even care! How could be so selfish?"

"Easy."

* * *

Despite the commotion, Kari suddenly felt someone grab her hand. She looked down, her hand was turning pure under Yolei's fierce grip.

"Yolei, I can't feel my hand."

The blood began to rush back to Kari's hand.

"I'm sorry Kari, i'm just so-so nervous! I hope he's okay! Davis is like family, even if we do fight all the time!"

Kari attempted to place a reassuring hand on Yolei's shoulder. She could feel Yolei shaking nervously underneath her hand. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry," she said, knowing the odds didn't look good. Davis had been on the ground for several minutes now and they had yet to attempt to move him.

She looked past Yolei, nobody looked hopeful. TK, Rebeccah, Cody, and Luna all the same look of despair spread across their faces. Kari knew things just didn't look good.

* * *

June tilted her head and kissed Joe lightly on his cheek. She was trying to get her mind off of her encounter with Davis from yesterday and there was no betyer way to do that than wrapped in Joe's arms beside him, Momoe, and Adriel. She smiled and cheered as she watched her brother dribble the ball towards the goal.

_Maybe he's okay now, looks like he'd gotten over whatever was bugging him before she thought and smiled. _Now maybe things would go back to normal and they'ld be fighting again come tomorrow.

June opened her mouth wide to shout Davis' name in support but her breath was taken away instead. She grabbed Joe and then released him almost immediatly. Before she could even register what was happening, she was bolting out of the stands and down towards to soccer field. She stopped at the bench and watched what was unfolding before her.

Just a few seconds ago Davis had been running towards the goal and now she was watching lay on the field in agony. _NO...NO no no no! Come on Davis, stand up please!_

_

* * *

_

The locker room was filled with a low buzz of voices. Despite winning, nobody was in the mood for the usual after game celebrating. Tai sat on the bench unlacing his shoes as slowly as possible. He didn't really feel like going to the football game, but he didn't want to go to his dorm either. He wasn't sure what he wanted.

_I feel like this is all my fault! Davis shouldn't have been down on the field, that should've been me_, he thought.

As much as he knew it wasn't his fault, he still felt like he'd played a part. The trainor hadn't been sure what was wrong with Davis, but it had been serious enough to take Davis to the hospital. Coach promised to keep them updated if he heard anything.

Suddenly Tai felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned around to see who was bothering him, talking was one of the last things he felt like doing. "You alright?" Jeremy asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, it's Davis i'm worried about."

Jeremy nodded, "I can tell."

"I just feel so bad..."

"Just let ut go Tai, there's nothing you can do about it. Davis will be fine, he's got three more years."

Tai immediatly glared up at Jeremy. He threw his hands up in defense,"I get it. Bad time for a joke, my bad."

Tai stood up and forced out a deep, angry sigh. "No, it's fine. I just need to lighten up, I can't change things now. Come on, let's go," suggested Tai before hoisting his soccer bag up onto his shoulder. Jeremy led the way out of the locker room with Tai closely following behind him.

The campus was filling back up as kids walked from the soccer field to the football field. Though he knew he was just being paranoid, he felt like everyone he passed was giving him cold glares. It felt like everyone knew it was suppose to be him in the hospital right now.

"Tai!" Jeremy yelled in frustration.

"Huh?"

"Are you coming in or are you just gonna stand out in the hallway?" Jeremy asked. Tai hadn't even realized it, but he'd walked past his building and followed Jeremy all the way to his.

He didn't have anything better to do so he walked in. He might as well stay for a few minutes and get his mind off of the soccer game.

"Go ahead and throw your bag on the floor, my roomates are gone anyway."

Tai set his bag neatly beside the door and walked in. He took a seat on the couch and Jeremy sat in the seat beside him. They spent the first few minutes in silence as Jetemy flipped through channels on the TV. He finally settled on what looked like a decent horror movie. "This alright?" he asked.

Once again Tai was blanked out lost in his own thought. Rolling his eyes, Jeremy grabbed Tai's arm. "Are you gonna be okay Tai?"

"Yeah, yeah! I swear i'm fine. I'm sorry, i'm just distracted I guess."

"It's fine, don't apologize," assured Jeremy, but he could tell Tai still felt guilty. He watched as Tai stared at the screen and pulled his knees into his chest. _He looks so insecure_, Jeremy thought. _He really needs somebody_.

Slowly Jeremy slid his arm around Tai's shoulder,"It's not your fault Tai, stop thinking it is."

He knew it was true, but it was so hard to grasp. "I know, but I can't help feeling so bad. I can't really stop thinking it." Tai said. After a few long deep breaths he began to loosen up again.

Jeremy placed his other hand on Tai's leg, but he was too distraught to notice or do anything about it. Jeremy mistook this as a good sign. Hr wasn't backing away or tensing up so he must've wanted it right? As Tai sighed, Jeremy moved his hand up to the side of his face and moved in closer to him.

Tai looked at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow as he tried to pull away. It suddenly occured to him what was going on. "Jeremy what the hell are you do-"

Tai watched helplessly as Jeremy pressed his lips against his. He tried to push him off, but for the first few seconds Jeremy proved to be stronger. Finally Tai broke free after falling from the couch. He backed away from Jeremy in a panic.

"Tai? What's wrong? I thought you were okay with this?"

"Why would I be okay with this? Im not gay Jeremy!" he said standing up and heading for the door as quickly as he could. As he picked up his bag he stopped, "Is that what Mimi was- that's your? You're gay aren't you?"

Shamefully, Jeremy nodded in reply. "Look Tai, I-im sorry. I just, I really thought th-Oh my God, what did I do?"

Tai sighed as Jeremy buried his face in his hand. Why was he suddenly feeling bad for the guy who had just tried to force a kiss on him? "It-it's fine Jeremy. Really, we can just pretend this never happened. I won't say anything if you don't, okay?"

Jeremy avoided Tai's question completely. He was too embaressed to even think straight,"J-just leave," he mumbled threw his hands.

* * *

Mimi walked across the campus heading straight toward dorm room. She was too livid to even think about going to the football game. How cou_ld he be such an idiot? He tackled the wrong player! I could've done a better job myself!_

"Mimi! Mimi! Hold up!" she heard behind her. _You've got to be kidding me._

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

Joseph looked down on her with a raised eyebrow,"The team is staying the night in town, I thought we could spend some time together."

"You thought wrong," Mimi informed him as she turned to walk away. There was no way in hell Joseph had a chance with her after that. Not that he ever really had one before.

"But I did what you asked me to! I got a red card for that Mimi! You can't go back on your word now!"

"Yeah I can, you did your job wrong you...you...fucking fuck up! Ugh! You hurt the wrong player! Good job!"

"How is that my fault? He fit your crappy discription, tan, googles, hair! How was I suppose to know? That's your fault!"

Mimi turned to Joseph and glared at him coldly. Something about that statement got to her. It brought back things she wasn't ready to remember,"Nothing, is ever my fault."

Joseph watched as Mimi walked away growing more and more furious. Had she really just used him and blown him off? Joseph threw down his soccer bag and ran after her. Without hesitation he grabbed her arm ane stopped her from going further,"I don't know where the hell you're going? You got me thrown out of that game, you owe me!"

Panicked, Mimi tried her hardest with her free arm to fight Joseph off but his grip was growing increasingly tighter. She scanned the campus for anyone who could potentially help her but she was out of luck. Pretty much everyone was at the football game. Even if she screamed there was a slim chance anyone would hear her.

Joseph pulled Mimi into him and she felt her knees buckle in fear. _Oh my God! What is he going to do me. Somebody please help me!_ She thought as she tried her best to struggle. Nothing she could do was phasing Joseph a bit.

"J-joseph please!" she begged but he ignored her. Mimi cringed and pressed her lips together as Joseph went to kiss her. Frustrated, he gave her a shake, "Im going to get what you owe me, whether you give it to me or not."

"Joseph stop! Don't do this please!" she cried to no avail. He pushed her off of him and hit her across the face with the back of his hand nice and hard. She grabbed her throbbing cheek bone and eye. No amount of make up was going to conceal the mark that hit was going to leave.

Joseph had lost any ounce of compassion that had ever been in his eyes. Forcefully he pushed Mimi onto the pavement. She stumbled back putting her hands behind her to break the fall. Mimi winced as she grabbed her now throbbing wrist. _What is he going to do to me? _She thought fearfully. Things were only getting worse.

Mimi threw her hands up to shield her face as Joseph approached her. After cowering for several seconds anticipating a blow, she heard a hard thud. Mimi opened her eyes to see that Joseph had just been hit in the face. She watched in awe as Tai came to her rescue. He landed another punch to Joseph's face before Joseph retaliated.

Joseph tackled Tai to the cold, hard ground and they struggled for several minutes. Mimi prayed that Tai would win, but every few seconds the advantage would change. Every punch Tai landed gave her a little hope, but every punch Joseph landed made her cringe. Finally Tai made his way to the top and gave Joseph a hard blow to his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Tai didn't miss a beat as he ran over to Mimi and helped her up. He shielded her with his own body as he led her inside his building and straight to his room. Once he was sure everything was safe he turned and walked toward Mimi,"Are you okay?" he asked but she didn't answer. He caught her as Mimi fell into his arms, laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

* * *

hope u enjoyed! plz leave some comments!


	23. Chapter 23

wooh another update! thnks for all the comments!

**DephsXylex: im glad that was unexpected! i was hoping it would be! your welcome**

**Appealtoreason: she did kind of deserve it! well see if she changes **

**CherrygirlUk19: i know, i feel bad for Davis too! im trying to get mimi a little sympathy here lol **

**arandomguy227: thanks, im trying to make sure to give you something to read :) Davis cant catch a break, hopefully he will soon. Sora and Tai finally! wooh, and Tai's stalker will get crazier before she gets sane! **

**Vigatus: yeah, i was waiting for a good moment for Tai and Jeremy. your welcome**

**M-intheclouds: thank you loving it! im glad mimi has a fan! **

**i **dont own digimon

* * *

23

June sat anxiously in the hospital waiting room wishing a doctor would hurry up and tell her what was wrong. They'ld taken Davis into X-Ray over an hour ago and she was getting restless. _When IS somebody going to tell me what's wrong with Davis?_

Her knees were shaking and her mind was racing as she sat alone in silence. She'd borrowed Adriel's car to get to the hospital but she hadn't asked anyone to come with her. The trainor had driven Davis to the hospital, but June let her leave when it started getting late.

A female doctor in a white coat walked into the waiting room, "Motomiya? June Motomiya?"

June shot up out of her seat and practically ran towards the doctor filled with questions,"That's me. Is Davis okay?"

The doctor smiled at June warmly,"Hi i'm Dr. Johnson. Your brother is going to be fine."

June let out a sigh of relief, she could finally stop worrying. "What's wrong with him?"

"He suffered an incomplete fracture to his right tibia. So basically just a broken leg. It won't require any surgery, just the use of crutches and some rehabbing after his cast comes off."

"When does it come off?"

"Somewhere in the next six to eight weeks. We'll just have to see how it heals."

June nodded,"Where's Davis?" she asked. She had yet to see him since she'd been talking to Dr. Johnson.

"He should be on his way out shortly. One of the other doctor's was giving him a few prescriptions and last minute instructions. They should wheel in home in a few minutes." she smiled.

June smiled back awkwardly. She wasn't in much of a mood to smile. She just wanted to see Davis already. No less than a minute later June saw Davis being wheeled down the hall. The chair stopped and Davis quickly stood up and grabbed his crutches from the doctor.

"How are feeling?" June asked.

Davis didn't even look up. He crutched right past her toward the elavator,"Let's just go."

* * *

Tai held Mimi as she cried hysterically in his arms. Between the sobbing and the heeving, he wasn't sure that she could still breath.

"ir-rnot-ay-vrault," she mumbled over and over into Tai's shoulder uncomprehendably.

"What?"

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. There was nothing I could do about it..."

Tai pulled Mimi away from him, but she panicked. _Shes having a break down over here. What the hell am I suppose to do?_

"Mimi please, you have to let me go." Tai tried pushing her away again and noticed this time that she was clutching her wrist to her chest. Tai took her wrist in his hands and looked at it. He felt when she flinched and knew something was wrong. Her wrist was already beginning to swell. "Mimi, just sit on the couch and I'll get you some ice."

This time Mimi complied. Slowly she shuffled to sit on the living room couch while Tai rushed to get her a bag of ice. He could still hear her crying hysterically, even after she'd buried her head in her knees. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Here Mimi, hold this on there. It will help with the swelling."

Mimi peeked her head above her knees and sniffled before grabbing the bag. Tai couldn't help but notice how human she suddenly seemed. He still hadn't forgotten what she's tried to have done to him though.

"T-th-thank you..."

"You're welcome," Tai said as he got a good look at her. He was suddenly noticing the cut on her cheek and the swelling forming around her eye. Her hands were scraped pretty badly, along with her elbows and her face was turning red from all of the crying.

He started to make his way to his room. "W-where are you going?" Mimi asked.

Tai sighed, he was going to be reassuring her all night. "I'm just going to my room. I'll be right back I swear."

Mimi nodded like a small, frightened, child,"Hurry," she mumbled,"I-i don't want to be alone."

* * *

June started Adriel's red truck and adjusted the mirror just so she would have something to do with her hands. Davis was sitting in the passenger side with he seat as far back as it would go, just staring out of the window. He couldn't stand to look at June's face, he didn't want her pity.

She glanced at Davis one more time before she backed out of her parking spot, she was praying for anything. Just a quick peek in her direction would of been soothing enough. June drove the first ten minutes in the most agonizing silence she had ever experienced. She and Davis had given eachother the silent treatmeant thousands of times before, but this time it was different.

June couldn't take it anymore, "Davis, say something please. Say anything."

"I don't have anything to say," he countered cold and emotionless.

June forced a loud, frustrated sigh. She wanted to yell at Davis, shake him and force him to talk to her but that wasn't going to accomplish anything. He was slipping further and further into his depression. She could barely figure out what was wrong with him before today, the leg was only worsening matters.

"Davis please, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, i'm really worried about you."

"Yeah sure you are."

June turned her face to Davis appauled, what was that about? He didn't mean that.

"What are you talking about? I care about you, I always have."

"Whatever, June. You don't have to pretend that you care."

June felt tears welling in her eyes everytime Davis spoke. He was speaking so heartlessly. "Davis...I don't understand this."

"June, you don't have to. Don't force yourself to talk to me because you feel guilty or sorry for me or something."

Tears fell from June's eyes, she didn't even try to stop them. Davis was accusing her if being some heartless bitch, when in reality at the moment it was him. She didn't know what to do or what to say so she drove the rest of the ride in silence.

She pulled into the student parking lot and attempted to open Davis' door for him. She could at least offer the help.

"I can do it myself," he informed as he slowly dragged himself out of the car. Davis grabbed his crutches and positioned himself on them. He couldn't deny that his leg was killing him right now. It was throbbing like crazy.

June watched as Davis made his way to the door of his building. When she was sure he was out of range she leaned against the side of Adriel's truck and broke down. Frantically she wiped tears from her eyes and cheeks as she bawled. _He didnt mean what he said. He-he's just...just..._

Davis turned his head to catch a quick glance at June before he went into his building. He could see her curled into a ball, leaning against the truck just bawling and it killed him. He didn't want to hurt her, he knew she was just trying to help but he had to push her away. It would be easier for him if everyone just stopped caring.

_The less people who care, the better. I just want to be alone. I'll deal with this by myself. If I push June and everyone else away now, things will be easier. I just want to feel sorry for myself alone. I don't need everyone to feel like crap along with me._

* * *

Yolei, Rebeccah, Kari, TK, Cody, Ken and Luna sat in the boys living room filled with worry.

Ken read a text message regarding Davis and then gave the news to everyone else. "So Coach said it's officially broken. That guy broke Davis' leg..."

"I really hope Davis is going to be okay," Cody stated after several minutes of silence.

Yolei made awkward eye contact with TK. They knew they were thinking the same thing. Davis hadn't been himself the past few days, this was only going to make things worse.

* * *

Davis shuffled with his dorm key. It was hard enough to balance on the crutches with two arms, let alone one. Quickly he was growing aggrivated and all he wanted was to throw his keys into a wall, but he refrained. That wasn't going to help anything. After a good deep breath Davis regained his composure and opened the door.

He walked into a packed living room. He wasn't expecting that, noir was he happy about it. Just to make his current attitude clear, he slammed the door and refused to make eye contact with anybody.

Tension flooded the scene and Davis wanted no part of it. He crutched to his room as quickly as he could and much to his pleasure, nobody had even attempted to talk to him. They had no idea what to say. Nothing they could say would make the situation any better.

Davis closed and locked his dorm before crawling into his bed. He lay alone in overwhelming darkness, just how he wanted to be.

_If nobody ever attempted to talk to me again, it would be too soon. Not that anybody wants to, I wouldn't want to be bothered with me. What's the point? I'm completely worthless anyway. I couldn't control myself with Mimi, I couldn't be honest with Rebeccah, I couldn't even manage to play this soccer game right._

_I've been pretending I'm something I'm not for the past fifteen years I guess. I'm not some great soccer player, or a good friend, or an A student, or some player. I'm worthless, i'm broken, i'm arrogant, i'm naive, and worst of all-i'm easily used. Where's that ever going to get me? No where. I have no future, I'm going no where._

* * *

well i hope u like!plz comment


	24. Chapter 24

**wooh update! i know its been like two weeks. i am soooo sorry!**

**M-intheclouds: im glad you like mimi, and there is a reason for her attitude. its coming slowly surely :) im glad u like it! **

**Vigatus: i know, poor davis. he's really going through it right now. the whole waiting before marriage thing really meant alot to him. mimi's mean, but i think she really is greatful that tai helped her**

**Du Evarinya Vrangr: thank you so much! i honestly try really hard at that believe or not lol it actually means alot to me that they do! thnx**

**daiz Uzumaki: glad youre liking it :) **

i do not own digimon, never did and probably never will

* * *

24

Tai pressed another cotton ball to the nozzle at the end of the alcohol bottle. He pressed the drenched ball against Mimi's cheek and watched as she flinched. "I'm sorry," he said, not that there was much he could do about the sting.

She looked over at him with big, helpless eyes. He couldn't stand to stare her back in the eyes so he quickly turned his face. He shuffled through a box of first aid supplies and old bandages until he found what he was searching for. "Here," he said holding up a stiff looking wrist splint,"Put your hand in this. It'll keep you from moving it, at least until you can see somebody."

Mimi layed her wrist in the molded splint as Tai wrapped around it securly with an ace bandage. "How's that?" he smiled kindly.

"It's fine," she answered shyly,"Thank you."

"Is anything else bothering you? I think I covered up everything."

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Good," Tai smiled as he packed up his box.

"What about you?" Mimi said faintly.

Tai missed what she'd said she was speaking so softly, "Hmm?"

"Y-you're bleeding, and you're eyes are bruised and you-your lip a-an-a," before she could finish, Mimi burst into hysterical tears,"I-i-i am so sorry!" she heeved.

Tai panicked,"Mimi Mimi Mimi! You're fine really! I'm fine. I'll be okay. I'll patch it up. Don't worry about me!"

"No, Tai you don't understand. I'm sorry, i'm sorry about today. I know Sora told you! I'm sorry about everything, i was such a bitch to you. You didn't deserve that! I didn't deserve you coming to help me either, not after how I've been treating you."

Tai sighed, he felt bad but he also knew to keep his gaurd up with her. "Mimi, it's fine. I forgive you, really. Please, just calm down-breath."

Mimi struggled to choke back tears to take a deep breath. Tai felt so uncomfortable every time she cried, he hated watching girls cry. As Mimi wiped the tears from her eyes, Tai began working on himself just to make Mimi feel better. He didn't think it was that bad, but it was enough to freak Mimi out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mimi asked.

Tai nodded,"Yeah I think I'll live."

Mimi smiled for the first time since Tai had brought her inside and he felt good about what he'd done, but something was still bothering him. "W-why were you so upset with me Mimi? Just in general. I don't really get it."

Mimi's smile faded,"I really don't want to talk about it now Tai. I have a really bad headache."

Tai dropped it. _FINE. You don't have to tell me now, but you will tell me later_. "You want to go lay down?"

"Will you come with me?"

Tai tried to resist but he knew that Mimi wouldn't have it. She'd probably cry again and he definitly didn't want that. He nodded and led her back to his room. She crawled slowly into his bed and under his covers. Following her lead, Tai crawled in behind her. He lay beside her a few inches back to keep from touching. Mimi scooted into Tai and grabbed his arm pulling it over her waist before falling asleep. It wasn't long before he did too.

About an hour later Tai was woken up by the sound of his roommates walking threw the front door. They were laughing and ranting excessivly so Tai assumed they had won. He went to close his eyes again but the guys opened his door.

"Tai! Guess...who...won?" Matt started. He was completely shocked to see Tai in the position he was in, with Mimi no less.

Tai frantically removed his arm from Mimi's side and sat up. Joe's jaw dropped as it registered to him that he was seeig straight. Izzy was growing more and more aggrivated, _What the hell is going on here?_ The thought of his roommate hooking up with his ex-girlfriemd infuriated him. Especially when he still had crazily mixed feelings for her. Izzy stormed off and slammed his door, while Joe dissappeared to escape the awkwardness. Tai wished there was a way he could escape, from much more than the awkwardness.

* * *

TK woke up Saturday morning to the sound of Cody closing the door on his way out. He was probably on his way to go practice kendo, one of his favorite past times.

TK laid in his bed for another five minutes, once he got up he was going to have to do things. He wasn't sure what things he had to do yet, but there would be something eventually. Sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, he sighed deeply. _What am I supposed to do about Davis? God only knows if he's going to do anything today._

He streched and yawned before walking down the hall to Davis' room. He jiggled the handle and it was locked, just as he figured it would be. "Davis?" he knocked, "Davis, open your door."

He waited for a few long seconds,"Davis!" he tried again. There was no way TK was going to let Davis mope all morning, that wouldn't help anything.

"What? What do want TK? Go away!" Davis groaned.

TK stood firm, "No! I'll stand out here all day if I have to."

_Hopefully Davis doesn't really make me stand out here all day_, TK sighed. A sudden clicking sound grabbed his attention and Davis' door opened a crack._ GOOD, maybe we can get somewhere._

Cautiously, TK pushed opened the door and walked into Davis' room. He rolled his eyes at Davis' overly dark room and closed blinds, the perfect depression cliche. Was Davis serious right now?

TK walked over to the window and let in some light only to start Davis complaining. "Arrgh TK, what the hell? What do you want?"

TK crossed his arms across his chest. Looking at Davis, he knew this was going to be frustrating. "I'm not going to let you lay here and feel sorry for youself for the next eight weeks."

Davis rolled his eyes and turned his face towards his wall,"You're not going to stop me either."

"Why won't you just let me help you? As your friend?"

"I don't need or want your help TK, I want you to leave me alone."

TK shrugged,"I really don't care what you want Davis. Come on get up, we're going to go eat something."

"Im not hungry."

"I didn't ask you if you were, but you can't take these painkillers on your dresser without eating," TK informed while shaking around an orange perscription pill bottle,"It'll make you nauseus."

TK stood and waited for Davis to say something in reply. Instead he just laid there staring at the wall. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, breaking your leg looked like it sucked. That couldn't be all of it though, Davis had been down before he broke his leg last night.

Finally Davis addressed him,"Please, just leave me alone TK. I appreciate that you're trying to help me and all, but I really don't deserve it. I did this to myself."

* * *

Tai laid next to Mimi staring at the posters on his wall. He couldn't fall asleep, his mind wouldn't let him rest. Thoughts of Davis, Mimi and Izzy kept popping his brain.

_Davis is hurt and it's all your fault._

_How could you just lay here with Mimi like this?_

_Why haven't you gotten up to explain yourself to Izzy?_

_What is wrong with you?_

"Tai?" said a voice so faint he was almost sure he was imagining it. "Tai?"

Now he knew for sure he wasn't imagining it,"Yeah? Is everything alright?"

"Umm y-yeah, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of Izzy, because he saw us? It's not like we're together or anything like that..."

Tai sighed heavily,"Yeah I know, i'm going to talk to him tomorrow. I just want to give him time to cool down."

"...you know Tai, I think I was kind of wrong about you. I don't know, I guess you're not a jerk."

"I could say the same about you."

* * *

Kari sat on the living room couch facing Rebeccah and Yolei that early morning discussing the situation with Davis. "I just feel so bad for him," she said with a deep sigh.

Yolei nodded,"I know. As much as Davis and I fight, I still don't want tuijgs like this happening to him."

"I know what you mean. I just met Davis a few weeks ago but ue still seems too nice to deserve this."

"I know," Yolei agreed as she looked in Rebeccahs's direction. She wasn't paying much attention to the conversation at hand. Instead she was staring out of the window with her knees pulled into her chest. She looked so sad and disconnected. "Everything alright Beccah?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Hmm?...oh umm yeah, i'm fine." she answered completely unconvincing. She didn't even turn her head to look towards Yolei.

"No you're not? What's up?"

Rebeccah waited a few moments before she finally shrugged and replied,"I don't know. I feel bad too I guess. I mean even after how Davis treated me...I still want to help him. I just don't know how."

Yolei glanced at Kari who winced back at her. Neither of them knew what to say. Davis had been a jerk to Rebeccah before, why would she want to help him now? What was going to stop him from hurting her all over again?

* * *

"What are you talking about Davis?" TK raised his brow in complete confusion, but quickly dropped his face to a look of digust. This over dramatic BS was starting to get on his nerves. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true," Davis replied "matter of factly".

TK threw his head back and let out an aggrivated breath. Maybe this was a lost cause. If Davis wanted to feel sorry for himself, then maybe he should just let him. He would come around when he was ready.

"I don't understand you Davis. What's your problem? I'm trying to help you but you won't even tell me what's wrong. You've been moping around here for several days now. I know this has to do with something more than your leg. What is it?" asked TK aggrivatedly. If he didn't get an answer now, he was probably just going to give up. With a deep breath, Tk let out all of his anger and waited for Davis to give him an answer. Davis' expressioess face suddenly looked troubled.

"Wait Tk, I-i I um, it was..." he mumbled catching TK's attention.

"What Davis? What is it?"

"I-I had sex with Mimi..."

* * *

woooh well i hope u enjoyed that. plz comment :)


	25. Chapter 25

hey! im trying to update faster :) thnx for the comments

**Appealtoreason: dont worry! im not done yet :)**

**daiz Uzumaki: yeah, i am kind of a fan of drama haha if u couldnt tell! thnx!**

**DephsXylex: yeah Davis' life is kind of sucky right now, and yes were getting close with mimi!**

**M-intheclouds: idk if is a word, but if not is should be! lol poor izzy (and everyone else for that matter) bad things do happen often**

**Vigatus: yeah, she kind of does but we are getting ther!**

**CherrygirlUK19: yeah this new mimi is a little out of the ordinary, who knew she was nice under that hard exterior? lol **

**Luna: thanx! yea mimi, izzy, tai- thats a nice triangle lol and hopefully davis' emo bubble will break soon, idk i cant tell u ;)**

**arandomguy227: thanks, and yeah tai's just way too nice ig and poor davis for having to take the fall for tai**

i do not own digimon

* * *

25

_I just cant believe this. I mean, I haven't known him for that long but I didn't think he would do that! He's in there right now cuddling with MImi!...I should've known this would happen. I can't trust Mimi as far as I can throw her. But Tai? I thought he was better than that._

Izzy tossed and turned in his bed as sunlight slowly creeped through his window. It was Saturday morning and usually Izzy would be out doing something productive, but today he just wanted to stay in his bed. He felt so stupid, like all of his roommates were laughing at him behind his back. It was so embaressing.

Izzy lay there- hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling when Joe peeked in. "He-hey Izzy? Can I come in?"

Izzy glanced at Joe and then shot his eyes back up,"Yeah, I guess so."

Awkwardly, Joe stood close to the door. He had to be ready to escape at any moment. "...you know there's .97 less men in this country than women."

Izzy raised an eyebrow,"What?"

"That means there's like more women. You know, like there's plenty of fish in the sea. You'll find somebody else," Joe smiled cheesily.

Izzy let out a cheap laugh and rolled his eyes,"Tell me you really did not just say that Joe. Who knows that?"

"I didn't. I just googled it...but really Izzy. You'll be okay. I'm sure Tai has a good explanation for this anyway, right?"

"Hopefully, I don't want to believe I just got stabbed in the back by my own roommate."

Joe adjusted his glasses nervously as he thought of more reassuring things to say, but he wasn't coming up with much. "Just give it some time Izzy. I'm sure he'll talk about this with you."

* * *

June walked into the cafeteria dragging her feet the entire time. She was barely in the mood to eat, but she couldn't deny that she was hungry. June walked towards Joe's table to sit with him and take maybe even take part in his sandwich. To her suprise, she didn't see Mim sitting therei. Matt and his band were there discussing possible gigs, Bridgette and Chizuru were there without their fearless leader, and Izzy was there ignoring everybody on his laptop.

"Hey babe," Joe greeted barely looking up from the novel he was reading. This made it all the more easy for June to sneak the other half of Joe's sandwich without him noticing.

She took several small bites in silence while Joe folded the corner of his page and set his book down,"How was your day?" he asked.

June swallowed quickly to answer,"It was good. I haven't done much, what about you?"

June waited for an answer, only to finally notice that Joe was paying her no attention. He was staring in the direction of the cafeteria doors, where the whole table was suddenly staring. June watched as in walked Mimi hand in hand with Tai.

She turned to ask if Tai and Mimi were dating but eveyone was too distracted by the sound of Izzy's laptop slamming and him getting up to leave. Whether they were or not, it clearly wasnt okay by Izzy.

* * *

TK stared at Davis in disbelief,"You're not s-serious?...You had sex with Mimi? B-but Davis, what about your marriage pact?"

Davis groaned sounding almost sick,"Please TK, don't remind me. I feel worthless enough already okay?"

"Davis i'm sorry, but what happened? I just don't understand."

TK could hear Davis' voice getting weaker as he began to answer, but he was happy to be getting somewhere. "I do-don't know. It just did and I regret every minute of it. I can't stop thinking about it. I hate myself for it."

"Come on Davis, don't say that. Everybody messes up sometimes."

"Yeah, well it seems like I mess up more than most- i'm definitly not everybody."

TK sighed, what was he suppose to say? He wasn't a therapist. It seemed like everything he said just made Davis' situation worse. Awkwardly TK stood by Davis' door and stared at him in deafening silence. He could see Davis, but it was like he wasn't really there. The Davis TK knew would never lock himself in his room.

As he stared at Davis, it occured to TK that he hadn't eaten all morning and he was starving. _How long had it been since Davis had actually eaten?_

"Look Davis, I know you've got alot on your mind but you should really take some time to eat something. What do you want? I'll make it." TK asked. Davis stared back at TK for the first time all morning.

"I'm not hungry. I don't want anything. I don't want to throw it all up again anyway."

TK glared at Davis. He couldn't believe he was pulling this again. At this rate, he was going to be depressed forever. TK considered woth arguing with Davis, but that wasn't going to get him anywhere and he knew it. "Davis, I really don't care what you want. We're not going through this again. I'm telling you, you're eating something."

* * *

Mimi and Tai sat down at an empty table in the back knowing tons of eyes were on them, but right now neither of them cared. Mimi watched as Tai dug into a cheeseburger and fries like everything was normal. She was overwhelmed with jealously. She couldn't seem to get yesterday out of her mind.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Tai asked swallowing a mouthful of fries.

"Oh...um I don't think i'm that hungry." she answered quietly. She didn't think she'd be able to stomach food at the moment. "...thanks Tai, you know- for everything," she practically whispered.

Tai looked up from his lunch at Mimi with wide eyes,"It's no problem, honestly- I don't see why we had to hold hands though? You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome. How's the wrist doing?"

Mimi held up the splint Tai had given her the night before,"It's good I guess. I-I don't know."

"hmm, you should probably have the nurse check that out sometime today then," he suggested between chewing.

Mimi frowned. She was trying to be nice but Tai seemed to be more interested in his lunch. "What's up Tai? You're not really saying much. Did I do something wrong?"

Tai looked up wide eyed and caught off gaurd,"...um well..."

"Oh my gosh, something is wrong. What is it?"

"I mean, i'm just not used to you being nice and stuff... I honestly shouldn't even be sitting here with you right now. You tried to hurt me twice. You hurt Davis, and I definitly feel responsible for that, thanks. You threatened to expose one of my friends. You hurt Izzy. I have watch you be rude to countless people everyday, even your own so called friends...I should hate you." Tai stated.

Mimi tried to hold her head up high and keep the tears welling in her eyes from falling. She couldn't deny that everything Tai was saying was true.

"But I don't, I mostly just feel bad for you. I don't know for sure, but I can only imagine that you're pretty lonely and empty inside. Especially after what that kid tried to do to you. So for that reason, i'll be here for you. Nobody should ever have to feel alone when they don't have to. No one is meant to be alone."

Mimi sniffled and lowered her head to keep from making eyes contact. Even after everything she'd done, he was still there. But it didn't feel right, it wasn't there because he wanted to be. He was there because he felt obligated. Mimi swallowed hard, "I don't want your pity Tai..."

Tai nodded. He was expecting that, but he wasn't going to sit argue with her. "Well I'm not making you sit here and take it."

* * *

Sora sat speechless at the table. Nobody commented on the subject, but they were all wondering what was up with Mimi and Tai all of a sudden; and why were they looking so beat up? What the hell was going on?

As much as she didn't want to, Sora couldn't help but keep glancing over at the couple. She felt an all to familiar sensation travel between her chest and the pit of her stomach-jealousy.

_First it was Tai and that Tiffany girl, now it's him and Mimi. It'll probably never be Tai and me...wait! What am I saying, it will definitly never be Tai and me. Don't be stupid Sora_

* * *

wel thanx for reading! plz comment


	26. Chapter 26

**arandumguy227: tai is pretty nice but well see how he acts later. and yeah, lol poor izzy. tai never went and apologized to him**

**DephsXylex: mimi is a pretty good palyer, and we'll c about that knock down drag out fight ;) i wish i had more time to update too. i hate school lol **

**Vigatus: yeah, that should play out pretty good**

**M-intheclouds: i know! why is sora doubting herself! and you'll see if you should be suspicious or not soon**

**daiz Uzumaki: lol yeah sora and davis, sucks to be them**

**i dont own digimon!**

* * *

26

Kari sat in her living room flipping through channels on the TV. None of the programs seemed appealing to her. What she really wanted to do was go see TK, but she knew he was probably busy helping Davis deal with his ever growing list of problems.

She inhaled and released a deep sigh finally deciding on an old movie. Not that she was really interested. Thirty minutes in there was a knock at the door. It took all the power she had, but slowly she stood up and peeked through the peep hole.

_KEN? What could he possibly want?_

Kari speculated as she unlocked the door,"...hey Ken, what's up?" she greeted.

Ken sighed,"Hey Kari, you mind if I come in?"

She shook her head, what could possibly be the harm in it? "Sure Ken, c-come on in." Ken walked in behind Kari and took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"So what's up Ken...something going on?" Kari asked trying to relieve the awkward tension in the room. Her and Ken were friends, they sat at lunch together but they weren't super close. He'd never randomly shown up her dorm before.

"I don't know, I was just tired of being at my dorm. I cant keep watching TK try to help Davis when Davis doesn't even want to help himself. Its depressing me."

Kari nodded,"Is it...is Davis that down?" she asked curiously.

"Well yeah, TK spends all his free time with Davis trying to talk to him or at least make him eat something."

"That's terrible, he's really doing that bad?"

"Well yeah, the leg just made it worse."

* * *

Davis glared at TK and the food in his hand, there wasn't much else he could do. He couldn't really get up to leave so he was essentially stuck. Tk was slowly beginning to aggrivate him more and more. How was he suppose to properly be depressed if TK wouldn't go away?

"I'm not eating that. You're wasting your time TK."

"Are you just doing this to be a pain in the ass Davis, really? I know you're hungry. You'll have to eat eventually."

Davis shrugged as his answer before turning his head away. As worried as TK was, he was also beginning to get irritated. If Davis wasn't willing to cooperate with him, then he'd just have to bring in reinforcements.

"Fine Davis," TK said as he set the food down on Davis' nightstand," I won't stand here and force you to do anything. In fact, i'll just leave."

As TK walked out he heard Davis breath a sigh of relief, not that the feeling would last very long.

* * *

Matt and Joe stood in the kitchen trying not to worry about Izzy. "He's just lying there," Joe stated in a low whisper,"It's like he's not even watching it."

After lunch Matt and Joe had found Izzy curled up on the couch watching TV. They hadn't worried until it occured to them that Izzy hadn't spoken or moved or done anything for hours. That wasn't like him. He was ususlly always busy or fidgeting around with some computer at least.

Shamefully Matt lowered his head,"I don't understand. I mean, I knew he was still into Mimi but I didn't think it was this bad."

Joe sighed,"Don't blame yourself Matt. I don't even think Izzy knew it was this bad..."

* * *

TK walked down the hall nervously shaking. I HOPE Im making the right choice. God, I hope this doesn't backfire he thought as he approached the door. He took a deep breath and slowly knocked against the cold, hard wood. As he waited for a reply he seriously considered turning amd running back to his own dorm. Unfortunatly for him, before he could somebody answered.

"Hey, um...TJ right?" asked Momoe with a surprised face. Not that he wasn't expecting that. He was surprised he was there himself.

"Ugh, TK," he corrected,"Is June here?"

Momoe nodded,"Yeah. She's in her room in you want to go on back there. It's the one on the left."

TK nodded,"Thanks."

He awkwardly passed by Momoe and made his way down the hall. As he got closer to June's room he could hear her talking to somebody, somebody like an adult.

"Mom I don't know what you want me to do about it," sighed June,"He will barely even talk to me. How was I suppose to get him to come to my dorm to chat with you?"

He then realized she was on the computer. TK poked his head in nervously hoping not to interrupt. June glanced at him, raised an eyebrow and then turned back to her screen. "Look I have to go. I love you and I'll talk to you later," she spat before closing the screen,"H-hey TK. What's up?"

Tk shifted his weight nervously side to side,"Hey June. Do you think we could talk again? Like about Davis?"

"What about Davis?"

"I don't know. I'm just confused and worried about him. I was hoping you could help. He's so...so...depressed. He won't even eat anything. I just don't know what to do. I feel so bad for him and nothing I do is helping." he admitted hoping June would have an answer.

June lowered her eyes, she didn't want to see TK's reaction as she gave up on him "I don't know what to tell you about Davis. I have no idea how to help him. I don't even know what's really wrong."

Reluctently TK opened his mouth. He prayed that once he said this he wouldn't regret it. But if is would help Davis, then he had to say it right? "Ughh...I think i'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with him. At least I know what he told me..."

June perked up curiously,"Well what is it?"

"He...he..." _GOD TK just spit it out already_,"He had sex with Mimi!"

TK watched as June's eyes flared angrily,"Excuse me?"

"He had-"

"No! Don't repeat yourself, I heard you the first time. I'm going to kill her."

* * *

Tiffany sat at her desk scribbling in her math notebook. Every equation she tried to write simply turned into "I 3 Tai". He was consuming all of her thoughts and she couldn't help it. Especially after what she's seen today.

_UGH! That stupid Tai Kamiya! When is he going to learn? He's supposed to be with me. Not with Sora, or that other tramp he was holding hands with today! Clearly he's confused if he's not seeing what's right in front of him. He likes me as more than a friend. I just know it. He just doesn't know it yet, but he will._

Tiffany turned to a new, blank page in her notebook. At the top she labeled it "Plans to get Tai". Aftet brainstorming for several minutes and crossing off most of the strategies on her list, one good one remained.

BLACKMAIL TAI

* * *

thnks for reading! comment plz


	27. Chapter 27

i do not own digimon

* * *

27

Tai sat in a computer chair with Mimi in her room after lunch. Despite their earlier squabble, they both knew she needed his company right now.

Tai looked her up and down as she sat on her bed with her knees curled into her chest. Some of the bruises from yesterday had finally set in and were changing colors, the bandage still sat firmly on her wrist, and her face was make up less. He liked this Mimi alot better, she finally seemed to resemble a real person for once. The kind with problems, whose life wasn't perfect.

"So," Tai sighed dramatically, trying to relieve the awkward silence,"Tell me something?"

Mimi looked over at him in utter confusion,"What?"

"What exactly was your problem with me? I don't understand why you didn't like me. I hadn't done anything to you."

Mimi stared him down at first but didn't answer, and Tai wasn't going to push her if she never did. After a few minutes though, she took a deep breath and spoke up. "I don't know what exactly you want me to say Tai. I mean, I didn't hate you exactly. I did however hate the fact that you rejected me so, so easily. That day you threw out my number, I mean I'm not used to that. It's like you were challenging me. I can't stand that."

"You know, you don't have to be in control of everything all of the time. Everything doesn't always go your way."

Mimi rolled her eyes,"That's one of those stupid lines parents feed you. Trust me, some people do get what they want almost all of the time. Everyone just isn't that lucky."

Tai considered that, took her word for it and moved on,"So that's why you were out to get me? Your methods were a little extreme don't you think? And honestly, would you really expect me to want to talk to you after that fight you had my first day with Izzy?"

"Izzy and I have an interesting relationship, to say the least. You can't base your opinion of me off of what he says and vice versa. We're just too close."

Tai stared at Mimi in disbelief. She seemed to have an answer for everything. No question or comment happened to phase her in the least. It was crazy. "So if I can't form an opinion about you based on what Izzy says, then tell me something. Why are you such a bitch, to like everybody?"

Mimi raised an offended eyebrow to Tai,"Excuse me?"

"You know, tell me. What makes you so mean? I'm curious. I want to hear what you think."

Mimi rolled her eyes, he had to be kidding right? Was this his way of insulting her or what? "I don't want to talk about me anymore okay?"

Tai stood up from the chair and laid across Mimi's bed,"Come on, i'm all ears. I'm great at listening."

For several minutes, Tai sat in silence with Mimi. At first she stared him down, directly into his eyes. She soon realized however that Tai wasn't easily going to back down and she kind or owed him some explanations, didn't she? Finally she sighed and looked off to the side. There was no way she could open up and look at him.

"Have you ever felt abandoned? Not like your friends bail out on some plans or your sister forgets to come to one of your soccer games. Have you ever been walked out on, like when the person left you knew you were probably never going to see them again no matter how much you wanted to?"

Tai shook his head no, he couldn't say that he had.

"It's not a good feeling, but that's what happened to me I guess. And it wasn't by some stupid boy or Izzy or some stupid girlfriend if that's what you're thinking. It's nothing like that, okay?" Mimi glared and Tai nodded in complete understanding.

"Good. I don't know any other way to start so I guess i'll just begin with last year, spring break... I fly back home every year to my parent's house and they pick me up and we all go out to dinner, it's really sweet. But last year, instead of my parents, the driver picked me up and had no idea why my parent's didn't show up to get me."

Tai nodded. He was pretty taken back by the fact that she had a driver, but that wasn't the point of the story.

"I walked in and my parent's were nowhere to be seen. Eventually of course, it got dark and I went to my room only to hear them come in at like four in the morning. I peeked out my door to see my father carrying my completely wasted, borderline passed out mother inside the house to his room. After falling asleep, I wake up to their arguing that morning...

* * *

(spring break 2010, Mimi's residence)

"Satoe please, be quiet. You'll wake up Mimi. She came home last night."

"So? What has she ever done for me?" Satoe yelled at Keisuke still a bit buzzed from the previous night.

"She's a child! She doesn't have to do anything for you. I would really appreciate it if when she woke up she didn't have to see her mother looking like this!"

"Looking like what?" Satoe slurred and stumbled. Her hair was a mess and her make up was smeered and smudged. Her clothes from last night were now wrinkled and stained. But worst of all was the scent she carried. She wreeked of alcohol and sweat, among other things.

"Like an alcoholic drug addict."

Satoe grimaced, "But I am one."

"Well you don't have to look that way... She doesn't know and I don't want this to ruin her spring break."

"What do I care?"

"Satoe, i've offered you rehab for the millionth time. You keep refusing. I swear i'll make you leave..."

Just then Keisuke quieted as Mimi entered the room,"W-what's going on?" she asked wide eyed and confused. She barely even recognized her own mother. She'd changed so much since christmas. She was skinnier, had thick bags under her eyes, she just looked strung out and sick.

Keisuke glared at his wife and then turned to his daughter,"Nothing. Your mother and I are just talking. Are you hungry Mimi? Get dressed and we can go get breakfast if you'ld like"

Mimi stared her parent's down skeptically. She knew they weren't "just talking". She wasn't clueless. "No i'm not humgry. What's going on? What's wrong with mom? Tell me!" she beeged.

Satoe laughed to herself as Keisuke's face twisted nervously. "Well Mimi...we weren't ready to tell you yet but, things have changed a bit since you left after christmas break. Unfortunate things have happened..."

Satoe rolled her eyes. As far as ahe was concerned, she did not have time for this."If you're not going to tell her, I will. Give me five minutes alone with Angie."

"Mimi," he corrected,"You have five."

Mimi stared at her mother,"What happened to you?"

Satoe pulled a half gone ciggarette from her pocket and lit it,"Mimi, sometimes people aren't always happy with the way their lives have turned out and so they find ways to deal with their problems that aren't so...let's just say they're frowned upon in our community."

"Like?"

"Like alcohol or drugs and things l-l-like that," she stuttered.

Mimi's eyes began to well up as she processed what her mom was saying,"I-i don't understand. Why aren't you happy?"

"It's complicated Jamie, but you and your father-you're just not what I wanted for my life. I'm sh-sorry but that I could never love you the way a mother should. I'm sorry I pretended. I'm sorry I can't k-keep trying," Satoe spat out bitterly. It was almost like she didn't even care. She sounded more like Mimi should be apologizing to her instead of the other way around.

"Y-you don't love me? You didn't want me..."

"I tried Mili I...I really did, but I can't do this anymore. I was forced into this life and this just isn't what I want. I've found other things, things that truely make me happy."

"You're choosing drugs over me?" Mimi asked,"Please, whatever I did I'll fix it. I'm sorry! Please!" Mimi begged as she ran over to her mother and embraced her one-sidedly. Satoe looked down at her daughter with disgust. She almost pitied Mimi.

"There's nothing you can do now Aimie. Just let me go..." she said pushing off of Mimi,"If you really want to help though, you could give me a few dollars."

Mimi dropped her hands from her mothers side and began furiously wiping tears from her face. As fast as she could, she ran to her room and grabbed all of the money out of wallet ready to thrust it into her mother's arms. Maybe she could buy her love?

Mimi ran back into the room to find that she was now alone. The front door swung open slightly and creeking as Mimi stood there in disbelief. Keisuke soon walked in to see the scence and shook his head shamefully. He knew this would happen eventually. He just wasn't ready for it to happen today.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Mimi asked him cold and bitterly.

"Mimi honey. It's not your fault, nothing is your fault. It was never your fault..."

"Answer the question. Shes not coming back, _IS SHE_?"

Keisuke shook his head,"No, probably not Mimi."

* * *

"That was the last time I ever saw her, but according to my dad she'd had addiction problems long before then. I had just been too young to understand or I was usually here at Westbridge. She did call me once for money but that was it. I don't know where she is now and I don't care."

"You really don't care? Like you never think about her or anything?" asked Tai curiously. He couldn't believe that.

"No," Mimi answered as a lump formed in her throat, betraying her completely.

"Come on Mimi, you don't have to have this tough shell around me."

"Yes I do Tai! If I don't, if I get too nice then people will walk all over me and use me and leave me and the i'll lose control! I'll lose complete control of my life and i'll be left alone with nobody!"

Tai was starting to really get somewhere with Mimi,"What about your friends? Or your family?"

"What friends? What family? My father? He barely even has good emotions anymore. All he does is work and we do talk he spends half the time telling me it's not my fault and he's sorry! He's got no backbone anymore, so I have to. I'm not ever going to let somebody hurt me like she did again. Never." cried Mimi, she was trying to be strong but tears were running down her face like crazy.

Tai was finally starting understand now, Mimi was beginning to make a little more sense. As she cried, Tai sat up and embraced her. After a few minutes, Mimi let out a small tearful chuckle,"I don't even know why i'm telling you all this right now. Something about you, I don't know...I just..."

"I think you trust me?"

Mimi thought about it for a few seconds, "Maybe, it's been a while since I trusted anybody. Sometimes I just feel like everybody is out to get me so I have to get them first or I'll just push people away so they can't hurt me..." she admitted shamefully.

Tai held Mimi feeling sorry for her. Yeah, she'd been mean to him. She had done some terrible things, but she was traumatized. He knew that whether she admitted to it or not. That kind of pain made people do and think irrational things.

After a few minutes Tai opened his mouth to ask Mimi something. He knew that to her it would just be a random question, but he just wanted her to confirm what he was really thinking. He was sensing a bit of irony. Yes, Mimi was a bitch. Yes, she did push people away but..."What's your biggest fear Mimi?" Tai asked seriously.

"What?" she answered baffled,"W-what do you mean?"

"Be completely honest with me just one last time please. What are you most afraid of?"

Mimi waited a few minutes and thought it over. Nobody had ever asked her that before. "My biggest fear in life," she started,"...Im afraid that what my mom did to me is goig to haunt me for the rest of my life. That everything I ever did is going to come back to haunt me. Im going to wake up one day and nobody is going to be around me, im going to have nothing to show for my life. Nobody will miss me, care about me, remember me, love me, i wont matter. My biggest fear in life Tai, is that when I die...i'll die completely and undeniably alone."

Somehow, Tai had known that already. He just wanted to her her say it. "Well things would be a little different if you just opened up, or stopped being cold and bitter and mean. Stop trying to be whatever you're tryingnto be. That might help things. Im not saying that I change the future or your relationships with people anything like that overnight Mimi...but I can tell you one thing, I promise you won't die alone. As long as you want, you will always have me."

Mimi looked up from his arms and gave him a weak smile, "Thanks Tai."

"No problem Mimi."

* * *

woooh i hoped u liked plz comment


	28. Chapter 28

**DephsXylex: hopefully she stops being such a terrible person, i cant tell u ;)**

**arandomguy227: i thought hearing from a nicer mimi would be an interesting twist, and yeah this is an unfortunate group lol but it makes for a good story**

**M-intheclouds: lol thnks for the laugh, and yeah tiffany is crazy and that story does make you feel a little bad for mimi- its pretty sad. but she does deserve anything june does to her**

**Appealtoreason: i think its Mo-Mo lol im not 100%**

**Vigatus: yea things dont get easier for anbody at westbridge lol**

**helen ess: wow thnks so much! im glad u like it! ik what u mean about the proof reading lol, i re-read my other story this weekend nd caught alot of stupid errors id missed :/ im glad it reads like a soap thats what i want. and im really glad that some of my twists surprise u lol thnks u so much for the compliments! i love them! im glad i could entertain u!**

**Evil-Chibby-Tiffy: i cant tell u if its a michi lol ;) that wud ruin it hahaha! but im glad u like and yea i know sum pretty cool tiffanys lol**

here u go! a new chapter! im glad u guys r enjoying this! keep the comments comin plz :) i love them

i do not own digimon

* * *

28

Sora looked up from her tray to look at Matt and Joe. "Where's Izzy?" she asked curiously.

Joe gave Matt a look and he shrugged in return. "He's not coming to dinner..." Matt explained.

"Yeah, he-he's not feeling well." Joe added.

"Oh, what's wrong with him? Is it bad?...Does it have something to do with Tai and Mimi at lunch?" Sora asked, trying to dig deeper.

Reluctently Matt nodded. Sora would find out eventually anyway. Better she find out sooner than later. Maybe she could help. "Yeah. After seeing them walk in together, he just kind of shut down," he explained.

"Aww Izzy. I thought he was over her. Speaking of Tai and Mimi...," Sora started looking over her shoulder as Tai and Mimi walked in together. They took seats at the same table from lunch. "Are they like having a thing?"

Joe looked over at Matt, and Matt looked back at Joe with the same unsure expression. They both shrugged,"I don't know," Joe finally said,"It would seem that way wouldn't it?"

Matt turned towards Bridgette and Chizuru to ask the same question. Neither of them could supply an answer. "I don't know," Bridgette stated with a hint of bitterness,"She barely tells us anything anymore."

* * *

June walked into the cafeteria that night with no apetite, at least not for dinner anyway. At the usual table she spotted Joe, Sora, Chizuru, Bridgette and the teenage wolves eating and talking. They were definitly not who she was looking for.

_Where is she?_ June thought as she scanned the cafeteria. She spotted the table where her brother would usually sit but Davis was nowhere to be seen. This only seemed to make June angrier.

_I know she's around here...There!_

June spotted Mimi and Tai sitting away from everyone else once again. As she walked towards the table, oppotunity seemed to present itself making June's mission all too easy.

Tai stood up from the table to grab food for him and Mimi leaving the girl all by herself. She had no idea what was coming for her.

"You dirty bitch!" June spat as Mimi turned around to see what was going on. Out of nowhere she was hit with a slap across her face.

"What is wrong with you!" June yelled as Mimi put a hand to her burning cheek. She was still in complete shock, as was everyone else in the cafeteria who had caught a glimpse of that.

"What are you talking about?" groaned a confused Mimi.

June's brows lowered in anger,"You know exactly what i'm talking about. Don't use this stupid act on me. I'm not buying it."

Mimi didn't say anything. As far as she knew, she was just being attacked. She began to grow slightly embaressed and self concious as more and more people from the cafeteria looked over her and June.

"Fine, if you're really gonna keep playing dumb then i'll just remind you. I'm here because you had sex with Davis!"

Suddenly Mimi recalled the incident. After everything that had happened, she'd honestly forgotten all about it. She opened her mouth to speak right as Tai returned to the table.

"What's going on here?" he asked. He knew whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good. June was clearly pissed.

"Why don't you ask this cow?" June hissed.

"_Cow_?" Tai questioned before realizing she was refering to Mimi.

"That's none of your business," Mimi said calmly back to June.

"It was made my business. I told you to stay away from my little brother. Instead you slept with him and then ditched him right after. He's so messed up right now because of you!"

"He was messed up before I got to him," stated Mimi. Tai shook his head in disbelief. That was definitly a comment from the old Mimi. "You can thank yourself for that June."

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean exactly?"

"You're the reason Davis has a such a problem with girls and sex anyway," Mimi elaborated with a smug look on her face. "Should I mention that teen pregnancy and miscarrage, or now do you see what In talking about?" she added. Which not only surprised June, but everyone else in the cafeteria. Whispers began filling the room immediatly.

Infuriated, June punch Mimi across her face. She could less that she was already bruised or that her wrist was in a splint. After gathering her composure, Mimi didn't hesitat to stand up and hit June back this time. As the two tossled with eachother, Tai ran around the table to try and break them apart. He grabbed for Mimi as Joe and Matt came up to hold back June.

June kicked as struggled while pressed his arms tightly around her. "Don't you ever go near my brother again you nasty bitch!"

"I won't have to, he'll come crawling back to me!" she smiled as Tai pulled her away from the comotion.

"Come on. We have to talk."

Joe held June as she attempted to take a few deep breaths and calm down. "Let's get out of here," Joe advised. He took June's silence as an 'okay'. "Once we get back to the room, you have some things to tell me."

* * *

Rebeccah rolled back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet anxiously. _Just do it already!_ She tried to encourage herself, but so far, it was far from working.

After several more minutes of battling within herself, she raised her hand to the middle of the door and knocked loudly. Her stomach flipped and flopped uncontrolably as she waited for an answer. _Please be here...or don't be here that way I won't look like an idiot. Do-don't-do-don't..._

TK opened the door to Rebeccah in the midst of her panicking. "Hey Rebeccah," he greeted nicely. His warm smile seemed to easily calm her down.

"Hey TK. Can I come in?"

He nodded and let her walk past him into the dark and empty living room. "Where is everybody?"

"I'm the only one here...well me and Davis. Cody hasn't really been here all day and I don't know where Ken went. They're probably out taking a break from Davis' pity party I guess."

Rebeccah gave an awkward half smile. That was the best she could come up with. "C-can I see him?" she asked. That was the whole reason she'd even came by anyway.

TK took a seat on the couch and shrugged. "You can try, but I don't think he's really up for visitors."

Rebeccah nodded and made her way down the hall to Davis' room. Carefully she turned the knob and pushed open the door. Davis room was dark with the only source of light being the sunset through his bedroom window. As she slowly closed the door behind her, Davis turned his head to look at her.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, intending to be as rude as he sounded. Maybe that would drive her away.

Rebeccah was definitly nervous. She knew her answer would come out shakey."I just wanted to see how you were doing..."

"Well you've seen me."

Rebeccah frowned with regret. Maybe coming over hadn't been such a good idea. "Come on Davis, don't act like that. Be nice please?"

He rolled his eyes," _Whatever_."

Rebeccah took a look around as she attempted to figure out what her next move would be. She looked towards Davis' bed where he laid with his leg propped up on a few pillows. She felt bad for him, it looked like it sucked to be so restricted. Davis was always running around causing problems or dribbling soccer balls...hooking up with chicks. Nobody wanted to be cooped on in their room all day.

"Look Davis," Rebeccah started,"I really did come over here to see how you were doing and keep you some company; but if you're gonna sit in here all day and just be a dick to me i'll just leave."

As she walked towards the door, Davis suddenly decided he wanted her to stay. He really didn't want to be alone, though he knew TK was still around. He didn't really want a guys company. "Wait, Rebeccah. I'm sorry...don't leave."

She was completely shocked as she stopped. She thought for sure he was going to let her walk out of the door. Looking at Davis, she couldn't help but want to stay. She still liked him, despite what a jerk he'd been to her.

Rebeccah took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Davis, what's going on with you?" she asked sadly.

He looked vack at her with sad, confused eyes,"What do you mean?"

"One minute I thought we had something. Then you up and ditch me and I hear from our friends, not even you, that you're talking to someone else. You've become a jerk like over night. And now suddenly, you've locked yourself in your room and you have really talked to anyone in days!"

"I know I was an ass to you, Rebeccah i'm sorry. If i could take it back I would. Believe me I would, but I made some really stupid choices. I mean I really f'ed up and this is me living with it. I'll understand completely if you don't accept my apology. I don't deserve it..."

Davis' words practically had Rebeccah's heart melting. Of course she forgave him, how could she not?

* * *

well there u go! a lil drama :) but not a long chap. ill try to make the next one longer plz comment


	29. Chapter 29

**DephsXylex: Rebeccah is pretty sweet, her and davis bonding is cute. Mimi did deserve to get attacked, and yeah shes still a dick**

**Appealtoreason: you probably know waaaay more momoes than i do, if you say its momay then i will take ur word for it. i trust you :)**

**M-intheclouds:im glad u liked it and june and mimi both have things to explain. well see about davis and rebeccah**

**Neon765: she is a nice lass lol haha i like computer nerd izzy better too**

**arandomguy227: yeah davis needs to quit being a jerk, im glad u liked june going off on mimi and thnks!**

**Vigatus: thanks a bunches!**

i do not own digimon

* * *

29

"So," Joe said, staring a hot an angry June in the face in his living room. Lucky for him, nobody was there. Well nobody but Izzy, but he was locked up in his room somewhere.

He knew she really wasn't in the mood for talking, but he had to know. He needed some answers. "What was this Mimi was yelling about some pregnancy? You and I didn't...there wasn't a...June there aren't things you haven't been telling me about?"

"No Joe, of course not. This was before you, before Westbridge."

"How come you've never told me?" he asked, almost hurt by the fact that he didn't know. How did Mimi even know?

June glanced around the room awkwardly. She knew why but she was embaressed to say it. "I-i didn't want to scare you away."

"I wouldn't leave you over something from your past. Everybody makes mistakes."

June knew that all to well. Her mistakes had truely cost her, and know they were even hurting Davis.

Joe pulled June in for a hug and she let out a weak smile. Sometimes she wondered if she was good enough for Joe, he was way to nice and forgiving.

* * *

"So!" Tai said to Mimi with a little force behind his words. He was trying not to raise his voice but it was starting to become difficult.

He paced back and forth across her room as she sat cross legged on her bed. He could tell that she was angry, but could care less. He was equally just as mad, if not furious. _TEN MINUTES! That's all it took her. She went from a sad, misunderstood Mimi back to the old one like that! This is bullshit! I didn't waste my time trying to help her for that!_

"So what?" snapped Mimi.

"So what was that? Why couldn't you just be civil? I thought maybe you'ld change-atleast a little. But No! You immediatly went back to being a bitch! What the hell Mimi?"

Mimi jumped on the defensive, "I had to! She was attacking me!"

"You had sex with her little brother and you don't even like him do you? Knowing you, you were probably just using him to hurt June..."

Tai looked over at Mimi, who didn't respond. She just turned her face the other way. She didn't want to admit to that but that did have something to do with it.

"You did, didn't you?" Tai asked, still recieving no answer. He knew she had. Suddenly it clicked to him. She was probably the reason Davis had been screwing up so badly in practice earlier that week. "Yeah, you did...and you have no idea how badly you've hurt him do you? Not that you would even care..."

Mimi rolled her eyes, she was not about to let Tai make her feel guilty for anything. "Davis will be fine, he'll get over it."

"How would feel if I would've said that about you after that kid attacked you this weekend?" asked Tai hoping his point would get across to her. He couldn't do anything about her fight with June, but he could try and make her feel bad about Davis. Tai was pretty sure Davis probably hadn't done anything, and look where that had gotten him. Tai couldn't deny the fact that Davis was hurt in his place didn't bother him.

Mimi didn't reply to Tai, but of course they both knew the right answer. She wouldn't have liked that at all and she knew she'd definitly hurt Davis. But in her mind, the damage was done. What good would it do for her to go apologize now?

"You know what the right thing to do is Mimi..."

* * *

Matt walked into his dorm after a rehersal with the other teenage wolves. He was ready to just have a chill night after his day but if Izzy was still bummed Matt knew that might not happened.

As he shut the door behind him he noticed Izzy was no longer on the couch. He could however see a small, yet bright, light coming from Izzy's room down the hall. I WONDER what he's doing? Just a few hours ago it looked like he was never gonna get up from the couch.

Matt slowly poked his head into izzy's door. He was sitting at his desk typing away, almost completely sucked into his computer screen. Matt had never seen Izzy so focused and intense before. The only break he took was to bite a donut he had beside him and sip a bit of coffee.

"Hey Izzy...what are you doing?" Matt finally asked.

Izzy didn't even turn around to look at him. He was much to focused on what he was typing. "H-hey Matt... I'm not really doing anything, just updating stuff and tweaking things on my computer."

"Oh really...what kind of stuff?"

"Just about anything I can find."

For a few minutes he stayed and watched Izzy fumble around with his computer. It was a wonder Matt had even gotten Izzy to reply to him. "...ookay. Well 'nite Izzy."

"Mmhmm Matt."

After Izzy's door behind him, Matt remained outside for a minute slightly puzzled. Izzy was a computer nerd, no doubt about it but something about what he'd just seen had bothered him. _Its like he's throwing himself into work so he doesn't have to think about it..._

* * *

Yolei wandered into the livingroom to find Kari alone. "Where's Ken?" she asked shyly,"Is he still here?"

Kari shook her head in reply, "No, he left a few minutes ago."

Relieved but also disappointed, Yolei frowned. "I should've came out here and at least said hey to him or something...I don't know why but without the other boys, around Ken I just feel like such a coward."

* * *

Cody walked into the dorm after kissing Luna goodbye. The first thing he wanted to do was find TK and Ken.

"You guys missed the craziest thing at dinner today," informed Cody when he finally found them in TK's room.

"Oh really, what's that?"

Excitment rose in Cody's voice, "June came in and attacked Mimi. They got into a real fight and everything."

"Over what?" asked TK curiously, though he was sure he already knew. He was hoping he was wrong.

"Over Davis."

"Over Davis?" repeated Ken just to make sure he was hearing correctly. Cody nodded in reply.

TK instantly knew he was right. DAMN! This is all my fault, he thought. I should've never opened my big mouth and told June.

* * *

Rebeccah found herself waking up early the next morning still in Davis' bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and took a good look around smiling as she noticed that Davis was also awake.

"Hey Davis, morning! I must've just fallen asleep here by acciden-"

"Leave." Davis stated.

Rebeccah frowned,"What?"

"Leave, go home, get the fuck out of my room Rebeccah."

"B-but Davis," she whimpered,"I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

"NOW!"

Getting the point, Rebeccah picked herself up and dragged her feet out of the door. She couldn't believe that overnight Davis had completely flipped on her.

Davis lay staring at the ceiling without a slight bit of remorse for Rebeccah. She was last thing on his mind. He had barely been able to concentrate on sleeping last night after what he had heard.

_June came in and attacked Mimi. They got into a real fight and everything._

_How could June do that? Why would she do that, that doesn't help anything. I chose to have sex with Mimi...didn't I? She didn't force me...I-i could've been stronger, said no. And why wouldn't anybody tell me about this fight? I get to overhear it from Cody as he tells it to Ken and TK. If they don't want me to them maybe Cody should try whispering instead of being so loud next time. These walls aren't that thick._

Davis barely noticed when his door began to creek open as he stared up at the ceiling. When he finally did, he didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Leave," he commanded.

"Davis?..." the person replied softly.

He looked over immediatly in shock,"Mimi?"

"Yeah, hey..."

"Hey."

Davis found himself completely dumbstruck. Why was she here?

"Well Davis...i'm sure you're wondering why i'm here," she began,"Look we both know what I did to you was wrong. I used you, I hurt you, I didn't respect you or your values and I took something from you that you will never get back. I took advantage of you...i'm sorry."

Davis stared over at Mimi as she waited for a reply to her apology. As much as he wanted to accept it as being the truth, he knew she was lying. "No you're not."

"What did you say?" Mimi asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"You're not sorry. You were pretty much rolling your eyes the entire time you were giving me that fake apology. You don't care me now and you never did. You're only here is because of that fight you had with June..."

Mimi tensed up angrily. HOW could he not accept that apology? I was being nice!

"Yeah, you're right Davis," she countered,"Im only here because Tai forced me to be here. I could care less about you now, almost all of Westbridge knows now that you're used. Who would want that? No one will. Nobody cares about something that's been used. Nobody cares about you. So no, i'm not sorry. I don't care about you or what happens to you from here. You never meant anything to me, you never will mean anything to me. You were just another pathetic guy I've had sex with, congradulations."

* * *

Mimi stormed out of the dorm grabbing Tai's arm as she left. She was fuming. _Im not sorry? How is he just gonna tell me i'm not sorry? I was trying to be nice to him!_

"So...How did it go?" Tai asked once Mimi seemed to slow down in the hallway.

"It was great! It went just peachy," she said sarcastically.

"Mimi what happened?"

"I apologized, he didn't believe me, I told him off."

"What did you say?"

Mimi shrugged innocently,"I don't know, something along the lines of 'Youre right, im not sorry. You're used, nobody will ever want you. I will never care about you and I never did.'"

Tai shook his head in complete dissapointment,"Seriously Mimi? Come on, you couldn't just pretend to actually mean it?"

Already pretty ticked, Mimi became angrier."I don't what you want from me Tai! What? Do you think you can just come here and fix everything? Why won't you just leave me alone? Thank you for saving me from that Hawthorne jerk, really? But there is no way you can come in here and change me so stop trying!"

"Change you? I was trying to help you. But clearly you enjoy being a cold, heartless, bitch. Im sorry we all can't have ice running through our veins like you do Mimi! I mean really, would it kill you to be nice to someone every now and then? You barely made an effort with Davis!"

"I don't care about Davis. I was only apologizing cuz you told me too...and the only reason you told me to was to ease your own guilt because you know it should be you instead of Davis! You can fuck off Tai."

"What? I'm the one of tge few people on this campus who's not against you."

"I know you heard me, but clearly you're not listening. I said Fuck off Tai. Leave me alone, for good."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! plz comment


	30. Chapter 30

**MegumiFire: haha thnks, im glad people actually recognized it. matt said it lol**

**Appealtoreason: hahaha im tryin!**

**M-intheclouds: lol probably never, theyre all pretty childish**

**helen ess: thnks lol i loved ur "humble pie" line, haha im glad u caught that. i knew it was matt but i didnt know the episode number. **

**Vigatus: lol thnks, and yea mim cant get off that easy**

i do not own digimon

* * *

30

Sunday morning, Tiffany sat in her room preparing herself for the show she was about to put on. She knew it would work, she was daddy's little girl- it would be hard for it not to.

She heard thephone ring several times before shegot an answer,"Hello?" said her father on the other line. He sounded rushed and busy. "Come on Tiffany, I don't have much time. I'm in the office working overtime on a project."

Tiffany sniffled on her end and began to cry. "Im sorry daddy, i-its just..."

On the other line Mr. Shiota immediatly softened up,"Tiff, Tiffany honey? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I-its um..."

"Tiffany, tell me what's wrong - anything - and I'll have it fixed. Did somebody hurt you?"

"Well, I don't w-want to get him in trouble...it's j-just..."

"Just what?"

"Just Tai Kamiya," she cried,"Ive tried to be nice to him daddy, but hes just so mean to me and I dont know what I did wrong. He's mean to me for no reason."

"Really?" Mr. Shiota asked," Well I can handle that right now..."

Tiffany listened as her father hit a few buttons on his office phone,"Kamiya would you come down to my office please?"

She waited for a few moments in silence, but soon Tiffany heard the open and close of her father's office door.

"You wanted to see me?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"Yes I did, but know now this isn't work related at all. Actually Susumu, this Is about the fact that my daughter is callimg me crying because your son's been mistreating her. I don't what Tai is doing up there Susumu but I suggest you put a stop to it. I don't want Tiffany calling me crying again. Believe me, your job depends on it."

* * *

Mimi stormed into her dorm still livid from her fight with Tai. "I can't believe him! Who the hell does he think he is?" she yelled as she stormed to her room. Once there she began ripping off the splint Tai had given her and threw it down onto the floor. She didn't want it or any other memory of him in her sight.

"Mimi?"

She turned to see Sora standing in her doorway," What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just got In an argument with Tai. It's nothing, it's stupid," she grumbled.

"Oh...you and Tai. You...you two aren't together are you?"

"Who me and Tai? Ew no, he's all yours."

* * *

Tai walked slowly towards his dorm still fuming from his fight with Mimi when suddenly his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Tai, I need to speak with you. Shiota just called me into his office because his daughter called him crying over you! I don't what you're doing over there Tai but you're about to cost me job."

Tai was completely pissed and dumbfounded,"What? What are you talking about. I havn't done anything to her, she's crazy."

"Look Tai, I don't care what she is. Be nice, whatever she's asking of you just do it. Eould it kill you to be friends with her? No. But she calls Shiota again and my job is done for Tai and so is you playing at Westbridge. Just be nice to the girl, okay?"

"But-"

"Okay?"

Tai gave in, his dad wasn't going to listen to him anyway. "Okay..." he said before hanging up. He couldn't believe the stunt Tiffany had pulled. She called her father, crying no less! What was wrong with her?

Tai began going threw his phone until the number he was looking for- Tiffany.

"Hello, Tai?" she answered innocently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She giggled on the other line,"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You know what you did. Are you crazy?" he asked. He was trying to keep his voice down as he walked through campus. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself.

"Sometimes you have to do crazy things to get what you want Tai."

"And what exactly is it that you want from me Tiffany?"

"I want you Tai."

"No."

Tiffany laughed on the other end,"You might want to reconsider that answer Tai. I mean, unless you don't care about your dad getting fired..."

Tai froze up. There wasn't anything he could say to that.

"Yeah, didn't think so...Well Tai, you better get used to the idea of you being my boyfriend and you better not try anything funny. See you at lunch babe!"

Tai couldn't believe what had just happened. Tiffany was definitly crazy, but he was stuck with her until further notice.

* * *

Yolei sat in the livingroom discussing cute boys with Kari when there was a knock at the door. She stood up to answer it. "Hey Rebeccah," Yolei greeted as she let her in.

"Hey Yolei. Hey Kari."

Kari smiled,"So...TK told me you spent the night with Davis." Kari winked and laughed playfully.

"Really?" laughed Yolei," TK told you that? So now you guys are talking, cute! But how did it go Rebeccah?"

She frowned in reply,"I guess TK forgot to mention the part where he kicked me out this morning."

"What? He kicked you out! For what?"

"I don't know! I woke up he told me to leave, actually it was more like get the fuck out."

Kari gasped,"No he didn't! That's crazy."

Yolei nodded in agreement,"Don't take it personally Rebeccah. I wouldn't. Davis just hasn't been himself lately."

"Yeah true, I mean it was so wierd. Just last night, Davis was apologizing to me..."

* * *

Davis lay in his bed beating himself up inside. He had gone against his plan of just pushing everybody away and he was regretting it completely.

_UGH! Damn it! I completely fucked up! I slipped up and apologized to Rebeccah just to end up hurting her all over again. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone way better than me. She'll realize that soon hopefully. If I just push her and everyone else away maybe they'll give up on me and I won't have to drag anybody else down with me. I'll just handle this alone._

Slowly TK walked into Davis' room. He felt obligated to check on him a few times a day. If he didn't he would worry. Davis had still barly eaten and the few times he had gotten up hadn't really been to eat but to bathe.

"Are you gonna try and eat today Davis?" TK asked.

Davis replied with a blank stare.

"Come on, I know you've got to be starving Davis and I'm starting to get tired of this. You can lay here and mope all you want but i'm not going to watch while you starve yourself."

"Then don't," shot Davis,"Nobody's asking you to."

"Look, you can say just about whatever you want to me. I don't care. I'm getting ready to go to lunch and you're coming with me. If you don't, I might have to suggest to Dr. Bradley that you need to be psychologically evaluated, like by a shrink. We both know you don't want that."

Davis glared at TK. He knew TK would definitly do it, there wasn't any doubt in his mind about that. As Davis lay there TK went through his closet pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"It's kind of cold out, put this on and let's go."

Davis didn't move, which didn't surprise TK at all. He didn't hesitate to go over to his bed and beginto drag Davis along, which only agitated him. "Alright alright! Ill do it myself!"

* * *

At lunch Kari sat with all the usual people, minus TK and Davis. Not that she was expecting Davis to show up anyway. She did however want to see TK. They'ld been talking all the time, but she didn't get to see him much because he was busy keeping a watchful eye on Davis.

Kari brought her attention back to the table to see that she hadn't missed much in the way of conversation. Cody was wrapped up in Luna on one end while Ken, Rebeccah, and Yolei were chatting a little on the other. Kari was about to add something to the conversation when Luna gasped and said something,"Oh my gosh, is that really Davis?"

Kari looked towards the door where TK was walking in with Davis dragging his crutches in beside him. She was completely in shock. Davis didn't look half as lively as he usually did. His vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless, with enormous dark circles underneath them. His skin looked drained of the rich tan color Kari was normally jealous of, now it too was pale and dull. Even his hair seemed to lose all of it's shine and life. It was hard for Kari to even believe it was Davis she was looking at right now.

She couldn't take her eyes off him as he sat across from her beside Ken. He sat down without saying a word to anyone. He laid his hands flat out in front of him and stared down at the table while TK went through the lunch line.

Yolei shot Kari a helpless look and whispered into her ear,"Should we say something? I'm not sure what to do. He looks 1,000 times worse than when I saw him earlier this week."

Shrugging, Kari replied,"I don't know, I guess we could. I don't want to make things worse though..."

Yolei winced and nodded in agreement,"H-hey Davis," she greeted nervously.

He looked up at her briefly and then back down at the table,"...hey Yolei." he replied dryly. She almost regretted saying anything. It seemed like hearing him force a 'hey' was worse than him saying nothing at all.

Awkwardly, everyone began to resum their conversation. Davis had no intention of joining them, he was barely even listening. His attention was on Mimi, and her attention was on him too.

* * *

Mimi walked into the cafeteria next to Sora, Bridgette, and Chizuru. She hadn't wanted to come but when she hadn't given them a reason why, they talked her into it. She didn't want to tell them about the fight she'd had with Tai. They didn't need to know any of the details about her and Tai's weekend. They were already pounding her with questions she wasn't sure how to answer like why she had been so scratched up and what had happened to her wrist.

They took their seats at the usual table across from Joe, Tai, and Matt, Izzy was no where to be seen. She was greeted by a glare from June and Momoe who were sitting on the other side of Joe. Mimi figured she should just ignore her. It was a wonder administration hadn't called them in for a meeting about the first fight they'd had. They definitly wouldn't get away with two.

She listened in, uninterested, as Bridgette and Chizuru talked about shoes and clothes. Usually she would love this, but it just hadn't been a good week for Mimi. She couldn't focus on the conversation, especially not when he walked through the door.

"D-davis?..." June whispered in shock as he walked threw the door. She hadn't been able to get a good look at him back in his room. It had been too dark, but now she could and she was at a loss for words.

Tai cringed as he turned to look at Davis. Mimi had been kind of right, Tai did feel a little guilty. At least he did about the leg. Tai glanced over at June who looked dumbstruck, like a deer caught in headlights. He could see that looking at him like this was hurting her. Then he glanced towards Mimi, for a second even she appeared to feel bad for Davis. Whether or not she felt bad enough to realky apologize, Tai wasnt sure.

Mimi couldn't take her eyes off of Davis. After getting a good look at him, she actually felt bad for him. She regretted what she'd done. Sure, he her whole intent had been to hurt him, but not this bad. _Did I really do that to him? He looks terrible. I didn't think he'd be this bad off. I didn't think he actually cared. I-it's not like we were dating or anything. How was I supposed to know he actually liked me?... I cant apologize now though- not after this morning. But I-i feel so, so guilty..._

_

* * *

_

hope u liked! plz comment


	31. Chapter 31

**Vigatus: lol yes she does, shes NUTS! and haha iv been wondering that too. im not sure if and how im going to work that in there lol**

**helen ess: thank you, and yes she is. Tai and his dad had it rough last chp lol and Davis is definitly going through it. im glad u enjoy reading it tho!**

**M-intheclouds: haha its fine! i want you to react like that to tiffany, she IS crazy lol and yeah Mimi might actually have a heart this time, for real lol**

**CherrygirlUK19: Its fine, review when u can :) and tiffany is definitly a crazy bitch hahaha**

**arandomguy227: its fine, like i said to cherry- just review when u can :) lol mimi is a tricky one, who knows when shes really being good (maybe i dont even know lol) Davis could use a little help, hes gettin pretty down on himself. and Tai haha well his life is just full of drama. (oh and btw! still waitin for that reference in ur next story ;3 cant wait) **

**Peter: omg! wow thanks so much, im glad u realli like it :D **

so...how bout that digimon? I still dont own it

* * *

31

TK sat a tray down in front of Davis and took a seat next to him. There was nothing on there Davis didn't like, he had made sure of that.

"Hey TK," smiled Kari warmly.

He couldn't help but smile back,"Hey Kari...hey guys."

Yolei playfully knuged Kari's arm causing her to blush. "Stop it!" she whined, hoping not to look like an idiot. Lucky for her, Davis was occupying TK's attention. He had yet to touch anything on his tray. Instead, he'd just sat there looking at it blankly.

"Well..." said TK.

"Aren't you gonna eat something Davis?" asked Yolei. Davis was like a brother to her, she couldn't help but be concerned.

The table exchanged a few awkward glances as they waited for Davis' reply. "I'm not hungry," was the answer he gave finally. TK rolled his eyes. As far as he was concerned, by the end of the day Davis will have eaten something.

Rebeccah stared down at her half eaten sandwich to avoid any eye contact with Davis. She wasn't exactly sure why he kept flipping out on her; she figured it had something to do with his recent depression; but she knew she didn't want it to happen again. Hopefully one of these days he would really apologize and not yell at her afterwards.

Davis waited as TK finished up the burger he'd been eating before gathering himself to leave. After TK had finished his good byes, Davis followed him slowly back to their dorms. He was planning to go back to his room and hopefully not he bothered. TK though, had other plans.

"You know you're not getting off that easy," TK said as he opened the front door.

Davis mumbled a small "Hmm?" in reply.

"I'm not leaving you alone today until you eat. There's not much in here but i'll find something, and you will eat it- if I have to force you to myself. I'm not gonna let you pass out or get sick or starve for no reason."

Davis rolled his eyes. TK was not giving up and it was becoming seriously irritating. _FINE. Whatever _he thought. _I'm not hungry but I'll eat this time just to get TK off my back. Maybe then he'll leave me alone for a while._

He took a seat on the couch and watched TK go threw the kitchen cabinets. They hadn't bought much real food in a while. Making due with what they had, TK brought over chips, soda, and a box of donuts. Davis shot TK an aggrivated look, this was all junk. It was all stuff he definitly wasn't in the mood for.

"Hey look, this is all we have. What difference does it make? It's fine. Just eat it."

TK took a seat on the floor in front of the couch and turned on the TV. Slowly, he flipped through channels assuming that Davis was behind him eating. He wasnt leaving his sight until he'd finished all of it. He couldn't. Not eating was unhealthly. He didn't want anything to happen to Davis; and if something were to happen, he didn't want to feel responsible for it. Especially when he could've stopped it. Maybe that was somewhat selfish, but he had good intentions behind it all.

Davis stared down at the junk in front of him. Any other day he would've been all too eager to devour the snacks and soda in seconds, but today he was just feeling sick to his stomach. He hoped he wouldn't throw up again after he ate, not that it would really matter. The only reason he had even agreed to eat anything was to get TK off his back and out of his face. Why the hell did he care so much anyway?

Davis pulled the first donut out of the box and forced himself to bite into it. It took all his will power just to keep from gagging. The donut itself was fine, he would've had that reaction to pretty much anything. _DONT THROW UP! Dont throw up!_ He thought as he swallowed hard. Lucky for him, he didn't. But that didn't mean he wouldn't after everything TK had given him.

After about half an hour Davis laid on the couch feeling sick to his stomach. He'd eaten all he could, but there was no way on earth he was eating another bite.

At the next commercial break, TK turned his attention away from the programming on the TV to check on Davis' progress. He couldn't say he was too pleased. "Seriously?" he asked,"You're done? That's all you're gonna eat?"

Davis took a slow deep breath before answering. He was almost too full to have the energy to argue "Were you honestly expecting me to finish that? You gave me 2L of soda, a box of like ten big ass glazed donuts, and a family size bag of chips. I am one guy- do I look like I need enough chips to feed a fucking family?... You should be happy that I ate anything."

TK revealed an aggrivated expression, "I should be happy? Don't make it sound like you're doing me a favor. I shouldn't have to babysit you and make sure you eat."

"Im not asking you too!"

TK lowered his brow in offense. He couldn't believe Davis. Why was he so mad at him, his problem was with Mimi. "What is your problem Davis? You're a dick to almost everyone who tries to help you! If you'ld stop feeling sorry for yourself for five minutes maybe you'ld see that!"

Davis rolled his eyes and began to sit up on the couch. He wasn't about to lay on the couch and take this. As he grabbed his crutches off of the floor and stood up he made eye contact with TK. He was definitly angry. "I don't want your help TK. I just want to be left alone, especially by you! Stop acting like you actually care about me."

"I care a hell of a lot more than that slut Mimi." he replied standing up and block Davis' path to the hallway.

"What did you say?" asked Davis as he moved closer to TK. Now they were practically touching. Anger was building up and waiting to erupt inside both of them.

Ken and Cody walked in chatting just as TK was forcefully pushing Davis out of his face. They rushed over to hold the two back before things could escalate. "Don't tell me you're offended by the fact that I called her a slut? That's what she is. She took your virginity, you weren't the first guy she did that to and you definitly won't be the last. It's not like you two were in love! Stop moping around like a little bitch and get the fuck over it already!"

Immediatly after the words left TK's mouth he regretted saying them. He hadn't meant them, he had just been so angry. He could tell what he'd said had definitly hurt Davis pretty deep. "Wait, no. D-davis I didnt mean that," he said as he watched Davis wiggle out of Cody's grip and crutch down the hallway before slamming his bedroom door.

TK forced his way out of Ken's restaints before furiously pulling his fist back and slamming it into the nearest wall. "Dammit!" he yelled angrily, partly because of his frustration and partly because of the pain now shooting threw his hand and wrist. He wasn't sure who he was mad at more, Davis or himself.

I_ need to get out of here and clear my mind_ he thought. Without so much as a word to either Ken or Cody, TK walked out of his dorm and outside to breath in some fresh air. With his not throbbing right hand he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Kari.

"Hello?" she answered sweetly.

"Hey Kari?... It's TK. I was wondering if you could meet me in like ten minutes? I just really need to talk to somebody."

* * *

Tai walked out of the cafeteria into the brisk air and let out a long sigh. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and relax. He'd had enough stress for one day. He walked slowly in the direction of his building enjoying the campus. He felt no need to rush, he wasn't in a hurry.

As he walked in the door and reached the foot of the stairs he heard an all too familiar and irritating voice call his name. "Tai!" Tiffany shouted from not far enough away. "Tai babe!" she squeeled as she ran down the stairs.

_TRIP AND FALL!_ was all he was thinking.

Tiffany reached him finally and gretted him with a smile and hug. He cringed as she touched him. "Loosen up babe, or normally will believe that you actually like me."

"I _don't_..." Tai mumbled softly.

Tiffany just giggled,"Im just gonna pretend I didn't hear that baby."

Tai rolled his eyes and prayed that she would go away, or even better- get struck by lightning. Anything to get her out of his sight. "Look Tiffany, i'm kind of tired. Maybe we can't post-pone this relationship thing until tomorrow...maybe?"

"This isn't a relationship 'thing' Tai," she coreected him while frowning,"This is a real relationship. I'm your girlfriend, you like me...but fine I guess i'll leave you alone for now. Bye babe! She said before planting a good-bye kiss on his cheek. As soon as she walked off Tai wiped it away with his hand.

He walked to his dorm and opened the door to find the living room empty. As he made his way down the hall he could see Joe in his room furiously studying, Izzy typing away at his computer, and Matt laying on his bed on the phone talking and smiling.

_Good, everyone is busy. Maybe I can take a nap..._

Wrong. As he laid down Matt walked in with a tupperware container. "Some girl dropped these off for you," he said as he handed it to Tai.

"Thanks."

There was a note taped to the top. "BAKED THESE FOR YOU DURING LUNCH ;) HOPE YOU LIKE THEM. -TIFFANY"

He rolled his eyes, _OH GOD_.

Matt laughed,"That girl really seems to like you."

"Yeah I know. She can't take a hint."

Matt nodded in agreement,"She dropped them off while I was on the phone and almost didn't leave."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Sora," Matt smiled.

"_Sora_?"

"Yeap! I've had my eye on her for a while and I think she's finally starting to return the feeling," he shrugged with a wide grin,"We'll see."

Matt turned and walked out of the room and left Tai dumbfounded. _Matt and Sora? Really? She would'nt would she?...What do I care? It's not like we've even talked that much. I wasnt thinking we'd get close again, and she'd date me or anything like that. No of course not. So get a grip Tai..._

* * *

Kari walked out of her dorm to be almost immidiately greeted by TK.

"Kari, hey," he said nervously.

She looked him over once or twice before answering. "Hey TK... What's going on?"

"Oh, not much real-"

She realized as he answered that she hadn't made herself clear, "I meant with your hand."

Surprise came over his face as he looked from her face to his hand. He hadn't really noticed before, but now his knuckles were slowly bleeding onto his other hand. "Oh...you ment this. I-i kind of punched a wall," the boy admitted blushing from embaressment.

"A wall? Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know. It was stupid. I lost my temper. I was like really angry."

Kari let a laugh catching TK off gaurd. "You were angry? No way? I haven't known you that long but you don't really strike me as the type to be angry or punch walls. What were you so upset about?"

"I got into this really stupid fight with Davis because he hasn't been eating. I said some really stupid things and I think I really hurt him. I was just so frustrated."

Kari nodded,"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"I know. I took it way to far and let my anger get the best of me. I just wanted him to eat something..."

"He really just stopped eating?"

TK nodded,"Yeah, he hasn't eaten in like two going on three days or something close to that. Hes just getting worse, im seriously starting to worry about him."

Kari frowned feeling bad for TK, but she didn't realky have any advice for him. She wrapped her arm around his hip and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Im sure it'll all work itself out, just give Davis a little time okay?"

"I guess thats really all I can do," he agreed as he began to put his arm around Kari. He suddenly drew it back. The pain sharpened with the movement.

Kari definitly noticed his discomfort. "You should probably have someone check that out babe."

TK smiled and raised his eyebrows playfully,"Babe? I like the sound of that. Where did that come from?"

Blushing, Kari looked down from embarresment. That wasn't supposed to have slipped. "...I meant TK?"

"Yeah right," he laughed before gently planting a kiss on her forehead. "I thought it was cute."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! plz leave comments


	32. Chapter 32

**arandomguy227: yeah i honestly think TK was justified in being pissed too, and i needed to sneak a lil tk and kari in there lol i thought that wud b a good spot. well c about the sorato, im not denying or confirming that. i cnt wait for the reference. im sure itll be great no matter what. **

**M-intheclouds: haha im glad u enjoyed the takari and tai's curses :)**

**Vigatus: yeah it looks like they are and mimi does need to redeem herself!**

**Omegaman133: haha we talked, im sure we understand eachother enuf so i wont really respond to the superlong review u lft me :)**

**DephsXylex: im just glad ur reviewing again! i understand when you get caught up in the real world lol im glad u liked it and r still reading**

**unspokenfeeling: haha i wont stop writing! i hope u dont get in trouble at school but im glad u like the story!**

**helen ess: glad u liked the chp and all of the different views i try to provide! im also glad that u found tk and kari to be cute lol i try :D u r welcome**

**HCO love xx: hey! its been a while, but jst review wen u can! glad u like it**

**i do not own digimon**

* * *

32

Sora sat in her room reading a book with her phone beside her. She'd just finished a nice phone call with Matt and now she was relaxing... Or trying to at least. She couldn't focus enough to actually enjoy the book she was trying to read.

_MATT...I know he likes me, but this isn't great timing...or maybe it is. I wasn't holding out for anyone or anything. In the back of my mind I might've been for Tai maybe but that isn't happening. He's clearly into other girls like that Tiffany and I still dont know all the details about him and Mimi...besides we still really haven't gotten a good chance to fully relieve the awkward tention between us anyway. Its starting to look like we might not ever..._

She sighed and closed the book she'd been attempting to read. Since opening it, she had barely made it through one page. She set it down, tossed on some shoes and decided to go outside a walk around campus. Maybe some fresh air would help her to sort some things out.

Sora walked around campus aimlessly. She hadn't planned out any routes before hand; she was just going wherever her feet would take her. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she walked with her hand tilted slightly up looking at the trees above her. She'd always been a fan of nature. _The leaves on these trees are so-_

"What in the wor- Izzy?" Sora asked as she adjusted her clothes. The red head had just bumped into her. Clearly neither of them had been watching where they were going.

"Hey Sora," he replied frantically. He was nervously jiggling cars keys like he really needed to be somewhere.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Into town to the computer store. What about you?"

Sora shrugged,"Nowhere really."

Izzy nodded awkwardly not sure what to say next,"Well...um you wanna come with me?" he offered. He and Sora hadn't always been super close, but figured he could use some company. It was definitly better than going alone.

Sora considered it for a few seconds and then agreed,"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything."

* * *

TK walked in the direction of his brother's dorm with Kari. He figured it was probably broken and Matt could drive him to see a doctor. The only thing supporting his left hand and wrist was his other hand, and he couldn't deny that now it was really hurting. It had hurt before but the pain was suddenly pouring in.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked confused. She knew they were walking in the direction of one of the boy's dorm but she didn't know why. The nurse's building was in the other direction.

"We're going to go see my brother."

Kari raised an eyebrow. She couldn't remember TK mentioning much about a brother, if he'd even mentioned him at all. "_Brother_?"

"Yeah. His name is Matt. He's a junior and he lives over here in Bradley." informed the blonde as he pushed open the door. They walked up several flights of stairs and down a hallway before TK stopped in front of a door. Carefully and slowly, he drew his left arm into his chest while knocked with his right hand. They waited for a few moments before a tall blonde answered.

_This must be his brother,_ Kari assumed. _They do look a lot like eachother_.

"TK?" questioned Matt. His brother didn't stop by unannounced too often. He usually called first. Regardless, Matt invited his brother and his guest in. "Hey I'm Matt."

Kari shook Matt's hand and smiled," Kari."

Matt turned his attention back to his brother, who had yet to say anything. That's when he noticed TK looking pale and clutching his left arm against his stomach. He could even see a little dried blood on TK's hands. "TK what the hell happened to your hand?" he asked as he pushed him towards a chair by the counter.

Before he could answer Tai walked into the living room interrupting them,"You know Matt, these cookies aren't half bad. You should try on-Kari? What are you doing here?"

Kari was surprised to see Tai too. She'd known he lived in this building, but she didn't know this was his room. "I came with a friend," she answered.

Tai looked over to see Matt and another blond boy beside him. He could only assume that was Kari's "friend". He turned back to his sister, a skeptical look on his face. "What kind of friend," pressured Tai with a stern glare,"Like a _boyfriend_?"

Rolling her eyes she replied,"Don't you think I'ld tell you if I had one of those Tai?" she threw an innocent smile in at the end. Tai always bought the innocent act.

"Fair enough," he smiled as he put his arm around his little sister. Between school, all his drama, and soccer practice, he hadn't seen much of her lately.

Matt looked back over at TK who was looking even paler now and out of it. "TK what did you do? What happened?"

Trying his best to remember and articulate he answered,"I-i I don- I think I punched a w-wa...Yeah, I punched a wall."

"You think you punched a wall? Why would you do that? These walls aren't thin, they're hard as rocks!"

TK tried his best to look up at his brother and give him a straight answer, but just couldn't. He felt too weak. Slowly and unstabley he stood up from the stool he was sitting on, knocking it over. He then wobbled around the counter into the kitchen. "M-matt, I don't feel so good. I-i feeel dizzy."

Matt watched as TK fell over onto the sink and began to throw up violently. Immediatly he began fumbling around in search of his car keys. As he frantically ran towards his room, Joe passed him walking down the hallway.

"What's all the noise out here?" he asked aggrivated,"I'm trying to stud-Ew, that's unsanitary. What's wrong with TK?" Surprise, worry, and slight disgust fell over him as he caught sight of of the boy puking into their sink.

Panic and fear could be heard in Kari's voice as she answered,"He p-punched a wall earlier. I think he might have broken his hand or something."

"Earlier? Like how much earlier?"

"I don't know," Kari admitted nervously shrugging. "Like an hour ago maybe?"

"An hour ago? And something is just now being down about it? Where's Matt, he needs to hurry and get TK to the hospital. I think he's going into shock."

Matt walked in, his jaw dropping. "_Shock_?"

* * *

Mimi sat in her room completely bored. Sora was gone and she didn't know what Bridgette or Chizuru were out doing, not she cared too much anyway. She wasn't in the mood for gossiping or anything like that. What she really wanted was to honestly talk with somebody, to have a regular conversation with another person.

After such a hectic weekend, all Mimi wanted to do was relax and clear her mind- maybe even get some honest advice on her situation with Davis. But who could she honestly talk like that anyway? Not her usual two girls. Sora would talk to her, but she wasn't here...

_IZZY!_ Mimi thought suddenly. As much as they had argued, fought, been through, Mimi knew she could always talk to Izzy is she really needed too. It was like an unspoken agreement. If it was really important, Izzy would put all of their past problems behind them in a heartbeat. He'd done it before because he knew Mimi too well. He knew all of her secrets, he fears, her wants hopes and dreams. He'd been the first person to know about her parents, and the only person for several months after. They'ld been there for eachother through thousands of problems, big and small. They'd shared countless numbers of firsts together. She knew no matter what that he would understand if she just needed somebody to talk to, even if it wasn't particularly about anything- but just feeling human.

Hesitently Mimi reached for her phone. The one thing that would keep her from calling Izzy was the guilt she was suddenly feeling. _What do I say if he asks me about my sudden change of heart? I cant say Izzy I was just trying to make jealous Davis. He'd be pissed at me...Well we'll just see when it comes up. If he just so happens to offer to take me out again i'll say yes this time. That wouldn't hurt anything._

She took a deep breath and dialed Izzy's number. It rang once. No answer. It rang again. No answer. Internally, Mimi found herself pleading to hear someone else's voice on the phone. It began to ring a third time but half way through it went to his answering machine. Mimi stared at the screen blankly and hurt. _He just ignored me_...

* * *

Sora walked towards the student parking lots alongside Izzy. Now that she thought about it, she'd never seen Izzy do much driving. She could remember him driving Matt's car once or twice but never anything else that she had seen.

Curious, she decided to ask him,"Do you have a car Izzy?"

He gave her a puzzled look that kind of made her feel stupid,"Yeah...how else would I be getting to the computer store? I'm not walking."

"I mean, I guess i've just never seen it is all..."

Her answer suddenly made Izzy feel like a jerk. Just because he was having a bad week didn't mean he had to be rude to Sora. She hadn't done anything. "I don't drive it too often," he said,"I don't really like it. It's a terrible starter car if you ask me."

"What kind of car is it?" Sora asked curiously. She was expecting something old and rusted, why else would would he be complaining?

"You'll see here in a second," assured Izzy. He walked up to a car in the back corner of the parking lot with a gross tan cover on top of it. She was expecting the worst but as Izzy pulled the cover back her jaw dropped in amazement. Underneath was probably the nicest car on campus she'd seen.

"Izzy, oh my God it's beautiful! What is it?" she said as she admired the cherry red sports car. It looked fresh off the lot. It was amazing.

Nervously Izzy put his hands in his hair. This was one of the reasons he left the old cover on his car, the attention made him uncomfortable. "Um, its a uggh 2010 bmw m3 convertible..." he trailed off at the end.

"How could you hate a car like this?"

He shrugged,"It's so, so flashy. Its not me. I just wanted a simple used car to get me from point A to point B and well...My parents got me _this_..."

Sora stared at Izzy in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. To give a car like this to your sixteen year old son, you had to be seriously loaded. Not that tons of kids at Westbridge weren't, but Izzy had never struck her as one of the kids who was. He difinitly wasn't a brand whore like most of them were.

"Are you kidding me? I'd love this! I'd be pumped if my parent's got me this as a birthday gift."

"It wasn't even a birthday gift."

Sora raised her eyebrows at Izzy,"You're kidding me? You parent's just randomly went out a bought you a car? This car?"

Izzy searched for the right words to say without making things too awkward,"It was more like a 'we still feel guilty that you overheard you were adopted' gift."

Sora shrugged. "Hey, a gift's a gift. I'ld forgive just about anything for this car," she smiled,"I had no idea you were adopted."

"Well that's two things you've learned about me today." he returned the friendly smile, and then suddenly remembered his whole reason for coming out in the first place. "We better get going."

Sora gladly took a seat in the passenger side of the car. She immediatly breathed in its fresh scent. It smelled like new leather and pine air freshener.

She was still having trouble grasping the fact that she was riding to the computer store in Izzy's red BMW when he started the car. She searched for something to say to fill the silence as Izzy pulled out of the parking spot. She didn't have too many options in her mind.

"I-i hope you don't-don't mind me asking, but i'm j-just kind of curious as to what you're parents do for a living?" she asked sheepishly. The last thing she wanted to do was offend Izzy.

He laughed lightly at her shyness, catching the girl off gaurd. "It's fine, but they don't own some big business and they aren't presidents of any multi-million dollar companies if that's what you're thinking. They have pretty average jobs actually, nothing exciting. If you're wondering how they happened to afford this car...well my mom's side of the family just comes from money. So..."

"So what? Do they just work for fun?"

"Yeah you could say that," Izzy answered shrugging.

Sora nodded before changing the topic of conversation. She no longer thought it appropriate to keep this topic going. "So are you an only child?" She couldn't say she'd ever seen another Izumi on campus.

"Yeah, I sure am. You?"

"Yeah actually I am," she smiled realizing they had something in common. It amazed her that she'd known and sat with Izzy everyday for years and essentially knew nothing about him personally. She'd always thought of him as a friend but never a close one. Half the time he seemed more caught up in his computer than companionship anyway.

"And what is it that your parents do?" Izzy turned to face Sora and flashed a playful grin,"I-if you don't mind me a-asking." he mocked.

Blushing from embaressment she turned away from Izzy's view,"Nothing you'd find exciting. My dad spends most of his time working in Kyoto and my mom owns a flower shop."

"That's pretty cool. Owning your own business is very respectable," he said before turning into a parking spot in front of the computer store. "I'll be right back."

Sora watched as Izzy unbuckled his seatbelt and ran into the store. _Izzy is honestly alot cooler than I ever thought he would be. I could never see what Mimi saw in him but he's sweet and modest and overall just pretty chill and friendly. I can't believe i've never talked to him this much before. That's crazy._

Sora was suddenly shocked out of her thoughts by the slamming of Izzy's car door. "That was quick," she commented.

"I didn't need much," he panted, "Just a seven compatible external hard drive and a few extra USBs."

Sora wasn't big into technology. If it wasn't tennis or soccer, she probably didn't know too much about it. "What do you need these for exactly?"

"Extra space to save stuff and back up files in case i lose any..."

Sora nodded pretending to understand and or care.

"Computers im guessing aren't really your thing?"

"Not in the least."

As she answered Izzy felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked down to see the call was coming from Mimi. He considered answering for a brief second and then decided against it hitting ignore. He had a much better idea instead. "Well, what about ice cream?"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Are you...ya know? Are you like into ice cream?"

Sora raised her eyebrow in confusion and turned to face Izzy. That was a completely random question it seemed but he'd asked it so casually. "Um... Yeah. Yeah i like ice cream."

Izzy flashed her a huge smile and turned into a collection of stores,"Good because I really like this place down here. You have to try it, on me."

Sora's replied hesitently,"I don't know if I-"

Izzy parked the car and turned to face Sora. Reassuringly he placed his hand on her knee,"Come on, trust me."

Sora suddenly felt her heart rate increase with Izzy's touch. She couldn't help but notice how warm his hand felt. She didn't think twice about her next answer. She just gave in."Okay, fine," she agreed before unbuckling her seatbelt.

"You won't regret it. _Believe me_."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! comment plz!


	33. Chapter 33

hey i know its been a while since ive updated. ive been a little sidetracked and busy, but im back now and i will try to be more frequent! I dont have time right now to address each individual comment :( im sorry but i will try to later

i dont own digimon

* * *

33

Matt sat in a brightly lit white waiting room shakey and panicing as he waited for word on TK. He couldn't believe that one minute TK was okay and the next he just wasn't. He still wasn't sure what had possessed his little brother to punch a wall, he could care less how mad he was. That was still a stupid idea and his was paying for it seriously.

_SHOCK_, Matt thought over and over again. He'd remembered learning about shock in some bs first aide elective he'd taken, but he couldn't remember much about it. He did recall it being fairly serious, but it seemed that everytime he tried to sit and really focus he'd get a phone call from some relative or one of his parent's.

"Ishida?" Matt heard a doctor call his last name and immediatly jumped up.

He wasted no time before getting to the point,"Right here, that's me? What's going on with my brother?"

The female doctor smiled reassuringly. "I'm Dr. Watson and I have to say right now your brother is fine. He was in the beginning stages of shock but we were able to stabalize him. Had you not rushed him in like you did, he might not have made it. He's probably still asleep but I can take you to see him if you like?"

Matt nodded instantly. There was no way he would turn down seeing that TK was okay with his own two eyes. He followed right beside the doctor as she continued talking.

"Your brother suffered four broken carpel bons and three broken metacarpel bones. So pretty much, he broke his hand and his wrist. He also had to get several stitches. We're hoping that the cuts he recieved on his hand aren't infected. We should know soon enough, after a night or two of observation."

"Observation?" Matt frowned.

Dr. Watson nodded,"Well yes, of course. We take shock very seriously because often times it can be fatal. Just because TK is stable now doesn't mean he will remain that way. We have to moniter and regulate his heart rate, his temperature and so on. At least for a few hours."

Matt's face dropped. He was always soprotective of TK, he hated the fact that he couldn't have stopped this from happening. He let out a deep sigh as the doctor led him around another corner and down a hallway.

Matt cringed and tried to keep his eyes focused on the ground. Hospitals made him uncomfortable. He hated being in them and if it wasn't for TK he definitly wouldn't be one now.

Dr. Watson tried her best to remain cheerful as she led Matt into TK's room. Even she couldn't help but feel bad as Matt got his first glimpse of TK. The young blond lay still asleep in a white hospital bed with his arm bandaged and laid neatly in a sling. He had several tubes and wires placed variously around him connecting to several quietly beeping machines. It looked nothing like TK at all. He was too pale, too still, too lifeless to be the TK Matt knew.

"So all this is just to moniter him?" Matt asked dryly.

"Yeah, that's about it. If any of his vitals happen to drop or anything like that, this will inform us."

Matt stared blankly at his baby brother "Anything? So if his hand's infected it'll tell you that too?"

She nodded,"Yeah, you could say that...but don't worry. Your brother seemed to be doing pretty well. Everything should be good and you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Matt lightly nodded but didn't attemp to look in the doctor's direction. He simply let out a soft, "Thank you," as she left.

Matt grabbed the nearest arm chair and drug it beside TK's bed. Slowly he reached out his hand to touch TK's. It was still hard for him to believe what he was looking at. His baby brother lying in a hospital bed. When they were younger Matt could and would protect TK from everything, but now he felt like he could no longer do that right.

"Matt?" he heard TK whisper weakly.

Matt's eyes immediatly looked up in surprise. He couldn't believe his little brother was awake already. "TK! You're awake! H-how are you feeling?"

He replied to his brother with a half smile and a laugh,"I feel alright I guess. I assume i'm on pain killers cuz i'm just out of it."

Matt stared at TK in disbelief. This was serious. How was he laughing? "TK, come on. Don't joke at a time like this. I was worried about you."

"Matt, i'm sorry. Just calm down, I feel okay."

"Calm down? You're okay? TK I could've lost you. Do you understand how serious this is?"

TK rolled his eyes. He hated it when Matt got over dramatic and treated him like a little kid. "Believe me. I understand how serious this is. But Matt..."

"What TK?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't protect me forever."

* * *

Kari walked toward her dorm room still completely shaken by what had just had happend. She knew she'd have to tell Yolei when she saw her. This is something she would want to know. Then, she realized, Ken, Cody and Davis. They would probably want to know too.

She changed direction and headed toward their dorm room. Within ten minutes she was standing outside their door knocking and hoping for an answer. It didn't take long for Cody to answer.

"Hey Kari," he smiled as he let her in. Ken was already sitting on the couch when she came in.

"Hey Cody. Hey Ken."

"Kari, hey? What's going on?" he asked sensing distress in her voice.

"W-where's Davis? He should probably hear this too."

Cody and Ken exchanged nervous glances. They weren't sure what Kari had to tell them, but they were starting to think it was alot worse than what they expected.

"Um, he's in his room. Give me a second, i'll get him." Ken volunteered. He stood up and walked down the hallway to Davis' room. For a brief second he considered knocking on the door but decided against it. If he knocked that would gave Davis a reason not to answer.

Doubting but hopeful, Ken turned Davis' doorknob. To his surprise it was actually open. He poked his head in, "Davis?"

Davis sat up on his elbows and looked to see who was addressing him,"What?"

"Um, Kari's here and she has something to tell us. She wants you to hear it a...and I think it's important. You should pro-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But Dav-"

"I said I DONT want to hear it."

Ken sighed, "Davis what am I supposed to them?"

Laying back down and placing his hands behind his head Davis replied,"I don't know. Be creative. Tell them i'm asleep. Tell them i'm sick, that I don't feel good or something. I don't care."

Ken sighed and closed the door,"Fine Davis.

_I dont understand Davis anymore. He can't be that depressed can he?_

"Where's Davis?" Cody asked as Ken reentered the living room.

"He-he's um not feeling well so I told him to get some sleep. I'll fill him in later tonight," Ken lied.

Kari frowned but there wasn't much she could do about it. Ken was trustworthy anyway, she knew he would tell him. "Okay...well, i'm not even sure where to start so I guess...TK's in the hospital."

Complete awe spread over the boy's faces. "What do you mean TK's in the hospital?" questioned Cody,"For what?"

"He broke his hand punching some wall and then went into shock we think. I don't know if Matt's confirmed it all yet..."

"Shock?"

"Mmhmm. He got really pale and dizzy and started throwing up and everything."

Cody awkwardly rubbed his hands in his hair and on his face, "He was just here a little while ago just fine. That's crazy. I hope he turns out okay...Thanks for coming over here and telling us Kari. We honestly appreciate it."

Though it was the last thing she felt like doing, Kari forced a weak smile,"Your welcome guys. I'll keep you posted if I hear anything about TK."

"Thanks."

As Cody walked Kari towards the door, Ken slipped quietly back into the hallway. He opened the door to Davis' room, once again without knocking. Davis sat up, rolled his eyes, and laid back down without a word. Not that it mattered to Ken, he just wanted Davis to listen anyway.

"Look Davis," he said sternly,"I don't what your problem is with everyone but we aren't the ones that hurt you! I don't care how upset you are, you have no right to be a jerk to any of us. Especially not to TK. We're just trying to help you. He's in the hospital now and frankly, I don't care what anyone says-I blame you."

There was a moment of silence as Ken stood in the doorway waiting for some sort of reply. "In the hospital?" asked Davis.

"He hit a wall after fighting with you, broke his hand and went into shock."

Davis didn't say anything after that. He didn't ask a question or make a comment- he didn't even move. Ken assumed what he said had probably gotten to him. If he didn't, it should've. He closed the door deciding it was a good idea to let Davis dwell on that for a while.

* * *

Sora took another spoonful of ice cream and brought it slowly towards her mouth. _Izzy had been right- this was really good._

"Yeah, I know," Izzy smiled as he pretty much read Sora's mind,"Its good isn't it?"

Sora found herself blushing instead of answering, only causing her to blush more. Izzy laughed and brought his spoon to his mouth,"You don't have to answer that I guess...You're red face answered it for me."

Sora choked suddenly on her ice cream and coughed out of complete embaressment. "W-hu," she coughed out as she struggle to form words. She could feel her face turning bright red as she embaressed herself more and more. Why was it that she couldn't function around Izzy all of a sudden?

Izzy laughed as Sora lost her composure. "At a loss for words are we? Really good ice cream will do that to you I guess."

"Mmhmm," Sora nodded in reply as that was all she could muster at the moment. Once she took a few needed breaths and gained back a little of her dignity, she decided to ask Izzy a question to change the direction of conversation. She didn't want to embaress herself further. "Well Izzy, you were right. This place is really good, how did you find it?"

Izzy looked up at Sora a bit caught off gaurd. Instantly he felt awkward, "How-how did I find it?...Um, well I didn't. Mimi ugh...showed it to me."

Sora nodded sensing how uncomfortable that question had made Izzy. A feeling of guilt waived over her as she lingered on the thought of Mimi. Whether she always acted like it or not, Mimi was Sora's best friend; and Izzy, Izzy was still Mimi's ex-boyfriend. She'd been in love with him.

_Is it wrong for me to be sitting here alone with Izzy and enjoying myself? He is Mimi's ex after all...But hey, Izzy and I were friends before this anyway. There's nothing wrong with a little ice cream between friends, right?_

"Sora?...Sora?"

"Huh? Wha-oh! Yeah Izzy? What's up?"

"I was just asking if you were ready to go?" he smiled sweetly. Sora nodded as Izzy reached for her trash and swiftly threw it out. Afterwards, she followed Izzy outside and back into his red BMW. When they were both situated Sora leaned back and smiled to herself. "Thanks Izzy," she said softly to the driver.

Izzy didn't take his eyes off the road, but she could see him return a soft smile. "Believe me, it was no problem Sora." He said as Sora suddenly felt a warm hand laying on top of hers. She loosened up to let him intertwine their fingers. She began to feel her face grow warm again but could honestly care less. The feeling of guilt however, was still in the back of her mind.

* * *

Davis sat up in his bed, he was feeling to restless to lay down.

_"I dont care what anyone says- i blame you!" _kept playing over and over in his mind and it was driving him crazy. He began to regret the fight he'd had with TK earlier. Why was it now that he was realizing it was stupid? Why did it take TK going to the hospital for him to realize what an idiot he'd been?

_I should'nt have been so difficult,_ Davis thought. _If I would've just done what TK had asked of me he'd be here instead of in the hospital. He was only trying to help me right?_

The more Davis thought about it, the worse he felt. Why did it seem like all he was good for lately was causing problems? At the moment he could care less about the cast on his leg. He curled up tighyly, facing the wall and closed his eyes.

_TK's gonna hate me_, he thought. _Everyone is. Why shouldn't they? This is all my fault. Maybe things would be better if I just stayed completely out of everyone's way._

* * *

Sora walked into her dorm room, the excitment from her trip with Izzy was still visible in her demeanor. She walked down the hallway towards her room and began to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Sora?" Mimi asked poking her head into the bedroom causing her to jump a little.

"Oh, hey Mimi. What's up?"

"Nothing really," she sulked,"Where were you?"

Internally Sora panicked as she tried to figure out what to say. She didn't want to mention she'd spent the afternoon with Izzy. That wouldn't do anything but make Mimi upset.

"Just hanging out around campus."

"Oh, just wondering..."

Sora sensed something wasn't quite right with her roommate,"Is everything okay Mimi?" she asked.

Pouting Mimi let out a deep sigh,"I-i called Izzy today. You know, just to talk? He just ignored me...It really sucked."

Sora tensed up. She knew exactly why Izzy hadn't answered her phone calls but of course she couldn't tell Mimi why. "Oh...don't worry. Maybe he was just busy. I-im sure he'll call back later. It'll be okay," Sora said trying to reassure Mimi and herself at the same time.

* * *

Izzy unlocked the front door and walked into his dorm ready to get back to his computer. He'd enjoyed himself, but his trip to the computer store had taken more rime than he had planned. Then again, he realized, he wasn't really doing anything all that important on his computer. He was just trying to preoccupy his mind with thoughts that weren't about Mimi.

Suddenly it occured to him that he'd never called back Mimi. _Maybe I should...no. Ugh but that would be rude. Then again she probably doesn't even want anything. She was probably just calling to torment me further. I honestly don't need that._

Izzy walked down the hall towards his room ready to use his new stuff when he heard Tai call his name.

"Izzy!" Tai yelled from his bedroom. Izzy stopped and walked into Tai's room where Tai was sitting on his bed reading. Izzy raised an eyebrow. Since when did Tai read?

"Hey Tai. What are you reading?" he asked curiously.

"Soccer magazines," he smiled excitedly, like a kid with a new toy.

Izzy rolled his eyes. He could've figured. "Seriously? I didn't even know they _made_ soccer magazines."

Tai nodded,"They do. I'ld tell you all about them but I have something more important to tell you about."

"What's up?"

"While you were out Matt's little brother came by. He broke his hand and went into shock we think so Matt toom him to the hospital."

"TK?" Izzy asked compketely surprised. He couldn't believe that. He immediatly became worried. He'd known TK for years, he was like his own little brother. "Is he gonna be okay? Has Matt said anything or called yet?"

Tai shook his head dissapointedly. He wished he could provide more information. "No, not yet."

"Wow, that's terrible. Tell me if he does?"

"I will," Tai assured him. Izzy turned to walk away but once again Tai called out to him. "Izzy...where were you today anyway?"

"Where was I? Nowhere really. I just went to the computer store." he answered. He felt no need in mentioning his encounter with Sora. Not yet at least.

* * *

well there we go! i hoped u like! plz R n R


	34. Chapter 34

_Heres the next update! 2 chapters :D hope u like them! N here are my answers to u the reviews i got for the last few chapters since i didn't get a chance to answer them last time i addressed them in these!_

**Falkoren- first off, thnks for reading my story. Im glad u enjoy it (i think lol) n im sorry i didnt get a chance to respond to ur comment on chp 32. I was a tad busy. I do appreciate ur in depth reviews tho. I enjoy really gettin ppl's opinions. Im not offended in anyway at all. You are entitled to ur opinion and you presented it well- you weren't rude or anything lyk that so thnx. As far as TK's shock goes, i understand what u mean. It was pretty exaggerated but this whole story is pretty exaggerated lol its a drama, theyr just more fun to read and write to me if theyr a lil exaggerated like a soap opera. I did research shock as much as i could and asked around, but i couldnt find to many people who'd actually experienced it so i just had to go off of what i had. Im sorry if it came off too unrealistic :/ that wasnt my intention at all. As far as izzy and sora, that too is also exaggerated as far as time. I tend to make alot happen in a little bit of**  
**time. Idk its just how i write ig, i like to keep interesting things happening and tend to disregard time as i do not always like the restrictions it gives me. I didnt want it to seem too rushed, but i did want it to happen a lil fast. I feel like i have more "dramatic options" (lol i didnt know how else to word it) to choose from if their romance occurs really suddenly n randomly. U'll c why in soon. Also I didnt mean for it to seem like izzy was keeping it from tai because he was being spiteful or anything like that. Hes not angry at Tai. I guess i just miscommunicated that wrong. He kept it from tai for a reason but not bc he was mad. And dont worry, your complaints on sora are fine :) when i first started this fic i got several complaints about mimi. Its all good. Atleast ik sumbodies reading the story :D i look forward to future comments n i hope u keep reading.**

**DephsXylex- lol that sora, she moves fast n yea poor tk :( thnks for the reviews too ;D**

**Partyponies17- im glad u liked the update and the story. Ik wat u mean. I honestly never thought of sora and anyone else until recently. But actually i think looking back, in the show they might've been cute together. Idk maybe im crazy. And oh that davis, idk if hell do anything irrational like attempt suicide but u never know. Hes gettin pretty down on himself :/ thnx 4 the review!**

**Arandomguy227- im glad to see izzy n sora is such a random couple to everyone :) i was trying to switch it up a bit. N tk, poor guy. It does suck when ur just trying to help out a friend but nothing u do seems to work. It can be so frustrating but davis is so wrapped up in himself rite now he can barely see how hes hurting his friends around him. Everything just leads back to him feeling sorry for himself in one way or abother, but depression can really cloud ur thoughts like that. Its crazy to see. I hope mimi's n tai's reactions come out good. Im not even sure how theyll go yet lol but u never know with mimi :) thnx**

**M-intheclouds- ohh the ancient greeks. Theyd b alot more interesting if i didnt have to take tests over them :) ur not the only person beggin 4 a lil taiora bt hey well just have to wait n c ;) im glad u like izzy and soras bonding too thnx. Well just have to see how far they go too hahaha Davis is still just emotionless as ever. That poooor child lol maybe hell snap out of it eventually, who knows? N poor tk, i am hoping to get a few more scenxe with him n kari in here soon. Thnxs for the review!**

**nerdxx3- thnx 4 checkin my story out :D im glad u like it! N ur cuzins life must be pretty filled with epic drama if it resembles my story lol n dnt worry, i dnt thnk ur lame at all :)**

**TheOmegaMan- im glad u enjoyed the sibling scene! I always have to think extra hard when i write those cuz i dont want them to seem fake or anything! And izzy and sora hahaha they are a better choice that matt and sora! I hate that pairing, honestly i hate matt and anybody. Who knows, i mite just hate matt lol thnks for reading!**

**Appealtoreason- yeah! Ik what u mean! I got really lazy over the holidays and didnt feel like writing with all the other stuff that was going on! Im glad u find izzy and sora interesting and dont worry! Tiffany will be back soon, shes not done just yet.**

**Vigatus- youre quite welcome :D**

**Is- thnks so much for reading! Im glad u like it! N i know what u mean about kari, her and tai both get a little lost in the midst of erveyones drama and i will try harder to get them out there! :)**

**helen ess- glad u find tk n kari cute (i do too lol) n im glad ur liking matt n sora. I did think it was a good time for all the siblings to make connections lol that needed to happen. Im also glad u like the izzy sora twist :)**

_(A/N i went through some of my story and realized i have alot ot stupid typos :/ sorry about that! Typos suck n i wish my ipod had spell check but thats a dreak that will probably never come true lol so i will try harder to do something about that! Thnx for not complaining about it! Ill do the best that i can with that!)_

I do not own digimon :(

* * *

34

June sat in her room still trying to figure out what to do about Davis. It was really bothering her and she couldn't think of anything to do that would help him. As she lay on her bed thinking Momoe walked in and sat down beside her.

"What are doing?" she asked,"Something bothering you?...Is it Davis?"

June nodded slowly,"Yeah...yeah how'd you know?"

Shrugging Momoe replied,"I don't know. I mean if I saw my brother like that I'ld be thinking about it to I guess."

"Well, you're right. I am. I just don't know what to do about it..."

"Make him go to the campus psychiatrist, Dr. Marshall. I'm sure he could help Davis," suggested Momoe.

June sat up and looked at her friend blankly. Why that idea hadn't occured to her she wasn't sure but it made complete sense. He was probably the best option she had.

"You know Momoe that's actually a great idea. Thank you," June smiled before suddenly wrapping her friend in a tight hug,"Thank you so much!"

Laughing Momoe slipped out of her friends tight hug. "June, you're welcome. I'm sure you would've thought of it yourself eventually."

"Nah, I doubt it," she admitted,"But you did so it doesn't matter anyway. Thanks Mo. I'm gonna call my parents and give them the heads up."

* * *

Matt woke up the next morning still sitting in the chair in TK's hospital room. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before standing to stretch. To his surprise TK was already up flipping threw channels on the TV. Immediatly Matt began to frown. TK should've been resting. He still looked weak and pale.

"Hey Matt," he greeted his brother.

Matt sighed,"TK what are you doing awake? It's early, you should be asleep. You need to get some rest."

The younger blonde rolled his eyes and let out a long deep breath. Matt was never going to get off his back was he? "Really Matt? I'm okay. It's just a little TV. It's not going to kill me. Don't worry, i'm not doing anything stupid. I wouldn't have the strength to anyway."

Matt glared at his brother and was ready to scold him further but he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It suddenly occured to him that he'd ne er told anyone back at school how TK was doing. He'd fallen asleep before he'd ever gotten a chance to.

He checked his phone and saw several texts and missed calls from his friends on campus and a few from his parents wanting updates on TK's condition. He'd have to make sure to answer them all, it was too late to hope they weren't worrying. His parents would be the obvious people to start with. As Matt began to dial Dr. Watson walked into the room.

She skimmed over the notes in her the smiled at the boys. "Mornin' Matt, mornin' TK. How'd you boys sleep last night?"

TK grinned weakly,"I don't know about Matt, but I slept great."

Rolling his eyes, Matt grimaced,"I slept fine, thanks."

The doctor chuckled. She could clearly see who the "up-tight" brother was. "Well that's good. TK how are you feeling? Weakness, fatigue, and drowsiness are generally normal. You'll feel those for the next few days. They'll fade with plenty of rest."

Matt glared at TK bitterly. Hadn't he just said the same thing?

TK ignored Matt's glare and turned to Dr. Watson,"Well yeah, other than that I feel fine...so can I go home today?"

"Umm, not today. Shock is very serious and you had open wounds so we'd like to keep you one more night for observation-just to make sure." TK lowered his eyes making Dr. Watson feel sympathy for him. She knew the hospital wasn't the most exciting place to be,"But tomorrow if everything seems to be in order you'll most likely be released. I have to go check on some other patients but you're brother is welcome to stay again if he'd like."

Dr. Watson smiled and walked out of the hospital room. Matt looked over at his brother curiously. "Do you want me to stay again?" he asked. He figured TK wouldn't want him too. He was beginning to wonder if maybe he was smothering his baby brother.

Slowly TK shrugged. He didn't want to spend the entire day alone. Hospitals were no fun for anybody, especially by yourself. "I don't know. I mean I do, but I don't want you to miss all of your classes or anything because of me..."

Matt half smiled. It felt good to kbow TK didn't just want him to go away as soon as he had the chance to say so. "It's no big deal," Matt replied,"I can miss a few days."

* * *

Kari opened her phone to a text from her brother early Monday morning.

MATT SAID TK IS GOING TO BE OKAY AND THEY WILL PROBABLY LET HIM COME HOME TOMORROW.

Excited and relieved, Kari immediatly forwarded it to all their friends. It was good to know he was going to be alright. She had been worried about him most of the night. When she hadn't heard anything yesterday, she'd began to assume the worst.

* * *

Izzy stared at the clock hoping that it would somehow make its hands move faster. Class was dragging on and he was already finished with the last assignment. He'd had his computer out for a while, but even that had begun to bore him.

He sighed and aimlessly opened his phone under his desk. It wasn't like his teacher was looking but either way he wanted to make sure not to get caught. He remembered suddenly that he'd never called Mimi back. As much as he didn't want to, he would feel rude if he didn't answer. Besides, he was a little curious. Reluctently, he opened up a blank text.

HEY, YOU CALLED ME YESTERDAY?  
-IZZY

It didn't take long for him to get a reply back.

YEAH I DID. YOU NEVER CALLED ME BACK.  
-MIMI

SORRY. WHAT DID YOU NEED?  
-IZZY

NOTHING REALLY-A LITTLE ADVICE MAYBE. I MOSTLY JUST NEEDED SOMEBODY TO TALK TO...  
-MIMI

Izzy reread the message several times. What did she need to talk about? She wouldn't reach out to him unless it was something important right? Against his better judgement Izzy began to type another text.

WELL WE CAN TALK AFTER CLASS IF YOU WANT  
-IZZY

OK. MY DORM?  
-MIMI

SURE  
-IZZY

Izzy took in a deep breath. He could only imagine what he might possibly be getting himself into. You never knew with Mimi. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted class to end so soon anymore but that didn't matter as there were only a few minutes left. I HOPE I DON'T regret this, he thought as his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was another text from Mimi.

THANKS

* * *

Tai walked into the locker room after his last class to change into his soccer gear. He liked to there early so he could have the field to himself before the rest of the team came out. To his surprise though, he wasn't alone. Jeremy stood by his locker changing into his practice uniform.

Tai could feel the awkward tension but hoped that maybe if he ignored it then maybe Jeremy would too. "Hey Jeremy," Tai greeted.

Jeremy gave a quick glance before turning his face back to his locker,"Hey Tai...Tai can we talk?"

The question caught him off gaurd. He could feel his heart beginning to beat nervously in his chest. If it was about what he was assuming, things were probably going to get more awakward before they got better. "Um...Yeah s-sure I guess. What about?"

Jeremy closed his locker and walked over to Tai's. Standing barely a few feet away from him, Jeremy locked eyes with Tai making him extremely uncomfortable. "Tai?"

"Yeah?..."

"What's going on with you and my little sister?"

* * *

Davis struggled to balance on one crutch as he attempted to open the door to his sister's dormitory. It still pissed him off that she couldn't come to his room. She was the one who wanted to talk to him anyway. He had no intentions of leaving his room at all today, maybe not even at all this week. He hadn't even gone to any of his classes that day claiming he didn't feel good.

He reached to grab the door handle hoping to not lose his balance, but suddenly somebody opened it for him. Davis looked over to see Izzy Izumi standing beside him. "Here you go Davis," he offered.

Though he was irritated more than greatful and could've done it himself Davis still felt obligated to say,"Thanks."

He walked into the dorm and went left as Izzy made his way to the staircase. _Hes going to Mimi's dorm I bet, _thought Davis_. Why else would he be here?_

Trying not to let it bother him, Davis waited for his sister to answer the door.

"Hey Davis," she smiled.

He replied with a dry, lifeless "Hey June," in reply before following her back to her room. "Okay, what's so important that I had to come all the way over here before I could hear it?"

June starred sympathetically at her little brother. He was looking no better. She missed the old, energetic Davis she was constantly arguing with. She didn't like this new dull one. "I...I talked to mom and dad today ans we think...we think it would be a good idea if you went and saw the psychiatrist here on campus..."

Davis looked at his sister blankly still trying to comprehend what she had just said. He wasn't made so much mad as he was confused "A psychiatrist?"

"Yeah...a psychiatrist."

Davis raised a puzzled eyebrow,"Why?"

"Why?" June replied,"Seriously Davis? Come on, I think we all know something's wrong with you."

Davis continued to give a blank stare as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You've been moody and down on yourself. You won't eat, you barely leave your room, and I know you didn't go to class today! You haven't really done anything in days! We just want to make sure you're not seriously...seriously..."

"Seriously what June?" questioned Davis with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"We want to make sure you're not seriously depressed..." she finally answered,"and if you are, we want to make sure you get help for it. We just don't want anything bad to happen to you or you to do anything drastict." June began to trail off at the end. The idea of Davis being drpressed at all made her upset and uncomfortable. It was not something she would've ever wanted to talk about.

"Drastict? Drastict like what...wait? No, June i'm not crazy. I'm not going to kill myself. Is that-is that honestly what you think?" Davis asked as June looked down at her feet anxiously. That was exactly what she thought wasn't it? It's probably what his parents thought too. Was that what everybody thought? He hadn't even thought he'd been acting that bad. Sure maybe he was more down than usual, but not that down. He definitly didn't think his mood had really been affecting anyone else that much, except maybe TK.

"N-no Davis. I-its not that. We just, we just want-please Davis. Just see him once okay? That's all I'm asking please!"

Davis could hear the stress in June's voice as she begged. He hadn't realized how much he'd been hurting her. A few more minutes and he was sure she would cry. He didn't want that on his conscience. If June felt this way, what was his mom at home thinking? She was most likely just as heartbroken. Not that he would know. He hadn't talked to her in days...

"Fine," Davis agreed,"I guess I'll go."

June smiled weakly,"Thanks Davis. They already made you an appointment. It's tomorrow at eight."

* * *

hope u liked! plz comment


	35. Chapter 35

i do not own digimon

* * *

35

Izzy walked into Mimi's dorm as she shut the front door behind him.

"Hey Izzy," she smiled awkwardly. She began to wonder if maybe this wasn't a good idea. She honestly was no longer even sure of what she wanted to talk about.

Izzy nervously ran his hand through his hair and gave an equally awkward "hello" in reply. It was like they'd never dated, like they weren't ever even friends.

"Um...Sora's not here. We could go talk in my room if you want?"

He offered no verbal response and just followed her down the hall to her room. Mimi sat cross legged on one side of her bed while Izzy laid casually on the other side with his hands folded behind his head.

"So, what is it exactly that you wanted to talk about?"

Twirling her long, brown hair between her fingers Mimi began to search for the right words to say. She was coming up with nothing. "I don't know, anything I guess? I'm not even sure where to start."

"Look Mimi I don't know what kind of games you're trying to play with me but honestly I don't have time for it."

Izzy unexpected harshness had Mimi thrown for a loop all of a sudden, "Games?" she asked.

"Come on Meems. You've been playing games with me since we broke up. You randomly call me one day saying we should work things out and try to get back together. Then you blow me off, you're back to being an ass. I found out you've been having sex with Davis behind my back at lunch. I see you holding hands with Tai not too many days after that! Now you just wanna talk to me? Yeah right."

Izzy had a point. She had been playing games with him. She'd used him to help her hurt Davis all in effort to hurt June and get back on the squad. Which, in the end had never happened. "Izzy, i'm sorry, really I am. You didn't deserve any of that. Me and Tai were nothing and Davis...well Davis..."

"Have you seen Davis lately?" he asked.

Mimi nodded shamefully,"I went to apologize to him a few days ago and I've seen him once or twice at lunch."

"Apologize to him?"

Sighing, Mimi knew she might as well answer truthfully. "Yeah, I hurt him pretty bad I guess-"

"You guess? I just saw him like ten minutes ago, he looks miserable."

"Okay, I definitly hurt him! But the apology backfired cuz he didnt believe me anyway. We fought and it just made things worse."

Izzy began to laugh. Mimi lowered her brow in irritation. What the hell was so funny? She was being serious.

"I'm not surprised," chuckled Izzy," Your half-assed apologies do tend to suck. I probably wouldn't have believed you either."

"Oh gee thanks," pouted Mimi.

"Oh come on, dont get uptight about it. In your defense, they've always sucked. Even when we first started dating."

Mimi rolled her eyes," They did not. You're such a liar. I put effort into everything back then!"

"You didn't put any effort in trying to stay together," Izzy stated dryly. Mimi opened her mouth to counter Izzy's comment but didn't have anything.

"Izzy please, don't go there," she begged,"You know I wanted to stay with you. There was just a lot of overwhelming things going on. I-i needed space."

"You needed space, but Mimi I still needed you. I loved you. I wanted to help you and you pushed me away. Then you became this-this bitch. She's not you."

"Izzy, when are you going to accept the fact that things have changed-Ive changed. There is no more of the old Mimi you fell in love with. This is me."

"I refuse to believe that."

"You're gonna have to."

Izzy sat up and scooted face to face with Mimi looking directly in her eyes making her feel slightly uncomfortable but excited and anxious all at the same time. "No, no I don't and I'm never going to. Mimi I know you too well. I know more about you than anybody on this campus. This isn't you and it never will be. You may have convinced everybody else but you'll never convince me."

Mimi sighed and fidgeted with her hands before looking down at her legs. Her knee was touching Izzy's. She couldn't pretend she didn't like it. As much as she still wanted him right now, she just knew it wouldn't end well if she had him,"I don't know what to tell you Izzy. I wish we could still be together, and things could be like they used to be. I just know they never will be. I'll always love you Izzy. You have no idea how much I care about you, no matter how much we fight, really. But Izzy come on, let it go. You can't stand me anymore. You loved the old me."

"Loved?"

"Izzy honestly, I know boys. We don't have to lie eachother. I know you don't really still love me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously. He could see traces of the "old" sensitive, self-concious Mimi he used to know all too well coming back. Gently he took his hand, brushed away the hair in front of Mimi's face, and lifted her chin so that her eyes were level with his. He slowly drew her in for a sweet but passionate kiss that brought back both pleasent and painful memories for the two of them, "I never stopped."

* * *

"H-wa-what?" Tai stuttered nervously,"Me and your sister?" He wasn't sure how to respond because he couldn't tell how Jeremy felt about it.

"Yeah," answered Jeremy,"Why didn't you tell me you were into her?"

Immediatly loosened up. He couldn't help but find the seriousness behind the question comical. Trying to hold back the laughter inside him Tai answered,"Because i'm not."

Jeremy folded his arms skeptically,"But she tells me you two are dating."

"We are, I guess? But, and don't take this the wrong way, dude your sister is crazy. It was either I date her or my dad was gonna lose his job," Tai shrugged,"So...well you see."

Jeremy looked at Tai with confusion but as far as he could tell, Tai was telling the truth. It didn't sound beyond Tiffany either. Jeremy knew his obsessive sister all too well.

"...Are you mad?" Tai asked still waiting on any type of reaction from Jeremy.

He shook his head,"No, no not really. I was just wondering why you hadn't mentioned it or anything. I mean I would tell you if I...liked...Kari...?" Jeremy looked down at the floor and trailed off as he finished his statement. Tai just looked away. After a few seconds he started to laugh. He smiled at Tai, "Too soon?"

Tai nodded,"Definitly too soon and awkward. Really, really awkward."

Jeremy half smiled and looked in any direction but Tai's,"Yeah and by the way i'm sorry about that whole mishap, you know..."

"Yeah...Um, don't worry about it. Really. But you could've just told me. I wouldn't have cared or anything," answered Tai, hands folded behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright good. Let's just go ahead and put that behind us then."

"Good... good I can definitly do that," Tai smiled. He picked up his ball from the floor and began to walk outside. "You wanna shoot some?" he offered.

Jeremy nodded and headed in Tai's direction,"Sure."

As they walked out Jeremy got the door and Tai took his position on the field. He waited for Jeremy take his position but before shooting he couldn't help but blurt a question that had been in the back of his mind for a few days now. "Honestly Jeremy, did you seriously think I was gay? Come on like really?"

Jeremy just laughed and brushed the question off much to Tai's dismay,"Just shoot already."

* * *

Sora walked into her dorm ready to lay down and relax for a few before soccer practice. She assumed she was alone at first as all the lights were off but down the hall she could see a dim light coming from a crack in Mimi's bedroom door.

She walked down the hall and put her hand on the door ready to push it open and greet her room mate, but quickly stopped. She could hear whatever was happening inside of there and Mimi was clearly not alone.

Slowly Sora backed up trying not make any loud noises and walked back up the hall towards her own room. She changed her clothes and sat down at her desk with her books. _I wonder who Mimi's in there with. She hasn't mentioned any new guys in a while._

With no possible guesses, Sora amounted it to a random hook up and proceeded to do math for the next twenty minutes. Once her stomach began to growl, she was all too ready for a quick snack break. Anything to distract her from homework.

She looked through the freezer until she found something quick and easy to microwave. _Cant go wrong with a hot pocket_, she thought as she removed it from the plastic. She set the time, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and took a seat on top of the kitchen counter.

As she waited she could hear thesound of Mimi's bedroom door creaking open. _Hmm lets just see who this mystery guy is... _Sora waited anxiously for the person to make it down the hall. She was hoping it would somebody she could get a kick out of and make fun of Mimi for later.

Sora watched as he finally took a step into the livingroom and was completely dumbfounded.

"_Izzy_?" she questioned out loud in shock.

Surprised, the boy turned his head to see where his name had just come from. "S-sora?" he stuttered.

"What are you doin-" she began to ask but was soon interupted by Mimi coming up behind Izzy and wrapping her arms his waist.

Mimi kissed a completely shocked Izzy on the cheek,"See ya Iz," she smiled before noticing she and Izzy weren't alone. "Oh hey Sora! I almost didn't see you there."

"Oh h-hey Mimi."Sora nodded blankly and replied with the least bit of interest. She still couldn't believe that just yesterday she'd been flirting with, holding hands with, and falling fast for Izzy. She knew they hadn't started talking or dating or anything like that but still, it had happened just yesterday! Clearly her and Izzy hadn't felt the same way about it.

Izzy quickly removed Mimi's arms from around his waist and made his way towards the door,"Look Mimi I gotta go," he said.

"Okay see you later Izzy."

Sora rolled her eyes in irritation. She did not like being messed with. "Yeah, Izzy it was nice seeing you here!" she yelled after Mimi. She was sure he heard her as he looked over his shoulder at her right before he closed the door.

Sora couldn't deny the fact that she was a little angry about this. It seemed like she and Izzy had hit it off yesterday but today, less than 24 hours later, he was hooking up with Mimi. Izzy had never seemed like that kind of guy, but if that's all he was after he was definitly not getting it. Atleast not from Sora.

* * *

"So you'll be alright if I leave for a little bit?" Matt asked his brother for what felt like the thousandth time to TK.

"Matt, I'll be fine. Just go."

Rolling his eyes Matt sighed and looked over at his little brother. TK still looked sick and tired. He didn't feel right leaving him but there was no way he was going to eat hospital food no matter how hungry he was.

"Fine. I won't be gone long."

TK sighed with relief as Matt walked out the door. He'd been breathing down his neck all day. TK was really starting to feel suffocated along with everything else. He was fatigued, he was nauseous, he was bored, he really starting to get irritated by Matt's constant nagging. Being in the hospital for one more night was really going to suck.

As he flipped mindlessly through the tv channels he heard a buzzing sound on the table beside him. He looked over to see his phone vibrating. He'd honestly forgotten about the thing. Leaning over he picked it up and checked his caller ID. It was Kari.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello? TK?" she asked with surprise," Wow. I didn't think you were gonna answer. I was just gonna leave a message... How are you feeling? I can call back another time if you'ld like."

"No, no this is fine. I'm doing okay. I'm actually glad you called. This place is really boring," assured TK.

"I figured. Hospitals are never any fun. When do you get to come back to Westbridge?"

TK sighed," Tomorrow I guess, at least that's what the doctor told me. Hopefully she was right. I just want to go home and lay in my own bed without being monitered or hooked up to anything."

"That sounds like it sucks, but you're not missing anything over here. Trust me."

"How's Davis?" TK asked curiously.

"Umm, I don't really know. Still as mopey as ever I guess. He didn't show up to class at all today so i'm not really sure...but i'm sure he'll come around soon. Don't worry about it. Stressing out about Davis isn't going to help you get any better anyway."

"And what is?" TK asked playfully.

Kari giggled nervously,"I don't know. What do you think would help?"

"Im not sure, but I come home tomorrow. You can surprise me then."

"But what am I supp-"

"No excuses. Tomorrow. I'll be expecting it."

"But TK!"

"You'll think of something. The welfare of my being depends on it."

Kari laughed and faked a dramatic sigh,"That's alot of pressure. I don't know if I can handle that. What if I don't think of anything?"

"Then the guilt of knowing that you're the reason I never got better will eat away at your soul for the rest of your life and probably drive you crazy."

"I highly doubt that, but fine. If you say so, then I guess Ill come up something. Whatever it is, you better pretend you like it," Kari threatened.

"If it's good, I won't have to pretend."

"Mm-hmm whatever. Just act happy tomorrow when you see it okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

TK laughed at the hint of frustration in her tone,"Alright Kari, see you tomorrow."

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed it! plz comment :)


	36. Chapter 36

Hey! Once again i didnt hav much time! But i wanted to update! Thnks 4 all the feedback! Ill try n get back to u soon!

I dont own digimon!

36

* * *

Tai wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he walked out of the locker room after soccer practice. He was ready to go back to his dorm, shower, and relax. Practice had been especially tiring today. The team was working overtime to fix the hole left by losing Davis; but someone else had other plans.

"Tai!" he heard Tiffany yell while walking toward his dorm. He rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

"Tai! Hey babe!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. Tai didn't even bother to return the hug. Instead he stood there waiting for it to be over. She smiled and squeeled, "Let's do something!"

"Something like what?" he asked hoping she would catch on to the fact he was not happy to see her in the least. Maybe a harsh tone would get her to back off.

Tiffany smiled cheerfully and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Umm... I don't know...Oh! Im sure you're hungry. Come back to my dorm and i'll make you something. We can have dinner together."

Just as Tai opened his object he heard somebody else do it for him.

"Tiffany, I'm sure Tai just wants to go back to his dorm and relax. You should too. Maybe you and Tai can hang out another time," interjected Jeremy trying to be helpful.

Irritated by her brother's interuption, Tiffany grabbed Tai's wrist pulling him close to her. "Jeremy," she said between gritted teeth,"Tai can relax just fine in my dorm... but really, thanks for your input."

"Tiffan-"

Tiffany glared once more at Jeremy before turning around and leading Tai towards her dorm,"Come on Tai. Let's go."

* * *

Sora kicked another ball towards the ungaurded goal and grunted in anger as she missed again. She was so frusrtated she couldn't think straight or play right. She'd been off all through practice and everyone knew it.

_come on _Sora, _don't even let it get to you. He's not worth your time. You shouldn't even be mad. Atleast all you did was hold hands anyway, right?_

Before she could retrieve her ball, it was rolling her way curtosy of the last person she wanted to see right now. Glaring, she set the ball back up for another kick.

"So can we talk, or are you just going to pretend i'm not here?" Izzy sighed. He knew Sora was mad, but how mad he wasn't sure.

Sora kicked the ball hard, right into the center of the goal. Had it been any harder, the ball probably would've ripped right through the net. "What is there to talk about?" she asked as she brushed past Izzy to retrieve her ball.

"Us?"

Sora laughed sarcastically. Us? He made it sound like they were dating. "Izzy there is no us."

"If there wasn't some kind of 'us' you wouldn't be so mad. Come on, just come over here and talk to me," pleaded Izzy.

As much as she didn't want to, Sora caved. She couldn't pretend she wasn't curious. ILL JUST see what he has to say...

Izzy took a seat on the cold grass and Sora took a seat beside him folding her legs into her chest. "Look Sora," he started,"Im sorry-"

"Sorry that you lead me on when you're still trying to be with Mimi or sorry that you got caught?"

Izzy sighed. Sora clearly wasn't going to make this easy for him. "I don't know," he shrugged," A little of both I gue-No. First off I wasnt leading you on. I was having a good time with you. I like you, really. Second of all, yes I will always love Mimi. Will we ever get back together? Probably not. Her and I both know that. Don't pretend you've never hooked up with an ex before. Mimi and I will always be special to eachother and thats that. I cant help the way I feel for her. It doesnt change the fact that I felt something for you yesterday too."

Sora couldn't keep herself from blushing a little which made her feel stupid and more angry for being so easily flattered. She was supposed to be pissed.

"Sora, im not saying we have to talk or date or anything. Im just putting that out there. I basically wanted to apologize because I had such a good time with you... I hope, if nothing else, we can remain friends atleast."

"It would probably make things less complicated for the both of us..." She thought aloud.

Izzy half smiled and nodded,"Yeah I know what you mean. Im sure us talking wouldnt go over too well with the guys."

"Why?" asked Sora defensivly feeling insulted. Was there something wrong with her? She suddenly tensed up and stared Izzy down waiting for a reply.

"Well I mean, I know Matt likes you. He's mentioned it once or twice around the dorm. Im pretty sure half of the teenage wolves are interested in you actually. And Tai...well I don't know about Tai, but it's clear that you two have some history...Us together would probably create some tension and fighting. I mean, we are pretty random."

Sora nodded once she realized Izzy hadn't meant the comment to be insulting. "I understand...so I take it you didn't tell anybody, about yesterday then?"

"No...did you?"

"Nope."

"Well," Izzy smiled,"I guess it can just be our secret."

"Yeah I guess so," Sora sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Izzy laying his arm around her shoulder.

Mentally Sora kicked herself for letting that dramatic sigh escape in front of Izzy as she layed her head on his shoulder. She would've loved to see where her and Izzy would've gone but it was probably better to have him as a friend. That was better than not having him around at all. What really bothered her though was,"If you liked me, how could you hook up with Mimi?"

Izzy took a moment to think. He couldn't think of one good way to word his answer so he just went for it. "I don't know Sora. We got to talking and it just happened, but I'm pretty sure we both know it didn't mean anything else. Nothing's going to come from it."

"It didn't look that way," stated Sora,"Atleast not when she kissed you on your way out..."

"That's Mimi for you...always a tease. Believe me, she made it quite clear that nothing is going to come from that."

"Really?" asked Sora. "How?"

Izzy dug into his right pocket and took out his phone. He scrolled through his inbox and pulled up a text from a little more than an hour ago. "She sent me this while I was showering," he said handing the phone over to Sora to read for herself.

IZZY  
I THINK WE BOTH KNOW THIS DOESNT CHANGE ANYTHING BETWEEN US AS FAR AS WHAT WE ARE, WELL IT DOESNT FOR ME ANYWAY. ILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND I HOPE WE CAN PUT EVERYTHING BEHIND US AND STAY FRIENDS. I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU IN THAT WAY...I JUST HOPE YOU FEEL THE SAME  
MIMI

"So did you only come talk to me because you couldn't have Mimi?"

"No. I would've talked to you anyway. Mimi and I are broken up. We have been for a while and it's better that way. We may not have admitted it, but we've both known that for a while. No matter whether were fighting or hooking up or dating, we won't be happy. I don't think we'd ever be happy again together. Were just aren't right for eacother anymore and to keep trying would just be sick and depressing. I came to talk to you because I like you Sora. What I had with Mimi today, It was..."

"It was what?" she asked.

"...It was just meaningless sex."

"...Wait what?" she questioned in surprise and laughter,"You two have sex?"

Izzy, completely caught off gaurd by Sora's reaction, raised his brow,"Yeah...what's so funny? Mimi never told you?"

"No. She didn't... Then again I never asked. I always figured you were a 'waiting til marriage' kind of guy."

"Well Mimi's never really been a 'waiting for marriage' kind of girl."

"So what?" Sora giggled,"She force you to do it?"

"Geez, no," Izzy stated embaressed and blushing,"Im not a complete pushover. What kind of guy do you take me for? I'd hate to hear what else you think about me..."

"You just didn't seem like the kind of guy, is all. You seemed, i don't know, too nice and innocent for that. I just never imagined..."

"Well now you know for future reference, in case anybody ever asks."

"Ew. Why would anybody ever ask?"

"I don't know, but atleast now you'll be prepared."

Sora giggled softly as Izzy tightened his arm around her. She wasn't sure why, but it was comforting. She knew he wasnt holding her as a way of coming onto her. It had just been meant to be friendly and supportive.

Sora stayed with Izzy that way for few more minutes not wanting to ever leave. She liked Izzy too, though she never said it. Talking to him was so easy and comfortable. Whether or not they ever evolved into anything didn't matter to her as much anymore. As long as Izzy was in her life, she'd be able to live with that. Finally she said quietly, "I forgive you Izzy, but can we just take this slow? I mean really slow?"

He let out a deep breath of relief and smiled,"Thanks Sora and yeah, slow is fine."

* * *

Mimi sat in her room contimplating whether or not to go to dinner when her phone wrang. She'd yet to get a reply from Izzy so she assumed it was him.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mimi!" squeeled Bridgette on the other end.

"Hey, whats going on?"

"Nothing really. Just called to ask you why you never told Chizuru and I that Sora and Izzy were having a thing?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. _What terrible rumors have they heard?_ "Um, probably because they're not."

"Are you sure? Because I saw them together pretty cuddled up and flirting on the soccer field," Bridgette instigated.

"Are you sure it was them? I highly doubt that. Izzy and I were just T_OGETHER_ earlier. He wouldn't jump from me to another girl. He's not like that."

"Well apparently Sora's not just_ ANOTHER _Girl and Izzy IS like that because it was definitly them... You ever think he might have just been using you, you know, for sex?"

_Why would she even say that_? Mimi thought back to her talk with Izzy. It hadn't seemed that way. But then again... he took forever to answer her call back. He was irritated when things weren't moving fast enough. They'd rushed through their conversation, Izzy had always been good at spitting out romantic sounding bullshit. He was alot better with girls than anyone ever gave him credit for. He was way more than just a computer nerd. And then, he'd kissed her so suddenly. It had even caught Mimi off gaurd.

For all she knew, he could've just texted her because he was horny and Sora wasn't giving it up. Mimi suddenly felt stupid. If that had honestly been the case then she'd been tricked by Izzy all to easily. It's not like they were getting back together. They were just friends now but friends didnt do that to eachother. If all he wanted from her was sex he could've said that. Not that he would've gotten it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Izzy wouldn't do that to me. H-he wouldn't use me like that," Mimi said.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Honestly, Mimi wasn't even sure. She suddenly felt like the entire "heart to heart" she'd just had with Izzy was just bullshit and lies. She'd thought that she'd changed and Izzy no longer knew her, but clearly she no longer knew Izzy. She felt betrayed, by him and by Sora.

"Bridgette no, st-stop it! They would not do that to me! They would not have a relationship behind my back and Izzy would never just use me."

Bridgette sighed,"Believe what you want Mimi but I was just being a good friend and telling you what I saw. You don't have to believe me, but don't say I didn't try and warn you...I'm telling you, they're more than just friends Mimi."

* * *

TK lay in the bed bored to death. There was nothing to do and there was nothing to watch. He was losing his mind in there.

Matt turned to his little brother and saw the dead look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm going crazy in here. It's soo boring."

"Maybe if you weren't going around punching walls you wouldn't be in here," commented Matt somewhat bitterly.

TK stared at his brother in disbelief, who was staring at the TV to avoid looking at him. WHAT WAS that about? "...Is there anything else you'ld like to say Matt? Please, I'ld love to hear you ridicule me some more."

At first there was an incredibly awkward silence before Matt finally broke it. "TK seriously! What the hell were you thinking? Nevermind! You weren't thinking! How could you be so stupid?"

"Matt, calm down. I made a mistake. Okay, can we let it go. God, are you not gonna let me live this down?"

"No! TK do you not understand how serious this is? Shock doesn't occur that often TK! You could've honestly died! Mom and Dad were hysterical! They think I wasn't looking out for you!"

"Is that what this is about? The fact that you feel guilty?" asked TK," "Matt i'm not five anymore. I don't need you following behind me and monitering everything I do."

"Apparently you do! If you could take care of yourself we wouldn't be here would we? No, we wouldn't! I don't know what it is with you! Its like you do and say things just to get to me! Would it be too much to ask you to think about you're affecting other people before you do dumb shit and fuck up? It's not like this is your first dumb decision ever! It's probably the dumbest, but not the first!" Matt turned yelled at his little brother angrily.

Taken back, TK didn't respond. He stared blankly at Matt. _Was that how he really felt_?

Regretting almost every word, Matt buried his face into his hand and sighed,"Wait TK, I didn't mean that. I-"

"Well Matt I guess I asked for that. I'm glad you got it all out there in the ugh...open like that."

"TK, no I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't..." he replied as he turned on his side to avoid looking Matt's way.

"TK just hear me out."

"I think I already did."

* * *

thnx! plz review :)


	37. Chapter 37

once again im sorry i didnt have a chance to reply to comments! things are getting a tad bit crazy this semester (my last semester in highschool hahaha) but plz continue to comment and ill get back to them as soon as i can even if its by PM :) plz forgive the grammatical errors lol

i dont own digimon

* * *

37

Tai laid on Tiffany's couch in her living room as she stood in the kitchen. He changed the channel on TV and sighed. _How in the hell did I end up here? I just want to go back to my own dorm and mind my own business._

"It'll only be a few more minutes baby!" she squeaked from the kitchen.

_BABY?_ he thought feeling a little creeped out._ I cant believe this is happening right now_.

"It's ready!" Tiffany cheered as she walked in with a plate in one hand and a drink in the other. She set the food down on the small coffee table in front of Tai and admired her own great creation.

He looked at the plate. It appeared to be a regular plate of pasta and garlic toast but for all he knew she could've poisoned it or roofied it or something else crazy.

"Go ahead, try it. It's good I swear."

Tai winced and noticed that she hadn't brought over a plate for herself. In fact she hadn't made one at all. "Aren't you going to have any?" he asked skeptically.

Tiffany looked around and completely avoided eye contact with Tai,"Umm no, no i'm not really hungry. I ate earlier so I'm good. You go ahead."

Tai sighed as he put the fork to his mouth and chewed. _WELL... _"Wow...wow! This is-Tiffany this is actually really good."

Tiffany lit up with excitment and couldn't help but smile obnoxiously wide,"I told you it was! There's tons of it! Have as much as you want!"

Suddenly Tai loosened up as he practically swallowed his plate whole. It was honestly really good. If nothing else, she could atleast cook. It didn't make her any less weird or crazy but it made her slightly more useful atleast.

"Are you sure you're not gonna have any?" Tai asked one more time getting the same awkward glance and response.

"But here, let me get you some more," she smiled taking his plate. Tai couldn't say he didn't like the automatic service. If every aspect of "dating" Tiffany was going to be this easy, it might not be that bad.

She returned and set the plate down. Tai ate and watched TV while Tiffany sat on the edge of the couch watching him, which definitly made Tai uncomfortable. So he decided if he had to spend time with her, he might as well talk to her. Whatever keeps his dad employed right?

"So..." he said in between stuffing his face," Where'd you learn to cook?"

Tiffany took a few seconds to think and replied," Um... A combination of watching my mom and google I guess. Do you cook?"

Tai laughed,"God no. I don't cook and my mom can't either. But I can work a microwave and order take-out pretty well though, so I get by."

Tiffany giggled,"Microwave food and take-out are both gross."

"What? Are you serious? They're both great."

"They're both gross, bad for you, and sooner or later will probably make you fat," she said.

"I have too great of a metabolism and play way too much soccer to get fat...just yet. I've got nothing to worry about, atleast until I turn like 30."

Tiffany rolled her eyes,"Well we can't all be that lucky."

Tai smiled rubbing it in and Tiffany glared back at him. He didn't see why she was complaining. There was no way in hell she weighed more than 110 pounds.

Finished, Tai leaned back comfortably into the couch and let out a slow, deep breath.

"Full?"

"Very."

"Are you sure? I made brownies."

Tai stared at Tiffany in disbelief and she pouted. "Fine, give me a minute," he caved. There was no way he was going to pass up a good brownie anyway.

Tiffany smiled. As she waited, she scooted closer to Tai and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and sighed. She'd fed him, so he figured he could tolerate it. She wasn't that bad to be around honestly. But it was still early, who knew what she'd be like down the road.

* * *

Davis sighed as he answered another question from Dr. Jamie Marshall. He was getting tired of being there. He'd been in her office for atleast an hour or maybe even two talking about his "feelings" and some other nonsense.

They'd covered almost everything from his personal background to now. Why he thought he was here. Why he was here. What his parents had said. What June had said. What he thought. What they thought. Why he'd done the things he'd done. Why Dr. Marshall thought he'd done the things he'd done. Everything.

He'd spent most of the time staring at the office walls. Some were covered in books or awards and degrees. Others were covered with picture of her kids, her marriage, her graduations. Davis did notice that she used to be really attractive, and for about 34 or 35 she still looked pretty good. He could still think of thousands of places he'd rather be though, but instead he was stuck in this miserable office with this nosey psychiatrist. Nothing could be worse.

"Davis?"

"Hmm?" he replied uncaringly.

"The question? I asked you a question, you didn't answer."

"Oh... and what was that?"

Dr. Marshall scribbled something down on her clipboard and shook her head in irritation."Forget the question...Davis you're familiar with the term depression I assume?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well based on some things you've shown me today- your expressions, body language, and answers, I believe you may be suffering from depression. You seem to have many of the symptoms: loss of interest, loss of apetite, personality changes, irritability, mood swings, sadness, isolation and withdrawl etc..."

Davis simply nodded. _I SHOULDVE lied_, he thought back. _Now i'm probably going to have to come back..._

"I would like to prescribe you an antidepressant to start that I think would help to regulate your mood and symptoms... Have you ever heard of Paxil?"

"No," Davis shot back getting annoyed that she wasn't getting to the point.

"Well, Its a commonly prescibed antidepressant. You don't hear about it much with teens because its generally prescribed to them 'off-label," she smiled as she wrote out the perscription. Davis showed no interest still, so she continued to move on.

"I'm going to start you off with 20mg and we'll go from there. I'll handle calling and billing your parents. You'll be able to pick the Paxil in the nurses office later today. Take one a day in the morning starting tomorrow, okay?" Dr. Marshall explained.

Davis rolled his eyes, "Mmhmm."

She sighed and wrote down something else on her clip board. "There are some common side effects you should know about like nasuea, fatigue, weakness but nothing more serious than that usually occurs."

"Mmhmm."

No matter what she did or said, she knew she wouldnt get much of anywhere with Davis, atleast not today."Well Davis, we'll try the Paxil and i'll see you again in about two weeks to see how you're doing on it and talk some more. Okay?"

Davis nodded,"Okay."

"You can pick up the Paxil around 5 or 6."

"Mmhmm," Davis replied as he picked up his crutches and left Dr. Marshall's office quickly and happily. Sure she was nice to look at but talking to her had been like mild torture. If taking the stupid drug meant he wouldn't have to see her again for two weeks, he would gladly do it.

* * *

After an incredibly awkward drive back with Matt, TK really just needed to spend some time away from him in his dorm. They hadn't said a single word to eachother on the ride back, or barely at all since their fight.

Matt had flipped out TK and he wasn't really sure how to think about it. Should he be upset, or maybe offened, or pissed. All he knew was that what Matt had said made him feel terrible and guilty. Whether he said sorry or not, TK knew he'd meant what he'd said to a certain degree or he would've never said it. Though he felt like Matt owed it more to him, maybe he also owed Matt an apology.

TK unlocked the door and walked in on Ken watching TV on the couch. "Hey TK," he greeted,"How's the hand?"

TK looked down at his slinged and casted arm,"It's alright for now I guess. It'll be good in like four of five weeks."

"Good. You'll be ready in time for basketball hopefully. How was the hospital?"

TK rolled his eyes,"Great, I loved it," he answered sarcastically. "I'm glad to be home. I just want to chill for a little bit."

Ken laughed,"Well, i'm glad you're not dead atleast. Cody's gone and I think Davis is in his room. Oh and Kari was just here not to long ago but she left. I don't know what she needed but I think she put something in your room."

TK walked down the hall eager to see what Kari had left. He'd forgotten all about their conversation yesterday after his fight with Matt.

* * *

"So are you ever gonna make a move on Ken, like ever?" Rebeccah asked from an upside down position on the couch. She'd got tired of studying and was ready for more interesting conversation. "I think you two would be cute. You should just go for it. Ask him out"

Yolei looked up from her biology and shot Rebeccah a "get real" kind of look. "Can we just finish our homework and not talk about me and Ken...please?"

Kari giggled from her spot sitting on the kitchen counter,"Oh Yolei, that's not due for like a week. You have tons of time to do that."

"But what you don't have is tons of time to ask out Ken!" Rebeccah chimmed in.

Yolei blushed and quickly tried to hide her face in her text book. This was the last thing she wanted to discuss. She would be way to nervous to ever ask out Ken. Yolei was not a fan of rejection and she was almost positive that's what she would get. "No, I don't think I will... Why don't we talk about Kari and TK? Or you and Davis?"

Crossing her arms Rebeccah bitterly stated, "There is no me and Davis. He wanted me to leave him alone, so i'm leaving him alone."

It was clear this was the last thing Rebeccah wanted to talk about, but her friends were going to talk about it anyway. "I wouldnt even take it personally Rebeccah. I think before all this, Davis really did like you," assured Kari with a warm smile. She had a way of making everything sound nice. "He's just had a a lot going on lately, but I heard he was in the psychiatrist's office today. Maybe he's getting some help?"

"Maybe you guys could try again?" Yolei offered half honestly and half to keep the focus off of her and Ken,"You might just be good for Davis. He'll need somebody to help him get through everything he's umm, going through. Even if it's just like a friend."

In the back of her mind Rebeccah knew it was what she wanted. Before everything went crazy all she'd wanted was Davis to ask her out, exclusivly be with her. That of course never happened. "I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"Come on, give a shot," smirked Yolei.

"...fine. If I give Davis another shot, you have to make a move with Ken then. Agreed?"

Caught in a bind, Yolei glanced Kari's way to get her opinion. All she offered was a shrug. Yolei offered a sigh and felt she would regret her answer later. "Fine."

* * *

"So I take it you liked the surprise?" Kari asked blushing. It was a good thing they were on the phone, she wouldn't have wanted TK to see her with her face red.

"Sure I guess," he laughed,"I was expecting maybe some get well cookies or a card. I didn't plan for ten thousand balloons and all my stuff to be covered in band aids and wrapped in ace bandages. You have no idea how hard it is to take that off with one good hand. Half my stuff is still unusable."

Giggling on the other line, Kari answered," I thought it would be a more...creative surprise. Didn't you?"

"Sure," he huffed sarcastically,"But for future reference, I would enjoy cookies or a card. It's alot less messy."

"Oh fine, but that's no fun. So how are you feeling?"

"That depends. If I told you I was in pain and lonely, would you come over?"

"No."

"Serilously? C-"

"I'm not getting up, but you can come over here," Kari offered.

TK considered the offer for a moment,"Alright fine. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

thnx plz comment!


	38. Chapter 38

okay sorry that this is so funny looking, idk why that happened like that? umm i know its not as long as usual but i thought the chapter had some good drama, enough to hold you over until i could post another longer chapter. here you go, one of these times i want to get back to answering comments but until then... :/ ill try to just keep posting when i find some free time! thanks for the support :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

38

Rebeccah walked into her dorm after leaving Kari and Yolei's. She couldn't believe she'd agreed to try with Davis again. She felt so pathetic, like she just kept crawling back to him. She just liked Davis so much.

She set her keys down on a table by the door and noticed her roommate  
asleep on the couch sitting with a familiar looking boy. _Isnt that_  
_Kari's brother Tai?_ As she looked over at them, Tai looked up at her.

"Aren't you one of my sister's friends?" he finally asked after a few  
minutes of checking her out.

Rebeccah nodded in reply,"Yeah, Rebeccah. And you're Tai right?"

"Yeah," he answered awkwardly.

"So... Are you and Tiffany like together?"

"...ugh sure."

Rebeccah shifted uncomfortably from her toes to the heels of her feet.  
She got the feeling this scene wasn't something she was supposed to  
see. "Oh."

"Yeah..." Tai said running his hand through his hair and slowly  
standing up to leave,"Um could you tell Tiffany I said bye? Oh and um,  
do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'ld appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Kari. As a matter of  
fact, I'ld appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anybody," Tai  
said.

Tiffany nodded in reply,"Yeah, okay." she'd almost gotten the feeling  
that if she didn't agree there would be some sort of consequence.

* * *

Regretful, confused, and tired, Matt lay on his bed doing nothing but  
thinking. He had been thinking about his fight with TK, but now that  
he was back thoughts of seeing Sora again kept distractingly popping  
into his mind. He had missed her and was hoping she felt the same.

"Something wrong?" asked Joe now standing in Matt's room. He hadn't  
even noticed him walk in.

Matt shrugged,"I don't know...I had this fight with TK at the hospital  
and Im not sure what to do about that. Everytime I try to think about  
what to do I get distracted with other thoughts."

"Like what?"

"Like Sora," Matt admitted,"We've been texting lately and I like her.  
I think I want to ask her out, you know? Like I wanna ask her on a  
date."

Joe nodded,"Hmm well first off, you should definitly make up with TK.  
Theres no reason for you to stay mad at eachother. Second, if you like  
her then ask her out."

"I don't know," said Matt,"What if she says no? I don't want things to  
be awkward between us."

"Awkward between who?" asked Tai stepping inside Matt's room  
curiously. He'd just walked in from his dinner at Tiffany's.

"Him and Sora? He wants to ask her out."

Just before Tai could reply Izzy poked his head in next curiously.  
"Ask who out?" he asked.

"Sora."

Izzy tensed up inside but didn't say anything. What was he supposed to  
say? He and Sora werent official or exclusive but they did like  
eachother. Izzy doubted she'd accept Matt's offer but he wasnt going  
to tell him that, it would raise too many questions that he didn't  
want to answer. He'd feel bad. He'd known about Matt's crush on Sora  
long before anyone else ever had.

"Oh... well ugh...good luck with that," was all he could manage to say.

* * *

"So did you miss me?" TK asked as he lay in Kari's bed with his hands  
resting on his stomach. He flashed her a perfect smile she was sure to  
love.

"You were only gone for like two days. That was barely enough time to  
even notice you were gone," she smirked in return, trying to deflate  
TK's huge ego.

He simply rolled his eyes,"Yeah whatever...you missed me."

Kari laughed and layed down beside TK with her head by his feet. Of  
course she'd missed him, but she was never going to admit that. "Are  
you happy to be back? The hospital sucked i'm sure."

"You have no idea."

"Well at least you weren't alone, I mean you had Matt to keep you  
company."

"Yeah...Matt. We had a great time together. A real blast," TK said  
sarcasticslly,"Up until we got into this stupid fight."

Concerned, Kari sat up on her elbows and asked,"About what?"

"It was, you know like, we-I don't know. Matt said some things I  
probably needed to hear, I just-"

"Didn't want to hear them?" Kari finished.

TK looked up at an understanding Kari, but just as quickly looked  
away. "Yeah...pretty much. We havn't really talked since. "

Sitting up, she rested her hands reassuringly on top of TK's,"Aww, I'm  
sure it'll all work out."

"Yeah," TK said rolling his eyes and sitting up on the edge of Kari's  
bed,"and how do you know that?"

The sweet brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around TK's neck.  
Laying her head on his shoulder she joked,"Who could stay mad at a  
cute face like this?"

"Yeah, this face is pretty adorable."

Kari rolled her eyes playfully, "Way to be modest."

"Hey, im just sayin'. But I know a face that might be just a little  
bit cuter than mine," TK offered.

"Oh really, whose?" she asked as TK turned his face and kissed her  
softly. Surprised but excited Kari gladly kissed back.

She blushed as TK slowly pulled his face back and smiled,"Yeah, I  
guess this face is pretty cute."

* * *

At lunch Tuesday afternoon Mimi sat at the table between Bridgette and  
Chizuru. She saw Tai on the end by Matt and his band. Next to them was  
Joe buried in a textbook. She had yet to see Sora and Izzy at the table.

As she looked around Bridgette leaned into her ear and whispered,"I'm  
willing to bet they're together."

Mimi shook her head,"No, I'm not going to say that. Not yet."

"Why didn't you just ask Sora about it yesterday?" asked Chizuru,"Then  
we wouldn't have to play this 'maybe they are, maybe they aren't game'  
right now."

Before Mimi could answer Chizuru's question, their suspitions were  
confirmed as Sora walked in with Izzy. They didn't walk in kissing or  
holding hands or anything but the fact that they were smiling and  
laughing so easily bothered her.

"Hey guys," greeted Sora as she and Izzy approached the table.

Everyone replied with an array of pleseant 'heys'. Everyone except for  
Mimi who replied with more of a bitter growl.

Seeing Sora, Joe turned to Matt and whispered,"Are you gonna ask her?"

Matt shrugged nervously,"I guess so."

He waited for Sora and Izzy to end their conversation before talking  
to her. Once Izzy stood up to go grab something to eat, Matt made his  
move.

"Hey Sora."

"Oh hey Matt," she smiled distractedly,"How's it going?"

"Good. What about you?"

Sora contimplated for a moment and then answered,"Um, pretty much the  
same."

"That's nice," Matt replied nervously,"Well I was actually wondering  
what you were doing this weekend because I wanted to know if you  
wanted to go with me t-"

Just then Sora turned her head hearing Izzy call her name,"Um... could  
you hold on a second Matt?" she asked as she stood up from the table  
leaving him devistated. She hadn't even given him a chance to answer.

Again Joe turned to Matt,"Well how did it go?"

"It didn't," he answered getting up from the table and heading towards  
the door for some fresh air. It wasn't like he'd really been rejected  
so much as ignored.

He stood outside taking in a few deep breaths when he felt a hand  
touch his shoulder from behind him.

"Matt?" said Mimi.

He turned to face her, his face a little red,"Yeah?"

"I watched that whole thing just happen, between you and Sora..." she  
offered.

Matt rolled his eyes mostly to cover up his embaressment,"So?" he  
figured she'd only come out here to rub it in his face or something.

"So..."

"What did you come out here to rub in the fact that she ignored me and  
ran off to go talk to Izzy?" he spat.

"No!" she exclaimed defensivly," I just thought you'ld wanna know."

"Wanna know what?" Coming from Mimi, he wasn't sure if what he was  
about to hear was good or bad.

"That she ran off to Izzy because her and Izzy are having a thing.  
They're like together."

"No they're not," denied Matt instantly.

"Look I didn't want to believe it at first either but they are. Behind  
everyone's back they are. So you might as well give up on Sora!"

"B-but Izzy knew, he knew I really liked Sora..."

"Yeah well Sora knows I dated Izzy," she stated," Didnt seem to stop  
either one of them now did it? No."

Matt didn't answer. He was still trying to process what he'd just  
heard. Mimi sighed. She figured he wouldn't want to believe it. Who  
would? It was Sora and Izzy! They were so random.

"I just can't-why would he? He's...he's such a, such a-"

"Backstabber? Yeah I know, believe me. They both are."

* * *

well i hope u liked, plz take a few seconds to leave a comment :)


	39. Chapter 39

once again, i know its been a while whicj is why im giving u something along the lines of like 2 1/2 chapters. lol idk something like that. anyways being a senior is hard and eats up all my time. im suppose to be writing an essay on frankenstein but... well i got a little bit distracted :D anyways i hope you enjoy and plllllzzzz leave some comments.

* * *

39

Davis sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the small pink pill he was about to take. That was supposed to solve all his "emotional" problems. Problems, that up until a few days ago, he didnt know or think he had.

"What's that?" asked Ken walking into the bathroom.

Davis looked up caught of gaurd by Ken's intrusion. He hadn't told Cody, Ken, or TK about the meds he'd been prescribed yesterday. "It's an antidepressant," he admitted slightly embaressed.

"Hmm," Ken nodded," to help with this mood you've been in?"

_MOOD?_ Davis thought. Had everyone noticed a change in him but him? Had he really been that bad? "Have I really been acting that different?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you've been different but I, I can't say I know exactly what you're going through but I kind of understand. Everybody has their issues and sometimes they become too much to deal with on our own. It's nothing to feel weird about. I've felt like you before...You know I had a brother once?"

"You had a brother once?" said Davis, questioning Ken's choice of words. "What happened?"

"He died."

* * *

Yolei stared at her phone with her finger on the send button but she was too nervous to actually press it. On her screen was a simple message ready and typed out for Ken. Would he ever actually read it? She didn't know.

"Geez just send it already," said Kari.

Yolei's thumb still didn't budge,"That's easy for you to say. You already have TK."

"Well I didn't get him by doing nothing and neither will you so just send it already."

"Fine."

Still afraid, she forced herself to press down on the button and watched as her phone confirmed that her message hadbeen sent. There was no turning back now.

* * *

"There's no way," Joe said as he and Matt walked toward their next class. He'd just been informed of Izzy's not so secret relationship. He had been just as surprised as Matt. Since when was Izzy secretive? That just wasn't like him. "Are you sure Mimi wasn't just messing with you? Like trying to stir up the pot?"

"No I don't think so..." Matt took a second to think back,"There was something about they way she said it, like I knew the idea of Izzy and Sora hurt her too. It's wierd, but Mimi's been a lot less bitchy lately you know?"

Joe nodded in agreement,"Yeah I know what you mean. Even her and June havn't gotten into in this week," he joked.

"Ha, or anybody for that matter."

"Yeah...so what are you gonna do about Sora and Izzy?"

"I don't know...I think I wanna confront him."

* * *

Davis made his way to his next class in no rush, not that his crutches would've allowed him to rush anyway. He had been alone but suddenly someone came up beside him.

"Hey Davis," smiled Rebeccah casually.

Davis half smiled back,"Hey Rebeccah." He couldn't believe she was even still talking to him, not after the way he'd been treating her the past few weeks. He'd been an ass and he knew it. Maybe it was the depression and the mood swings that had come with it but either way, those weren't excuses.

"How's it going? I don't see you around much anymore."

"Umm, o-okay I guess...Look Beccah I'm sorry about the way I've be-"

"Davis stop," she said as she flashed him a forgiving smile.

"But-"

"Davis, I said stop. It's okay. If i was mad I wouldn't be talking to you right now. I know you havn't been yourself lately."

He wasn't sure what to say. He felt like he should still apologize anyway for something. _Maybe you should apologize for using her like a dick. You know she wanted to be with you_, Davis thought. He suddenly began to wonder how things would be now if he would've actually dated her. Would he have even made a good boyfriend? He'd never been one before, but suddenly the thought was crossing his mind.

"...Thanks Rebeccah."

"Don't worry about it Davis. Im sure youll make it up to me one of these days anyway."

* * *

Izzy walked into the dorm after his final class and headed towards his room. He wanted to get some homework done before dinner but couldn't find his english book to actually get started.

He remembered Tai was in his class but he of course wasn't around. He was at soccer practice most likely. _Matt_, Izzy thought, _he should have one_.

Izzy knocked on Matt's door and listened for a reply. There was no answer. He soom figured Matt wasn't around either. He was about ready to give up when he heard the front door open.

Izzy walked into the living room,"Hey Matt, I was just looking for you. Do you have an engli-"

"No," Matt grumbled as he slammed the door and cut Izzy off mid-sentence. He tossed his bag in the middle of the floor and brushed past Izzy to the kitchen.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see Matt was clearly aggrivated. "Something wrong?" questioned Izzy.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Why would you care?"

"What do you mean why would I care? We're friends. Why wouldn't I?"

"Friends?" Matt laughed,"Are we now?"

Frustrated and confused Izzy spat,"What's your problem Matt?"

"You and Sora, that's what! I heard about the two of you!"

"Heard what? There's nothing to hear."

"So you're not together then?"

Izzy looked off to the side and played with his hair. He couldn't lie. Sure they weren't dating but they were definitly interested, "Well...technicanically no, we're not."

"Technically no? What's that suppose to mean?"

"We're not dating, but we're I don't know, talking I guess," admitted Izzy knowing that didn't make things any better, but atleast he was being honest.

"You knew how I felt about Sora but you went ahead and started something with her anyway? I even told you I was gonna ask her our yesterday! Why didn't you say something?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Matt you might not want to ask Sora out because we've secretly been talking behind everybody's back'?"

"I don't know!" yelled Matt,"That would've been better than nothing! It would've been better than me looking like an idiot today when Sora just ignored me! Come on Izzy! How could you do this?"

"Matt Im sorry, but I couldn't have told you. You would've been pissed... Well I guess you're pissed now... But I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I would've you myself-"

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"When Sora and I knew for sure what this is. We just weren't ready yet Matt...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well so am I."

* * *

DINNER?

Tai read the text as he walked out of the locker room after practice. AGAIN? he thought rolling his eyes. Wasn't he just there yesterday? Wasn't that enough for one lifetime? He thought about declining but remembered the threat made against his father's job. Not going probably wasnt the smartest idea so he decided to suck it up typed a reply.

SURE

Tai knocked on the door and it took no time for Tiffany to answer. "Hey babe!" she squeeled as she threw her arms around Tai's waist.

Tai forced a reply,"Hey Tiffany." It wasn't like he was really here to see her anyway. He was just there to see what she'd made.

"Are you hungry?" she asked cheerfully clapping her hands together,"I made nachos!"

Before Tai could say yes or no, Tiffany was in her kitchen putting a plate together. _Hmm I can do nachos_, he thought as he sat by the counter. "Do you like make something every day just for the hell of it?"

Tiffany sat a plate in front of him,"Well no. Only when someone is coming by I guess."

Tai stuffed a nacho in his mouth eagerly, "Someone like?"

"Umm my friends, Jeremy, and you now I guess." Tiffany leaned back on the fridge, arms crossed, ready for another question.

"Not just for you and your room mate?" he asked.

"No, not really. She's like never here anyway."

Tai nodded in response and helped himself to another nacho. He looked over at Tiffany who was smiling. She could probably tell he enjoyed them, and he couldn't lie. He did. He noticed that once again she wasn't eating with him today.

"Are you not eating today either?" he questioned.

"Nope," Tiffany shook her head,"I'm good."

Tai shrugged his shoulders indifferently,"So what do you with the leftovers?"

"Umm put them in the fridge for Rebeccah or give them to Jeremy or somebody."

"You don't eat them?"

"Nope, never."

* * *

"Yeah, Im sorry too Matt...That was stupid... I just wish you'ld back off a little sometimes...I know your just looking out for me but...i know...i know...thanks Matt. Yeah i'll see you later too...okay bye."

TK hung up the phone feeling worse off than when he and Matt had started their conversation. He hadn't gotten his point across because Matt had done most of the talking. But TK didn't let it get to him, as long as he and Matt weren't fighting anymore then fine.

TK walked out into the hallway and into the living room where Ken and Cody were doing some homework. "What are you working on?" he asked.

Before he could answer Ken's phone buzzed and he looked down at it. Cody sighed obnoxiously and rolled his eyes,"I was trying to get some help with math but Ken gets a new text every five seconds and we're getting nowhwere."

TK laughed,"Who's he talking to?"

"Yolei, they've been talking like all day. It's so irritating."

TK laughed,"Well finally."

* * *

"So they both know?" Sora asked.

Izzy shrugged,"Well I know for sure Matt does. I can only assume Mimi does too."

Sora sighed heavy,"She's definitly not gonna like that..."

"No, she won't." Izzy sat his hand on top of Sora's. They were sitting outside in his car. It was one of the few places they were sure they could have some privacy. "Look Sora, if you've changed your mind about this I won't be mad. I know you and Mimi are close."

"...I don't know Izzy. I like you but Mimi and I are good friends. I want to talk to her, maybe she'll understand."

* * *

well theres 1 of 2 1/2 plz comment


	40. Chapter 40

hey hey hey :)

* * *

40

**(3 weeks later)**

"So you've been taking them everyday?" asked June sitting on the end of Davis' bed scribbling on his cast.

"Yeah I have."

"And you've been seeing that psychiatrist chick?"

Davis nodded,"Yeap. Saw her a few days ago, have to see her again next week."

June smiled,"Ohh well that's good. How've you been feeling? You seem a little less moody."

"Eh, better I guess. I'm not sure. I'm like tired almost all of the time now. I've been getting these crazy headaches lately and sometimes i'll throw up randomly. It sucks."

"Maybe your pregnant," offered June with a smirk.

"Ha funny, but I doubt it highly."

"Well other than that, is everything alright? Like with the medication?"

Davis nodded,"Yeah I guess so. Different stuff comes and goes but it's not that bad I guess...I just want to get better June. I don't like being this way...whatever that is. I just want to be normal again. Like before all this happened. I wanna be happy."

June looked up from what she was drawing and towards her brother who was avoiding her eye contact. She felt bad for him and partly blamed herself for all of this. "D-Davis..." she stuttered speechlessly.

He forced a smile,"It's fine June. You don't have to say anything. I'm sure i'll be fine really. I've been okay... I'll be okay."

* * *

Sora looked up from her notebook and up at Izzy who was staring blankly at his laptop. They were both sitting in his room trying to study for tests they had coming up.

"I cant really focus," said Izzy looking up from his computer screen,"Nothing is making sense to me right now."

"How so?"

He stood up from his chair and laid down on the end of his bed. Staring up at the ceiling he said,"Umm...I dont know. I just dont feel like doing this."

"Well Im having trouble. I dont want to do it either," Sora sighed as she closed her book,"...This feels wrong, like I shouldnt just be in your room like this. Its almost like were rubbing it in."

Izzy rolled onto his side and raised his eyebrow "_By studying_?"

"We dont always study Izzy."

"Well yeah, but Sora what are we supposed to do? He already knows, and so does Mimi."

"Nobody else does."

"They dont need to," Izzy said as he watched Sora's frown turn into an even guiltier expression. Reluctently he added,"...unless you want to tell them."

"I don't know what I want Izzy. We're not even..." Sora didn't finish. She regretted even starting the sentence. For the past few weeks she and Izzy had been hanging out alot and even hooking up a little but they still werent dating. He'd offered and asked and made it clear thats what he wanted. Sooner or later they'ld either have to date or move on but so far shed turned him down every time.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until,"...Mimi and Matt have been spending alot of time together lately...Does she- does she still ignore you?"

Sora looked away from Izzy's eye contact,"Yeah. She does. I havn't really talked to her since I tried to explain..." She thought back to over a week ago when she'd tried to talk to Mimi. She hadnt taken it too well. Not that Sora had honestly expected her to.

"_What do want me to say Sora? That im happy for you or something? Cuz im not! Im pissed. why would you...why would you do that? Is this you trying to get back at me for spending time with Tai? I dont understand. Or is this just you stabbing me in the back like a bitch?"_

_"But Mimi-"_

_"No! Dont fucking talk to me right now Sora. I dont want to hear it. You and Izzy can both kiss my ass! How would you ever think this is okay? Do whatever you want Sora, just dont expect me to be involved with it."_

"What about you and Matt...anything?"

Izzy shook his head,"Nope. Unless you count him pretending that i'm dead as something."

"No, not really," Sora half smiled.

"Didnt think so...but I dont care. Matt will get over it sooner or later, and so will Mimi. I like you, alot Sora. Right now, that's really all that matters."

* * *

Tai finished off another plate of Tiffany's and set it off to the side of the counter in front of him. He was too stuffed to eat another bite. Today's dinner had been exceptionally good. He'd come over pretty consistently for the past two weeks, "played nice", and got great free food. It might have been the easiest way to eat for free ever.

Tiffany, he realized wasnt all that bad to be around all the time, she had her moments, but regardless he still wasnt interested. They had yet to kiss, maybe share a hug or a cuddle after dinner but thats as far as he would go. He was already using his presence for food, he didn't want to actually whore out sexual favors for it too. No food was that good.

"Wow," Tiffany smiled brightly,"You had like five plates. Did you really like it that much?"

Tai nodded,"Yeah it was great. You should honestly try some." Tai tried to get Tiffany to eat everyday but she always turned him down with some stupid reason for why she wasn't hungry. She was the only person he knew who was honestly never hungry. It was wierd.

"Nah, it's fine. Im not hungry."

"You're never hungry," Tai stated.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow,"What? I already ate okay. Im good."

The sudden defensive tone in Tiffany's voice made Tai raise his,"You say that almost everyday! Who eats right before theyre about to cook dinner? That defeats the entire purpose of ever cooking dinner!"

"I dont make it for me. I make it for you. You like it, dont you? It doesnt matter if I eat it or not. Whats the big deal?"

Tai stared Tiffany up and down without responding. He was sure if he was over exagerrating or not but Tiffany wasnt really all that big. She was tall and skinny, skinnier than Kari even.

"Umm, hello? Why are you staring at me. Say something."

"Do you ever eat? Like really?" he finally asked.

Tiffany's face turned a bright red as she stuttered an answer,"E-excuse me?"

"I think ive seen you eat maybe once or twice since ive known you and it was never that much anyway."

"Are you implying something Tai?"

"Not yet, just asking...and you still haven't answered by the way."

Tiffany, storming out of the kitchen, yelled "And im not going to!" as she went past Tai.

He sat there for a second and sighed before deciding not to press the topic anymore. He wanted know what was going on but he didnt want to make her any angrier. That wouldnt solve anything. Slowly Tai slid off the chair and left Tiffanys dorm. Hed get to the bottom of this, he decided, just not tonight.

* * *

Ken smiled to himself as he walked next to Yolei. Knowing what he knew now, he wished he would've made a move sooner. He really liked everything about Yolei, and he liked that she was cute too.

"What are you starig at? Is-is there something on me," she panicked frantically,"Is it a bug?"

"No, theres nothing on you," he laughed,"Really."

Blushing and embaressed, Yolei looked down,"Oh, well what were you looking at then?"

"You."

Yolei blushed more as Ken took her hand and kissed her gently. She couldn't be any happier than she was right now.

* * *

"I think they're adorable," stated Kari sitting at the table between Yolei, Ken and TK,"They shouldve started dating weeks ago."

Yolei smiled as she watched Davis and Rebeccah come towards the table,"I agree."

TK glanced over at Ken who simply shrugged,"I dont know...He never talks about her or is all that happy when she comes over or anything. I dont know if he likes her as much as she likes him."

Ken nodded, "but if he didn't like her I think he would've broken up with her already."

"Yeah maybe, but its Davis. Who knows what he's thinking? He barely tell anybody anything anymore," shrugged TK.

* * *

Rebeccah crossed her arms in the living room aggrivatedly,"Are you ready yet?" she called down at Davis.

He was in his room shuffling through his drawers for a clean shirt. Rebeccah had told him earlier that she wanted to walk to dinner and he'd fallen asleep just before. She wasn't too pleased to find Davis napping in bed.

"Yeah, gimme a sec!" He pulled a black soccer hoodie over his head, grabbed his crutches, and met Rebeccah in the living room. "Alright. Let's go."

Rebeccah rolled her eyes and sighed obnoxiously,"_Seriously_?"

"What now?"

"I don't mean to nag or anything..."

Davis laughed to himself. That seemed to be Rebeccah's favorite thing to do. Three weeks hadn't exactly made him a dating expert but he was pretty sure your girlfriend wasnt suppose to nag you this much. She had an opinion on everything and she always had to have the last word. So far she'd mentioned his hair, his taste in books, movies, TV, food. After his whole episode with Mimi, it seemed like Rebeccah had changed some. Maybe alot.

But he really liked her alot and he wanted to give the relationship a try. He had too. He felt he owed her. He'd been such a jerk to her and he knew he'd hurt her so much, this was the least he could do to begin to make it up to her.

"But do you ever wear anything other than soccer sweatshirts and sweatpants? Youve worn them like everyday this week."

"Big deal," Davis said crutching past her to the door. He was hungry, so whatever arguing they were going to do, they could do on the way to dinner. "They're comfortable."

"Look Davis, I think we both know the real problem. But that shouldn't keep you from wearing real clothes. Its not a big deal, it happens to everybody" she said smiling.

"A. Sweats are clothes, its not like im walking around in potatoe sacks or anything. B. I seriously have no idea what problem you're talking about, like at all."

Rebeccah giggled causing Davis to stop and stare at her. He really wished she would stop talking in riddles and just say what the hell she was trying to get at. She had no problem getting her point accross any other time during the relationship.

"Youre serious, aren't you?..."

"Yeah," he answered as they started moving towards the cafeteria again,"So what shouldnt keep me from wearing 'real' clothes and isn't a big deal and happens to everybody?"

Rebeccah looked past Davis' glare,"Well you know..._gaining weight_."

Davis raised an eyebrow and stared at Rebeccah. If it was true, he hadn't noticed. But if Rebeccah had, who knew who else had.

She smiled, put her arm around his waist and pecked him on the cheek. "Its not a big deal or anything. Like I said, it happens to everybody. Im sure its just from not being able to doing anything physical for the past four or five weeks."

Davis nodded still in disbelief,"Yeah...im sure."

"Dont worry," she said taking her free hand and patting Davis' stomach,"This isnt something we cant take care of with some of dieting. Ill help you. We can start this week. Come on let's go in and eat."

"...You know, suddenly im not all that hungry anymore."

* * *

confused? hope not but dont worry theres still half a cahp to tie up atleast one loose string...maybe? idk hahahaha itll all make sense in the end trust me! comment


	41. Chapter 41

half a chap! wooohhhh o btw, ik there are definitly sum errors grammatically. yeah yeah im sorry lol i am!

* * *

41

Mimi and Chizuru sat in Bridgette's room gossiping as per usual. It was the only good way to stay up on current events at Westbridge.

"Well I heard that wasn't the first time she's cheated on him anyway," smirked Bridgette,"So she was getting what she deserved."

Chizuru nodded a little as Mimi sighed,"When is Izzy gonna get what he deserves?"

"Soon i'm sure, they always do."

"Yeah well not soon enough. I can't stand seeing them together! I can barely stomach dorming with Sora anymore."

Chizuru frowned feeling bad for Mimi. She hated seeing her down. "What about you and Matt?" she asked curiously,"The two of you have been spending some time together haven't you?"

Mimi rolled her eyes,"Yeah I guess but I dont see him like that. We just happen to have being pissed off in common is all. I was more attracted to Davis than I am to Matt."

Suddenly Bridgette laughed from her computer chair,"Davis? Really?"

"Isnt your little sister dating him now?" asked Chizuru.

Bridgette laughed again,"Yeah sure, you could say that. She came to me a few weeks ago because her friends thought she should give him another chance, but she didnt want to because she was afraid of getting hurt again. Blah blah blaah. So...I told her to go ahead and get even. If he hurt her, hurt him back. She's been nice so far, but he's an unstable, emotional wreck. Breaking him won't be that hard. A few little things here and there, a wack or two at his self esteem and he'll crumble. Trust me."

Mimi and Bridgette laughed while Chizuru giggled nervously. "That...sounds...great," she added.

* * *

TK walked past a Davis' door and stopped himself. Davis had been really quiet at dinner and had barely eaten anything. TK knew he was on antidepressents, so why didn't seem any happier today? He wasnt sure what kind of answer he'd get but he'd atleast make an effort to find out.

"Hey Davis," he said stepping into the room. Davis, who had just been lying in top of his sheets playing catch, stopped and looked at his guest.

"Hey TK, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Was everything alright with you at dinner today? You seemed a little out of it. Like more so than usual," he smirked.

Davis smirked back but quickly dropped it,"I dont know... Rebeccah kind of said something to me that caught me off gaurd I guess."

"Said something like what?" TK asked. He couldnt think of anything,"Like she wanted to break up or something?"

"No, i think I would've rather heard that," Davis joked.

"Well what did she say?"

"Im pretty sure she told me that im getting fat...but in a nice way."

TK awkwardly opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. Guys didn't tell eachother if they were fat or not, not really.

Davis shrugged, "Yeah I know. What do you say to that?"

"I dont know, no one's ever told me I was...you know. Dude that sucks."

"Yeah, I hadnt noticed. But I didn't think i was until she said something."

TK nodded,"I didnt either."

"I mean, she is a girl. I guess they notice everything."

"Yeah they do," TK agreed,"What else did she say?"

"That she would help me start dieting this week," Davis fake smiled,"I cant wait."

"You're gonna do it?"

Davis sighed, "Yeah I guess so. I dont want to diet, but I dont really want to be fat either."

"Well good luck I guess," encouraged TK. It sounded like it was going to suck regaedless though. He'd never been on a diet, but it didnt sound like fun and he was hoping he would never have to be.

"Thanks...look this is kind of embaressing. If you could not mention this to anyone else, i'ld appreciate it."

TK nodded. Even though they were joking about it, TK knew it was bothering him and had been since dinner,"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Tai spent most of his morning looking for Jeremy and avoiding everyone who wasn't him. He was about to give up on seeing Jeremy before lunch when he finally spotted him after his third block.

"Jeremy! Hey hold on a second!" Tai yelled as he jigged towards him.

Jeremy turned and waited,"What's up?"

"Can we talk? I know you're on the way to class but Ive been trying to find you all morning. Its about your sister."

"Oh God, what is she doing to you now? Tai, maybe I should tell my dad-"

"No, no not me. She's not doing anything to me. ..Its herself. I know this is gonna sound crazy but I dont think shes eating."

"What?"

Tai opened his mouth to repeat himself but Jeremy stopped him.

"No I heard you, I just...I just cant believe shes doing this again!"

* * *

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm well well well, we shall c. hope u enjoyed them all. pllllzz comment!


	42. Chapter 42

hey guys! back again! i should be writing about hamlet but id rather post these really quick! thnks again for the great reviews! sorry about my sloppy errors! im trying to do better on those! hope ur still enjoying the story!

i do not own digimon

* * *

42

Sora nervously walked down the hallway just trying not to be late to her next class. Five minutes was honestly not enough time to get from point A to point B. She firmly held her books in her hands as she passed the same usual kids in the same usual hallways.

She stopped right outside her classroom door, room 213. The same room she had to sit in with Matt for an hour. It was incredibly awkward and she hated it, but there wasnt much she could do about it either. Atleast they didnt sit right next to eachother.

Sora took the spot at her desk towards the very middle of the room. Matt was already sitting in his spot in the back. She already knew this was going to be a long day.

After a long lecture, followed by some busywork, Sora sat in her desk texting. She had a few different conversations up, including one with Izzy.

As she replied, she felt someone hovering over her shoulder. Matt.

"Hmm," he glared,"Glad to know you're both happy."

Sora sighed,"...when are you gonna get over it Matt? Really?"

"I dunno. Maybe after the two of you break up?"

"Were not dating," Sora stated.

Matt shrugged,"Seems like an awful lot of trouble to not be dating. So whats wrong with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're not dating him by now... then obviously theres something wrong with him."

* * *

"_Again_?" Tai asked.

Jeremy nodded,"Yeah, this isnt the first time shes done this. I just don't understand why she'd be doing again. She went to counseling, she got help, she was supposed to be better..."

"Is she like anorexic?" Tai asked cautiosly. It's what he'd suspected but something about saying it out loud just wasn't easy. Giving it a title made it so mich more real.

"Yeah. She was...she is. I don't know. Yes, I guess. She definitly was like a year or two ago. It started a few months after our mom passed away."

"Oh wow, I-im sorry."

"Thanks. She didn't handle it too well, clearly. It wasn't a big deal at first I guess, but it turned into one before long. She barely ate ever, she lost a ton of weight and she was even admitted to a hospital for a little while. It was rough."

"Yeah, im sure. I couldn't imagine how messed up i'ld be if something like that happened to Kari."

Confused and concerned, Jeremy turned around and headed in the opposite direction of his classroom. Tai turned and grabbed his arm, "Jeremy wait, what about class?"

Frantically he answered, "I can't think about class right now, I have to find her."

* * *

"I thought we'd go to lunch together," smiled Rebeccah,"We can take Bridgette's car and go somewhere 'diet friendly'," she winked playfully.

Davis groaned,"Whats wrong with eating on campus?"

"...it causes cancer," she said sarcastically, "Does it really matter? Come on, get up and lets go," she said folding her arms angrily in Davis' doorway.

"I think im okay honestly. Im not really in the mood. Ill eat later."

Rebeccah glared at Davis before throwing Bridgette's car keys at him and yelling,"What is your problem? You never want to get your lazy ass out of your bed to do anything ever! Ugh!"

"Rebeccah calm down-"

"No! You treated me like shit for weeks and I put up with it. Why cant you just do small stuff like this for me? Is that too much to ask? I went through so much for you and all im trying to do right now is help you," she pouted.

"Rebeccah...Im sorry," apologized Davis suddenly feeling terrible. He hadn't meant to hurt her in the past and defintly didnt want to anymore, but sometimes it was hard. Despite her complaining, he was still trying. Didn't that mean something?

Davis sat up and rubbed his eyes before hanging his legs off the side of his bed. Before he could get up Rebeccah was tossing him a clean shirt followed by a pair of pants.

Smirking, she waited as he pulled the shirt over his head and then fiddled with his pants. Finally he gave up and sighed,"Could you toss me a different pair?"

Rebeccah cocked her head to one side,"Why what's wrong with those?" she asked as if she didn't know. She'd intentially tossed him the smallest pair she could find.

"_Vey vnt ft_," Davis mumbled soft and incoherently.

"Hmm, what did you say?"

Davis restated himself, "They don't _fit_."

"Oh...um here. We're running out of time," not that she'd ever had any real intention of going to lunch,"Just wear these." She tossed him one of his thousands of pairs of sweats.

Davis stared at the pants sitting on his bed and grabbed them, but just couldn't bring himself to put them on. He looked away from her and inhaled a deep breath,"Is it...how di...i ne...i dont understand what happened. Those fit like a week or two ago I swear. How did I not notice? I havent been eating more than usual. How do you not notice when you..."

Rebeccah walked over to where Davis was sitting and took a seat beside him, "Baby," she said placing a hand on his knee and kissing his cheek,"Its okay, really. Nothing to be embaressed about. I still love you."

Surprised, he looked at Rebeccah,"Love me?"

"Well yeah, for as long as i've known you. If I didn't, I wouldnt keep coming back," she lied,"And its fine if you don't feel quite the same way about me..."

Looking at her and hearing what she had to say, Davis knew he was definitly feeling something different. No girl he'd hooked up with had ever been so honest with him, or liked him so much. If they'ld ever gotten too close he'd always pushed them away. Never before had he allowed himself to actually like a girl back so much. Except for Mimi, but she had been different-manipulative. This, he knew, was mutual.

He'd never been in love before but he felt something now, something strong. He trusted her, what she did, what she said. He even put up with all her nagging. Suddenly different things mattered: how what he did affected her, what she would think, or say, would she be hurt? He cared about her, deeply. So much so, even he was surprised.

Slowly, Davis placed his lips on top of hers,"No, I do," he said. He was sure of it. He loved her. For the first time, he was in love with some one other than himself.

"Really?"

"Of course, im positive. I love you Rebeccah."

* * *

Bridgette laughed as she typed away on her laptop,"You're kidding right?"

Rebeccah shook her head,"No Im serious, he told me he loved me."

Chizuru sighed,"Well that was fast..."

"Yeah I know, but I think he was serious. And he thinks I was serious too. So what now?"

Bridgette stared at her screen reading intensly. She typed a few more things before answering. "Okay...so Davis loves you and you 'love' Davis. So naturally you should want to have sex with him right?"

"Yeah but I doubt he would. Not after Mimi-" Rebeccah started.

"He'd be afraid to because he doesn't want to get hurt again. That doesn't mean he doesn't want to do it with you."

Rebeccah nodded and Chizuru rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what kind of plan Bridgette had up her sleeve.

Bridgette continued,"You said they were taking his cast off and giving him a boot right? So now you can mess around with him one of these nights and decide you want to go all the way. It says here that patients on paxil generally have a loss of sex drive, so don't be surprised if he's not into it.

Keep trying, and no matter what excuses he gives, convine him to do it because he loves you. He'll give in but won't be able to because paxil also ruins a guys ability to get it up. He'll be embaressed and you just get really defensive. Say hes a liar, he doesnt love you, hes not even attracted to you blah blah blah. Then break up with him, tell him you never want to see him again. If he really loves you he'll be crushed. Just wait. Then you can run off to some other guy."

"You really think so? Do you think he'll serious be upset about it?"

"Yeah," she replied smiling with a sense of accomplishment as she closed her laptop. "I dont see how it wouldn't. Hes been taking that drug for weeks. It worked when you told him he was fat, it should work for this."

"Okay, Rebeccah smiled.

Chizuru shook her head. She'd been holding this in for a while but she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Sure, she liked messing with people. She wasn't innocent by any means. But this was wrong, and she had to say something,"I don't think you should do this."

Bridgette and Rebeccah turned to face Chizuru with surprise. "What are you talking about? Why not?" Bridgette asked.

"Come on, this is sick. Hasn't this kid been through enough? Look at him. Mimi messed him up so bad he's on medication and has been depressed for weeks. And now he's finally starting to be noticably happy again, even if its just a little.

Hes in love with you and you've already managed to crush his self esteem for one. Now you're gonna take away his masculinity and break up with him? Then rub it in his face by running off with some other guy? He's a nice kid. He doesn't deserve this."

Bridgette folded her arms across her chest, "As far as Im concerned he does. He hurt Rebeccah."

"Not like on purpose. Not enough to deserve this. Im sure he was sorry wasnt he? This is wrong. Part of the reason he hurt her had to do with Mimi but nobody's doing anything to her. I'm telling you Rebeccah, you do this and you'll regret it."

Bridgette stared intensly at her little sister,"Trust me, you dont do this and you'll regret it."

Rebeccah didnt choose a side. She just kept her head down and chose not to look at anybody.

Chizuru stood up,"Fine. Do it if you want but you have to see Davis way more than I do Rebeccah. You're not a mean person. Trust me, you wont be able to stand looking yourself in the eye after you see what youve done to him."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and sighed,"Seriously Chizuru, when are you gonna get over it?"

"When are you going to stop pretending it didnt happen? I know you still think about it, because you were just as hesitant about Mimis plan to get Tai as I was. Dont pretend you dont remember!"

"Look Chizuru, I think we all know youve been wanting out of the group for a while so why dont you just leave? But its not gonna take away the guilt from anything. It happened, move on. Let it go already. I had your back, so why dont you let this go and just have Rebeccahs back like I do. We'd do the same for Yolei."

"I would never suggest something like this to Yolei. It's not worth it. When are you gonna grow up and see that none of this is worth it. This is just going to end up like Brycin Cooper all over again!" Chizuru yelled angrily. She could see Bridgette tense up at the mention of his name. They almost never mentioned his name.

"This is different. It will be nothing like that. When are you going to let that go? Im sure he has. We arent that stupid anymore anyway."

Chizuru, frustrated, stood up and made her way out of Bridgettes door. Before completely leaving she turned to Bridgette, tears welling up in her eyes. Bridgette just looked away.

"How are you going to protect her from the consequences of her actions Bridgette? Tell her everythings gonna be okay? Its not going to be okay Bridgette. It will never be okay."

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed! comment plz


	43. Chapter 43

wooh 2 chapters :)

* * *

43

Tai sat on the couch, remote in hand flipping through the channels. He just wanted to relax after a long day. He flipped through trying to find a good game on tv, it didn't really matter what sport it was.

Suddenly he was distracted by the sound of his own stomach. Usually around this time he'd be in Tiffany's dorm but she probably wasn't going to like Tai much anymore after her talk with Jeremy. But dealing with the problem and making sure she was okay was more important than him eating right now he figured. Besides, there was always the cafeteria.

Tai considered it, but decided he was too lazy to get up and proceeded to lay there. All of a sudden there was an unexpected knock at the door. It couldn't be any of his room mates, they all had keys.

"Its open," Tai shouted from his spot on the couch. He turned his head slightly to see who was entering his dorm. Sora.

"Hey Sora."

"Um...hi Tai," she greeted awkwardly avoiding eye contact,"Is Izzy here?"

Grinning uncontrolably, Tai asked,"Why?"

"Just cuz..."

"Mmhmm, you know you've been causing a lot of tension around here lately," Tai chuckled.

Sora blushed nervously,"Huh? I didnt mean to I-I..."

This couldn't be any more awkward. She was looking for Izzy at his dorm. He probably wasnt here and for all she knew, Matt was; and Tai, was now making fun of her and her situation.

"Relax Sora," advised Tai as he put his hands up in a defensive manner,"Im only kidding. But no, i dont think Izzys here. Im pretty sure im here alone."

She swallowed hard and nodded, "Oh well...I g-guess i'll leave then."

Tai smirked, taking joy in Sora's discomfort. It was almost cute to watch how nervous she was. "Okay."

Sora opened the door but didn't walk through it. Taking a deep breath she said quickly,"Im sorry Tai...like for everything that happened between us back then. I just really wanted you to know that okay?"

Tai smiled while pretending to stare at the TV. They still hadn't officially talked it all out but he knew he didnt have the same bitter feelings towards Sora he used to have,"Yeah Sora. I know that."

* * *

Kari looked up from her notebook to see TK staring at her distractedly. They were suppose to be doing their homework but she was pretty sure TK was studying everything but his assignments.

"So are you ever gonna do some work or are you just going to stare at me like a creep?"

"Eh, I think im going to stare at you like a creep. It pleases me," he smirked. Kari rolled her eyes and proceeded to do more math problems.

"Have you done number 27 yet?" she grumbled.

"_Twenty-seven_...nope."

"You haven't even started yet have you?"

"Nope."

"What? TK come on, what are you doing? Why haven't you done abything?"

"I dont know. This cast makes school work really hard to do and inconvieniant. That, and I just don't want to do it. Cant we do something else?" the blonde complained from his seat.

As much as she didn't want to, Kari closed her book. It was easier than arguing and she wasn't in the mood for homework anyway. "Something else like what?"

TK leaned back in his chair and smiled playfully,"Seduce me?"

Kari burst into laughter,"No. Try again."

"I could seduce you?" he offered standing up from his chair.

"Yeah, i'ld like to see you try," Kari chuckled as TK jokingly began to unbutton his shirt. He was attempting to sexually pull it off when there was an obnoxious knock at the front door.

"Who's that?" Kari asked.

TK pleasent expression dropped,"Rebeccah probably. She comes over like five times a day and she's like the only person who knocks like that," he growled.

"Oh...Does she bother you or something?"

TK shrugged while he put one of his arms through a shirt sleeve,"I don't know. Rebeccah's cool and all but I dont think her and Davis should be together. Especially not right now."

"I think theyre cute," Kari defended.

"Yeah yeah, I know. That may be true, but Im just worried about Davis. He's slowly getting better and I dont want anything like a break up sending him back to square one you know?"

Kari nodded,"...She told me he loves her."

"Yeah, and I bet she loves him too."

* * *

"I dont see what her problem is," Mimi said to Bridgette as they walked across campus,"That happened a long time ago and she needs to just get over it. We have. And Brycin is fine now, for the most part anyway."

"Yeah but Chizuru isn't. She's seriously getting all soft. I wouldn't be surprised if she started running her mouth."

"She wont. At least not about Brycin anyway. Shes guilty, but she's not stupid."

"Yeah, we'll see. The other day it sounded like she was ready to come clean."

Mimi shrugged,"Well it looks like Rebeccah will have to move tonight before Chizuru can say anything."

* * *

Tai took a seat on one of the many benches around campus. He had stepped out from the dorm to briefly get some fresh air. There was always so much tension when Matt and Izzy were both home; and Joe was rarely there now because of it. More and more, Joe found himself at June's and Tai found himself awkwardly in the middle.

He closed his eyes and inhaled a long, deep, relaxing breath. It felt nice out. It wasnt to warm or cool out. It was perfect.

"How could you?"

Tai's peace was suddenly interuppted by a familiar female voice.

"Why did you go to Jeremy? We couldn't have talked about this, by ourselves?" Tiffany questioned. Tai wasnt exactly sure what kind of tone to take with her. He couldn't tell if she was more angry, or upset, or what.

"You weren't trying to talk to me about it. So logically it made sense for me to tell him," he defended.

"Why?"

"Because I was worried," admitted Tai, which was even a surprise to him. He actually kind of cared about Tiffany's well being. Even if she wasn't his favorite person in the world. "You can't just not eat Tiffany... but im sure you know that already."

She shot Tai a piercing glare," Don't go there Tai. You don't know anything about me."

"Who's fault is that? We've been 'dating' for weeks. You could've told me more!"

"You could've asked more."

"Im asking now."

* * *

_This is killing me_, Chizuru thought, _I just really hope Yolei can do something._

Yolei smiled and kissed Ken once more,"Bye babe."

"Alright Yolei. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Yolei could shut the door her sister was slipping through it,"Yolei we need to talk."

Yolei stared at her sister in confusion. It wasn't like her to just pop up randomly. Something had to seriously be wrong. "Chizuru whats wrong? Is somebody hurt?"

She grabbed Yolei's arm and drug her back towards her room,"Not yet I don't think. But if I don't tell you this, somebody will be."

"What? I don't understand," Yolei yanked her arm from her sister's tight grasp. "What the hell are you talking about? Just tell me! Who?"

"Do you know Brycin Cooper?" Chizuru asked. The question seemed so random to Yolei. She just wanted answers.

"Yeah, sure. The kid in the wheelchair? What's he have to do with this?"

"Unless you do something, your friend Davis is going to end up like him."

Yolei stared her sister up abd down. She wasn't quite making the connections but she knew whatever Chizuru meant was serious. "Mmhmm...go on.".

"Your friend Rebeccah does not like Davis at all. Shes only dating him to get back at him for hurting her. She, with the help of Bridgette, has this elaborate scheme planned out to get him back."

Nodding, Yolei asked,"Why are you telling me this? Isn't Bridgette your friend? Does she know you're telling me this?"

Chizuru shrugged,"I dont care if she knows or not. Shes being stupid. I dont want to see Rebeccah make a dumb mistake and I know she'll listen to you because she's your friend. Davis doesn't deserve whats going to happen to him. Im just trying to help the both of them."

Yolei nodded though she was still confused," Well thanks Chizuru. Thats really nice of you, but are you sure? I think Rebeccah really likes Davis."

"Whether she does or not, which she doesnt, Bridgettes already made up her mind for her. Yolei please, if this happens, if you dont believe me...youll regret it. This is not guilt you'll want to live with. This is not a guilt I want you to live with, believe me. I know from experience."

"_experience_?"

Chizuru sighed,"Brycin Cooper."

"Yeah...?" asked Yolei, tired of hearing that name,"What about him?"

"He wasnt always in that wheelchair you know?"

"Yeah I know. He crashed his car last spring."

"He did it on purpose. Because of me..." Chizuru hung her head down shamefully. She'd never admitted that to anyone before. Not even her own family.

"What?"

"It was dumb. I was dumb. Somebody got really hurt and almost died because I was really stupid and let someone influence me the same way Bridgette is Rebeccah...

Last spring, after Mimi and Izzy broke up for a brief stint, she had a crush on this soccer player, Brycin. He didn't like her back, in fact he flat out rejected her and told her he was interested in me. I didnt like him so Bridgette and Mimi got this bright idea for me to date him and lead him on for Mimi's revenge. I did.

We 'dated' for a while and hung out and I led him on for Mimi. But somewhere down the line I actually really started to like Brycin. He told me all this stuff about him. He trusted me. I told Mimi I didnt want to play her stupid game anymore but she wouldn't let me back down. I shouldve been strong enough to say something then.

She told me that in order for her to really get back at Brycin I needed to humiliate him at some off campus party. I was going to go and it was all planned that Id hook up with some other guy in front of Brycin and all his friends and then tell him that I never liked him anyway and some other stuff. Stupidly I agreed because I didnt want to lose my friends.

But the night before the party, Brycin told me he loved me. So i never showed. I couldn't. I told Brycin I was sick and I figured everything would be okay then but it got worse. He went to the party with his friends and ran into a drunk, pissed off Mimi. She started ranting to him saying he was dumb and that I never liked him and that our whole relationship was a lie she created. She told him that if I had been there all I was going to do was cheat on him anyway. She told him her while scheme.

Brycin was heartbroken. He made some bad decisions. He got really drunk and left the party. On his way home I remember he called me...

****flashback****

_"Brycin? I thought you were at the party?"_

_"Shi-Shizuru? I-im driffin."_

_"Are you drunk Brycin? Wh-why are you crying?"_

_"I lof u."_

_"Brycin please stop. Stop driving. Ill have one of your friends come get you."_

_"No...I jsst wanted you to know, to know that I lov you. I-i always will Chizuru, efem if you dnt love m-me. Im s-sorry that I wasnt better."_

_"Brycin what are you talking about? You're just drunk right now. I do, i do love you...Brycin?..._

_..._

_...Brycin?"_

"I heard the whole thing over the phone Yolei. He drove right into a tree. He undid his seatbelt, hit the gas and purposely drove straight into a tree because of what I did to him. And he apologized to me.

Worst of all, he doesnt remember any of it. He lost most of his long term memory in the accident. In a way im kind of jealous. Why couldn't I have been that lucky? I live with the guilt of what I did to Brycin everyday. I don't want the same thing to happen to Rebeccah. Nobody deserves to be this miserable. Nobody."

Yolei stared at her sistet in utter disbelief. She would've never guessed. She'd had no idea about any of this. She hadn't even known Chizuru and Brycin were dating. This was all so new to her and she didn't know what to say.

"Wow Chizuru...I had no idea. I wish you could've told me before..."

"Its not really something im proud of..."

"I know, but I...I could've helped you or supported you... Look im sorry about that but I'm glad your telling me all of this and trying to help Davis."

Chizuru smiled weakly at her younger sibling,"Your welcome Yolei. I know how much you and all your friends care about Davis. Rebeccah doesnt realize that what she's about to do wont only hurt Davis. It'll hurt him, his family, his friends and her."

Yolei smiled and embraced her sister,"Thanks Chizuru."

"Thanks for listening Yolei. But you really have to do something about this. Where's Rebeccah?"

Yolei shrugged,"I dont know. I haven't seen her all day...You dont think she already?"

Chizuru face paled. She didnt want to jump to conclusions, but you never knew.

Yolei grabbed her dorm keys,"Ive got to go."

* * *

TK and Ken sat on the floor as Davis lay across the couch. They had been watching sports on TV for the last hour to pass the time.

"Where the hell is Cody?" TK asked no room mate impaticular.

Ken answered,"Somewhere with Luna. Between her, school and practices, he's never here anymore."

"The kid's in love I guess. Its kind of cute."

Ken opened his mouth but before he could reply there was knocking at the door. Puzzled, he stood up to answer it. "Were either of you expecting anybody?" he asked before looking through the peep hole. TK and Davis both shook their heads no. "Hmm, well it looks like Rebeccah, so I guess its for you Davis."

He sat up as Ken opened the door to let Rebeccah in. She looked flustered, out of breath and almost like she'd rushed here. She was wearing a mid-thigh peacoat, a pair of black boots, her hair and make-up were done as if her and Davis had plans to be somewhere.

_I hope I didnt forget something..._Davis thought as he helped himself up. "Hey Becca..."

"Hey babe..." she smiled nervously back before kissing him. TK rolled his eyes as Ken raised a brow. "Can we go to you room?"

Confused, he shruged,"Yeah sure I guess."

Slowly and nervously Davis followed behind Rebeccah on his crutches. He had no idea what was happening on but it all seemed so suspicious. "Rebeccah whats going on?" he questioned as they entered his room. She didnt reply as she closed and locked the door behind her.

Davis sat on his bed and waited as his girlfriend removed her boots. She then turned off Davis's light and lite a dim lamp in the corner. He watched her still unsure what to think. This was just so random.

After all this, she smiled and turned to Davis. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she slipped off her coat revealing a matching pair of bra and panties. He was almost speechless.

"Rebeccah what are yo-"

"Shh," she whispered,"Dont ruin this with stupid questions okay. Your girlfriend is practically naked in front of you, just enjoy it." Slowly she placed one leg on either side of Davis' lap and kissed him. He did as she said, and enjoyed it.

With her hands free, she pulled off his shirt and laid Davis down on his bed. He stared at her curiously as she put her hands behind her back to remove her bra. Suddenly sitting up on his elbow and used his other hand to stop her. "Woah...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking it off."

"No no no! I know that. I mean Rebeccah you're not...you're not trying to...have sex with me right now are you?"

"Well Davis..." was all she said, but that was all he needed to hear.

"Rebeccah no, don't feel like you have to do this or anything because I said I loved you. This relationship isnt like that. Thats not what I want from you."

"But Davis, I want this," she lied. When her sister had told her it had to be done so soon, she was barely sure she wanted to do this anymore.

"Rebeccah, I don't know..." something about this felt wrong to Davis. Sure he wasn't a virgin anymore but still, he just wasnt sure he was up to doing this. He didnt want to get hurt again and honestly, he just wasn't in the mood for sex.

"_Please Davis_?"

Davis avoided eye contact,"Rebeccah how would we even do this comfortabley? I haven't gotten my cast off yet."

"You'll be on the bottom," she smiled playfully,"Now come on Davis. Don't wimp out on me."

"Becca..."

Rebeccah crossed her arms in frustration and looked away from Davis, "You had sex with Mimi...and you two weren't even dating."

"Why would you even bring that up?"

"You were lying weren't you? You don't love me at all do you? Because if you did you would do this for me!"

Davis stared at his girlfriend in disbelief,"Beccah, i'm not doing this right now because I love you."

She rolled her eyes,"Yeah right. You're a liar! I don't mean anything to you!"

"Yes you do! You mean alot to me!"

Rebeccah unsnapped her bra and let it drop,"Then prove it."

She leaned forward and kissed Davis passionatly. He didn't pull away and so she took that as an invitation to pursue her goal. But actually having sex was not part of the plan.

She kissed him as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Slowly Rebeccah moved her hands towards Davis' belt and began to undo it. She could feel him flinch and she knew he wanted to resist her. He shoved her hands away but she just brought them back. It was just like Bridgette said it would be.

"Davis what the hell is going on?" she asked angrily. He gave her a blank stare, even knowing exactly what she was talking about. He just could not get it to respond at all.

"How are we supposed to have sex if you aren't even up? What's the matter? Are you not attracted to me? Is that why you didn't want to have sex?"

"Rebeccah no! Its not like that! Its just- I dont know. I dont know whats going on. Its just not happening."

Despite his assurence that it wasn't her, she began to cry. "Its me isnt it? You dont like me? You dont love me! You dont even find me pretty! Its not fair! Youre getting fat and I still like you! Just admit it Davis! You dont like me at all do you? But you sure liked Mimi!"

"Rebeccah stop! Its not like that! I think you're beautiful! This just really isn't a good time for this..."

Rebeccah wiped her eyes,"Not a good time for this? Then when is it a good time for this?"

He shrugged,"I dont know."

"Well you know what it is a good time for? Its probably a good time to tell you that I think you're pathetic. Really? You have a naked girl in front of you and you cant get it up? You didnt even want to do it in the first place? Really Davis?" she started to sit up and put her clothes back on,"This is over!"

"Are you serious?" he asked,"You're breaking up with me? For what?"

Rebeccah smiled throwing him off," Honestly Davis, this whole relationship is a lie. I never loved you. I barely even liked you anymore after the way you treated me. Glad I could show you what it feels like. Sucks doesn't it? The only reason I dated you was to make you feel the same hurt you made me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe somebody would do something that mean. She dated him with the intention of hurting him? Why? Because she'd been hurt? She was doing this out of revenge? Why would anyone do that? "Rebeccah, im sorry!...I really do love you. Or atleast I did. Why would you do this? I told you I was sorry..."

"Anybody can say sorry Davis. I want you to really feel sorry for what you did. You made me feel terrible! I felt worthless especially after I found out you were having sex with Mimi! I really liked you Davis, alot. But you were just using me. It wasnt fair or right."

"This isn't fair or right."

Rebeccah shrugged. At first she'd been nervous, especially since she'd been rushed, but now she just wanted to say what was on her mind,"But it feels good...

Im not even sure why I liked you so much Davis? You're a dick, but I guess that caught up with you. I mean, what do have going for you anymore? Youve been depressed for weeks. You could care less about doing better than a C in any of your classes. You might've had soccer but you messed up your leg, and you're probably too fat to play anymore anyway. You're self centered and act as if the world revolves around you. Like come on! You make a few bad choices and fuck up your own life, then everyones suppose to feel bad for you? What about the people you hurt? Even if you dont realize it, you're an ass!

Honestly Davis, there's probably no way that I, or anybody else for that matter, could ever love you. You're worthless. You mean nothing to me or anybody else and you probably never will."

* * *

ouch! that was kind of mean lol but karmas a bitch soo... ;) anyway hope u liked! plz comment


	44. Chapter 44

geez its been years! sorry! but i actually got a hold of a computer to post cuz i had to do hw! (f.y.i. i do all my writing on my itouch in my spare time) here u go! thnx for the comments and stuff guys! :) love em! wish i had time to reply to them all! but i do have 3 chps :D enjoy!

i do not own digimon

* * *

44

Tiffany sighed,"I think we covered all of the basics."

Running his hand through his hair, Tai thought for a second before smiling,"Yeah I think we did too."

They'd spent the last hour or so going back and forth learning about eachother. The basic things atleast, nothing too personal. At least the things every couple should know about eachother. She hadn't mentioned much about the anorexia, but Tai didn't press it. He didn't want to make things awkward. She'd tell him eventually.

"What are they gonna do to you?" was all he asked. It was vague, but he knew she'd know what he meant.

"Just counseling for now. It'll suck but, it helps I guess."

"Im sorry, i mean...i just hope i didn't drive you back to it."

Tiffany smiled,"Dont be stupid Tai. This isnt your fault."

He sighed with relief. He wouldn't have been able to live with that on his conscience.

"Look Tai," Tiffany started randomly. She didn't look over at Tai when she spoke. She just stared forward, watching kids walk around the campus."Im sorry about what I did you know? It was wrong...and kind of childish I guess."

Tai was taken back. He'd never expected her to apologize, sorry or not. It just didnt seem like something she would do.

"I just really liked you was all and you...i dont know. You shot me down. I thought if you were around me more, you might like me too. But i took it too far. I sbould've never brought our dad's into this..."

"Tiffa-"

"You're a really nice guy Tai. You have no idea how nice you are...and what ive done isn't fair to you. You deserve to be happy and Im keeping you from that. I had a good time and Ill always really like you but I cant do this to you anymore and I know that. Its been driving me crazy. I was already falling back into...you know, before you came along. What i was doing to you, not you, drove me back to it... I knew it wasnt right before I did it and I did it anyway. Tai it-"

"Are you like, breaking up with me?" he asked suddenly realizing what was happening.

Tiffany just laughed at the irony,"Yeah I guess so. You could say that. I just dont want to hold you back anymore and im sorry i ever did. I know you did this for your dad and thats sweet of you, ill make sure he keeps his job dont worry..."

"Thanks..."

Tiffany glanced over at Tai and sighed before standing up. She half smiled and shrugged with her hands in her pockets,"You have no idea how sorry i am," she said again choking back tears she felt surfacing,"I hope you're happy with whatever you do and maybe we can still be friends one of these days...

...

I guess this means you're free," Tiffany laughed between a few tears before turning quickly to walk away. She knew she wasn't strong enough to hear whatever Tai had to say in reply.

Tai didn't grab Tiffany or call her name to bring her back. He was too shocked at what had just happened. What shocked him even more was how he felt. He thought he would be happy to be free, but suddenly he wasn't sure what he wanted.

* * *

Yolei knocked obnoxiously on the door. She couldn't help it, this was important and she could already be too late.

"Hey Yolei," TK smiled as he opened the door,"Looking for Ken?"

"No actually. I was looking for Rebeccah. Is she here?"

She could barely wait for an answer before beginning to push past TK. If he knew what was going on he'd understand her urgency. Instead he just looked puzzled,"Umm yeah, in Davis' room."

"Thanks!" Yolei didn't even say 'hi' to Ken as she passed through the living room to the hallway.

She immediatly jiggled the door handle but it was locked. _I shouldve figured as much._

Rebeccah opened the door before Yolei got the chance to knock with an accomplished smile. "You didn't?" she asked.

Rebeccah shrugged as if she had no idea what her friend was talking about. Bridgette had been right about Chizuru trying to spoil everything. She'd done it just in time.

"Rebeccah why? We're all suppose to be friends!"

"We are all friends," she stated innocently.

"Rebeccah, honestly, how do you think any of us could be friends with you anymore after this? For your own personal sake, you better hope you didn't do any real damage to Davis."

"I wouldn't have really accomplished much if I didn't though," she smirked,"Yolei come on, you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Besides, even if I did, what would you do about it? Its already done. You're too late."

Rebeccah was right. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't change anything. She didn't know what Rebeccah had said exactly, but it really didn't matter. Yolei couldn't take it back either way.

She stared Rebeccah down, but it was clear that nothing was going to wipe the current smirk off of her face. Suddenly Yolei thought back to Chizuru's story and realized she shouldn't be mad at Rebeccah. "I feel sorry for you."

"What?"

"Im sorry for you...and I hope that for your own sanity that one day Davis will forgive you for your ignorance."

Rebeccah stared at Yolei confused. She could not understand why she'd suddenly gone from being mad to being so calm. Honestly, she didn't really see why Yolei was all that mad. And then she had the nerve to feel sorry for her? If anything she should've felt sorry Davis. He was the one with the problem right?

"Whatever Yolei. Im glad I did it. He deserved it and I will never change my mind," she replied as she turned to walk down the hallway.

"Its going to eat you up inside. I hope you know that."

"Fuck off Yolei."

As Rebeccah closed the door behind her TK and Ken made their way down the hall to Yolei curiously. They'd tried to listen from the other end of the hall but they still weren't sure what was happening exactly.

Ken, sensing Yolei's upset mood, made his way over to her first and place a reassuring arm around her waist. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Yeah, what was that about?" TK added.

"Well...," she started nervously, unsure of what exactly to say. If she gave the whole background, it was sure to start a fight between Rebeccah and all of their friends. Yolei wasn't sure if Rebeccah deserved that, sure she shouldn't have done that but Bridgette was more to blame. She'd manipulated her little sister and she knew it. It wasn't fair to turn everybody against her like that, even if that's what she deserved.

"...Rebeccah broke up with Davis," she said, which wasn't a lie at all. It just wasn't all of the truth either.

"Why?"

TK shook his head and crossed his arms,"Does it matter? Im sure it was something stupid. Did she really have to wait until right after he said he loved her? She knows he's still...you know? Not alright...I knew they shouldn't have dated."

Yolei just shrugged,"I dont know. I was going to ask her not to, but she just did. I don't think he's gonna take it too well."

"I doubt it too," Ken said,"Davis hasn't really been alright, even with the medication. It's just made him a little better than before."

TK sighed,"Yeah... but that's what we're here for, to help pick up the pieces."

Ken nodded as he put an arm around Yolei's shoulder,"Come on I'll walk you to your dorm."

"Ill make sure nothing happens to Davis."

* * *

Matt looked over at Mimi who was buttoning her top button on her shirt. He was parked on a random street not too far from campus and it was starting to get late. "You ready to go?" he asked Mimi casually.

She shrugged,"Yeah, whenever you are."

He nodded and started his car up with a sigh. He wasn't sure what he was doing exactly. It didn't really bother him, but it didn't really seem right either. He and Mimi had been casually hooking up away from campus for a week or two now and he knew he shouldn't be but...

Matt wasn't sure how it even happened. He and Mimi started hanging out a little more after Sora and Izzy got together, but he never thought it would go this far. Not again.

He considered Mimi an arrogant jerk before, he still did, but he was still having sex with her. Which he hadn't told anybody. Not his room mates, not his band, not his brother. What would he say-One day when Mimi and I were talking about our anger towards Sora and Izzy, we just suddenly starting hooking up? And we've been casually doing so for like two weeks?

No.

As he turned a corner he just felt the urge to ask,"Do you like... do this often?"

Mimi laughed at the awkwardness behind the question,"Do what exactly?"

"Just, casually hook up with guys like this? Or has it always just been me?"

"Are you asking me if im a slut?" she asked with playfully raised eyebrow.

Matt panicked,"No! No! No! Not that, no! I was just curious..."

"Are you jealous? Its fine Matt, really. Calm down. Im not mad. And to answer your question, no Matt you're not the only guy I've ever casually hooked up with. I dont see why that matters though."

"Was I the only guy you ever hooked up with while you were with Izzy?"

Matt could sense the pain as Mimi remembered her and Izzy's relationship. Even if they weren't in love like that now, they still had strong feelings for eachother and at one point they had been everything to one another. That had to hurt to think about every now and then. Especially when she knew that she hadn't been completely faithful the whole time like she'd claimed.

"Why would you bring that up Matt? It doesn't do anything but hurt both of us," she said.

"I want to know."

Mimi sighed. Everytime she thought back, she regretted ever hooking up with Matt. She usually did it when she was drunk and of course Izzy wasn't around. It had only been a handfull of times and she knew it hadn't meant anything at least not to her. But Matt had seemed so cool. So many girls wanted him, but he wanted her and it was so exciting.

There had been several times Matt had expressed his desire to be with her, but she loved Izzy. Even after she and Izzy had broken up she wouldn't date him. Matt had been pretty bitter about it. He'd say mean things, call her a bitch, pretend to hate her but she knew the whole time he was just mad. He just wasn't Izzy. Izzy and Mimi were much closer than her and Matt would ever be.

"You just have alot to learn about me Matt. You don't know me as well as you think you do," she stated as Matt pulled into the campus parking lot. "Maybe if you and Izzy ever get back on good speaking terms, you can ask him about me."

"Can't you just tell me?" Matt asked.

She thought for a minute and then shrugged as she opened Matt's car door,"I mean I guess I could, but what's the fun in that? Maybe I'll think about it."

He sat there dumbfounded as Mimi closed the car door. Suddenly Matt was interested in finding out about Mimi. He thought he knew her pretty well. What was there to find out? He wasn't sure, but sooner or later he'd figure it out. Maybe it could even lead to something else. The thought intrigued and scared him.

* * *

Davis laid on his bed feeling more alone than he'd probably ever felt before. It seemed like everytime something seemed right, it was truely wrong.

WHATS wrong with me? I don't understand... Im just constantly messing up. First with Rebeccah, then with Mimi, then with TK, now with Rebeccah again. I guess I am really self-centered...

Nothing Davis could think of was making feel any less worthless. It wasn't only Mimi who thought he was nothing, Rebeccah did as well. He wouldn't be surpised if TK did. Maybe all of his friends did. He wouldn't blame them. He was starting to believe it too. They were probably right...

I HAVE to get out of here, out of this dorm room, he thought. It seemed to cramped and everywhere he looked brought up memories of things and people he just didn't want to think about right now.

He sat up on the edge of his bed and was about to get up when he remembered his cast. In the midst of all this he'd temporarily forgotten about it. Davis stared down at it. It was a constant reminder of what he'd gone through with Mimi. Even if she wasn't, the cast was still mocking him for her.

He reached for his crutches and quickly stood up causing him to lose his balance and a crutch in the process. Stumbling, he still managed to catch himself on the wall before completely falling. He leaned down to pick it up but couldn't reach it comfortably.

In frustration, Davis couldn't think of anything to do noe but throw his other crutch at the wall opposite him. It hit his desk with several crashes knocking off everything in the process.

He stared at all of his things as they lay there in shambles. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

Suddenyly TK rushed in with mixture of confusion and concern on his face,"Davis! What's going on in here? Are you alright?"

Davis didn't answer but as he examined the scence, TK seemed to figure it out. Davis was having a serious break down. He had to do say something, anything.

"Davis, it's gonna be alright. I know break up's are hard bu-"

"You think this is just about the break up?" Davis asked, his head suddenly shooting up from his hands. It was obvious he'd been crying. "This is barely half of it! Lets not mention the the amount of times I just plain fuck up or the growing list of people that think im worthless! TK you...you just dont understand."

"Whats there to understand Davis? That stuffs not true. You should know that."

"Well I dont TK. I dont know anything anymore other than im nothing and thats all im ever gonna be."

TK crossed over to Davis and sat beside him. He felt bad but wasn't sure what to say. It seemed that nothing really got through to Davis anymore. "Davis, thats not true either. The only way that could happen is if you honestly believed that and let it happen."

"Yeah well it just might TK."

* * *

After her final class Kari made her way towards TK's dorm. He hadn't shown up to breakfast and when she'd seen him in third period he wasn't being himself. He barely said anything, he seemed short when he did respond, he was kind of rude and standoffish. Kari just wanted to make sure nothing had happened like another fight with Matt.

"Kari?"

Surprised, Kari turned around to see who was calling her name. "Tai?"

"What are you doing here? I doubt you're coming to see me," he joked as they walked into the building.

Kari blushed nervously,"No...i was going to see TK."

Tai raised a skeptical eyebrow,"To do what? Have s-"

"Ew! Tai stop! No! Gross! No thats not what we're doing. TKs not like that, but thanks for the concern."

"I just had to make sure. What are you two planning to do?"Tai laughed,"Its not like I see you that much anymore. I have no idea what your up to. You never come see me."

"I could say the same about you...but its nothing you have to worry about. Im just going to see if he's okay. He was acting wierd today."

Tai smiled,"Oh, relationship drama huh? Thats cute."

"Dont mock me," she glared playfully,"What about you? Do you have a mate these days?"

"A mate?" he laughed. Tiffany suddenly jumped into his mind. Did she count? They had "dated"...kind of. He liked her...maybe.

He remembered when he used to tell Kari everything and vice versa. This, however, might be something he'd rather just leave out. "No, I don't have one of those."

Kari smiled,"Good! You better not! And the minute you do I wanna hear about her! If i don't, ill be pissed!"

"Alright," Tai said,"Make more of an effort to see me and Ill make sure you're the first to know."

"Your legs aren't broken, you can come see me too. And the phone works both ways too, if you ever just want to talk," Kari reminded him as she and Tai went in seperate directions. She was at TKs door but Tai was in a seperate hallway.

She stood in front of the door and knocked. Waiting patiently for an answer, Kari wondered what could've been the problem. Suddenly the door swung open and immediatly she opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it. TK hadn't answered the door, Ken had.

"Hey Kari," he greeted letting her walk in.

"Hey Ken. Is TK here?"

Ken nodded,"Yeah but he's in his room asleep. He crashed as soon as he got in after last period."

"Oh..." she said as she thought of what her next move would be then.

"I can tell him you stopped by?"

"Yeah, that would be nice...You wouldn't happen to know if there was something wrong with him would you? Like did something happen or is he sick?"

Ken sighed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously,"Ohh...he didn't tell you? He was probably just tired."

"Tell me what?"

"About Davis? Rebeccah and him broke up and he didn't really take it too well. TK was up with him most of the night trying to make sure...trying to make sure, you know?"

"Make sure what? That he didn't hurt himself? Is it that bad?"

"Its pretty bad."

"Have you told June or anyone?"

"TK's talking to her later, after he gets some sleep. I told him Id take care of Davis today anyway. He was exhausted."

Kari stared off still in surprise. She couldn't believe Davis was falling into his depression, again only it sounded worse this time. "Can I talk to him?" she asked, even surprising herself. She didn't even know what she would say. She was just curious. She had to see Davis for herself.

"Davis?" asked Ken before shrugging,"I guess so. You can try but I doubt it'll do any good."

Kari nodded but proceeded to go back down the hall anyway. Stopping right outside his door, she considered turning around, but didnt.

"Davis?" she said as she walked in. She wasnt sure what to expect.

There ge lay under his covers, staring at his wall. He turned his head just enough to see Kari and then laid it back down. She wanted to turn around and leave, but it was too late now. Silently she stood there for a minute looking around the room. She noticed a pile of Davis's things on the floor by his desk and could only assume what happened there.

SAY something Kari...she thought nervously.

Without moving in the least Davis muttered,"Can I help you Kari?"

She sighed,"I dont know Davis...I kind of figured i'd come in here to help you but...I dont even know what to say."

"Dont say anything. Its not gonna help...and tell Ken and TK and anybody that nothing they do is going to help. I just want to be left alone, for...for a really long time.

* * *

oh joy! plz comment!


	45. Chapter 45

:)

i dont own digimon

* * *

45

Izzy laid back on his bed with his computer on his lap. He'd spent the past few hours tweaking programs on his computer just for the hell of it. Technology was just that entertaining to him. He honestly didn't have anything else to do anyway. Sora was busy, Tai had practice as the season was winding down, Joe was always with June or studying, and Matt hadn't talked to him since he'd found out about him and Sora. He sighed and opened up a new program to fiddle with. Not even five minutes later someone was walking into his room without even knocking first.

"Seriously? No knock? I could've been naked in here," Izzy said without bothering to look up from his screen.

"I doubt that, you just started showering without swimtrunks like last year."

"Wh-Matt?" Izzy asked closing his computer immediatly. He was having trouble believing that he was in his room and not angry.

Matt just looked around the room awkwardly,"Heeey Izzy..."

Izzy didnt bother to return the greeting, he just wanted Matt to get to the point. The anticipation was killing him.

"I know this is random and all but I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you about the whole Sora situation. That was really dumb and im sorry. Its not worth our friendship..."

Dumbfounded Izzy stared up at Matt. He wasn't exactly sure what to think at all. Why was Matt sorry so suddenly? That wasn't like him. He was too damn stubborn and proud to say he was sorry so quickly.

"...Okay," he said at first,"Why else are you here, honestly. Dont lie to me either."

Matt suddenly met Izzy's gaze and shock could clearly be seen his face,"Wait what? I-i-how did you?...Look Izzy, um, well, I thought I should tell you something. Something about me and Mimi..."

Izzy sat up in his bed eager to hear what bomb Matt was about to drop on his world. Whatever it was, it definitly wasn't something good.

"Mimi and I, we've been kind of hooking up for a little bit now. We're not dating or anything yet but if this continues it could possibly get that serious."

Blankly, Izzy stared at Matt for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why are you telling me this Matt? Is this just suppose to be some kind of slap in the face? Are you just trying to get back at me for Sora or did you honestly think i'ld be happy for you? Thanks, im glad to know that your fucking my ex-girlfriend. If you just wanted me to feel as shitty as I made you feel, congratulations. I feel just as bad. But atleast I didn't do it to you on purpose."

Matt redirected his eyes away from Izzy once again. He hadn't intended to really hurt him, but if he was ever going to find out anything about Mimi, it was inevitable. Izzy was a pretty strong guy, he'd get over it.

"Izzy no, that wasn't what I wanted to do. I want us to be cool again, but we couldn't do that unless I was completely honest with you."

"Oh gee thanks."

"Come on Izzy dont be like this. Im not doing this to hurt you, I swear."

Izzy glared at Matt at first before dropping it. He couldn't be mad at Matt over something so trivial. Besides he'd been in the wrong first anyway. His desire to make things right again with his friend was more important right now anyway.

"Sorry Matt. I know you wouldn't do this just to get back at me. You wouldn't do anything like that anyway."

"Never."

* * *

Tk stared at June's door waiting for someone to answer. Next time he had to talk to her he hoped he'd have some good news.

"TK?" June answered with a frown,"Its about Davis isn't it? What's going on now? Is it bad?"

"Umm..." he started awkwardly,"Yeah its Davis. He's gotten bad again, or atleast hes going to...Rebeccah broke up with him."

June raised her brow,"Really? That's all? That doesn't seem all that major."

Shrugging TK replied,"Its hitting him pretty hard."

"Is that all? Theres gotta be more than that."

Izzy tried to think back but nothing to out of the ordinary came to mind. Except the other night when Yolei had just popped up randomly to try and stop Rebeccah from breaking up with Davis. Maybe she knew something she wasn't saying.

He was about to tell June to talk to Yolei but then decided against it. He didn't want June to scare her or anything. "I dont know. I can try to find out," he offered,"But Davis is doing pretty bad. Maybe you could talk to him?"

* * *

Sora stood, arms folded in front of Matt who just smiled nervously. As far as she was concerned Matt could drop dead. He'd caused problems for sereval people with his elementary school BS and had some real growing up to do.

"I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk about the whole you and Izzy thing. It was stupid...Forgive me?" he smiled charmingly but she wasn't falling for it.

Sora stared Matt up and down suspiciously," Whats with the sudden apology? You moved on already?"

It almost sounded like a joke but something about her tone made Matt feel like the question was very serious,"Yeah...I guess kind of."

"Who?" she asked still not breaking her gaze.

He choked not sure what to say. Should he be honest? What would Sora think? He'd shifted from her to Mimi in a matter of weeks after making such a big deal about her and Izzy. "...Mimi," he mumbled.

Sora's jaw dropped,"Matt you're kidding right? You're not doing this again?"

"Well...," he started before suddenly switching to surprised,"Again? You-you knew about the first time?"

She nodded,"Yeah I did. She told me... It didn't work then and I dont think its gonna work now Matt. Im sorry. I hate to say this, but in Mimis eyes you will never compare to Izzy. She's just going to play you Matt. Dont get yourself hurt. Its not worth it. They'll always love eachother first," she said as that realization hit her. Mimi and Izzy were always having drama because they still really cared about eachother. They werent done just yet. if they were, Mimi wouldn't be mad at her now.

He looked at her angrily. Why would she say something like that? "If that's the case, why are you wastig your time with Izzy. Why date him if you're never gonna live up to Mimi?"

Sora's gaze suddenly fell to the ground as she mumbled this time,"...im not...im not going to date Izzy."

"Really. Does Izzy know that?"

"No..."

"Then maybe instead of worrying about me, maybe you should tell him that. Dont you think?"

She didn't reply.

"If you dont tell him, I will."

Sora's eyes grew big in fear,"You wouldn't?"

"Watch me."

* * *

Izzy sat at dinner between Joe and Tai chatting about different things in school that wouldn't matter a week from now. When he saw Sora approach he stood up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. Instead of a happy reaction, he felt her cringe.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Can we talk?"

Nervously, Izzy agreed as Sora led him to an empty table away from their friends. Can we talk was never a phrase anyone ever wanted to hear. Whatever she wanted wasn't anything good.

She sat down across from him and sighed,"Izzy where are we going with this relationship? Honestly? Its been weeks and nothings changed."

"What do you mean? I thought you weren't ready to date yet so I was just giving you time. I want to date you Sora. I like you, alot."

"Izzy...I like you too but-but I dont think ill ever want to take this relationship as far as you do. I-i dont want to date Izzy. I want to be friends, just friends."

Izzy didn't answer at first. He knew she didn't want to be serious just yet, he had no idea she'd never want to be serious ever. He figured she'd come around, especially now that everybody knew.

"Lets be honest. You still love Mimi dont you and I will never be her."

Izzy was completely confused, "I dont want you to be. If i wanted to date Mimi I would be, but I dont. I want you Sora. I thought you knew that."

She looked away. She just couldn't look Izzy in the eye and see how much her honesty was hurting him. Its not like he'd done anything wrong. "Come on. I know Matt and Mimi are hooking up again but if they weren't would you give it another try?"

"I dont know Sora. I dont think s-wait what? Again? What do you mean they're hooking up again? When was the first time. I thought he didn't really care for Mimi until now." Izzy stared straight into Sora's eyes waiting for a reply.

Sora's face turned to shock as she realized her slip up. She began to choke and panik. "I-what-no- i ugh didnt mean that."

"Youre a liar. Thats exactly what you meant! Tell me when Sora! When? Fucking when?" Izzy yelled. He was hoping it wasnt what he thinking. He wasnt sure what he would do if it was. Would he be able to take it?

"...It wa-wa," Sora stuttered as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't say anything without betraying Mimi and Matt, but if she didn't say anything she would be betraying Izzy. Suddenly she was so confused.

Izzy didn't wait for an answer, he already knew. Sora's panik gave it all away."I guess I should've guessed that. Was I the only person who didn't know? Did everyone know she was cheating on me?" he asked before turning around and heading towards the table. Sora jumped up wiping tears from her eyes attempting to grab Izzy and pull him back but he was too determined.

"Get off of me Sora! Go calm down or something. You're just making a scene."

"Izzy please! Dont do anything stupid! I dont want to see you get hurt."

Izzy stopped and laughed,"Really? You dont want to see me get hurt? Cuz you didn't just hurt me now right? I liked you alot Sora, i cared about you. I think I might have even loved you, I know I could have. Dont suddenly pretend like you care about me. You knew you didnt want to date for weeks and you strung me along. Dont talk to me," he said pulling away from her and walking towards Matt who was sitting down laughing.

Matt looked up to see Izzy with Sora close behind him crying. "Izzy?...Sora? Sora whats going on? Izzy what did you...Sora did he?" Matt stood up from the table defensivly. From where he was, it looked as if Izzy had done something to hurt Sora. He wasn't sure what but he was about to find out.

He stepped closer to Izzy feeling pretty confident. He was bigger than Izzy, not by too much, but by enough. Either way, he felt like he had an advantage. Even if they were cool again, somebody had to defend Sora. "Izzy what did you do to her?" demanded Matt.

Before he could answer Sora yelled between sobs,"Matt no! you don't understand...Matt, im sorry."

"What? Sora what are you talking abo-" he asked, but his sentence was cut short by Izzy's fist making contact with his jaw. He stumbled back and immediatly his hands went up to check his mouth while all of the other guys at the table jumped up. The teenage wolves went to Matt's side as Joe and Tai went to hold back Izzy. "Izzy...Izzy what the fuck man?"

Joe placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder,"Are you gonna be alright?"

"Joe please, get off me. Im not gonna hit him again I promise."

"What did you hit me for the first time? I haven't done anything to you!"

"You're kidding right? You haven't done anything to me? So you're telling me that you're not the same Matt Ishida that I thought was my friend but was actually having sex with my girlfriend behind my back when we were together? That wasn't you huh?"

Matt stared at Izzy in shock as everyone in hearing distance gasped. Everything in Mimi's hands crashed down to the floor as everyone's gaze turned to her and Matt. They both knew there was no way they would ever justify this. They were both in the wrong and it was easy to see. Almost instantly whispers began to fill the entire cafeteria.

"I-izzy, izzy im sorry," was all Matt could manage. He had no idea what to say. He never thought he'd get caught.

Izzy stared at Matt. He was about to address him but he heard the faint sounds of whimpering from the table. He knew they weren't Sora's, and as he looked around he saw they were Mimi's. Tears were rushing down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Izzy," she cried,"I-i'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," replied Izzy harshly as he felt tears well up into his eyes. No matter what, he refused to let them fall. He didnt want to give them all the satisfaction.

"Come on Izzy, shes sorry. We fucked up. Dont be a dick," Matt shot out.

"Kiss my ass Matt. If you could control your dick we wouldn't be in this situation right now. You're a backstabber and a liar. I hope you're happy with yourself. I really hope fucking my girlfriend for a few months was worth years of friendship."

"Izzy dont be like this..."

"Like what? I have every right to be like this! You could have any girl you want Matt! Any girl!" exclaimed Izzy,"Why'd you choose mine?"

Matt didn't answer. He couldn't look Izzy in the face anymore. Shamefully he stared at his feet just to avoid his former friend's glare.

Izzy sighed. He looked at Matt and then at Mimi one more time. Then he suddenly turned to walk away. He couldn't hold back his tears much longer and he knew it.

"Izzy please! Wait!" Mimi shouted standing up and coming towards him.

He turned and stopped, looking her directly in her eyes. After only seconds she had to turn her face. She couldn't stand to see the hurt in Izzy's eyes.

"Izzy..."

He felt a few tears stray and immediatly wiped them away,"I can't believe you'ld do this to me. I...I loved you Mimi. I always will, I still do. Didn't I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you di-"

"Bullshit Mimi! If i did you wouldn't have done this to me! Our whole relationship, us, we were a lie!... Mimi please, for my own sanity just stay away from me for a while."

"You don't mean that Izzy. Lets just talk about this please."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Izzy please..." she begged a final time as Izzy pushed past his friends to walk towards the doors.

He prayed to God nobody was following him as he walked out. He didn't want to look behind him though because he could feel his eyes giving up on him and he didn't want anyone to see that. It would've killed Mimi and he just couldn't do that to her. As he walked out of the door he stopped. He couldn't go back to his dorm room. He'd have to see Matt, Mimi would probably come looking for him, along with tons of other people. He had to go somewhere else. He needed to be somewhere he could just be alone.

* * *

ooooh mmmmm geeeee plz comment!


	46. Chapter 46

:D

i checked twice to make sure...still dont own digimon

* * *

46

Kari layed in TK's arms on the couch while Ken and Yolei cuddled on the floor beside Cody and Luna. They were suppose to be watching but they'd spent most of their time talking about all of the drama that was currently going on.

"I talked to Tai a little earlier," Kari said,"But hewas really distracted. Izzy left dinner and they haven't seen him since. They don't know where he is."

Luna pouted,"That's terrible. Hopefully they find him. Izzy's a really nice guy. He helped me with my math once."

"I feel bad for him. He really did love Mimi," added Yolei,"Chizuru said they were really close."

Kari was about to say something but stopped herself as she felt TK fidget awkwardly on the couch. She looked him over and realized he wasn't comfortable at all. Then it hit her! The topic was making him uncomfortable. It was his brother afterall that had caused the problem but TK didn't want to talk badly about him. Even if Matt was a pain in his ass sometimes, he was still his brother. Kari tried to think of something else.

"Yeah...its sad...b-but hows Davis been? Any better since earlier?"

Ken shook his head,"Not really. TK went and talked to June earlier but nothing else has really changed. He's still sitting in his room miserable."

"He was doing better until the break up," Luna stated as she turned to Yolei,"Do you know why Rebeccah broke up with him anyway?"

Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she tensed up and tried to think of a lie to say on the spot. I CANT TELL THEM the truth she thought. "Umm no not really. I-i thought they were happy together. But I guess not."

Cody sighed from his spot on the floor,"So did I. They seemed that way atleast."

TK nodded as be repositioned himself on the couch comfortably, "Yeah but its over now. I think Davis would feel alot better if he left his room and did something other than feel sorry for himself. Im gonna atleast try and convince him to go to class tomorrow. Itll help him get over her."

"Its gonna be wierd trying to be around Beccach without Davis being miserable though."

No one said anything as Cody made a valid point. Yolei especially. She knew if she told them all what really happened they'd hate Rebeccah but she was torn. Was it her place to tell? Or she save that for Rebeccah or Davis?

"But we cant just ignore her. People just dont work out sometimes right?" asked Luna innocently.

"Yeah, Rebeccah didn't do anything wrong. I never liked the idea of them together but they didn't work out anyway. Thats not surprising either. Davis has been in this depression for weeks," TK stated honestly. It was uncomfortable to say but it was true. "Davis has been a basketcase lately, locking himself in his room or whatever. Sure Beccah and the meds helped a little but not alot. Davis will get better when he's ready, until then we'll just have to deal with the awkwardness of the two of them being around eachother, if Davis ever chooses to get the hell out of bed."

"Th-that sounded a little harsh TK..." Yolei said quietly.

"Yolei its true. Thats just how it is. They didn't work out for whatever reason. Theyre over and Davis is just gonna have to accept that one of these days."

Fighting with herself on the inside Yolei stuttered,"B-bu...but,"

"But what?" Ken asked gently sensing Yolei distress.

Suddenly all eyes were on her and she just didn't have the courage to ruin Rebeccah like that. "But nothing..."

* * *

Tai walked to his dorm from the soccer field with his mind racing. State was coming up so he and a few other guys had been trying to get some extra practice in. Today had been the first day and Tai had not been too great. Izzy and Tiffany had been on his mind the whole time making it hard for him to focus on watching the ball.

Hopefully Izzy had shown back up and the dorm. He hadn't been found when Tai had left around eight and it was getting to be about nine now. Tai pulled out his phone and called Joe.

"Hey, Joe? Yeah its Tai...Has Izzy come back yet?...well have you heard from him at all?...alright well im gonna check campus one more time before I come back. He cant be far right?"

He hung up and sighed discouragingly. He wasn't even sure where to start. Tired, Tai saw a bench in front of a small forest on the edge of tue campus and decided to sit on it. He would map out his plan of action while he took a seat.

WHERE WOULD Izzy go? He has a car, but I doubt he'd leave campus. Maybe he went to someone elses dorm? Or maybe he's just sitting in his car or the library? He could be in the computer lab or-

Tai lost his train of thought as he heard the sound of a branch snap from behind him. He was pretty positive he was alone. He hadn't seen anyone else. But then he heard the sound of rustling behind and thuds as something hit the ground. He stood up from the bench and walked towards the trees. He was pretty sure the sounds were coming from not too far in there.

"Is someone in here?" he asked as he made his way through the branches,"Are you okay?"

It was dark but Tai coukd make out the shape of a person sitting on the forest floor with their knees pulled into their chest. "Izzy?"

At the sound of his name, Izzy lifted his head to see who was addressing him. "Go away Tai."

"Are you okay?" he asked again as he got a good look at Izzy. He looked lost and confused. He had been crying alot, Tai was sure. His hair and his clothes were filled with leaves and twigs and things. Tai could see he was bruised and scraped up pretty decently probably from falling several times.

"Im fine."

"Come on Izzy. We're going back to the dorm. Get up," Tai ordered as he went over to Izzy's side to help him stand.

At first he resisted Tai's help but soon gave in and gave up. Tai tried his best to support a distraught Izzy as he stood up. Weak and unbalanced, Izzy fell into Tai limply. Suddenly he broke down and slid towards the ground with his face in his knees.

"Really, just go Tai. Thanks for trying, b-but I can't go back yet. If I go to the dorm I might just lose it."

Tai laughed and sat down next to Izzy,"Cuz you're not losing it right now, right?" he joked.

"Gee Tai, great time for a joke."

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Thanks, but I dont think its gonna work. I-i just can't. This...this is humiliating. They were together behind my back and I had no idea. I thought she loved me Tai. I can't go in there and look at Matt. Hes probably pissed at me for punching him...Im not even really that mad, im just so hurt."

"Yeah I understand Izzy, but sitting out here isn't going to help anything. Its dark and its gonna get cold, come on. You'll be fine. Its not like you're walking in alone. I dont think Matt will do anything either. You really through him off with that punch to the face. None of us knew you had it in you," Tai said smiling. He stood up and offered a hand to Izzy.

Reluctantly Izzy took the hand and stumbled up. Tai looked Izzy up and down. He was covered with more dirt than Tai thought and had ripped a huge hole in his jeans right above the knee. His knee, along with his elbows and a few small cuts were all bleeding, "Dude what the hell happened to you out here?"

Izzy assessed himself and then blushed embaressed,"I may or may not have been crying and tripped...several times."

Tai burst into laughter,"What?"

"Dont judge me, I was distraught okay? It could happen to anybody."

"Yeah, but it happened to you."

Izzy shook his head and walked past Tai out of the trees towards his dorms. After a brief moment Tai followed still laughing.

"I just want you to know you're an ass by the way...but thanks"

* * *

Sora stood outside of Mimi's room reluctant to try and enter. She didn't know where the hell Bridgette and Chizuru were but Mimi had been in her room crying since dinner. Sora couldn't take it anymore. She and Mimi hadn't really been on the best of terms, she hated that she was so miserable.

She poked her head in the door,"Mimi?"

Looking up from the drenched pillow she'd been sobbing on, she looked terrible. Her face was red and puffy, the make up she had on was now running down her face, her hair style was now frizzy and ruined. It was strange to see. Mimi rarely looked unkept.

"What do you want?" she wined,"Are you gonna tell me I-i deserve this for being a b-bitch or being dumb or rub this in my face or somet-thing? What? Because everybody else has!" Mimi heeved between sobs.

Sora cocked her head in confusion,"What? No, why would I do that? Thats terrible! Who has?"

"Who hasn't? I-i-ive been getting t-texts and calls and messages all night from all kinds of kids I thought were my friends or atleast a-aquintances telling me all of that and then some! On top of that Bridgette and Chizuru haven't even come by or called or anything! Ughh!" she said before throwing her face back into her pillow and crying more.

Sora crossed the room and sat down beside Mimi,"Mimi no. That's the exact opposite of what I came to do. I wanted to see if you were okay. I know this is hard for you and i'm sorry. Its my fault he found out at all."

"Oh Sora, dont please! You know its not your fault! Matt and I were dumb for thinking we could hide it for so long! Ugh I wish it would've never happened! Ive never felt that way about Matt! Ever! I only did itlast year cuz Matt was so...so popular, atleast his band was! I just did it cuz he liked me soooo bad and I was usually sooo drunk! It was sooo dumb!"

"Its okay Mimi, really. Just let it out. You know me, I wont judge you or anything."

Mimi sat up and began to wipe her eyes,"I-i just wish I could've told him myself...That would've been the right thing to do. I love Izzy, he deserved better than this. This wasn't fair to him. I just want him to know how sorry I am, but he wont care. He never wants to see me again. He hates me."

"Give him time. He's hurting, but I doubt he hates you."

"Yeah right. As much as we've been through. He hates me. This is the worse thing Ive ever done to him Sora. You know that! Nothing ive ever done has been this bad. No fight, no break up, not even after break. Izzy still loved me when I didnt love myself. Hes tried so hard and I...I...I did this to repay him. He was so perfect, he is perfect. This should'nt hurt me this much. I shouldn't care but i do. I still love him Sora and I hate myself for hurting him."

"Dont do this to yourself Mimi, its not the end of the world. Itll all be fine im sure. Izzy loves you. He'll forgive you. Just give him time. This is alot to handle."

"But what if he doesn't forgive me Sora? I-i saw the way he looked at you. He liked you alot. He really did!"

"But he still loves you Mimi."

"Yeah sure. He might've, but not after this...," she sighed heavily,"I should've stayed with him."

"huh?" Sora asked in surprise. Mimi had never said that before. Not once since they'd broken up had she ever said that.

"I know I should've but I was dumb. Izzy was hands down the best thing that ever happened to me. He was perfect. We were perfect, up until...up until break. He tried so hard to be patient with me and I pushed him away. He tried to help me and I would'nt let him. Ive always regretted that."

"Why didn't you try again? Like really try again?"

"How could I have? Everyone knows I was a serious bitch after break. Even I know that. I just wasnt the same Mimi-not the one he fell in love with."

"He loved you regardless. He would've taken you back Mimi."

"Yeah, well now he'll never take me back will he?"

* * *

Izzy lay on his bed wide awake. No matter what he just couldn't fall asleep. His mind was racing too much and it was distracting.

He looked at his alarm and it read 10:08. It wasn't early, but it wasn't really late either. Joe was asleep, Izzy knew that for a fact. He'd been comsistantly going to bed at 9:30 since they'd met. You could set your clock by Joe easily. Tai was asleep in his room, tired from the extra practice and Matt had left. It had been just a few minutes after Izzy and Tai had walked in. He'd decided to stay the night in Akira's dorm.

Izzy was up and restless. He needed to do something, even if it was to just get up and walk around. Anything to get his mind off things. He walked to the kitchen. He walked around the living roon straightening up. He cleaned the bathroom. He looked in on Tai and Joe. Anything he could find. Just as he was about to go back to his room, he heard the sound of Matts TV. He figured he'd turn it off.

Walking into Matt's room, and he made his way towards the TV. He reached to push the off button but ended up knocking the remote to the ground in the process. Slowly Izzy crouched to his hands and knees to see where the controller had gone. He lifted Matt's sheets out of the way to look under his bed and found much more than his remote.

Suddenly it occured to Izzy. Under his bed, is where Matt kept his supply of alcohol for partys. He remembered going with Matt a few times to a sketchy liquor store down town that didn't card the highschool kids. Though he had never been too much if a drinker, he had been drunk a handful of times before. He just wasn't really a fan of not being in control.

He pulled a bottle from under Matt's bed. Vodka. Suddenly, he had the urge to be out of control. Anything to keep his mind off of what was going on with Mimi. He didnt want to think about the pain or the untwisted the cap and then hesitated, what if Matt was pissed thar he drank his liquor?...who cared? Matt had others and he could buy more. Izzy took a shot. It burned oddly enough, at the same time it felt good.

_As far as im concerned, Matt owes me_

* * *

duh duuuh duuuuuuhhhh! plz comment


	47. Chapter 47

yay ive got a bunch of new chapters to post the next few days! plz comment!

i dont own digimon

* * *

47

"Well, did it work out like you wanted?"

Rebeccah nodded,"Yeah I guess so. He doesn't seem as bummed as I thought. Its like he doesn't care. Like he's been in class the past few days and lunch. When Mimi got him, he like broke down."

Bridgette laughed at Rebeccahs statement,"So, what? You want to out do Mimi?"

Embaressed, she lowered her head,"N-no...I just want Davis to feel as bad about himself as I did."

"You still can."

* * *

"Maybe you should go home Davis? At least until you get better..." June suggested from the driver's side of Adriel's car. She'd borrowed it once again to take her brother to the hospital, but this time he had gotten his cast off and replaced with a temporary walking boot. They were on their way back to campus now and June felt this was a good time to talk to Davis about everything going on.

"...Home?" Davis repeated,"I don't know June...I dont want mom to freak out."

June frowned,"Shes already freaking out. Ive talked to her the last few Saturday's and yesterday and she's asked about you everytime. I keep telling her you're busy or sick so she hasn't called you, but she's gonna start. Shes getting pissed Davis."

He looked up at his sister confused. Its not like he hadn't missed a few Saturday chats before, his dad missed tons of them. Things came up sometimes. "Why?"

June sighed,"Dad doesnt think im taking care of you-"

"They're not blaming you for this are they?"

June pretended to concentrate really hard on the road ahead so she wouldn't have to truthfully answer. They'd blamed her completely for everything and even accussed her of being reckless. The way Mr. and Mrs. Motimiya had put it, _'If you were really looking out for Davis instead of running around with Joe, none of this would have ever happened. Is having a boyfriend really the best thing for you right now June? You're not pregnant again are you?'_

The last question had really stung her. Of course she wasn't. She would have told them. She thought they trusted her, but clearly they didn't.

"They are, aren't they?" Davis sighed and turned his focus towards the passenger window. He felt somewhat ashamed. He never meant for his problems to hurt anybody else,"June im so sorry. I-ill talk to them. Thats not fair-"

"No Davis, i-its fine really. You know how dad is, besides I should've been taking better care of you," admitted June.

"No. You've been doing fine. None of this is your fault. Ill tell them that. You dont deserve this..." he sighed feeling terrible and responsible for his parents getting on June,"What else are they bitching about?"

"Das doesnt think youve been taking your meds. He said if you had been, this wouldn't be happening again and there would be no problem. You have been right?"

"Yeah...I actually have," he answered truthfully. He really did take them, but he hated them and they hadn't done much to help the past few days. He was comstantly nauseaus, he was tired, the weight they made you gain sucked, and he'd lost all his motivation to ever do anything but stay in bed all day most days.

They sounded like they were doing the exact opposite of what they were suppose to but they were pretty decent up until the break up. He had to see the psychiatrist in the next week or two. She'd probably just crank up the dosage. Until then he was doing his best to try and not let this depression get the best of him, but the thoughts and feelings were overwhelming.

"Good, thats good. Keep doing that. We just want you to feel better, ya know? If you stay here, i'll definitly help you. But if you go home, ill understand that too."

"I definitly want to stay here. I don't want to go back home, ill never hear the end of it from dad. Thi-this is gonna be okay June. Ill be okay."

"I know you will Davis. I just wish it didn't have to be so hard."

* * *

Tai walked down the hall in no hurry to get to his second class of the day. School was never his main concern, it was just something he had to live with to play soccer. He turned the corner and couldn't belp but notice Tiffany standing with a grouo of friends laughing in the middle of the hallway. They hadn't talked since they'd "broken up", so he decided to walk over and say hi to her.

As he approached, Tiffany spotted him walking over. Almost instantly she said bye to her friends and began walking in the opposite direction. _Is she avoiding me?_ He wondered, _i haven't done anything wrong have I?_

He jogged lightly to catch up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tiffa-"

"Leave me alone Tai," she spat.

"What? Did I do something? I was just trying to say hi and see how you're doing."

"Well dont."

He raised a curious eyebrow,"Why not? Cant we atleast be friends?"

Tiffany jerked away from Tai's hand and shook her head. She answered with a look of complete serious on her face,"No Tai. I dont think we can be friends."

"Why not? I want to be."

"You dont get it Tai! I dont want to just be friends. It woukd be easier if she just didnt talk or anything okay? I have alot going on with counseling and i want to get better so i can move on. Tai you dont like me. You never did. Right now you seem to think you do, and I dont know why but you dont okay?"

"But Tif-"

"No Tai. Just forget it whatever it is okay? The bell's about to ring and were both late," she said before just walking away. Tai couldn't believe what had just happened. He thought this had been what she wanted. He was just trying to make her happy.

* * *

"Ooohh Mmmmyyy Gaawwwhhdd! What the _HEEEELLLLL_?" Izzy barked hiding his eyes under his covers. The sudden light was making his head throb.

Joe stood in the doorway staring at his friend in confusion,"Izzy its 8:08 and im about to leave. You have class at 8:30. You getting up?"

"No, im not going to any classes today. Could you turn off that superbright light please? Its killing my head."

"Alright," he said as he flipped the light switch to off,"...Are you okay? Are you sick? Should I call the office and get a nurse?"

"No, dont call them. But thanks Joe. I dont think im sick. I just have a really bad headache. I was up most of the night doing some serious programmig stuff."

Not really the computer type, Joe didn't ask about it. He just shrugged and closed the door behind him. He wasn't going to be late.

Izzy groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed. He was tired but was too awake to fall back asleep. He was sore from his stint in the woods. His head was pounding uncontrollably, and the light had only made it worse. And if fighting the urge to throw up because he was too tired to stand up and go to the bathroom wasn't bad enough, the soreness and random hot flashes were gonna drive him crazy.

He'd put a good dent in the vodka bottle the night before, more than half, but hadn't finished it off. He hadn't needed to, besides he was too drunk to do so anyway. He'd spent the next few hours doing God knows what on his computer. Izzy could barely remember any details of his night, but that didn't bother him any. That was exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

Yolei sat down in her usual desk for class. She sat in the back of the room usually. It was just some dumb elective class so she didnt feel the need to be in the front. As she prepared to get out her notebook and homework Rebeccah walked in. Suddenly Yolei tensed up. Rebeccah always sat her left and TK, who would be arriving any minute, sat in front of her. This could be awkward. Maybe she'd sit somewhere else.

TK came in the door right behind Becca and followed her to the back to put down their books. Despite the awkwardness, she sat right next to Yolei anyway. She cringed as TK turned around in his desk.

"Hey Yolei. Hey Becca," he greeted with a wave.

Becca smiled and waved while Yolei answered, "Hey TK," pretty uncomfortably.

He lowered his eyebrows. "You okay?" he asked. Before she couldd answer though, the teacher began the lesson for the day. Yolei let out a sigh of relief. Of course she wasn't okay. She was torn, but she couldn't tell him that.

Throughout the period Yolei tried to focus but couldn't. She couldn't help but feel like Becca was glaring at her. She couldn't bring herself to look though. Suddeny a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. Inside was clearly girl's writing, Becca's writing.

YOU MIGHT AS WELL LET IT GO. UNLESS YOU WANT TO STAY AWKWARD AND UNCOMFORTABLE. I KNOW YOU HAVENT TOLD THEM.

She looked over at Becca and then began to reply.

NO I HAVENT, BUT THEYRE GONNA FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER. IM NOT GONNA PRETEND WHAT YOU DID WASNT WRONG UNTIL THEN. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO DAVIS AND IM DEFINITLY MAD AT YOU FOR IT.

When the teacher wasn't looking Yolei tossed the paper on Becca's desk and waited for her to reply.

WELL YOURE THE ONLY ONE CUZ NOBODY ELSE KNOWS AND THEYRE NOT GONNA FIND OUT. YOU DONT HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL THEM. DAVIS DESERVED IT. END OF STORY. GET OVER IT ALREADY.

Yolei didn't reply. She just looked over at Becca who rolled her eyes and continued with her notes. She couldn't believe this but Becca was right. Yolei was the only mad person because she was the only person that knew. Nobody else blamed her for Davis' relapse. Being around her was only awkward for Yolei.

She spent the remainder of class not paying attention. No matter how hard she tried, her mind was just somewhere else. The last few minutes were spent staring directly at the clock anticipating the bell so she could leave. She wanted nothing more than to jet out of the classroom. TK and Becca had spent the last few minutes talking about Davis. It made her sick. LIKE SHE EVEN cares, Yolei thought.

Seconds before the bell TK turned to face Yolei again. "So are you o-" he attempted to ask again but the bell interrupted and Yolei jumped up leaving him to talk to himself.

Once in the hallway Yolei set out a sigh of relief. She could barely stand being in Rebeccah's presence. As she walked down the hall she remembered the note. _I should probably throw that away she figured but when she went to grab it from on top of her books she couldnt find it._

_Where'd it go?..._

Suddenly she panicked. What if she had dropped it? She had to check. As she turned around to head back to the classroom she saw TK walking towards her with a very determined look on his face. He walked right up to her and placed the lost note in her hand.

"I think we need to talk," he suggested before just walking away. Something about his tone made it pretty clear that she didnt have a choice.

* * *

"Hey Matt."

The blonde looked up at the sound of his name. He had been sitting in the library for most of second block trying to ignore just about everybody he could. "Hey Joe...im surprised you're actually talking to me."

"Really?" he asked, puzzled,"Why?"

"You'ld be surprised how many friends Izzy has besides us. Its like now everybody on campus hates me. Ive been getting dirty looks and comments all morning."

"Oh wow, that sucks."

"Yeah I know," replied Matt,"Hows Izzy?"

Joe shrugged as he took the seat across from his friend,"I dont really know. Its hard to tell."

Matt stared at Joe. He needed more information. He needed details. He hadn't seen Izzy since yesterday. He had no idea how he was really taking it.

"Well...," Joe continued,"He came in with Tai last night and he was like covered in dirt and leaves. Tai said he found him outside in the trees just distraught. Then I went to wake him up for class this morning and he was pissed. He said he had a headache and wasn't going."

"Thats wierd. He wasn't like mopey or sad or anything?" asked Matt with a raised brow. He thought Izzy would be depressed or sad. Joe shook his head in reply.

Matt sighed heavily,"He's probably still really pissed...Damn it. I messed up."

"No kidding."

Joe and Matt sat awkwardly in silence for the next few minutes. Not wanting to waste his time, Joe pulled out a textbook and began to read his assigned chapters.

"Have you seen Mimi since yesterday?" Matt asked Interupting Joe's reading.

"Nope, cant say that I have..." Joe answered by another awkward silence,"Look Matt. I dont want to like pry or anything, but what made you think that was a good idea?"

Matt glared at first but then gave a defeated sigh,"I dont know Joe. I guess I wasn't really thinking about the consequences at the time."

* * *

Izzy stepped off of his bed slowly and carefully a little before noon. He felt like he could barely stand, his headache was so unbearable. He'd never had a hangover this bad before, then again he'd never drank half a bottle of straight vodka by himself before either. He stood up and placed his hand on the wall to balance himself. It didn't help though. The moment he was standing up straight he felt sick to his stomach.

He ran as fast and as steadily as he could to the bathroom and made it just in time to toss his cookies in the toilet, repeatedly. Too tired to move and too afraid that once he did he'd throw up again, Izzy laid on the rim with his mouth facing into the bowl. He laid there for five minutes throwing up, sweating and hot before he heard the door open.

_FUCK_, he thought as he looked up weakly. He hadn't closed the door behind him and it was on the other side of the bathroom. He couldn't let whoever that was see him. They would know for sure he was hungover.

He crawled away from the toilet towards the door to try and swing it closed but he didn't make it in time.

"Hey is somebody here?" he heard Tai yell,"Matt? Joe? Iz-"

Tai stepped in the doorway of the bathroom to see Izzy lying weakly on the floor breathing heavily and sweating. "Izzy? Whats going on? Are you okay?" he asked crouching down beside him.

Izzy used his hands to push himself to a sitting position and lean his back against the sink. "Yeah im fine. Just don't feel too good."

"Are you sick?"

Izzy shrugged."I dont know. I might be," he answered. He figured it wasn't really a lie, then again it wasn't really the truth either.

Tai nodded and put his arm under Izzy's helping him stand,"Well you probably are cuz you look like shit and lying on the floor puking your guts out. Come on, you should probably lie down-unless you're gonna chuck it again? You're not gonna chuck it again are you?"

Izzy laughed,"No. I dont think I have anything left to throw up."

Tai walked Izzy to his bed and helped him sit down. "Alright. Gimme a second and ill bring you some water or something."

Izzy nodded and booted up his computer as Tai walked out of his room. Once on, he noticed he had a new background, a picture of him and Mimi that she'd taken with his webcam last December. He also saw that all of his previously unorganized and randomly placed files that once crowded his desktop were now neatly filed and organized in alphebatized folders.

He clicked a link to his email and it opened immediatly. It usually took a few minutes to load because of all the useless crap and files that crowded his hard drive.

WHATS going on? Did I...did I do this all last night?

As he searched around more he found newer faster programs, new codes he'd written, edited files. He'd accomplished alot the night before. How though, he had no idea.

"Alright here," Tai said as he walked in. He was holding a tray with soup, crackers, water and coke,"Found these soup and crackers in a cabinet, stuck the soup in the microwave. Then I found a can of coke in the fridge. Go ahead, thank me."

Izzy laughed,"Thanks?"

Tai grinned proudly as he walked closer. But the minute Izzy smelled the soup his stomach churned. He cralwed out of his bed, ran pass Tai and threw up again. A few seconds later Tai appeared in the doorway laughing,"I thought you weren't gonna throw up anymore?"

"Shut up," Izzy said glaring before he heaved once again,"I didn't think I was."

Tai laughed as Izzy groaned,"Tai I seriously hate you."

* * *

:) plz comment


	48. Chapter 48

i do not own digimon

* * *

48

"So, go ahead. Talk."

Yolei sighed as she looked up at TK. They were sitting in his room during lunch to have privacy. She was nervous and unsure what to say. She knew TK would be pissed if she told him about Rebeccah, but he cared about Davis. Maybe he needed to know.

"Well..." TK nagged.

Yolei stared off and then at the note that sat between them.

"Damn it Yolei! I dont have time for this shit! I know you know something! Fucking talk!" he yelled suddenly, scaring her and himself. Yolei stared at him in fear and disbelief. "...damn it. Look Yolei im sorry, but this is important. Davis is a wreck, you know that. Please, I just want to help him."

Still a little shaken, Yolei nodded in complience. "Umm...TK you've gotta understand this is hard. Im kind of torn. But...but ugh...Rebeccah she did this on...on purpose okay?" she yelled on the verge of tears. She was selling out one of her best friends, but if she didn't she'd be further hurting another.

TK was confused,"On purpose?"

"Becca. She wanted to get back at Davis for hurting her. Her sister gave her this idea to give Davis a second chance... but instead of really dating him she was just waiting to hurt him. She called him fat then told him she loved him. Then she was gonna pretend to force him to have sex with her because she knew he wouldn't want to and he wouldn't be able to anyway."

"Why not?" TK asked slightly lost but mostly surprised by the whole story so far.

"Those meds. Paxil, its got a bunch of side effects. She knew that. You can look it up. He wouldn't have any desire and they keep guys from getting it up too. They're also the reason he's gained weight too."

TK nodded,"Alright...then what?"

"Then she told him everything. She told him she never liked him and that he was pretty much worthless and a basketcase and that she just wanted to hurt him back and-"

"Is that why you came over that day when they broke up?"

"I wanted to stop her," Yolei answered, "Rebeccah isn't like that. It was Bridgette, she influenced all of this."

"Okay...How-how do you know this?"

"Chizuru told me. She was trying to help. She didn't want him to get hurt like this other kid she knew. She heard Bridgette plan this whole thing. She heard her convince Becca that this was a good idea too."

"Why didn't you say anything to like me or Cody or Ken or June even?"

"What was I suppose to do TK? I care about Davis, I do. Ive been wanting to say something since it happened but at the same time Rebeccah is-was-is! my friend. A really good friend. I wanted her to get exposed TK she knows that...I just didn't want to be the one to do it."

* * *

"Umm hey?"

Mimi looked up to see Chizuru walking into her room,"Gee took you long enough. Ive been waiting for you and Bridgette to come by."

"Bridgette's not with me."

"Oh... Well either way. I figured you guys would've come over yesterday, you know? Like after it all happened. I-"

Chizuru frowned,"Umm Mimi...Look, I didn't come here to talk to you about your fallout with Izzy."

"Okay...then why did you come?" she asked crossing her arms.

She sighed almost sounding exhausted,"I dont think we can be friends anymore Mimi."

"What? What the hell are you saying? W-Why not?"

"You know why Mimi! I cant do this anymore! This whole queen bitch act, this isnt you-this isnt any of us. The whole thing with Davis and Becca and Bridgette, it kind of helped me to realize this. Mimi im sorry. Im just so tired of this."

Mimi stared at her suddenly former friend in complete shock. She wasn't even sure what to say.

"Come on, you cant tell me you dont miss the fun we all used to have? All the drama we're always in, its stupid. Look at this situation with you and Iz-"

"Dont," she glared,"Dont talk about me and Izzy."

"But Mi-"

"Get out."

"Fine, whatever. Ill leave," Chizuru complied walking back towards the door,"But just be careful okay? Ugh, Bridgette she's...she's changed is all. She's not above hurting you, she wants to-she wants to be you. Or where you are atleast. Bridgette's not afraid of you anymore. I dont want to see you get hurt again. Please, just be careful okay?"

Mimi grunted in reply.

"If you ever decide you're tired of this facáde your putting on, well ill always be there for you."

* * *

"Has anyone seen TK or Yolei?" Cody asked as he sat down at the table.

"Nah, I cant say that I have," Kari answered. She had no idea where they could be. She'd hardly seen either of them all morning.

Davis looked around the table. He hadn't even noticed that they were absent. Kari, Ken, Cody, Luna, and even Rebeccah were all there.

They began a conversation as he pretended to listen in and nod even few points. As long as he made a small effort, he knew they wouldn't bug him or really even try to talk to him.

He took a sip of his water and a bite of his burger when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from a number he didn't recognize.

COME ON DAVIS, YOUVE REALLY LET YOURSELF GO...DO YOU REALLY THINK EATING THAT BURGER IS A GOOD IDEA?

He stared at his phone dumbfounded. Clearly somebody was insulting him. Who or why, he had no idea. He looked at Rebeccah, but she was completely engaged in the conversation with the others. Besides, he had her number. Suddenly his phone vibrated again.

STUFFING YOUR FAT FACE ISNT GONNA TAKE AWAY THE WORTHLESS FEELING. YOURE WORTHLESS. YOULL NEVER MEAN ANYTHING TO ANYBODY.

Davis looked around the cafeteria. He couldn't think of anyone who would say things like this, especially to him. What had he done to anybody. He had no idea. Then he got another.

NOBODY WOULD MISS YOU IF YOU LEFT WESTBRIDGE RIGHT NOW.

That one stung. That wasn't true, was it? The next thing he knew, Davis got several messages at one. The first was a picture of a pig, next a cow, both with his name under them. Then several more texts.

YOURE DISGUSTING.

NO ONE LIKES YOU, ESPECIALLY NOW THAT YOURE FAT

YOULL NEVER BE ANYTHING

NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU, NOBODY EVER WILL

YOULL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH.

They just kept coming. He couldn't help but read them. He was worthless, he was nothing, he was fat, he was hated, there were even some about about how he would never be good at soccer. They were never ending and they were all ruthless. He knew they weren't true, but at the same time in the back of his mind he felt they all had some truth to them. Whoever this was wouldn't say this unless it was true, right?

He looked around the cafeteria again. This was driving him crazy. Everyone seemed too busy enjoying themselves to harrass him...He couldn't take this. It was like he was being mocked. He had to get out of there. He began to get up from the table.

"Davis where are you going?" Luna asked curiously.

He didn't answer. He was too busy rushing to get out of there.

Kari looked up at Davis. He looked pale and bothered by something. Maybe even scared,"Is everythinh alright Davis?" she asked. He looked back at her but didn't respond to her either. As he bolted out of the cafeteria. She got up to follow closely behind him.

"Kari?" Ken questioned,"What are you doing?" He figured she was going to check on him, but you never knew with Davis. He might have just needed a little space.

She stuttered,"Ug-um, im just...just gonna check on Davis."

He sighed in disagreement but nodded. Kari ran out begind Davis. He hadn't gotten far. She called his name several times. He finally stopped reluctently. She jogged towards him to catch up.

"Are you alright? You didn't look too good in there? Something wrong?"

He stared at her blankly and pulled his phone out of his pocket to show Kari the latest messages. He handed her the phone. Kari looked at the message,"Davis, this is terrible..."

HOPEFULLY NEXT TIME YOURE STUFFING YOUR FACE YOULL CHOKE. NOBODY WOULD MISS YOU ANYWAY.

He took the phone from her and scrolled down to the very last one.

"O-oh Davis...Oh my God..."

...OR YOU COULD JUST KILL YOURSELF

* * *

Sora sat at a table by herself in the cafeteria. It seemed that nobody else had plans to show up. Not that she blamed them. That would've just been plain awkward for all of them. She sighed. She could go sit with some of the girls she played sports with, but she never did that. Then she'd have to explain her reasoning. That would be just as awkward.

Sighing, she opened the bag of chips she'd settled on for began to slowly toss them in her mouth. Hopefully someone would show up for dinner.

"Hey, um do you mind if I sit here?"

Sora looked up to see who was talking to her, or if it was even directed to her at all. After looking up, she hoped it was. In front of her was a gorgeous blonde with deep blue eyes. He was tall and lean, but still muscular enough to look pretty strong. His features were strong yet polished and Sora could've practically melted right there on the spot.

She was at a loss for words."...r-right here?...ugh yeah sure. Go ahead. N-nobody else is," she offered making herself sound lonely and friendless.

He smiled a perfect white smile that was almost calming, as he sat across from her,"Thanks. Im Ryan, Ryan Shaefer." His voice was deep and strong.

"Sora."

"Sora, nice to meet you. Whys a pretty girl like you sitting here all by yourself?"

She frowned,"My friends secretly ditched me. Lame huh? Whats your lame excuse?"

"im new," he smiled,"Just transfered about two weeks ago."

"Oh really? From where?"

"Umm Eastland prep."

Sora was a little surprised. Eastland prep was a private school in the next town over. They were very hard to get in to and cost alot of money once you did. "Why'd you transfer here?"

Ryan's cheerful smile suddenly dissapered as he let out a sigh,"I have a sister thats a sophomore. She's probably around here somewhere actually. Her name's Roxanne. She was made fun of, like mercelessly by some girls. You know? For being different from the other kids."

Sora nodded, being different could be hard. If you didn't look like everyone else or act like they did it was easy to be singled out.

Ryan looked around the cafeteria,"There she is right now." Sora looked around as he called her name. She didn't see anyone who looked out of the ordinary. Suddenly a smiling girl walked out shyly next to Ryan.

Sora looked at Roxanne is disbelief. She was stunningly gorgeous. She was more attractive than any girl at Westbridge, easily. She had porcelin white skin that was completely flawless except for a sprinkle of light freckles on the bridge of her nose.

Thick long waves of orange-blonde hair flowed down her back to the beginning of her thighs. She had mesmorizing pale green eyes surrounded by long thick eyelashes that any girl would kill for. She wore a plain white v-neck t-shirt and simple jeans, but somehow she still put every other girl to shame. She had a cute tiny waste, but even Sora couldn't help but notice and be envious of Roxanne's bust. It was large, just to say the least.

SHE WAS made fun of? Sora thought, how? She was breath taking. Im sure every guy at Eastland loved her.

It was obvious then, that Roxanne had probably been singled out by a group of jealous teenage girls.

"Roxanne, this is Sora."

Sora smiled and waved as Roxanne blushed and took a seat close to her brother. "Hi," she said in almost a whisper.

Ryan smiled,"Dont be scared, Sora's nice. I promise."

Roxanne looked down almost embaressed as Ryan laughed,"She'll come around."

"Im sure. Bring her by at dinner, maybe I can introduce you two to some other kids I know."

"Alright, sounds good," Ryan said. Roxanne simply smiled.

* * *

Kari used Davis' key to open his door and walked in with him close behind her. She looked back to see him walk in slowly, hands in his pockets, head down.

She frowned and turned to face him. Gently she reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder. He looked up at her wide eyed. "Davis...You know none of what was said in those messages was true right?"

He didn't answer. He just dropped his head back down.

"Davis," she said shaking him a little,"You know that right?"

"Yeah Kari,I-I know that."

She sighed knowing that he was saying it but he didn't believe what he was saying at all. She felt so bad for him. He was a nice, harmless guy. He didn't deserve this.

He began to walk past Kari and suddenly she felt herself pulling him close to her. She wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up and hesistated to embrace her back. He was too surprised.

"If nobody else, Davis, I care about you. I know we haven't known eachother long but you mean something to me and to June and to TK, Yolei. Don't believe anything different that anyone tells you," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

Davis smiled softly and put his arms around Kari,"I wont."

"You promise?" she asked looking up at him.

He nodded and brushed a tear forming in her eye, "I promise."

Smiling Kari leaned forward preparing to give Davis a kiss on the cheek.

"Whats going on here Kari?" TK asked emerging from his room and interupting Kari and Davis. There was a look of confusion and anger on his face.

She looked over her shoulder ready to defend herself when she saw Yolei come out of TK's room. Her brow lowered,"...TK, I could ask you the same thing."

* * *

yaaay plz comment


	49. Chapter 49

i do not own digimon

* * *

49

Izzy sat at dinner, not that he really wanted to be there. He felt better but he didn't feel great. He was just there because Tai had made him come. Izzy hadn't eaten anything all day.

Lucky for him, Mimi hadn't showed up. It was just him, Tai, Sora, and Joe; but Joe was busy on the end talking with June. Matt sat at the table but he was spending most of time talking with his band.

Izzy stared at his sandwich, playing with it mostly. He had yet to take a real bite out of it and he didn't plan on it either. He could see staring at him from the corner of his eye but he really didnt care.

"Hey Sora!" he heard as he turned to see two random kids approaching the table. He had no idea who they were, and honestly didnt care so he turned back to his uneaten lunch.

"Hey! Guys, this is Ryan and this Roxanne," Sora introduced, motioning to them as she spoke. Everyone but Izzy looked up to see them. "I met them earlier. They're new so I told them they could sit with us."

They waved and took empty seats. Ryan sat on the end next to Sora and Roxanne sat across from her brother next to Izzy.

"So where you from?" Tai asked.

Ryan answered, "We transfered from Eastland Prep."

"Cool. You play any soccer?"

"I play, but not great. Baseball's more my thing," he answered launching them into full on discussion of sports.

Izzy looked around the table and couldn't Matt and the other teenage wolves staring hopelessly at Roxanne while trying to make idle chit chat, unsuccesfully. She was too shy to really say much of anything.

For the hundreth time Izzy lifted the bread off of his sandwich and set it back down. Suddenly it was covered in water. He looked over to see where it had come from and saw Roxanne's face turning red.

"Oh my gosh! I-im so sorry. I-i didn't mean to. It wa-i was just reaching for my water a-and knocked over accidently," she said quickly and nervously panicking.

Izzy shrugged,"Its okay."

"Im sorry. Ill-ill buy you a new one!"

"Nah, i honestly wasn't gonna eat it anyway."

She frowned,"Are you sure? Its not a problem, really!"

"No, really. Dont worry about it," Izzy said getting up from the table to throw his stuff away. He hadn't wanted to come down for dinner anyway. He was having a better time upstairs exploring all the new cool things he'd done to his computer.

He tossed his dinner and made his way outside towards his dorm. As he walked he heard feet shuffling quickly behind his and suddenly he was srumbling as the result of somebody bumping into him,"Hey watc-Roxanne?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder and then quickly turned and burried her head in her hands. Izzy could tell instantly that she was crying. He sighed. He really wanted to go back to his room but he couldn't just leave her here crying. "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked.

"I-im sorry," she sniffled,"I just feel so bad and im s-so embaressed. I feel like such an idiot. And you and your friends probably hate me!"

Izzy couldn't help but laugh,"Hate you? Cuz you spilled some water? Trust me, worse things have happened. I really wasn't hungry anyway. If anything you saved me from having to eat it, thanks."

She looked up at him and smiled softly,"R-really? You're really not mad? The way you bolted out of there, I thought you were really angry..."

Izzy smiled comfortingly,"Nah, not at all. It was fine. I promise," he said before saying bye and heading of towards his dorm leaving Roxanne.

* * *

"There's nothing going on here. Yolei and I were just talking."

"About what? What were you talking about here that you couldn't talk about at the table?"

TK looked at Yolei nervously. He couldn't say they were talking about Davis right in front of him. "Umm..."

"Maybe you guys should work this out in your room," Yolei suggested to TK, saving his life. He smiled at her thankfully as he and Kari went into his room.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked with folded arms.

Though his door was closed, he still felt it necessary to whisper,"Davis! We were in here talking about Davis! You have no idea what problems Rebecca has caused! This whole thing is pretty much her plan and her fault!"

Kari stared at TK in shock as he gave her all of the details.

"Now your turn," he said,"Whats up with you and Davis?"

"I was just consoling him and walking him back here after lunch. It was terrible TK, what happened to him!"

"What happened to him?"

Kari described the messages Davis had been getting all through lunch. TK couldn't believe what he was hearing, that sounded terrible. "You're kidding right?"

"No TK, they really said that. I wish I was kidding."

TK drew his uncasted hand up to cover his face aa he let out a frustrated sigh. "Kari, I-i dont know what to do. I wanna help him. I tried June. Hes gone to counseling, he has meds. I dont understand."

Slowly the brunette walked up to TK and laid her head on his shoulder,"I dont if theres anything you can do babe. You can only do so much to help him."

"Theres gotta be something else. I just haven't been trying hard enough to figure out what it is. Im like his best friend, I should know how to help him. I should've known how to help him the first time."

"Dont be yourself up baby. Davis will be fine. You're doing everything you can. You've got alot to juggle like Davis, school, tryouts are soon, and me," she smiled.

TK smiled back,"Yeah true. But still Kari, ive gotta do something..."

* * *

Izzy stared blankly at his computer screen still wondering how'd he'd done half of the things he had last night. As he explored some more he heard the sound of the front door open and close. Joe and Tai were in their rooms so that had to be Matt. The thought of being so close to Matt made him feel sick.

He suddenly had the urge to look towards his dresser. It was where he'd hidden the rest of the bottle. He had no intention of drinking again tonight or ever but suddenly he wanted too. What would it hurt? As long as he wasn't drinking every night to cover up his pain he wasn't an alcoholic right? If anything...he was drinking to make him better at programing his computer, atleast that's how he forced himself to see it.

Slowly he got out of his bed, locked his door and removed the bottle from its home in his dresser drawer. He examined it before untwisting the cap. Tomorrow he'd be out and have to get a new one.

* * *

Mimi lay on her bed still pouting over the previous days events. Nothing had played out like she wanted. She was so embaressed. Just thinking about it was making her stomach churn. It had been all day. She'd already thrown up twice and she knew the third time was soon to follow. It was so gross. Throwing up was something she hated, but she accepted it as her punishment.

She heard Sora walk in but didn't bother to greet her. There was no point. If it wasn't going to fix things between her and Izzy, why do it? the thought crossed her mind just as she gagged again. She ran to the bathroom and threw up for several minutes. Who knew guilt could make you feel so sick?

* * *

Davis sat on the edge of his bed staring at the floor. He hadn't really done anything since Kari had walked him to his dorm. He'd just sat in his room avoiding everybody. There was no doubt in his mind that she had told TK about the texts and that meant that by now TK had told everyone else. If he left his room all he was going to hear was everyone telling him they weren't true. That was the last thing he wanted to hear, especially because he wasn't sure he even believed that.

He stood up and caught a glimsp of himself in the mirror on his closet door. Davis hadn't taken the time to really look at himself in a while, not like he used too. He didn't like what he saw.

His once healthy tan skin seemed almost pale and grayish now. His eyes had lost the excitement and life they used too have, and there were dark bags under them as if he hadn't slept in days. Even his hair didn't seem as vibrant as it used too.

He looked away from his face and checked himself out up and down. He was wearing his usual ensemble of sneakers, a pair sweatpants, and a hoodie. The same kind of out fit he'd been wearing since he'd stopped fitting comfortably into his other clothes. As much as he didn't want it to affect him, it did. Davis had always been lean and muscular. He wasn't used to carrying extra weight and he didn't want to have to, it sucked.

His old clothes didn't fit right anymore, if they even fit period. He'd lost his fit, muscular structure since his injury. The abs he'd once worked hard for and were proud of were no longer visible, instead camoflouged by the pounds he'd recently and rapidly put on. His face was a little pudgier and rounder than before. All in all, he just was not the same. He wasn't the same on the inside and now he saw that he just wasn't the same on the outside.

Suddenly he was seeing himself the way everyone else. He looked just as bad as he felt, and suddenly, he felt even more terrible.

* * *

hehe comment plz?


	50. Chapter 50

i do not won digimon

* * *

50

"I don't know, I really don't know why he hasn't called you...i know you do. I worry about him too bu-...i dont think he'll-...okay...okay..." June sighed. She'd been spending the last half hout listening to her parents complain about Davis. His lack of communication was really starting to bother them.

"I dont see whats so hard, we just care about him June. Thats all. We know this is hard for him and we want to make sure he's okay...you know since he cant really come home," her mother informed her speaking for herself and her husband.

"I know you do mom, really. I think he's doing okay."

"I want to hear that from his mouth. I want to see him. Your father and I are driving down tomorrow night to spend a little time with you two and go to dinner. We will be there around seven or eight."

June agreed,"Okay..." even though she really didn't want to. Davis wouldn't be up for that. He'd want to refuse but at the end of the day, thry would both know they couldn't.

"Im serious June Motomiya. I want to see you and your brother. No exceptions. Dont make other plans got that?"

June huffed in reply,"Got that."

"Make sure to tell your brother that."

She sighed knowing she had no choice, "...i will right now."

* * *

Matt walked around his room uncomfortably, like he was unwelcome in his own dorm. Neither Joe or Tai acted any differently towards him, but of course Izzy was ignoring him-which was only to be expected.

He hadn't talked to Mimi or Sora at all and had the feeling neither of them would really care to talk to him anyway. Matt was beginning to get restless. _I hace to get out of here_, he thought as he grabbed a jacket and bolted out of the door. Even if he just walked around campus he would be out doing something.

He made his way down a mostly empty sidewalk in no hurry. He was just looking for a little time to think and some fresh air. As he looked around he saw a familiar figure walking in his direction. _Thats that NEW girl from earlier today_ Matt remembered. How could he forget? He'd never seen a girl so attractive.

When she looked up and saw him he smiled at her. "Hey, Roxanne right?"

She nodded and blushed,"Yeah a-and your Matt right? From the table earlier?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah I am. What are you doing out here alone this late walking around?"

"Im heading back to my dorm. I was with Ryan. I know its kind of late, thats why im rushing back."

"Well let me walk you," a suddenly charming Matt offered,"So you don't have to walk alone."

Hesistently she smiled,"O-okay, thanks Matt."

"No problem. Im not out here doing anything anyway."

Matt considered himself lucky. Any guy would be jealous of him right now, no doubt about it. Roxanne was definitly beyond hot and every guy on campus probably knew it. She was shy, but Matt figured with his charm she'd fall for him easy.

"So what do you think of the place so far?" he asked just to make small talk.

"Umm...its nice," she shrugged,"I think the people are nice and the campus is pretty."

"Well thats a good start."

"Yeah it is, its better than my last school."

"Eastland Prep?"

"Yeah, I didn't really get along with those kids. They were mean. But today Sora was really nice to me and so was-," she stopped herself before saying the name.

Matt curiously waited,"...who?"

"Nobody, just this other kid was really nice to me. We saw eachother outside when I was walking by myself. He walked with me for a little while and talked to me," she said smiling widely at Matt.

"Do I know this guy?" he asked, pretty sure he knew the answer and pleased with his immediate progress.

Roxanne walked up to her building door and opened it,"Yeah. Im pretty sure you do."

* * *

Yolei sighed, still confused about everything going on. Now TK knew, and more than likely he would say something. Would that make things hetter or just create more problems?

"Could you be anymore tense?" Ken asked as he held Yolei. She'd told him about everything and he'd been trying to calm her down all night but nothing was working.

"Im trying not to be, I promise."

"Are you still thinking about it?"

She sighed heavily,"Yeah...Im definitly still thinking about it. I can't help it."

"I know what you mean Yolei. Part of me wants to say leave Rebeccah alone, she made a dumb mistake and the guilt will get to her eventually...but at the same time I live with Davis. I see him everyday and seeing him the way he is, it sucks and I want something to be done about it. I want Rebeccah to get what she deserves. Its hard. We're friends with both of them and either way someone has to get hurt. Its just the way it has to work."

"I know...I wish they'ld never gotten together in the first place, but Becca really liked Davis. I guess it was bound to happen. I just wish it hadn't happened this way."

"Yeah, it kind of sucks I know. But I dont think theres anything we can do. Especially not after you were forced to tell TK. He's probably already got a plan in mind and I don't think he's very fond of Rebeccah right now either..."

"I dont think anybody is...I almost feel sorry for her."

* * *

Tai lay in his bed waiting to fall asleep. He was tired but thoughts of Tiffany and noises in the kitchen were keeping him up. Everytime he was ready, a clang or bang or noise of some sort kept him up. This was the second night in a row.

He assumed one of the other guys was in the kitchen but he really didn't want to go check. He was feeling too tired, but tomorrow morning he was going to look into it. He wasn't going to let someone's kitchen hunger ruin another night of his sleep.

* * *

Kari laid her head on TK's shoulder as they sat together on his couch watching a movie. They were hoping for a little privacy that night. Ken was with Yolei in their dorm and Cody was with Luna in hers. Davis was in his room but any minite now he'd he leaving to go to dinner with his parents TK had said. Thinking back, Kari had never really heard much about Davis' parents. The occasional comment here or there, but nothing much. For the most part Davis made them sound like nice people.

Kari was hoping that would help him a little, maybe they could reassure Davis and help him get a little closer to his old self. She really felt bad for him, she just didn't know what she could honestly do to help him other than try to be a good friend. Somehow that didn't seem like enough.

TK smiled and kissed the top of Kari's head. "I think im gonna grab a drink and maybe make some popcorn, you want anything?"

Kari shook her head,"No im okay."

TK drifted into the kitchen as she sat on the couch waiting for him so they could get this movie started. As she flipped threw the channels there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she informed TK as she stood up to answer the door.

When she opened it she saw June and two fairly young looking adults. Neither of them even looked forty yet. Time had clearly been good to them. The mom looked alot like June, but with long dark maroon colored hair alot like Davis'. She wore a white button up with a nice highwaisted black skirt and heels, very simple yet classy. Kari couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She would've never imagined his mom to be so attractive, let alone his father.

He was tall and still muscular despite being older. He had thick redish-brown hair and a clean shaven face. He was dressed casually, yet still nice with a tie, khakis, and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His face was smooth and clean shaven and he honestly looked alot like Davis.

"Hi, you must Davis' parents. Im Kari."

"Hi Kari," Mrs. Motomiya spoke,"We're sorry to bother you. We'll just head back and see Davis." she flashed Kari a perfect white smile as she passed. Mr. Motomiya didn't even so much as glance her way when he passed, he was too busy fumbling with his Blackberry, and June just walked by staring at the floor.

* * *

epic davis chp next! :) oh and plz comment


	51. Chapter 51

Chp devoted souly to davis

**just so u know, i just gave davis' parents names because i couldnt find any- David and Kelly**

i do not own digimon

* * *

51

Davis sat on his bed Thursday night waiting for his parents and June to show up at his dorm. His mother wanted to see his room and then from there they'ld leave for dinner. Not that he cared, he didn't really want to go anyway; and he was sure his father probably didn't want to come either. He hadnt been much of the family type the past few years. He was all business first. His mom was the person who kept the family together, or forced them together at least.

Davis didn't see why they'ld wasted money driving down here to spend like and hour together anyway. Then again, the price of gas really didn't matter to them. Its not like they didn't have it. Davis' father had several succesful resteraunts and stores back at home funded by the money he made at his law firm. His parents definitly did not struggle for money.

After a few more minutes of sitting on his bed, he heard the sound of his mother's voice as his family walked down the hallway. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the joy of spending time with his family.

Mrs. Motomiya walked in first and her smile immediatly dropped as she set eyes on Davis. She couldn't believe how miserable and lifeless her son looked. That was not like him at all. She'd had no idea how bad off he really was and it broke her heart. She instantly felt like a terrible parent and wished she could've been there more to help him. "Oh Davis," she frowned as he got up to hug her,"I've missed you! How've you been?"

"Fine mom, really," he said with a fake smile just to make his mom feel less upset.

"Mmhmm. I havent heard from you in forever! What have you been up to?"

His father walked in next, phone in hand before Davis could answer. Davis could barely recall a time when his father didn't have his phone on his person. They had been closer when he was younger, but the more succesful he got the farther apart they drifted. Right before he came here with June in the sixth grade, his father had been like his best friend. After that he'd drastically changed. Davis almost hated going home anymore after that, it just didn't bring him the same happiness it once had.

His father looked him up and down while a look of disgust spread across his face.

"Well, Davey...I asked what have you been up to? Anything new?" his mother repeated.

Mr. Motomiya rolled his eyes and answered before Davis had the chance to,"You mean besides eating everything in sight?"

June and her mother's jaws both dropped,"David!"

He shrugged uncaringly,"Kelly, come on. The first thing you noticed when you walked in- he's gotten bigger. He's old enough to hear it."

She scowled at her husband and turned back to her son,"Ignore your father please... Maybe we should just go to dinner before it gets too late."

June nodded as her father huffed. "Your mother and I drove several hours down here to have a nice dinner, are you actually wearing sweats and a t-shirt out to dinner Davis?" his father turned and asked him.

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Maybe you should change," he said as more of an order than a suggestion.

"I would, but im too _big_ to fit into anything else so..."

Davis' father glared at him letting the last snippy comment go.

"Aww baby," started his mother,"Don't worry about it. Its not a big deal."

His father didn't feel the same way,"Is this what you wear to your classes everyday Davis? A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt? Do you know how lazy and unkept that looks? Do you even care?"

"No I don't. It fits, so I wear it."

"Well maybe if you hadn't blown up in the last month or two here, all of your clothes would still fit."

"Its not a big deal David. We can buy him new clothes."

June sighed and looked up from the ground,"Dad please just stop. Hes not even fat, if you want to say anything hes a little chubby maybe. Besides its not Davis' fault. Alot of people gain a little weight on antidepressants."

"Maybe he should stop taking antidepressants."

"David!" his wife shouted like she was embaressed by her husbands comment.

"Maybe he should man up and stop being 'depressed'. Then we wouldn't be having this weight discussion."

"Its just a few pounds dad. Come on, it happens to everybody."

David raised an eyebrow at his daughter,"Does this look like just a few pounds to you?" he said as he reached over and patted Davis mockingly on the stomach. Irritated and uncomfortable, Davis pushed his father's hands off of him. David stared at his son in disbelief, how dare he? That was so disrespectful. Angry, he took the back of his hand and swung it hard and forceful across Davis' eye.

Kelly glared at her husband as she rushed to her son's side,"David...you promised."

"Well I lied. How else am I suppose to make sure he stays in line?" he looked at Davis,"Do you know how much I pay to keep you and your sister here? Do you know much I donate to this school annually? I have an image to upkeep and Davis, you walking around here looking like a slob is not helping that image!"

"The only reason you sent us here is because June got pregnant and her being home was ruining your image," Davis stated,"Thats all you care about-"

"Dont say another word Davis or I swear ill do it again," his father threatened seriously. Davis knew he meant it. His father didn't lie. He'd learned that on his breaks from school when he'd visit home. "Why Davis, does it seem you just can't get your act together? June seems to do alright, though she hasn't been doing a good job of keeping you in line I see or you wouldn't have these problems."

"Its not June's fault. These are my problems, they have nothing to do with her. She's fine."

David grabbed his son's wrist and used it to swing and press him against his closet door, squeezing tighter with each second. "Didn't I tell you not to say another word?"

"Daddy please!" June begged as she grabbed the back of his shirt,"Stop it!"

Finally, after what felt like years of begging David let up, throwing his son to the floor,"Lets get this night over with."

* * *

Davis sat across from June and in between his parents at the dinner table. He could feel his eye still hurting and was pretty sure in no time there'd be a mark. His wrist, still hurting from earlier, was on his lap under the table. If it bruised, he didn't want anyone to see it and say something about it. It would just be easier not to draw attention to it or himself for the rest of the night. Ever since the whole thing with Mimi, Davis hated being the center of attention.

The family sat there completely silent and miserable. That's how it was now. Their once kind, loving, and caring father had changed since he'd started doing well financially. He just wasn't the same. Money had definitly changed him. He'd never been so tempermental before he made money. He cared more before he had money. He'd never hit Davis before he had money. But Davis could remember going home his first summer after attending Westbrigde. His father's patience was shorter, and it seemed to be much easier to upset him. Instead of talking about it or grounding Davis, he'd started becoming physical with him.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked approaching the table with his leather notebook. One by one they all went around giving him their order until he reached Davis.

"Im really not that hungry," he stated,"I dont need anything." This seemed fine with the waiter, but not with his father.

David smiled charmingly,"Nonsense Davis. Waiter, he'll have what i'm having." The waiter nodded and walked off as David's fake smile dissapeared. "Not hungry? What the hell? Clearly you're hungry just about all of the time. Your mother wants us to have dinner together so we're going to have dinner together."

Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes,"David come on. If hes not hungry don-"

"No Kelly, dont baby him. He'll sit here and he'll eat it all. If he can eat any other time, he can eat at family dinner."

Kelly sighed, there was no talking to her husband. You couldn't reason with him.

No one talked before the food arrived and no one did after. Everyone ate in silence. Davis was full before he even took his first bite, but he couldn't not eat. His father stared him down the entire time-watching to make sure he finished every ounce. Davis looked miserably at his last bite and forced himself to chew it. He wanted to gag, feeling sick to his stomach. He was way too full for comfort and just glad it was over.

"Well," his father smiled at him,"Ready for dessert?" he flagged down the waiter and ordered four of his biggest slices of the resteraunt's best triple layer chocolate cake.  
Davis didn't answer. Any other time it would've sounded great, but today it sounded terrible.

Kelly sighed,"David, stop. This is ridiculous."

"How Kelly? I just want to treat my family to some cake. There's nothing bad about that."

Within minutes the waiter returned with four large slices of cake and placed one in front of each family member. Davis frowned but he knew there was no way he was getting out of it. His father was staring at him once again so he took a deep breath and forced himslef to eat the overly-chocolate cake.

His father took a small bite of his own and laughed,"Hmm thats good and rich but im full. I dont think ill be able to finish that. Here Davis, you're almost done. Why dont you go ahead and finish mines off for me too? I wouldn't want it to go to waste." he pushed his cake towards his son who stared at it disgustedly. He barely wanted his own slice, let alone his father's but he knew that eating it wasn't an option.

Mrs. Motomiya and June both looked away. They couldn't stand to watch what David was doing to Davis but there was nothing they could to help Davis, except maybe finish their own cake.

Davis barely choked down his last bite as his father asked him,"So, how was it?"

Davis didn't answer after he swallowed. He was too busy trying to catch his breath. Under the table Davis slipped his hand onto Davis' knee and squeezed relentlessly,"I said how was it?"

Davis tried not to show his obvious pain."Good," he lied. He'd wanted to throw up with every bite. He hadn't enjoyed any of it. But he knew thats what his father wanted. He hadn't wanted Davis to enjoy. He had just wanted to humiliate him and draw more attention to the fact that he thought Davis was getting fat and he didn't approve of it.

"Good, im glad you enjoyed it. Lets get out of here then."

David stood up first, followed by the girls and Davis last. He was too uncomfortably full to even stand up straight. He felt sick, stuffed and disgusting. He felt like he might lose iy at any point during the walk to the car. As they passed the bathroom he stopped,"Ive got to use the bathroom."

"So do I," his mother chimed in,"We'll meet you outside."

* * *

She followed Davis into the unisex bathroom and closed the door. "Davis im so sorry about that. That was childish stupid of your father. Hes just being an idiot. Im sorry."

"Its fine,"Davis smiled even though it was clear that he was experiencing serious discomfort.

His mother looked him up and down,"Ohh Davis, your eye is swelling." she walked over to her son and rubbed her hand across his face.

"Its no big deal mom really. Its not like hes never done that before. He just gets really angry," Davis stated. Sure, his father had hit him before but he felt he had most likely provoked it,"I deserved it anyway."

"Im sorry about that too," she teared up," he promised me he wouldn't lay a hand on you. Not anymore, but Davis no matter what you do you dont deserve that."

"Its fine mom, really. As long as you and June are okay," he noticed his mom flinch,"...he doesnt hit you does he?"

"What? No no no! O-of course not," she answered too nervous and defensivly.

"Mom...he doesnt?" Davis asked staring down his mother. Sadly, his mother untucked and pulled up the right side of shirt to reveal a large deep purple bruise that took up her side and a good part of her back. "Mom...oh my God. T-thats terrible. Why wont you just leave?"

"Its not that simple Davis. I dont have anything without your father. Not that I care, but I wouldn't have you kids. Theres no way your father would ever let me have custody. He'd rip me to shreds in court. I'ld be lucky to get visitation. Junes almost eighteen but Davis you're still a minor. He'd have you all to himself and I'ld get no say."

Davis frowned, knowing she was right.

"He wants to bring you home. I wont let him. I dont want you around him 24/7. I'ld kill him. Atleast if we're together I can make sure you stay here most of the time. I know you're safe and that keeps me happy. I know you're going threw a rough patch now Davis and it kills me, but its only worse back home trust me. You're strong, I know you'll pull through. But at home, with him, you'ld never make it. Thats why I put up with what I do. Well go home tonight and ill yell at him for hitting you, hell hit me, but he'll know where I stand and if I bother him enough he'll stop."

"You dont have to do that mom, really."

"Yes I do Davis. As your mother I have too. Davis, I met your father my freshman year of college, got pregnant with June and married him. I was young and stupid. I dont regret you or June, but I regret not finishig college. I made my choices Davis, i trapped myself and now I have to live with it but it doesnt bother me as long as you and June are okay. In a way, June getting pregnant wasnt a bad thing because your father ended up sending you both here to protect his 'image'. If she hadn't you'ld be at home miserable and hating him. I dont want that. All I want is for hou two to be happy and to promise me you'll finish school like I never did. I dont want you to be trapped like me."

Davis nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

The car ride home was awkward to say the least. Nobody spoke for the first few minutes. It was silent enough to hear everyone breath.

"Well so much for being a family," David said as he drove,"We cant even start a conversation as a family. I'll start something...June, hows school?"

"Fine daddy."

"Davis, you?"

"Fine," he forced out.

"Really? Because ive been checking your attendance online and ive noticed youve missed alot of days here recently. Whats that about?"

"I wasn't feeling good."

"Hmm, really? Shame. Well no child of mine is bringing home less than a C and some of your grades are slipping so I suggest taking your ass to class Davis. June manages to get all A's while cheerleading. You've been injured all season and can barely manage to bring in straight C's."

Davis didn't say anything. He just stared out of the window.

"I suggest you fix these grades or i'll bring you home and make your life a living hell. Youve got to do enough to atleast keep playing soccer. You're not that bright Davis, but youre actually good at sports and how else are you gonna go to a good college? Thats your only ticket so its not like you can quit. I wont let you. You will go to class and do well. I cant have my son making me look bad by failing. Thats an embaressment and its already embaressing enough seeing how fat and lazy you've gotten."

"David leave him alone, please. You've been on his case all night. Davis is doing just fine."

"No, im making myself clear. Davis you better get these grades up. Hell, you better be ready for spring soccer practice come April. I won't have you cut from the team because you cant keep up. So lose the weight and lose it soon too. No son of mine is going to be fat, dumb and lazy. I wont have it. I wasnt and you wont be. You're not living off of my hard earned success for the rest of your life so you better figure something out. You better not disobey me," David ordered as his pulled up to Davis' dorm.

Davis stepped out of the car by where his dad was standing. Caught off gaurd, his father hit him dead center in the middle of his stomach and he threw up damn near everything. June and Kelly turned to see what was going on.

"Woah there Davis. Whats wrong? Too full? Maybe you shouldn't have stuffed your face at dinner hmm?"

Davis didnt bother even trying to look up at his father and his mother came over to hug him. "Oh baby-David dont be an ass. You know this is your fault for forcing him to eat so much. You're such a sick person sometimes."

David ignored her as she turned back to her son. She kissed Davis on the cheek and rubbed her hand on his stomach to comfort him like she did when he'd throw up as a child.

"Listen to me Davis. Ignore him. Make your own choices. I know this depression makes things hard, even getting out of bed to get to class. Its okay. I still love you. You could fail and I'ld still love you. You could quit soccer tomorrow and I'ld still love you. You could be the size of a house, and I'ld still love you. Just do what makes you happy Davis. Not me or your father...Do you need me to walk you up to your room?"

Davis smiled anf shook his head,"No mom i'll be fine...thanks"

* * *

Davis opened his door glad to be back. The whole way up, all he could think was what a complete and total disaster that was. Atleast it was kind of late so he figured no one would see him and ask questions. The first would about his black eye, then his purple wrist, the the slight limp from his knee and finally why he was kind of hunched over holding his stomach. He didnt want to hear it. He just wanted to go to bed.

He unlocked his door, stepped into his livingroom and saw Kari. "Oh hey Davis? How was dinner? TK went to bed and I was just lea- Oh my gosh! Davis what happened to you? Why are you limping? Come on, lets go lay you down."

Before he could say anything, Kari was by his side helping him to his room and into his bed. "Do you need anything? Ice maybe?"

He shook his head no.

"Davis what happened?" she frowned.

He sighed in reply and rolled over to face his wall,"Its a long story."

Kari took a seat on Davis' bed beside him,"Well Ive got time, believe me."

* * *

"Oh my gosh Davis, that sounds terrible."

"Im used to it. Really, its not that bad."

Kari stared at Davis in disbelief. She couldn't imagine her father acting like that. "Yes it is Davis. You didn't deserve that."

"No Kari, it was my fault. I was an ass from the beginning, and hes right I haven't been going to all of my classes and my grades are starting to turn to shit. If I didn't deserve it, it wouldn't have happened," he stated firmly.

Kari couldn't believe he was defending his father and putting himself down so easily. "Davis, is that the way you feel about everything that's happened to you this year? That all of this happened because you did something to deserve it?"

He didn't answer. He didn't even bother to look at Kari. He already knew what she was going to say and he didn't believe it.

"...becase you didn't."

"Yeah, sure I didn't. Look Kari, you dont have to pretend to be nice to me because you feel bad okay? Dont feel bad for me. I dont deserve it."

"You really believe everything that they all say, dont you? Davis, theyre all wrong. I hope you know that. What they've done-mimi, becca, your father-they just want to hurt you to make themselves feel better. You are too nice, and caring, and sensitive Davis. Nothing that has happened to you is your fault, whether you believe me or not." she said as she put her arms around him pulling him in for a completely one-sided hug."You may not believe what im saying now, but one of these days you will believe me. im gonna make sure of it okay?...Okay?"

Davis shrugged,"Yeah sure."

Kari smiled back at him,"Yeah just you wait," she said before a quick yawn.

"Maybe you should go home? Ill walk with you," Davis offered.

"I dont know. I think im too tired to make that walk. I might just crash here."

"Oka-," Davis started thinking she meant in TK's room or even the couch. He was completely dumbfounded when she crawled under his covers,"What are you doing?" he asked.

She yawned again,"Im going to sleep."

"In my bed? Kari, I dont think this is a very good idea."

"Oh come on Davis. This doesnt mean anything. TK wont mind. He knows we're just friends."

* * *

:) plz comment


	52. Chapter 52

hey! nxt chp :)

i do not own digimon or anything else for that matter

* * *

52

Tai woke up around eight and walked into the kitchen to make himself a quick bowl of cereal before class. He was surprised to Izzy sitting there already slowly sipping on a glass of water.

"Hey Izzy, whats up?"

"Nothing really."

Tai looked over at him. He looked pale and miserable once again. "Are you okay? Are you going to class today?"

Izzy nodded,"Yeah. I cant miss two days in a row anyway."

"Yeah true, you'ld start to fall behind I guess...hey! question?"

"Yeah whats up?"

Tai poured his milk and turned to face Izzy,"Do you know who's been in the kitchen the past two nights making all that noise? Its been keeping me up."

"No...," Izzy lied nervously,"Whats it sound like?"

"I dont know, a bunch of knocking around. Whoever it is, they sound like theyre stumbling around drunk."

* * *

TK lay in his bed unsure of what to do. Should he just confront Becca? Should he tell everyone else? Or should he just let it all go? He had no idea. Maybe he should ask Davis what he wants. That sounded like a good idea in his mind.

He cracked the door to Davis' room and his jaw dropped. Davis lay curled up in his bed as per usual, but right next to him was Kari and she was offly close. He walked towards her and tapped her awake doing his best not to wake Davis. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced up at him. "TK, what are you doing? Its early, I dont have class til later."

"What are you doing? You're sleeping in a bed with Davis."

She looked over, as if she didn't remember falling asleep in Davis' bed the previous night. She laughed,"Ha! This must've happened when Davis was telling me about his dinner last night. TK, wait un-"

TK stared at her sternly, still not done with the subject,"He told you a story and you just ended up falling asleep in his bed?"

Kari shook her head yes.

"He didn't ask you to stay there?"

"No, no not at all."

Still unsure, TK sighed just accepting it. "I believe you Kari but look Davis is seriously fragile right now. I dont want you two finding yourselves in a sketchy situation and doing something you might regret. Dont temp him Kari."

"Tempt him?" Kari asked, feeling slightly confused and partly insulted.

"Just dont spend alot of time with Davis alone okay? Promise me."

Kari rolled her eyes thinking TK was being irrational and stupid.

"Kari...promise me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever TK. I promise."

* * *

TK stood outside the classroom door before lunch waiting for Rebecca to come out of the room. He figured now was a good a time as any to address the way she'd been harrassing Davis.

"Hey Becca, can we talk?" he asked casually as she walked out of the room.

She was a bit hesistant at first but agreed,"Yeah sure TK. Whats going on?"

"Its about Davis...Becca I know everything about you and your sister and what you did to him. I don't get it Becca, I thought we were all friends. I know Davis hurt you or whatever but he didn't mean to. What the hell were you thinking? Were you just that fucking bitter?"

Becca shrugged and began walking,"TK this none of your business and has nothing to do with you so stay out of it."

"None of my business?" TK snapped,"I wish it wasn't but it sure became that way! I live with Davis. I see him everyday. He looks miserable Becca. He's not even himself anymore. Hes like an empty shell now. Ive stayed up with Davis several nights when he was upset or so sick he was throwing up. Ive watched first hand the effects of the bullshit you've put him through, you destroyed what was left of my best friend. Dont tell me this isn't any of my business Becca. If im not out here trying to help Davis, who will?"

"I dont know TK. Maybe Davis should get up and do something for himself."

"Really? After the shit people like you have put him through its a miracle he still gets up at all! And he does things, depressed or not he's still just as caring as he was before you got to him."

Rebecca stopped,"TK, what the hell do you want from me? Its already happened so..."

"I just want you to leave him alone Becca, leave all of us alone. You've already caused enough problems and youre just causing more. Like those text messages, they were really out line. You know they went too far. You're lucky Davis hasn't filed a harrassment charge against you yet. Hes just too damn nice and convinced that he deserves this to get you in trouble!"

Becca stared at TK confused,"Text messages? What text messages? I never sent Davis any messages."

"Come on, dont lie about it. Kari saw them."

"What did they say?"

TK rolled his eyes, was she really playing this game right now? "umm you know? Just some messages calling him worthless, fat, but the last ones were just too far Becca. They said they hope he choked and if he didnt then maybe he just go ahead and kill himself."

* * *

Izzy drove around scanning the streets looking for the building. He remembered it being a small hole in the wall place with a small sign. It wasn't very easy to see. He was on his lunch break and didn't have to long to get what he was looking for. Finally he spotted it and parked across the street. He searched threw his wallet for cash and realized all he had was his debit card. He couldn't charge liquor to that. His parents would see it when they checked his account.

He looked around for an ATM and saw one a few stores down from the liquor store. He headed there, stuck his card in and began pushing buttons to make his transaction.

"Hey buddy," he suddenly heard come from not to far behind him. He turned around to see a kid, who looked maybe college age standing there.

"Yeah you, with the red hair. Im guessing you're only in this part of town for one reason," he said gesturing to the liquor store,"Because I know this isn't the only ATM around here."

Izzy didn't respond, he just turned back towards the ATM.

"Hey, dont blow me off just yet. Hear me out okay? The name's Justin. I go to college in the next town over but I come down here on weekends to sometimes to sell to the highschool kids. Judging by that sweet beemer you're driving I assume you go to Westbridge right?"

Izzy nodded as he collected his cash and started to walk away.

"Yeah, I see alot of those kids. Some of them really like to party."

Izzy stopped and turned to face Justin,"Look Im trying to but anything you're selling okay?"

Justin smiled widely, revealing perfect white teeth. Izzy took the time to get a good look at him. He was wearing a collared shirt under a knitted sweater, he had on khakis and what appeared to be a pretty pricey pair of casual shoes. He didn't look like a drug dealer at all.

"Really? Cuz i think you are. I sell a bunch of different things but kids your age, they seem to favor the adderall."

"Adderall?" Izzy asked,"Isnt that like perscription ADHD medicine?"

"Yeah, but if you don't have ADHD it can be a real good time. If you take it before you drink, you can get just as drunk but without feeling slowed down or depressed and shitty like you would with just alcohol. You stay drunk longer, you have more energy, and your motor skills and memory dont become all fucked up."

Izzy nodded still unsure. He began to think about it. Sure he was going to drink regardless, but not feeling slowed down would be great and being able to remember what he was doing and not be so unstable would be useful. Especially now that he knew Tai could hear him.

"You're thinking about it," Justin smiled,"Look i've got a few 15mg pills in my pocket right now. Try one out on me. If you like it hears my number, you call me and i'll get you more. If not, whatever."

Before Izzy could object, Justin was handing him a piece of paper and a small orange pill. "Don't get to wild now," he winked," and tell your friends about me."

Izzy slid the paper and pill in his pocket and turned towards the liquor store as Justin walked in the direction of more potential customers.

* * *

Tai sat on a bench on campus just taking a break between classes. He had twenty minutes to kill but didn't feel like going back to his dorm. As he replied to a few texts from his phone he looked and saw Tiffany about to walk by him. He noticed her glance his way and then pick up her pace.

Immediatly he jumped up,"Tiffany wait. Just talk to me."

"Tai I already told you," she huffed, frustrated. She'd already asked to be left alone once.

"I don't understand this! First you're all over me and now when I actually want to see you, you cant get away from me fast enough! What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing Tai, we just...we just...Tai just stop! Dont try and work things out or talk to me anymore!"

Tai opened his mouth up to reply just as Jefremy showed up sensing the tension between them. "Hey guys, what's going on here?"

"Jeremy, can you please reason with Tai...please?" she asked. Before he could even begin to object, she was already walking away.

"Seriously Tai," he started sympathetically,"She doesnt want to see you. You're only making this worse for you and her."

Tai dropped his head and slid his hands in his pockets feeling defeated,"I dont get it Jeremy. I seriously thought this was what she wanted."

"Yeah, so did she."

Tai shrugged,"Jeremy what am I supposed to do. I...I miss her."

"Just forget about her. Thats the best I can tell you. If you let it go, maybe you two can be friends eventually."

"Yeah, hopefully. At this rate, im lucky if she even looks at me."

* * *

"Bridgette, why would you go that far? I dont want Davis to kill himself!" Rebeccah said into the phone. Her sister was on the othe line laughing. This wasn't funny. Rebeccah hadn't told a joke.

"Honestly Becca, suck it up. You wanted to play this game. Either you play it right or dont at all."

Chills flew up Rebeccah's spine. Was her sister really this mean? "I dont think I want to play anymore."

* * *

Sora walked into her dorm and headed back towards her room to set her books and stuff down. She walked past Mimi's cracked door and could've swore she heard a faint sobbing but didn't bother to check in on it. Mimi had been really emotional the past few days and it was just better to let her be, than get involved. If Mimi wanted to, she'd mention it.

After a few minutes of procrastinating, Sora open up her bookbag and started her homework. It wasn't really hard but it was long and tedious. Before long, she was looking for anything to distract her and decided to take a quick bathroom break.

Sora stood by the sink and rinsed off her hands before reaching for a paper towel. As she went to throw the paper towel in the trashcan, she noticed something odd sticking out of the top. Sora bent down and used the paper towel to pull it out and examine it. She stared at it before setting it down on the counter.

She was about to turn and walk out the bathroom, but Mimi was standing in the doorway.

"Mimi...I-you-..."

Mimi dropped her head and began rubbing her eyes furiously,"S-sora I don't know what to do. I dont wanna be pregnant."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! plz review! i lov 2 read them


	53. Chapter 53

hey hey hey

i do not own digimon

* * *

53

Still in shock herself, Sora sat on the edge of Mimi's bed as she wiped her eyes. "Have you called your dad yet? Have you told him?"

Mimi shook her head,"No I haven't told him. I dont ever want to tell him."

"Its gonna be fine Mimi, but you should really call him or something."

"I-i just can't Sora," she sobbed,"Hes going to be soo dissapointed in me."

"Well atleast you're not having a baby by some loser. When are you going to tell Izzy?"

"I-i dont know. Im just so confused. Ill have to tell them both soon. Ill tell my dad after I tell Izzy, after we decide what we're gonna do."

Sora raised an eyebrow and looked straight into her friend's eyes,"You're not thinking of aborting it are you?"

Mimi lowered her face in shame,"Sora, Izzy wont even look at me. Do you really think hes going to want to raise a baby with me? And...And I cant do it on my own..."

* * *

Izzy sat in class Monday morning slightly dazed and confused. Why he had thought coming to class a little drunk was a good idea was beyond him. He couldn't miss class, but he had this class with Mimi. He didn't want to spend an hour with her and be constantly reminded of what she'd done to him, unfortunatly he had no choice.

He'd woken up still kind of drunk and beginning a hangover after falling asleep at five still wasted and on adderall. He waited until last night to actually try the pill and Justin was right, you did stay drunk longer. Which didn't bother Izzy. In fact he planned to call Justin and get more.

As he sat and stared blankly at his assignment, not really in the mood to work on it, he noticed the new girl walk in and talk to the teacher. When she turned around she spotted him and smiled before walking over.

"Hi Izzy."

"Oh hi..." he searched the back of his mind for the right name,"Roxanne?"

"Mmhmm," she grinned as she took a seat next to him.

"Ugh...so are you in this class or s-something?" he asked nervously, trying not come off as out of it as he really was. The adderall did make him seem less drunk physically, he wasn't clumsy or stumbling and he wasn't depressed or tired but his thought process was still a little off as he began coming down.

"Yeah, i am. There was some kind of mistake on my schedule."

"Hmm," he said as he distractedly began doodling things like spaceships on his paper. He was beginning to shade one when he heard Roxanne raise her voice at him.

"Izzy!" she said loudly.

"Huh? What...why are you...why are you yelling?"

"Ive called your name like five times and you didn't answer."

"Serioushly?" he asked a little embaressed,"I was distracted. Wha-whats up?"

Roxanne lowered her voice,"That girl over there keeps staring at me, like shes mad at me. I dont think I know her. Did i do something wrong?"

Izzy looked over to see the girl that Roxanne was reffering to was Mimi, causing him to burst out into an obnoxious uncontrollable laughter.

Roxanne's face turned bright red,"Izzy stop before everyone starts staring at us!"

"What?...oh, haha s-sworry. But that, the girl staring at you, thats Mimi. Shes my ex-girlfriend. Dont worry about her. Shes probably upset because she sees you here talking to me or or something. Ignore her."

"Are you sure I shouldn't leave or go sit somewhere else?" she asked timidly,"I-i dont want to make anybody mad..."

"No, really it doesnt matter. Ju-just sit here and talk to me," he smiled and put his arm on her shoulder trying to reassure her that it was alright.

"O-okay," she smiled back.

By the end of class Izzy was sobering up, which was good because some harder classes coming up and he'd wasted this entire hour talking with Roxanne. He thought she was really sweet, and at the end of the hour she'd shyly asked him for his number. He'd found her shyness almost adorable, so he went ahead and gave it to her.

* * *

_"Are you excited?"_

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"Do you think you have a chance?"_

Tai had been hearing all weekend since the soccer team had made it to the finals in state. It hadn't been too hard, but Tai couldn't say they'd really swept through the competition either. Either way, he was getting questions left and right. So was the entire team. Some of them were annoyed but Tai didn't really mind the attention.

He sat in the after classes locker room on one of the benches lacing his sneakers hoping to get some early practice in when Ken and Jeremy walked in.

"Hey guys," he greeted,"Whats up?"

"Not much,"Jeremy answered,"Ken asked me to shoot around a little before practice."

Tai looked at Ken and laughed,"You asked Jeremy to shoot with you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Hey!" Jeremy shouted as Tai and Ken both laughed,"Im not that bad!"

"Lighten up, im kidding."

Jeremy pouted playfully as Ken spoke. "Usually I'ld come out here with Davis but since he got hurt I havent shot around in a while. So I asked Jeremy."

"You make it sound like you had to settle for me."

"I did," Ken laughed jokingly.

Tai just sat uncomfortably quiet as the day Davis was injured replayed in his mind. It still bothered him whenever he saw Davis, he felt like Davis' state was partly his fault. So did Mimi's words from their fight.

_"I was only apologizing cuz you told me too...and the only reason you told me to was to ease your own guilt because you know it should be you instead of Davis! "_

Sometimes he wondered how things would've turned out if it had been him. He had no idea, but the thought still crossed his mind often.

"You coming Tai?" Ken asked as he and Jeremy began walking out of the locker room. He followed, still thinking about Davis. At least he was until they got outside and he laid eyes on Tiffany sitting on a bench not too far away, her lips locked with another guy.

"What the fu-"

"Tai, come on," Jeremy said coming up to him before he noticed his little sister,"Oh...oh...Look im sorry. Dont let it get to you."

Tai didn't bother to reply. Too much was going through his mind. He wasn't sure if he felt more upset, or betrayed, or angry or-

"TAI!"

"WHAT?" he yelled furiously back at Jeremy, instantly regretting raising his voice. He hadn't meant to, it had just happened.

As he answered, Tai could see the fear and shock on his friend's face,"K-ken...he's waiting for us."

"Oh."

* * *

Kari smiled before standing up to go get snacks and drinks. She'd completely ignored TK's request and was currently alone with Davis in her dorm right now. It had taken years of convincing, but Davis was sitting on her couch waiting for her to return and play the first of two movies she'd picked out.

Davis, though skeptical, had finally agreed in the end because she wouldn't quit asking. Though he would've rather been alone in his room, he had to admit, he kind of liked talking to Kari. She was a really compassionate and understanding person. She was genuinly nice, he thought, and she listened. She'd stayed up and listened after that night with his father and had been very comforting.

So spending time with her wasn't all bad he figured. And since she was already TK's girl, there was no threat. Its not she could really hurt him like Rebeccah or Mimi.

After she turned a knob on the oven setting the timer and slide in a pizza, she turned to Davis,"So if we win, are you going to Julia's party this weekend?"

Davis raised an eyebrow. Since he'd been isolating himself from just about everyone the past few weeks, he wasn't exactly up on all of the hot social events anymore. Not that he would've gone to them if he knew of them anyway. "What?"

"You know, Julia...Julia Westing? She's a junior I think. If the soccer team wins state Friday night, she's having a party to celebrate after the game at her grandparent's lake house. Its like ten minutes away. Yolei's sister offered to drive so of course she's making us all go. You should come."

"Yeah, as great as that sounds...I dont think so."

"Why not?" the small brunette pouted.

"Kari, I dont want anything to do with that soccer team. I haven't been to a game since I broke my leg, not even to sit on the bench and cheer. I don't want to be there celebrating their victory either. It would hurt too much. Besides, what if they lose?"

Kari smiled,"Actually, she's having it regardless. Like these kids need an excuse to go out and get drunk. But come on, when was the last time you went out? It'll be fun." She took a seat next to Davis on the couch and hit play on the movie.

"Umm...yeah. Im still gonna have to say no Kari. I just can't go."

The last credit ended and Kari sighed,"Fine, I guess I can atleast say I tried right?"

About twenty minutes in, the oven beeper went off. Kari paused the movie and stood up to retrieve the pizza as Davis remained on the couch. He felt a buzzing and looked down to see Kari's phone going off. "Your phone is ringing," he stated blankly.

"Yeah, I know. Its been ringing all night. Its just TK."

"Shouldn't you answer it then?"

"No. I told him I was busy watching movies with a friend tonight. I dont know why he keeps calling."

"Because he wants to talk to you?" Davis offered.

Kari laughed bringing the freshly hot pizza over to where she and Davis were sittting,"Yeah well duh. But its not about anything. He's just being nosey."

Davis looked around the dorm skeptically. It suddenly occured to him that Yolei wasn't here, not even in her room. It was just him and Kari. SHIT...

"Kari, TK doesn't know that im the friend you're here watching movies with does he?"

She shook her head and answered like it was no big deal,"No. I didn't give him any names."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Davis fidgeted in his seat,"Maybe I should go?"

"No, come on. Stay. Davis I told you before it's not like that. We're just friends okay?" she offered Davis an innocently charming smile,"It's fine. TK doesn't mind. Besides the moviws arent over and half of this pizza and junk has got your name on it."

Davis stared at her trying to gage whether or not she was lying. He wanted to believe what she was saying, but her actions were screaming something else. NO, he thought, IM Just overthinking this...

She pouted playfully and put her arm on his holding him back,"Come on stay, please? Im tiny, I need your help. I cant finish all of this by myself."

"Is that supposed to be some sorta fat joke?" he glared. Kari shook her head before realizing he kidding. She smiled as he sat back down to finish off the night.

* * *

TK sat in his room staring at his phone in disbelief as he got Kari's voicemail for what felt like the thousandth time.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked from behind him.

He sighed with frustration,"N-nothing. Im just calling Kari."

"I thought you said she was watching a movie with a friend tonight."

"She is, I assumed that friend was Yolei or some other stupid girl...but i'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Why?"

"Because Yolei's 'studying' with Ken in his room and Davis isn't here. I just have this hunch she's watching them with Davis."

"So?" Cody asked,"They're friends. They can watch movies, can't they?"

"Im not sure thats all all theyre doing. Davis has barely left his room other than to go to class in weeks but now I've seen him and Kari getting closer. It just doesn't seem right."

Cody laughed as TK frowned not grasping what was funny. "TK you really need a life outside of Kari and Davis. Maybe things will get better when basketball starts. They're your friends. After what you've done and been through for Davis, I doubt he'd do that to you. Trust them. Im sure, if theyre even really together, theyre sincerely just watching movies. Who knows? Davis could be out somewhere back to his old womanizing ways?"

TK sighed and turned his gaze back to his phone,"Yeah, thats what Im afraid of. Lets hope he didn't decide to start with Kari."

* * *

"Are you tapping out over there Davis? How are you feeling?"

Davis looked over at Kari and smiled slightly,"Gross," he stated,"Bloated and like really unattractive."

Kari laughed,"What?"

"Come on? Seriously? Have you ever been stuffed and felt super hot and appealing afterwards? No."

"You're right," Kari smiled,"I guess not."

She looked at the piles of junk she and Davis had just annihilated. "Maybe we went a little over board," she said. Davis nodded in agreement. They had been having such a good time talking and laughing during the first movie, it hadn't occured to them how much they were really eating.

"I just want to lay down and fall asleep," Davis said as he leaned back further into his seat.

Kari took hold of his shoulder and pulled his head down into her lap,"Here just lay down on me."

He felt too lazy to fight it. Once Kari neuturingly began to rub his stomach, a lot like his mom used to, he was down for the count. "Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked blankly.

"Why? Is it working?"

"No, not really."

"You're a liar."

"Im not," he laughed,"It's just, well you're TK's girl so I dont see you that way."

"Hmm," Kari nodded, taking in the last comment but not really saying anything. Instead she changed the subject,"So have you talked to your parents since they left?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not really. I don't feel like hearing my father ridicule me, or ask me about my weight or soccer."

"Are you even gonna play next year?"

"I-i don't know. I guess maybe, if I got back in shape," he laughed poking himself in the stomach,"But we both know, that's not exactly happening."

Kari smiled lightly,"It wouldn't be hard Davis. You're not that far off."

"Yeah, well my dad doesn't think so."

"Who cares what he thinks?"

"I do. I know I shouldn't but I do sometimes. Hes my dad. I just want him to be proud of me."

Sighing, Kari looked down at Davis,"You're really confusing sometimes Davis. I dont get it? How can you worry about making him happy...when you're not even happy?"

"I-i am happy."

"You're lying."

"Yeah, and how would you know?"

"Davis, come on? We're not stupid. No matter how much you pretend, we know."

* * *

plz review! i hope u liked :)


	54. Chapter 54

hey! getting close for u guys whove been faithfully waiting for taiora action lol way to be patient! the next chp shud be really long n hopefully a good one ;)

i do not own digimon

* * *

54

Thursday afternoon Sora sat at her usual lunch table across from Ryan. It looked like it was just going to be them today as it had been at every meal since about Friday. Mimi hadn't showed up for the last few days, and Sora didn't blame her. Joe had been sitting with June, Momoe and Adriel. Izzy showed up whenever he felt like it and Matt was usually "practicing", which was code for avoiding Izzy as much as possible.

She didn't really know where Tai was or had been the past few days. Sometimes he showed up, but when he did he usually sat with some of his soccer friends to discuss the upcoming state game. Its not like they were best friends and he was inclined to tell her anyway. Halfway through lunch she just happened to look up from the sandwich she was eating and see him walk by. He waved casually as he passed and she returned it. She hadn't thought she'd been staring until...

"What's up? Do you like this Tai guy or something?"

Sora blushed and immediatly dropped her eyes,"What are you talking about?"

"You just stared at him from the time he entered the door to when he took his seat. If I hadn't said anything you'ld still be staring at him now."

"I-im sorry?" Sora stuttered not sure what to say exactly.

Ryan laughed,"Dont apologize to me. Im not hurt or anything. Believe me, you're not my type. I dont like females. But I thi-"

"You're gay?" she asked genuinely surprised,"Really? I would've never guessed."

"Yeah, most people don't. But right now, we're not discussing me. If you like Tai, why don't you say something to him instead of stalking him with your eyes. Which you do just about everytime you see him by the way."

Sora's face began to feel hot and she knew she was turning an even darker shade of red,"I do not!"

"Yeah you do."

Huffing, she put her face in her hands to hide her embaressment,"...I cant," she finally said.

"Cant what?"

"I cant tell him. Im pretty sure he hates me."

Ryan looked over at Tai, who he thought was nice enough and then raised an eyebrow at Sora. "Why would you think that? He even waved at you."

"Hes just being nice. He would never openly admit it."

"Oh? Do you know him well or something?"

"Ye-yeah,"she hesitated,"Tai and I grew up together."

Ryan nodded,"Well what did you do to make him hate you?"

"I came here."

"What?" Ryan asked.

Sora sighed, knowing she'd have to give him a better explanation than that. "Tai and I were best friends, since we were four or something. We did everything together and shared everything. If I was sick, Tai was. If Tai was doing some activity afterschool, we had my parents signed me up for it the same day. In the second grade he broke his arm climbing a tree, and when I told him I liked his cast, he convinced me that I should fall from the tree and break my arm too."

Jeremy laughed as Sora shook her head,"Yeah we were stupid kids. But anyway, I played soccer with Tai on some summer team after seventh grade like we did every summer, and I was okay. I guess there was a bunch of different prep school scouts there but nobody really noticed or cared. We were just a bunch of thirteen and fouteen year olds playing soccer.

After one of the games, a guy went up and talked to my mom and on the ride home she talked to me. They had come to see Tai. He was out because he'd sprained his ankle but they saw me and thought that I'ld be good for the girl's team. They said they'ld pay for school and everything. She was so excited. I told her I didn't want to go, but I didnt have a choice.

I didnt say anything to Tai, ever. Not that entire summer and we hung out like everyday. He had no idea that at the end of the summer I was leaving. I was too afraid to tell him, I knew he'd be upset because...because that summer he kissed me. He kissed me and told me that he'd always liked me...and I kissed him back and told him the same thing.

We were a thing all summer. Tai was alot of firsts for me and I was for him too. Every time we'd talk about what it is was gonna be like for us at school, I pretended that I was still going even though I knew I wasn't. I felt really bad. Towards the end of the summer, Tai told me he loved me and we...well we ya know... We tried to atleast. We were young, we didnt really know what we were doing but it was okay I guess. After a few times, it got better.

About a week before I left, I just stopped answering his texts, his phone calls and his e-mails. I thought If I just forgot about Tai then it would hurt less leaving. I left and didn't sat a word to him. My mom said he came over once or twice when no one was home and left notes but I ignored them and I told her if he came by to ignore him.

Finally, on the first day of school some kid told him that I'ld left and I guess he was pretty upset. He sent alot of angry messages, left some teary voicemails, sent some e-mails and even managed to mail me a letter. I never answered any of them. I couldn't. I knew that it wouldn't ever be the same as it was when were kids. I was too far away. I barely even went back for holidays or summer because of sports. It hurt to much to even think about him. I ignored him and just hoped he had moved on and forgotten about me."

Jeremy nodded as he took the last bite of his lunch,"Seems like you and Tai have more history together than I would've ever thought. By the way you guys interact, or barely interact, I would've never guessed."

"Yeah...I know. Its weird. I never expected to see him again and then a few months ago he just showed up here. We've talked a few times but its awkward, for me atleast."

"Have you apologized?" Ryan asked sincerely. Sora just shook her head no. "Maybe you should try. It couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not. Its just-Tai hasn't brought it up...but I know he's still mad at me."

* * *

Tai layed on his bed, his mind on Tiffany. He still was unsure of what went he had done wrong. It bugged him. As much as he didn't want to care or think about it, he couldn't help it. It just kept crossing his mind.

_I didnt do anything wrong, so what's going on? How in the hell did I end up with the short end of the stick and she's already moved on? I deserve an explanation. I'm gonna get one_.

* * *

"I haven't seen you in days. What? Are you avoiding me?"

Kari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by TK. "No. I am not avoiding you. I've just been busy okay?"

"Whats with the attitude? You been busy with Davis? Its like the only time he leaves, other than for class is to see you. He sees you more than I do."

TK was right. Kari had spent the last few days with Davis, but they weren't doing anything. They had just been talking. Much to Kari's dissapointment, they were strictly talking. Over the past few days, Kari had found herself slightly attracted to Davis. She could never make the first move though, not if she was with TK.

"Oh TK, get over it. Nothings happened okay? We just talk is all. Trust me. If something else were going on you'ld know."

TK looked at Kari sternly, trying to gage if she was lying or not. "Nothings happened? Davis hasn't made a move?"

"Nothings happened TK, dont worry. Davis is too depressed to make a move. Not that he would, I dont think hes interested."

"Good," TK smiled as he put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek,"I dont want to have to fight him for you. That wouldnt be fair fight."

Kari blushed and laughed,"Shut up. You are so cheesey sometimes TK."

* * *

Roxanne sat up in her bed with a smile. She could barely hide how excited she was every time her phone buzzed. Thankfully no one was around to see her. Her phone vibrated and she checked it again.

HEY, WHATS UP?  
-MATT

Roxanne rolled her eyes and sighed with dissapointment. That was not the message she was hoping for. She quickly texted a cheap reply. Matt had texted her several times since getting her number, not that she really cared. She wasn't into Matt or his player type, but she always replied to be nice. She checked her phone again.

YYEAH I AM. R U GPOIN?  
-IZZY

Roxanne smiled, involunterily of course. She didn't want to smile every time another message from Izzy popped up on her screen but she couldn't help it. It just happened. He was really fun to talk to, though he wasn't very good at spelling she'd noticed.

YEAH, I THINK RYAN IS DRIVING ME  
-ROXANNE

NIIICCCCE. ILL C, U THEARE THN  
-IZZY

OKAY. I HOPE I SEE YOU THERE :)  
-ROXANNE

* * *

hope that can hold u over until the nxt chp at the party it shud b good, atleast i hope :/ haha plz review


	55. Chapter 55

hey guys! thnx for all the gret comments! :) heres the nxt chp, i hope u like

i do not own digimon

* * *

55

Tai laughed as another one of his team mates ran by excitedly cheering. They'd beaten their opponents in state by one point in the last few seconds of a very intense game. Now almost every high schooler in Westbridge was heading to Julia's for what was going to be an eventful party.

He quickly showered and changed into some clean clothes before meeting Matt outside at his car. "You ready?" Matt asked unlocking the doors and popping the trunk for Tai.

He threw his bag on top of a black duffel Matt already had in the trunk and heard the sound of clanking bottles. "You're definitly prepared huh?" he laughed as he hopped in.

Matt smirked,"Hey, what can I say? Its a celebration, im just trying to make sure we have a good time."

"Is Matt gonna be okay to drive?" Tai asked his band members who were sitting in the back seat.

Yutaka shook his head,"Probably not."

"He'll probably be passed out by twelve!" Akira laughed.

"I will not!"

"I dont drink, so i'll probably end up driving us back. Theres no way Matt's getting behind the wheel drunk," Takashi reassured,"He can barely drive sober."

"Oh, fuck all you guys!"

"I know who Matt wants to fuck," Akira said slyly from the back. Everyone's ears immediatly perked up.

"Who?"

He smiled wide,"That new girl, Roxanne. He's got the hots for her. They've been texting for days. Matt's in looooove!"

"I am not in love!"

Tai laughed hysterically with the others while they watched Matt's face turn ten different shades of red.

"Im glad you find this so funny Tai. Its not like that! I dont know what Akira's talking about."

"Admit it, yeah you do," Akira laughed,"Its okay Matt. I promise I wont embaress you when you make your move tonight."

"He'll already be embaresses enough when she turns him down," joked Tai causing everyone to burst out into fits of laughter again.

"She's not gonna turn me down. Who could resist this?"

Takashi whispered, but still loud enough for everyone to hear,"Sora."

Matts brow furrowed at the sounds of more laughter,"I seriously hate all you guys..."

* * *

Tiffany stood by the entrance to the kitchen and waited as her friend Derek went off to find them another drink. The party had been fun so far, and Julia's house was crowded with tons of kids. She greeted a few friends as they walked by but stopped when she saw Tai coming towards her.

"Hey Tai?" she said noticing the less than happy expression on his face.

"Hey," he started,"Im tired of you avoid-avoiding me. We need to talk."

Rolling her eyes, she figured she didn't really have much of a choice. "About what?"

"What do you think?"

"I dont understand why you think you have this crush on me,"she sighed.

"I dont '_think_' anything. I dont understand how you suddenly change your mind about me and kiss some random guy not long after."

Tiffany's face turned red. She had no idea Tai knew anything about her and Derek. "Look, Tai. Im sorry okay? I really like Derek though. We met in counseling and h-"

"Counseling huh? Well thats bound to work out. Did your dad threaten to fire his dad too?"

Completely shocked, Tiffany stared at Tai. She couldn't believe he had said that, it had definitly hurt. "Tai, why would you say that...are you drunk?" she asked noticing the red cup in Tai's hands. Sure, it could be filled with water for all she knew but she couldn't imagine a sober Tai saying those things.

Tai looked at her and laughed,"I dont think so. Maybe? Not yet? If not, I will be." He took a drink from his cup,"Heeeey, dont change the subject."

"Tai, im leaving. Try talking to me again when youre a little more sober...no actually dont. Just stop talking to me."

"No! Hold on! Where the hell are you going," Tai reached out grabbing Tiffany's arm and stumbled.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" she yelled.

"No! I-"

"Tai!"

He stopped hearing a familiar voice call his name and let go of Tiffany. Sora was soon coming up to him. She took the cup from his hand, smelled it and set it on an empty surface. Then she took Tai's hand and escorted him to an empty room in another hallway. She closed the door behind her and turned towards Tai,"Tai what the hell were you doing?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Everyone saw how hard you grabbed that girl and then you almost fell all over her! And everyone in the room heard you arguing! You can't go around making scenes like that or Julia's gonna kick you out."

Sora waited for a reply or a reaction but got nothing. Tai was looking at her, but his glazed eyes made it appear as if he was looking right past her.

"How drunk are you right now?" she interrogated.

Tai stood up in an attempt to walk past Sora towards the door,"Drrrunk enough to know that im not in the mood to hear this bullsshit." Sora watched as Tai stumbled over his own feet.

She extended her arms to help him balance and then sat him down. She was pleased to see that he wasn't in the mood to struggle. "Yeah, you should probably chill out for a second," she said as she awkwardly backed away from the bed Tai was on.

"Where are you going?" he asked like a scared child.

"Nowhere," Sora smiled,"Im not gonna leave you."

Tai rolled his eyes,"You mean you're not gonna leave me again right?"

* * *

Roxanne sat on a couch in the living room sipping a cup of punch by herself. Just a few moments earlier Ryan had been sitting with her but when a few of his soccer friends began to call for him, she told him to go along.

"Mind if I join you?"

She looked up to see Matt trying to keep his composure, though clearly drunk.

"I guess not, go ahead."

He took the seat beside her and wasted no time putting his arm around her shoulder,"So how are you liking the party?"

She tensed up under Matt's arm and uncomfortably answered,"Its alright...a lot of people are really drunk."

"Y-you don't drink?" he stuttered as he began to involuntarily lean to one side. Roxanne scooted out from under his grip.

"Not that often..."

Matt nodded a few times to many and struggled to sit back up straight. When he finally did, he sat his hand on Roxanne's knee and did his best to look into her eyes. "Roxanne, look...I came over here because I wanted to talk to you a-about ush."

"Us?"

"Mmhmm. I like you and I think you're gorgeous an-"

She cut him off,"Matt stop. You're really drunk. Just stop talking before you say something stupid."

"Im nnot gonna shay anything sstupid," he said as he moved his hand farther up her knee. He began to lean his face towards hers,"Im serious, just let me-"

"Izzy!" Roxanne squeeled with relief as she saw him walk by. Immediatly she jumped up and put her arms around his side.

He looked down in confusion at first before figuring out who was touching him,"Roz-roxanne?"

"Yeah," she smiled as Matt stared in disbelief. He could've swore he was still touching Roxanne, but now suddenly he'd blinked and she was with Izzy.

Roxanne placed a peck on Izzy's cheek,"Im excited to see you."

He shrugged slightly confused. He was barely aware of what was going on. After a few days of using adderall, he realized he had to drink so much more to get this drunk. "I ugh... um, im excited! Im excited to see you too."

Roxanne smiled and began to drag Izzy away, not bothering to take a second glance at Matt. "Roxanne, h-hold on!" she heard say in the distance,"What about us?"

"What about us?" she replied,"Come on Izzy, lets go to a different room."

"Umm, o-okay?"

* * *

Kari sighed as she stared at the cup in her hand,"Where did the boys go this time?"

Yolei rolled her eyes in frustration,"I dont know. To go talk to some soccer players I think, im not sure...but i've been ditched for the last time."

"Yeah, lets go make our own fun," Kari smiled mischeviously, taking a sip from her drink. It burned her throat as it went down. "Yolei I asked you for punch, what the hell is this?"

Grabbing her hand and leading her towards some loud music, Yolei laughed,"Its me making sure we have our own good time!"

* * *

"What did you say?" Sora asked even though she was sure she'd already heard. She just had to make sure.

Tai threw himself back on the bed with a loud 'thump' and huffed,"Nothing."

"Okay, sure. So you're obviously upset about that..." Sora had obviously figured, but now she knew for sure. It made the guilt all the more real.

"Damn right I am!"

"Can we just talk about it," Sora begged hoping he wanted to. She'd never dealt with Tai drunk though, she wasn't sure how he would act. It could turn out to be a disaster.

"Hmmmm," she watched as he rolled onto his side and looked her up and down,"Whats there to talk about?"

Sora took a seat on the edge of the bed and rested her chin on her hands, "Tai im sorry. I wanted to... but I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't."

"Bullshit! You could've told me. H-how long have we known eachother? We were friendsh...damn it Sora! We were more than friends, we were fucking!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I was scared. I knew you'ld be upset an-"

"Upset? Well yeah, I guess I woulda been kinda upset. But come on, you-you know I would been happy for you. S-sora, you didnt gimme a chance to feel anything. You just left me."

A lump began to form in Sora's throat and she tried her hardest not to cry. She knew everything had been her fault and as much as it hurt, this was her chance to admit it finally. "Tai im sor-"

"And then you didn't pick up any of my letters or write back to any of my phone calls...wait?"

"Tai im sor-"

"I thought we were closhe but i, i had to hear about you leaving from someone else. That hurt a-"

"Tai!" Sora yelled finally tired of being cut off. The tears began to pour out and she could do nothing to stop them, or even hold them back just a little. "Im sorry," she cried,"Im fucking sorry...I was just so afraid of losing you. I didn't know what to do. I thought it would hurt less if I went away and thought you forgot about me."

Sighing, Tai crawled behind Sora and wrapped her in his arms as she broke down,"You wouldn't have lost me Sora. You only did because you pushed me away."

Sora sniffled as her reply.

"Come on, stop," he begged,"You know I hate to see you cry."

"I know, Im j-just sso sorry. I know that doesnt change a-a-anything and you probably still ha-hate me bu-"

Tai stroked the side of Sora's face hoping to shut her tearful pity party up,"I could never hate you Sora. Yeah...you kinda pisssed me off and...and you really hurt me, I mean I loved you Sora and you just abandoned me wi-w-with no warning a-"

"Please stop Tai, I know what I did. You dont have to te-"

"You broke my heart Sora," he cut her off. He turned her face to look into his eyes but she kept her eyes from so much as glancing his way.

"Im sorry," she cried as she tried to squirm from Tai's grip. She didn't want to be in there any longer. All of her old feelings for Tai were rushing back and it killed her to finally hear that she'd hurt him so bad. No matter how much she wanted him, she'd hurt him too bad for him to ever want her back.

Tai didn't release his grip. He tightened it knowing she was too distraught to do anything,"Wa-where are you going?"

"I-i-i can't," she stuttered through tears.

Gently Tai kissed Sora's neck,"Sora, Ive already lost you once. Do you really think Im gonna let you go again?"

"Tai you're drunk...you don'-"

"Yeah? So what? I know what im doing," he said taking his hand and moving it up Sora's shirt,"Promise me you won't leave me again."

"Tai I-" she said still trying to squirm even though she knew this was what she wanted.

"Sora," he said, not harsh, but firmly.

She relaxed, giving in,"I...i promise."

* * *

Mimi stood in the middle of a crowded room at a complete loss. It was like suddenly she was out of place. She didn't belong anymore, but she was the only one that knew it.

"Mimi? I thought you weren't coming?"

She turned to see Sora looking at her in complete confusion. Mimi had told her she wasn't going, but now here she was. "I...I have to find Izzy," she said,"I have to tell him."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Ive been trying to tell him all week but he won't talk to me in class or return any of my phone calls. I know he's here and I just need him to listen to me," Mimi stated desperatly.

Sora frowned. She really felt bad for Mimi who was obviously just scared and confused. Who she really needed right now was her mom.

"Okay, come on Mimi. I think I saw Izzy in another room," Sora said taking her hand and leading her on. Sure enough, there was Izzy sitting on a couch chatting with Roxanne. They were laughing and smiling and touching. He looked like he was having the time of his life. Sora stole a glance at her friend's face. It looked like it was killing her.

Mimi walked timidly over to Izzy unsure of what to even say. "I-Izzy?"

He looked up from Roxanne completely surprised,"Mimi?"

"Yeah, hey...can we talk? It's important."

Hesistating at first, Izzy agreed after seeing a look of distress on Mimi's face. "Um I guess sho?" he said looking over at Roxanne who immediatly took the hint.

"Ill um give you guys some privacy..."

"I wont be long," Izzy assured her with a smile before turning to Mimi, who was rolling her eyes. "oh-okay. Whatss so important?"

"Can we go somwhere el-"

Izzy sighed as if out of breath and leaned back into the couch,"Nobody...nobody iss even listening to us. Just say it and stop being soo...sooo-dramatic!"

Mimi glared at Izzy but realized he was completely serious. As much as she wanted to hit him right now, she couldn't. That wouldn't help anything. She just needed to tell him already. She took an exaggerated deep breath,"Izzy im...im pregnant."

"Oh," he smiled,"Congradulations!"

"What? what the fuck do you mean congradulations? Izzy im serious."

"Yeah...so am I," he said confused. He didn't see why she thought he was kidding. That was something to celebrate.

"This isn't a joke Izzy! What are we gonna do?"

He bursted into laughter,"We? Thatss rich. _'We_' aren't doing anything. What are _you_ gonna do?"

"What are you talking about? Its your baby too. I didn't fuck myself."

Izzy found that hilarious, Mimi however didn't see what was so funny. She was becoming increasingly more frustrated with every passing second.

"Mimi how do you-hahaha-what would-hahahaha-I don-i dont...what would make you think that babys mi-mine?"

She lowered her brow and shot him a death glare. She was trying her hardest not to be loud and angry, but Izzy wasnt making it easy,"Because we had sex recently Izzy."

"Yeah?" he laughed,"But you were having sex with Davis and Matt around the same time too soo...whhhhyy cant it be theresz?"

The idea of anybody but Izzy being the father hadn't even occured to Mimi. She didnt want it to be any one but Izzys, but there was definitly a good possibility it could be.

Slowly and carefully, Izzy began to stand up from the couch,"I would love to be the frather of your baby Mimi, really I would but...well yeah...have you seen roxanne?"

Izzy stood up and fell to one knee. Completely unbalanced, he tried to use the arm of the couch for support and fell again. Mimi noticed a small bag fall out of his pocket but before she could see what it was, he shoved it back in.

"Are you drunk right now?" she asked him.

Izzy looked up at Mimi and laughed obnoxiously,"Haha yeah...between you and me, ive been drunk all week. Hahahaha!"

She didn't find that funny at all. "Are you serious Izzy?" she asked helping him to his feet.

"Well im not kidding."

"How drunk are you?"

"I dunno, preeety...preetty wasted i-i think hahaha. But hey i dunno!"

Izzy had never been much of a drinker when the had been together. Even when they went out to partys together. He usually just looked out for her or drove. He got drunk rarely. But now he was claiming he'd been drunk all week. Why would he suddenly...

"Izzy this isnt because of Matt and me is it?"

"What? Hahahaha, I dont know. Maybe? Honestly mimi, ive been so plashterrred...I couldnt even tell you what I had for lunch today...if even had lunch today but im really good with my computer," he snickered and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What fell out of pocket just a second ago Izzy?"

Suddenly Izzy tensed up and played dumb,"What pocket? What are you talking about? Nothing..."

Mimi knew she'd seen something,"Whats in you pocket Izzy?" she asked again only this time she went looking for herself knowing Izzy was too drunk to fight back. She felt a small bag and pulled it out looking at its contents. "You pop pills now Izzy?"

His face turned a bright red as he nodded,"Yeah...I just started...i think?"

All of her anger was suddenly replaced with concern as she stared at the bag. Had she done this to Izzy? She and Matt had really hurt Izzy that much? "Come on you know thats dangerous! Izzy how much have you had to drink tonight."

"I dunnooo...alot?" he giggled.

"Come on," she took his arm in hers,"let me drive you home Izzy."

"umm no? Im okay thanks. I dont want you to drive me. Im not even sure wh-why im talking to you right now. You hurt me," he laughed looking around the room wildly,"wherez roxzzanne? I bet shes looking for me."

Mimi tried to pull his arm desperatly in the direction of the door,"Izzy come on please? Let me take you back to campus."

He jerked his arm and shook his head.

She sighed in defeat,"Fine. But please dont drive back Izzy. I-if you need a ride call me."

Izzy laughed and blew her off,"Yeah, whatever, d-dont act like you care all of a sudden."

* * *

TK unlocked the door for himself, Kari, Yolei and Ken. They had left the girls alone for a while and had come back to find them both giggling drunk.

As they laughed hysterically at something unknown and probably not funny, TK looked over at Ken and sighed,"I need to jump in the shower," he said looking down and his shirt and pants. Kari had spilled a drink on him in the car and he was beginning to feel sticky," then do you want to walk them to their dorm?"

Yolei pouted and whined,"I wanna stay."

"Yeah," Kari interjected,"We dont want to go back to our own dorms. We want to stay with y-you two in yourz."

TK rolled his eyes while Ken shrugged,"Okay."

Ken extended his hand towards Yolei and led her down the hallway. TK shook his head, not really in the mood, but lead Kari to his room anyway.

"Okay," he started as he began to pull out clean clothes for himself and a shirt for Kari to sleep in,"Here put this on."

She stared at the button up and frowned. "What?" TK asked annoyed.

Kari winked at him playfully,"I think I want to sleep naked."

"Oh really?" TK couldn't help but be amused, Kari was kind of cute when she was drunk. "As much as I would like that Kari, im pretty sure if your brother found out he'd kill me so...put the shirt on."

"oh fine! Youre no fun!"

He walked over to Kari and planted a soft kiss on her lips,"Sure I am. Ill show you how fun when I get out of the shower."

He picked up his clothes and left Kari sitting on his bed alone. She took off her own clothes and put on the shirt TK had tossed her to kill time, but it didn't take her long. She sat on his bed bored and alone before standing up to walk to the kitchen. It took her a second to gain her balance but she did and made her way down the hall. She did she noticed that Davis' door was cracked and poked her head in.

He was laying on his bed asleep and Kari took this as her invitation to walk in. She climbed in Davis' bed strattling him and shook him lightly. "Hey, Davis wake up," she whispered.

He slowly rubbed his eyes and flicked on the lamp beside his bed to see straight. "Kari? What are you doing in my room? Im trying to sleep."

She tilted her head to one side confused, for a brief second she'd forgotten why she'd even came. "TKs in the shower and im really really really really bored."

Davis rubbed his eyes again and ran his fingers through his hair beginning to wake himself up,"Yeah and youre really really really really drunk too. Come on Kari get off me and out of my bed before TK gets out."

"I dont wanna. Come on Davish, just keep me some company." As she spoke she placed her hands under Davis' shirt and began to move them up towards his chest. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Kari what that the hell are you doing?" he said sitting up and grabbing her hands.

She ramained on his lap and look at him with big sad eyes,"What's the matter Davis?"

"Kari, what are you thinking? You're TK's girl. You cant do this with me. You cant do anything with me."

"But Davis, I like you...dont you want me?"

"No."

"Come on, thats a lie," she put her arms around Davis' neck,"Not even just a little?"

Davis tried to push her off, but not too forcefully. Though drunk and kind of aggressive, she was still a girl. A fairly small girl. "Look Kari, I think youre a pretty girl and all but," he admitted while scooting back and away from her towards his wall.

The farther away he tried to get, the closer she got."But what? Whats the problem? I want this. Davis I want you."

Davis cringed as Kari moved her hand up his side and crawled back onto his lap. "Kari I could never do this to TK an-" Kari hadn't even let Davis finish the sentence before she'd began kissing him passionatly. He pushed her off.

"Stop it Kari. Get off of me and get out of my room."

"Stop playing hard to get Davis. You want this just as much as I do. Just take it okay and stopped freaking out already."

Davis tried to stand up but Kari's knee was on top of his leg. Though he didn't have to wear a cast or a boot anymore, certain positions were still uncomfortable or caused him some pain. As Davis squirmed, Kari began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing revealing her underwear to Davis. "Theyre cute aren't they?" she asked Davis as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kari and Davis looked in the doorway to see TK standing there completely furious. "I leave you alone for like twenty minutes and come out to find you on top of Davis!" TK turned his glare to Davis,"I-i dont even have anything to say to you." He walked out of the room without another word.

"TK wait!" Kari yelled, jumping off of Davis to go after him. She stumbled quite a bit but made it to TK and put her hand on his back.

He violently jerked away from her and gave Kari one of the coldest looks she'd ever scene,"Kari, dont touch me," he warned before walking out of the front door and slamming it loudly.

Kari stood staring the at the door unsure of how to really feel. Davis walked up behind her and suddenly she started crying. "I think I messed u-up. Whatve I done?"

"Come on Kari lets just sit down and figure something out."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes,"O-okay? Davis I dont know what to do...will you call Tai?"

* * *

Tai and Matt stumbled into their dorm laughing hysterically as they exchanged stories of their nights.

"I was kidding! I didnt think she would actually reject you!"Tai threw himself onto the couch as  
Matt simply layed out on the floor.

"I know right! I guess being really attractive and in a band doesnt mean shit anymore!" As they tried to compose themselves, there was a knock at the door.

"Its opeeen!" Matt yelled, feeling too lazy and dizzy to get up himself.

Slowly the door opened and in walked TK. The expression on his face was a mix of anger and hurt. "TK," Matt sat up instantly concerned. His brother hadn't really come to him for anything since their last fight,"Whats wrong?"

TK shrugged,"I-i, Matt it," he took a deep breath,"she cheated on me Matt. Kari cheated on me. We were in my dorm. I left to take a shower, came out, and found her and Davis all over eachother."

Matt looked over at Tai who obviously wasnt pleased and then back at TK who looked like he was about to lose it. He was doing a good job of keeping his composure but even a slightly drunk Matt knew he could probably break down at any moment. "TK its gonna be okay. Its not the end of the world, I promise. Just come in here and we'll talk about it okay?"

"How could he do that to me Matt? Davis is supposed to be one of my best friends!"

Tai watched in silence until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. After looking at the caller ID, he walked away and into his bedroom to take the call.

"Kari what the hell are you thinking?" he whispered angrily into the phone.

"Tai? Tai look, this isnt Kari. This is Davis. Shes too busy crying to actually talk to you."

"Tell her im coming over!"

"Umm actually, we're on our way up. We were just downstairs. She couldn't wait. I called you a bunch of times already but you didnt answer. Tai, shes like freaking out. She's hysterical."

Tai pulled his hand up to his face and attempted to think,"Davis, maybe you should-" Tai stopped hearing the knock at the door,"Davis wait! TK-TKs here!"

He went out into the living room to see Kari walking in crying with Davis behind her. TK was standing by the hallway fuming. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Matt walked towards his little brother, "TK calm down."

Tai walked over to Kari who immediatly collapsed in his arms crying. He lifted her up carrying her to the couch.

"TK, it wasn't what it looked like. I was trying to push her off me I swear. This is all just a misunderstanding!"

"I should've known from your movie night or the morning Kari was in you bed!" the blonde yelled as Tai looked dissaprovingly at his younger sister."I swear to God Davis, if I didnt have this cast on my left hand already I would kick your ass!"

"TK you have to believe me! I swear, it wasnt me! And come on, cut Kari some slack. She really cares about you. Shes drunk. She wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"I dont know that."

"TK, please,"Davis begged.

"No Davis. As far as i'm concerned, your both dead to me."

Davis felt as if he'd suddenly been stabbed in the back. He was practically at a loss for words,"You don...TK you dont mean that."

"I dont?" he laughed,"I guess we'll find out wont we."

Kari's sobbs grew heavier as Tai put his hand on her back. Matt just shook his head trying to sober up and think,"Maybe you should just hear him out TK? Youve guys have been friends too long to end it like this."

"I dont even want to begin to hear what he has to say."

Davis stared down at the floor feeling guilty as if he'd actually done something wrong."TK please. Im sorry. I tried..."

"Yeah well maybe you shouldve tried a little harder. I mean after everything we've been through Davis...There is nothing you could do or say to make this up to me."

As much as he hated to beg, Davis swallowed his pride. TK had been his closest friend through everything that had happened to him this semester. He'd put up with Davis and looked out for him all semester. Davis couldnt lose TK, not this way or he might just lose it himself. "TK please? What do I have to do? Ill do anything. Just dont do this. I need you!"

"You think I give a fuck what you need anymore? I cant help you! All you do is mope and sit in your room feeling fucking sorry for yourself anyway! Im done Davis, im fucking done. I dont care what happens to you from here on out!"

Matt dropped his jaw and turned to his little brother,"TK what the hell is wrong with you! You didnt even hear him out!"

Tai opened his mouth to back up Matt but his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up with his free hand,"Joe im kind of in the middle of something. This better be important."

All Tai could hear was the sound of Joe's heavy breathing on the other line. "Joe come on, I dont have time for gam-"

"Tai? Tai! I-im glad I got you. Matt wouldnt answer! Tai theres been an accident!"

Tais mouth dropped as Joe continued talking on the other line. "Well is he gonna be okay?"

Matt turned his gaze towards Tai who was turning a pale shade of white. "Tai whats going on?" he asked getting no answer,"Whats going on Tai?"

He ended the call and looked up at Matt seeming almost lost,"There was an accident Matt. Izzys been rushed to the hospital."

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed that chp! hope it was entertaining :) pllllzz comment


	56. Chapter 56

hey guys im back with another update! heres a few more chaps! thanks for all the great feedback i really appreciate it! keep it coming. i do not won digimon

* * *

56

Matt and Tai rushed finally rushed in the door after 15 minutes of arguing with the ladies at the front desk. Sometime hospitals really needed to slack up on the whole "visiting hours only" thing. This was clearly an emergency.

"How is he?" Tai asked walking in. Sora, Mimi and Joe were already sitting in the room. Mimi was on Sora's shoulder crying hysterically as Joe just sat in a chair on the other side.

"He's going to be live im pretty sure," Joe answered.

Tai looked over at the bed where Izzy laid completely knocked out. He didnt look that fine. His face was bruised and cut pretty badly, but not to the point were he was unrecognizable though. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, as well as a few on his arms. Finally, he did have a sling on his right arm.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt asked.

"Im not really sure. Nobody's come in yet and said anything."

Matt just shook his head, this seemed so unreal. He knew something like this could happen at anytime to anybody-even him- but for some reason, he always felt so invincible. "Why was he even driving?" Even though they weren't on the best of terms, Matt knew he'd never want to see anything bad happen to Izzy. He would've had Izzy ride in his car if he would've known.

"I-i, I dont know!" Mimi sobbed heavily in the corner,"I told him I would give him a ride, but I guess he still hates me too much to spend a fifteen minute ride with me!"

Sora tried her best to calm Mimi down but so far nothing had really been working. "He doesnt hate you Mimi."

She heeved harder,"Yes he does! He hates me and this is all my fault!"

Joe sighed,"Dont say that Mimi. Dont take the blame for this. This is nobody's fault okay?"

"No! No, its mine. You know what he told me at the party? He said he's been drunk every day this week! Its because of that thing I had with Matt. And hes using pills now too!"

Tai nervously ran his fingers through his hair. If Izzy had been drunk everyday this week then there was a good possibility..."Shit. I dont know how I didn't notice. I think hes been drunk every day since...well since he found out. There was one day I thought he was sick last week, but I guess looking back...he was probably hungover."

Suddenly it hit Joe too,"Damn Tai you're right! Hes been hungover every morning! I just thought he was having a bad week when I went to wake him up for class, he bitched about having a bad headache and he was super sensitive to the light."

None of them could really believe it. Izzy, drinking excessivly like this? He just didn't seem like the type. Now they were almost all feeling a little guilty. Mimi was still crying on Sora while Matt was staring off into a corner. He was too ashamed to make eye contact with anybody.

"How could we have misse-"Tai started as a tall, white haired doctor walked into the room.

"Hello," he smiled looking around the room,"Im doctor Eric Jones. It doesnt look like any of you are quite old enough to be this young man's parents..."

"I've tried calling them several times,"Joe stated,"They haven't answered the phone. I left a few messages."

Dr. Jones nodded his head,"Hmm I see. Well thats unfortunate, but when they finally call back ensure them that there's not too much to worry about. Everything very serious has been ruled out. Your friend, Koushiro is it?"

"Izzy," Joe corrected.

"Your friend Izzy should be fine. We'll keep him a few days for observation of course bu-"

Sora looked up at the doctor,"So what exactly is wrong with him then?"

The Doctor hesitated. Usually he'd wait and disclose this information to the parents but he'd seen hundreds of wealthy Westbridge kids before and the parents were almost always the same. For some reason, they were just too busy making money to ever really show up. They just paid the hospital bills and had their kids sent back to campus. Ninety-nine percent of the time, the only visitors were other kids.

"He's obviously cut up from the shattered glass of the windshield. He suffered a mild concussion, nothing damaging. His lower back is bruised pretty nicely. After examing him, he doesnt seem to have ruptured any discs or anything like that though, so that will probably just bother him for quite some time but it shouldnt be anything serious. He has a few broken ribs that will definitly cause him some discomfort and pain. Thankfully, not of them punctured any his lungs. Hes quite lucky for that. Finally, he suffered a fractured clavicle, or collarbone, that should heal up just fine in several weeks. All in all, there's nothing too bad, no internal organ damage or anything else we're concerned about for right now."

Everyone seemed to sigh with relief, especially Mimi. If something irreversible would've happened to Izzy, she probably wouldve never forgave herself. If there was one person she actually cared about, whether she would openly admit it or not, it would be Izzy.

"Well if you get a hold of his parents and they have any questions, have one of the nurses come find me," Dr. Jones smiled on his way out to check on another patient.

No one said much after that. Tai took a seat on the floor, Matt leaned against a wall, and Mimis crying finally seemed to let up. When they all began to yawn, they figured it was probably time to leave, until Izzy finally woke up.

Slowly he opened his eyes and rubbed them with his right hand,"Where am I?" he asked weakly and sounding pretty out of it before getting a good look around,"Oh, right. Im in the hospital."

Suddenly Mimi shot up,"Izzy what were you thinking? You could've been killed! I told you I would drive you home! Why didn't you call me?"

Izzy cringed. The sound of her yelling did not do anything to help the headache he'd woken up too. "I did call you...didn't I? I was trying to."

"No you didn't! You didnt call me!"

He shook his head clearly confused. "I swear I did...I went out to my car and I was sitting in the front seat dialing your number...then i-i dropped my phone. I leaned down to grab it and on my way back up...I saw a set of bright headlights then I woke up in an ambulance..."

Tai looked at Izzy with suspician,"Wait? You weren't driving?"

"N-no,"Izzy replied almost sounding unsure,"I went to sit in my car because it was loud inside and I wanted to take Mimi up on her offer for a ride home a-and...and I think some other drunk kid rear ended me."

"Youve got some really shitty luck," Joe pointed out.

Izzy started to laugh but quickly cringed putting his hand to his chest,"oh...ouch."

Joe grimaced feeling bad,"Yeah sorry...I forgot, broken ribs."

"Its okay...," he forced a smile,"so not that I dont appreciate you guys being here and all, but where are like my parents?"

"We haven't been able to reach your parents yet,"Joe answered," but we left messages an-"

After being silent for most of the time, Matt popped out from behind Tai and spoke up,"What the hell are you thinking drinking and poppin' pills Izzy? Thats like begging for trouble."

He was completely surprised. He hadn't even noticed that Matt was there,"Oh...hey Matt," he said awkwardly. Matt was probably the last person he would expect to be here.

"Were you just trying to get yourself hurt?"

Izzy lowered his head. Yeah, he knew what he was doing was pretty stupid. He didn't need to be harrassed, especially by Matt of all people. "No Matt, I was not trying to hurt myself... I was already hurting enough without getting hit by a car, thanks."

Everyone in the room tensed up, hoping that Matt and Izzy would both drop it after that. The last thing they wanted or needed right now was a fight. Mimi wiped her eyes, struggling not to cry again, "Please dont do this right now. Can we just give that a rest and talk about it later?"

Matt shrugged and turned away from everyone as Izzy rolled his eyes,"You would like that huh?" he said under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Mimi's face turned red and she quickly turned it from anyone's view. "No, Izzy...its just-its just you should probably be resting no-"

"Me? But Mimi, what about you? Youre gonna have to stop being sooo selfless, and think about you more now...especially now that youve got a lot more to worry about, like this b-"

"Izzy stop!" she yelled, trying to cut him off.

Rolling his eyes, Izzy sighed,"Oh? So I guess you haven't told anybody else yet?"

She shook her head no. Honestly he'd figured everyone would know by now. She had said it at the party. He knew a few people had heard. They had to have.

Everyone was looking over at Mimi in curiousity. Sora was waiting to see if she would tell, and the boys waiting to hear what she had to tell. Nervous and confused, she just fidgeted with her hands,"I-I think I should probably go..."

* * *

Sunday night Sora sat on Tai's bed talking to him as if they'd never lost touch. She felt a lot better now that she knew they could go back to being friends again. It was comforting.

After a pause in conversation Sora saw an opportunity to ask about Friday night. They had yet to talk about it and she needed to know what that was all about.

"Tai?"

He looked up at her from his spot on the other side of the bed,"Yeah? What's up?"

"How drunk were you Friday night?"

"Pretty drunk," he laughed,"Why?"

"B-because you know...I was wondering about the room and if you were just really drunk or something else or what?" she rambled.

Tai just smiled,"I told you Sora, I was drunk but I still knew what was going on."

"O-oh..."

There was an awkward pause before Tai filled the silence,"You know you're the only girl I've ever been with Sora?"

She began to blush,"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Ive never slept with anyone else. Ive hardly dated since then too," Tai admitted honestly,

"Why?"

"I dont know. I just didnt like getting to attached. They never really compared to you, and I guess I was always scared they would leave in the end...and most of the few I actually dated, did."

She suddenly felt guilty knowing that was most likely because of her. Sadly, she couldn't say to Tai that he was the only guy she'd ever been with either,"Wow Tai. Im sorry. I feel like thats my fault."

"Dont be sorry. Its okay. I just have bad luck I guess," Tai shrugged and laughed.

Sora smiled,"So where exactly are we going from here?"

"I dont know. We'll just have to see I guess," he said moving closer to Sora and placing his lips on hers. They kissed for several minutes before Tai slowly began to use his hands. He pulled her close to him and worked his hands up to the back of her shirt. He just about to unhook her bra when they heard the sound of people walking around and a door closing.

"I thought we were supposed to be alone most of the night," Sora said.

Tai looked towards his door in frustration,"I thought so too. Who the hell is that?"

He grabbed Sora's hand and led her out of his room, down the hallway and into the living room when June sat on the couch crying as Joe held her.

Joe looked up as they walked in and Tai mouthed,"whats wrong with June?" He shrugged in reply.

"I was on my way to the library when she came out of nowhere just crying. I was gonna walk her back to her dorm, but she didnt want to go so I brought her here. She hasn't told me what's wrong."

Finally she took a deep breath, enough to breifly stop crying. "Joe, I-i just dont know what to do..."

"About what?" he asked.

"Davis! He's been in my dorm with me all weekend. He showed up late friday night worse off then he's been all semester."

"Whats wrong with him?"

"I dont know. He hasnt said a word to me all weekend! He just lays in my bed facing the wall. Sometimes he cries for hours. Hes been waking me up at night because hes constantly tossing and turning and he'll even scream. Hes been begging in his sleep. He'll reapeat 'no' and 'please' over and over. Hell barely talk when hes awake though. I feel like I have to check on him every five minutes just to make sure nothing's happened to him. He wont even tell me whats wrong. Its driving me crazy! Hes been seeing that psychiatrist but all she does is prescribe is more meds! She hasnt helped anything!" she began to cry again.

"You said he came to your dorm late Friday night?" Tai asked shyly. He was pretty sure this had something to do with the fight that had occured.

June nodded her head,"Yes. Why? Do you know something?"

Tai looked off towards the kitchen, just to avoid Junes eye contact. He felt almost guilty for knowing. "He had a really big fight with TK that night. TK saw Davis with Kari and he stopped talking to either of them because of it. I know Kari's been really down all weekend too."

June began to wipe her eyes and calm down,"D-davis? With Kari?"

Tai shrugged,"He said that he didnt do anything but TK doesnt believe him."

June wasn't sure what to make of that. She wasnt there, how would she know? Maybe Davis had messed up and now he was punishing himself for it. Or maybe he hadnt messed up and was being punished for no reason? "Did you believe him Tai?"

Not sure, he thought back to Friday night for a few seconds before giving an answer,"Yeah...I guess I did."

* * *

"So you mean you haven't heard?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes knowing the person on the other line could obviously not see her. "No clearly I haven't heard. Are you just gonna waste my time or tell me or what?"

"Okay well Bobby heard from Becky who heard from Eli who said that Lora overheard Brian-"

"Look I dont give a shit who heard what from who! Just tell me!" Bridgette yelled becoming increasingly frustrated. Some people could be so stupid sometimes.

"Im just like soo surprised she hasn't told you yet...anyways, Kyle and Jenna were listening to Mimi and Izzy fight friday night at the party or whatever...Mimis totally pregnant and Izzy says its not his! Jenna said he accused it of being Matts or Davis'!"

Bridgette almost dropped her phone in complete surprise. How could Mimi not tell her? Werent they still friends? Anger and feelings of betrayel suddenly came over her.

"Bridgette?...Bridgette? Are you like still there or whatever?"

"I-ill call you back," she stuttered into the phone before hanging up. She had a few dozen other phone calls she needed to make.

* * *

Ken poked his head into TK's room and the looked over at Cody.

"Well, whats he doing?" Cody asked. Ken shrugged.

"Im not sure...I think hes already asleep."

Cody shook his head as he and Ken walked down the hallway. "I think he misses her."

"Yeah?" asked Ken, confused by Cody's random statement,"Why would you say that?"

"I walked by his room last night and his door was open. He was sleep talking and asking for Kari."

"Really?"

Cody just nodded.

"I haven't seen Kari or Davis all weekend."

Cody took a seat on the couch,"Me either. Do you think they really did anything?"

Shrugging, Ken opened the fridge and pulled out a drink,"I know for sure that she tried. She told Yolei...but I really dont think Davis did."

"Me either, thats not like him. I dont see why TK doesnt see it that way."

Ken sipped his drink and leaned against the counter,"I think TK feels really betrayed right now, and needs somebody to blame."

"So blame Kari."

"TK likes her too much to stay mad at her for long and he would never think that way of Kari. She'll say she was drunk, they'll be together again next week even if TK has proof that it was all Kari. Hell still be angry, and he'll just put it all on Davis instead of just accepting that it wasn't him. Its just easier for TK to believe what he wants to believe."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! review plz


	57. Chapter 57

i do not own digimon

* * *

57

Mimi lay in her bed fast asleep Sunday night when a call at almost two in the morning stirred her out of her sleep. She checked her caller ID to see that it was Matt. Rolling her eyes, she was gonna be pissed if he was calling her by mistake this early in the morning.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Mimi?"

"Who else would it be Matt? This is my phone. Look this better be important beca-"

"Is what everyone saying true?" he asked. He sounded frantic and panicky. That was nothing like the usual relaxed Matt.

"I dont even know what you're talking about Matt. What is everybody saying?"

She could hear Matt inhale a deep breath on the other line before he answered. "...that you're pregnant."

Everything in her wanted to curl up, cry and panick but she knew she couldn't. How in the hell had everyone found out. She'd only told Sora and Izzy. They couldn't have told anybody right? Mimi was drawing a blank and she could feel her hands beginning to shake. The only thing she could think of was to lie,"What? Are you kidding me? No Matt im not pregnant. Its just a stupid rumor okay? If thats all you wanted, im going back to bed."

"Whew," he sighed over the phone in sheer relief,"Thank God. For a second there I was really scared. Im definitly not ready to hear anybody call me daddy."

"Good night Matt."

"G'night Mimi."

After hearing the 'click' on the other line she set the phone down beside her. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to fall back asleep. If Matt had heard by now, who hadn't? She closed her eyes hoping the morning would never come and she wouldn't have to find out.

* * *

TK, Ken, and Cody sat at the usual lunch table Monday afternoon while the girls had opted to eat at another table and Davis sat with June.

Ken and Cody seemed to have no problem making small talk but TK seemed completely distracted most of the time.

"TK!" Cody practically yelled in his ear startling him.

"Huh-wha?"

"I said basketball tryouts are next week right? When do you get your cast off?"

He looked around appearing to be thinking,"umm...sometime this weekend I think."

Cody nodded and then took a moment to try and see what TK was looking at. He tapped Ken and pointed for him to look. Ken simply shook his head. "TK are you alright?" he asked.

"What? Yeah. Why would you ask me that?"

"You've been sitting here spending half the lunch staring at Kari."

Almost immediatly his face turned red with embaressment. Was it really the obvious? "N-no im not."

"Yes. You are."

"You haven't forgiven her have you?" Cody said very seriously.

"No. I havent. We havent even talked about it..."

The two couldn't help but notice how sad TK sounded about that.

"Have you talked to Davis?"

"No!" TK said harshly, turning his attention to where Davis was sitting and glaring.

"Maybe you should," Ken began to suggest.

TK just laughed brushing it off as a joke,"Yeah,_ right_."

* * *

"You know Tai told me about Friday? Why dont you go talk to him?" June asked her little brother. She was sitting with him, just the two of them, during lunch. He'd spent most of his time looking like he wanted to go say something to TK.

June sighed, she knew Davis really didn't want to be there. He only was because she'd made him. She'd also forced him to get up and go to class that morning too. He needed to start doing things to help distract him from being so depressed.

Davis just dropped his eyes. "I cant. Im pretty sure he hates me."

"I dont think he hates you Davis. Hes just upset im sure, but I doubt he hates you."

Davis looked up and then placed a fry in his mouth,"Sure he doesnt. Thats why he's glaring at me right now...m-maybe I should leave."

He started to get up but June quickly stopped him,"No. Dont do that. Leaving isnt going to help anythi-"

Davis started to look almost shaken. "I cant just sit h-here June, not when I know that he hates me. I-i just cant." He sounded almost panicked. Nervously and quickly he bagan to stick fries in his mouth just to have something to do with his hands. June could see that something was wrong. It was like being around TK made Davis uncomfortable and guilty, even though he'd supposedly done nothing wrong.

"Davis are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

She nodded, wanting to accept that as a believable answer when they both knew it was not. "Davis...you didnt do anything with Kari with you? Not that im saying you did, but did you?"

"No."

She was silent for a long time, "...oh."

"You dont believe me." It wasnt really a question so much as it was a statement, maybe even an accusation.

"N-no Davis I do I-"

"No you dont... Or you wouldnt have even asked."

"Davis dont say that."

"Im leaving," he said picking up his stuff. This time June didnt bother to stop him. She knew he wasnt going to come back, even if she begged.

* * *

"I mean yeah Yolei, I feel bad. I really messed up."

Yolei forked a large chunk of salad in her mouth,"What the hell were you even thinking?" she asked between bites.

"I dont know...I do like Davis," Kari admitted,"Not as much as TK though."

Rolling her eyes, Yolei huffed. She really didnt understand Kari sometimes. She could just as bad as any other teen, yet so innocent and naive. "I like Davis too Kari. He's nice and cute or whatever but...are you sure you really like him or did you just feel really bad for him? I mean cuz i feel bad for him to and all but Im not gonna hook up with him because of it."

"Thats just cuz you and Davis are strictly friends."

"Your point?"

"I guess I feel bad for him, yeah but thats not why I did it. I do like Davis but I really like TK. I shouldve known that all along. But its gonna be hard to convince TK to take me back."

Yolei sighed and gave Kari her an honest answer,"Yeah, it will be. Once you break a guys trust, its hard to earn it back. Lets say TK does take you back, hes gonna question everything youre doing. Where are you? Who are you with? No youre not. Youre lying? When are you coming back? Blah blah blah blah...its gonna be never ending."

* * *

Mimi just couldn't take it anymore. Currently, she was on her way back to her dorm to be by herself and cry. Atleast she was hoping she would make it that far without crying. All she'd heard all day was whispers behind her back about being pregnant. It a matter of days it seemed like everyone knew.

At first she'd been defending herself and saying it wasnt true, but by the end of the day she had given up. The only way this was going to go away was if she changed it herself.

* * *

June wandered around campus not really focusing on anything around her. All she honestly wanted was some time to think about what to do to help Davis, who was currently in her dorm right now. Momoe had seen how stressed she was and told her to get some air while she checked on Davis, so thats what June was currently trying to do.

She wasnt really getting anywhere when she accidently ended up bumping into the back of somebody. "hey watch i-oh, umm hey Mimi." Standing in front of her was Mimi crying lightly.

"Hey June," the girl sniffled in reply.

"Yeah...sorry about bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention to where i was going an-"

Mimi was barely listening "Really June. I-i-its fine."

June nodded awkwardly,"alright." She turned and began to walk away but couldn't help the urge to turn back around again. "Mimi?"

"Hmm?" replied Mimi turning around and wiping her eyes.

"I-is it...is it true what theyre saying? You, know about you being pregnant?" June paused but Mimi didn't answer,"I just wanted to know, you know because well...is there a chance it could be Davis'? Mimi, honestly? Please, I know we haven't really ever gotten along and im sorry. But you have to understand, he has a right to know if there is..."

Mimi couldnt bring herself to make eye contact with June, but she couldnt force herself to lie either. Sure Davis probably had a right to know, but she hadnt told Matt either...

Mimi found herself nodding while June just sighed. "I-i knew it..."

"Please dont tell anyone June, well other than Davis I guess if you want...I honestly dont know if its his or Izzys or Matt, but no one really knows and im-tell him im gonna get rid of it."

"What?"

"Im not keeping this baby June. So make sure to mention that if you tell Davis. I just cant-i cant do this."

June was at a loss for words. Nothing that was coming to her mind seemed like the right thing to say,"Mimi i...I...look..." June took a moment to compose herself and then sighed,"Mimi im so sorry for everything."

She shrugged looking away,"Yeah. After all of this, I guess I am too. Hating eachother and everything we used to fight about is starting to seem so stupid now huh?"

"Yeah," she half smiled,"I guess it is."

Mimi and June were both silent as they took in what was currently happening. Finally out of the blue Mimi asked,"Will it hurt June? You know, losing a baby?"

She looked at the emotional girl unsure of how to really answer,"I dont know Mimi. I didnt abort mines. I lost it naturally."

"I know, Davis told me...but did it?"

"I mean of course. I felt like maybe if I wouldve done something differently things wouldve been different. I dont know..."

Mimi sighed,"Would it be too much to ask you to come with me? Sora cant go and y-youre the only person who can kind if relate and honestly, im just so scared."

"I dont know Mimi..."

"Please June?" she begged,"I know this is wierd and I wouldnt ask but my dad couldnt come down here to go. I think he was too dissapointed in me really..."

June couldnt help but feel bad. No matter how awkward it might be, Mimi was genuinly asking her to go and help her get through something no one else could. Shed feel terrible if she said no,"S-sure Mimi. Ill go with you..."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! review pllllz


	58. Chapter 58

i do not own digimon

* * *

58

"So he's gay?" Tai asked from Sora's bed. He was staring at the ceiling while she was doing uer homework at her desk,"I thought you two were gonna have a thing."

"No, hes gay. Atleast thats what he said. Dissapointing huh?," she joked with a lie,"cuz hes gorgeous."

Tai glared at her before rolling his eyes. He didnt find that as funny,"Yeah hes beautiful. If I was gay id definitly date him...no! Its not dissapoiting at all."

"It is to every straight girl on campus."

"Isnt every girl straight? We have lesbians on this campus? Ive never seen any, thats the real dissapointment."

"Ha funny," replied Sora sarcastically.

Tai's arms shot up in defense "Im kidding! You know I have a gay friend," he smiled,"We should hook them up."

"I dont think ive ever played matchmaker, I wouldnt know how to do it."

Tai shrugged,"Me either, but it cant be that hard right?"

"I guess not. I could ask Roxanne to help us I guess. You know she has a thing for Izzy? I saw them together at the party."

Tai laughed,"For Izzy? Really? He seems a little for her, then again he had you and Mimi."

Sora rolled her eyes and groaned, if Tai didnt stop messing with her she was going to kill him. "Tai Kamiya I swear to God you drive me crazy!"

He flashed her a cute and charming smile,"Yeah, but in a good way right?"

"Uggh! N-" Sora was cut off by Mimi poking her head in her room.

"Sora could I talk to you for a second in my room?"

Confused, Sora shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. Ill be right back Tai."

He just nodded as Sora walked off following Mimi. He laid there for a few seconds before deciding to take this opportunity to get up and use the bathroom before she got back. He stood up and entered the hallway but he passed he saw Mimis door was cracked just a bit and he could hear her crying.

_"Sora I dont know what to do," she said,"I told Matt I wasnt pregnant but I told June I was."_

_"Why'd you do that?"_

_"I dunno. I guess I just feel really sorry for Davis and he has a right to know..."_

_"But Matt didnt?"_

_Mimi sighed,"Should I call him back and tell him? Ive already made up my mind though Sora. I want to abort it."_

_"Oh gosh...really Mimi? Do you think hell wanna know if youre just gonna do that?"_

_"I dont know. I wish I hadnt told June or Izzy. Its gonna kill him and Davis."_

_"So what? Is this your way of trying to save Matt?"_

_"I dont know, I just know I dont want to go back and tell him."_

_"Well at the end of the day its your choice Mimi...if you dont want to tell him then dont tell him."_

Tai was in complete shock. Just this morning Matt had been telling him how relieved he was, but obviously she had been lying to him. Tai had to tell him didnt he? He couldnt keep that from him...but then again it wasnt really any of his business, he had been eavesdropping. He was completely torn and had no one to talk to.

* * *

Davis walked into his dorm with his head down. He was just trying to shower and go back to June's. He hadn't been staying there in an attempt to give TK some space and cool down. Maybe if he stayed away for a little bit TK would be ready to hear him out.

Inside Ken and TK were in the living room and Cody was in the kitchen. "Hey Davis," Ken greeted.

TK rolled his eyes,"What are you doing? Kari's not here if thats who youre looking for."

Ken shot TK a death glare that he just pretended not to see it.

Davis just looked down at his feet,"I-im sorry," he whispered timidly.

"Yeah Im sure you are."

"TK whats your problem?" Ken said to him between gritted teeth.

TK turned towards Ken, "He is."

"I swear I didnt do anything with her TK. Im so sorry."

"Yeah Davis, well so am I." TK spat. He then got up and walked down the hall to his room slamming his door.

* * *

Izzy sat in his bed bored out of his mind. There was nothing on TV, he had nothing to read, and he had no laptop. He was going crazy. His parents had been in and out all day but left earlier to go eat something other than hospital food. They would officially leave after Izzy was discharged the next day.

There was a knock at his door and he yelled "come in!" for whoever was on the other side.

In walked Roxanne with a big shy smile. "Hi Izzy...is this a good time?"

"Umm yeah, sure."

Her smile grew as she felt more welcome, though she still felt a bit nervous. Sure, theyd texted alot and she and Izzy had hung out Friday at the party, but he had been drunk and that could've meant anything.

"So how are feeling? Bad?" she asked standing at the foot of his bed. She felt so shy suddenly, like maybe she shouldnt have came. Maybe he didnt want her there.

"Its not bad," Izzy said indifferently,"Coulda been worse I suppose."

"Worse? You look bad enough now. Whats all wrong with you?"

"Nothing terrible. A few broken ribs, my back hurts, and I broke my collarbone so I get to wear this sling for a few weeks," he said looking at his sling in irritation. There was nothing worse then not being able to use your dominant hand,"Are you gonna carry my books for me until it comes off?"

Roxanne didnt say anything but her face turned red as she smiled.

Izzy laughed,"There we go! Smile and loosen up. You seem really nervous, like im dying or something."

She took a seat on the edge of Izzys bed, "Sorry. I guess I was a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I-i dont know. I just thought maybe you wouldnt want me to visit you or something..."

The red head couldnt help but be a little surprised. Why would she think that? "What would give you that idea?"

She shrugged,"We just met. Were not that close. We've talked a few times, but you were super drunk so..."

Izzy blushed with embaressment at the last point,"Well that doesnt mean anything. Were still friends an-"

"Friends?" Roxanne let slip out.

He cocked his head to one side,"Yeah...arent we?"

"Y-yeah. We are I guess..."

Trying to gage what it was Roxanne wanted, Izzy asked,"...Unless you want to be more than that?"

Instantly, her face was betraying her. She could feel in growing hot and bright red as she stared at the tiles on the ground. "No! No...well maybe."

"Its fine," Izzy said in an attempt to reassure her,"Dont be embaressed or anything, gee im not that bad am I?"

Roxanne just smiled,"Noo, I guess not."

"Ha, I didnt think so."

"Well...what do you think of me?"

Playfully, Izzy shrugged,"Umm youre alright I guess." He chuckled as Roxanne pouted to herself.

"Thats it? Just alright...you guess?"

"Well I guess youre nice too, and youre kind of cool to talk to. You might be funny, maybe and I might think youre pretty..."

He watched as her face lit up,"Really?"

"Yeah, really," he said non chelantly, but Roxanne felt truely flattered.

"So...does that mean you like me back," she wondered innocently like a little kid in elementary school.

"Well, yeah."

"Like that?..."

"Oh!...,"Izzy laughed awkwardly,"... Well yeah."

* * *

"D-Davis can we talk for a second?" June asked as she stood in her doorway. It was only eight but he was already asleep in her bed. She couldnt argue though, hed done everything shed asked today. Davis had gone to all of his classes, hed went with her to lunch, hed done his homework, eaten and showered.

"Do we have to?" he groaned from under the cover,"I really dont feel like talking right now June."

"Its really important Davis. It cant wait."

Davis rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. June sighed, she didnt want to deliver this news but he had to know and shed rather he hear it from her then from somewhere else.

She took a seat in front of him on her bed,"Davis i...i umm talked to Mimi today."

He seemed to be interested but she honestly wasnt sure. You never knew anymore with Davis. "She umm told me that s-she," June teared up,"Davis shes pregnant."

His face looked almost white as he tried to process what he had just heard. June had to be kidding. There was no way... "W-what?" was all he could manage to say at first. After a minute or two he finally asked, "I-is it...is it mine?"

"It could be," June replied honestly,"But she doesnt know Davis."

He couldn't bring himself to look at June, he was so distraught. He wasnt sure what to say or think. So many thoughts were racing through his mind.

What if it was his? He wasnt old enough to be a father. His mom would be so dissapointed. His father would kill him.

"When will she know?" he asked.

June sighed and looked away. This part would be even harder then saying she was pregnant in tge first place,"She wont."

"What? I dont understand, why not?"

"Shes getting an abortion Davis." She conviently left out that Mimi had asked her to go and she was actually going. That would just make things worse she knew. It was just better if he didnt know.

Davis opened his mouth but couldn't speak. He felt like he was going to choke. Most teenage boys would probably feel relieved but he didn't. He felt disgusted, sick to his stomach. He had never been a real fan of abortion, atleast not for himself. It just felt so wrong. What if the baby was his? How could he live with that guilt? Not that he'd ever know. To him not knowing was worse than being the father. But even worse was knowing she was going to abort the baby, possibly his baby, and there was nothing he could do about it. That crushed him worst of all.

"Davis are you okay?"

He didnt say anything as he was too busy trying to choke back guilty tears. All he could think was that this was his fault. Maybe if he had done something, anything, differently this wouldnt be happening to him. Maybe if he wasn't so worthless, things like this wouldn't happen to him. All he seemed to do anymore was cause problems for the people around him like June, TK, Mimi.

"Davis?..."

June could see the tears starting to flow from Davis' eyes as he tried to hide his face from her. He turned and layed back down in his usual position facing the wall. Unsure of what else to do or say, June just layed down beside Davis and placed her arm around his chest and held him.  
"Its gonna be okay," she said, though these days she barely seemed to believe it herself.

She wasnt sure how long they had been laying there before Davis finally said something. As he calmed down and began to catch his breath he softly cried,"I just dont understand what im doing wrong June...why do these things keep happening to me? Sometimes I just feel like giving up."

She didn't have an answer. As much as June wished she could tell him a reason, she had nothing. Davis hadn't done anything just terrible, but it seemed like he just had really terrible luck lately. Of all the people she knew, her brother was the last person who deserved any of this. "I-i dont know Davis..."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! review plzzzzz


	59. Chapter 59

hey guys! just coming back with a few more updates! hope u enjoy!and thnx so much for all the great reviews! i do not own digimon

* * *

59

Wednesday afternoon Kari walked down the hallway on her way to the library to kill some class time. She had finished the assignment early and asked to go "study", which would probably consist of sitting in the back reading magazines.

It was pretty empty so she grabbed a few magazines from the front and made her way to a secluded table in the back behind some bookcases. She was sure she was alone, until she saw TK checking out books on a shelf not too far from.

_I hope he doesnt see me_, she prayed nervously. She had yet officially talk to him but it seemed that she was about to get her chance when he started walking in her direction.

Awkwardly, she greeted him first, "Hey TK..."

He looked around for a second before seeing her,"Oh...hey Kari. I didn't even see you there."

_DAMN IT!_ She mentally kicked herself after realizing that TK wasnt coming to her but going towards another bookshelf in her direction.

Stuck in an awkward situation, Kari figured now was as good a time as any to apologize. "Are you really busy? Can we talk a second?"

He looked around and shrugged before taking a seat,"Yeah, sure. Why not? Its about Friday right?"

"Well, yeah. I dont want to make excuses or anything...I just wanted to apologize. Im sorry and I completely understand if you're not ready to forgive me. I know its only been a few days."

TK just nodded at first while he twiddled his thumbs thinking of what to say,"I...its like...whar happened Kari? I thought you really liked me?"

"I do TK, but sometimes people do stupid things. I dont know what I was thinking. I guess I let my curiousity get the better of me for a second there..."

"You told me you and Davis werent having a thing."

"We weren't. We still arent." TK just rolled his eyes brushing her last statement off,"Look Im sorry I hurt you TK an-"

"I forgive you Kari," he interupted,"Ive just been waiting for you to say you're sorry because I really miss you, okay? So you dont have to keep apologizing."

She half smiled,"Okay...thanks TK." Kari paused for a second as she and TK just sat there before wondering,"TK...youre not still mad at Davis are you?"

He suddenly switched from being content to irritated,"I dont want to talk about him."

"But TK he didnt do-"

"Look Kari, I know what I saw okay! I dont want to talk about it!"

"You cant just forgive me and not forgive him!"

Angrily, TK stood up from the table to leave,"I can do whatever I want okay?" then he saw Kari's startled face and softened,"Im sorry...Ill see you later."

* * *

Tai sat in his room staring at his math book too distracted to actually do a problem, not that he really liked doing math anyway. Either way, he couldn't get what he'd overheard in Sora's dorm out of his mind. He wanted to tell Matt but at the same time he didnt really feel like it was his place.

Just as he was trying to decide he heard someone calling his name. It was Izzy, who'd been released the day before. "Yeah?" he asked opening the door into his bedroom. He laid propped up on his bed with his computer on his lap catching up on school work.

"Would it be too much to ask for some water?" he said feeling embaressed and needy. As much as he wanted to just endure the pain and get it himself, he knew his room mates would kill him if they saw him up unnecessarily. He was supposed to resting his back and chest, orders of Dr. Jones.

"Sure." He returned a few minutes with a glass and handed it to Izzy.

Izzy took the glass but not without noticing the look of distress on Tai's face. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Hmm?" Tai replied, pretending not to have heard what Izzy had asked him. He began to make his way to the door hoping Izzy would drop it.

He didnt, he simply repeated himself, "I asked you whats wrong?"

"Oh...nothing. Nothings wrong. I-im fine."

"Yeah right," Izzy challenged, seeing right through Tai's lie. "Come on, spill it."

Sighing in defeat, Tai gave in. "Okay, I was hanging out with Sora when Mimi came in and asked to talk to her. I hadnt planned to, but ending up eavesdropping and now I really wish I hadn't because I found out Mimi lied to Matt about being pregnant."

"Oh," was all Izzy could manage to say.

"Yeah and she isnt going to tell him, even though she told you and Davis, because shes getting that abortion anyway an-"

"Wait what?" Izzy said perking up,"shes getting an abortion?"

Mentally Tai kocked himself in the face,"yeah...s-she didnt tell you? She told Davis..."

Izzy wasnt sure whether to be angry or upset,"No she didnt tell me! I had no idea!"

"Sorry," Tai cringed. Hed assumed Izzy had know, but clearly he was mistaken. He felt terrible for being the bearer of bad news.

They both sat in silence for several minutes. Tai awkwardly looked around the room and Izzy rubbed his temples in thought. Finally he spoke up saying,"You gotta tell him Tai. He deserves to know."

"I dont know if its my business. We see how you reacted just now..."

"Yeah, but atleast I knew she was pregnant in the first place. Matt knows nothing."

"Maybe its better that way," Tai shrugged wishing that were true.

"I think we both know its not..."

* * *

Sora laughed at another one of Tais cheesey jokes as they walked down the hallway to lunch. Suddenly she found that she was laughing alone as Tai seemed distracted. She saw that he was looking at someone and she turned her own face to see who. It was that Tiffany girl and she was walking with some guy.

"Tai?" she said tapping his shoulder.

He brushed her off and replied without redirecting his eyes,"Huh? What?"

"Are you gonna look at me?"

He huffed as Tiffany walked out of his sight and finally turned towards Sora,"Yeah? Whats up?"

"Whats going on with you and that girl Tai?"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion,"What girl? What are you talking about?"

"Come on," she said rolling her eyes,"I know you had a thing. Im not crazy. I saw you two together sometimes. She was all over you."

Tai stared at his feet while Sora talked and dug his hands into his pockets. What was he supposed to tell her? Anyone sane would know that whole "relationship" was a mess to stay the least, he knew that. The fact that he missed her sometimes was even worse, but he couldnt say that to Sora. Not when it felt like he finally had her back in his life. He was doing his best to keep her there this time, but talking about Tiffany too much would definitly ruin what he had going now. He knew that.

"Okay, so maybe we had a brief thing. It doesnt matter its over now."

"Oh," Sora stared down at her own feet awkwardly. As much as she didnt want to know, she did. "What happened? Why didnt it work?"

Suddenly Tai stopped,"Sora, I really dont think we should talk about this..."

"Why not? I-i thought we-never mind. Im sorry I asked."

As Sora walked silently, Tai kept up a few steps behind her. He sighed finally giving in,"She...had some problems."

"Hmm?" Sora asked stopping.

"Tiffany, she was...she had some things going on personally and she couldnt go through them and be with me," he said giving a cheap rendition of what really happened.

Sora nodded seeming to understand mostly. "Do you miss her?" she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

He shrugged,"Sure, I do. But its not the first time somebody's ever left me...or the worst," he glanced at Sora who knew exactly who he was referring to,"I'll get over it sooner or later."

Sora felt slightly guilty hearing Tai express the fact that she'd caused him pain that he clearly wasnt over. "The way you got over me?" she asked shyly, afraid of the answer she might get. It had only been a few days since her and Tai had "made up". He was still hurt she knew, and feared at any time he would get up and leave just to hurt her back.

"What are you talking about Sora?" he sighed. Yeah he still thought about Tiffany, but he'd be lying if he said he hadnt thought about every girl that had ever left him. Sora had left a lasting impression on Tai. That wa for sure,"Does it look like I ever got over you?"

* * *

"Come on Momoe, just tell me im not crazy," June said as she stared across the counter at her friend. She needed someone to reassure her that going with Mimi, her former enemy, wasnt as psychotic as it sounded.

Momoe rolled her eyes,"June lets be honest. Youre going with Mimi, a girl you previously hated, to support her as she aborts her semi-secret baby. Does that not sound crazy? What made you agree?"

"I dont know, she looked so helpless! And I felt sorry for her, you know after the whole with my baby. Being pregnant as a teen is confusing and she doesnt know anyone else whos been through what she has. Im the closest and she asked me personally. I couldnt say no, im not heartless."

June watched as her friend just shrugged,"I dont know June. I just think you're barking up the wrong tree here but hey, thats just me. So you wont be here to write out the new cheer info flyers for winter Saturday?"

"No, im sorry. Just make it without me. I would say have Davis help you but im having him go back to his own dorm Friday night because Joes coming by. But Hannah or Dana or somebody will pick it up and give them to everybody and post them around campus okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Izzy lay in his bed, his glass of water empty. He was also beginning to get hungry. Since no one else was there, he figured it wouldn't matter if just got it himself right? Besides, he hated having other people do stuff for him anyway.

He knew he was sore so he didnt move too fast, but he did his best to swing his legs off the side of his bed and stand up. Almost immediatly his back began to hurt, as did his chest but he just had to endure. He tried to convince himself that it was that bad as he used his good arm to lean against the wall and walk towards the kitchen. By the time he made it to the counter, he felt like it had taken him at least twenty minutes.

He took a second to lean on the counter and hope that some of the pain would subside. As he did, he heard a key turn the front door and Matt walked in. At first he didnt seem to notice, but the momeny he saw Izzy leaning on the counter he ran over to him.

"What the hell do you think youre doing?" he asked him taking putting his shoulder under Izzys arm.

"I was going to the kitchen, im fine. Let me go," Izzy struggled weakly, getting no where.

"Yeah, sure," Matt continued to walk Izzy in the direction of his room and help him into his bed.

"Izzy, look i dont care if youre still mad at me okay? Im not gonna let you walk around while youre clearly in pain. Whatever you need, just ask me. Ill get it."

Izzy scowled at first but then sighed in defeat. Walking that far killed his back, and standing made it harder for him to breath. He would have to accept help from Matt and he knew it.

"Izzy im sorry about everything okay. I know im the last person you want to deal with right now, but we've been friends for a long time. All things aside, I just want to help you. I want to make up for everything-Mimi, the accident, the drinking. If it wasnt for me you wouldnt..." He trailed off. He couldnt help but feel responsible and guilty. The whole reason he and Izzy werent still friends right now, was his fault. He'd started everything.

Izzy rolled his eyes,"Shut up Matt, please. I dont know whyd you even say that? This isnt your fault and its not Mimis okay?"

"But-"

"No. If you wanna feel guilty for anything its sleeping with Mimi. Everything after that was me okay? I made all those decisions on my own. Gee stop throwing yourself this depressing pity party."

Matt cracked a smile, it was nice to see a glimpse of the old Izzy. He missed him and he knew he'd messed everything up."Izzy?" he started.

"What? Is it something depressing?"

Matt smirked,"I dont know, probably."

Izzy groaned,"What?"

"Im so sorry Izzy. I know I fucked everything up, I shouldnt have gotten into that with you at lunch that day. I regret everything. It wasnt worth it. I know that doesnt fix everything but Im sorry."

"Yeah youre right, that doesnt fix everything...," stated Izzy. He was still kind of upset, but after everything that had happened to him and the choices he had made, he'd definitly rethought some things. He half smiled up at Matt who was anxiously waiting for him to finish,"But its a start."

* * *

"Yeah, we talked in the library and I...forgave her."

Ken dropped his head into his hands as Cody just rolled his eyes. "You're kidding right?" Cody asked in disbelief.

TK shook his head,"No..."

"TK what are you think-" Cody started but Ken stopped him.

"TK do you think that was a good idea? Forgiving her so quickly? She cheated on you not even a week ago! Besides you havent even heard Davis' end of the sto-"

"I dont care about Davis or his end of the story."

Cody threw his hands up,"But you'll forgive Kari? She hit on him! Shes a sl-"

"Look TK, were not saying dont be friends. We like Kari, shes a nice girl amd shes fun and so on but...We just dont want to see you get hurt again."

TK raised an eyebrow,"What? Do you think Im gonna go back to her?"

"Arent you?"

"...so what if I am?"

* * *

okay there u go! hope u enjoyed plz review


	60. Chapter 60

i do not own digimon

* * *

60

June still couldn't believe what she was doing as she sat behind the wheel of Mimi's car early Saturday afternoon. Sora had had some game she couldnt miss so it was just her and Mimi.

"Are you ready?" she asked starting up the car.

Mimi nodded,"I guess so. Im as ready as ill ever be."

June drove for a little while in silence. They were heading to a clinic about an hour or so away from campus. It wasn't really awkward, but it was depressing. What were you supposed to talk about on the way to aborting someone's baby?

Finally June asked a question that had been bugging her most of the ride,"So I understand why Sora couldnt come and your dad too, but why'd you ask me? Why not Chizuru or Bridgette or Matt or Izzy?"

"Umm," she started,"Chizuru and I had a fight. Izzy only has one good arm and I havent told him about the abortion. Matt doesnt know im pregnant and Bridgette, well I just couldnt ask her. I couldnt even tell her. Im just so ashamed you know? I feel so stupid...i thought I was so careful. I never thought I'ld have to do this. I didnt want her to know because I know she'd look at me differently. Everybody would.

You seemed like a good choice, well because you knew already and youve been pregnant and well I dont know. I just like you were close enough because youre related to Davis."

June nodded,"Why didnt you do it another day? So you could do it with Sora?"

Mimi sighed,"Well we had that short fall out over Izzy. Were still friends and were still close but, it would be wierd having her come with me to get rid of what might possibly be Izzys baby."

"Yeah, I guess that is a bit awkward."

"Yeah, I know this is random...but I appreciate it June. Really."

"Yeah, I know Mimi."

* * *

"Sora told me that Mimi was going 'out of town' today to go shopping but I think shes doing it today," Tai said to Izzy nervously. Who seemed to agree.

"Probably. I cant believe shes going through with it..." Izzy took a deep breath and exhaled calmly.

"Are you releaved?"

The red head took a second to think and then shook his head,"Surprisingly no. You think this would make me feel better but I just keep thinking 'what if its mine?' you know?"

Tai nodded pretending to understand a feeling he knew he had no idea about. He stared down at his feet awkwardly as Izzy buried his face in his hands and sighed. When he was done he looked upnat Tai,"You never told Matt did you?"

"No i-"

Almost on cue Matt walked into Izzys room cheerfully,"Told me what?" he asked before noticing the somber mood. Whatever it was they had to tell him, it was clearly bad news. "...guys? Told me what?"

* * *

Davis knocked on June's door Saturday afternoon. He had stayed in his own dorm the night before and had hated every second of it. It was still awkward being around TK who either stared at Davis like he hated him or just bother to look at him at all.

If that wasnt bad enough, he'd heard TK talking to Kari on the phone the night before. Why was it that she, the villan, was off the hook, but he was being blacklisted? Ken tried to reassure him that TK would come around but it didnt seem like it. Until then Davis would rather stay with June.

Finally someone answered the door, Momoe. "Hey Davis," she greeted letting him in.

"Hey Momoe. I-is my sister in her room?"

She shook her head," Nope. You missed her. She left already with Mimi to go do the abort the baby thing or whatever. Im here by myself making posters. Youre always welcome to wait here of course."

Davis stood in front of Momoe starstruck. "I missed her already?" was all he could manage to day as he stood there in shock. When June had mentioned the baby and the abortion, she hadnt said she was a part of it.

WHY would she do that? He wondered to himself. It didnt make any sense. Suddenly they were friends? Why would June do that to him? She couldve atleast told him, instead of trying to keep it a secret.

Davis began to breath heavy and felt like if he didnt do something he would have a panic attack. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he tried to think. If he didnt do something, he was going to drive himself crazy thinking about it.

"Davis are you okay? Are you gonna wait here?"

"Yeah, sure. I-ill wait here and... And watch some ugh...tv."

"Okay. Well im in my room if you need anything."

He didnt think he would but then he suddenly felt himself randomly asking,"Do you have anything to eat?" he wasnt even hungry.

"Umm...yeah. Help yourself. Joe just took June shopping so there should be plenty."

* * *

TK sat on the couch waiting for Matt to return from his bedroom so they could leave. He was supposed to be going to the hospital to finally get his cast off, thankfully.

He was sitting in silence when he suddenly heard Matt yell. "Shes what? No she cant be. She...she told me...youre lying!"

TK stood up to see what the commotion was and he saw Joe in the hallway doing the same.  
"Whats going on?" he mouthed. Joe just shrugged.

"Matt im being completely honest!" Tai countered. The sound of Matt hitting a door could be heard next.

"Matt calm down!" TK yelled as he and Joe stood outside of the doorway still unsure of what was happening.

"Uggh! Why wouldnt she just tell me the truth? And Tai what the fuck?" Matt grabbed Tai by the collar of his shirt and shoved him violently into Izzys dresser knocking over everything. "Why would you wait until now to tell me this shit?" he asked standing very close to Tai who was cringing in pain.

TK put an arm on Matts left shoulder and tried to pull him back fearing he would hit Tai again. "Matt chill out."

"Im sorry," Tai started holding his back,"But I didnt know how to tell you!"

"You didnt-" Matt threw his arms up in frustration,"You didnt know how to tell me?" Knowing TK was on his left side Matt drew back and punched Tai with his right hand,"How about 'Hey Matt, can we talk? Mimi who is supposidly not pregnant actually is! Oh and shes getting an abortion!' did you not think that was important for me to know before the day of?"

"Matt-"

Matt pushed Tai into the same dresser once again and once again Tai didnt retaliate,"What? What are you gonna say now Tai? Anything else you holding from me? Are you a potential father too? Did you and Mimi have sex that weekend you spent with her?"

As Matt moved closer to Tai, Joe stepped in grabbing Matt,"Youre done. Just calm down and take a deep breath. Youre not even mad at Tai, youre mad at Mimi and you know it."

Matt shook out of Joes grip and took a deep breath before turning to Izzy,"So how long have you known?"

Izzy opened his mouth to reply but Matt cut him off,"And what about Davis? He knew too didnt he? Why is it im the last to know?" He ruffled his hair with his hand trying to clear his mind,"I just cant believe this right now. I-i..."

Everyone watched as Matt walked out of Izzys room and into the bathroom to splash water on his face. TK wasnt sure if he should let him breath or go after him or what. He couldnt believe everything he'd heard. Why was it that that he suddenly felt bad for Davis? He just brushed it off.

The focus turned to Tai as Joe walked over to him. Though he was holding his back and slightly hunching over he seemed to be sucking up the pain. It was clear that the right side of Tai's face was going to bruise nicely. "Are you okay?" Joe asked.

Tai forced a half smile knowing it hurt more than he was about to let on,"Yeah, ill be fine. Just a little sore is all. No big deal."

Though still concerned, nobody said anything and Izzys room fell awkwardly silent. Nobody could believe it when they heard the sound of Matt faintly sobbing from the bathroom. Matt rarely cried.

* * *

June dropped Mimi and her car off before walking toward her own dorm room. Mimi was sleeping off the pain in her bed and she would probably be knocked out through the the rest of the night if allowed. June sighed in disbelief as she stuck her key in her door.

She walked in to see Davis laying on the couch, staring blankly at the TV, surrounded by trash. There were pizza boxes, plus the cartons containers and wrappers of other foods and snacks. "Hey," Davis said popping something into his mouth and not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Did you eat all of my food?" she asked angrily,"I just bought all of this. What the fuck Davis?"

He just shrugged, frustrating his sister more. "Seriously? Youre just gonna eat all of my shit and not say anything? That costs money you know?"

Davis pulled a wallet out of his sweatpants and placed it on the table,"Its dad's money."

"Ugghh! What the hell is your problem? Why are you here anyway?"

"I was coming here to talk to you," her brother replied dryly,"But I guess you had other plans..." he pulled out another chocolate snack cake and took a bite.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Davis glanced over at her, making eye contact. He then took another bite of his cake blatently ignoring her. June stomped over and snatched the remains out of his hand. "Really? Come on! You dont need to eat anymore. This isnt fixing any of your problems! Youre not even hungry! Now tell me what youre talking about?" she asked throwing the cake towards the floor.

Davis glared at June while he sat up,"So you werent going to tell me about youre trip to the clinic with Mimi? You took her to abort my baby? Why?"

"We dont know if it was yours Davis..."

"Really? Thats all you have to say? Who gives a fuck? Theres a chance it was mine but thats not the point! Why would you go? And not tell me?"

June tensed up. How did he know? He wasnt supposed to find out. She was at a loss for words. "D-davis I..."

"What June? What? Are you sorry or something? Why couldnt you just tell me? Youre my sister, I thought...We...i dont know what I thought anymore. Its clear that were not as close as I thought. Ill just keep my problems to myself from now on. Im just gonna leave. Im sorry I was here and im sorry about the food. I just needed something to distract me from myself. Ill get my wallet from you eventually I guess..."

June opened her mouth but didnt know what to say and he was out of the door before she could come up with anything. She could feel the tears welling up in her eye. She was upset but mad at herself all at the same time.

She wiped her eyes and was walking back to her room when she recieved a strange text. It was a picture message. She opened it curiously and she wanted to cry even more. It was a forwarded message from a cheer team mate. Before the actual message it read:

I DONT KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM BUT ITS GOING AROUND CAMPUS AND I THINK YOU NEED TO SEE IT. IM SORRY.

June scrolled down to see a picture of her brother sitting on the couch surrounded by the same boxes and wrappers shed seen on the couch. Under it was a caption:

LOOKS LIKE MIMI ISNT THE ONLY PERSON EATING FOR TWO...SO IS THE FATHER OF HER BABY

June couldnt believe what she was seeing. She rushed into Momoes room where she was reading. Momoe could tell something was off.

"Who was in here today?" she practically demanded surprising her friend.

"June wh-"

"Who was in here today Momoe?"

"Umm...Davis, Adriel, and then Bridgette picked up the flyers for cheerleading."

None of them sounded too out of the ordinary to June and she knew Momoe hadnt done it. "Are you sure thats all?" she asked.

"Yeah, im positive."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! plz review!


	61. Chapter 61

here goes another update! enjoy! thnx for the comments! plz read and review

* * *

61

Mimi woke up feeling naseous Sunday morning. She wasnt sure if it was a direct side effect of the abortion, or if she felt sick because she'd actually gone through with. She didnt even attempt to get out of her bed. If she could lay there for a few minutes before she had to start her day, that would be helpful.

She reached her hand out and grabbed her phone. She had plenty of missed calls, mostly from Matt, and an array of texts. When she read them all she couldnt believe the down ward spiral her life had just taken. Matt knew everything, and he wanted some explanations. Then there was the picture of Davis, followed by tons of questions from nosey kids on campus wanting to know if what the picture said was true. Tons of people had gotten it, but what they didnt know is that there was no baby anymore.

* * *

Matt had knocked on Tais door twice already that morning and was about to give up. If he didnt want to talk to him, Matt would understand. He may have overreacted a bit yesterday. Matt turned to walk away just as Tai opened the door clearly just waking up.

"Hmm?" he said leaning against the door frame.

Matt fwlt even worse as he saw how bruised Tai's face was and how he was leaning over. "Hey can we talk for a quick second?"

"But its so early?"

"Tai's its like ten-thirty."

"No way?...alright fine, come in. Whats up?"

Tai slowly took a seat on the edge of his bed while Matt awkwardly remainded standing. "I just wanted to say im sorry about yesterday...I shouldnt have hit you or anything. I feel really bad about it and Joe was right. I wasnt mad at you, which makes what I did even worse. Im sorry."

"Well im sorry I didnt tell you sooner and after how angry you got yesterday, ill make sure to never keep anything from you again," Tai joked rubbing his back.

"Hows your back feel?" he felt so guilty. He had Tai and Izzy on his shoulders now.

Tai shrugged in reply,"Im not gonna say it doesnt hurt, but im not gonna die or anything. Its okay Matt, really."

* * *

Kari sat with TK on a bench outside her dorm room. She'd asked him to come by after recieving the chain message that seemed to be going around campus. She and TK really had some things they needed to talk about.

"So...whats up?" TK asked rubbing his hands together. After Matt had cooled off finally, he'd taken TK to get his cast off. Which he was definitly happy about.

"Have you seen it?" Kari asked.

He was thoroughly confused, "Seen what?"

"The message? You know, the one about Davis and Mimi?"

"Oh, that one...yeah" he rolled his eyes uncaringly.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Rolling your eyes every time someone mentions his name. TK come on. Would you let it go? Youre his best friend and you know he needs you."

TK looked away from Kari irritated. If he would have known she just wanted to talk about Davis he wouldnt have even come.

"TK if youre gonna be mad at somebody, be mad at me. Davis isnt lying when..." she choked up,"When he said he didnt do anything. I-i did everything TK."

He didnt reply. He hadnt even turned back around to face her yet.

"Why is it so hard for you to just forgive him even when you know he's innocent?"

TK sighed heavily,"You think I dont know hes innocent? I mean I know ive said otherwise, but I knew Davis didnt do anything from the beginning," the boy admitted.

"Then why are you so mad at him?"

"I dont know Kari...but its just so...I...its hard to explain. Its like we had something Kari, but for some reason you still wanted Davis. Like he has something I dont and its so fucking frustrating to even be near him. I just feel...i dont know, inferior to him or something?

Like I wasnt good enough so you had to go to him. Its childish, but I guess im just really jealous okay? Thats why Ive been having such a hard time. Its like I see Davis and I cant help but think hes so much better than me somehow and I dont know why and I just get really pissed off."

Kari frowned feeling as if she'd caused this, which she had. "TK, im sorry. It was nothing like that. Theres nothing wrong with you."

TK finally turned back around to look Kari in the eye as she answered,"Then why'd you even go for him that night?"

She felt her face turning hot as she was put on the spot, but the question had to come sooner or later. "I was just curious I guess. He was different and I just wanted to see how. Nothing serious. I wasnt in love with him or anything. I like you TK."

"Did it take fooling around with Davis to help you realize that?" he asked coldly.

It stung Kari, but she tried to brush it off. He was just upset was all. "TK, look im sorry okay? I know youre mad but I dont know how many times I can apologize. Either you forgive me or you dont."

"Fine, im sorry."

"So...are you gonna forgive Davis?"

He shrugged,"I dont know. I could try I guess but who knows, now he might be mad at me."

"I doubt that. I think he'd gladly welcome you back. Hes already going through so much, he really doesnt need you to be against him anymore."

"Yeah...I guess youre right."

* * *

Bridgette sat at her computer furiously typing away in search of something as her little sister sat on her bed watching her.

"I-i dont get why'd you do this Bridgette? Im not really trying to hurt Davis anymore..."

"This wasnt about Davis. I mean yeah, it was like an added bonus but anything to get to Mimi. Now theres two father rumors going around out there."

Rebeccah shrugged,"I guess. But what are you doing with the picture now?" she saw Bridgette copying and pasting different things around.

"Nothing much...Im forwarding the picture and caption to every staff member and administrater on this campus."

* * *

"June, what the hell am I looking at right now?"

"umm..." she answered into the phone. She had no idea what her father was talking about, not even a little.

"Why did your principal forward me an e-mail with a picture of your brother saying we need to talk?"

He sounded angrier with each word and in the back of her mind she was praying that he wasnt talking about the picture that was going around campus. It couldnt be right? But something told her it was.

"June, who is Mimi? And why is it that this message is suggesting that your brother might be the father of her baby?"

Her heart sunk,"I...umm...see...but..." she stuttered aimlessly.

"Your brothers lucky that your mother hasnt seen this. Ill be talking to yoir principal tonight on the phone and Ill be talking to Davis too. But tell your brother I want to see him, in person. Ill be down by myself tomorrow night."

David hung up the phone leaving his daughter speechless. This obviously wasnt good though her dad hadnt fully flipped out, he would and when he did she could only pray it wasnt too bad.

She immediatly tossed on a pair of shoes and headed towards Davis' dorm. She had to inform him of what was about to happen so he could prepare or something. When she knocked she heard Davis yell 'its open' from the couch and she walked in.

The scene was no different than yesterday's at her own dorm. He glanced in her direction and then back at the TV,"Hey."

She stood there awkwardly,"Hey..."

"Did you want something or?..."

She took a deep breath before starting,"Davis, I...I know youve seen the message going around, I cant believe that and im sorry it happened but you should know its gotten farther than just to the kids at school. Its gotten to the principal and...and dads seen it."

Davis didnt seem to react at all, he didnt even flinch. "So what? Did he call you about it or something? Let me guess, hes mad right?"

June raised her eyebrows. How was Davis acting so nonchelant about this? She seemed more worried than he was. "Of course he's mad Davis! Hes coming down here! Hell be here tomorrow."

He shrugged picking up a snack from the table and taking a bite,"To 'discipline' me some way im sure. Hes really predictable. Big deal, let him. I dont care what he does."

"Davis? What are you...im trying to help you here. Whats your problem?" she asked as she walked in front of the TV to block her brother's view. He just sat back rolling his eyes.

"Honestly June, I dont really give a fuck. I am so done with-well with everything. I keep trying, and things just keep getting worse. Im getting tired of it. I can barely even interact with my own friends without some bullshit happening! At least if I stop caring, it doesnt hurt as much."

"So what? Are you just gonna sit on the couch watching TV and eating until you die?" she yelled feeling her brother was being seriously irrational. He couldnt just give up.

"I was trying to, but then you walked in front of the TV and started talking to me."

As much as she wanted to strangle Davis, June knew he just upset. Who wouldnt be after all of this? "Davis please, you being an ass to me isnt going to help anything."

"Yeah well you going with Mimi to get that abortion and not telling me didnt help anything but you did that anyway."

"Davis thats done, just let it go. I told you im sorry okay?...I want to help you but its like youre pushing me away and I dont understand why..." she admitted feeling a lump form in her throat. Davis looked away not responding, leaving June standing there awkwardly. She stood for a few minutes before giving up. "Fine Davis, I understand. Ill leave."

She walked towards the door but as she opened it to walk out, Davis said something to her.

"June...Im sorry. I just...i just dont want to drag you down with me," June was taken back, not by what he said but the way he said it. It was emotionless and dry. It didnt sound like the usual Davis at all. Though what he was saying suggested otherwise, it sounded like he didnt care.

* * *

hope u enjoyed! plz read and review


	62. Chapter 62

i do not own digimon

* * *

62

"Excuse me? What is this and why am I recieving it?" Mr. Tachikawa said into the phone. He was staring at his computer screen on the brink of losing it.

"I appreciate your concern, if thats what it is, but I dont need you to inform me of my daughters personal life. I pay for you to educate her plain and simple. I know whats going on with Mimi and unless shes hurting herself or others it is non of your concern. And I would appreciate it if you had your facts straight before you called me at work. My daughter is not pregnant. Thank you."

Mr. Tachikawa hung up the phone angrily. Mimi had already aborted her baby. He didnt want to hear or see this. He had no idea who Davis was, and frankly he didnt care.

* * *

Sora tapped on Mimi's door. She felt bad for not being able to accompany her and had been doing her best to atleast make sure Mimi was comfortable. So far she seemed miserable.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Sora asked walking in. Mimi was laying in bed trying her hardest to fall asleep.

"No, im okay. I just want to take a nap. Ive got this terrible stomach cramps and im nauseous and people keep bothering me and I just want to sleep."

Sora nodded,"Alright. Ill let you sleep but ill be here if you need me. Tais coming by just so you know."

Mimi just nodded from under her covers. Sora closed her door and waited for Tai in the living room. He seemed to be taking forever, but finally there was a knock. She jumped up, opened the door and was completely thrown off.

She attacked him with questions,"What the hell happened to your face? And why are you leaning over? Are you limping?"

"Matt happened, thats what." Slowly Tai limped in and took a seat on the couch.

"What?"

Tai turned red knowing he had to admit what had happened."I might have overheard that Mimi was having an abortion, I might have told Izzy. Matt might have overheard and he might have been pissed and kicked my ass because of it..."

"Damn it Tai! You were lisitening in on Mimi and me? And then you told? What were you thinking? Thats only going to cause more problems!"

"Well they had a right to know, and she wasnt going to tell them."

"So what do you feel like you did the right thing? Congradu-fucking-lations Robin Hood! What you did was still wrong though! Do you know how pissed Mimis gonna be?"

Tai shrugged,"Let her be not like she really likes me all that much anyway."

"Thats not the point Tai! It was still an invasion of her privacy! Thats wrong!"

"Big deal! Like Mimis never invaded someone else's property or done anything wrong. She tried to break my leg! I wasnt doing anything to intentionally hurt her, but Matt and Izzy are my friends. That was something they needed to know. If she asks, go ahead and tell her I did it. I dont care."

Sora sighed, giving up. "Fine, whatever," she said taking a seat next to Tai on the couch. She shot him an angry glare as he placed his arm around her.

"Oh come on, seriously? Are you that mad?" Once again she gave in.

He smiled arrogantly,"See, you cant stay mad at me."

"Whatever, im still mad." she leaned into Tai but quickly withdrew when he moaned in pain. "Im sorry!"

"Its fine, go ahead," he said motioning for her to lean back in.

"Matt really did a number on you huh?"

"Yeah," he laughed,"But in my defense, I wasnt fighting back."

Sora giggled,"Mmhmm, or you just got your ass kicked."

He lowered his brows but then laughed again"...Yeah maybe?" he leaned in and pecked Soras forehead,"But thats why I came over. I want you to make me feel better."

"Ill see what I can do," she smiled.

* * *

"Matt what do you waaant?" Mimi groaned into her cell phone still laying in bed. She knew she wasnt about to get any decent sleep until she answered his phone call. He didnt reply aggrivating her,"Come on, what is it? I dont feel good."

"Why not?" he asked.

Why was he asking stupid questions? "Why what?"

"Why dont you feel good?"

"Why are you talking in questions? What the hell do you want Matt? Im about to hang up I swear."

She heard him sigh on the other line before asking,"Why'd you lie to me Mimi? I know you're pregnant...or that you used to be atleast-"

Mimi gasped. How did Matt know anything? What was going on? If he knew everything then she knew Izzy did too. Who'd told him? She didnt even bother to answer him. There was only a handful of people who could've told and she was going to have to ask everyone of them.

She started with Momoe who swore she hadn't told. The she called June.

"No, I didnt. Im sorry its gotten out but I have no idea how."

She tried Davis who practically growled at her when he answered. She was suprised by how upset he got.

"No Mimi I didnt tell. Honestly thats just a stupid fucking question! Why are...why are you even calling me with this bullshit? I dont care who knows or how they found out. You didnt have the decency even tell me yourself. Good bye."

Finally she yelled Sora's name. "Sora!" she sat up and waited for her to walk in the door. It had to be her, she was the only one left. But Sora would never do that.

She walked in with a smile but immediatly dropped it upon seeing Mimi's less than pleased expression. "Is something wrong? Do you need something like water?"

She shook her head,"Sora you didnt tell anyone about what I did...did you?"

She replied by shaking her head.

"Well Matt knows. He found everything and I dont know how..."

Sora felt her face turning hot and red. She, of course, knew exactly how Matt found out.

* * *

TK took a deep breath as he approached Davis. He was nervous. He wasnt sure what kind of mood Davis was in. He'd done nothing but stare blankly at the TV all day.

He figured he might as well try to apologize just to see what would happen. TK knew that there was a good chance Davis would be upset with him, he had been a dick but he needed to try. "Hey Davis?" TK started while nervously ruffling the back of his hair.

Davis glanced up, his eyebrows raised,"Hm?"

"I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes, about everything?"

Davis shrugged,"Sure."

TK wasnt sure how to start. Davis seemed so indifferent, he felt like he could say the first wild thing that came to mind and Davis wouldnt reply any differently. "Look, I flipped out on you for no reason and Im sorry about that. I know that it wasnt you, that it was Kari. I was wrong for even accusing you and for everything Ive done or said to you about it."

Davis stared at TK, blinked a few times, took a bite of a snack and turned back towards the TV. After a few moments, all he said was,"Its okay."

"Thats it? Thats all? What does that mean?"

Davis stared at TK blankly but after noticing his question was serious he rolled his eyes,"It means exactly what it sounds like, its okay."

Something was wrong. TK felt like he was getting off wat too easy,"Youre not mad or anything? Davis whats going on?"

"I really dont care TK. I just want to watch TV and not be bugged anymore today. Youre welcome to join me if you want but if not whatever."

Davis turned his attention back towards the TV as TK stood there in disbelief. He wouldve rather Davis had yelled or cried or showed any emotion at all. Something.

"Davis-" TK started but Davis shot him a cold irritated look that caught him off gaurd.

"TK, Im not in the mood. Dont. Go. There."

* * *

"Oh..." Sora gulped. She stood there silently afraid of admitting the truth with Tai right in the other room.

"Do you have any idea how he found out Sora?"

She pretended to be staring at something on Mimi's wall to avoid the question. Maybe it would just go away...

"Sora?...SORA?"

"Wha-hmm?" she replied acting surprised.

Mimi sighed,"So you dont know either?"

As much as she wanted to lie and say no, she couldn't. It would be wrong and she knew that. Besides lying only seemed to cause more trouble. "Umm...well, actually ugh-"

"Look Mimi, it was me," Tai said appearing in the door frame. He didnt want Sora to even consider taking the heat for what he did,"I over heard you and Sora talking and I told."

Mimi glared at Tai. If she wasn't in serious pain she would've killed him, or atleast tried. "What the hell did you do that for Tai?"

"He deserved to know and you didnt plan on telling him!" he countered angrilly.

Mimi opened her mouth to retaliate but instead let out an angry huff. She couldnt believe this right now. Tai? Seriously? Of all people. She scowled at him before demanding,"Just get out Tai. Get out!"

* * *

Izzy looked to his left to check on Roxanne. She'd come over about half an hour ago and had since then been watching Izzy updates programs on his computer. She hadnt complained or anything but he knew she probably wasn't the least bit interested. "I know you have to be bored by now," he stated.

She looked at him with surprise and smiled,"What? No. I mean I dont really have any clue what you're doing but its interesting to watch I guess."

Izzy stared her down but she didnt flinch a bit. "Youre a pretty good liar."

"No," she smiled,"Im an actor, theres a difference."

"Really?" he laughed,"I wouldn't know."

He smiled as Roxanne pouted playfully. He thought she looked really cute in an innocent way. Not she wasn't always, she was just more natural than most of the girls he was used to seeing around campus. "Well either way, I wish I wasn't so useless right now so we could do something. Laying here isnt fun for me, it cant be fun for you either."

Roxanne shrugged indifferently. She honestly didnt mind what they were doing. She enjoyed Izzys company all the same. He was really nice and he seemed to actually care about what she had to say, not like the guys she'd been used to. "Its fine Izzy. We can figure something out right here. I dont mind and you need to rest anyway."

Rolling his eyes, Izzy sighed,"But its so boring. Its like a cruel punishment!"

"Yeah, it would seem that way huh? But you were plastered and taking pills like everyday for a little over a week. These are the consequences."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Dont remind me. Its already bad enough that my body aches all the time."

She flashed him a sweet smile,"Sorry."

"Mmhmm, sure you are."

She laughed and layed back on a few of Izzys pillows while letting out a sigh. "Izzy?"

"Hmm?" he responded, looking in her direction.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You dont have to answer if you dont want to, I was just curious about you and you ex-girlfriend...mimi?"

"Oh?" he said in surprise,"Me and Mimi? Theres not much to know. We dated for a long time last year, but things changed after a while and we broke up."

She nodded, it wasnt as in detail as she'd expected. Ever since that day Mimi had been staring at her in class, she'd been curious about them. If she was glaring at her, it had to be because she still liked Izzy right? And she'd wanted to talk to him at the party too. Roxanne had to admit, Mimi was beautiful. Why wouldn't a guy want to stay with a girl who looked like that?

"What about you? Any past love interests?" Izzy asked in return.

"Like boyfriends?" she questioned. Izzy nodded. "Oh umm...no not really. Ive never had like a real boyfriends or anyone really serious, no."

Izzy laughed. She was kidding right? "No way?"

Roxanne blushed. Nobody ever believed her. "Yeah, im being serious. There just wasnt anyone I really liked. You know how some guys are, they just wanna see what they can get..."

Izzy nodded knowing what she meant. It would make sense that most guys were interested in one thing with Roxanne. It was hard not to be, but she was really nice and entertaining too as Izzy was learning.

"Well did any of them ever get it?" Izzy asked casually.

Roxanne seemed confused at first but then suddenly it occured to her what he was asking,"What? Ew!"

"Ew?" Izzy laughed,"I guess ill take that as a no then."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow and stared at Izzy,"Have you? You know..." She felt too embaressed to finish the question.

Izzy smiled at Roxanne's innocence,"Well, yeah," he said in reply.

Roxanne looked down at her knees. It almost dissapointed her to know that he had. That meant that it had been with..."with Mimi?" asked Roxanne asked shyly.

Izzy sighed. Girls always wanted to know trivial things like that. Its like they wanted to hurt their own feelings. "ugh, I dont see why it matters but yeah."

"Oh...i was just curious was all."

"Its fine, I dont mind really...but I dont understand why it matters. Thats old Roxanne and it has nothing to do with right now okay?"

She nodded insecurly even though she knew Izzy wasnt one of those guys. Not the kind she'd been used to. And he didnt attract the types of girls who'd harrassed her at Eastland because of those guys. She needed to relax. "O-okay."

* * *

hope u enjoyed :)


	63. Chapter 63

hey everybody! ik its been a while but dont worry i didnt quit :) i did however write some chapters, and lose them bc i had to restore my ipod so that cked :( but im back now :D and i have a new computer so i shouldnt have that problem anymore! wooh!

i do not own digimon

* * *

63

Tai walked around campus still feeling a little sore, but better for the most part. He wasn't really concerned with how he felt anyway. Right now he was looking to avoid Mimi. He wasn't sure if she'd gone to class today but he didn't want to find out. He wasn't in the mood for arguing.

He stepped into class and took a seat behind Sora. "Hey," he smiled.

She replied with a sweet,"Hey."

Nervously Tai ran his fingers through his hair,"How's Mimi? She still mad?"

"Yeap. I think I even heard her say 'I hate Tai' in her sleep."

"Seriously?"

"No," Sora laughed,"At least not about the second part."

Tai frowned,"I'm sorry about that, just so you know."

"She'll get over it eventually I'm sure."

"Without hurting me?" joked Tai, though it had really crossed his mind.

"I can't make you any promises."

* * *

Davis lay in his bed the next day anticipating his father's arrival. It was around six. At any moment now David would arrive.

TK stood in the kitchen eating a snack when he heard a loud knock at the door. He had no idea who it could be. Cody was out practicing and Ken was out with Yolei studying, unless one of them had forgotten his key. TK doubted it, that was unlike them.

The knocking sound came again as TK put down his bowl. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

He opened the door to see Davis' dad standing there sending a few quick e-mails from his phone. He never seemed to take a break from business. "Hey Mr. Motomiya," he said grabbing his attention,"I had no idea you were coming by. I was just getting ready to leave. You're looking for Davis right?"

He nodded and walked in. Tk could tell already that he wasn't here for a good reason. He looked tense and upset. "Yeah i am. Is he here?"

"Yeah," replied the blonde turning towards the hallway,"I'll go ge-never mind." To his surprise Davis was already walking towards his father. He didn't look the least bit happy to see him. TK could only wonder what was going on. Davis didn't really mention his parents much, he hadn't even said anything about his das coming by today.

TK backed up as Davis stood facing his father. David looked his son up and down dissaprovingly before rolling his eyes,"Davis. I see nothings changed, except maybe you've gotten fatter."

Davis expected nothing less as he sighed,"Oh hey dad. I missed you two," he replied sarcastically before leading his father back to his room.

Though TK found the whole encounter odd, there wasn't anything he could do. Right now he had plans of scrimmaging a little down in the gym. He just needed to pack a quick bag and go grab his shoes. In five minutes he was ready to go but as he walked by Davis' cracked door he stopped. Inside they seemed to be having a fight.

"I don't understand what the hell you were thinking?" David yelled,"I should've dragged you out of here when I came down the last time! What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't, i don't-ugh!" TK jumped as he heard the sound of Mr. Motomiya hitting Davis's dresser. Something told him that probably shouldn't leave yet.

* * *

Roxanne sat in class anticipating the moment when it would be over. Izzy wasn't there today but she knew later on she'd be able to go see him. She was falling for him and she didn't mind at all. In fact, she was excited. He seemed so nice, so genuine. He seemed like a great guy.

Mimi sat in class slightly uncomfortable but forcing her way through it. She didn't want to spend all day in her dorm, she just couldn't do it. It had only been a few days but the worst parts were over. She took a few notes and ran through her assignment. Now she was just sitting there bored. Not too far away from her she could see Roxanne texting in her desk. She seemed innocent enough, but Mimi just didn't like her. Maybe it was just her new budding romance with Izzy? She didn't care. She didn't like her and Izzy together and she didn't like her.

As far as Mimi was concerned, there had to be something wrong with her. Some kind of dirt she could dig up. somebody at Eastland had to know something about her and Mimi wanted to find it out. Roxanne couldn't be this sweet and innocent, that just wasn't possible. Besides, it waz Izzy Roxanne was into and when it came to Izzy Mimi felt so territorial. Sure, they weren't together, but she should still look out for him right?

* * *

Davis slowly backed up as his father continued yelling at him. He wasn't sure what his father was going to do, but he was keeping his distance. Especially since his father was blocking his way to his door.

"You're what? Fourteen? Fifteen? Who the hell would be raising this child Davis? Look at you! You can barely take care of yourself! You really think you should be out there having sex? I can't even believe I have to have this conversation with you right now! Did you even once stop to think about what might fucking happen? Did you think about this family? Our reputation? Our name?"

"Who gives a fuck about the family name?" Davis spat out, though he immediatly regretted it.

"I do. Ive worked hard for everything we have. It was hard enough with June's mishap. Now you. Where you just too God damn stupid to learn from her mistakes?"

Davis finally hit his wall. He had nowhere else to go as his father inched closer. "Do you have anything to say about this Davis? Anything?"

He shrugged, "I-i don't know what to tell you. I don't know what you want me to say about it. There's no baby anyway. She aborted it."

David stared at his son in disbelief, "What? You let her abort it? Did you ask her to? What kind of man let's a woman abort a baby?"

"What do you know about being a man? What kind of man hits his wife?"

David grabbed his son's collar, pushing him against his the wall. "What goes on between your mother and I is none of your business. You're a child, stay in your place. Don't make me discipline you Davis. I didn't come down here to do that." He let his son's collar go only for Davis to aggrivate him again.

"Really? Then what did you come down here for?"

David grabbed his son's shoulder throwing him to the ground. "See those shoes?" he asked,"Put them on. We're getting out of here. I'll be wating in the living room."

Davis was confused but didn't argue as his dad walked out of his door. He sat up and slipped on his first sneaker.

"Davis?"

He looked up to see TK standing in his room. He didn't know TK was still in the dorm. "TK?"

"Davis what the hell is going on? Are you okay?"

"Im fine,"Davis lied. He hoped TK hadnt been listening, but he knew he had been. TK was his friend, but this was none of his business.

TK knew Davis was lying. Davis was scared of his father. TK knew it. He would be too, but there wasn't anything he could do about it unless Davis told him for sure. "Davis, where are you going?"

"Just for a drive with my dad TK. Its no big deal, really. Do you need something before I go?"

Davis was trying his best to come off calm but TK could see right through it. He wasn't calm at all. "No. No I guess not. Just...just be careful okay?"

Davis laughed to himself nervously,"TK your not suddenly gonna start worrying about me because you feel like you owe me are you? Its okay. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere anyway? Go out. I'll be fine. I'll see you later tonight when you get back."

* * *

i thought u guys might enjoy some epic davis/david drama :) it only gets better! plz review


	64. Chapter 64

ooh 2 chapters! i felt i had to continue the davis/david drama for you guys. its my gift for being soooo super late with the updates:)

i do not own digimon

* * *

64

Davis sat in the car staring out of the window in silence as his father drove around town. After about twenty of driving, they pulled into a practically empty Hilton parking lot. Nobody really traveled this time of year. His dad must've had a room. It occured to Davis that his mom probably had no idea his dad was here. He probably told her he had a business trip or some lie. She probably had no idea about any of this.

He followed behind his father silently as he walked towards the elevator, taking it up to one of the higher floors. The elevator opened right into his roon and they walked into a large two story suite. Davis rolled his eyes. If his dad was just coming down here to yell at him, by himself no less, why did he need such a big suite?

While his dad poured himself a drink, Davis stood by the couch. "Why did you bring me here?" he finally asked as his dad started into drink number two.

"I know your friend was there the whole time. Listening wasn't he?"

He was obviously talking about TK. How had he known TK was out there? Davis hadn't even known. "Who? TK?" he said pretending not to know,"No, I don't think he was."

"What did he say to you?"

Davis looked around the room nervously. Why was he here? "Hmm?"

"What the hell did he say to you? In your room Davis! What did you tell him?" David yelled from beside the bar counter.

"What? We talked about school! He asked me a question about a project! He wasn't listening! I didn't tell him anything! Why does it matter?"

Davis watched his father pour himself another shot and ignore him. Suddenly he no longer felt comfortable. Something seemed weird about this. "Why are we here?" he asked still recieving no answer.

"Whats wrong Davis? You don't want to hang out with your dad? You afraid of me or something?"

"I want to go back to school," Davis answered,"I want you to take me back to my dorm. That's what I want."

His father shrugged,"I will...after I feel like i've made all of my points clear. For some reason I get the feeling you don't respect me Davis. You don't listen when I talk, you've always got some smart ass comment to make, I tell you to do something and you don't. I think we need to fix that, right here, right now, just me and you.

Davis you're lucky you know? You're mother, she doesn't let me discipline you the way I want-the way my dad did me...But shes not here now...is she?" David walked towards his son who was still standing near the couche set up nervously watching him.

Davis wasn't sure what his father was about to do, but he had the feeling it wasn't going to be anything he'd enjoy. There was nothing he could do and nowhere he could go. He was trapped with his dad who was slightly drunk and obviously angry.

"I don't understand what you're so mad about? There's no baby. Why are you still this upset?"

His father laughed,"This isn't just about youre fucking baby Davis! This is about you! This whole year and this bullshit sympathy depression act you've got going! This is about you being disrespectful, not caring, missing class! I'm tired of your shit Davis! We don't even live together and you still find ways to piss me off. If it wasn't for your mother, I would've done something about this a long time ago."

David walked up to his son pushing him back into a wooden coffee table. Davis fell back onto the floor and immediatly tried to stand up again knowing this would only get worse. His father was out to hurt him.

Davis tried walking out of his father's path while still keeping an eye on him,"Can't we just talk this out? Like any other family?"

"We're not any other family Davis. You're not just any kid. Besides, I feel this is just so much more affective. We're going to straighten some things out because I just can't let you continue on they way you are. You'll ruin this whole image i've got going. I can't have that. I'm working on some major business deals right now and I can't have my fuck up of a son messing them up for me!

You think people don't ask about my family Davis? You think just because they're dealing with me they don't want to know about you or June? You're important to my image as a whole. A lot of the people i'm dealing with have kids, kids at Westbridge. Kids that know you. People talk Davis."

Davis found himself being ked right into a dead end as his back hit a wall in the kitchen. "Let them talk dad. Who cares?"

"I do," he stated approaching his son,"Kids talk to their parents about you and suddenly they have doubts about me. If I can't take care of my kids, how can I take care of business with them? It reflects me poorly, having a son who's just barely passing with C's because he shows up to class whenever he fucking feels like it. Having a son who's at school to play soccer but he can't manage to keep that going now that he's just let himself go and obviously has no intentions of doing anything about it. I told you to lose weight and it looks as if youve gained more! Lets not forget having a son who wears sweats everywhere like he comes from no money. Having a son who is acting emotionally unstable and no matter what kind of meds he's on he can't seem to pull himself together. Having a son, who dispite all of this, still manages to go out and have sex but yet, is too dumb to not get the girls hes having sex with pregnant!"

David was standing right in front of Davis now, his face red from yelling without taking a breath. Davis stood as close to the wall as he possibly could as his father walked closer to him. He was so close now Davis could feel him breathing heavily on his forehead. "Anything to say for yourself Davis? Any good reasons or explanations for any of this?"

Davis stood there quietly, just awaiting whatever might come next. What was he supposed to say? Nothing he could possibly say was going to make anything better.

David grabbed Davis by the collar,"Suddenly you don't have shit to say huh? No witty comeback? No smart ass comments?" he asked as he threw Davis to the floor. He hit the ground hard and was almost too shocked to stand back up. As Davis tried to pull himself onto his hands and knees, his father kicked him in his stomach,"Get up!"

Suddenly Davis could barely breath as he struggled to pull himself up again. "I said get up!" yelled Davis as he grabbed the back of Davis' shirt forcing him to stand. Davis stood holding his stomach his father glaring at him, "Anything to say now?"

He couldn't answer if he wanted to. He was too busy trying to catch his breath. David had no intention of giving him the chance as shoved Davis into a kitchen counter. He hit his back hard, pain was immediate. As his father walked towards him, Davis kicked him and then tried his best inch away from him. He realized he'd delayed him a few moments as he moved towards the archway back into the living room. "Are you running from me Davis? Why? Where are you gonna go? This hotel is practically empty. This is the only room on this floor and I have the key," he heard his dad laugh in pain from the kitchen.

Davis knew he couldn't stay there. He needed to get somewhere, anywhere with a lock and try and call someone. He patted his pockets for his phone. Where was his phone? If it wasn't in his pocket it was probably back at school. Damn it, he thought. His next best bet was a bedroom but there weren't any down here. They were all upstairs. He ran towards the stairs but his father was now right behind him. The moment Davis reached the top his father grabbed him,"Where do you think you're going? I don't think we're done here. You haven't apologized for being such a brat or agreed to do things how I want from now on or anything. You don't even know what I want. Though i'm sure you can guess."

David stepped in front of his son making it so that Davis was between him and the staircase. Davis stood there praying his father wasn't crazy enough to push him down a flight of stairs.

"First you're gonna be in all of your classes, that is unless I decide to pull you out of Westbridge tomorrow and homeschool you. You're going to stop with depressed act. No more of these meds. They're obviously not doing shit for you anyway, well except making you fat. Another thing, you will be playing soccer. That's clearly all you're good at so you're losing this weight. Don't think i'm kidding this time either. You better pass all of your classes with flying colors. I don't want a single bad report. I swear to God Davis, I hear anything about you at all that I don't like and i'm making your life hell. I'm done with back talk or this complete disregard for my authority. Im Done. These are just the beginning. We clear?"

Davis looked behind him and nodded. He'd agree to just about anything right now to keep himself from being pushed.

"Good," smiled his father,"I'm glad I made myself clear...But just to make sure..."

* * *

TK walked into his dorm late that night after several hours of scrimmaging in the gym. In the kitchen Ken and Cody were drinking glasses of water in their PJs. "Hey TK," they greeted.

He replied with a tired wave as he set his bag down and went into the cabinets to find himself a glass. "Hey guys." He destroyed his first glass and began pouring another.

"Was Davis not with you?" Cody asked surprising TK. It was at least 9:30 or maybe even ten. Davis should've been back by now.

"You mean he's not here?" asked TK.

"No, we thought he was with you. We thought since you were friends again maybe you had some how convinced him to go do something, you know other than feel sorry for himself all day."

Something suddenly didn't feel right to TK. He found himself wishing Davis had never left,"No, i was playing ball. Davis went to hang out with his dad."

"Oh? Okay." Ken and Cody didn't see anything wrong with this, but they hadn't been there earlier. Davis had clearly been afraid of his dad.

TK pulled out his phone calling Davis, but recieving no answer. He tried again and again but got nothing. Maybe he was over reacting but at the same time he was worried. What if something happened to him? TK hadn't felt right letting Davis leave, he never should have. His dad had given him such a bad feeling. Maybe he should've said something to somebody...but who?

June! TK thought as he headed for the door. He heard Ken ask him where he was going but he didn't have time to answer. He ran towards her dorm and knocked furiously on her door. After what seemed like an eternity she answered. "TK? What are you doing here? It's late and I'm busy studying with Momoe, Joe, and Adriel. Why are you so tired?"

"Have you talked to Davis today?" he asked between breaths.

She raised a confused eyebrow and crossed her arms,"No...why?"

"Your dad came today and got him. Davis said he'd be back tonight but its late and hes not back. He wont answer his phone. I dont know, its weird."

June had forgotten all about her dad's visit with Davis today. "Im sure he's fine TK," she said nervously. She wasn't sure herself but she didn't want to expose her crazy father to TK.

"June you don't understand. Davis was scared of him, I know he was. Your dad was yelling. He was furious. I heard him hit things. June don't take this wrong, but I think he hit Davis. I heard it. Just call him, please."

She sighed and dialed Davis. "No answer."

"What about your mom? Is she here? Call her."

June began to dial her number only to remember that she had no idea about any of this. Now things just didn't seem right to June either. Who knew where Davis and her dad could be? Suddenly June's phone began to ring in her hand. It was her mom.

"June honey?" she asked crying.

TK could tell automatically that something was wrong as June talked to her mother.

"M-mom whats wrong?"

"June? Can you, can you get to the hospital? Im going to be a while."

"The hospital? Mom tell me what's going on."

"Davis. Davis is in the hospital. He fell down a flight on stairs."

"He fell down a flight of...stairs?" June repeated in surprise. "Y-yeah mom I can get there...TK?"

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"I think you should come with me... To the hospital."

* * *

wooooh there u go! plz review


	65. Chapter 65

so the reviews have been great! thanks guys! So i thought i'd be nice and give you the next 2 chapters! yay me :) haha

i do not own digimon

* * *

65

June parked Adriel's truck in the parking lot. Eventually her parent's were going to have to start trusting her enough to get her a car of her own. This was getting ridiculous.

TK walked in following right behind her as she walked up to the front desk. She hadn't saidanything the entire ride but TK knew they thinking the same thing- Davis couldn't have just "fallen" down the stairs.

"Motomiya," June said to the lady at the front desk,"We're looking for Davis." The lady eyeballed her and then TK, scowling. "We're his brother and sister...he's adopted."

The lady huffed and typed a few things in on her computer before replying,"Davis? Third floor. Room 303B."

"Thank you," June said as she grabbed TK's hand and pulled him towards the elevators. The rode the quick trip up the third floor and wandered around until the came across room 303B. June was ready to walk in but TK stopped her hand on the knob.

"What are you..." he started nervously before swallowing hard,"What are you gonna do if your dad's in there?"

"I, i don't know. I guess I'll see. I just have to make sure Davis is okay. I can't think about my dad right now."

TK followed June into the private room where Davis lay on a white bed asleep. He let out a sigh of relief after seeing that David wasn't currently in there. It didn't last long, as he walked in a few moments later cell phone in hand.

"June...TK? What are you do-"

"Is he going to be okay?" June interupted. Right now her main concern was solely Davis.

David shrugged and went back to checking some mail on his phone,"He should be fine. He's got a concussion, bruising i think, something with his wrist, a like a second degree hip...sprain? Yeah hip sprain. No big deal. Whatever."

June sighed, she'd just have to ask the doctor when he came around again,"So what happened?" She knew why he was here, but at the same time she knew her father was going to make up some lie to tell everyone else including her mom.

David glared at June, making it clear that this was the story to go by. "I had a meeting in the next town over. I decided to stay the night here, check up on Davis. We went back to my hotel and he fell down the stairs."

She didn't say anything else about it while David spent his time glaring at TK. "What is he doing here?"

"He drove me," June lied quickly. There was nothing David could do about it seeing as he'd never bought June a car.

"Hmmph."

David excused himself from the room as his phone rang leaving June and TK in the room with Davis.

"June, he didn't just fall down the stairs. We both know that. We have to say something."

She looked over at the blonde and frowned,"Yes I know that TK, but it's not that easy okay? There's a lot to think about...who's going to believe us? You don't know what my dad is capable of. Imagine the type of strings you can pull when you have money. Nothing will happen to him."

"What if Davis says something?"

They both glanced over at Davis laying there helplessly. His father hadn't hesitated to do this, if Davis accused him of abuse and lost who knew what David would do? June shrugged in reply. She didn't know if she'd even want to chance it. Every scenario in her head seemed like a lose-lose.

TK opened his mouth to speak again but didn't get a chance to get a word out as Davis stirred in his bed. June walked into the hallway flagging down a nurse to get his doctor. As Davis slowly woke up, a doctor and David walked in.

"I see he's starting to wake. I'm Doctor Watson, I worked on Davis when he came in. Mr. Motomiya and I have already met." TK and June greeted a tall older looking doctor, maybe fifty? With salt and pepper hair and glasses.

Davis rubbed his eyes adjusting them to the brightness of the room. His attempt to sit up was immediatly abandoned as a sharp pain shot violently through his left side.

"You might want to hold off there Davis. I'm Doctor Watson. You sprained you're hip pretty well there, partially tore some ligaments right through here," he motioned with his hands,"It's going to bruise and moving too much is going to cause you some pain for a few weeks here. We have some pain killers to help you with that though."

"How long is a few weeks?" asked David from the back of the room. His arms were folded and he looked as if he didn't really care.

"About four, maybe three. It depends. He'll need to rest a lot, ice, try not to put any serious weight on it whenever possible, use crutches. He's lucky it's not a third degree sprain, that would require surgery. Other than yhe hip sprain, there's nothing to worry about. Some bruising, sprained wrist, mild concussion. He'll be really sore for a few days but the rest of that will go away in a week or two."

Dr. Watson walked over to Davis and asked him a few questions while June and TK exchanged silent glances. It was like Davis' leg all over again.

* * *

Mimi sat in her dorm going through her list of contacts. She should've been doing homework before tomorrow, but trying to find something on Roxanne just seemed like a better use of her time. She was texting around to anybkdy she thought could help. A few eastland jocks she knew and some other kids.

She wasn't getting anywhere at first but finally she thought she'd found someone who could help her out. A girl she knew from cheering and gymnastics competitions, Emma. She knew Roxanne, and as Mimi texted her she was finding that Emma wasn't exactly fond of her. She agreed to call Emma this week. Hopefully she would be everything she needed.

* * *

"So are they dating or what?" Tai asked Matt and Joe in the kitchen.

They both shrugged,"I don't know," Joe answered,"Izzy hasn't said anything about it so I guess not."

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything," agreed Matt.

"You don't think they're just like, hooking up do you?"

Matt lowered his eyebrows and gave Tai a serious look,"How? He only has one arm and no back. I don't think they even could."

Joe sighed,"Maybe they're just talking or studying or something innocent? People still talk these days. June and I talk all the time."

"That's cuz all of the excitment's gone. You guys have been dating forever, that's different."

Rolling his eyes, Joe figured he might as well give up,"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't I guess, i'm just curious. They're always texting and she comes by to check on Izzy a lot. You have to wonder? I know everybody else is."

* * *

"So when do you get to come back to class? The last few periods have been really boring without anyone to talk to," said Roxanne as she marked a few things in her textbook.

"I don't know, whenever I feel like it I guess."

"Could you feel like it next period?" she asked bringing her glance to Izzy with a smile,"Please?"

He laughed, she could be so adorable sometimes. "I'll think about it. If I do will you carry my books for me?"

Roxanne raised her eyebrow at him curiously,"Are you serious? No, you're supposed to carry mine."

Pointing at his sling Izzy countered,"I only have one arm."

"Fine. But i want something in return for being your personal book carrier," Roxanne teased from across Izzy's bed. Even though she was just in a pair or swearpants and a plain t-shirt, Izzy still couldn't help but think she was beautiful. This was the same way he used to feel about Mimi.

Sudden thoughts of Mimi shot into his mind along with feelings of guilt. Should he have called her after he heard abortion to make sure she was okay? Or sent her a text? Maybe an e-mail? He tried to clear his mind, he was with Roxanne right now. He could think about Mimi and ask her later. "Like what?"

Roxanne pretended to think hard about what she wanted,"Hmmmm...I don't know."

"You've got to want something."

Roxanne's playful face dissapeared as she replaced it with a more serious one,"Well, honestly...I would like this relationship to get a little more serious. I'm not saying I want you to be your girlfriend or anything but maybe we could go on a date or hang out with some of your friends together or something?"

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" he asked jokingly, ignoring the rest of what she had said.

"No i'm not say-i'm just sayin-um, wait..."

Izzy laughed lightly at Roxanne's confusion,"No, I understand what you're saying and I promise, the first thing I do when my back feels a little better is take you somewhere okay?"

* * *

June sat by Davis' bed with her mother checking to see how he felt. Kelly Motomiya was hysterical for the first few moments she had been in the hospital room. It had taken at least ten minutes just to convince her to stop crying.

When David finalky saw a break he pulled TK outside of the room,"Hey TK, come with me and let's give them a moment."

He led TK to a hallway with no attendants before turning to look at him sternly. "What are you, fifteen? I know you didn't drive June up here," he growled catching TK completely off gaurd,"What the hell are you doing here?"

TK swallowed hard but tried not to let his growing fear show. If he had put Davis in the hospitak, TK doubted he would think twice about putting him there too.

"Look, I don't care why you're here. I don't want to know. I know you were listening to Davis and I earlier in his room. I don't know what you've said to him and I don't know what he's said to you. All I know is you're concerning yourslef with matters that are none of your business and I strongly advise you stay out of them, if you know what's good for you. You'll just get yourself hurt," David warned before turning to walk back down the hallway.

"The same way you hurt Davis?" TK asked boldly.

David laughed as he continued walking,"Worse."

Something told him that David was completely serious as he walked back to Davis' room following a few steps behind.

"Come on honey," David said as he walked over putting an arm around his wife. Subtly she pulled away from him. He shot her a look but moved on,"We can go back to my room and see Davis in the morning. June why don't you and TK give Davis some time to rest too?"

June nodded and hugged her mother before her parents walked out. When the adults had left, TK stopped June,"Do you mind if I talk to Davis for a few minutes?" he asked desperatly.

She shook her head,"I'll wait in the lobby."

TK walked over to Davis' bed and stood against the wall. Sure he'd seen Davis layed up with a few soccer injuries, but he'd never seen him look so beat up before. "Davis?"

Davis looked up at TK and replied weakly,"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I-i knew something was wrong and I...I should've done something."

"TK what are you talking about?" Davis looked away, he couldn't look his friend in the eye.

"Davis, I know you didn't fall. I know your-i know he pushed you. Don't lie to me."

"It doesn't matter what happened. There was nothing you could do, okay? Just let it go. I'm fine."

TK couldn't believe what his friend was saying as he looked at him,"You're not fine. Look at you! I know you're in pain Davis! He shouldn't be allowed to get away with this without even a slap on the wrist. What if you say something? Tell someone?"

There was an awkward silence before Davis finally answered. He knew TK was just being a good friend and trying to do what was right but he didn't understand. "TK i'm not going to say anything and if youre my friend you'll respect me when I say, I don't want you to say anything either."

"But Da-"

"No TK, you don't understand," Davis said turning his face away again as he felt tears well up in his eyes,"I wish there was something I could tell you, like it's going to be okay but this is just how it is. I wish you weren't here to see this."

"I wish I wasn't either. This isn't right. This isn't okay. But you shouldn't just ignore that your father is doing this to you," he countered. He couldn't stand seeing Davis like this. He had no idea that David was hurting Davis. He wished he would've known sooner.

"TK what do you want me to do?" TK could sense the helpless frustration in Davis' voice.

"Say something, Davis please. I can't-nobody will believe me, I have no proof but I don't want to see him keep hurting you. Say something to somebody."

Davis looked TK in his eyes only to turn his gaze again. The desperation in TK's face hurt. He really did care and Davis cared about TK too. "TK, i'm sorry but I can't. Just let it go. I don...I don't want him to hurt you too."

* * *

Kelly Motomiya stared out of the window with her arms crossed the entire ride to the hotel. She wished she had driven her own car from the hospital but her husband had insisted.

"So you're going to refuse to talk to me all night?" David asked.

"David, why the hell do you think I would want to talk to you? You think I don't know it was you? I didn't even know you were down here. I thought you were away on business and next thing I know, Davis is lying in a hospital bed because you pushed him down a flight of stairs. What the hell were you even doing down here?"

"Having a talk with your son."

She rolled her eyes,"Okay. A talk about what?"

"Things Kelly, it doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does because you pushed him down the fucking stairs David!"

She could see her husband's hands tightening against the steering wheel as he grew angrier,"Just let it go Kelly. We talked and I straightened some things out with him. If he wasn't such a problem I wouldn't be forced to put my hands on him."

"Sure David...I can't do this anymore. When we get home, I want you to know I'm leaving. I'm moving out. This is ridiculous and I can't watch you do this anymore," Kelly stated firmly though she was honestly terrified of his reaction.

"But Kelly I still love you."

"I still love you too, but not as much lately. David, im sorry, im leaving."

"Are you serious? You can't leave me."

"Why not? Are you gonna push me down a flight of stairs too?"

* * *

there u go with 1/2 :) hope u like! plz comment


	66. Chapter 66

okay! 2/2

i do not own digimon

* * *

66

"Tai, wait," Sora said as she pulled away from Tai mid kiss. She was laying on her bed while Tai was on top kissing her. Following Tai's suggestion, they had skipped out on first period, opting to be together alone instead.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

"This," she sighed,"Everything."

Tai rolled over and placed his hands behind his large collection of wild hair,"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Sora rolled over and layed her head on Tai's chest. She could feel his steady heartbeat,"Us."

Tai still seemed clueless,"What about us?"

"You know...where are we going? Like with this relationship. Is that even what this is? I don't want to just be some girl you feel comfortable enough with to hook up and that's it. I don't want to look up one day and you've found yourself a girlfriend or something and forgotten about me."

"You think I would just up and do that to you?" He was hurt that she would even accuse him of that sort of thing.

"I don't know...I mean I did left you with no warning. You don't owe me anything."

Tai took a deep breath releasing a heavy sigh,"Sora why would I do that to you? You made a mistake. I'm not going to just hold that against you for the rest of our lives okay? You said you were sorry. I wouldn't just leave you for some other girl. If i didn't want to be here with you, I wouldn't be. What's this about? Do you want to be my girlfriend or something?"

Sora traced circles on the sheets of her bed nervously. She wasn't sure what she wanted honestly. "I don't know Tai."

"Well I can't help you until you give me something to work with."

"I-I know...it-um...what do you want Tai?"

"That's easy. I just wanted to hook up and not go to class," he laughed.

Sora hit him playfully on his chest,"Come on Tai! I'm being serious!"

"Alright alright! I'm sorry. Hmm...I don't know Sora. I know I like you, I do. I like you a lot. I dated you once and we could've still been together now, if that's what you had wanted..."

"Are you saying you would date me again?"

Sora could feel Tai's shoulders move as he shrugged,"Yeah I guess, If you wanted but you don't know what you want so..."

"So what?"

"I don't know. I just wait I guess."

Sora sat up and turned to face Tai as he stared up at her plain white ceiling. She just couldn't figure out where he was going. "You can't wait for me forever Tai."

"I could if I really wanted to I think...yeah, yeah I could."

She left out an exasperated huff, talking to Tai could be difficult sometimes. He could be stubborn and oppionated but at the same time he couldbe so confusing.

"Sora, I don't understand you. Why is it so hard for you to decide on something? Either you want to he my girlfriend or you just want to be friends. It's pretty simple. What are you so afraid of?"

"I just, I'm just afraid that i've hurt you too much to deserve to be with you and if you ever found something better and wanted to leave I would have no business trying to stop you no matter how much it hurt me."

Tai sighed. Why was Sora still beating herself up about the past. They'd resolved it already. He sat up and took Sora's chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "Sora, be honest, do you want to be with me?"

"I...um-well..."

"Sora," he repeated firmly,"Do you want to be with me?"

She nodded shyly, as if she was embaressed to admit her own feelings.

Tai pecked Sora's lips softly, "That's all you had to say."

* * *

"So I guess you heard Davis was in the hospital?" Yolei asked Kari as Kari dressed for class that morning.

"Yeah, TK called me last night and told. He was at the hospital with him for a while."

"Ken told me after TK got back to their dorm. I can't believe he fell down the stairs, that's terrible."

Kari nodded as she tossed a shirt off to the side amd tried on another,"I know. TK sounded so upset. He's felt really bad after that fight he had with Davis and I'm not sure if that has something to do with it. I mean, he fell down a flight of stairs. It's not like TK could've done anything about that but he sounded like he pushed Davis himself or something."

"They're super close," Yolei shrugged,"I'm sure TK just feels bad for him."

"Yeah that's true. We all do. At least we know he's going to be okay."

"Yeah...physically," stated Yolei. She and Kari were both thinking it. It was something that had to cross your mind. When Davis came back, how okay was he going to be? It didn't look good considering how he'd been the past few weeks.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

* * *

Kari sat in her usual class working on book work trying to focus despite how uninterested she really was. She scribbled down an answer and hoped it was right because she was tired of looking. Her mind kept wandering. It was hard to focus when she hearing whispers of Davis' name everywhere. The word was spreading and it was obviously true because he wasn't in class today.

Kari turned to the next page but didn't get a chance to start reading. Someone had taken a seat in the empty desk next to her and was calling her name.

"Becca?" she asked looking up. She hadn't spoken to her since she'd intentionally hurt Davis, none of them had.

She looked almost nervous,"Is what they're saying true Kari? Is Davis really in the hospital?"

Why was she asking about him? "Yeah...he is."

Becca had yet to make eye contact. She chose stare at her hands instead. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he's kind of banged up but he'll be okay...why?"

"I was just wondering. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. That's all."

It seemed a little strange to Kari. Becca had hurt Davis not too long ago, now she was just trying to see if he was okay? "Becca, you don't still like Davis...do you?"

"No! No! I just-"

"If you still care about him it's fine but why did you hurt him if you still feel this way?"

Rebeccah sat in silence twiddling her thumbs on the verge of tears. She didn't answer until she was sure she wouldn't cry. "It was such a big mistake Kari. I was just so hurt by Davis and everything he did. I thought I would feel better if he was hurting too, if he knew what I felt like. I know it was wrong. I regret it, but at the time I was so upset."

"Why?" she asked, still confused,"He liked you Becca."

"Yeah, the second time around maybe. I really did liked Davis, a lot. Everyone knew that. I wanted to be with him from the beginning. I liked him so much I tried to pretend that I didn't care that he was juggling other girls right in front of me. Do you know what that's like Kari. Subjecting yourself to that? I was hoping that maybe, somehow, he'd realize he liked me just as much as I liked him and be with me. I was hoping that maybe i'ld get lucky even when I knew there was no chance. He just didn't feel the same way about me."

Kari wasn't sure how to respond so instead she let Rebeccah keep talking.

"Instead, he blindsides me with Mimi. He dropped me with no hesitation Kari. He left me, just to be used by Mimi. Who didn't know Mimi was just going to hurt him? That hurt. He'd rather be nothing to her than something to me. I wanted to be with Davis and he didn't want to be with me, at least not until after Mimi. Then he told me he loved me, and it felt like he was settling on me. I was the same as before, nothing had changed, but now he loved me? I was really hurt Kari."

"But that-"

"Look I know. I know that doesn't change what I did. I was wrong. I made a really bad decision because I let my emotions get the better of me. I fucked up and I don't blame anyone for being mad at me. I acted out of anger and maliciousness. I said and did terrible things, but i'm not all bad Kari.

I wish I hadn't done it okay? But I can't take it back now. It's a little late for that. Even if Davis forgave me, Yolei or TK would never let me live this down. It's my own fault though. I made my bed and now I have to lie in it... I just wanted to know Davis is going to be okay."

Though she still had her doubts, Kari could definitly understand making a mistake. She was even beginning to feel bad for Rebeccah after hearing everything. "Did you ever think of apologizing? Maybe they would come around or-"

"That's a nice thought, but things just aren't ever going to be the same. I'm okay with that. It's what I deserve. I don't want to make excuses for what I did, it was wrong, but I thought maybe you'ld see where I was coming from. Davis is okay. That's all I wanted to know. Thanks Kari," she flashed Kari a soft half smile.

"Your welcome."

Becca nodded appreciativly as she stood up to return to her seat,"Oh and Kari?"

"Hmm?"

"I'ld like it if you didn't mention this to Davis or anyone else please."

* * *

June walked into Davis' room behind her mom. Her dad hadn't come in with them, choosing to drop them off instead. She assumed her parents had gotten into a fight because they exchanged a single word the entire car ride.

"Hey Davis," June smiled. He turned his head from the TV.

"Hey June. Hey Mom," he replied.

Kelly wasted no time walking straight to her son's bedside,"How are you feeling today?"

Shrugging he replied,"The painkillers help, but it still hurts."

"Ooh Davis, i'm sorry," she said taking his hand. As he looked at his hand in hers, he could swear he saw something out of place as her sleeve rode up a little. With his free arm he quickly pushed up her sleeve revealing several fresh bruises. Kelly quickly pulled her arm away.

"Mom? He didn't?"

She sighed knowing both sets of eyes were on her. "It doesn't matter Da-"

"He didn't hit you because you said something about what he did to mr, did he?" Guilt immediatlr began to take over Davis. "Im sor-"

"No, no. This wasn't about you Davis. This was between me and your father. We got into an argument last night and I...I told him I want a divorce. I was going to wait a few days to tell you but I guess there's no reason to."

"But I thought-" Davis started refering to the previous talk he'd had with his mother about divorce.

She stared at her son unsure,"I'm just going to have to fight hard. I'm not going to let him have either of you."

Kelly put her arms around June as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Davis turned his face. He couldn't look knowing that this probably had everything to do with him. His mother was being forced to break up the family, all for him. It just didn't seem fair to them.

* * *

Mimi walked into her dorm during lunch. She knew Sora wouldn't be in making this the perfect time to call Emma. The phone rang several times before she finally picked up.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah, Emma?"

"Yeap. Alright so I don't what exactly you're looking for but I've got a few incidents that might interest you."

"I'll take whatever you've got."

"Alright," Emma laughed,"Well obviously Roxanne left because some of the girls here were harrassing her. It wasn't too many, but there's were definitly a bunch of girls that didn't like her. Her freshman year here, tons of guys liked her and she was dumb. The upperclassman would feed her a few lines about being pretty at a party and she'd eat it all up. They'ld have her in a room in the back in minutes. It was a new guy every few weeks.

It was already bad enough that she was taking all of the available guys but then she started in on all of the taken ones too. Even my boyfriend was one of them. But when girls started confronting her she played innocent, acted as if she didn't know they were together, that the guys hadn't told her, she was sorry, blah blah blah. A bunch of lies.

So then we had this huge party for the basketball team. At the party Roxanne hooked up with this drunk guy Leo, the best player on the team. Real popular guy, really cute, and taken but his girlfriend was out of town. At first nobody knew, but then Leo's girlfriend popped up with Gonorrhea a few weeks after the party an-"

"She was having sex with all those guys?" Mimi asked. Even Roxanne seemed way to squeaky clean for that.

"No, she was going down on them."

"So she had Gonorrhea?"

"Yeah, she did. Leo and his girlfriends weren't the only ones that got it. A few other guys and couples got it too. So naturally people started talking about her and then this year she left and went to Westbridge."

Mimi felt like she had enough to turn Izzy off from Roxanne for sure. She thanked Emma and hung up ready to expose Roxanne to everyone.  
Things got even better when she logged onto her computer and checked out an e-mail from Izzy sent last night.

MIMI,

LOOK I KNOW ABOUT THE ABORTION YOU HAD AND IM SORRY THINGS BETWEEN US HAVE TURNED OUT THE WAY THEY HAVE. I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN A FEW DAYS AND I DONT KNOW WHEN I WILL BUT AS A FRIEND, IF YOU NEED ANYTHING OR EVEN JUST SOMEONE TO TALK TO ILL DO THE BEST THAT I CAN. WEVE BEEN THROUGH A LOT, ESPECIALLY NOW AND I THINK WE SHOULD TRY AT THIS FRIENDS THING. WE OWE EACHOTHER THAT MUCH. I KNOW WE'VE MOVED ON BUT I WISH I COULDVE ATLEAST BEEN THERE FOR YOU DURING THIS. IM SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO ENDURE SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALONE. IT ISNT FAIR TO YOU. I KNEW BUT I WAS TOO WRAPPED UP IN OTHER STUFF TO SAY SOMETHING. IM SORRY I COULDNT STEP UP AND DO THE THINGS I WAS SUPPOSED TO, NO MATTER HOW WE FEEL ABOUT EACHOTHER I SHOULDVE ATLEAST BEEN THERE WITH YOU. I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW HOW SORRY I WAS AND I HOPE MAYBE YOU WANT TO WORK AT THIS FRIENDS THINGS TOO.

-IZZY

Mimi closed the message. Izzy had been thinking about her the past few days obviously. But she knew Izzy had been spending a lot of time with Roxanne too. Had he been thinking about her while he was with Roxanne? The idea made Mimi laugh. It didn't matter because soon there wouldn't be an Izzy and Roxanne.

* * *

hope u enjoyed! :) plz comment


	67. Chapter 67

hey guys! here with two chapters! some good Izzy/Mimi drama ive been wanting to get written for a while :) thnks for the great reviews! keep em coming!

*oh and side note, i just posted a new story under Teen Wolf TV shows called "Teen Wolf Two" (title subject to change lol) idk if any of you are into that? maybe check it out for me, maybe leave a comment (self promotion haha). its my usual drama story blah blah blah either way...

I made a promise that I would not post anything for TWT unless I was posting for WTW (haha those i didnt even notice the initial thing) at the same time so you guys dont have to worry :) im not forgetting about digimon

i do not own digimon

* * *

67

Kari sighed as she poked at her lunch. It seemed like no one was really that in the mood today, not with Davis in the hospital. There was barely any talking because it all led to Davis. TK hadn't even opened his mouth. He seemed distracted and caught up in something else.

Yolei gestured towards the cafeteria door and Kari nodded following her friend outside. "I had to get out of there," Yolei stated,"It was like dead and depressing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Has TK said anything else about Davis? Maybe when he comes back things will be a little better."

"No, but I haven't really asked...I don't think it would be I don't know...appropriate? I just don't think I should talk to TK about Davis."

Yolei gave Kari a blank stare, "Why not? He's your friend too."

"Yeah," Kari shrugged,"But it's just not really my place. Not after everything, you know? He should probably talk to Ken or Cody or you."

"Yeah maybe, but I don't know. Something about this is obviously bothering TK. I don't think any of us could help get over it, TK likes you. Anything we'd say would mean more coming from you."

Kari considered the idea but it still seemed bad in her head. The whole Davis thing was still fairly fresh and new,"Yeah or it would just make things even worse because it's coming from me. I just don't want to make TK uncomfortable given my past with Davis. Sure he forgave me b-but I don't think he's over it completely."

"Maybe not, but Davis will be back and we'll all be together. You can't avoid that forever Kari."

* * *

"Things seem to be in order. The doctor says you're going to be fine. You can leave in the morning," Kelly summarized to her son. She'd been with him all day after dropping June back off at school.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"I guess I'll drop you off at school tomorrow. They're not going to make you show up to class the first few days if you're not up to it. I know you're hip still hurts pretty bad but you'll be okay with crutches right an-"

"Mom," he finally interupted,"I didn't mean with me. I ugh...I meant with you and dad."

Kelly Motomiya looked towards her son's window and let out a long deep breath. She didn't really want to worry June or Davis with her and her husband. "Oh...Well I guess we'll go home and I'll move out and get some lawyers to start. Then we'll just see from there. If David cooperates, it shouldn't be too messy or long."

"If he cooperates?"

She nodded slightly. As they both knew, David wasn't the easiest to get along with. "Yeah, he was pretty upset. He claims he still loves me but I can't do it," she choked out holding back a tear or two.

Davis hated to see his mother cry, no kid liked that. He felt bad for her, knowing that his dad would make the whole process as difficult as possible for her. He wished there was a way she didn't have to go through this, not because of him. "Do you...do you still love him too? Couldn't he just go to counseling o-or something?"

"Sure, in a way I still love him. It's complicated Davis. You're father wasn't always a bad person but that doesn't change what he chose to do. Even with counseling I don't know if I could trust him around you or June. Don't worry Davis, it'll be fine. It'll all work out. For now you just need to worry about getting better and school," she said kissing him on the cheek,"I'll be back in the morning to get you."

* * *

Izzy limped into the living room the next day. His school books in his backpack, slung over his good shoulder. He told Roxanne he would try to be in class so he figured he'd at least make the effort. His back was bothering him, but he knew he could force himself to sit through it. Besides it was only one class. None of his teachers had been pressuring him to come back. Most of them were e-mailing him his assignments anyway.

"Izzy?" Tai asked closing a cabinet. He unwrapped a gronola bar and ate half in a single bite. Since he never woke up in time for breakfast, he'd have to settle. "Going back to class? I'ld milk it for another week, at least."

"Yeah, I'm sure,"the red head nodded,"But I told Roxanne I would so..."

A playful smile spread across Tai' face. "Aaaww, that's sweet." Izzy's face turned red with embaressment. "Oh come on, don't get so embaressed. She's hot."

"Thanks?"

"Anytime," replied Tai smugly, before changing his tone. "Are you sure you'll be okay though? Are you ready?"

Izzy shrugged,"I guess we'll see," before heading out the door.

The walk to class seemed to last forever. On top of that, Izzy could feel the looks he was getting. Kids, and even teachers, were whispering about him as he walked down the hallway. Apparently everybody knew about his problems. He tried not to let it bother him as he walked into class and took his seat.

"You came?" Roxanne beamed when she noticed Izzy. She set her books down in the desk to Izzy's and kissed on the cheek.

He blushed brightly,"What was that for?"

Suddenly Roxanne's face was cherry red. A few kids in the classroom had obviously seen that. "I didn't think you were actually coming."

Mimi looked on and felt utterly disgusted._ Its like Roxanne is over there playing innocent with my boyfriend-I mean ex-boyfriend...friend. I can't let that happen. Not to Izzy. If anyone still cares about me, it's him. This isn't going to continue on. I knew that bitch wasn't innocent, not a bitch that pretty._

_Izzy is obviously just blinded by her looks but that was temporary. He doesn't have feelings for her like he does-did me..._

Then Mimi's mind started to wander. Maybe Izzy still did love her. She knew he did to a certain extent but maybe he still loved her the way he had when they werw dating? And maybe she did too, whether she was ready to admit it or not. She didn't like seeing Izzy with anyone else, not even Sora- and there was nothing wrong with Sora. Mimi just felt no one else was good enough for Izzy. Despite everything he still cared about her, always had. If she really needed him he would be there. That's just the kind of guy he was. He was still the guy she'd fallen in love with. Nothing had changed on his end. She finally realized that she'd changed everything.

Roxanne didn't deserve Izzy, she decided. Maybe she didn't either, but she and Izzy had history. The kind that nobody else knew about. So many things had happened to her and Izzy that people would be shocked to hear. Roxanne was a new comer who was threatening to come between them and everything they had.

* * *

Davis said his last goodbye to his mom as she walked out of his room and down the hallway. He looked around and sighed, once again he was confined to his room and he didn't like it. If he had to spend anymore time in here he'd go crazy.

He sat up just as TK walked into his room. he looked as if he'd been running. "Davis? Hey...I tried to come back faster, but I had class. You're mom, she told me you were coming and asked me to check in on you and everything."

"My mom asked you to babysit me?"

"Well, no. Not exactly...yes. Okay, yeah pretty much. Mostly just make sure you got some rest and didn't do a whole lot of moving."

Davis rolled his eyes,"I don't need you to keep an eye on me TK. I'll be fine, really. Just go to your next class or something."

"And what are you gonna do?" he asked suspiciously as Davis tried to put his legs over the edge of the bed. Judging by his wincing, TK assumed he was in pretty decent pain.

"I've got class in twenty minutes. I'm going," he stated firmly.

"Davis you can't-"

He stood up on his crutches, feeling somewhat accomplished,"TK i'm going. I've already decided, so just let me."

"You're in no shape to go to class."

"Yeah? Well when will I be? I can't do this again TK. I can't just sit in my room all day. All that's going to happen is i'll start feeling sorry for myself again. I'll probably sit here all day and eat. I need to go out and do something, just to keep my mind off of...off of well, everything."

TK lowered his head. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Davis was his friend, but Mrs. Motomiya had asked him to look out for her son personally. "Davis, just for a few days? Please? Look, I know I was an asshole and you probably don't want to listen to me but I'm just trying to help. I know you're in pain, way too much to sit in class comfortably. Just rest, please?"

"No TK. I don't want to. I already told you i'm leaving. So if you could just move i'll be on my way."

"No," the blonde said standing his ground. He sighed,"Davis i'm worried about you. Everybody is."

"I don't need you worrying about me."

"If we don't who is? Your own fath-"

"I don't want to talk about this or him or anything else TK. Okay? I just want to put everything behind me and finally fucking move on! Is that too much to ask? My semester has been shit since the beginning between Mimi, my leg, Becca, my sister, my weight, my parents, that baby, that picture, Ka-" Davis stopped abruptly on her name wishing he hadn't even started to say it. He wasn't how TK would react to that.

"Kari?" his friend finished. He wasn't mad, but Davis mentioning her name seemed to be upsetting. "It's okay Davis. You don't have to tip toe around her with me."

"Im sorry. It's just between her and now this and my parents divorce, I just can't take it anymore. If I sit here and think about it all day i'm gonna go crazy. They'll probably stick me on meds again and that won't make my dad happy. I think it's safe to say with my mom leaving he probably hates me a-"

"Your mom is leaving your dad? That's a good thing right?" TK asked kind of surprised. David didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just let her leave, at least not easily.

Davis nodded,"Trying to at least. I don't know how easy it's going to be..."

TK looked down at his friend, and was regretting the fight he'd had with him now more than ever. When his friend had needed him most he'd turned his back because of some girl. It hurt even worse to know Davis would've never treated him the same. Was he even the right person to look out for Davis? TK moved out of Davis' way.

"What are you doing? You're actually going to let me leave?"

"Yeah," he answered,"If you really want to then...then I can't stop you."

Davis smiled at his friend, knowing that this wasn't easy for him. "Thanks TK, really."

TK gave Davis a half smile and just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Sora stood by Tai as they walked into the cafeteria together for lunch. They were making casual conversation, but Sora was obviously glowing. She was happy to be with Tai, that was obvious though nobody knew yet. They both figured they'ld tell everyone today.

"So you know you're gay friend friend Jeremy? He wasn't the one you were thinking of for Ryan was he?"

"Yeah he was," replied Tai as he grabbed a slice of pizza,"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw him holding hands with a girl today," she laughed,"she seemed to like him. She even kissed his cheek. Maybe she doesn't know he's gay. Are you sure he is?"

"Yeah i'm positive," laughed Tai,"He kissed me."

Sora looked appauled making Tai laugh harder. "He went for my lips and everything."

"Ew Tai! Stop! That is so gross! Ewww!"

Tai sat down next to Matt. He was already at the table talking with his band and Joe. Sora sat beside Izzy who was in conversation with Roxanne. Sora smiled, it was nice to see Izzy out again and happy.

Finally Mimi came and sat down, Mimi scowling at Roxanne the entire time. It was clear she didn't want her sitting there. Suddenly Roxanne felt uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should go?" she whispered to Izzy. "Your old girlfriend doesn't really like me and I don't want to cause trouble."

"So," Izzy stated shooting a look at Mimi who just rolled her eyes,"Who cares. I want you here."

Roxanne smiled kissing Izzy softly in front of the table. He blushed while everyone else "ooed" and smiled. Mimi pretended to gag. She couldn't stand to watch Izzy defend this girl, like she actually meant something to him, like she was Mimi. "You really think you should be kissing him Roxanne. I mean, given where your mouth's been?"

Roxanne face turned pale as she looked at Mimi. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"You mean you haven't told him? You never mentioned your previous escapades to Izzy? None of them?" Mimi laughed,"I mean if I was him I would want to know."

Roxanne sat there dumbfounded as all eyes were on her. Slowly tears started to fall from her eyes on to the table. Izzy glared at his ex who was clearly trying to make a scene. "Mimi, just stop okay. I don't want to hear it."

"So you wouldn't want to know if the girl you were so into was Eastland's biggest homewrecker? She's not as innocent as she looks Izzy! She blew everybody! And on top of that she gave a bunch of kids Gonerrhea!"

Roxanne turned to run out of the cafeteria but Izzy used him arm to pull her back. She stood there crying hysterically into his shoulder. "What the hell Mimi! Really? I don't understand what's wrong with you? It's like you can't let me move on or be happy! It's like i'm with you or i'm with nobody! I tell you I want to try and be friends and you go out and do this bullshit! What is it? Can you not stand to see me with somebody else?

What has Roxanne ever done to you? What she's told me about her past is none of your business! Look Mimi i feel sorry for you and everything but I don't think this is going to work. Maybe we can't be friends or aquaintances or anything to eachother.

We're obviously just not meant to be in eachother's lives because we can't get along. I don't know if there's still feelings here or something we're holding on to- i don't know if maybe it's just me. I'm not gonna lie Mimi. Sometimes I feel like you still owe me something. I feel like you didn't try hard enough to be with me but i'm trying to move on and you wont let me.

Mimi I don't know what you want from me. If you're mad at me or something, don't hurt the people around me. This between you and me. Not Roxanne or anyone else so why dra-"

Suddenly it hit her, why she was really doing all of this. "Izzy I st-"

"Don't say it Mimi. Don't you dare say that to me. I have given you ample time to come to me. I gave you chances and tries. Don't fucking say that to me now! I know exactly what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it Mimi. It's not fair to Roxanne. It wouldn't even be fair to Sora or Matt, theyve been hurt by this too. It's definitly not fair to me."

The table stared in silence as Mimi started to cry, tears slowly running down her cheek. Izzy was still holding Roxanne but even he was tearing up slightly, though he was trying to hold it back. This was the fight theyld needed to have a long time ago. Izzy and mimi had so much history, so many problems they'ld never fully resolved. It was obvious they both still had regret and mixed feelings.

"Mimi I...I don't even understand. Why can't you just let me move on and be happy? Why can't you move on and be happy?"

Suddenly Mimi yelled back,"You know why Izzy! I don't want to see you with anyone else. You mean so much to me, more than anybody! I mean something to you too, I know it. We fight and hurt eachother because we're both hurting over it Izzy. I've messed up, I have. You have too but Izzy don't do this! Don't let her come between us Izzy! I want to try again. I do, as more than friends please!"

"Mimi how could I ever trust you? I can't. I don't even know you anymore!"

"Don't give me that lie Izzy. Yes you do!" Mimi yelled through more tears. "Better than anybody at this school! Don't pretend you don't. And don't pretend that part of you doesn't want to be with me too!... I know why you sent me that e-mail Izzy! Don't think I don't. You still care about me." Mimi shot Izzy a look and he turned pale. Nobody at the table knew what was going on but it had to be serious. Everyone sat still waiting to see what had shocked Izzy.

"I-i...Mimi...i'm sorry. But I was upset Mimi! You know I was! You knew I wanted you to keep that baby!"

"You left me by myself Izzy!"

Matt stared at Joe who's face had dropped in shock. It seemed safe to say that everyone knew this wasn't the same recent baby. This baby was something of the past. It was Izzy's.

"Mimi I told you I was sorry. And yeah! So maybe that is why I sent you that e-mail okay? I let my emotions get the better of me. Yes! That still bothers me and I will never live that down, but I tried Mimi. I tried to make things right. I tried so hard. I wanted to be with you, some parts of me still do but it's too late Mimi.

If you really care about me you'll...you'll just leave me alone okay? Please. Just let me move on in peace. You should do the same. I'ld love to see you move on and be happy, the same kind you were with me. Before everything went bad...we need to let go and stop holding on to things we can't change."

"Izzy..."

He stood up from the table, Roxanne still crying on his shoulder. Izzy gave Mimi one last glance before leaving. He couldn't stomach this fight anymore. "Mimi, im sorry." He left, holding hands with Roxanne killing her. She'd never been so jealous of anybody.

Mimi wiped a few more tears from her eyes and stood up soon after. She couldn't sit in there with all eyes on her, not comfortably. With them gone, the rest of the table finished their lunch in silence. Nobody knew what to say or make of that fight. It was the kind of fight other people weren't supposed to see, but they had. They wondered if this meant things were about to change.

* * *

hope u liked :) plz comment


	68. Chapter 68

next chap :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

68

Izzy walked Roxanne to her dorm and stopped at the front door. "Izzy im so sorry," she said looking at him. He looked less than pleased. She couldn't tell if that was directed towards her or Mimi. "Izzy?"

He sighed and looked at Roxanne. He wasn't sure what to say to her if anything. "Look, we obviously have some things to talk about but not now okay?" With that, Izzy turned to leave. Roxanne wasn't sure what to think.

* * *

Tai walked out of the cafeteria and kissed Sora on her cheek as they went off in seperate directions. He still couldn't believe what had happened at the table. Sora would probably be spending the entire night with Mimi.

Tai sighed at the thought but then he noticed something strange. He saw Jeremy standing outside of the science wing, and then he saw her kiss him on the cheek just like Sora had said. Tai had never seen this girl before and she didn't look familiar. She couldn't be from Westbridge. Tai had never seen her on campus.

He walked up to Jeremy as the girl walked away. "Hey Jeremy."

He turned around slightly flustered,"Oh hey Tai. What's going on?"

"Not much. She was cute. Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

The girl," Tai smiled,"The one who kissed you on the cheek. She new?"

Jeremy's face turned a bright shade of red as he played with his hands,"No...no she's not. She's goes here, but she's gone a lot. Modeling. She was visiting me during her break."

"Oh, she single? Maybe you could introduce me?" he lied trying to get it out of Jeremy already. Was that his girlfriend? Was he bi or what? Sora definitly couldn't hook him up with Ryan if he had girlfriend. If he was gay, how did he have a girlfriend?

"Umm I have to go Tai. We'll talk later okay?" Tai shrugged but Jeremy looked like he was about to sweat bullets.

"Okay."

* * *

Davis crutched into class taking a desk beside Kari, who nervously shifted in her seat. What was Davis doing back to class so soon?

He casually opened his notebook in preparation for class as his teacher, Mr. Adams, approached him. "Are you going to be okay Davis? I wasn't expecting you to be back today."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," he said, though his hip was already killing him. He would just have to manage.

Mr. Adams nodded, though he didn't seem convinced,"Well if you need to leave or see the nurse or something, feel free to do so."

Once the teacher left Kari turned to Davis. "Hey," she said. She was nervous and her voice cracked a little as she spoke. She hadn't talked to Davis much since she'd caused such a problem.

"Hey Kari, hows it going?" he asked.

"Fine. Back so soon?"

"Yeah. I've um, missed a lot already so I kind of need to get back on track."

She nodded. It seemed like Davis had put most of it behind him, so at least she didn't have to feel uncomfortable. She was hoping things wouldn't get weird when Becca came to class. When she walked in she didn't seem to notice her or Davis. She sat in a desk up front and got ready.

As class went on Kari noticed Becca peak over her shoulder and glance at Davis, but she knew she wasn't going to get up or say anything. She also noticed that whenever Becca looked at Davis, so did Mr. Adams. She thought back to when she was new. He'd never really seemed to like Davis. He did however, seem quite fond of Rebeccah. She watched closely the rest of class.

Things that seemed normal before now seemed iffy. Mr. Adams clearly paid the most attention to Becca. He was constantly at her desk when she had a question, but he never failed to put his arm on her back or around her shoulder. Sometimes he'd call her up to his desk and hand her notes. He would stare at her openly. It all seemed really creepy.

* * *

Izzy stared at his phone. Roxanne was calling. Why he wasn't sure. He told her he'd talk to her later.

"Hello?"

"Izzy? Can we talk now. I don't want to wait. Meet me in fifteen?" Fifteen minutes later Izzy was sitting outside with Roxanne. He was cold and uncomfortable and still upset from earlier. Awkwardly he stared down at his sling.

"Izzy, look i'm sorry...everything Mimi said was true. I shouldve told you, but I was so ashamed. I wanted to put it behind me. It's embaressing, being known for that. People didn't like me. They ruined school for me. I couldn't be in a play without kids booing or throwing things at me. That's why I left."

"Its okay Roxanne. Im sure you wouldve told me, besides that was last year. It is behind you. People make cboices they regret. Don-"

"I don't think this is going to work Izzy!" Roxanne blurted suddenly.

He stared at her in disbelief. "What? What do you mean. Im not going to hold that against you. I don't really care."

"No, that's not why Izzy. I heard you and Mimi... I think theres still something there, for both of you. You should just see. One more time. I would want to if I was you. I would want you to take another chance with me."

"Why? What about you and me?" He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I like you Izzy. I do, but I dont want there to be that 'what if?' Its obvious theres something still there. I dont want to be in the way. Just give it a shot. For me? This isn't easy, I like you. But I want you to be happy. I don't think you'll ever be as happy with me."

Izzy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Roxanne was telling him to take another chance with Mimi.

"Your heart really belongs to Mimi. Thats obvious. Thats why you really cant move on. Hasn't it been months since you were together, but you still have these back and forths with her? Youll never be able to love anyone else until youre over her and you wont be over her until you feel like she doesn't owe you anymore. For that to happen she has to be willing to try to make it work. You heard her, she's willing Izzy. I believe her."

Izzy looked up at Roxanne. She was half smiling but he knew these weren't things she wanted to admit. These were things he didn't even want to admit. It was like everything she was saying wa true. He just didn't want to believe it. He'd had this argument in his mind thousands of times. But Mimi wasn't the same anymore, not like before. Maybe, he needed to let that go and just deal with it.

* * *

Sora sat on Mimi's bed telling her it would be okay. That was really all she could say at this point. "Mimi it'll all work out okay?"

"Yeah sure. He'll run off with Roxanne while I sit here knowing I made a really big mistake. Yeah, sounds like it'll work out great to me."

Sora couldn't think of anything else. So far Mimi had shot down everything. She opened her mouth but had nothing. Mimi looked at her and frowned,"Im sorry. Im just really upset. I thought Izzy still loved me, he sent me that e-mail but I guesa I realized I still wanted to be with him a little too late."

"What is this e-mail?" Sora asked,"and what about this baby?"

Mimi sighed knowing she had to tell her friend. If she couldn't tell Sora she couldn't tell anybody. "I've been pregnant before okay? By Izzy, last year some time after Christmas break. We got into this big fight when I told him..."

*****flashback*****

"Can I tell you something?" Mimi asked sitting on her bed across from Izzy,"Promise you wont be mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he smiled at her,"Go ahead. What is it?"

She took a deep breath and expected the worst,"I'm pregnant Izzy."

"Really?"

"You said you wouldn't be mad at me!"

He stared at her and laughed,"Why would I be mad at you? It happens. We'll live. It's not the end of the world or anything."

"Yes it is! I don't know how to take care of a baby."

Izzy frowned,"Yeah, me either..."

"How are we supposed to support a baby?"

He shrugged,"It's not like we can't. I mean between our parents we have a good amount of money, more than enough to raise a baby. It won't want for anything...its going to be okay Mimi. We'll get through this. I love you, ill be there for you."

Mimi looked down at her knees,"Izzy, honestly i'm telling you this because I...I don't want this baby. I think I want to abort it."

"Are you being serious? Don't do that Mimi. I'll help you, I promise. Don't do this."

"Don't do this? Izzy we're fifteen! I shouldn't even be pregnant! We can't seriously have this baby!"

"Why not? Because you don't want to have this baby?"

"Izzy, I think I've already made up my mind. My dad is coming down here in a few weeks. I'm mostly telling you this because I want you to come with me..."

"Mimi what makes you think I would want to go watch as you kill our baby? No I don't want to go! Why would you even ask me!"

"Izzy please! I'm scared! I don't want to do this alone!"

"I don't want you to do this at all Mimi. This is just running away from the problem! This doesn't fix anything!" he yelled standing up to leave.

Mimi stood up to stop him,"Izzy!" She grabbed his arm but he jerked it away.

*****end*****

"After that he wouldnt answer my texts or phonecalls. He barely even looked at me. He didn't go with me when the day actually came around. It was so scarey Sora. My dad was there but it wasn't the same and he had to leave that night. I was terrified. I almost backed out but I didn't.

I stayed off campus for a few days and told everyone I was on vacation or something because I didn't want to come back. I felt so bad, but I was so mad at Izzy. I hated him for not being there for me. That night I couldn't sleep well, I called him..."

*****flashback*****

"Hello? Mimi? It's like 2:30."

"That's what you have to say? That's it? Youre not even going to ask if i'm okay! You know what I went through today Izzy? Without you? Why would you do that to me?

I know you didn't want me to do it but you could've been there Izzy! We're too young to be parents! I was so scared and practically alone! Why couldn't you just support me? Why couldn't you just step up and do the things you were supposed to? That wasn't fair Izzy! You should've been there with me! I hate you!" she began to cry into the phone.

"Izzy what did I do? I'm so sorry!"

"Mimi, Mimi please stop crying. It's okay really. Where are you? I'm coming."

Fifteen minutes later Izzy walked into Mimi's hotel room after borrowing Matt's car. She lay curled up on the bed crying. He layed down next to her, pulling her close and putting his arm around her.

"Mimi i'm sorry. I should've been there. You shouldn't have had to go through that without me. I wish I would've been there with you. Please, forgive me. I dont want you to hate me. I don't ever want you to hate me. I will never forgive myself for leaving you by yourself. I love you Mimi. No matter what, I always will."

"I know Izzy. I love you too."

*****end*****

"We both messed up, but I really messed up Sora. Izzy was always there for me and I pushed him away. It was always me. Always has been. Maybe I'ld be different now if I would've had that baby. Maybe I'ld be the same as before everything with my parents changed. I don't know. But this time I really fucked up Sora. I think it's finally hit me."

Sora sat quietly for a second knowing her friend was hurting. For once she felt like Mimi was genuinly sorry. "Call him," she finally said,"Call him and tell him you're sorry. Honestly Mimi. Tell him you're sorry."

* * *

Izzy sat on the same bench as Mimi walked up to him. "Hey," she said nervously.

He ran his fingers through his short red hair,"Hey."

"I guess I don't really know what to say? I mean besides I'm sorry."

"It's...it's okay." Izzy smiled to himself looking down at the sidewalk," In some weird twisted way, I know you were looking out for me."

"Yeah."

"You know you could've just told me. Privately or something. The whole cafeteria thing was kind of harsh don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess it was."

Izzy looked off to the side,"You never used to do things like that before."

"This isn't 'before' Izzy."

"I know, but I wish it was. Things were easier back then. What happened?"

Mimi looked off and shrugged carelessly,"I don't know. We grew up? Things got more complicated."

"Yeah, I guess they did. We just didn't know how to handle it. We grew apart."

"We didn't grow apart," she defended.

Izzy sighed,"In some ways we did."

"...I should've tried again. I should've never pushed you away, but after I did I should've tried again. Who knows, maybe it would have worked out. Maybe I'ld be happy?"

"We were always happy Mimi. We had our fights but we were always happy. That's why I couldn't understand why you wouldn't stay with me. I knew something was wrong. I wanted to help you," Izzy said painfully.

"I know, but at the time I just wasn't ready to be helped Izzy."

Izzy didn't say anything. For a while they sat in silence just thinking. "What's different now?" Izzy asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"Why now? Why'ld you wait until now to decide you wanted to be with me?"

Mimi looked around thinking it over,"I guess I wasn't really sure until I saw how you were with Roxanne. It was how you used to be with me. I couldn't stand it and I didn't know why it bothered me but then I knew."

"You sure you're not just jealous?"

"No, trust me I was jealous but that wasn't the only thing. I know I messed up a lot Izzy but I really am sorry about today."

Izzy leaned back into the bench,"Thanks. Though she did end up dumping me, not that we were dating. That's what it felt like though."

"Im sorry about that too."

"Don't be. I don't think we would've worked in the long run anyway. She said some things that really made me think."

"About?"

"Us. Maybe we do need to try at it just one more time. Finally see if its going to work or if we just need to let it go."

Mimi raised an eyebrow at Izzy,"You're not just saying that because she dumped you?"

"No," he laughed lightly,"Im not."

"You would be willing to try? With me?" she asked sadly,"I was thinking about leaving..."

"Leaving? Leaving Westbridge?"

"Yeah," she hung her head,"Living with my dad. Going to school somewhere where nobody knows me. Maybe try again as a new me."

"You can't just run away from your problems Mimi."

"I could try. I fucked up here, in a matter of months. Who would miss me?"

"I would miss you."

"That's sweet. I figured by now, you would hate me."

Izzy shrugged,"I do sometimes...but that's not always a bad thing."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because it means, even through all your bullshit, I still care about you in some way. I still care about what happens to you. The opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference. Then I wouldn't give a damn if you were dead or a alive because you wouldn't mean a thing to me.' I could care less about you.' For some reason you still get to me, I still care. You cant just leave Mimi."

She sighed,"Why not? What do I really have here? Besides a few hundred kids that hate me?"

"You have me. Besides, you owe me. You got me dumped and you told me you loved me."

"I thought it wasn't about her leaving you?" Mimi stated.

Izzy smirked. He had just been trying to push her buttons. "Its not, im just saying. We cant try again if you leave."

"You really want to give this a last chance?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I want to take it slow definitly."

Mimi nodded in agreement. "...okay fine. One last time won't hurt anything. We have to at least see. I owe you that much."

"Yeah, you do. Actually you owe me more than that much... but whos counting?"

* * *

haha hope u enjoyed :) plz comment


	69. Chapter 69

hey guys! sorry to keep u waiting! back with another chp! hope u enjoy! thanks for the comments!

i do not own digimon

* * *

69

"She told me that they were going to take it slow," Sora stated looking up from her desk,"So we'll see. Maybe we could double date," she laughed.

Tai playfully rolled his eyes and scribbled down a random answer,"Ha, right. Im pretty sure Mimi hates me. Who's going to hold her back when she attempts to rip my throat out?"

"...Izzy?" she shrugged.

Tai glanced over at Sora to see her smiling chessily, "Gee thanks, good to know I cant even expect my own girlfriend to protect me."

"You're a big boy," laughed Sora,"Im pretty sure you could take Mimi."

Tai furiously erased an answer off his paper,"You say that now, but you'll be singing a different tune when they carry me out on a stretcher. 'Oh Tai im so sorry! I thought you could take her!'"

Sora burst into laughter at the sound of Tai's terrible impersonation. "Shut up!...I sound nothing like that."

"Pssh, you sound exactly like that. I was dead on," said Tai arrogantly before changing the subject,"So its been a few days now. Have you told anybody yet?"

"About us? No not yet. I thought we were gonna tell the table then, well Izzy and Mimi broke out into world war three. What about you? Have you even told Kari?"

He shook his head shamefully,"No not yet. I probably should."

"Yeah, you should definitly. I thought you'ld tell her first."

"Yeah and I thought you'ld tell Mimi first."

Sora stared her paper and lightly shook her head,"Nah not yet...no rush."

"Hmm. Well, you know what I think is surprising?"

She raised an eyebrow in curiousity. Who knew what Tai would say. He could be so random sometimes,"What?"

"Since I've been here, Ive seen Izzy land several girls and I haven't seen Matt land one. You think he'd get more ass being the lead singer of the only decent band on campus."

Sora laughed and shook her head,"Yeah, Matt's never been good at girlfriends. He can definitly talk a girl out of her panties for a night or two though."

Sora smiled as Tai shot her a suspicious stare,"You say that like you know from experience."

"Maybe..."

"Seriously?" He had been kidding 100 percent.

"Ha, no. I've seen Matt in action though at parties. If he wants it, he'll get it. Long term definitly isn't his thing. It's not what he's good at. Just trust me, watch Matt in his element and its completely different."

"Hmm, I think I have to see this," Tai smirked slyly,"You think I could talk you out of your panties today?"

Sora rolled her eyes,"You wish."

"Well why don't we go back to your dorm after this and find out?"

* * *

"So you and Sora?...Sora from Japan Sora?...Your old girlfriend Sora?"

"Yes," Tai answered nodding. He sat in Kari's desk chair as she stared at him eith folded arms.

She pouted,"Tai I didn't even know you guys were talking, not like that! You never tell me anything anymore."

She was right. They never spent nearly as much time together now. "Yeah, i'm sorry about that. That's why I had to make sure I told you this before somebody else did."

"Well thanks, I guess."

There was an awkward silence but Tai wasn't ready to leave yet. Not without asking some questions and trying to pry things out of Kari's personal life. He always felt the need to play "protective big brother".

"So...how are things going with you? Anything new?"

"No. I'm fine," she said defensivly.

"Oh, what about you and Matt's brother? How's that going?"

Kari's eyes lowered and she stared her older sibling up and down,"Tai, are you trying to spy on me? Nothing is going on okay?"

He flopped back into the chair and let out a deep breath knowing Kari wasn't about to tell him anything about anything. "I wasn't spying, just checking in on you. You make that really hard you know."

She smiled wide as Tai rolled his eyes and sat up,"I try."

Standing up from his chair, he walked towards Kari's door,"Fine, but if anything does happen I better hear it from you first. I don't want to be blindsided with stories about my sister."

* * *

Kari glanced up at TK who was sitting across from her on her bed. They were sharing science notes but he didn't really seem all that interested. Sure science was kind of boring but she was at least pretending to care about what they were doing.

"Is something the matter?" she finally asked him after he ignored her other question several times.

"Hmm?...no. I'm fine."

Kari placed her paper in her book and shut it,"No you're not. You seem preoccupied with something."

"Do i?"

Kari raised a confused eyebrow,"Yeah. What is it?"

The blonde sighed knowing he would have to give in. Kari wasn't going to let him leave without spilling. "I was just thinking about Davis..." He hesitated on the name.

"You ever think you're a tad bit obsessed with Davis?" she smirked.

TK laughed lightly,"Yeah, maybe."

"What about him?" Kari asked. She wanted to help TK but at the same time she didn't want to get too involved with him and Davis, not after before.

"It's really complicated...I'm honestly not even sure. I'm just worried about him."

"TK you can't put your life on hold to worry about Davis. You've got school and basketball practices. He fell down the stairs, it happens. He's going to be fine."

Everything in TK just wanted to yell 'he didn't fall down the stairs!' but he couldn't. It wasn't his place and he was suddenly distracted by Kari laying a reassuring hand on his knee. It sent shivers up his spine and made his heart start to be faster, though he knew it probably wasn't sexual in the least.

He looked down at her hand and then up at her sympathetic face and fought the urge he was having to pounce on her. He still liked her, but he was starting to realize it wouldn't be in his best interest to try and be with her. At the end of the day, he couldn't trust Kari. It was that easy. He swallowed hard and forced himself to spit out the exact opposite of what he was thinking,"Um Kari? I appreciate the gesture, b-but...do you think you think you could take your hand off of my knee?"

Instantly her face felt hot and turned red as she pulled her hand back into her own lap,"Oh-um-yeah-sorry..."

"It's f-fine," the boy quickly stuttered,"J-just...its just..."

She could tell he was trying to say something but he was unsure. Maybe it was something that was going to hurt her feelings. "Just what TK?"

He dropped his glance and pretended to stare at a pair of shoes on Kari's floor just to avoid looking her in the face,"I just need time to try and get over you Kari."

She wasn't sure why but that stung more than it should have. TK still liked her and she still liked him, but now it seemed she was no longer worth trying to be with. "M-maybe we should stop hanging out so much then?" she suggested, though it wasn't what she wanted. Maybe it was what they needed.

"I still want you in my life Kari."

"And I still want you in mine TK, but in a different way."

TK continued to stare at the floor while Kari drew circles on her bed with her finger tips. There was an extremely awkward silence.

"You don't want me like that anymore, do you TK?"

He swallowed hard and forced out a 'no' even though it was such a lie.

"You're never going to want me like that again, are you?"

"...no, Kari."

She sighed and looked at the unfinished homework peeking out of her science book,"Well, I've got some assignments to finish. Maybe you should leave?"

"Yeah," He picked up his own book feeling the same way,"I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," she smiled awkwardly as he stood up. Before she could stop she felt herself blurting out, "I'm still sorry TK, about everything."

He smiled like he understood how she felt, like he'd messed up everything, "Yeah, me too Kari." He hoped he wouldn't regret this. He wanted to be with Kari, but in the end his better judgement just would'nt allow it.

* * *

Ken sighed. In his head he knew it waz probably the right thing, it probably hadn't fully hit TK yet. "It won't be that bad, you'll move on okay?"

TK layed dramatically sprawled out on the couch,"Yeah I don't know if I want to. My pride is just telling me I should."

"Good. She cheated on you TK."

"Not technically, we weren't really together."

Ken rolled his eyes,"Yeah, whatever. She cheated on you TK. She knew what she was doing. I love Kari and all, she's a great friend but that's all she is TK-to any of us. She's just a friend."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the blonde admitted painfully. It was better to settle this now than later, he would be even more heartbroken if it happened again while they were really dating.

"You'll be fine, just give it a few weeks okay? Don't mope about it, you'll depress everybody."

"Misery loves company. Maybe I want to depress everybody? I'ld feel a lot better if my friends were depressed with me."

Ken laughed,"Maybe Cody will be depressed with you, but not me."

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Yolei sadly.

Kari nodded. It's not like she was going to cry or anything, though at one point she had felt like it. "Yeah, i'm gonna be fine. Thanks Yolei."

"Maybe he's just upset right now? Maybe he'll give you a chance in a few weeks?"

"I don't think so Yolei. I'm pretty sure I blew my chances already."

Yolei stared off silently for a moment trying to find something to say,"His loss. He'll realized he missed out eventually. By then you'll be dating somebody else! What about Patrick Spinder? He's cute. Or Chase Johnson from the tennis team?"

Kari just laughed as her excited friend listed off tons of names,"I don't know. We'll see."

* * *

Davis stood in front of TK who was still lying on the couch just day dreaming. TK turned his attention towards his friend. "Shouldn't you be laying down and like resting your hip or something?"

He avoided the question completely, "Ken told me about you and Kari. I'm sorry."

"Thanks but it's okay. I had to. I finally realized I couldn't be with her, not after...you know."

"No TK, I mean I'm sorry for the part I played. I feel somewhat responsible."

"Well you're not so don't be sorry."

"I don't know. Maybe if I would've made things clearer or tried harder or-"

"Davis, stop. This is nobody's fault but...but Kari's. I'm gonna be fine okay? I'll get over her easy."

Davis sighed and shifted his weight on his crutches,"No you won't. You really like her. That's obvious."

"Fine, then i'll get over her eventually."

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you're going to be okay TK?"

"Yes Davis. I'm gonna be fine. I'm not going to go slit my wrists in the bathroom because I'm heartbroken over Kari. Really. Yeah, i'm upset. This sucks, but it'll work out in the end I guess...What about you? How are you doing?"

Davis shrugged,"I'm fine I guess. Nothing's really going on with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he assured knowing his friend probably wouldn't believe him. So far, Davis had been doing okay. He wasn't fine yet, far from it. However, just trying to move on with his life seemed to be helping.

* * *

hope u enjoyed the chp! plz comment :)


	70. Chapter 70

hey guys! here goes another chap bc ik the last one was short and not really drama filled lol my bad :/ thnks for the great reviews!

i do not own digimon

* * *

70

Izzy slid his free hand into his pocket and laughed,"Yeah, you have a point."

Roxanne laughed as well and flashed him a quick smile back,"Yeah, I know."

It had been almost a week and though he and Roxanne were over, she'd been a good friend. He didn't want to lose that. He knew it would be hard maintaining a relationship with her when he was with Mimi, but he was going to try. It wouldn't be fair to just ditch Roxanne.

After the laughing had died down some, they walked silently for a few moments before Roxanne finally sighed,"So how goes it with Mimi?" she asked casually.

He tensed up at first, unsure of how to answer, but decided not try his best not to make it awkward,"It's going fine. We're trying to go slow."

He was when she let out a genuine smile,"That's good. I hope it works out."

"Thanks." Even though she had told him to be with Mimi, he was starting to feel like crap. Roxanne was a nice girl, and he was one of her only friends. Thanks to Mimi announcing her previous history at lunch last week, he would probably remain one of her only friends. "Roxanne, I just really want to apolo-"

"Stop," she giggled as they approached the history building where her next class was,"Let's not ruin a good moment with that okay? It's over and done with...thanks for walking me to class."

Izzy shrugged as best he could with one shoulder,"No problem." He still felt like he should say something but Roxanne was never going to let him so he dropped it.

"See you later Izzy," the red head waved watching Izzy slowly walk away.

"Yeah, see you later."

* * *

Tai walked out of class with a giant grin plastered on his face. The moment when class was over was always a happy one. He turned the corner looking for the exit and saw none other than Jeremy and the same girl from the other day hugging each other good bye. Something was going on there. When she was out of sight Tai walked up to the older boy.

"So...Whats up?" he asked casually from behind Jeremy, startling him.

Once he gained his composure he shot Tai an irritated glance, "Has anyone ever told you you're really nosey?"

"Maybe," he shrugged arrogantly,"I like to think i'm just curious..."

"Well don't be."

"Okay. So you and that girl..."

"Yeah..."

"You're together, aren't you?"

Jeremy sighed and nodded seeming annoyed.

"She has no idea, does she?"

He shook his head 'no'. "Look Tai, I'm really not up for a righteous speech about how I need to tell her an-"

He raised a lost eyebrow,"Righteous speech? I have no intention of lecturing you."

"Then why did you care?" He almost sounded fed up at this point.

"Well cuz Sora has a gay friend and we figured since you're both gay, you know? But I guess not..."

Jeremy looked around the hallway and then glared at Tai,"You told your friend about me?" He asked in an angry whisper.

Tai shrugged indifferently,"Yeah my girlfriend, its not like she cares."

"Well I do! I have a girlfriend." Jeremy sounded scared and defensive.

"...Yeah, if you're gay how does that work out?"

He ignored the question completely,"Look Kamiya, I consider you a friend and all and as my friend I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut from here on out. Nothing else about us, or me being gay, or me and my girlfriend. Drop it, before it gets around because if it gets to her we're going to have a problem."

Tai stared down the older boy for a moment and could tell he was deathly serious. Obviously none of Jeremy's friends or family knew and how could they? "Oh my-she, that girl? She's like your cover, isn't she? So nobody thinks-Its easy with her modeling because she travels a lot...dude that's sick. She probably really likes you! You can't do that to her. Don't tell me you hook with her and guys too, that's gross."

"I really don't care what you have to say about it. It's none of your business, stay out of it," Jeremy threatened.

"This became my business when you kissed me. You're a cheater_ and_ you're not straight. You think she doesn't have a right to know about that?"

Jeremy took Tai by the collar and held him against a locker in the almost vacant hallway. Tai didn't bother to struggle, he wasn't looking to draw attention or for a fight,"Listen Kamiya, i'm not kidding. You don't know what you're getting into. You might think you're helping but you're not. All you're going to do is hurt her."

"Because it's not gonna hurt when you bring her back herpes or AIDS or something right?"

Jeremy pretended to ignore Tai's question once again but made sure to tighten his grip,"If she or anyone else finds out anything i'm coming for you first Kamiya. Im a nice guy and I consider us friends, but if you ruin what I've got going...I swear to God I'll break your leg like Mimi wanted me to in the first place."

* * *

"We weren't dating Matt."

Matt played a chord on his guitar to check it's pitch,"Then what do you look all mopey for?"

"Becau-" TK started before choosing to ignore the question,"Matt you called me. Did you want something?"

"Yeah I called you, like an hour ago. I didn't need you to stop by. I don't even remember what I wanted."

TK rolled his eyes,"So you want nothing then?"

Cringing at the sound of a misplayed note, the older brother frowned and replied,"Well since you're here we might as well catch up. You never come by, except when you need something."

TK sunk further into Matt's computer chair and let out an irritated sigh,"That's because we can't seem to get along after you start treating me like a child."

"And that's because you're constantly doing dumb shit without thinking- _like a child_," Matt countered.

"Look Matt, i'm not really in the mood to fight with you today okay? If you don't wan-" TK started as he slowly stood up to leave. He had basketball practice soon anyway.

Matt glanced up at his little brother, he seemed really down. He wasn't even in the mood for the back and forths they usually had. He couldn't let him leave like this. "Wait, hold on."

TK stopped before sitting back down, "Hmm?"

"TK, is something wrong? Really? You really seem kind of upset."

His first instinct was to deny it but he didn't. Matt knew better, he wasn't fooling him. "You know how we were talking about Kari earlier? Well i'm just not sure if I made the right decision- to stop talking to her. I really like her but..."

"But what?"

"I don't think I could ever really look past what she did."

Matt wasn't following completely. He was going to need the background story to fully comprehend. "What did she do?"

At first he hesistated, he wasn't exactly eager to retell what happened. He opened his mouth but barely got a word as Tai walked through the door without even noticing him. "Hey Matt, if I describe somebod-"

Matt cleared his throat and pointed to TK with his eyes causing Tai to look over. TK waved nervously.

"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded,"TK's having some girl issues."

"Not with Kari?" questioned Tai. Kari had told him the other day there was nothing going on there.

Matt nodded again,"Yeah. I think your little sister broke his heart," he joked. TK rolled his eyes as Matt and Tai laughed.

"Really? What happened?"

Suddenly TK's eyes grew wide as he was caught off gaurd. He couldn't tell the story to Tai. Besides Kari would kill him. "Um...look-uh-I," he stuttered. Matt and Tai stood by waiting for a understandable answer. TK stood up nervously,"I...I have to go." Before Matt or Tai had a chance to say anything else about it, the tall blonde slipped out of Matt's room and left.

* * *

Izzy leaned against Mimi's pillows as he watched her file her nails on the other side of her bed. "What happened to doing your homework?" he asked after a few minutes.

Mimi laughed,"Homework sucks, besides I already did it. Why? Is watching me do my nails boring you?"

"Um, yeah," he laughed honestly.

"Want to learn how to paint them?" Mimi joked holding a bright pink bottle up.

He shook his head, "I think I'll pass. I wouldn't be much good with one arm anyway."

Mimi layed the polish down on her bed and scoweled,"I bet that sling is your excuse to get out of everything you don't want to do."

He smiled at Mimi, wide grin spread across his face, "Yeap, that combined with some back pain. I don't have to sit through anything boring."

Mimi smirked slyly and crawled closer to Izzy placing her hand under his shirt slowly,"So if I wanted to, ya know? Would your one arm and back be a problem then?"

He was too distracted by her hand to reply at first. "We're supposed to be taking it slow," he finally said as she pushed her hand further up towards his chest. Tempting as she was, Izzy was atleast trying to hold his ground.

Once she reached his chest she lingered seductivly for a moment and went in for a light kiss. She then slid her hand back down and fingered the button of Izzy's pants teasing him for a moment-opening them but then closing them back,"Yeah, I know...I just wanted to see what your answer would be."

Briefly excited, Izzy was dissapointed when Mimi drew back. "You know, it's the craziest thing...My back feels fine and Im perfectly capable of doing things with one arm," he joked much to Mimi's entertainment.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

He sighed with defeat.

"But," Mimi started,"Since you're here...you want to check out my laptop for me? Its been acting strange and you're like the only person I know that can fix it?"

Izzy rolled his eyes but took the computer as she handed it to him,"You just want to use me to fix your computer."

She sat back against the wall and shrugged,"Yeah maybe. What's wrong with that?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Come on, you actually like fixing computers. You can't just do it out of the kindness of your heart?" Mimi shot Izzy a pair of big brown eyes he was all to familiar with.

"No way."

After staring him down to see if he was serious, she instantly knew he was. "Damn it Izzy," she pouted,"What do you want?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know once I figure it out."

She crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed,"And when will that be?"

"Whenever I feel like it. Stop being so difficult."

"Im not difficult!" she pouted as if Izzy was actually offending her.

He just laughed it off. "Yeah you are, ask anybody."

"I don't have to. I know i'm not."

"Okay babe, you're not," said the red head sarcastically.

Just then a huge grin spread across Mimi's face causing Izzy to stare at her in confusion. He had no idea what had triggered that. "What are you smiling about?"

"You called me babe," replied Mimi innocently.

"Yeah, i've called you babe thousands of times. So?"

Mimi rolled her eyes,"Don't ruin the moment. Since we're 'taking it slow', this is the only real excitment I get...you know, until you start giving it up..."

Izzy shook his head and laughed,"Is that all you care about?"

"No!...Have you fixed my computer yet?"

* * *

hope u enjoyed! :) plz comment


	71. Chapter 71

hey guys! here with a new chap! thanks again for all of the great comments :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

71

"Kari!" Tai yelled across the campus. He'd been looking for his sister since the end of his final class.

She stopped in her tracks and waited for her brother to catch up to her. "Hey Tai, what's going on?"

"Not much, mind if I walk you back to your dorm? I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well," Tai started,"I saw TK the other day a-"

Immediatly Kari rolled her eyes. "Tai I thought I told you-"

He threw his hands up to stop her,"No no no, let me finish. I just want to clear some things up and make sure i'm not wrong."

Already mildly irritated, Kari couldn't wait to reach her dorm. "Fine Tai."

"So, TK was pretty upset. He's like really heartbroken over you or something. He was about to tell Matt something when I walked in but he got really nervous all of a sudden and had to leave. It didn't really click to me then, but after a few days it did. I thought back to the night Izzy got into his car accident and you showed up with Davis crying. TK had kepy saying 'she cheated' then he and Davis got into that fight but TK wouldn't believe him. Matt and I never got any details because of Izzy. You lied to me Kari, didn't you?"

She stared up at her brother with a nervous blank look. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Never once did she think the details of that night would ever get back to Tai. Who knew what he was thinking.

"The other day. When I asked about him, you said there was nothing between the two of you, but then he showed up at Matt's all depressed over you. I know theyre related Kari-the night in my dorm and TK the other day. I'm pretty sure he was about to tell Matt every detail about that night. Whatever happened, he didn't want to say it in front of me. I know you won't want to, but tell me what happened yourself Kari-before I have to hear it from Matt. I'm not going to judge you or anything, but I just want to hear it from you...you promised me."

Kari was beyond terrified and instantly ashamed. She didn't want to tell Tai about that night. She didn't even want to think about it herself. She bit her lip nervously as Tai stood there waiting. He was right, it would be better if it came from her mouth directly. Finally she took in a deep breath and let it all out. She told Tai everything.

Tai stood there for a few minutes after his sister finished her story just taking it all in. To Kari, those minutes seemed to last forever. She watched in agony as her awkwardly ran his fingers through his giant pile of hair,"So that's it?" he asked,"That's all of it? You didn't leave anything out?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Well. That's a lot to process. I never thought, well I guess I was just hoping you'ld never grow up...but obviously you have. And it looks like I wasn't much of a good influence."

"Trust me, it's not your fault Tai."

"Yeah, but I could've set some better examples-not saying that you hooking up with Davis was like the end of the world or anything...except to TK maybe."

Kari sighed,"I feel really bad about that. I didn't mean to hurt him, but..."

"Do you still like him? Are there still feelings there?"

"Yeah," Kari admitted,"But nothing is going to come of it, trust me. TK made that clear. We decided to spend time apart and everything. I...I haven't seen him in days."

Tai wished there was something he could do, but nothing came to mind as he stood in front of his sister's building. "I'm really sorry Kari. I...I wish I could protect you from any and everything, but I'm just not that good of a brother."

"You do your best," offered Kari.

"No I don't and if I do, its not enough. If I was, then maybe this wouldn't have happened and you and TK would be happy now. Look Kari, I'm sorry and Im sure it will all work out, until then don't let it bother you. If you just want to talk or something call me okay?"

She smiled shyly up at her brother and nodded.

"I'm serious."

"Okay!" she assured him,"I swear I'll call, geez."

* * *

Tai sat across from Sora at dinner but he couldn't focus on her or the food in front of him. Every few minutes he found himself glancing at Jeremy and his oblivious girlfriend. He knew it was wrong, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Jeremy had a point, all telling would do was hurt that girl and Tai didn't want to do that. As far as he could tell, she seemed nice enough.

"Something the matter?" Sora asked looking up at her distressed boyfriend,"You haven't even touched your food."

"What?...oh," Tai poked at the burger he'd grabbed but didn't bother to pick it up,"Yeah, i'm not really hungry."

"What are you looking at?"

He opened his mouth to say 'nothing' at first but then changed his mind. Maybe she could help him. "Sora, what's the name of that girl?"

She looked over Tai's shoulder,"The one by Jeremy? That's the same girl I saw him with before. Her name is Amber. Why?"

"You were right. They are together."

"Aw," Sora pouted,"So he's not gay? I think Ryan would've liked him."

"No, you don't understand. Jeremy is gay. Hes a liar. She just has no idea."

"Oh...wow."

Tai layed his chin in his hand and sighed,"Yeah, i'm not sure what to do. Tell me something... You would want to know, wouldn't you?"

She thought it over for a second but couldn't think of a solid answer,"I don't know Tai. I mean maybe, I guess so. But it's hard. That would be so embaressing and heartbreaking. I think I'ld want to hear it from him if anybody."

Tai glanced over again, they were obviously flirting and laughing,"So you think I should just stay out of it then?"

"I don't know. If you're unsure, it would probably just be better to let it run its own course."

* * *

TK walked out of practice tired and sore. Highschool practice was so much harder than middle school. Not to mention he was one of only two freshman on varsity, which meant he had to work twice as hard to prove he belonged there.

As most of his team headed towards the cafeteria, TK walked in the direction of his dorm. He'd been skipping dinner all week and had every intention of doing so today. It may have seemed childish, but he was just trying to avoid being around Kari.

He opened the door to his dorm and walked straight to his room where he collapsed onto his bed. It felt relaxing just to lay down for a few minutes. He was on the brink of sleep when he heard a familiar voice at the door.

"Hey TK, i'm going down to dinner. You coming?"

"Um, thanks Ken but nah. I think i'm going to sit this one out," he replied without even lifting his head.

"You've been sitting them out all week. Plus you haven't been at lunch and I haven't heard you wake up for breakfast like you used too either."

"So?" TK said, his face burried in a pillow,"I've been busy."

"Busy? Sleeping in until five minutes before class and sitting in your dorm most of the day avoiding people counts as being busy?"

TK didn't reply.

"You're not just doing this to avoid Kari are you?" Ken asked hoping TK had a better reason than that.

"Actually yes, yes that is exactly what i'm doing and up until now it has been working perfectly."

Ken crossed his arms and shook his head,"So you're really not going to come? Do you atleast want me to bring you back something?"

"My dignity?"

"I meant something edible," Ken laughed.

TK thought about it for a second but then sighed. The thought of food was just making him naseus,"No. Thanks, but i'm fine."

Ken shrugged knowing that was the end,"All right. Text me or something if you changed your mind," he offered knowing their dorm was currently lacking in the food department and had been for several days. As he walked out a weird thought began to plague his mind. Not only had he not seen TK in the cafeteria the past week, he'd barely seen him eat at all.

* * *

Mimi laughed at one of Bridgettes comments about another student in english as she ate her dinner. Though it was a little different without Chizuru, she was managing all the same.

"No way?" chuckled Mimi,"He did not say that!"

Bridgette nodded,"I swear he did. It was classic and then-oh wow..."

Mimi looked at her friend wondering what had made her stop mid-sentence. Bridgette was looking towards Izzy and shaking her head. "What?" Mimi asked.

Bridgette pointed,"Izzy."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"And that Roxanne girl. He still talks to her?" She said it as if Roxanne had lepresy or the plague.

"Yeah...," Mimi nodded innocently,"I guess they're still friends."

"And you're okay with that? She obviously still likes him. Look at the way she's looking at him," Bridgette said purposly tryin to stir the pot, like when she'd sent out that picture. Though she'd never said anything to Mimi about it directly, she'd been pissed over the fact that Mimi left her out of the loop when she was pregnant. It didn't matter anymore though, by the time she was done anything concerning Mimi was about to be irrelevant.

"I don't see..." Mimi started unsurely.

"Im just saying, she's really pretty Mimi. She and Izzy might claim to be done, but just watch out."

* * *

Tai and Sora walked out the cafeteria and turn to head in the direction of Sora's dorm. Just as Sora went to grab Tai's hand for the walk they were interrupted by some one coming up to them.

"Hey Tai," Jeremy greeted,"Can we talk? It'll only take a second."

Sora shot Tai a skeptical look and he just shrugged in reply,"Just give me a second okay?" he said before walking off a few feet with Jeremy.

He stopped when he figured they were out of hearing distance and turned to Tai,"What the hell was that in there?"

Tai was confused and detecting anger in his teammate's voice,"What in where?"

"You seriously think I didn't see you look at me in the cafeteria, your girlfriend too? What the hell was that about? Stay out of my life Kamiya, you and her. I can't do anything to her if she blabs, but you know what will happen to you. Trust me Kamiya, I have never been more serious in my entire fucking life."

Something told Tai Jeremy was telling the truth. Lucky for him, he'd already decided to take Sora's advice and let it run its course.

"What was that about?" Sora asked when Tai came back.

He decided it was better to lie than worry Sora,"Nothing."

"Are you sure Tai? He didn't look happy."

Tai nodded and gave his girlfriend a peck on the forehead,"Yeah Im sure. Dont worry about it."

* * *

Kari sat in class staring at her paper wishing the words would just write themselves.

"Experiencing some writer's block?" Davis asked from next to her.

Kari looked over at him and shrugged,"Yeah I guess so."

"Ask Mr. Adams for some help. He has a whole list of topics on his desk. Theyre not all terrible."

Kari scanned the room looking for the teacher and wasn't the least bit surprised to see him standing by Becca's desk. "I think he's busy...Hey Davis?" she said trying to regain his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Do you find it weird that Mr. Adams is always around Rebeccah? Like way more than anyone else?"

Davis laid his pencil down on his desk and made a face like he was really thinking about it. "I mean, I guess I never really thought about it much. He does spend most of the period talking to her. It used to annoy the hell out me, but i'm sure he knew that. He never really liked me much anyway."

That struck Kari as odd. Davis wasn't any worse than any other kid, especially not since he'd gotten hurt during soccer season. She immediatly figured it had something to do with Davis and Rebeccah as a couple. Back when Kari had first arrived it was obvious she had a thing for Davis, even if they weren't dating. Something told Kari that the teacher had probably been jealous of him.

"I think he has a crush on Becca," she finally blurted out.

Instead of telling her she was crazy like she almost hoped he would, he didn't. "Mr. Adams? You really think so?"

Kari nodded.

"I guess I wouldn't be suprised," shrugged the boy,"He was always hovering around a little too close for comfort. I just thought it was nothing serious, so I didn't say anything. If he does that's really creepy. He's like in his thirties."

"Yeah. Hopefully i'm wrong, but it doesn't seem that way."

* * *

well i hope u liked :) plz comment


	72. Chapter 72

new chp! yay! ive been doing a lot of writing lately :) thanks for all of the great comments!

i do not own digimon

* * *

72

Ken made sure to leave lunch early to stop by the dorm knowing TK would be there avoiding Kari before his next class. He had to see something.

Ken walked into TK's room where it appeared he had fallen asleep reading. "Hey TK!" he said causing the blinde to stir. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked towards Ken.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Here," Ken tossed his friend a sandwhich wrapped in plastic fresh from the cafeteria,"I didn't see you at lunch again and I know there's nothing up here."

TK picked up the sandwhich and tossed it back,"Thanks Ken, but i'm alright."

"Oh, did you eat already?"

"Nah, I'm just not hungry."

Ken nodded suspiciously,"How can you not be hungry? You skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning and lunch just now...TK, when was the last time you ate?"

Ken watched the blonde as he rolled out of bed while trying to think. "Um I had like a half an apple yesterday on my way to practice," he finally answered casually.

"And nothing since? That doesn't sound weird to you?"

TK looked at Ken as if he was speaking a foreign language,"No. I'm just not that hungry lately. Big deal."

"Are you sure that's all it is? This has nothing to do with Kari?"

"No. Not everything has to do with her okay? God. Im just not fucking hungry. Or do you not believe me? If I shove that sandwhich down my throat then will you believe me?"

Ken was slightly taken back by TK's snap. TK rarely ever talked to him like that. He usually had these fights with Davis. "Look TK, I just don't want you to hurt yourself is all."

TK dropped his angry demeanor and sighed, suddenly feeling bad for snapping at Ken. "It's okay, i'm sorry for that. I know you mean well, but i'm fine I promise."

"Alright," Ken said giving in, though he still wasn't sure. At this point, TK wasn't either.

* * *

Tai felt accomplished as he strolled down the hallway. He'd succesfully convinced his teacher he was too sick to sit through another one of his boring lectures and was on his way to the nurse's officr, AKA he was going to his dorm and not coming back.

As he turned the corner he heard the sound of pens rolling towards him. He bent down to pick a few up as they hit his feet.

"Oh my gosh, im sorry! Thanks for grabbing these! I dropped them back there just a second ago and they rolled away from me!"

"No problem," Tai said as he stood up to hand the girl her pens. Just his luck, when he stood up it was no other then Amber. She was flashing him a sweet smile.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Amber." She put out her hand.

Reluctently he stuck his hand out in return,"Tai."

"Tai?" she smiled,"I've heard of you. You play soccer right? With Jeremy?"

He nodded in reply figuring Jeremy had probably mentioned it once or twice. "And I've heard of you. You model right?" Her cheeks turned bright red as he brought it up. "Come on, don't be embaressed. That's really cool."

Nervously, the girl ran her fingers through he long curly blonde hair,"Thanks."

She must've been shy. In a way, she kind of reminded Tai of Roxanne. She was really pretty but really insecure and was probably lacking in friends. "Once again, no problem," he grinned.

Amber smiled softly to herself,"You're really nice, kind of like my boyfriend. You remind me of him."

"Thanks," Tai said wanting to laugh at the irony,"Im flattered. Jeremy can be a really nice guy."

"Yeah. He's one of the few people on campus who's actually nice to me. I really love him for it."

Tai cringed. Amber was so innocent and genuine. The thought of what Jeremy was doing to her sickened him, but if she ever found out it would probably crush her. She was too sweet for that. Sora had given him the right advice yesterday and he knew it was smart to take it. He didn't want to be responsible for breaking this girl's heart. "Well it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around?" he offered.

Amber shyly smiled,"Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

Ken sat in class nodding his head with Davis as Yolei talked. The girl would happily go a mile a minute if you let her. After several minutes she pouted her lips and crossed her arms,"Are either of you even listening to me?"

Ken's cheeks tunred bright red as Davis struggled to suppress his laughter. "Sorry Yolei, I guess my mind is honestly somewhere else."

She furrowed her brow,"Somehwere else like where?" she asked trying to sound angry, though it was virtually impossible to be mad at Ken.

He took a deep breath as he tried to think of a good way to word it. "About TK. He's been really off since he and Kari stopped talking. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not."

Davis and Yolei exchanged confused glances before one of them asked the question that was on both of their minds, "What do you mean? Worried or not about what?"

"He…I don't…" Ken took a deep breath and forced himself to spit it out, "I don't think he's been eating."

"You don't think he's been eating?" asked Yolei as if she hadn't heard. She just needed affirmation. Ken simply nodded as his reply. "Well that's not good. Somebody has to say or do something."

"I tried. He wasn't having it," admitted Ken dejectedly.

Davis just sighed. This sounded all too familiar to him. He would have never thought someone like TK could be so heartbroken, but he had been there for him so Davis had to at least try and be there for TK. "I'll try talking to him," he announced, not sounding the least bit confident. TK could be incredibly stubborn if he really wanted to be.

* * *

Sora walked into the hall as soon as the before lunch bell rang. She was meeting Tai in the cafeteria so she headed straight there. About halfway through the building, someone walked up beside her. Jeremy.

"Hi?" She hadn't the slightest idea why he would come up to her. Tai wasn't around.

He smiled at her, but it definitly wasn't friendly. "Hey, could you do me favor?"

"Sure...what?"

Jeremy looked around to see who was in earshot and then turned to face Sora and backed her against a row of lockers scaring her, "Tell your boyfriend he's pushing it. I know he talked to Amber and i've had it up to here with him. Maybe he'll understand it better coming from you. You don't want to see your boyfriend get hurt do you?"

Sora shook her head. She was so caught off gaurd, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Good, I didn't think so. I doubt Tai wants to see a pretty face like this cry," Sora stiffened up as Jeremy ran the back of his hand down her cheek,"So tell him to leave me the hell alone or he knows what is going to happen to him."

* * *

The moment Sora spotted Tai she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a more secluded part of the cafeteria. "Tai, we need to talk."

He was confused but he followed her,"About what?"

"Tai you lied to me! You told me that conversation you had with Jeremy was about nothing! He's been threatening you hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Tai answered raising an eyebrow,"But how did you know that?"

Sora knew she couldn't lie so she spilled the entire story. Tai couldn't believe it. He was livid. It was one thing to talk to him that way, it was another to talk to Sora. Before she could say anything else, Tai was heading in the direction of Jeremy's table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tai asked staring right at Jeremy. He didn't care who heard or watched.

The older boy looked up and flashed Tai an amused smirk,"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure you don't. Look, I havn't said shit and didn't plan on it. You want me to stay out of your life, then stay out of mine. I could care less about your threats or your relationships anymore but if you ever put your hands on Sora or even so much as look at her again, I promise I'll spill everything to everybody and I'll kick your ass on top of that. Stay away from her."

Before Jeremy could reply, his girlfriend was already speaking up. She was beyond confused. As far as she knew Tai and Jeremy were frriends,"Jeremy w-what's going on here? What did you do to Sora? Spill everything about what?" He didn't answer but Amber was growing more and more curious. "Tai, what happened?...Jeremy?"

Tai kept his eyes on Jeremy the whole time knowing if he looked at Amber he'd want to tell her,"I have to go...But Jeremy, since you were there why don't you tell her what happened? Why don't you tell her everything?"

Amber sat there waitng for answers as Jeremy glared at Tai. As Tai backed away Jeremy made sure to mouth a few final words. _'Im going to kill you._'

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed that! please comment


	73. Chapter 73

hey guys! im back :) sorry for the wait, i was doing really good for a second there hahaha anyway! thanks again for all of the great comments. i LOVE them! well heres the next chap. i hope u enjoy!

i do not own digimon

* * *

73

Davis sighed before lifting his hand to the wood of TK's door. _Here goes nothing_, he figured. Hopefully it would go better than he was thinking, but he wasn't expecting much.

"Come in!"

Davis walked in to TK laying face down on his bed, still in his practice jersey. "Need something?" he asked casually, it sounded muffled against his pillow.

Davis leaned forward on to his crutches nervously. He had no idea how this was about to go,"Yeah, umm...can we talk about something?"

The blonde yawned and flipped over onto his elbows to face his friend,"Yeah. What's up?"

"I-im ugh not really sure where to start so I guess I'll just get right to it. Ken's kind of concerned, you know? He told Yolei and I about how you haven't been eating..."

Almost immediatly, TK's casual demeanor changed upon hearing the subject of the conversation. He didn't feel like hearing this. "Look what I eat and when is nobody elses business. I appreciate the concern and all but it's really unnecessary."

Davis sighed. He was hoping that wasn't the route TK was going to take, but he should've known better. "But if you're not eating, thats a problem. There's got to be a reason. At least let us help you."

"Because you're so good at helping yourself..." TK aggrivatedly said under breath. Davis pretended not to hear. He hadn't come in there to pick a fight.

"What's going on TK? It's not like you can't tell me. Im not here to judge you, I just want don't want to see you get hurt. You did the same thing for me when I had that issue not eating after Mimi."

TK just laid in the same position looking as if he had no interest in what Davis had to say."Yeah and you did more than enough to get over that problem...obviously," he spat eyeballing Davis up and down. "Thanks again for the offer, but I'm definitly gonna pass on y_our_ help." The way he emphasized 'your', Davis could tell that was another personal shot at him.

"Wa-why wo-...," he couldn't believe what was coming out of TK's mouth. He wouldn't think they were even friends if he knew any better. TK couldn't mean the things he was saying, could he? Davis convinced himself to brush it off, TK was always a little harsh when he fought. It was just his nature. "TK look, I know how you feel. Trust me, I didn't want to talk to you either but you kept bugging me and i'm glad you did."

"Im starting to wish I hadn't."

Davis rolled his eyes,"Stop TK. You don't mean that. You're saying a bunch of things you don't mean that you're gonna re-"

"Things I don't mean? What does it matter if I don't mean them, they're true aren't they? I mean, was it not you not that laid in your bed for days and mope around feeling sorry for youself?" he paused as if Davis was going to answer,"And did you or did you not just go ahead let yourself go? I mean everyone on campus got texted the pictures of you in your sister's room ea-"

Davis stopped TK mid-sentence. He'd personally lived through all of that, he didn't need to hear TK repeat every detail. Though he knew his peer was clearly upset about something and didn't mean it, what he was saying still hurt. But TK knew it would, or else he wouldn't have been saying it. "I don't know what the fuck's gotten into you but this isn't like you. You're just being an ass."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Maybe you could lock yourself in your room for a week or two? Or you could try raiding the kitchen until you feel better, but then again that probably wouldn't help, I don't think there's much in there."

Sighing and insulted, Davis knew he wasn't getting anywhere tonight. It would just be better to leave and let TK be. Obviously he was lashing out for some reason and something told Davis the reason wasn't Kari.

* * *

Tai kissed Sora on her cheek and back away from her doorway,"I'll see you tomorrow okay? We can finish the assignment then."

She nodded and waved,"Okay. I'll see you then. Be careful, its dark okay?"

Tai shrugged,"I'll pretty sure i'll be fine Sora. I've walked back to my dorm this late a bunch of times."

"But..." she winced,"Nothing."

Tai stared at his girlfriend in confusion. Somethig was bothering her, that was for sure. He had an idea what,"You're not scared over the Jeremy thing are you?" He took a step closer to Sora,"Don't worry. He didn't mean it. It's not like he'd really kill me or anything."

Sora felt like she was over reacting but at the same time she couldn't deny that she was a little scared,"It doesn't mean he won't hurt you Tai. I know it's irrational, but i'm just saying. Call me or text or something when you get home okay?"

He pecked Sora on the forehead and laughed,"Okay fine, I will. You know you're cute when you're all worried about me by the way."

She blushed and closed her door as Tai walked down the hallway and out of the building. It was dark but it wasn't too bad. Besides, he wasn't alone. There's was always guarenteed to be one or two other students walking around at any given time of night. Tai walked across campus towards his building. Outside somebody was walking out of the door. As Tai reached his hand out to grab the handle, the student stopped and turned. He wasn't a kid he remembered seeing before.

"Tai? Tai Kamiya?"

"Yeah?" he questioned as he turned towards the other kid but he was immediatly blindsided by a shot to the side of his face. "What the fuck?" he screamed in anger. Immediatly he went for the counter attack. He swung, landing a clean shot on his opponents nose. He went to hit him again when he was grabbed from behind.

His mouth was covered as he yelled muffled threats to his attackers. "Shut up!" said a third guy emerging from behind him,"Its not like we're kidnapping you or anything. We're just here to teach you a lesson. Let's go!" he motioned for the other two guys to follow him as they dragged a kicking Tai to the alley side of the dorm building. He did his best to fight back but he was out numbered and outsized. He landed a few hits, but not nearly enough to have time to run.

* * *

"Is he there yet? Just peek in his room," Sora said to Matt over the phone. She'd expected a text from Tai at least twenty minutes ago but she'd got nothing. She'd called and texted him but got no answer. Maybe he'd fallen asleep? She just wanted to make sure, so she'd called Matt.

He yawned into the phone,"Sora I-" he started before he heard a knock at the door. Who was that this late? "Sora give me a sec. Ill check and call you back."

He stood up and dragged his feet towards the door where the knocking persisted,"Im coming!" yelled Matt. What he saw immediatly woke him up. Three guys stood there with Tai leaning lifelessly on one. "Here," one said before pushing Tai into Matt's arms,"He's your problem."

The blonde didnt have time to even look at their faces before they ran off. He wanted to run after them but knew Tai needed his attention more. He swung the door closed and dragged Tai onto the couch. "Joe! Izzy" Matt yelled,"Come out here!"

Izzy walked out followed by Joe sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" the dark haired bot asked groggily. He then opened his eyes to see battered and bruised Tai on the couch.

Izzy was practucally in shock,"What the hell happened Matt?"

He threw his hands up,"I don't know. Somebody dropped him off here like this. I couldn't see who though. I think he was jumped."

"By who?" he asked,"...You don't think it had anything to do with that argument Tai got into at lunch do you?"

Matt just shrugged. He had no answers. "I do-don't know...Joe help me put him in my car. We've got to take him to the hospital."

Joe quickly nodded in agreement but they were both stopped by Tai stirring to conciousness on the couch."No," he moaned as he tried to bring himself to his elbows,"I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm fine." he sounded almost lost and like someone had stuffed cotton into his mouth.

"Tai, look at you! You're far from fine! You need to go and make sure something isn't really wrong," informed Izzy. Tai didn't look good at all. He was bruised and cut and bleeding all over the place. On top of that he could barely move.

"Nothing is wrong... J-just let me go to my room." He insisted, but it came out calm and slow. He tried sitting up but the pain was almost unbearable. Worst of all, it was coming from everywhere.

"Tai! Going isn't an option, somebody needs to see you!"

"I don't want to go! I-Im not going!" He forced himself to sit up despite Joe trying to keep him from moving to much. He slowly lifted himself from the couch but stumbled.

Matt ran his fingers through his hair and sighed,"At least let one of us help you then."

Tai stubbornly shook his head, causing it to throb. "No, I-im fine. I'll be fine," he said putting a hand to his temple. Everything in him just wanted to lay down.

Joe shook his head in dissaproval,"Tai, you have to get checked out. You haven't seen yourself, but you don't look good." He was right. Tai's face was bloody and bruised, as were the visible parts of his arms and his neck. They could only imagine what the rest of him looked like.

Tai knew they weren't going to stop so he had to give in,"Fine...fine I'll go."

* * *

TK sat in his room the next morning staring at his closet. All he wanted to do was get up and put his clothes to get ready for class but he had other things on his mind. He felt like shit for what he had said to Davis the previous night and he wished there was some way he could take it back. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything until he apologized, TK got up and walked to Davis' room.

TK stood in the doorway awkwardly rubbing his hands through his hair. He couldn't bring himself to look his friend in the eyes. He'd had a bad day, and had taken it out on Davis. He'd be lucky if Davis even heard him out. "Hey Davis?" he said timidly.

Davis looked over from where he was leaning on his closet door. He was more than surprised to see TK. "Hmm?"

"I umm...I wanted to apologize, for yesterday. I said some shitty things, and i'm sorry. That wasn't okay of me."

Davis nodded,"It's okay."

"No, it's not. You were trying to help and I went too far. I shouldn't have said anything, and I hope you know I didn't mean it."

Davis sighed as he looked through hangers for a shirt,"Come on TK, yeah you did or you wouldn't have said it. But its not a big deal. Besides we can't pretend you didn't say things that weren't true. So maybe I shouldve went ahead and taken your help from the get go because I wasn't doing anything to help myself. And yeah, so maybe I did just get kind of fa-"

"No, no. I should've backed off some. And you're not fat Davis," TK began to assure him. He wasn't at his usual 145ish, but he wasn't tipping the scales at 200 either.

He just rolled his eyes,"Yeah, thanks but let's not be dillusional okay? It doesn't matter what you said yesterday, we just want to make sure you're okay. We can let that go."

TK couldn't stand the fact that Davis was so forgiving when he felt like such an ass. He wanted to be yelled at or punched or something,,"Let it go? Davis you let everything I do go, that isn't fair to you. You always let me off after a fight."

Davis sighed and shook his head,"Because it's not worth it to be mad TK...You think you don't piss me off? You think that you said to me yesterday didn't hurt? But we're friends and at the end of the day that matters more. My dad pushed me down a flight of stairs and almost broke my hip. He pretty much thinks im worthless and he takes every opportunity he can to make sure I know that. That hurts way worse than anything you've ever done or said to me, but at the end of the day I still love him. Look, TK I know you're sorry so i'ld rather move on to something else, like trying to help you."

"Thanks Davis, but Im fine."

Davis stared down his friend. He knew he wasn't fine. He was lying. Why was he he lying? "TK do you think i'm stupid? You're not fine, I know by the way you were talking to me yesterday. You don't have to lie to me. That doesn't help anything and believe me I know.

Look at me TK. You think I ever thought I was going to end up the way I did? Do you think it's fun being that miserable? I can tell you first hand its not. I lost most of my soccer season. I lost my morals for some girl. I almost lost my best friend because of another girl. Im back on crutches thanks to me own dad, who my mom's about to leave thanks to me. I spent the last few months letting all of that get to me. I tried the counselor, but I didn't stay with it. I tried meds, but they just made me fat and then I just didn't care about my weight after that. I stopped caring about showing up to class regularly. Who knows how many classes I missed, I was barely showing up and my grades were dropping. I didn't want to see anyone. I barely left my room sometimes.

Something is obviously wrong with you. You're not eating, yesterday you were pretty much an irritable dick. Is this what you want TK? Is this where you want to be? Do you want to be depressed and miserable? Do you want to end up like me?"

Davis paused waiting for TK to reply but he said nothing. He felt too bad to say anything. Guilt was eating away at him like crazy.

"Answer the question TK. Is this what you fucking want?" he repeated angrily.

The blonde just shook his head. It had been a while since he'd heard Davis yell. He could definitly be intimidating.

"And I don't want it to happen to you. But...," Davis sighed,"But I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

TK knew his friend was right, but he was still hesitant to say anything. Time streched on forever as he thought of what to say. "Look Davis, it isn't all that serious I promise. Besides you and Ken wouldn't understand. It's a umm, its a basketball thing."

* * *

"A definite concussion, a few cracked ribs, a few minor lacerations, and a lot deep bruising-that will probably be the worst. He could be very sore all over for a week or two. They left several marks, including shoe prints on his side and back. It was brutal, but he was lucky it wasn't worse," informed the doctor as the boys waited for Tai to be brought out. He wasn't being made to stay overnight which he greatly appreciated, but he'd had to stay a little longer to be questioned by police.

A nurse wheeled Tai out to where the boys were standing. He looked better, they had definitl cleaned him up, but the bruises had begun to settle. His eyes, along with his nose and cheeks, were purple and blue. He barely looked like himself.

They led the nurse to Matt's car and helped him in. Once they reached the dorm, Joe and Matt carried him in and up to his bed. He cringed as they set him down, every inch of his body was incredibly sore. He just wanted to lie down and not move again until it all went away.

"You need anything?" asked Matt. He shook his head no.

Joe yawned and rubbed his eyes,"Well Im tired. Ive got class in the morning, i'm going to bed."

"Damn it," Tai moaned,"I've got class in the morning too."

All three boys looked at him quizically. "You can't possibly think you're going?" questioned Izzy.

"I can't miss."

Izzy shook his head,"Tai, have you seen yourself? Can you even walk to class? Besides, what will your teachers say? What are you going to tell them?"

"The same thing I told the police. I was jumped and don't know anything."

"But Tai...wait? You don't think it was Jeremy who set that up?" Matt asked, though Izzy and Joe were thinking the same thing. Who else could it have been?

"Believe me, I know it was Jeremy but i'm not going to drag police or adminestration or anyone else into it. I talked to my parents and I lied to them too. It'll just be a lot less messy this way. This is between me and Jeremy and nobody else."

Joe, Matt and Izzy exchanged unsure glances. They couldn't tell Tai what to do but they just wished he was more open to their advice. He was so damn stubborn.

"Look, thanks for helping me out but i'll be fine. I'll take some pain killers and itll be okay. Just respect that this what I want to do. I don't want to hide out in my room all day, thats all he wants and im not giving him the satisfaction."

* * *

weeeellll i hope u enjoyed that :) plz comment


	74. Chapter 74

hey everybody! back again with chp 74! cant believe i have this many chps lol wow! and I still have a bunch of ideas and plots written down ready to go. Ive got some stuff for a lot of the characters like Tai, kari, mimi, tk and the others and i can say there will probably be a good amount of chapters still to come! :) im excited! glad u guys are still interested in this like wild soap opera drama! thanks for all of the great comments! plz keep leaving them :D

i do not own digimon!

* * *

74

"A basketball thing?" asked Ken with his arms folded standing in their living room.

Cody stared skeptically at Davis,"Well what the hell does that mean?"

He shrugged in reply,"I don't know. I don't play basketball like that."

Ken and Cody exchanged unsure glances, none of them really played basketball like that. Maybe TK was right, maybe they just wouldn't understand.

"Well what do we do now?" asked the youngest of the three.

"Talk to the basketball players?" Ken offered,"One of them has to know something."

The other boys nodded in agreement. So far that was the best lead. Obviously TK had no intention of telling them anything. "Like who?"

Ken shrugged,"Well there's one other freshman on the team right? Let's start with him."

* * *

The minute Tai struggled into the hallway on the way to his way to first period the whispers began. He wasn't surprised, he'd been curious too if some kid came to class looking like he did.

He could hear kids asking eachother what had happened but nobody was asking him directly, which didn't seem to bother him at all. His parents had already talked to Dr. Bradley that morning. He had e-mailed his teachers, apologized a bunch of times and told the Kamiya's to assure Tai that they would do their best to handle the situation. Though he had told Tai to take as much time off as he needed, Tai was sitting in his desk on time the next morning.

He was sore and hurting all over, but did his best to concentrate on his schoolwork. He wasn't going to let this affect him the way he knew Jeremy wanted it to. He wasn't afraid of Jeremy and he had no intention of letting Jeremy dictate any part of his life.

Tai finished answering the last of the assigned questions and shifted to a more comfortable position in his desk, though he wasn't really finding one. When he thought he might have found one, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had two texts from Sora and Kari. He already knew what they were going to say. He hadn't told either of them anything, but they had most likely heard something through the grapevine. He didn't answer either text, they would both see him eventually anyway.

Class finished and Tai limped out slowly just to be greeted by Sora waiting in the doorway, arms crossed. Her irritated demeanor immediatly melted off when she saw that the rumors about her boyfriend were true. "Tai! What the hell happened to you?" He could hear the concern in her voice and he felt bad for not telling her beforehand.

"Well..." he started. He felt like a little kid who had suddenly been caught doing something wrong,"I kind of got jumped last night on my way back to my dorm."

"Kind of? By who...Jeremy? I should've known something was wrong! Neither you or Matt called me! I was worried! And then I heard kids saying you look like you'd been beat up but you never texted me back! Damn it Tai!"

"Sora, i'm sorry. I-"

She didn't bother to let him finish as she continued,"What are you even doing in class? You look terrible! You should be lying down or something an-"

"Sora! Look, i'm fine okay? Let's just calm down and move on. I wanted to go to class and I'm on my way to my next one right now. You don't have to worry."

"Yes I do Tai. Have you seen yourself? You look like you got hit by a bus, twice. You should really resting, not straining yourself out here by limping across campus to classes."

Tai knew she was just concerned but it was too late. He was already out now. "Look Sora, I've already made up my mind okay?" he said sternly.

His girlfriend sighed knowing Tai was too stubborn to change his mind now. "Jeremy's behind this, isn't he?" Tai nodded. She rolled her eyes,"You know...you don't have to prove anything to him Tai. Not like this, it's not worth it."

Tai lowered his eyes and looked away. He couldn't stand to look at his girlfriend while she was on the brink of tears, not while knowing he had caused them. Sora had never been much of a crier. You really had to hurt her to get her upset like this. He suddenly felt like shit.

"Tai?" she said trying to get his attention.

He kept his gaze to the floor,"I-im sorry Sora. I have to go to class."

* * *

Davis, Ken and Cody stood in their living room during lunch staring at TK's team mate, Eric. Though he was a freshman, he height was intimidating to say the least. He stood around 6' 5" and had a lean build.

Eric stared down the three boys skeptically taking a bite of the sandwich he'd picked up on his way,"So what is you guys want exactly?"

"We wanted to ask you a question," Cody answered," It's about TK."

"Me? Why not ask TK? Isn't he your room mate?"

The boys looked around the room nervously,"Yeah...We don't think he would tell us."

Eric was beyond confused at this point. He was starting to wonder if coming to a room with three guys he didn't know was that good of an idea. "Tell you what?"

Ken sighed and figured they might as well get to the point before Eric decided to leave,"We're just kind of worried I guess. TK hasn't been eating and all he would tell us is that it was a basketball thing. We don't want to pry, but we want to make sure he's okay. We were hoping you knew more?"

Eric suddenly went from confused to anxious,"Oh wow...he-he's not eating? Like at all?"

Davis shook his head,"Nope. Do you know what's going on?"

"Kind of, I think. The coach, Coach Wilson, is kind of hard on TK in practice. He's always on his back, because he's a freshman. I mean I am too and he's hard on both of us, but it's worse with TK. Probably because everyone was saying he was really good last year. He yells at us in his office a lot after practice. If TKs not eating, it probably has to do with what's been going on since we started practicing."

"And what's that?" Davis asked starting to feel like they were getting somewhere.

Eric sighed,"Well TK is one of the back up point gaurds behind some senior kid. TKs really good, has been since middle school but whenever he messes up...well coach is all over him saying _'just because you were hyped up in middle school doesn't mean shit now. If you're so great, why can't you complete a simple drill in time. I don't care how good you were last year, this is a whole new ball game'_ and whatever.

After the first few practices and scrimmages coach called us into his office to yell at us about how we needed to work harder or we could easily be replaced. He told me I needed to bulk up or change positions if I ever wanted play first string this year. Then he turned to TK and told him that he was a great point gaurd, with great handles and was better than the senior he had now, the exact opposite of what he said in practice. But then he said he still couldn't start him or gaurentee him a lot of time.

Naturally TK asked why. Then coach said that he ran a quick offense and isn't willing to change what works for him. He basically said TK is too arrogant, lazy and just isn't fast enough to get it done. So he tells us that if we can't figure out a way to fix these problems that because we're freshman we won't be seeing any real time. Then he says if we won't be seeing any real time, he might as well move us down to the freshman team because he hasn't had freshman on his varsity team in like 5 or 6 years. So it's either I get bigger and TK get faster or we get demoted. Then he babbled on about the fairness of seniority or something.

You can imagine we're both kind of frustrated but we don't want to get bumped down. So finally TK asks how he's suppose to get faster and coach tells him to run more in his spare time and try losing weight. Then he tells me how to bulk up or whatever. Finally he makes me bench press, has TK do some sprints, weighs us and tells us that he'll be checking in on us the next week to see our progress and how serious we are..."

Cody, Ken and Davis all nodded as they listened. They didn't really have these problems in any of the sports they played, not like this. To them it just sounded like Coach Wilson was an ass who had a thing against underclassman.

"So," Eric continued," Next week comes along and Coach calls us into his office and is standing by the scale. I get on and haven't changed and coach is kind of pissed. Then TK gets on there and he's gained like two or three pounds. Coach of course, went off. He's yelling us for not being serious and threatening to just kick us off the team and saying we're not committed and we don't appreciate his program, if we don't appreciate it now we should just transfer now cuz we won't play under him again and this why even skilled freshman shouldn't play varsity. Most of them don't have real discipline and shit.

Then he flips out on TK and gives him this long speech about he hates players like him. It was kind of harsh. He said he was '_spoiled and lazy, that he was talented but never really had to try and if he ever had to put in any real effort he would probably shut down or give up or take the easy way out. He said TK should be starting, but right now he just didn't deserve it.'_ Im pretty sure TK was ready to walk out and I don't blame him. Between the way coach picks on him in practice and this, I'ld be fed up too. But I calm him down and Coach calms down and gives us another chance to show that we want to play basketball or he's kicking us off...and the way it sounds, if we get kicked off now, we have no hope of ever playing at Westbridge again. If TK hasn't been eating, it's probably because Coach is weighing us again at towards the end of the week. TK's been going in early and staying after practice to run a bunch too, like several miles."

"Would your coach really kick him off?" asked Ken wondering if this was just some sort of cheap threat.

Eric took a second to think about it and shrugged,"Honestly, I think so. Its almost like he hates us but I don't know if its tough love or what. The upperclassman don't really like us much, I know that, even the ones we played with in middle school barely talk to us now. Coach may have been reluctant to put us on the team, but we proved our selves at tryouts. There was no was he couldn't put us on varsity. Now it kind of seems like he regrets putting us on the team and he's looking for an excuse to kick us off or trying to make us quit on our own. If TK or I fuck up this week, I don't think he'd hesitate to get rid of either of us that day. But then again, it could all be a scare tactic. I don't know much about Coach Wilson so I'm not sure. I dont plan on taking my chances though."

"How long is this supposed to last, him checking up on you?"

The basketball player shrugged,"I don't know. The first game is next week on Friday. I guess if we passed this and next week, we'd atleast get some time in the game im sure and then we'd have to see from there."

Ken just sighed,"That really doesn't sound very fair. It's like he's singling you two out because you're freshman."

"Yeah," Cody agreed,"Can he even do that?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do about it except stick it out. TK and I don't want to cause problems. That's probably why he wouldn't tell you."

"You said the team members doesn't like you too?"

"Yeah," Eric nodded," They don't want us on the team. They don't really talk to us much. They'll try not pass to us if they can in scrimmages. They've tripped us in drills, or tried to cheap shot us or foul us really hard. They'll say shit about us right in front of us like _'we're not good, we didn't deserve to play varsity over this kid, we're not better than so and so when he was a freshman.'_ One guy even asked me if my dad paid my way onto the team? We just brush it off. I just want to play basketball and I know TK does too."

The boys were silent for a few moments as they processed everything they'd heard. It made way more sense to them now. It had nothing to do with Kari, this was about TK trying to stay on the basketball team.

Davis finally broke the silence,"Now how are we supposed to get TK to eat? He's not choosing eating over playing basketball obviously."

Eric grimaced from his spot. He'd played with TK since sixth grade and Davis was definitly right. Now that he was seriously at risk to lose the sport he loved, he would probably do anything.

* * *

Tai stepped into the cafeteria and was immediatly hit with hundreds of stares from curious eyes who'd heard all about how bad he looked. Before he could make it halfway across the cafeteria, Kari was at his side.

"Tai what the hell happened? Why didn't you call me? Mom and dad had to tell me you got jumped after I called them between second and third period! Why aren't you lying down? I would've brought you lunch!" She said all in one breath as she put her arm around her limping brother. He looked as if he could collapse at any given moment and was alternating between holding his back and sides.

Tai wriggled out of her grip to stand on his own, "Im sorry Kari. I should've called or at least texted."

"Yeah you should've! I was so worried about you!"

"You don't have to be, im fine okay? I promise."

Kari stared her brother up and down before frowning,"Tai you don't look fine. You look like you should be back at your dorm. How did this even happen?"

"Some guys jumped me outside my dorm. I don't think they go here."

Kari sighed. Only Tai could give such non chelant answers after something like this and make her sound like she was overreacting. "Are you sure you're going to be okay Tai?"

He flashed her a cocky smile. As her big brother, he had to atleast make it seem like he had is all under control,"I'm sure Kari. I'm just going to class, nothing too strenuous. I promise."

Though she hardly believed him, she just accepted her big brother's answer knowing it was the best she would get. "Fine Tai, but know that i'm going to be checking in on you. Just...just try not to hurt yourself more please, for me?"

"Okay, I'll try and do that for you Kari."

As Kari walked away Tai continued forward only to be stopped as he past Jeremy's table. The senior glared at Tai but sounded as if he were surprised,"What are you doing here?" he asked lowly. He was sitting at the end of a table filled with kids and his girlfriend. He definitly didn't want her to hear. It had been a pain in the ass trying to come up with believable lies to tell her the other day when she caught him and Tai arguing. Finally after tons of convincing she'd bought the lies he had fed her.

Tai held in his anger knowing he was in no shape to get in any real fights. He calmly took in a deep breath, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?"

Jeremy mumbled a growl and rolled his eyes. It wasn't a question he wanted to answer. It only seemed to get worse as Amber looked over,"Oh my gosh Tai! What happened?"

Jeremy put his hand to his face as Tai smirked and whispered to him,"What's the matter Jeremy? Afraid your girlfriend will find out what you did, sorry, had done to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled to Tai.

"Sure...Um I was jumped last night on my way to my dorm."

Shock and concern spread across Amber's face,"On campus? Wow that's terrible. You look like you should be lying down! See Jeremy, I told you anything can happen at night. Even on campus!" He didn't bother to reply. She just figured it was because he'd heard it a bunch before. "I hope they find whoever did this to you. They deserve whatever happens to them. But even if they don't, at least you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah, my parents said the same thing."

"I can't believe someone would do this and to you of all people. Youre so nice. What an ass," she said, making Jeremy sick.

"Yeah I know right?"

"How do you feel?" the blonde asked looking Tai up and down and pouting like he was a sick puppy.

"Sore," he answered,"I mean I can walk and manage on my own, but its hard. My whole body just hurts a lot. It's just a really big inconvenience mostly. After lunch i'll probably just go lay down."

"That's good, you probably shouldn't even be up right now. I don't know what we can do, but if you need anything Jeremy and I would be glad to try and help you. Right Jeremy?" He just rolled his eyes and a grunted a less than convincing '_right_'.

Tai smiled appreciativly before grabbing a quick lunch and sitting at his usual table. He was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from Sora and a confused, yet curious, stare from Mimi.

"So the rumors are true? You really did get your ass kicked?" she asked.

Izzy shot her a dissaproving glare,"Come on Mimi. Tai is a friend of mine, and my room mate. On top of that, he's Sora's boyfriend. You could at least try and be nicer."

She sighed and rolled her eyes,"Fine. Sorry...Hey Tai, are you okay? Cuz you look like you got your ass kicked."

Izzy shook his head but Tai just laughed. Mimi's attitude didn't bother him much, it was mostly entertaining to him. "I got jumped last night Mimi."

"Seriously?" she asked sounding as if she genuinly felt bad now. "By _who_?"

Tai thought about it for a second. He didn't want to start rumors, but pretty much everyone at the table knew,"I'm pretty sure Jeremy set me up."

"Jeremy? Seriously? I would never guess he had it in him. So what are you gonna do? Have Matt, Izzy and Joe fight him back?"

Matt looked over and laughed,"Joe and Izzy? I don't think Joe's ever fought a day in his life and Izzy is lacking a whole arm. We'd get our asses kicked."

"You couldn't handle it Matt?" Tai asked.

Matt laughed at the idea as Izzy rolled his eyes,"Matt considers himself too pretty to get into a real fight."

"I'm the face of an up and coming band," he defended,"Without my face, what do we have?"

"Music?" Akira, his bandmate questioned,"Vocals?"

Matt shrugged,"Yeah we have that too I guess."

Tai laughed and turned his attention back to Mimi,"Nah, I don't think so. I think me showing up today is killing him enough."

"Eh," Mimi said,"I guess so." She could see what Tai meant, though aggressive retaliation was more her style.

* * *

well hope u enjoyed! cant wait to read the comments!


	75. Chapter 75

HOLA! back again with yet another chapter, hope u guys arent getting tired of me yet lol :) thanks for the comments! i loooove them! but im sure u know that! anyways...

i do not own digimon

* * *

75

Tai walked out of the cafeteria and in the direction of his dorm. He had one elective left in his day but was starting to feel too sore to do anything but lie walk up the stairs to his door was a serious pain in his ass buy thankfully they didn't live on the top floor. He stuck his key in the door, walked in and planned to pass out right on the couch but when he went to close the door it didn't close. He looked down seeing a foot stopping the door.

"Who the hell?" Tai questioned as he put his hand to the door knob. Just then it shot open hitting him hard. As he leaned against the wall and grabbed his now throbbing shoulder, Jeremy took a step into the living room.

"Jeremy! What the fuck is your problem!" he yelled still holding his stinging shoulder. It wouldn't have hurt nearly as bad if he hadn't been in so much pain already.

Jeremy ignored the question completely, his back to Tai,"Close the door," he ordered.

Tai looked at him in disbelief,"What? No. Get the hell out of my dorm!"

Jeremy turned to face Tai shooting him a very convincing death glare,"Close the fucking door!"

Tai rolled his eyes and went ahead and closed the door just so Jeremy wouldn't yell anymore."Alright, I closed the door. Now what do you want so you can get the hell out of here?"

Jeremy moved towards Tai and grabbed him by his collar catching him off gaurd. He cringed as his back his the wood of the door,"Do you think you're fucking funny?"Jeremy asked,"Showing up to class, to lunch, talking to Amber right in front of me? What? Are you mocking me? Are you just trying to piss me off more?"

Though his body was telling him to just say no, his stubborn attitude wouldn't let him,"Maybe. Is it working?"

He could see Jeremy's frustration building up as he walked towards the middle of the living room. "You shouldn't even be on campus. You should be in a hospital. I should've kicked your ass myself."

"Yeah, I know right? But you didn't, oh well. Can't change the past." Tai walked away from the door and stood in front of the kitchen counter making sure there was still space between him and Jeremy. Jeremy had already proved he wasn't the guy Tai thought he was mulitiple times. He didn't want to stand too close.

"So what? It doesn't mean I can't do anything about the future. You're not going to show up around campus mocking me tomorrow. I'm about to make sure of that."

Tai backed into the counter as Jeremy walked towards him. He knew he was in no position to defend himself. Even Kari could've won a fight against him right now. "You really feel okay beating up a guy who can't fight back...because you had him jumped? Do you ever play fair?"

Jeremy grabbed Tai by his shirt sleeve and tossed him to the ground before kicking him in the back of the leg. He was confident no one would notice if he hurt Tai, he was already bruised up. What was one more? "Im sure you can fight back. You walked around campus just fine. I thought you could 'manage'?"

Tai got to his hands and knees in an attempt to get up but Jeremy kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He wasted no time as he aggressivly kicked Tai in the side and then one good time in his back. "Think you'll be able to manage tomorrow, or should I kick harder?"

"Kiss...my...ass," Tai chocked out. Jeremy kicked him again several times, even harder than the previous ones. He then grabbed Tai by his collar once again lifting him up as he could just barely support himself. He hit him several times and just as he was about to hit Tai again they heard someone at the door.

There was a series of knocks before a girls voice,"Hey Tai! It's Amber! Is Jeremy in there?"

The older boy put a hand to his face,"What the hell is she doing here?" He pushed Tai onto the couch,"Lay down and act normal. Don't say anything dumb."

Tai didnt respond. He was in too much pain to even care about saying anything at all. Jeremy smiled as he swung open the door for his girlfriend,"Hey babe. How'd you know I was here?" He said too casually for Tai's comfort.

"Derek told me he saw you come in here," she replied as she walked in,"Do you still want me to edit your paper while you're in math or-" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw Tai laid out on the couch,"Oh were you here helping Tai? It's a good thing. He must've wore himself out today when he should've been lying down."

Jeremy was disgusted by how concerned she was, but he should've known. Amber was just genuine like that. She wanted to believe there was good in everybody, even people who were mean to her. "Yeah, sure," was all Jeremy said.

"That's nice of you, but you have math in like ten minutes. You should get going. If nobody else is here, I'll stay with Tai babe. You can go to class."

Jeremy hated the idea. Tai alone with his girlfriend. He could completely blow his cover while he was away, but Amber wasn't going to let him just skip out on class and she wasn't about to leave Tai alone. He was just going to have to hope he'd scared Tai enough to keep him from saying anything.

He walked towards the door reluctently, making sure to shoot Tai several intimidating looks on his way out. Once Amber closed the door, she immediatly turned to Tai. He was curled up on the couch clutching his aching stomach. It hurt to move even breath, let alone move any. Jeremy had kicked him ruthlessly and held nothing back. To everyone else, Tai was sure he looked the same. Jeremy had made sure to not hit him in the face.

"You poor thing! You look terrible! You should've been laying here all day resting! I don't know what you were thinking," Amber said as she walked over to Tai. He forced himself to look over where he could see she was unlacing his sneakers.

He tried to sit up,"Amber...y-you...don't-"

She immediatly made him lay back down,"Lay down Tai. I know you're sore. You shouldn't be up after something like this. If you need anything, just ask me."

Tai layed his head down and closed his eyes. His entire body was throbbing even worse than yesterday. He could barely believe it was possible to hurt this bad. "Well since...since you're here...c-could you," he forced out weakly. He was still finding it hard to catch his breath.

"Could I what?"

"I have painkillers...by my desk."

"Yeah, of course."

He watched as she sprung up to grab them and a glass of water from the kitchen. She even held the glass as he drank.

"Anything else?" she asked him.

Tai shook his head,"Amber, you know...you know you don't have to stay here. I-i'll be okay."

"I don't mind. I don't have class and I want to," she smiled.

"Seriously?" he asked,"Why?"

Amber's face turned bright red as she looked down at the floor,"B-because...we're friends, right?" she asked as if she were unsure,"I mean I know we just met, but you're really nice to me."

"Yeah," Tai nodded to assure her,"We're friends."

He could how much that meant to her as her face brightened,"Well friends help eachother out. I just want to help."

"You don't have many friends do you?"

She shook her head but didn't look Tai in the eyes. She was too embaressed,"You're like one of Jeremy's only friends that's ever actually talked to me...I sit with him at lunch, but most of his friends and their girlfriends just ignore me. I do-don't think they like me. I don't really know why."

To be a gorgeous model, Tai was starting to notice Amber wasn't very confident. It was almost ironic. There was a brief pause in the conversation before Tai replied. He suddenly wanted to know more about her relationship with his team member,"Why...why are you with Jeremy?"

She looked incredibly confused,"What do you mean?"

"What do you...what do you like about him?"

"Umm..." she shrugged trying to think,"I know I've said he's nice to me and that sounds really lame, but he is. He always has been. He's always stood up for me when other kids were mean to me. He always checked up on me while I was gone and made sure I didn't fall behind. He encouraged me to try modeling, back when I wasn't sure about it. And when I did, he was still there for me when I came back. The few friends I had...they just abandoned me. They were really mean when I came back and I tried really hard not to let it bother me.

I don't know, I mean I guess he's always encouraged me. And when I was down or crying at 3am or anything, I always had Jeremy. We've been friends for a while and I've liked him forever. I actually asked Jeremy out first," she giggled.

The more Tai heard, the worse and worse he felt knowing Jeremy was gay. It was starting to make more sense to him though, at least he thought he was starting to get it.

"He's just...he really cares about me Tai. I know he does. I love Jeremy, and I know he loves me back. He makes me feel safe. I don't mind only talking to Jeremy when i'm here, he's all I need. With Jeremy, it just feels right. I feel like no matter what, with him I'm going to be alright. I know he do anything for me. He would kill for me Tai, if I asked him too. I know it. I can't not love him...I mean I like you too Tai. You remind me of Jeremy. I knew you were really genuine the minute I ran into you the other day."

"Thanks," he said, feeling like a jerk. She had no idea what was really going on at all. But in some twisted way, he could see why Jeremy was so defensive. He wouldn't be able to break Amber's heart either. She was just so blindly innocent. She'd be crushed and he knew it.

* * *

Amber answered the knock at the door letting in Jeremy. It was only 1:30. She swore his class ended at 2:05, but she didn't question it. "Hey babe," she beamed.

"Hey," he smiled. He seemed out of breath, as if he'd ran there. "How'd it...how'd it umm go?"

"You haven't even been gone that long, but it's fine. I've just been talking to Tai."

"Talking? Oh nice, about what?"

"Not much. We talked about you some," she smiled.

"Oh...well I thought I'ld give you a break because I know you have homework, and I wanted you to check my paper, plus you have that project," he reminded her, just trying to get her to leave.

Shock spread all over her face,"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! I really need to go do that!" she grabbed her things and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek before bolting out of the door,"Bye Jeremy, bye Tai!"

Jeremy glared down at Tai,"If I find out you-" he started, but Tai cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell her?" he asked.

Jeremy raised his eyebrow,"What?"

"W-when she asked you out...why didn't you tell her? Why di-didn't you say no? Or tell her you were gay?"

Jeremy stared at Tai in confusion for several moments. He figured he and Tai would be going at it by now, but his attitude had seemed to change.

"I wasn't sure," he finally said,"I mean, I knew there was a chance but I wasn't sure if I was. I definitly didn't want to believe I was gay."

"So...so what? You used her to d-determine if you were?"

"No! I just officially accepted it while we were together," The older boy replied, partly offended,"I know you've talked to Amber. If you knew she was in love with you and she asked you out, could you say no? It would break her fucking heart, she's fragile Tai. I'm sure you can see that."

"But what you're doing, stringing her along-" Tai started to raise his voice but as he strained to be louder, he started to cough,"Its...not...right."

"What am I supposed to do? Im the only person she has, the only person she's ever really had. You don't know everything Tai. I've been trying to get you to keep your nose out of this, but you keep insisting on being in it. You don't understand, if I was to tell her now...it would crush her more than anything. She means the world to me, I'ld do anything for Amber. She deserves it. Wouldn't you do anything for Kari?"

"Its not the same."

"Yeah, Amber isn't that lucky. You're Kari's brother. She knows that no matter what, you'll always be there. Amber doesn't have that assurance, all she has is me. She hopes that i'll be there every day...Look Tai, I understand you meant well okay? But you just don't understand. If you feel bad for Amber now, and i'm sure she hasn't told you much, you would really feel bad if you knew everything. Then you'ld see why I chose to do what I've done."

"You don't go back and forth, b-between the two, do you?" he asked.

It took Jeremy a second to figure out what he meant,"No Tai. She's not like that. Amber is all about commitment and marriage and things like that. She's just happy with holding my hand and me telling her I love her. And I do, maybe not in the same way. But do you kind of see now Tai? I know it's not the best thing, but it's the best I've got right now. I'm sorry, but I'ld do anything for Amber. It wasn't really about me. I just...I couldn't just let you hurt her."

Tai laid there in silence. If anyone threatened to hurt Kari, he'd probably do whatever it took to stop it to. Jeremy had just been trying to protect Amber. He was right, Tai didn't know everyrhing. "Look Jeremy. I'm sorry."

Jeremy nodded,"Im sorry too Tai. I might've went too far."

"Yeah, you definitly went too far."

It was silent as Jeremy nervously ran his fingers through his hair and sighed,"Please Tai, don't tell her. It would kill her to hear from anybody other than myself. I don't plan to string her along forever. I'll tell her, just not now. Not yet...In a perfect world, I'ld love Amber the way she wants. That's what I want. I would like that, but things don't always turn out the way you want...I didn't choose to be gay Tai, it's not like that. I can't help it and believe me, i've tried. So, instead I just have do what I can, for Amber."

Tai just his head,"Its still wrong Jeremy and this probably going to blow up in your face, I hope you know that."

* * *

i hope u enjoyed! plz comment!


	76. Chapter 76

hey guys! another chap! haha not that you mind I guess lol! Ive been writing a lot so expect more frequent updates (ive got a lot of good drama and ideas that have just been keeping me writing, so much so that my ipod gets super slow and i have to update faster haha) thanks for my comments! as per usual, they are great! glad u guys are still enjoying the story!

i do not own digimon

* * *

76

Tai spent the next few days in bed. He was way too sore to even attempt to leave his dorm and he'd proved his point already. The guys checked on him when they were in. Sora and Kari both came by daily. Even Amber checked in several times. He enjoyed whenever someone stopped by, things could easily get super boring laying there by himself all day. Though it was still better than doing work.

"How's it going?" Izzy asked as he and Matt poked their heads in the door Friday morning.

"Fine."

"Going to class today?"

"Nope."

Matt shook his head,"I hate class. When am I going to have an excuse not to go?"

"When you get jumped?" offered Izzy.

"Or hit by a car?" answered Tai in counter.

Matt sighed,"I think I would rather go to class."

"Well suit yourself. You have to be willing to make sacrifices."

"Sacrifices? Of course there aren't any options that don't involve bodily harm or trips to the hospital are there?"

Izzy laughed and playfully shook his head,"Don't think so Matt."

Matt just rolled his eyes,"I swear I always get the short end of the stick."

* * *

Davis sat beside Kari that morning in Mr. Adams' class like he always did. He stared at the pages of his textbook scimming for answers to his next question when Eric, from the other day, walked up to him.

"Hey," Davis said as he looked with surprise. Eric wasn't in this class was he? Had Davis skipped so many days he hadn't noticed?

"Hey," answered Eric,"I was delivering a note to Mr. Adams but since I saw you in here, I thought you might want to know."

"Know what?"

"Coach weighed us again yesterday. TK lost like six pounds."

"Six pounds?" questioned Davis,"He lost six pounds in a week?"

Eric nodded,"You should see how much he's been running. Its unbelievable."

Davis took in a deep breath and exhaled. This was ridiculous. TK didn't even weigh that much to begin with. "Hmm, well thanks Eric. I appreciate it."

"Anytime," he said as he walked out.

Once the taller kid was out of sight Kari turned to Davis,"What was that about? Why did TK lose six pounds? What's going on Davis? Is he okay?"

"It's nothing Kari. Don't worry about it."

Kari felt as is Davis were brushing her off and she wasn't sure why. "Why not? You're clearly worried about it."

"That's different."

"How?"

Davis sighed, wishing he wasn't in such an awkward conversation. He was the guy his best friend's girl had tried to hook up with. As if that wasn't enough, the same girl was now asking about her old fling. It couldn't get any worse. "It just is Kari."

"How?" she repeated herself with a more serious tone. She hated the way people were "on edge" with her when it came to TK. It made things more uncomfortable than they had to be.

"Because..."

She was growing frustrated. If Davis was her friend, he'd tell her the truth. The fact that he was keeping this from her was more irritating than not knowing what was wrong with TK. "Because what?"

Davis looked away, trying to avoid the death glare he was now getting from Kari. He knew she was growing more impatient as he held back his answer. He regretted saying anything. If he said what he was thinking, he knew it would hurt her feelings. Kari was never going to be more than the girl that cheated on TK, guys didn't forget that.

"Because what Davis? Don't lie to me eith-"

"Because Kari! It just fucking is okay! Just let it go," he practically yelled.

"Uh...i..." she stuttered in shock. She was completely taken back by how Davis had snapped at her.

Davis looked towards Kari and could see the stun and hurt on her face,"Im sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

"Are we even still friends Davis?" She asked, tears welling in eyes, threatening to stream down her cheeks at any second.

Davis stuttered in a panic,"Wh-huh? Yeah, we-we're still friends Kari. Why wouldn't we be? I didn't mean to yell at you."

Kari sniffled and turned to Davis, pounding her hands against her desk. "No you idiot! Not me and you! We sit next eachother in this dumb class like every other day! I meant me and TK!"

Frowning and nervous, Davis looked around to avoid her face. He and Kari were drawing attention to themselves,"Kari, umm...yeah, maybe we shouldn't talk about this here?"

"I knew it...I really messed it up didn't I Davis? Ugh! I was so stupid!"

He reached out and put an awkward hand on Kari's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her a little. He hated being the middle man in TK and Kari's relationship. He wouldn't have to be if Kari hadn't brought him into it.

She looked up just as Mr. Adams appeared staring at Davis with accusing eyes,"Is something wrong here Miss Kamiya? Is he bothering you?"

"Not as much as im sure you bother Rebeccah," she snapped angrily.

Everyone seemed to turn and whisper. Even Davis was caught off gaurd.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Adams asked, much angrier than before.

Kari stacked all of her books and stood up,"Nothing."

"Kari sto-" Davis called as she stormed out. She was still crying, he couldn't just let her leave like that. He wouldn't have time to pick up his crutches and his books, so he left his work and followed after her.

* * *

"Huh?" Izzy asked as he looked up from his phone towards Mimi.

"I said-no this is like the third time you've ignored me to look at your stupid phone. What's so important? Texting another girl?" she giggled curiously. She tried to lean over her desk and peak but she couldn't get a good angle.

"It's just Roxanne," he shrugged,"She's the only other girl I text besides you...and Sora I guess, but she usually just wants homework help or something."

"Roxanne? You two are always texting," she sighed. Maybe Bridgette had been on to something?

Izzy set his phone down on the desk and turned to Mimi. "You're not jealous are you?"

Mimi pouted as Izzy laughed.

"Oh my gosh, you are aren't you? Or what do you feel threatened by her?"

"What no! What kind of dumb questions are these? Stop laughing! This isn't funny Izzy!"

"Yeah it is, you're so weird. Come on Mimi, you know you're pretty. You know Roxanne and I are done, I told you we are. She's right there in the front of the room. If I wanted to be with her, I'ld be sitting up there. But i'm not, i'm back here with you. Im sorry I ignored you. What were you saying? Im all ears babe."

Mimi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She hated how rational and level headed he could be sometimes,"I was saying I really hate you sometimes."

"But not all the time right? Sometimes you like me," he smiled.

"No I changed my mind. I hate you all the time."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep texting other girls behind my back and we'll see won't we?"

Izzy was about to come back with more childish banter, but then he paused. "Does it really bother you that much?" he asked seriously.

"I mean, it does when i'm trying to talk to you and you ignore me...which is like all the time, so yeah. Yeah I guess it does."

Izzy frowned,"I'm sorry. I just...I'ld feel bad if I didn't reply. I mean, Roxanne and I are friends. Its not like she has a lot, especially since you like embaressed her in the cafeteria..." Mimi's face turned a bright red as she remembered the scene,"I'll try not to text her when we're together."

"Well thanks Izzy, I'ld appreciate that. What do you even talk about?"

The red head glanced around the room as if thinking extremely hard,"You know, stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Why was he being so vague?

"I can't tell you, it's like her personal private business. It's nothing like that. We're not secretly sexting or anything."

Mimi glared at Izzy. Izzy never used to keep secrets. What was going on? Was this something she needed to be worried about? What Bridgette had said to her before just kept playing in her head.

"Is something else bothering you?" Izzy asked,"You look like you want to say something. If you do, don't hold back. Just say it."

Mimi thought hard, she didn't want to seem like the crazy jealous girlfriend, so she didn't say anything more about it. "No Izzy, there's nothing I want to say."

* * *

"Kari please stop crying? _Please?_ I don't even know what else to say." Davis leaned on his crutches looking down at Kari as she sobbed on a bench outside. The campus was practically empty as most kids were in their dorms or one of the buildings for class.

"Davis you don't have to stay here with me," she managed between sobs,"You can go to class."

"Come on, I can't leave you here like this. Just...just talk to me or something."

"I don't want to talk."

Davis rolled his eyes. Now she was whining. How had this even happened? She just randomly turned into a basketcase all of a sudden. She hadn't stopped crying since they left class. "What do you want then?"

"I just want to go hide somewhere."

"Um...Okay...hide," thought the boy alloud,"We could go to my dorm? It's not far. Do you...do you want to do that?" He felt like he was talking to a toddler.

Slowly she wiped her eyes and nodded before getting up from the bench. She didn't want anyone to stumble outside and see her crying. Davis led the way to his building and up to his dorm. "Uh...Where do-do you...um?"

"Can I lay down?"

"Yeah, sure," he said walking behind her to his room. She crawled into his bed on all fours and slid under his covers. Davis took a seat on the side as Kari laid facing the wall. Though she was trying to hold it in, he could still hear her muffled crying.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, unsure of how to handle the situation,"Should I call Yolei or Tai?"

"No. Please don't call them. I already feel stupid enough as it is. They'll probably hear about it anyway."

Davis nodded although she couldn't see him,"Alright..."

For a few seconds the sat in silence but soon Kari's sniffles grew louder. Davis laid his hand on her shoulder and just moved it circularly,"Come on, calm down Kari. Why are you even crying?"

She sniffled hard, Davis could feel her body shake. "He hates me, doesnt he?" she asked finally,"Doesn't he?"

"Um...no I don't think so."

"He doesn't even want to talk to me. I don't even know what happened? I mean I know what I did, but I thought we were at least friends. Then we...we I don't know. He said he needed to get over me and now we don't even talk. I see TK and he doesn't even look at me, like at all. I said I was sorry Davis. I don't know what else to do."

"Have you tried talking to him? Like again? Ask him. Or at least tell him what you're telling me."

"And get rejected again? So we can't even be friends?"

"You can't just lay here and be upset about it."

"Why not? Isn't that what you do?"

Davis looked down at Kari in disbelief before he rolled his eyes. Maybe TK and Kari were better for eachother than they knew. They obviously both liled to take cheap shots at him. "Look Kari crying to me isn't going to help anything. Talk to TK. He'll listen."

"Yeah, and what makes you so sure?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes with Davis' cover.

"It's you. I don't know, TK just has this soft spot for you. Just trust me alright? Its hard not to."

For the first time in almost an hour, Kari was actually starting to smile,"You're just saying that because you want me to stop crying don't you?"

Davis laughed, knowing he'd been caught. "Well kind of."

"Well thanks," she said laying her head on Davis' shoulder. At first he wasn't sure what to think, but he realized it was strictly friendly,"I really needed that."

"No problem," he said as someone knocked on the front door.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged bending over to pick up his crutches before Kari stopped him.

"Here, I'll get it."

She walked up to the door and unlocked it to see Rebeccah standing there. "Kari?"

"Rebeccah?"

"Hey...What's up?"

She didn't answer at first, seeming distracted,"...oh, um. I was just going to drop off Davis' books. He ugh...left them in class."

"Oh, okay. Well he's in his room," Kari pointed down the hall for Rebeccah to take them herself.

"I-um-no...I have to be somewhere," she lied. She had at least twenty minutes before her next class.

"You sure? I think Davis would want to thank you himself."

"I doub-" the dark haired girl started. Before she could finish Davis was standing behind Kari.

"What's taking you so long? Who's at the do-oh...hey Beccah," greeted Davis awkwardly. He hadn't really talked to Beccah since they'ld fallen out.

"She was bringing your books," pointed out Kari during the awkward silence that had ensued.

Davis looked down and noticed his pile of things in her hand,"Oh...thanks."

Rebeccah pointed her eyes towards the floor feeling like she'd walked in on something she wasn't supposed to see. Davis and Kari? Really? "N-no problem."

Feeling like he should at least offer, he took a deep breath,"Do you, do you want to come in?"

"No, I-i should go. Im interupting and i'm sorry. I'll jus-"

Kari couldn't help but giggle a little,"Interupting? Me and Davis? From what? I was just upset over TK. We aren't busy."

"You don't think..." Davis exachanged an awkward glance with Kari,"We're not like together or anything."

Rebeccah's face turned bright red. Though she wouldn't admit it, she felt a little relieved to know he was single. "Im sorry. This is none of my business."

"It's fine," assured Davis, though he could feel the awkward tension. It was weird talking to Rebeccah after everything. He honestly didn't think he would ever talk to her again.

Rebeccah forced a smile and turned to walk away, wanting to relieve herself of such an uncomfortable situation, "Well...Im gonna-wait. Before I go, um Kari? You...you said something about me when you left. What was it?"

She'd forgotten all about that until right now. Normally she wasn't one to say things like that but she'd been so upset at the time. "Oh umm...he asked if Davis was bothering me and I said not as much as he bothers you. Sorry, I was upset and the way he's always around you and everythi-"

"No no. It's okay. T-thank you. Maybe he'll leave me alone now?"

Both Kari and Davis couldn't help but notice how nervous and shakey Rebeccah's voice sounded. It was almost disturbing.

"Rebeccah he doesn't, he doesn't come on to you or anything like that...does he?" Kari asked with concern.

She just looked down at the ground backing away. "Its n-nothing. I shouldn't have brought it up. I-i've got to go." She almost sounded scared. It put Davis and Kari on edge. They knew something just wasn't right there.

"Hey Becca," Davis called out causing her to stop,"Look next class, if you want...you should sit with Kari and me."

She seemed to consider the thought,"Thanks Davis. I would...I would like that."

* * *

"Six pounds? _In a week_?" questioned Yolei,"How much is he running?"

Davis looked at his friends and shrugged. They were sitting and talking in Ken's room after classes. "I don't know, I guess a lot."

"That doesn't sound very safe," pointed out Ken,"It sounds like a crash diet. That can't be healthy."

"Well what are we gonna do?"

Ken was the first do speak up,"Well what are our options? We could say something, but TK will most likely get mad at us for going behind his back and shut us out...or we could not say anything and hope TK changes on his own before something serious happens."

The three others didn't seem to like the sound of either as they thought about it. Cody crossed his arms and let out a deep breath,"Davis already tried talking to him right? He's definitly not going for that again."

Yolei stared up at the boys nervously,"But I don't know if I just want to sit around and not do anything either...what about TK's older brother? Maybe he'll listen to him?"

"Matt?" questioned Cody, as if TK had any other brothers. "That might be worth a shot. It's better than nothing, right?" he asked almost sounding unsure.

* * *

well thats it! plz comment


	77. Chapter 77

hey hey! back again! Thanks a bunches for the reviews! :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

77

"And you actually believed him?" Bridgette laughed flipping through a magazine on Mimi's bed,"I would've told him it's her or me."

"I don't want to do that. I don't want to have that kind of relationship with Izzy."

"What relationship? He's spends half his time on that dumbass yellow computer, and the other half texting that girl. Where do you fit into that Mimi?" Mimi didn't reply. "Believe what you want Meems."

"I don't think Izzy would lie to me though..."

"Well duh, look at him. Izzy looks like a really sweet red headed nerd who couldn't compose a lie if his life depended on it. Come on Mimi, honestly the whole thing just sounds a little sketch if you ask me."

Mimi twirled a strand of her honey brown hair between her fingers just to have something to do with her hands. The thought of Izzy two-timing her made her beyond anxious. She hated that he could even do this to her. If it were any other guy, she even wouldn't care.

"You obviously brought this up because it's bothering you," Bridgette said casually,"Look, I know you've been getting super soft on me since you got back with Izzy but if you're so worried why don't you just read the texts yourself. Then you'll know for sure..."

* * *

Davis sat on the couch waiting for Matt to say something. He'd just come from talking with his friends and so far he'd just eyeballed him from his spot sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Davis Motomiya right?" asked Matt finally.

He nodded in reply,"...yeah." How he'd become the official spokesperson for TK's issues was beyond him.

"You and TK got into that fight here, over that girl Tai's sister right?"

Davis nodded again awkwardly, only having been around Matt a handful of short times. He and Matt never really associated with eachother. Usually TK just talked about him.

"Weren't you on crutches the last time you were here?"

He nodded a third time."I fell...I fall down a lot."

Matt took a second to take it all in,"Hmm, you should be more careful. Alright so... what's up?"

"Its about TK."

"Really?" questioned the blonde sarcastically.

"Yeah...guess you knew that. Its just a bunch of us are kind of...kind of worried. We were hoping maybe you could help out."

"Help with what?"

"TK hasn't really been eating."

"Why the hell not?"

"Some stuff with basketball," he answered before relaying the highlights of Eric's story to TK's older brother.

Matt laid his head in his hand and exhaled a deep sigh. TK could really make some irrational decisions sometimes. "Hmm...well yeah. That's definitly a problem."

"So you'll talk to him?"

"Yeah, of course I'll talk to him. Where is he now?"

"I don't know,"replied Davis honestly,"Running maybe? Or maybe back at the dorm by now." TK had been running more and more, hardly spending any down time at the dorms.

"Well thanks Davis. I appreciate it. I know how TK is, I geuss. I'll definitly look into this."

* * *

Sora sat cross legged on the end of Tai's bed as she watched him slowly sit up. "Feel any better?" she asked,"You look a lot better, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I feel way less sore," responded Tai. He'd never mentioned the second beating he'd recieved from Jeremy to Sora. It would've only worried her more.

"That's good. No offense, watching you recover is pretty boring. I involuntarily memorized like square inch of your room this week. I think I know it better than you do."

Tai rolled his eyes, but was at least greatful. This had to have been pretty boring for Sora. It would've been boring for him. "None taken. That might be a useful skill to have in the future."

"Oh i'm sure..." she joked before taking a more serious turn,"Can I ask you something Tai?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You know how Mimi was joking around about you having like Matt, Joe and Izzy jump Jeremy? Are you...are you planning to do something back?"

The thought of beating Jeremy up hadn't really crossed his mind. If he really wanted to hurt Jeremy he'd just tell Amber he was gay and that would be the end of that. Though, now he wasn't sure if he even really wanted to do that anymore. Jeremy's wall of lies would have to crumble eventually on their own.

"Ugggh, no. No not really."

"Good," His girlfriend smiled. "I didn't want to see you fall to that level. You're better than that Tai."

* * *

Matt was startled as his little brother angrily burst through his bedroom door. "TK? How did you get in here?" he questioned only to be completely ignored.

TK just yelled, "What the hell Matt!" while throwing his arms up. Matt could immediatly tell TK had just recently got down running. He was damp all over from sweating.

"What?"

"You called mom and dad? They've called me like twelve times already!"

"Did you pick up?"

TK shot his brother a blank stare,"No Matt, I never picked up...Of course I picked it up. It was our fucking parents. They never call together anymore unless its something important. I thought some one was dead."

"Well what did they say?"

"They said that you called them about me! You told them I wasn't eating? Told them about basketball! I don't even know how you know any of this but it doesn't matter right now. Why would you call them? You know how dramatic they are. It was brutal. Mom started crying hysterically and dad was threatening to come out here-"

The older blonde raised an eyebrow,"Why would I call them? I don't know... Maybe because you're not eating? That's sort of a serious problem TK. Im pretty sure in order to live you have to eat."

"I eat," TK defended.

"Eating one apple so you don't pass out doesn't count. What else did mom and dad tell you?"

Matt waited as his younger brother thought back to his conversation with his parents,"They asked if I needed like counseling or if they needed to talk to coach and some more shit. I don't know, I didn't listen to it all. Why didn't you say something to me first Matt?"

Matt laughed, only frustrating his little brother,"Tell you? So you could ignore me completely?"

"Ugh! Look im fine Matt. Just mind your own fucking business alright? It's just some basketball shit that neither you, mom, or dad need to get involved in. Im okay. I haven't passed out yet."

"The key word being yet. This is even dumber than when you punched the wall. It's just basketball TK. It isn't even worth it."

"Oh come on Matt. Like you wouldn't bend over backwords for that dumb band of yours."

Matt shook his head. He thought his baby brother was smarter than this. "That's not the same TK. My band isn't asking me to show my dedication by starving to death."

"Im not starving. Im fine Matt," repeated TK through clenched teeth. He was trying incredibly hard to reassure his brother of this. So far nothing bad had happened.

"No you're not. You need to start eating again."

"Ugh! What are you going to do if I don't? Call mom and dad again? Its not like you can follow me around all day and count my calories Matt."

"I shouldn't have to do anything. Just start fucking eating you little brat."

TK could hear Matt starting to get angry. Complete defience spread across his face,"No. You're not mom or dad. You can't make me do anything."

Matt tried to keep his composure as he listened to his younger brother. He couldn't believe this. TK was beyond serious about this. It was ridiculous. He let out a long defeated sigh, "You know what? I really don't care. Just do whatever you want TK, you always do. I say A you do B, I say B you do A. I don't even know why I bother with you most days. Keep this up and we'll see what happens. Im really starting to hope it comes back to bite you in the ass."

TK was completely surprised. He couldn't believe the way his brother had changed sides like that. Usually the continued arguing until one of them decided to leave. For several moments the boys just stared eachother down. Finally TK caved,"Ugh! Damn it Matt. I really hate you sometimes."

"Yeah, I love you too TK," he pretty much mumbled as TK walked out. Frustrated Matt threw his head back onto his pillows,"Uugghh!"

"Who were you yelling at?" Matt looked up to see Tai leaning on his doorframe. As if almost on cue, Joe appeared next to him.

"It was TK wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it," stated Joe,"You two are always arguing."

"Cuz TK's always doing something stupid. Like now, he's just stopped eating pretty much altogether to lose weight for basketball. He's like starving himself and running a million miles a day apparently. He's already lost six pounds this week."

Tai thought out some numbers in his head,"Six pounds, really? That's pretty good for just a week," he said airheadedly recieving glares from both Joe and Matt.

"Yeah sure, that's great for a crash dieter," stated Joe,"But that's all it is, a crash diet. They don't work and they never last."

* * *

"Whats your issue?"

Kari turned over and flipped on her lamp. Yolei stood arms crossed by her door. "Huh?"

"Its 8:30 on a Friday night. You cant seriously be asleep already."

"Im tired, and I don't have anything to do anway so."

Yolei frowned,"I heard about you running out of class today, over TK." She watched as her friend buried her face in her sheets. Her face had instantly become red at the mention of the incident. "Are you still that upset about it?"

"No!" Kari countered quick and defensivly but she could tell that Yolei had seen right through that,"...Okay maybe, yes. I don't know Yolei I guess so. I miss him."

"Do you still like him?"

Kari looked down at her sheets embaressed. Of course she did, or she wouldn't be so upset. She just didn't want to admit that she still did to her friend knowing that nothing would ever come from it. She'd already slipped up to Davis. That was humiliating enough, she didn't want Yolei telling her what she already knew. "I miss him, that's all...as a friend."

"Well talk to him then. I bet he misses you too."

"You really think so?" Kari doubted it highly.

Yolei smiled widely,"Yeah. Who wouldn't miss you? He's probably miserable without you."

"Oh shut up, now you're just exagerating."

"Yeah maybe," she admitted,"But who knows? You should talk to him Kari. While you're at it maybe you can talk some sense into him too."

The brunette raised a curious brow,"Talk some sense into him? What do you mean?"

Yolei shot Kari a just as confused look back,"Nobody's told you?"

Anxiety and frustration became evident in Kari's voice,"Told me what Yolei?"

She fidgetted with her glasses. Yolei hated being the bearer of bad news. Whether they were talking or not, she knew Kari would definitly be concerned. "TK...he hasn't been eating."

That wasn't at all what Kari had been expecting. Though she was relieved to know it wasn't her original thought, that TK had a new love interest, it still wasn't anything good. "Hasn't been eating? Why not?"

Yolei shrugged,"Some stupid basketball thing. He won't really tell any of the guys. Maybe he'll tell you when you guys talk."

Kari just nodded. Come to think of it, she'd hadn't TK in the cafeteria for a while. She didn't want to believe it was true, but if it was she had to know for herself

* * *

hope u enjoyed! plz review


	78. Chapter 78

back again! ive been loving the comments, esp the ones involving tk and kari or mimi and izzy just cuz i know whats guna happen and im so anxious to post the new chapters so u guys can c too! thanks again! :)

i do not own digimon

* * *

78

Saturday afternoon Mimi stared at Izzy's phone wondering what she should do. She didn't have long. She'd asked him to grab her a cup of water and even with his arm, that would take two minutes tops. She decided she had to know, so she picked it up. A new message sign flashed across Izzy's screen. Before she had a chance to do anything he walked in.

"Here you go," he said as he handed it to her noticing his phone in her hands,"Did it go off?"

"Hmm?"

"My phone, you're holding it."

Mimi looked down at her hands. Why hadn't she put it down,"Oh umm...Yeah. It vibrated. You have a text I think."

She handed it over. He grabbed it, smiling greatfully,"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." At this rate she would never find anything out. Next time she just needed to go for it.

* * *

After searching high and low Kari finally found TK running laps on the track in the gym. She didn't think the team practiced this late on Saturdays but then again she didn't play, so how would she know? For several moments she stood watching as he ran by. Finally he noticed her and stopped.

"Kari?"

She smiled and waved shyly as if she'd just met him,"Hey TK."

He took in several deep breaths and wiped a drip of sweat from his forehead,"What are you doing here?"

She hadn't really thought this out she realized as she stood there. "I...um...I was hoping we could talk?"

"_Talk_?" he questioned.

"Yeah you know, talk?...About us?" she asked. She waited for an answer as TK looked back at the track seeming to think,"If you're busy we don-"

He sighed turning back. He remembered what he said before but he couldn't help but give in. "No its fine. We can talk."

TK picked up his bag and led the way out of the gym. "Where did you wanna..." he asked awkwardly looking around the campus.

"I was gonna ask if you would walk with me into town. I missed lunch, and i'm kind of hungry. I was hoping we could grab something together and talk."

"Walk? You're seriously about to walk?" Though it wasn't very far, most people still drove to avoid walking through the creepy, bug filled forest that seperated Westbridge and the town.

"Well yeah, I don't drive," she answered logically. She hoped the idea of walking wouldn't make him change his mind.

TK stared at her seeing that she was completely serious. It was random things like this that had attracted him to her in the first place. Though he didn't want to walk, he did want to hear what she had to say. Plus, he really missed her. "Come on," he said walking off in the opposite direction of where Kari wanted to go.

"Where are we going?" she asked trecking behind him.

"To Matt's. I don't want to walk and i'm sure he's not busy so we can use his car."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The guys and I use it all the time to go to the store and buy junk for the dorm."

She still wasn't sold on the idea, "You have your license?"

TK just laughed,"No. You don't need one as long as you don't get pulled over. Just trust me Kari. I'm a great driver. Besides, you want to go eat don't you?"

She nodded, realizing she had no other choice besides giving in. "Fine."

* * *

"Does Tai ever text other girls?"

Sora looked over to see Mimi suddenly standing by her door and shrugged,"I don't know. Probably. Why?...This is about Izzy and Roxanne isn't it? The fact they're still friends right? She's a nice girl Mimi, besides Izzy isn't like that."

Mimi sighed wondering if she was being irrational. Though she knew Izzy wouldn't approve everything in her wanted to go scare Roxanne into leaving Izzy alone. But she couldn't, she knew she couldn't revert back to old ways if she wanted to keep Izzy around. "It's not Izzy that worries me. It's the bitch that does."

Sora shook her head. She knew Mimi couldn't reak the havoc she wanted to, but she could atleast insult the girl. "Have you asked him?"

"Kind of. He said not to be worried but I don't know. He said I changed, maybe he has too."

"I doubt he would ever cheat on you Mimi," assured Sora. She really did believe that to be true. Izzy didn't seem like that kind of guy. "Why would you even think that if you already talked to him about it?"

Mimi averted her eyes knowing that Sora was going to disaprove,"I was talking to Bridgette an-"

"Bridgette, why?" Sora had never really been a big fan of Mimi's other friends. She hated the way they fueled her fire. Though she did respect Chizuru for breaking off and doing her own thing, she did not care for Bridgette in the least.

"She is my friend Sora."

She just rolled her eyes. "Well what did she say?"

"She said I should check his phone."

Sora stared at Mimi, whose face just seemed guilty,"Mimi you didn't..."

"No. I almost did earlier, but I stopped myself. What if I look and he is?"

"What if you look and he isn't? All that's going to say is that you don't trust him."

"But-"

Sora gave her friend a stern honest look,"Don't do it Mimi. If he is cheating, he'll get caught. They always do. Don't force it. If you look through that phone and you're wrong then what? You're not going to feel any better. You're gonna feel like a bitch for not trusting him in the first place. On top of that, if Izzy finds out that you went behind his back and didn't trust him...Well he might actually be done with you."

* * *

As Kari stood in the hall, TK stood in Matt's doorway. "Need something?" he asked.

"Can I borrow your car?" TK asked.

Matt glared back,"What makes you think I'ld want to lend you my car after yesterday."

"Oh come on! We fight like that every other day."

"This fight was serious TK."

He rolled his eyes,"They're all serious Matt."

"Hell yeah they are.. What do you need it for?" Matt asked giving in and reaching into his back pocket in search of his key ring.

"Im here with Kari. Shes hungry. Were going to a late lunch."

Matt eyeballed his little brother skeptically. He was actually going to have lunch? Let alone with Kari. What was with the two sudden changes in heart? Matt shrugged it off, if Kari could get him to eat fine. He'd take it. He'd even be happy about it. "Don't get pulled over," he said as he tossed the keys.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Thanks."

Just as TK finished up with Matt, Tai appeared slightly limping into the hallway. "Hey Ma-Kari? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Tai. I came wi-" she started as Tai noticed TK, eyeing him up and down seeing the keys in the young blonde's hand.

"Where are you two going?"

"Lunch," she answered.

"Its like four-thirty."

Kari rolled her eyes,"Okay. It's like a late lunch, early dinner. We're just getting something to eat Tai."

"Mmhmm, sure. Be careful with my little sister TK. Bring her home in one piece."

TK smiled and nodded. He could see Kari wasn't enjoying this in the least but he found it slightly amusing,"I'll try my hardest," he said leading Kari down the hall as Tai took a few steps into Matt's room.

"You don't think theyre..." started Matt.

Tai shook his head,"Kari and TK? Doubt it. Out of most guys, I actually trust TK. I definitly don't think that."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kari sat across from TK in the booth of a small hole-in-the-wall italian spot. She figured going out would be good. This way they could eat, talk and TK couldn't just leave if they happened to get into a fight, though she hoped those could be avoided.

"So," Kari started as she flipped through the menu. In the middle of the table was a basket of warm breadsticks, she reached out and grabbed one,"Hows basketball?" They had most of the other basics, like school, in the car.

TK shrugged,"Fine, I guess. Can't complain. Anything new with you?"

She bit the end off of her breadstick and shook her head, "Nope, not a thing."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Im not sure. Ill have to get back to you on that."

As TK opened his mouth to speak again a waitress came up to the table. She took Kari's order and then turned to TK with an intrigued smile. "And for you babe?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

He just handed off his menu,"Im okay thanks."

"You sure?" she insisted playfully. Though she was cute, TK was less than interested. Not when he had Kari sitting across from him, whether they were together or not.

"Yeah," he said sternly,"Im positive."

Kari took that in, remembering what Yolei had said about him. When the waitress was away TK turned to Kari,"So, you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," she sighed,"TK to be honest...I really can't do this time appart thing anymore. I miss you. I don't like sitting around waiting for you to talk to me again. What are we? Are we even friends?"

"Umm, wow," TK said as he ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. He knew this was coming, but he still wasn't prepared for it,"Yeah of course we're friends."

"Well friends just don't decide to stop talking for weeks on end."

"Im sorry, it's just hard okay? I...I still-" he was cut off by the waitress setting down Kari's plate.

She enjoyed a bite before turning back to him "You still what TK?"

"N-nothing. It doesn't matter. I want to be your friend Kari. Im sorry I did that to you. I just thought it would help, but it didn't. I've missed you too."

"Good, im glad. My nights have been really boring without you. If Yolei isn't at your dorm, shes out studying with Ken. Im alone all the time. Its so boring."

TK nodded as he tore off the end of a breadstick he had sitting in front of him. He just needed something to occupy his hands,"C-can I ask you something Kari?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Do you still...you know what, it doesnt matter."

"No finish," she encouraged,"Do i still what?... You want to know if I still have feelings for you, in that way right?"

He looked up innocently and nodded,"Yeah I guess." He just had to know if he was the only one that still felt this way. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to just move on. He couldn't forget about what she had done, but he couldn't forget about her either.

Kari considered lying but she didn't see the point. Things were going to stay the same either way. "Well yeah, I do TK...But I know what I did, and I know what you said. I know it won't ever be that way, so I'll take just being friends if that's all I can get. I just want you to be a part of my life. Im fine with you not seeing me that way."

Everything in him wanted to shout that he still saw her that way, that he wanted to be with. If he could, he would reach across the table and kiss her right now...if it wasn't for the lingering thought of her and Davis crawling through his mind. It was only worse that they were friends and roommates. He had to see him every day.

Silence filled the table as Kari waited for TK to say something. When she realized he probably wouldn't, she changed the subject. "I think the waitress likes you."

"Hmm?" TK said, being interuppted from his current thoughts.

Kari pointed with her fork and smirked,"The waitress. She keeps passing by and checking you out. I think she likes you."

TK glanced over and turned back to Kari soley to ammuse her. He'd already decided he wasn't interested in that. "Nah, not my type."

She shrugged,"Oh well, I thought she was alright...want some?"

The blonde shook his head,"No thanks. I'm alright."

She shrugged before enjoying another bite,"Fine...So, I take it you've gotten over me then?"

"What?" She was surprised to see his look of confusion.

"The last time we spoke. You said you needed time to get over me. Then we took that break, but if we're not on break anymore then you've gotten over me right?"

"I guess you could say that," he lied. He hated being so torn. He hated himself for being so weak. One look at Kari and just melted. It was hard enough to keep pretending he didn't want to be with her. He'd never liked a girl so much in his life. He'd never had a girl break his heart like this either.

"Does that mean you've got any new girlfriends?" she asked playfully.

TK laughed at her girlish enthusiasm,"Nah. What about you? Any new boyfriends?" he asked hoping there wasn't.

"Oh, yeah," she started causing TKs heart to drop,"Tons. I have trouble keeping track of all of them."

It took him a minute to realize the sarcasm behind it,"Oh, real funny."

"I had you going huh?"

"Not even for a second," he said as the waitress set the bill on the table by Kari wanting to see what the deal was. She'd know he was free if he didn't take it. She walked away still watching.

As Kari reached down to grab it, TK beat her to the punch. "What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"Im not going to let you pay for this yourself Kari, not when I took you out."

Kari felt it neccessary to point out an obvious fact,"You didn't eat anything."

"Doesn't mean Im not paying," he said as he stuck money into the little black folder and stood up. "You ready?"

She nodded and followed him to Matt's car. "So when is your first game?" she asked sliding into the passenger seat,"Yolei and I plan on coming."

"Friday, at Westbridge."

"Okay, look for me in the stands then."

"Okay I will," he promised.

TK looked back as he pulled out of his spot and turned onto the street.

"Thanks by the way, for paying."

"No problem. Youre welcome."

"Umm...TK can I ask you something?" she wondered nervously.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you really not eating?"

TK looked over at her, but she wasn't looking in his direction. How the hell was this just getting around to everybody? "That's none of your business Kari. Yours or anybody elses."

"Bu-"

"Look," he sighed,"We just made up, can we please not ruin it with this bullshit? Please?"

She knew from the way he was talking to her it was completely true. She also knew not to ask about it again, unless she wanted to start an argument. TK was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met, but she'd seen his temper. "O-okay...just, just be careful TK."

TK looked over and saw how her face had suddenly dropped, making him feel like a complete jerk. "I'm sorry Kari, I'll be careful okay?" he assured, knowing he'd officially admitted to it.

She glanced in his direction and turned towards the window without saying a word. TK didn't bother her the rest of the ride back to Westbridge, not wanting to upset her further. He pulled the car into a spot and turned it off.

"Thanks."

He grabbed her arm before she could rush out,"Kari wait. What's wrong? You didn't talk the rest of the ride. I thought we were okay?"

"We are...I was just trying to hold my tongue," admitted the brunette.

He had no idea what she meant,"What?"

"Everything in me wanted to say something, anything. To tell you how stupid you are or that you're going to hurt yourself or something, but i'm sure you've heard that already. I really wanted to beg you to stop. I can't imagine you...i'm just worried. I know before I could've asked you to stop, for me, and you would've but...now, you wouldn't. Coming from me, well that just doesn't anything now. I don't matter that much anymore."

"What?" he asked in shock,"Of course you matter."

"Are you going to stop not eating?"

TK averted his eyes and didn't say anything. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth either. He couldn't stop, not if he wanted to pass the next weigh in and play on Friday.

"See? It's nothing you did TK. That was all me. You've moved on. You already told me you'ld never see me like that again so I didn't even bother trying to ask you to stop. I-" Kari was suddenly struck dumb. Right in the middle of her talking, TK had leaned over and kissed her.

"You will always matter to me Kari."

She knew he genuinly meant it, every word. But she couldn't keep herself from crying. Just because she mattered didn't mean he would ever date her. He'd only kissed her just now to shut her up.

"Kari, i'm sorry. What...what did I-" he panicked as tears relentlessly ran down her cheeks. He wasn't even sure why he did it.

"We...we're still friends right?" she heaved.

TK nodded nervously,"Yeah, we're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends," repeatedly TK awkwardly. He wished he could bring himself to be more. He wanted to be more with Kari. That kiss should've been proof enough that he still had feelings for her. He was just so afraid of being hurt like that again.

"That's it? You're sure? You don't like me. Friends is all we're ever going to be?"

TK swallowed hard. He couldn't like her forever. He'd have to move on eventually. "Yes Kari."

Kari placed her hand of the handle of the door,"Then please don't ever in your life kiss me like that again, ever. Not unless it's actually going to mean something."

"Kari I-" he started as she opened her car door.

"Its not nice to play with people's emotions like that TK..."

"I wasn-"

"I-i'll see you later," she sobbed before bolting out of the door.

TK thought about running out after her but he stayed back. For what? What would be the point? He would run out there just to tell her that he kissed her, loved every second of it and still couldn't be with her. That wouldn't help anything... Maybe if it hadn't been Davis, he could let it go...but seeing them everyday made it so much more real. The fact that at one point she wanted Davis bad enough to go behind his back, was crushing. It was only worse knowing Davis hadn't wanted her, she knew that, but she tried anyway. It was hard for TK to believe she'd ever cared about him, not as much as he did her.

Even so, he wanted Kari back bad, so bad that he'd slipped up and kissed her. "What the hell was I even thinking?" he asked aloud as laid his head on the stearing wheel. _I keep sending these mixed signals and I know it's killing her. It's killing me. Friends. That's it. That's all we're going to be. I can't get hurt like that again. I almost lost my best friend dealing with her. If anything, I should still be angry. Instead I forgive her just to have her in my life because I can't take not having her at all clearly. I didn't even make it a month trying not to talk to Kari. If I didn't love her-_

TK stopped and played the last thought over in his head. _If I didn't love her..._ That was it. That was what he hadn't been able to grasp before. That's why everything seemed to hurt so badly. It was too late to matter now. He gripped the wheel with a mix of emotions. He wasn't sure if he was happy or upset or angry. He was a bit of everything. "I love her," he said to himself making it that much more real,"I have since day one...I'm in love with Kari," he sighed dryly_,"...and I fucking hate myself for it."_

* * *

hope u guys enjoyed that! maybe it answered some Q's maybe it didn't :) plz comment


	79. Chapter 79

hey guys! heres another chp! thanks for all of the great reviews! u guys are greeeaaatt! (oh and btw i started another digimon related story title "Anymore" u shud check it out :D -self promotion haha)

i do not own digimon

* * *

79

"Has Sora ever looked through your phone?"

Tai lay sprawled out on the couch flipping through channels and waiting for his girlfriend to come by at any second. They had decided to spend the night watching movies and relaxing, mostly for Tai's sake. Confused by the random question, he stared blankly at Izzy,"_Huh_?"

"Sora, has she ever looked through your phone?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I think Mimi was going through mine earlier today. I wasn't sure, so I didn't accuse her of anything but I think she was at least trying to."

"Well do you have anything suspect on there?"

"Suspect?" he repeated, unsure of what Tai meant.

"Yeah, you know? Like naked pictures or dirty texts or something?"

A look of disgust spread across Izzy's face,"Ew. No...is that what _you_ have on _your_ phone?"

"What? No, but I don't know what you're into. I was just making sure. If you don't have anything like that, then you don't have anything to be worried about."

Izzy still wasn't convinced. "That wouldn't bother you though? I feel like she doesn't trust me. But..."

"But what?"

"But if I ask her about it and i'm wrong, it'll seem like I don't trust her."

"Do you trust her Izzy?"

Tai was surprised at how swiftly Izzy nodded. Honestly he wouldn't trust Mimi but Izzy loved her. He didn't have any feelings for her so it wasn't the same.

"Well then I'm sure it'll work out. I doubt she was really trying to go through your phone anyway."

* * *

Davis flipped another page in the magazine he was skimming. He was mostly looking at pictures, but sometimes he'd read the captions underneath too.

"It's a Saturday night and you of all people plan to lay here and read?" Yolei said from the hallway. She was wating for Ken to get dressed.

Davis poked his head out from behind his magazine,"Um, yeah."

She crossed her arms and shook her head,"I swear you and Kari. When was the last time you went out and did anything?"

He shrugged in reply. Yolei stared at him as if he were a lost puppy she felt bad for,"Geez Davis... Well since you're not busy, you can come with me and Ken then!"

A less than excited look came to Davis' face. That sounded terrible. "That's nice of you, but I really don't want to be the third wheel or an-"

"What? No. It's not going to be just me, you, and Ken," she sounded as if she were offended.

Davis had no clue what else she could mean. He couldn't think of any social events or parties. "What are you inviting me to do then?"

Her face slowly began to turn pink. "Im not really inviting you as much as i'm telling you that you have to come...because I kind of already said you would. You see, Cody and Luna and Ken and I are going to Luna's dorm to hang out and watch movies, right?"

"Right."

"And well Luna has a new roommate...she's really nice and really pretty. She does theater like Luna...and I kind of told Luna I had a friend that would be perfect for her and I kind of told her he'd be there tonight and funny thing is, that lucky friend is you."

"Excuse me?" said Davis blankly," You volunteered me for a blind date? You're kidding me right?"

She shook her head back and forth,"No im serious so I'ld really appreciate it if you didn't make me look like a jerk and come. Did I mention she's really pretty?"

"Did I mention I hate you?" he replied.

"Come on Davis please? I'll make it up to you."

He tried to ignore her but she persisted. Knowing Yolei, she wouldn't stop until he agreed to come. Finally he gave in. "Ugh fine. Give me 20 minutes."

* * *

Sora's arm moved up and down Tai's shoulder as his head lay on her lap. The credits rolled onto the screen signifying the end if their first movie.

"Are you going to let me get and put in something else?"

"Do I have to," he whined,"Im not in the mood to sit up."

"Stop being so lazy," she laughed.

"I don't feel like it...Is it still possible to play the injury card? I mean I am clearly still in pain."

"Oh come on Tai, its only going to take a few seconds," she said pushing him up and off her. She walked towards the TV and began to replace the DVD.

There was a silent pause, so Tai thought he'd take advantage of the break in the conversation. "Hey Sora, can I ask you something?" he asked, remembering his conversation with Izzy from earlier.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What would you do if you thought I was cheating on you, this being hypothetical of course."

She walked back towards the couch seriously contemplating the question,"Umm...I don't know. I'ld probably ask you. W-"

"Would you go through my phone?"

"I don-," she started before thinking back to her chat with Mimi. This couldn't just be random. This had do with Izzy and Mimi. Had he seen her earlier? "Tai, why are you asking me this?"

"No reason," he lied laying his head back on her lap,"Just curious. It doesn't matter. Let's just watch the movie."

* * *

Davis followed behind Ken and Yolei wishing the whole time he was some place else. This was probably going to be humiliating for him and/or the poor girl.

"Hey guys!" Luna squeeled as she opened the door. "We were waiting for you three."

"Are you excited?" she whispered to Davis as he walked in.

He put on a fake smile to please her,"Totally."

Luna didn't know any better. She grinned right back,"Good! I'll introduce you guys." She led Davis in the direction of the kitchen where a red haired girl was pouring something to drink. She turned and smiled as they walked in. Yolei had underestimated her completely, she was gorgeous.

"Davis this is Roxanne, Roxanne this is Davis."

"Hi," Roxanne blushed,"Its nice ugh to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." At least she was something to look at, but that didn't change the fact he'd rather be at his dorm reading magazines. Yolei and Luna quickly exited, trying to not be completely obvious.

"Di...did they set you up too?" she asked nervously when they were gone. She could see Davis felt just as awkward as she did.

He looked over in surprise,"Yeah actually. Yolei didn't tell me anything until like twenty minutes ago."

"Luna too. I thought she and her boyfriend were just hanging out but then she told me to get dressed. I don't really know anybody but Luna, and i've met Yolei briefly. I had no idea what she was doing."

Roxanne began to feel more comfortable when she saw Davis start to laugh,"Only something like this could be set up by Luna and Yolei. I bet they're all watching us, aren't they?"

She peeked over Davis' shoulder into the living room,"Yeah. They're trying to pretend that they're not, but they're definitly watching. This is so embaressing."

"Get used to it. They're gonna be watching us all night i'm sure. Knowing Yolei, it won't even be descreetly," he warned.

Roxanne turned her face down towards her cup so he wouldn't notice how red it was turning,"Really?"

"Yeah, most likely."

"That is so awkward. I thought blind dates were supposed to be like private and personal? I don't want to feel like a zoo animal."

"Yeah I know what you mean," he agreed with a sigh. Suddenly an idea came to mine, a way for him and Roxanne to both get what they wanted,"...we don't have to."

The red head looking up sweeping a strand of hair out her face,"We don't have to what?"

"We don't have to stay here. We can always leave."

Roxanne looked Davis up and down suspiciously. Was he up to something? "And go where?"

He shrugged in reply,"My dorm? You can watch TV in the living room and later we can tell them it just didn't work out or something."

Roxanne stood there and thought about it for a few moments. If anybody else had suggested an idea like that to her, she wouldn't trust him. There was just something about Davis that made her feel differently. She was getting a genuine vibe from him that she was used to getting, except from Izzy. "Um...o-okay. Let's go."

She followed behind Davis as he went into the living room and faced everybody,"Hey, go ahead and start without us. I left something back at the dorm and Roxanne's going to come with me to go get it. We'll be back in a few," he lied smoothly. He could see Yolei looking at him suspiciously but Luna just nodded.

"Okay! We'll see you guys when you get back!" she cooed happily. Luna was so easy-go-lucky.

Davis nodded and led Roxanne out of the door. Yolei was still sitting there feeling odd about the entire thing.

"Something wrong?" Ken finally asked.

"That just, seemed so weird to me. Why would they leave?"

"They said they were coming back," stated Cody grabbing the remote ready to play the movie.

"They're not coming back."

Luna looked over at Yolei confused,"Then what would they be doing?"

"I-i don't know, but I'm just wondering what that was. I mean you guys remember how Davis used to be with girls, b-before Mimi. I'ld hate to think he was going back to that."

"Yeah," agreed Ken at first,"But Davis hasn't done anything like that in a while, especially given how down he's been this semester."

Yolei just sighed,"Yeah...but look at him. He's getting better."

* * *

Mimi stared at her freshly painted nails feeling accomplished, perfect as usual. Suddenly she was startled when Sora opened her door.

"Damn it Sora!" she complained attempting to fix a smudged nail,"I thought you were having movie night with Tai."

"We were, we finished. Tai ended up falling asleep. But I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"Tai was asking me some random questions today. He asked me if I thought he was cheating would I go through his phone? I asked why but he wouldnt tell me. I think Izzy knows you were trying to go through his phone."

"Are you serious? He hasn't said anything," she said worriedly.

"Thats the only reason I could think Tai would ask me something like that. Izzy must've mentioned that he knew. He probably won't say anything to you about it, but now I really suggest you don't go any further Mimi. He probably knows you don't trust him."

* * *

"Well here's the remote," said Davis tossing it to Roxanne as she sat on the couch.

She stared at him in suprise as it landed in the empty spot next to her,"Umm thanks..."

"Umm, I guess you're welcome to whatever. I don't know what's in the kitchen but help yourself. It'll probably be a few hours so make yourself comfortable and if you need anything, of course i'm here." He turned to head back towards his room but stopped as Roxanne began to talk.

"You're not going to be out here with me?" she asked almost dissapointed. She really didn't want to sit in the living room of his dorm by herself.

He stared back at her eyebrow raised and then shrugged,"Umm...do you want me to? I mean I guess I can."

"What were you about to do?"

"Read magazines," he replied honestly. When he heard it outloud, it did sound like kind of a lame thing to do on a Saturday night.

"How about I join you then? I don't want to watch TV by myself."

"Okay," he said leading her to his room. He took a seat on the edge of his bed laying his crutches on the floor. Roxanne took a seat in his desk chair. "I don't think I really have any chick magazines," he stated apologetically,"They're mostly about soccer and sports...Here's a GQ."

"That's fine," she smiled taking the magazine from his hand,"I'll read anything."

He laid with his back against the wa skimming through a couple as Roxanne crossed her legs and began skimming through the GQ. She read the cover article about some up and coming actor before looking up and seeing him intently staring at the pages of a soccer magazine,"Do you play?" she asked.

"Play what?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes playfully,"Soccer."

"Oh! Y-yeah, I did."

"You did? What happened?"

"Well ugh...," he started, thinking back to that game,"I got hit by this defender so hard, he broke my leg. I was out for most of the season."

"Is that why you're on crutches now?" she asked looking extremely confused.

"No," Davis laughed lightly preparing to bend the truth,"I actually um fell down a flight of stairs."

He saw Roxanne's green eyes grow big with suprise,"Oh, wow. You're like a magnet for injury aren't you?"

He could feel himself blushing with slight embaressment,"Yeah, I guess I am. What ab-" Davis stopped as TK walked through his door.

"Hey Davis i'm ba-oh um...sorry," apologized the blonde awkwardly as he noticed his friend had company. He hadn't seen Davis entertain a girl in months. Not since Rebeccah or Mimi.

Davis didn't seem to mind,"No problem. TK this is Roxanne and Roxanne this is TK." They exchanged breif waves before TK turned to Davis, gave him a thmbs-up, and left.

He shook his head hoping she hadn't noticed. Though he did think she was pretty, he had no intention of acting on it. His experiences from the beginning of the year had definitly changed his thoughts on girls and dating. They weren't even close to the top of his priorities list.

For the next hour and a half they talked while skimming through Davis' magazines. They covered all of the basics like school and hobbies and took turns asking questions. Roxanne definitly liked the way that Davis seemed to genuinly listen to what she had to say. Though she wanted to stay, she figured movie night was almost over.

"I should probably get going," she suggested as she stood up.

Davis picked up his crutches and stood behind her ready to follow,"Alright? I'll walk you back then."

"No, its okay. I'm fine," she said turning around and facing Davis,"I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

Roxanne smiled and placed her palm on Davis' cheek to pull him in for a simple kiss,"Im pretty sure. I had a time tonight, thanks." She didn't really mean anything super romantic by it, though part of her may have been attracted to him in that way. She hadn't decided yet.

He stood silent for a few moments in surprise but then nodded,"Y-you're welcome."

"Alright," she started walking out of Davis' door,"I'll talk to you later then?"

"Umm sure," he shrugged,"T-text me sometime or something."

Roxanne laughed catching him off gaurd,"You don't sound so sure."

"Well-no-I-it's," he stuttered unsure of why he couldn't get out what he was trying to say,"No...I mean I want you to." He almost felt obligated to say it becuase she had kissed him.

"Alright," she giggled,"But only because you want me to."

* * *

Roxanne walked through her door just as Yolei was getting ready to leave. The boys were already gone. She was hoping everyone would be gone by now, but of course she couldn't get that lucky. It only got worse as they eyeballed her with giant smirks.

"Hey," said Yolei,"...I thought you two were coming back?"

Nervously, Roxanne began to fiddle with her hair, "Yeah...we were-we were going to but we just ended up staying over there."

"Did you have fun?" asked Luna cheerfully meaning nothing by it.

"Y-yeah, he was nice."

"What did you guys do?"

She felt their eyes on her,"We just talked and read magazines," she answered. It felt like she was being interrogated for a crime.

"Read magazines?" repeated Yolei,"That's it?"

"Yeah...t-that's it," she assured. Though nothing had happened Roxanne knew she wouldn't be opposed to something happenig in the future.

Roxanne stood there as Yolei eyeballed her up and down, probably trying to decide if she believed her...or maybe even decide if she was good enough for Davis at all. Yolei hadn't expected them to run off together on night one. She was hoping, for Davis' sake, they could develop a nice relationship over time. After everything, he at least deserved that. It was a wonder he didn't completely hate girls all together.

She didn't want Roxanne to think she didn't like her. Yolei was just trying to make sure nothing had happened on either end that might ruin things before they really had a chance to happen. She knew how Davis could get with girls. She was sure he could still charm the pants off a girl if he so chose. But she didn't really know anything about Roxanne and guys. "Well at least you guys had fun," she finally smiled,"Its nice to see you hit it off."

* * *

TK, Cody, and Ken all stood in Davis' room expecting answers. Answers that they didn't feel they were getting.

"We didn't do anything, I swear. We just talked and read magazines."

"You brought a girl that pretty back to your room so you could talk and read magazines?" asked Ken with surprise,"Yolei thought you were back to the old you."

Davis wasn't sure why, but his face turned red as he ran his fingers through his hair kind of embaressed. "No...definitly not."

Cody just shrugged, moving things along,"Well did you at least like her?"

"Sure. She was nice enough I guess..." he recieved three puzzled looks. It was different to hear Davis talk about girls without obnoxiously mentioning something along the lines of how attractive she was. His outlook on girls had clearly changed.

"So," stated Cody bluntly,"What does that mean? Not to be pushy, but Luna and Yolei are going to want to know how interested you are."

Davis wasn't sure what to say,"Um...I don't really know what that means. We'll just have to see I guess."

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed! plz leave a comment :)


	80. Chapter 80

Hey guys! back with another chp! wooh! thanks for all the reviews, which ik i say everytime but really :) i appreciate them!

i do not own digimon, or anything i mite mention ever blah blah blah

* * *

80

"So you never looked then?"

Mimi nodded as Bridgette just rolled her eyes disapprovingly. "Whatever. Don't complain if you hear he's cheating on you."

Mimi cringed as she heard the phrase _'cheating on you.'_The thought lingered in the back of her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to snoop through Izzy's phone. She wanted to trust him. If she snooped, that would be admitting she didn't.

* * *

Davis sat beside Rebeccah behind Kari Thursday in class feeling a tad awkward. They hadn't said much to each other during the last few classes, but she at least seemed to be appreciating the offer. Mr. Adams hadn't been around her as much, though he still frequently stopped by.

Once they'd been given their assignment, they turned their desks to face each other and got to work. Nobody said much at first; unsure of what to bring up, before Rebeccah spoke up nervously. "H-hey guys, I know this is a little weird...but I wanted to say thanks for letting me sit with you the past few days."

Kari smiled softly, it was kind of comforting in a way, "It's really no problem. Davis and I are happy to help."

Though Kari had said she and Davis were happy to help, Rebeccah wasn't sure that's how he felt. She didn't blame him though; at least he was being a good sport about it. It only made her feel like a complete jerk though.

Davis scribbled answers onto his paper not caring if they were right. Though all he wanted was to focus, his eyes kept drifting to Rebeccah. He didn't understand. He should hate her, but he didn't. Instead he invited her to sit with him and Kari to help her out because he felt bad for her.

Though she looked incredibly plain and casual today, Davis couldn't help but notice how pretty she still was. Almost immediately he tried to shake his head of those thoughts and fill them with anything else. He couldn't believe he was even thinking like that. He searched around the room for a distraction, anything. Luckily for him his phone buzzed in his pocket. He had two messages. One was from June about meeting up later. The other was a text from an unknown number.

HEY ITS ROXANNE :)

If anything was going to serve as a good distraction, it would be her. Davis quickly replied feeling relieved. He would have something to distract him from sitting with Rebeccah. He was just sending his message when he heard his name.

"D-Davis..." Rebeccah said as he glanced up. She opened her mouth to continue but was struck dumb as a hand landed on her back.

"Why Miss Declan, do you have a question? Because as your teacher I am much more qualified to ask than..." Mr. Adams shot Davis a look of disgust for emphasis, "_him_."

"Well uh..." she stuttered nervously as she could feel the teacher began to casually play with her hair behind her neck.

"Maybe we could discuss this up at my desk," he offered. Kari couldn't believe how forward he was. Then again, he probably had no idea that Rebeccah had said a single thing to her. She wondered how forward he had been when it was just Davis watching.

"Um...but..."

Though he and Rebeccah weren't anywhere near close, when Davis saw her begin to stand up he put out his hand to pull her back down. It was all too obvious she didn't want to go with him. "She didn't have a question," stated Davis, "If she had one, she would've raised her hand."

Mr. Adams glared at him but quickly shifted his eyes to Rebeccah, "Well if you have any questions from here on out, be sure to ask me."

Kari had never really noticed how creepy and almost controlling he came off. Maybe it was because he never came on to her but to the rest of the class, he definitely seemed harmless. If she hadn't been watching him and Rebeccah so closely the past few weeks, she would've never thought anything of him. She could only imagine what went on without her or Davis around. Though he had mentioned it before, it was also very clear that Mr. Adams was not a fan of Davis. This was the second time she'd noticed first hand, the first being right before she ran out of class.

"He really doesn't like you, does he?" she turned and asked.

Davis just shrugged. He could care less about what Mr. Adams thought of him, "No, not really."

"What do you have in this class?"

"I don't know…probably a D. Even when I do something right, he finds a way to make it at least half wrong."

"I'm sorry," Rebeccah said fidgeting in her seat, "That's probably all my fault."

Davis sighed. In all honesty it probably was her fault, but not completely. "No, it's not. Really it's fine. A D is still passing; he knows he can't out right fail me. I'll pass the semester and then I'll be done with him."

Rebeccah didn't say anything else about it, but she still felt extremely guilty. She knew that anything their teacher had against Davis was because of her. Not that she had done anything; Mr. Adams was just really sick and creepy.

* * *

Right after his last class TK stood in his coaches' office ten minutes before practice waiting to be weighed. Once Eric stepped off he stepped on. He could feel himself growing nervous. Tomorrow was the first game and he'd worked hard to get on varsity. What would be the point if he never played? He'd already run a few sprints and his time had been a little better than last week. He figured as long as he hadn't gained any weight he was guaranteed some sort of time. He looked at the scale as the coach adjusted it waiting for the verdict.

"Eric, go out to the gym and stretch. TK and I will be up for practice in a second," Coach ordered only worrying TK further. Why would he want to be alone with him? "Five pounds."

TK looked up in shock, "_I gained five pounds_?"

"No," he laughed, "You lost five more pounds. I'm proud of you TK. That shows real dedication."

He wasn't what to say. He was surprised to say the least. Up until this point he had thought that Coach hated him. It seemed that way.

"I know I've been hard on you and Eric, but it's about to pay off. Trust me. I can see now that you are definitely committed to this team. I had to be sure, but now I am. I asked you to go out and improve and you did. You shaved several seconds off your initial time in the past few weeks. I know I was hard on you, but don't think that I don't like you or want you on this team. You're talented, but you're young. I had to break you in and have you improve. What I'm about to give you, you've definitely earned. Go upstairs and I'll meet you kids up there in a few minutes."

TK nodded and quickly made his way out before the coach could change his mind. He had no idea what he was about to get but he assumed it was something good. He already felt 1,000 times better knowing that Coach didn't hate him.

When he finally walked in, the coach had the entire team sit down on the bleachers and listen to him. "As you all know, our first game is tomorrow. I'm sure you're all excited and you should be, but don't let that distract you from the bigger picture i.e. winning the game. I'm sure you're all curious about the starting lineup and I'm not going to make you wait any longer. This is a new year and I've made a few adjustments that I think will help improve our overall game. At center…" He slowly went down the line announcing names as everyone listened intently. Finally he got the position TK had been waiting to hear. "And at point guard tomorrow will be TK."

He couldn't believe it as he received several congratulatory pats on the back from other teammates. His hard work and extra time running really had paid off. Not only was he playing, but he was starting. He would've really been excited had another player not completely ruined the moment.

Sitting on a bleacher not too far away from him another player called out. It was a senior named Greg, last year's starting point guard, "Are you serious coach? You're kidding me right? You're going to start a freshman over me? What's going on?" He did not sound the least bit pleased.

"Calm down Greg, you're still going to play. You'll split time between another position and backup point guard."

"_Backup point guard?" _

"Yes Greg backup point guard. This isn't up for discussion. TK is starting tomorrow night, got that?"

The older boy rolled his eyes before turning them to glare at TK, "…Yeah I got it."

* * *

Mimi sat at dinner Thursday night trying to avoid the looks she was getting from Bridgette. Every now and then Izzy would pull out his phone and type something away on it, which was common but for all she knew he could be texting Roxanne too. Bridgette made sure to shoot Mimi an 'I told you so' type look every time. She was doing her best to avoid the subject. Izzy was paying attention to her, so she was just going to try and focus on being happy about that.

"Are you guys coming with me to TK's game tomorrow?" asked Matt looking around at everyone.

"Yeah I'll go," Tai spoke up first. He wanted to see how good Kari's friend was. He had to be pretty decent to be on varsity. He wasn't surprised when he saw Sora frowning from the corner of his eyes. "Oh come on Sora, I'm alright. I'll be fine," he assured her. He was still a bit sore, but he was doing a lot better than he had been before.

"_Mm-hmm."_

"You want to go?" Izzy asked turning to Mimi.

She wasn't even paying attention; she was too busy trying to hear what Bridgette was trying to whisper to her. "Hmm?"

Izzy sighed and repeated himself, "Do you want to go to the basketball game tomorrow night?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Sure, let's go."

"Alright…are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Sora looked over and nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Mimi tried to assure him and the rest of the table, "Maybe just a little distracted is all with everything coming up," she lied.

"Oh yeah, I guess finals are next week huh?" said Tai, earning him surprised looks from the table. He'd said it so casually.

"Of course they're next week!" exclaimed Joe, who had been frantically studying for finals since the first day of the semester.

"Finals and then break after that. I can't wait to get off of this campus for a few weeks."

"Yeah me too," sighed Mimi, all the stress of not knowing where Izzy and Roxanne stood was really starting to get to her. Maybe if she had a break, she could come back and not be so worried about it. Then again, going weeks without knowing didn't really sound all that appealing.

* * *

TK sat at dinner with his friends looking down at his food. He wanted to eat it, now that he felt like it was okay to eat again, but he was too nervous to eat. He still couldn't believe he would be starting his first high school varsity game.

"Is something the matter?" Yolei finally asked him. It wasn't uncommon to see TK not eating, they'd all grown used to it and figured they shouldn't press the issue anymore. They didn't want to make it worse. TK just seemed a bit out of it.

"Oh, no everything's fine. Everything's great actually. I'm just kind of nervous I guess."

"About what?"

"About tomorrow. Coach told me today that I was starting in the game."

The entire table looked over and began to congratulate him. "That's great TK!" shouted Yolei excitedly. The only person who didn't say much was Kari. She just sat in her seat staring at her lunch timidly. TK looked towards her and felt guilty for how awkward she was feeling. It was his fault. He knew it was from kissing her the other day. They hadn't really talked since.

"Isn't that great Kari?" Yolei asked completely unaware of the current situation between her and TK. Neither of them had told anybody what had happened.

She looked up seeming caught off guard at first, but then just nodded. "Oh…oh yeah, that's great."

Kari didn't stay at dinner much longer after that. While everyone drifted back into conversation, she gathered her trash and threw it away before making an exit from the cafeteria. TK took this as his opportunity to go after her and say something. He couldn't stand how awkward they seemed to be. Just because he couldn't be with her, didn't mean he didn't want her in his life at all.

"Kari!" he yelled running up to her.

The brunette stopped and waited for him to catch up, surprised that he was running up to her at all.

"Kari, look I know we haven't talked much since…well since this weekend. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't want things to be weird between us."

"T-things aren't weird between us," she lied trying to down play the situation.

"Come on, yeah they are. You haven't talked to me all week, and I saw how uncomfortable you looked in there. That's all my fault, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not just you. It's both us. I'm sorry too TK. Let's just try to put everything behind us and move on, for real this time." She flashed a bashful smile and looked up at the blonde. He turned his face to keep her from noticing that he was blushing.

"I–I would like that."

"Me too," she said, "And congrats on starting tomorrow by the way."

"Are you coming to the game?" he asked eagerly before wishing he hadn't sounded so excited. He and Kari were friends. That was all, in his head he knew that but it was hard to get the idea across to his stupid heart.

At first she hadn't been sure if she was going to, but looking at TK she could tell he wanted her there. They were friends and she couldn't disappoint him. "Of course I'll be there TK."

* * *

yay! i hope u enjoyed! plz leave a comment :)


	81. Chapter 81

Hey fellows and fellettes, back with another chap :) glad you guys are still enjoying the story and of course thanks for all of the great reviews :D

i do not own digimon

* * *

81

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Sora asked Tai who was lying on her bed flipping through a text book. She doubted if he was actually reading any of it. "We can stay here if you want. I know you're still a little sore. Matt can just tell us about the game."

Tai sat up and shook his head, "No I'm fine Sora. I want to go. I'll be fine, I'm like practically a hundred percent I swear…besides I am sooo done with studying."

"You weren't even studying," she pointed out making Tai grin.

"Sure I was, I spent the first few minutes studying the book and the rest of the time studying how great you looked in that tank top."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere Tai."

"Oh really?" he smirked, "because I can think of one place it'll definitely get me."

As he laughed, Sora struggled to contain her smile. Sure Tai was immature sometimes, but even she had to admit it was kind of funny. "Trust me, it's not getting you there either. Come on let's go so we can get decent seats."

Tai stood up following Sora out of the door and walking towards the gym where kids were slowly beginning to file in. "So is Matt's brother really that good?" he asked as they were walking.

Sora nodded, "Yeah TK is really good actually. Why?"

"I think him and my little sister have a thing going on. She hasn't really said much about it, but it's like completely obvious that they like each other."

"So what? If he's not good are you going to make fun of Kari for liking him?" Sora asked only because she knew Tai too well.

He looked over with a sly smile, "Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

Kari and her friends sat in the gym as they got ready to start the game. Just before the tip off she could see TK searching the crowd. She was almost positive that he was looking for Matt, but when he smiled and waved at her she was pretty surprised. She smiled back as Yolei playfully elbowed her in her ribs.

"Stop it Yolei!" she said completely embarrassed because she'd seen.

"Come on! I don't understand you two. You obviously like each other. I wish TK would get the hell over it and just date you already, _gaaawd_!"

"You know it's not that easy Yolei, you said it yourself. It's going to be hard for me to ever really earn TK's trust back. We're just friends and I'm fine with that."

Yolei just shook her head. As far as she was concerned, Kari and TK both needed to stop this charade and just be together. They obviously cared for each other and were only hurting themselves more by being apart. "I guess so," she sighed.

Kari turned her attention to the game, trying not to only watch a certain blonde as she did. He was more than good, TK was great. He handled the ball well and could easily weave through defenders and set up great plays that got a basket almost every time. Westbridge was ahead by at least ten points the entire game. There was never any doubt in her mind that Westbridge would win.

As the final seconds ticked away, a player stood at the foul line taking shots that had no effect on the game. Kari stared down at TK and after a few moments he looked back up at her and motioned for her to come down. The buzzer rang and Kari turned towards the stairs.

"I'll be back," she said to Yolei, "TK wants me to go down there."

Yolei gave Kari a suspicious look, "Yeah, we know. I think the entire gym saw."

Kari knew her face was turning bright red as she walked down the stairs and waited for TK behind the home bench. When he was done shaking the hands of the opposing team he walked over to her and wrapped her in a sweaty hug.

"Ew TK! That is so gross! You're covered in sweat!"

He just laughed and reached over a chair grabbing his warm ups, "Oh you'll live. So what did you think? How did I do?"

"Oh my gosh, you did great! I guess I knew you were good, but wow you're amazing."

TK couldn't help but blush as he heard her praise. Of course, it was always nice to be complimented but it was different when it came from Kari. "Really, thanks."

Kari opened her mouth to ask about TK's stats when a few of his team mates walked up. She didn't know any of them, but she was sure they were all upper classman.

"Hey TK coach said tell your girlfriend you'll see her later. He wants to talk to us in the locker room," one of them laughed patting TK on the shoulder.

It was awkward to say the least. Kari could feel them all looking at them and she could see his face turning ten different shades of embarrassed. She could see him opening his mouth to object, but not saying anything so she did. "I'm not his girlfriend," she stated for him.

"Really?" asked another player rubbing his hands in TK's hair messing it up, "You should be. Did you see how our boy was playing out there? He's getting a full ride to anywhere in the country for sure."

A third player looked Kari up and down before turning to TK, "Hell TK, if you won't date her I sure will." He and the others laughed as TK shot him a territorial death glare, "Or fine…maybe I won't date her. Geez TK you look like you're about to kill me with your eyes. Come on, let's go before coach comes out here."

"Wait for me? I'll see you in like ten okay Kari?" he said before being dragged away by his team mates. Kari stood and waved before turning and walking out of the gym. The whole time she waited, she couldn't help but think about the way TK had looked at his team mate. He had looked at him as if to say that she was his. She wished that was the case, but she knew it wasn't. For all TK knew maybe she had been interested in that guy, not that she was but still. She wasn't going to say anything, but if TK wasn't going to date her he shouldn't claim her like that either. What was he going to do when she finally went out and got a new boyfriend?

* * *

Sora walked into her dorm after the game to see that Mimi was already back and sitting in the living room with Bridgette. "Hey," she said walking back towards the hallway. Mimi and Bridgette both waved before returning to the conversation they had been having.

"He stopped texting her as much, especially around me. I think that's fair."

"Well I see still see them talking," stated Bridgette. Sora could only imagine she meant Izzy and Roxanne since she'd been encouraging Mimi to look through his phone. Though it was none of her business, she lingered in the hallway to listen. "They look pretty close to me."

"I told you they're good friends."

"Yeah, and how good is good exactly? They look like they're still more than that."

"No they don't!" exclaimed Mimi, "…do they?"

"I'm just saying…you would know if you went through his phone. Of course, he isn't going to tell you."

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing as she stood there. Why was Bridgette so insistent on this? Izzy wasn't a cheater, they all knew that. He was way too nice for that. Something about Bridgette just didn't sit right with Sora these days. It almost seemed like she was giving her bad advice on purpose, like she wanted things to turn out bad for her or something.

"I just…I just don't know."

Bridgette let out an aggravated sigh, "Geez Mimi, ever since you and Izzy started talking again you've become a real pussy. Grow a fucking back bone."

"Excuse me?" asked Mimi clearly offended. She couldn't believe what Bridgette was saying to her, she had never been that bold before.

Bridgette opened her mouth to say something but Sora stepped into the living room before she could, "What the hell is your problem?" she practically yelled, even catching herself off guard.

"Huh?"

Sora glared daggers at Mimi's friend, "Why are you encouraging her to do this? Do you _want_ her to ruin her relationship?"

Mimi stared at Sora in disbelief while Bridgette just rolled her eyes, "Mind your business Sora. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has nothing to do with you either! Whatever is going on between Mimi and Izzy is between Mimi and Izzy. Stop trying to sabotage her."

"I'm not trying to sabotage her. I'm trying to help her!"

"Bullshit!"

Mimi sat and watched as two of her friends went back and forth. Sora and Bridgette had never gone at it before so she wasn't exactly sure of what to do without making things worse. "Come on guys, calm down."

Sora turned to face her, "Mimi come on! Do you really think Izzy is cheating on you? _Izzy?_ You're relationship is fine. Bridgette is just trying to brainwash you."

"Brainwash her? Why the hell would I be trying to brainwash her?"

"You tell me!" spat Sora at the dark haired girl. "Mimi I know Bridgette is supposed to be your friend and all, but I don't trust her. Come on, you know I highly doubt that Izzy would ever cheat on you. What kind of friend is she if she's telling you that he probably is?"

Mimi looked at Sora like she knew that deep down she was right but Bridgette made sure to cut in, "Says the girl who was having a relationship with him behind your back?"

Sora turned red with anger. As much as she wanted to leap across the living room and pounce on a smug looking Bridgette, she refrained herself. "You know what, fuck you Bridgette. I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull here, but Mimi you're an idiot if you listen to her. Don't go through Izzy's phone. You're only going to regret it later."

* * *

"Izzy, hey!" Roxanne called to the red head before he could walk into his dorm. He stopped telling Matt, Joe and Tai to go on without him.

"Hey," he greeted as she approached, "What's up?"

"Not much. You haven't been talking to me in class, or texting me back much and I tried to say hi at the game but I don't think you saw me," she pouted, "Did I do something wrong?"

Izzy sighed. He had agreed to pretty much ignore Roxanne in front of Mimi, and he was around Mimi pretty often. It was hard answering her back. "No you didn't. Sorry about that, I've just been really busy."

"Oh, its fine I guess. I know finals are coming up and everything, I understand."

Seeing the disappointed look on her face, Izzy couldn't help but feel like a jerk. It was hard balancing Mimi and Roxanne, when Mimi didn't really care for her. "How've you been? Anything new going on?"

Her face turned a light shade of red as she nervously smiled at Izzy, "I think I met someone I might kind of like. We hung out once and we've been texting. He seems really nice. I'm not sure what he thinks of me though."

"Well that's good," smiled Izzy, "I'm happy for you and I'm sure he likes you too. How could he not?"

Roxanne blushed more before trying to get the subject off of herself, "W-what about you? Anything new? How are things with Mimi?"

"Oh, they're fine," he said even though at the moment he wasn't exactly sure.

"That's good," Roxanne smiled genuinely, "I have to go, but if I text you do you promise to text me back this time?"

"Yeah I promise," he agreed hoping and praying that she conveniently texted him when he wasn't around Mimi.

* * *

Greg headed towards his dorm wishing that TK would hopefully fall and break his leg sometime between now and the next game on Tuesday. He had gotten pretty much no time as point guard thanks to that freshman. The way he had played tonight, it was looking like Greg was never going to step foot in a game again. _This is such bullshit_, he thought as he walked towards his own dorm. As he looked across the way, he saw two underclassmen standing outside of a dorm building.

It didn't register to him at first, but upon taking a second look he noticed one of the kids was TK. He was standing there next to some brunette girl and blushing, obviously interested in her. Greg stopped and watched curiously. He had heard a few of the guys messing with TK after the game about a cute little brunette girl he'd been talking to and he'd seen him wave to a girl towards the end of the game. This had to be her, and they were right. She was cute, maybe a little young for Greg's taste but cute. He watched as TK hugged her good bye before heading off into the direction of his own dorm.

Greg detoured and approached the blonde, startling him as he spoke. "That your girlfriend?" he asked almost teasingly.

TK was definitely more than surprised to see him. Greg hasn't said a word to him since finding out he was taking his spot. He couldn't imagine what he would want. The way he had yelled out angrily yesterday, TK was pretty sure Greg hated him. "Nope," TK answered honestly, "Just a friend."

"Ooh," nodded Greg as he walked beside the freshman, "So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out or anything then?"

"Wait_ what_?"

"Since she's not your girlfriend, it would be fine if I asked her on a date right?"

TK looked towards Greg trying to gauge whether or not he was messing with him, "Are you serious?"

The older simply nodded.

"Well then I guess you don't really need my permission," he stated reluctantly though he didn't like the sound of the idea at all. He didn't know much about Greg; expect that he used to be point guard. He wasn't really nice to him or anything after he had made the team and he clearly didn't appreciate TK taking his starting spot on the team.

Greg could sense that TK didn't like the idea at all. He was getting him exactly where he wanted him. "That's not exactly a yes... Look dude if you like her or something I'll back off, I jus-"

"No, no it's fine. I don't like her, do whatever you want. Like I said, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything."

"But you want her to be, right?"

TK stopped dead in his tracks. How could he possibly know that? It wasn't that obvious was it? "Huh?"

"Come on dude, it's completely obvious that you like her. You're not fooling anyone, let's just be honest here. You don't want me to ask her out, do you?" Greg waited for a reply, but all he got was silence. TK completely avoided the question and eye contact by staring down at the ground.

"Well if you don't want me to I won't, because you obviously have feelings for her." A sigh of relief could be heard coming from TK.

"But…" Greg continued with a mischievous smile on his face, "If I'm going to do something for you, then you have to do something for me."

"_What?_"

"I want my spot back."

TK couldn't believe what he was asking. That was definitely not happening; he wasn't giving up that spot. Besides, Coach wouldn't let him give it up anyway. The only way Greg would ever start again was if TK was dead. "No fucking way."

"_Whatever_," shrugged Greg, "We'll see if you change your mind later on when I'm fucking your girlfriend."

Anger boiled inside TK, but he managed to keep himself from punching his teammate in the face. That was the quickest way to get them both kicked off of the team so he calmed himself down. "Kari is never going to date an asshole like you, let alone have sex with you."

"Really? You think that?" laughed Greg as he began to walk away, irritating TK all over again, "Well I guess we'll see won't we? But you should probably know that I'm used to getting the things that I want, that includes getting my spot back and your girlfriend."

* * *

well I hope u enjoyed that :) plz leave a comment


	82. Chapter 82

Hey there guys! once again thanks for the great reviews :) ik i say it everytime, but really lol thanks. u shud know in advance that this chp mainly revolves around TK (im slowly but surely trying to pave the way for some tk/kari/matt/tai/greg/davis drama. ik that's a lot of ppl but itll come together eventually. just hang in there)

i do not own digimon

* * *

82

Saturday morning TK stood in the gym stretching despite being pretty tired. It wasn't too early, about 9:38, but TK would much rather be sleeping than having practice. Not to mention, his stomach was definitely growling and he was feeling lightheaded. He'd opted to skip breakfast, in place of sleeping in. This was just Coach's way of making sure they didn't do anything stupid the night after a game, not that they probably didn't anyway. In his mind, postponing breakfast didn't seem like it would hurt anything seeing as he'd been doing fine until now anyways. He'd eat later or something.

During practice TK couldn't help but to keep stealing glances at Greg, who seemed to conveniently look over at TK at all of the same times with a smug smirk plastered on his face. As far as he knew, Greg hadn't even had contact with Kari yet and he hoped that he never would.

Practice was the same as usual, nothing unexpected. There was a bunch of drills, running and the occasional speech or pep talk. The last half hour was spent scrimmaging which TK would normally find fun if he wasn't so exhausted by now, he was honestly still sore from last night's game. He might not have been so worn out if it hadn't been his job to defend Greg throughout the scrimmages. It was obvious by the way he was running around the court almost aimlessly that he was just messing with TK, trying to tire him out even further. At first he didn't really care, but he became fed up when Greg fouled him "accidently". Coach gave him two foul shots. He made the first, but missed the second. The rebound seemed to float right into Greg's hands.

"Okay seriously," TK started, facing Greg in a defensive stance, "You really need to get over it."

Without hesitation, the senior pulled up and shot a perfect three, "Believe me, I am over it."

Rolling his eyes, TK brought the ball up the court to set up a play. He passed it to another player and looked for an opportunity to get Greg off of his back. TK ran to his left where Eric stood setting the perfect pick, stopping Greg right in his tracks. As Greg stood looking shocked and confused, TK was right under the basket ready to make an easy layup. He jumped up, letting the ball roll off of his finger tips and was sure he was going to make it, but didn't get a chance to see if did. His body was too busy making contact with the floor for him to look up and check.

There was the sound of a whistle making TK dizzy and causing his ears to ring as Coach ran over yelling and pointing at Greg, "Foul! Foul!"

Eric was the first player beside him crouching down, "Are you alright? That looked like it hurt."

"I-yeah I think so," replied TK rubbing his head before slowly attempting to stand up. At first he seemed fine, but the minute he put pressure on his knee, he stumbled. "O-ow, shit maybe not."

"_TK?" _

Suddenly the blonde was beginning to feel extremely faint as he tried to stand on one leg and hobble over to the wall. The ringing in his ears felt worse as what he saw in front of him became blurry. He could hear people saying his name, but it was hard to tell where exactly it was coming from. The last thing he remembered was the fuzzy outline of a person in front of him before things went black.

* * *

"Well what's going to happen?" TK heard his brother asking as he opened his eyes. He was laid with his head propped up on a table in the athletic training room. The trainer, Coach, Eric and Matt were all inside with him. The rest of the team, he could hear changing in the locker room.

"_Matt_? What's going on?"

The trainer, a tall young woman with glasses, turned to look at TK, "Good, you're awake. How are you feeling. You passed out there for a little bit."

"Passed out?" he repeated, "What happened? From what?"

No one in the room said anything at first, but TK noticed Coach look from a nervous looking Eric to him. "TK," he sighed, "It has come to my attention that you haven't really been eating? Answer me honestly here TK, don't lie to me."

"Wh-huh?" was all he could manage to get out. He couldn't admit to that, not to his coach. Luckily the trainer managed to jump in and save him from having to say anything else at the moment.

"I don't think you passed out from any sort of pain TK. I think you passed out from being exhausted and possibly undernourished. If you aren't eating, then clearly you passed out because of it. You can't do something as demanding as practicing two to three hours a day while barely taking in anything at all."

"Well I-" TK started nervously. Every eye in the room was watching him and he had no idea what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, but of course the wrong thing was the right answer. While trying to work out what to say in his head, he began to sit up only to notice the bag of ice wrapped on his knee, "What happened to my knee?" he asked, changing the subject.

Though they still hadn't gotten a legitimate answer from him, the trainer went ahead and replied to his question. "I'm not a hundred percent, we'll have to check again, but I believe you re-sprained your knee."

"You're kidding right?" panicked TK as he scooted to the edge of the table and slid off. He couldn't have done that, it didn't feel that bad. "I feel fi-oh, shi-ow…" He quickly learned that putting pressure on his knee didn't feel good at all. Mildly frustrated, TK laid back onto the table and let out a long sigh, "How long?"

"About 4-6 weeks," replied the trainer, "and some physical therapy in here with me after that, before we let you back into a real game."

Coach laid his hand on his player's shoulder hoping to reassure him a little, "Don't worry TK. Greg can fill in for you. Besides you won't miss too much with break coming up next week. That's several weeks off campus without basketball right there."

TK knew he was just trying to help, but nothing Coach was saying was making him feel any better. Greg, filling in for him? That sounded like the worst idea ever. TK would rather endure the pain of playing on a bad knee than sit on the bench and watch Greg get exactly what he wanted. In fact, this was his entire fault anyway. He was the one who had basically tackled him while he was shooting his layup. "Yeah…thanks Coach," said TK disappointedly. There went two months of his season right there, nothing could make things any worse than they were at this moment. "C-can I go now?"

Though Coach wasn't ready for him to leave, he could sense how upset TK was. He had just gotten some pretty depressing news, this was probably the last place he wanted to be. "Yeah that's fine, but I want to see you some time before break. We need to discuss this some things. I still need to get to the bottom of this. Until then, feel better and make sure to rest that knee TK. It would be nice if you could be at a hundred percent when you come back."

The blonde looked over and nodded at his Coach before the trainer caught his attention. "I'm sure you're familiar with the acronym RICE. Make sure to ice several times a day. Wear your brace and keep this ACE bandage wrapped tight around your knee whenever you're not icing. Rest and elevate as often as possible, it'll help with the swelling. And use these," he said turning around and grabbing a pair of silver metal crutches, "At least for the next two-three weeks."

Reluctantly TK took the crutches and hopped off of the table. He hated using crutches more than anything. There were such a pain to get used to and they made it impossible for you to do anything for yourself. "Matt, could you…could you grab my bag?" he asked almost feeling embarrassed. He was soon making his way towards the door and outside, his brother right beside him. All he wanted was to get as far away from the gym as soon as possible.

* * *

Kari stopped as she felt her phone vibrations indicating she had a text. The only problem was, she didn't know where it could be. She'd checked all of her pockets twice and was now standing in the middle of the campus sidewalk clueless and trying to figure out where it was. It suddenly occurred to her to check the small bag she was carrying around, and lucky for her, there it was! She was about to check her message when she heard someone speaking to her.

"Hey, umm you wouldn't happen to know the time would you?"

Kari looked up to see a slightly unfamiliar looking face. Standing in front of her was an older looking boy with dark brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. She was practically in love at first sight. Whoever this kid was, he was definitely beautiful.

"Oh…um yeah," she blushed, "It's just about 11:45."

"Thanks," he smiled, further mesmerizing Kari. She felt like she'd seen this kid before, but she was unsure where. She figured she'd remember a face like this. "I don't think we've ever met. I'm Greg by the way."

He extended his hand and she took it in hers. "I'm Kari," she volunteered nervously. Suddenly it occurred to her that he was wearing a basketball practice jersey. That must've been where she knew him from, the game yesterday. "What position are you?" she asked hoping to jog her memory.

Greg looked down at his jersey confused at first, but then he grasped what she was asking, "Oh. Well I guess I'm point guard for now, since ours hurt himself in practice today."

"TK?" she blurted out way too eagerly. She hoped Greg hadn't picked up on that.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, he fell and hurt his knee. He'll be back though. Are you two friends or something?"

"Yeah, we're ugh…friends."

"You don't sound so sure," Greg assessed as he playfully smiled at a nervous looking Kari.

"No, no I mean we're friends. Th-that's it. We're just friends," it came out sounding incredibly rushed. She wasn't sure why she was sounding so scared and uneasy, but it was becoming really embarrassing.

Greg raised an eyebrow and gave Kari a sly smirk, "So he's not your boyfriend is what you're saying?"

"Well no, I mean yes that's what I'm, wait no. Screw it," she said beginning to laugh, "I don't know what I'm saying."

"Don't worry about it," He said laughing as well, "Why don't you think about it and explain it to me later tonight at dinner and a movie, on me?"

Kari looked up completely caught off guard. Had he just asked her on a date? For some reason, she was really hoping so. She wouldn't mind having the chance to get to know him a little better. Besides, it's not like she had plans or anything. "O-okay, sure. That sounds great."

"Alright," Greg smiled before giving Kari his number and exchanging information, "I'll see you tonight at around six."

"Okay," she blushed, "See you at six."

* * *

Matt waited several minutes before deciding he had to say something. He couldn't bite his tongue the whole way back to TK's dorm. "So you're still not eating, really? Do you have any idea how stupid that is? What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to play," he answered simple and honestly. He didn't have the energy to even try and make something up. Usually he would at least raise his voice back but he didn't even feel like doing that.

"I understand that, but losing eleven pounds in two weeks seems a little drastic TK. You could've really hurt yourself. I mean come on, you passed out in the middle of your basketball practice."

"How did you know I lost eleven? How did Coach even find out at all?"

"That Eric kid told us in the training room like right after I got there, not that it matters. What you-"

TK stopped in his tracks with a sigh and turned towards his nagging brother, "Look Matt, I know you mean well and all, but I am really not in the mood for one of these big brother lectures where you bitch at me and tell me how stubborn and stupid I am."

Matt opened his mouth to argue but refrained as he looked his little brother up and down. He was clearly upset. Matt figured he would be too if he played basketball and had to miss half his season after only playing in one game. "TK I'm sorry you got hurt, really I am. I know it must suck and all-"

"Yeah really, how would you know? You don't even play sports Matt. You never have. I know you think it's stupid, but I did this because I thought I had to. I pushed myself to play, and now look. Half my season is gone; by the time I come back do you really think they're going to need me anymore or even really want me? This is the second time this has happened. I have a bad knee, that's like the ultimate career ending injury. I'm officially a liability now. I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

Matt looked over at his brother and could barely believe what he was saying. Sure, his knee was injury was misfortunate but that wasn't the biggest problem at hand. It was an accident, his knee would heel. "Seriously, is that what you're worried about? TK, you're dumb antics could've landed you in the hospital!"

"You think I don't know that? I know it was stupid okay? I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have stopped eating; I could've really hurt myself. Is that what you want me to say Matt? You are one hundred percent right and I was completely fucking wrong. Are you happy now?" he asked. He hadn't yelled or even slightly raised his voice once, which was out of character for him. Somehow starting a major argument didn't seem like it was going to help anything, at the end of it he would still be hurt.

"No," sighed Matt. He knew his brother was upset, and he genuinely felt bad for him. It was just that if nobody said anything to TK, he was always going to keep doing things without thinking them through. "That's not what I want TK. I just want you to understand that you can't do things like this. And what do you think mom and dad are gonna say wh-"

TK stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of his parents, "Mom and dad know?"

"Yeah."

"You told them?"

"No, I didn't tell them," answered the older blonde sounding confused. "…Of course they know TK. You passed out in practice. They called me because I obviously live here, but the coach was on the phone with mom when I walked in. I talked to her some too."

TK's face turned pale. He had forgotten all about his parents. "What did she say?"

"She was worried of course. She was ready to come down here, but I told her to wait and see what happened first. She's definitely not happy that you haven't been eating, that's for sure. She said dad was super pissed. You can probably expect phone calls from both of them any minute."

The younger brother could feel his stomach twisting into knots. He thought he hated hearing from Matt, he could only imagine what his parents were going to say to him. "I can't wait," he sighed, "This day really can't get any worse."

"Yeah, well it'll get better eventually I guess. I know this hasn't been the best day and I'm sorry about your knee really but TK, tell me you're going to stop this not eating thing. You're going to start eating again right?" When he didn't answer he repeated himself, "_Right?_"

"Yeah Matt, it's not like I have any reason not to," he answered continuing to head in the direction of his dorm.

His brother followed behind saying something else to him, but TK was tuning him out. He nodded occasionally of course, but was too busy thinking about what his parents would say to actually pay attention. He could only imagine how upset they were both going to be. The worst part was, since his parents were divorced, he'd have to hear the same lecture twice. It was going to be terrible. He thought things couldn't get any worse until he looked across and saw a familiar figure.

This couldn't be happening right now. There was no way. TK couldn't help but stare. There stood Kari across the way standing with Greg. She was talking and laughing and looking more than entertained by whatever he was saying. TK couldn't believe it. Greg was really over there with her. He had been completely serious and he was following through with what he had said. Why? He already had his spot back now that TK was out half the season. What was the point? Greg had been at practice, he knew what had happened, he was the one who'd fouled him anyway. Now he was flirting with Kari, making TK sick.

"TK? _TK?_ Are you even listening to me?" Matt asked slowly becoming irritated.

TK could barely think clearly, he just wanted to get to his dorm and be left alone. "I-I'll talk to you later Matt. I just really…I really have to go."

* * *

TK lay back in his bed trying to take a minute to breathe. As soon as he'd reached his dorm his parents had started calling. First he talked to his father, then his mother, neither of whom were pleased with him. They had both lectured him about the consequences of his actions and all the usual things. His father had yelled a lot, TK figured it was because he wouldn't get the chance to see him over break and discipline him like his mother would. TK always spent the holiday with their mom and Matt with their dad. It seemed to be the best compromise they could come up with when it had been established. As far as the brothers were concerned, they could care less.

Just as he was beginning to get comfortable, which wasn't easy, he heard a knock at the front door. He was the only one there so of course he would have to get up and answer it himself. He left his crutches behind and hobbled to the front door unlocking it to see Kari standing there looking worried.

"Hey," he greeted dryly. He hadn't really been expecting her, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her or anybody else right now for that matter. Nevertheless, he moved out of her way to let her in. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard you hurt yourself," she explained looking directly at TK's bandaged and braced knee, "How bad is it?"

"It's a good sprain. I'm out for the next two months."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I'm fine Kari," he answered not sounding the least bit genuine. TK was trying to make it come off like it wasn't a big deal, but she knew better.

"You don't sound fine."

TK rolled his eyes and answered back sounding short and irritated, "Well I am okay?"

Kari just stood there silently, unsure of what to say. She hadn't planned to upset him, but it sounded like she already had.

"Do you want something Kari?" TK asked, still standing in front of the door and ready to open it for her to leave.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said sheepishly staring down at her feet. She was starting to wonder if maybe she shouldn't have come, at least not so soon. The injury was still brand new, and TK probably had yet to adjust to idea of losing half his season.

"How did you even know?" he asked. None of his roommates had seen him yet, so they couldn't have told her. Matt knew because he'd walked him to his dorm, and the team knew… "Did Greg tell you?"

"Ugh…yeah, how did you know?"

_I shouldn't have even asked_, he thought suddenly but now it was too late. He had to answer her and he didn't have any good lies to make up. "I saw you two talking today, on my way back to my dorm," admitted TK reluctantly, trying not to sound like it had bothered him any.

"Oh…" She stood there awkwardly for several moments waiting for TK to make the next move, but he didn't. He just stood there looking just as clueless as she did. "Well…I have to get dressed so I guess I'll go now an-"

Though he didn't want to sound nosey he couldn't help it. Kari was already dressed. What would she need to change for, "Get dressed for what?"

"I-I have a date," blushed the brunette.

TK's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Kari. Though he had an idea, he needed to clarify just to be sure. "_With who_?" he asked sounding angry and even slightly jealous.

"Greg."

"_Greg_?" he repeated. He knew it. Greg was really still going through with this, even after he was already hurt. He'd already gotten his spot back; did he just want TK's whole life too? Was he going to go after Matt next?

She nodded slowly, unsure of why TK was reacting the way he was. He just seemed to have a real attitude today, but she let it go and chalked it up to him being emotional because he was injured.

"_I can't believe this shit_," the blonde mumbled to himself as he let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I hope you have a great time," he spat, swinging the door open for Kari to leave, "_Really_."

Kari said thanks anyway, even though she knew he hadn't really meant it. He clearly was opposed to the idea, but he would have to get used to it. If he didn't like the idea of Kari dating anyone else, he should've been dating her himself. This was exactly what she needed. She needed to go out and see other people to get over TK. _Maybe_, she thought_, he should go out and do the same. _

"I'll see you lat-" he heard her begin, but he had already closed the door. He couldn't believe this was happening. He should've told her about what Greg had said to him, but then again would she even believe him_? 'Kari I don't think you should go because he only asked you out to get back at me for taking his spot.' _That didn't even sound convincing coming from him, it only sounded like he was jealous, which he was. There wasn't anything he could do about it now anyway. If he butted in, she might be mad at him for minding her business. He didn't want that, he'd already pushed her away by not. He didn't want to lose her completely. He just sighed and limped back to his room, flopping down onto his bed. If he was lucky, he would just fall asleep and no one else would come to remind him of what a shitty day he was having.

* * *

"_Uh-huh…yeah dad…okay…I understand…I know bu-…yes…okay…I love you too. Okay, bye_." Matt hung up his phone after enduring a long one-sided conversation with his father. Both of his parents had called him to talk about TK as they did every time TK did something they didn't approve of. IF he could ever get a word in edgewise, he would tell them that TK does this all on his own and that he can't stop him from making his own mistakes but they never really let Matt talk. As far as they were concerned, Matt was the older brother and if TK was messing up it was his fault.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked walking past the living room into the kitchen.

Matt looked up from his spot on the couch. He had no idea that anyone was home. Until now, he had thought he was by himself. "That's an understatement. Right now, I can hardly think of anything that isn't wrong."

Joe was immediately concerned, he couldn't imagine what his friend so down. "What's going on?"

"You remember when I told you TK wasn't eating?" Joe nodded. "Well he passed out in practice today after he hurt his knee."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he will be. He's out for a while, but he'll be back. But now my parents are calling super mad because '_I wasn't watching TK and this is my fault for not looking after him_'," he vented, "It's just a lot in one day."

"I bet," was all Joe could manage to say at first. This was definitely a lot to process and not at all what he was expecting.

"I'm really worried about him. I swear he does things without thinking sometimes."

"Yeah," laughed Joe lightly, "But that's only because he knows you'll be there to make everything all right. I'm sure your parents know that, they just need someone to vent on."

"I guess so, but it's not like I forced TK to lose eleven pounds in two weeks. I'm just as worried as they are."

"Just give them a day or two Matt. This is definitely a lot to handle at once. They know you do the best you can, but you're seventeen. You can only do so much. They'll come around one of these days and I'm sure TK will too."

Matt let out a deep sigh and stood up from the couch, "Yell well I hope he does it soon, before he does anything else."

* * *

hope u enjoyed! plz leave a comment


	83. Chapter 83

Hey guys! I feel like its been forever lol so I wanted to get something up for you :) A few chapters left, then they go on break. I feel like I should tell you now that I'm not going to write in depth about anyones break. There will probably just be a chapter that says like "break" and then it'll jump straight into W2W again. I'm sorry if any of you were expecting anything like that :( but don't be discouraged, it'll still be interesting i promise :D either way, thanks for reading and for all the great comments!

i do not own digimon

* * *

83

Davis walked into his dorm after coming from June's. He'd spent the last hour or so talking to her about their arrangements for the upcoming break. With their parents separated, plans had suddenly become more complicated than they'd ever been. They'd be staying with their mom, much to their father's objection. Just getting to that point had taken tons of arguing between the parents while Davis and June sat in listening on 3-way.

Now that it was finally over he was ready to go hang out in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't really have any plans so his schedule was completely free. He walked back towards his room assuming he was there alone, but as he passed by TK's room he noticed the door was cracked. He poked his head in and saw TK lying face down on his bed and crutches on the floor.

"TK?" Davis said trying to figure out if he was asleep or not.

He replied with a pillow muffled, "Hmmph?"

"Should I come back? Are you asleep?"

"No, I wish but it's not really happening."

"Are you okay?" Davis asked referring to the crutches laid out beside the bed.

TK turned over and sat up, placing his legs over the side of the bed allowing Davis to see the brace and the bandage. "I resprained my knee today in practice." He made sure to leave out the part where he passed out afterwards.

"Oh wow, that sucks. I'm sorry. How long?"

"Until like the beginning of February," he stated with a sigh. Davis could immediately tell by the way TK was acting and talking that he was upset. It was the same way he'd been when he'd first gotten injured during his soccer season.

"Basketball runs until the beginning of April right, you'll be back."

TK just rolled his eyes pessimistically, "Yeah we'll see."

Davis let out a sigh. Nobody enjoyed sports injuries, he knew that first hand. TK would come around he figured, at least after a few days.

"Have you told anybody yet?" he asked, wondering who else had seen him or knew about it. Davis had had no idea until he walked into the dorm.

"No. Matt knows, and Kari came by earlier and saw me."

Davis' ears perked out at the sound of Kari's name curiously. They had been in the dorm alone together? Was TK finally just letting it go? It's not like she wasn't sorry. "Kari?" he repeated.

"Yeah she came to check on me I guess, but she had to leave and go get ready for some date."

That had been the exact opposite of what Davis was expecting to hear. Kari was going on a date, and it wasn't with TK? It was obvious he liked her still, why was he letting her slip away? "Are you okay with that?"

TK shrugged indifferently like he wasn't bothered by the idea. "I'm not her boyfriend. I can't stop her or tell her who she can and can't date."

Davis took several moments to just stare at TK. He'd heard what he just said and didn't really consider it an answer to his question. He had just kind of danced around it, but that didn't matter because he knew TK well enough to know that it upset him. Even if he didn't, he could see it in his demeanor and attitude. Though he wanted to say something about it, or ask TK why he just wasn't going after Kari himself, he didn't want to press it. TK had obviously been having a terrible morning and he didn't want to make it any worse.

* * *

"I yelled at her," Sora stated almost shamefully after giving Tai a brief rundown of the whole current Mimi and Bridgette situation. She had to admit she was a little embarrassed by her actions. She never usually lost her cool like that.

"You yelled at her?" Tai laughed from his spot lying next to Sora on his bed. "I wish I could've been there to see that."

"Shut up!" she said playfully pushing him on his shoulder, "You don't think that was mean do you? Or that maybe I should've just minded my own business?"

Sora looked over watching her boyfriend shrug indifferently. "The way it sounds, Bridgette should really mind her own business. She's like an instigator. I thought her and Mimi were supposed to be friends."

"They are."

"Yeah, well it doesn't sound like it."

"Ye-well, but…" stuttered Sora trying to figure out what she wanted to say. She couldn't think of any good examples of Bridgette being all that great of a friend, ever. "I don't like her," she ended up accidently thinking out loud.

Tai laughed, knowing Sora probably hadn't meant to just say that out loud. She wasn't the kind of person to just dislike people; she tried to be nice to almost everybody. "I can tell."

Since she'd already said it, there was no point in trying to take it back. "I don't understand why Mimi _does_."

Tai sat up before answering. He felt the conversation was getting ready to take a more serious turn, so he should probably make some eye contact. "They're a lot like each other," he stated earning a curious look from his girlfriend. "What, you haven't noticed? Come on Sora. They dress like each other, talk like each other, act like each other, like the same things. Bridgette is just like Mimi, but I don't know…it seems like Mimi is just the leader. Or at least she was, before she and Izzy got back together."

"You don't think this is her way of trying to assert her 'dominance' over Mimi? Like she's trying to prove something with all of this?"

Tai shrugged. Girls could be so catty and weird. He didn't see the point of it all. Who cared if someone was more "dominant", what was the point anyway? This was only high school; nobody would care once you graduated. "Prove something like what? That Mimi doesn't control her, even though everyone knows that she does?"

Though Tai didn't see the point, Sora was taking the entire matter very seriously. "I don't know, maybe. I don't trust her. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her but she deserved it. I just wish I knew what was going on."

Tai leaned in giving Sora a kiss on the cheek trying to ease her stress even just a little bit, "Just relax Sora. Break is coming up this week and I doubt Mimi is going to listen to any of Bridgette's suggestions anyway. Once we come back for second semester, this will all be blown over."

Sora nodded, but for some reason she just didn't believe that.

* * *

"Where's your roommate?" Bridgette asked the next day walking into her dorm.

Mimi closed the door behind her friend, "With her boyfriend."

"What's her fucking problem?"

Mimi raised an eye brow, "What do you mean? I didn't think she had one. Are you talking about yesterday?"

Taking a seat at the counter, she looked at Mimi as if it should've been completely obvious. Of course she meant yesterday. "Uh, duh Mimi. What did she flip out on me for? I was just trying to help."

Mimi didn't really want to discuss Sora with Bridgette so she tried to be short in hopes that the conversation would move on. "I guess she was just trying to help to. It was a misunderstanding. So how wa-"

"No," stated the other girl, clearly not letting it go, "No it wasn't. I don't think she likes me Mimi…and I don't know if I like her either."

Rolling her eyes, Mimi stated a fact that she thought should be pretty obvious, "Well it's not like I force you two to hang out or be friends so…I don't really see what the problem is?"

"You can't have two friends that dislike each other Mimi, eventually we're going to butt heads," Bridgette stated matter-of-factly beginning to take the conversation very seriously. Sora was always Mimi's voice of reason, especially when she was with Izzy. With both of them in the picture, Mimi was slowly reverting back to her old self. Bridgette definitely didn't like that, popularity wasn't built on that. It only hurt her. If Mimi wasn't popular, than her plans to eventually make Mimi irrelevant wouldn't matter. She can't be irrelevant if nobody cares about her any more anyway.

"That sounds more like a promise than it does a prediction."

"I'm just being honest with you Mimi."

"Okay," she said calmly before taking a deep breath. Usually Mimi wouldn't hesitate to assert her dominance, but she'd been trying to be nicer in general for the sake of her and Izzy's new relationship. "Well if we're being honest, let me be honest with you then. Sora is _my_ friend. I don't care if _you_ and Sora are friends. She's not very confrontational so if anything happens, I'm going to assume _you_ started it and then _we_ are going to have a problem. You got that?"

Bridgette stared Mimi in the eyes with the same intensity she was receiving. Normally she would've backed down, but tonight she wasn't going to. If everything went like she wanted, eventually she'd be better off than Mimi…that is if Sora wasn't getting in the way of her messing up things with Mimi and Izzy. "Yeah I got that Mimi, but I wouldn't be so quick to choose Sora over me if I were you. She can't be that great of a friend. I mean it's not like I ever fucked Izzy."

"Excuse me?" Mimi asked, completely shocked by what Bridgette had just said. "Sora had a thing, sure but she never slept with Izzy."

Bridgette smirked and let out a small laugh, "Yeah, sure. Do you really know that?"

Mimi hesitated to answer. It's not that she thought Sora and Izzy had ever done anything like that, but the way she was talking it almost sounded as if Bridgette had heard something Mimi hadn't. "Yes," she said after a moment.

"You don't seem so sure," Bridgette said standing from her seat at the counter. She knew it would better for her to leave and let Mimi marinate on everything that was being said. She left her with a few final thoughts before she unlocked the front door to walk out, "Just think about it Mimi. If they did they wouldn't tell you. Come on, look at Izzy. You think he's cheating on you with Roxanne. When he was messing with Sora, you guys weren't even friends. What would've stopped them?"

She made sure to leave before Mimi could counter with anything. She wanted to plant the idea in her head. Whether Izzy and Sora had done anything, Bridgette had no idea and honestly didn't care. She just wanted to make it seem like they had. She needed to break Mimi while also making sure she had no one to fall back on. That was the only way she was going to make sure she got what she wanted and kept it.

* * *

"So how was it?" Yolei asked excitedly popping into Kari's room after she'd come back from her date.

Kari blushed, not for any special reason. She would've blushed after any date with anybody. "It was nice. We didn't do anything special, just dinner and a movie."

Yolei didn't seem the least bit satisfied. She figured that much herself. "So…come on give me better details or something. Did you kiss him goodnight? Did he hold your hand? What?"

Kari shook her head, "No I didn't kiss him goodnight and no we didn't hold hands. He was really nice and polite. We talked a lot. He was actually really funny and he had told some really entertaining stories. He paid for everything, and was like a total gentleman. It was a good time, but he definitely wasn't too forward."

It wasn't nearly as exciting as Yolei had expected it to be. No kissing, no handholding? It almost sounded kind of dull, not like the fairy book date with a senior she was expecting. "Well if he asks you out again are you at least going to go?"

Immediately Kari's cheeks turned pink and she tried to hide the smile she had spreading across her face. She'd had a great time with Greg. He almost seemed too perfect and nice to be true. In a way, he almost reminded her of TK. "Yeah, I would definitely go out with him again if he asked me."

"Is that a smile I see?" questioned Yolei playfully, seeing how embarrassed her friend seemed to be getting. "It looks like someone definitely has a crush."

"No I don't! We just met!" she defended, "All I said is that I would go out with him again. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, whatever…I haven't seen you blush and smile like that since you first met TK."

* * *

not much, but a little something to hold you over :) i hope u enjoyed it regardless. plz comment


	84. Chapter 84

hey guys! sorry! i wouldve been back sooner, but i was having so many problems trying to post these updates :/ I dont know wth was going on, but i figured something out though. anyways...thanks again for all of the great comments n things :) heres the nxt chp

i do not own digimon

* * *

84

Monday afternoon after last bell, TK found himself sitting in his coaches office when he'd much rather be back at his dorm. He'd only showed up because he felt obligated to. Coach would probably kick him off the team if he didn't.

"How's it going?" his coach asked starting the conversation after several moments of waiting for TK to get situated.

"Fine I guess," the blonde answered, mildly irritated. He hadn't come here to talk about how he was feeling, and he'd rather not talk about it either. He didn't want somebody evaluating him or trying to give him emotional advice or anything.

His coach sighed knowing that TK was just frustrated, who wouldn't be? Either way, he got right to the point. "Well TK, you know what I called you in here to discuss."

"Yeah I do. Look, I'm going to eat okay, I have no reason not to…Can I go now?"

TK stared impatiently at the older male waiting for a reply, hopefully one that assured he could leave. He didn't want to sit in here any longer than he already had. Honestly, he didn't want to set foot in the gym or locker room again until his knee was healed but he knew that it couldn't completely be avoided. He was at least hoping for steering clear of anything that reminded him of basketball until after break, that way by the time he came back he would be over it.

"I'm not sure if it's that simple TK."

"I'm pretty sure it is," he stated as his coach stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say. He didn't mean to be short, or come off as rude but it seemed that every response that came to his mind was something to that effect. Just because he wasn't having the best time didn't mean he needed to take it out on anybody else. "…Look, I'm sorry. I haven't been having the best few days and I'm still a little _bitter_ about this whole thing. I don't mean to be a total jerk."

"Don't worry about it. I understand that this is probably really frustrating and you're right to be upset..."

_He has no idea_, the teen thought. Who wouldn't be frustrated? He'd essentially starved himself for two weeks to prove how much he wanted to play, had a great game, only to be injured the next day in practice by the same guy who was taking out the girl he loved solely to spite him.

"But for now all you can do is accept it." TK nodded hoping that if he just agreed from here on out that he would get out of here faster. "Now to discuss the eating thing, I'm sure you know now that you can't not eat and try to play a sport like basketball. That really doesn't work out because if you don't eat enough, you won't have enough energy to keep going…like when you passed out the other day."

Again TK just nodded in response. He knew that obviously, he'd been playing basketball for years. The only reason he'd pulled this stunt now is because he'd thought he wasn't going to be able to play at all if he didn't. He felt like people were talking to him like he was suddenly becoming anorexic or something, which wasn't the case at all. In fact, he'd eaten just fine the past two days. Like he'd stated before, he had no reason not to. He wasn't trying to lose any significant amounts of weight in short periods of time anymore.

"With that being said, now that you're injured you're going to be exerting a lot less energy so you now that you're 'eating again' you won't need to consume as much as you probably did before."

TK started to nod again, but then stopped himself. That wasn't what he'd been expecting or the direction he'd expected this talk to turn. He honestly thought he was going to get a lecture on the importance of eating or talk about eating disorders, or at least be told that he was stupid for not eating in the first place. _"Huh?"_

Coach sighed, laying his chin on his intertwined fingers in front of him. His tone was more serious now that it had been throughout the first half of the conversation, "All I'm saying is this isn't a free pass to sit around for the next two months eating because you feel sorry for yourself, especially with the holiday coming up. There won't be any time to recondition you when you get back. We're definitely going to need you if we want a fair chance at state but if you're not good to go when your knee is healed, I'm not hesitating to sit you on the bench and keeping Greg as point guard."

TK raised an eyebrow. He was still kind of surprised at the turn the conversation had taken, "You called me in here to tell me not to get fat? Because obviously that was my intention from the moment I got hurt. Are you serious? "

"I'm not saying it's your intention TK. I'm just saying be careful, those sort of things just seem to creep up on you unexpectedly and given that you are clearly depressed over the-"

"I'm not _depressed_," he countered defensively, "Am I kind of upset, yes. Who wouldn't be? It doesn't mean I'm going to spend the next two months sitting on the couch crying and eating, but don't worry next time I'm feeling sorry for myself I'll make sure to grab a carrot stick instead of a Twinkie, happy?"

He leaned down to grab his crutches to stand up. He felt insulted and was beyond ready to leave. It's not like his coach had called him there because he genuinely cared. He'd called him in there because he was afraid TK might jeopardize their chances at going to state if he didn't come back the way he'd left. As far as TK was concerned, his weight wasn't really a factor anymore. He had a bad knee. Sure he was good, but there were guys out there just as good as him with two great knees. That meant a lot in basketball. If at any point TK did something drastic, like tore his ACL, that could be the end of his career right there. His Coach hadn't even asked him how his knee was holding up, because TK was realizing he honestly didn't care.

"TK, where are you going?" The adult asked not ready for the player to leave. He hadn't felt like he'd accomplished his goal yet. All he cared about was establishing some kind of control in TK's life, Eric's as well, so that he could manipulate them into carrying his team to state under the premise of "if you don't do what I say, I'm taking your spot on the team." He was trying to scare TK into doing what he wanted just because he knew he could, he was fucking with him. He'd told the blonde to lose weight and he bent over backwards to do so. He was telling him not gain any, and he figured TK would bend over backwards and drive himself crazy to do that too. It's not that he thought was really going to gain any, he just wanted to see what all he could make the young teen do. It was never about weight or "speed" as he'd previously claimed. He was testing him. The more he could manipulate him now with fear of taking basketball away from him, the easier it would be to essentially control him for the next four years and maybe even get an easy four state titles out of him. The adult had known from day one that he needed TK more than TK needed him, and he'd have to put the opposite into TK's mind before he realized it too.

"To finish to the gallon of ice cream I was eating by myself before I came by here."

"_TK come on_," Coach sighed as he made his way towards the office door. "Let's ju-"

"My knee," TK started, cutting off him off as he stood in the doorway. The adult raised an eyebrow looking a tad lost, "My knee is fine by the way, just in case you were wondering. I mean it still hurts, but I guess you would've asked if you really cared."

* * *

Tai walked to his dorm in no particular rush to get there. Once he got there he knew he was going to have to start his homework and that was not something he was in any hurry to do. As he walked he heard his name being called and he immediately stopped. Talking to somebody was like the perfect way to "accidently" lose track of time.

"Hey Tai," Amber smiled jogging up to him. She looked a little flustered like she'd been trying to catch up with him for a while.

"Hey Amber, what's going on?" It had been several days since he'd actually talked to her.

"Nothing much," she said at first before dropping her smile, "Well actually, I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Tai shrugged, "Sure, what is it?"

"Has…," she stopped to take a deep breath, "Has Jeremy ever mentioned a girl named Ryan to you before?" she asked.

"No," he said somewhat amused. Amber was so innocent; he almost found it cute the way she thought him and Jeremy were like best friends. "Why?"

"He's been texting her a lot and every time he gets a message from her he smiles. I think they've been flirting."

"Trust me Amber; I really don't think you have anything to worry about." If Jeremy was texting a girl, she really didn't have anything to worry about.

"You think? I saw a picture of her on his phone. She was standing next to her brother and she's really pretty. She has long red hair and a really cute face. I don't know…If he liked someone else, I'd rather he just tell me."

"Yeah…" Tai said awkwardly rubbing his hands through his hair. He hated having to withhold truth like this because he honestly liked Amber, but his hands were tied. The fact that Jeremy was gay wasn't his business to tell. That was way too personal. The most he could do was assure Amber that Jeremy wasn't cheating with any other girls because well he didn't like them anyway.

A look of relief seemed to spread across Amber's face, "Thanks Tai. I was honestly freaking out in my head and all. I don't know what Jeremy does, it's not like I'm on campus all of the time. I just get worried sometimes, like insecure."

"Really?" Tai asked kind of surprised. Amber was really pretty; she had no reason to feel insecure about anything. "Why?"

"Okay maybe I'm weird…but sometimes I get the feeling Jeremy doesn't really like me the way he lets on you know? Like when he's with me and we're kissing or something he's there, but he's not really _there._"

"Yeah." Suddenly the conversation had taken a turn that was making Tai really uncomfortable. It was getting harder to think of ways to respond to what Amber was saying. She was so oblivious, not that Jeremy was obviously homosexual, but still she thought he was cheating with some red head girl named Ryan and…_named Ryan_?

Sure Westbridge was a good sized school, but he'd never heard of any red head girls named Ryan. He knew a boy named Ryan, a boy who also happened to like other males. In fact, he and Sora had wanted to introduce the two to each other. Apparently, they had met on their own. Then it hit him. Amber had mistaken Roxanne, Ryan's red head sister, for him in the picture. _Oh my God. _

Amber opened her mouth to say something else but Tai immediately cut her off. He didn't want to hear anymore, it was bad enough that he'd heard this. "Um…hey Amber, I've gotta go. I've got some homework I need to work on and I need to get started on that. I'll talk to you later okay?"

She nodded understandingly, "Alright. I should probably get going too. Thanks Tai that really helped. I was probably just being paranoid anyway." She gave him a warm smile before turning off and heading in another direction.

Tai stood there for several moments completely dumbfounded. Jeremy was potentially cheating on Amber, but not with who she expected at all. If Jeremy was cheating on her it wasn't with any girl, it was with Ryan. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? He felt bad knowing he couldn't say anything, at least not to her. He could however say something to Jeremy, though he was really getting tired of talking to him about this.

* * *

"Mimi, you've really been acting weird the last few days," Izzy stated sitting at her desk typing on his laptop, "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" He figured asking by asking this question that he could get to the bottom of whether she really thought he was cheating or not but what she said wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"Well yeah actually, since you bring it up…Izzy, did you ever have sex with Sora?"

He practically choked on his own spit, "E-excuse me? No, Mimi you know I didn't. Why would you even ask me that?"

She shrugged like it wasn't a serious question, "I don't know. I was just curious."

"Don't lie to me Mimi. You were not _just curious_."

She was honestly going to try and avoid giving any sort of real answer but when she looked up and saw Izzy's face, she knew she was going to have to tell him the truth. Besides, he knew her so well, he would know if she was lying anyway. She let out a deep sigh, "Well…I was talking to Bridgette an-"

"Bridgette? You were talking to Bridgette? That's your first problem right there. Why are you even friends with her?"

"I _like_ Bridgette."

"Well _I_ don't. I don't think like her personality and I don't think she's a very good friend."

Mimi glared at Izzy from her spot on her bed. Why didn't any of her other friends seem to like Bridgette? They never said anything while she was around. "I didn't ask you what you thought of her."

Izzy rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, _I'm sorry_." They both knew it wasn't the least bit genuine but Izzy would rather just say it to get her off of his back about it. The fact that she was planting ridiculous ideas in Mimi's head didn't sit too well with him though.

"I was just asking okay? That's all. I just wanted to know."

"And hypothetically if I had gone that far with Sora, what would you do? It's the past Mimi. I thought we agreed to move past that. If something had happened I would've told you but it didn't. Don't you trust me?"

"Well yeah, I-I trust you," she stuttered, "It's jus-"

Izzy stared at her with a less than pleased expression on his face, "It's just what? You trust Bridgette and her ridiculous lies over me?"

"This has nothing to do with her."

"Yes it does Mimi. You wouldn't even be asking me if it wasn't for her. She's a becoming a real pain Mimi. It's like you're trying to move on and I can tell she's trying to hold you back. Sora's a good friend, why don't you go out and get more friends like her?"

"Why? So you can hook up with them too?" she snapped but immediately regretted it as Izzy slammed his laptop shut and stood up from her desk. "Wait, Izzy no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!"

"Sure you didn't," he stated as he walked out of Mimi's bedroom door. She stood up from her bed and followed him down the hallway trying to beg him not to go. Why she'd even said that, she had no idea. She didn't even mean it. Izzy stood by the door unlocking the locks making no attempt to turn around and try to talk it out.

"Izzy I'm sorry, come on. Stop it."

"Look Mimi," he said opening the door but not walking outside yet, "I don't know what's going on but lately I've been getting this feeling that you really don't trust me. I don't know if it's about me and Sora, or me and Roxanne, or something Bridgette is saying but you have no reason not to trust me. I've never cheated on you okay? I mean come on Mimi; if anything I should be accusing you of something. Let's not forget, you cheated on me."

* * *

hope u enjoyed :) plz leave a comment


	85. Chapter 85

hey guys :) back with another chp! yay! thanks for all the great comments, i love them

i do not own digimon

* * *

85

"She did _what_?" Sora asked sitting in Izzy's living room sipping on a glass of water. After his fight with Mimi he wasn't sure who to call, but Sora seemed like a good option since it involved her too.

"She somehow planted the idea in Mimi's head that we messed around, even though she knew didn't."

Sora rolled her eyes and took a sip of water to calm down, "I can't stand her!"

"Who are you telling?" Izzy agreed, "She's such a pain. I don't understand why she can't just mind her own business. It's like she wants rile Mimi up or something."

"I think she's doing it on purpose," Sora stated, "I know they're supposed to be friends and all, but I don't really think that Bridgette cares about being Mimi's friend anymore honestly. I'm going to say something to her."

"To who?" Izzy asked raising an eyebrow, "Mimi? Because I can tell you right now she's probably going to be backing Bridgette up one hundred percent." Sora noted that he sounded a little bitter as he said that.

"No, not to Mimi. She's confused right now, she's too busy trying to figure out who she is anymore and who her real friends are to be reasoned with," Sora stated honestly. Things had definitely changed for Mimi since she'd decided to give it another go with Izzy. She was trying harder to be nicer and all in all, less of a bitch which was starting to prove to be a little hard for her. It's like Mimi was trying not to let go of Bridgette, even though everyone could see that she wasn't good for her. "I'm going to say something to Bridgette. I'm tired of this."

* * *

Tai sat in his room trying to focus on anything other than his thoughts of Jeremy and Ryan together behind Amber's back. It wasn't working and to top it all of he was hungry. He'd even decided to skip dinner just to avoid having to see any of them. Ryan would always say hi to Sora at lunch and wasn't sure if he could handle seeing him or Jeremy without flipping out on either of them. So instead he was sitting in his room staring at an open textbook, a bowl of instant noodles set on his lap.

_Maybe I should tell Jeremy I know_, he thought to himself_. But I can't keep popping up in his business, and I really don't want to. I'm not trying to get jumped all over again._ _I like Amber though, she's a nice girl and she doesn't deserve this. If I say something I run the risk of probably getting blindsided again right before break, but if I don't Jeremy is just going to hurt that girl. _

Tai was completely torn. It wasn't his business, he had nothing to do with any of it but somehow Amber just had this way of making him feel really bad for her. She was so naïve and innocent, Tai honestly pitied her. She had no idea what was going on behind her back and when she found out, Tai could only imagine what was going to happen to her. He'd probably never been so unsure of how to approach a situation in his entire life. He always had ideas and plans but at the moment he was drawing blanks and if he didn't do something soon this wasn't going to just blow up for Jeremy. This was going to blow up for everybody, himself included.

* * *

TK had never been more miserable in life than he was at that particular moment. The meeting with his coach had made him realize he was a complete ass, but there was of course nothing he could do about it. He was trying his best to seem like he was in a good mood in front of his friends even though he wasn't even close and to top it all off, he'd just spent the last twenty minutes listening to Kari answer Luna's questioned about her wonderful date with Greg.

"Aww he sounds sweet Kari."

"I know right?" Yolei cooed obnoxiously making TK's stomach churn. He'd been trying to eat but that wasn't going to well either. Somewhere between hearing about how _Greg had held Kari's hand_ and how _Greg had really nice eyes_ he'd just given up.

TK stared down at the table just about ready to leave but trying to hold out until the end of dinner so nobody would think anything was bothering him. He didn't feel like being asked if '_he was okay?_' at the moment, if he was he might just lose it. When TK looked up he saw every reason he needed to leave approaching the table. Greg was walking right for Kari smugly smiling at the blonde as he noticed him. _I can't take this… _

Greg put his hands are Kari's shoulders surprising her, "Hey Kari," he smiled, wooing Kari, Yolei, and Luna, maybe even Ken, Cody, and Davis.

Immediately she blushed, "H-hey Greg."

"How's it going-oh hey there TK," he smiled arrogantly, knowing he was bothering the blonde. It was even more fun to know TK wasn't going to do anything about it.

TK picked his crutches up off of the floor and the sandwich he hadn't taken a single bite out of. He forced himself to reply before walking off towards the trash cans on the other side of the cafeteria, "Hey Greg."

As soon as he'd tossed his trash he made his way to the doors and walked out taking no more than a few steps direction of his dorm. He was at least starting to calm down when the last person he wanted to talk to caught up with him before he'd made it down the sidewalk. "What's the matter TK?"

"You're the matter Greg." He didn't even bother to look at him in his face knowing he'd probably have some obnoxious expression plastered on it.

"Oh? Ouch, that hurts," he said putting his hand over his heart, "Maybe when I go back in there I can have Kari kiss it and make it better for me," he laughed.

TK rolled his eyes and started to leave only to stop when Greg started talking again. He knew he should keep going but at the same time, he couldn't help it. It's like when you heard someone was talking about you behind your back, and you knew it was mean, but you still wanted to know what they'd said.

"Leaving so soon? What's the problem? Was it what I said? What about it? Are you upset because you know if I went in there and kissed Kari she would gladly accept it or are you mad because every knows she _wants_ it."

"Leave her alone Greg, you don't even like her."

"Yeah, but I don't _need_ to like her. As long as she likes me and you like her, that's good enough. It's been one date and she's already eating out of the palm of my hand. I know she was sitting there telling her friends about me. How was sitting there listening to that? I'm sure it's fun to hear how great she thinks I am."

TK was more than boiling on the inside. Everything in him wanted to punch Greg right in his face, but he knew that was a fight he would lose. If he wasn't on crutches he would've hit him a long time ago. He turned to leave, this time assuring himself he wasn't going to turn back around. "Fuck off Greg," he stated before feeling himself falling forward onto the sidewalk. Seriously? Who pushed a kid on crutches?

He could heard the senior laughing hysterically as he walked back to the cafeteria leaving TK there to slowly pick himself up off of the ground. For a second TK thought about just lying there, it's not it would make his day any worse but he didn't. He got up and went to his dorm completely fed up with the entire day. From getting up this morning and remembering he was still on crutches, to the ridiculous meeting with his coach, to the girls at lunch, to his encounter with Greg, he was just so done with it all. He would've gone straight to his room and went to bed if it wasn't super early. It wasn't even past seven-thirty at the latest so he wasn't tired and he now his stomach was growling and he didn't feel like putting forth any effort to make anything. He would be relieved when the week was over and he was on break.

* * *

"Tai..._Tai!_"

The brunette walked over to his door wondering who was banging obnoxiously. From the sounds of things, they were crying. Opening it, he saw the source, Amber.

"Amber? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

"Can I…can I ask you something?" she said between sobs. Tai moved from in front of the door to let her in.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Did you know?"

Tai raised in eyebrow looking at Amber. Her eyes were completely red, "Did I know _what_?" Instead of getting an answer to his question right away, he watched as Amber drew back her hand and smacked in.

"You knew Ryan was a boy didn't you! Didn't you!" she screamed between hysterical tears, "Why would you lie to me?"

Tai lowered his eyes embarrassed, _Oh. My. God._

"I know you knew Tai! I saw the girl at dinner, from the photo. She was in front of me in line. I didn't say anything to her but some girl with purple hair came up and said hi to her. Her name is Roxanne. Then as I was sitting down I saw Ryan talking to your girlfriend and I thought about it for a second and it clicked to me. Ryan was the _boy_ in the picture, but you know Ryan don't you? So you already knew that. Just like you knew Jeremy wasn't texting that girl. He was…h-he was…he…"

Tai stood completely dumbfounded as he watched Amber break out into tears again. He wasn't sure what to do or say or even how to approach any of this. "A-Amber, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she yelled throwing her hands up, "You're fucking sorry? W-what am I supposed to do Tai. My boyfriend is flirting with some boy behind my back! Do you know how embarrassing that is? I…I don…I-I," Amber heaved as she cried and spoke. It was hard for her to get too much out at one time between all the crying and yelling. She took a second to attempt a deep breath and rub her burning eyes, "I _love_ him."

"Amber I…"

"I love him Tai…and he's not even attracted to me, is he?"

Tai looked around the room trying to avoid any eye contact with Amber. He felt guilty enough for knowing.

"Is he?" she yelled again, startling the boy.

Tai couldn't bring himself to say it so he lightly shook his head back and forth confirming what Amber already had figured out on her own. "H-he's g…gay, isn't he Tai? He has been the whole time. And you knew didn't you?"

Tai nodded.

"Did he…did he ever hit on you?"

He looked up in disbelief wondering if he heard the question right. Amber stood there rubbing her eyes with back of her hand looking completely broken. It's like she was there but at the same time she wasn't. She couldn't be, not if she was asking that question. She barely looked like herself. It was scaring Tai and thoughts of the worst were coming to his mind. She was distraught. She just found out the guy she was in love with didn't love her back, and he never did. Now she was asking a question she knew she didn't want to know the answer to.

"Look Amber, maybe you should just sit down for a second an-"

Suddenly she was glaring, "He did, didn't he? You've always known haven't you? Did everybody know? Am I the only person on campus who didn't know about her own boyfriend? Oh my God…I would go away, for weeks and he-" Amber ran to Tai's sink throwing up inside of it. He felt so bad for her. This had to be devastating. He knew she would find out eventually and he also knew it would suck when he did.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," she cried as she put her back to the sink and slid down to the floor before placing her face in her hands and bawling.

Tai walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Amber ma-"

She shot up almost instantly, "D-don't touch me!"

"Amber some on, I'm sorry. Just calm down, I want to help you."

"I don't want you help Tai. I don't need your help. I'm not going to need anybody's help anymore!"

"Amber…what are you saying?" He asked cautiously. He hoped she wasn't referring to what he thought. He suddenly didn't feel comfortable letting her leave.

"I'm going home," she stated walking for the door. Tai grabbed her hand.

"Amber you can't leave."

She yanked her hand away, "Yes I can! Let me go. I'm going to my dorm."

She was about to leave, Tai knew it and was beginning to panic. If she was going to leave, he was going to have to leave too. He figured his sweats and T-shirt would have to do despite how cold it probably was. He already had on a pair of socks so he slipped on a pair of Matt's sneakers that were set by the door and followed Amber out.

* * *

Davis unlocked the front door and made his way back to TK's room. He knew something had to be bugging him by the way he'd left and Davis was pretty sure that something was Greg. Davis just wanted to make sure he was okay.

TK's door was closed but as Davis put his hand on the knob, he knew it wasn't locked. Before he could open the door though he could hear the blonde yell, "Whoever it is, go away!"

Davis ignored him opening the door anyway and going in. "Are you okay? What are you doing?" he asked looking around the room. Davis wasn't sure if he should laugh or maybe call Matt. On the wall was a target with the middle labeled "Kari, Greg, and Coach" with TK's trashcan placed directly under it. On the floor were balled up wrappers Davis assumed TK had attempted to shoot in the basket and had clearly missed. On the bed, TK lay on his back, Twinkies beside him and one in his mouth as he balled up the wrapper getting ready to shoot it and probably miss.

"I'm attempting to find the humor in this shitty day," he said with his mouth full, hands positioning themselves for a shot.

"That bad?" Davis asked.

TK nodded as his shot missed again and he grabbed some more ammo, "You have no idea," he said.

"I understand Greg. He went on the date with Kari and it seemed like he was trying to rub it in your face today at dinner. What did Kari do?"

TK shrugged, "She's in there by association, with Greg and because she enjoyed said date." Davis found his friend's bitterness to be kind of funny as he stood there watching him ball up another wrapper.

"And you coach?" Davis asked.

"He called me into his office to pretty much tell me not to get fat today."

"So what, you plan to spite him by eating ten or fifteen Twinkies?"

"Yeap, I sure do."

Davis let out a long sigh. Though the entire scene was kind of funny, he got the feeling TK wasn't exactly as okay as he was trying to let on. He wasn't sure if it was Greg or his coach or Kari but Davis felt like there was more going on. "Are you sure you're okay?"

TK watched another one of his shots completely miss the trashcan, "I'm _fine_," he said knowing it was a total lie. He wasn't fine at all but he didn't want to admit that. He didn't want to admit that it bothered him that his coach really didn't give a shit about how he was doing at all, he was sure if he gained twenty or thirty pounds he would care. Or that Kari was so infatuated with Greg and practically over him already. Maybe he should've just tried to let it go…but what if it happened again? Something in the back of his mind told TK, despite the fact that she's cheated on him, she probably wouldn't cheat on Greg. Finally the fact that Greg didn't care about Kari in the least and this had been his plan to get his spot back from TK, a spot he already had, was enough. He'd rather just pretend he was fine; it was so much easier than admitting to any of that. Davis had had it right in the beginning. Staying in your room and wanting to be left alone was definitely the best route, the Twinkies were alright too. In fact TK could care less if he saw anyone at all or even left his room for the rest of the week.

"You don't seem fine TK."

"Well I am okay? I'm perfectly fucking fine."

Davis sighed and nodded before exiting TK's room. He knew if he said anything else, the blonde was more than ready to flip out on him. Davis was definitely worried though. TK seemed to be down since he'd gotten injured Saturday. He didn't say much when they were all together, he kept to his room in the dorm, and he just seemed to be walking around feeling sorry for himself majority of the past two days whether he was aware of it or not. Obviously things just seemed to be getting worse, which was exactly how Davis felt at the beginning of the semester. He definitely didn't want TK to go through what he had with the mood swings, the constant depressing thoughts, everyone feeling sorry for you or the weight. He was just starting to feel like he was getting around to his old self again. Sure TK seemed to be "making light" of the situation now, but Davis knew TK. This phase wasn't going to last long and regardless of whether or not there the blonde was finding the humor anymore; the problems were still going to be there. Seeing TK in his room just now made Davis feel like his friend was already on his way downhill and clearly, he didn't even care.

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed! im excited for the next chp :) hope u r too. plz leave a comment


	86. Chapter 86

Hey guys! its me again back with another chp! sorry to keep u waiting so long :( but anyways thanks a bunches for all of the great reviews last chp! i still love em so plz keep leavin em!

I do not own digimon

* * *

86

Tai followed a completely distraught Amber into her dorm and closed the door behind him. She didn't bother to go back to her room, instead she chose to sit at the counter and bury her hands into her face sobbing.

"Why did you follow me here?" she cried into her hands. In was muffled but Tai could understand her, "Haven't you done enough?"

"…I don't think you should be alone right now," he said softly, still standing by the door. He wasn't sure what to do or where to go but he couldn't leave Amber by herself. It didn't even look like her roommate was home.

"Please," she begged, "Can't you just go away?"

He could hear the hurt in Amber's voice. She really did love Jeremy. She thought Jeremy loved her too, at least in the same way. Now she was finding out, he'd never been attracted to her at all. He never felt the same way about her and he was never going to.

"I don't think I should."

Taking a deep breath, Amber lifted her head and wiped her eyes with back of her hand. Her makeup had run down her cheeks and smudged, and her eyes were blood red, "I'm not going to hurt myself or anything I swear. I just…I just want…"

"What? What do you want? Do you need something?" he asked immediately walking over. If she wanted something he felt almost obligated to do it for her. In a way, he felt almost guilty. Sure he hadn't really done anything, but he had none for a while that Jeremy had an interest in her. Even worse, he felt terrible knowing her boyfriend had been interested in him.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," she heaved desperately. It sounded like she could barely breathe in between sobs. Tai had no idea what to do to comfort her, and maybe it was his guilt but he felt like he should at least try to comfort her.

He took a deep breath and let her cry for several more minutes until it seemed like she had calmed down at least a little, enough to talk without heaving every other word. "Have you talked to him?" Tai finally asked.

Amber lightly shook her head, "No. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say. I feel like if I saw him right now, I'd probably try to kill him."

"_Kill him_?"

"Yes! He embarrassed me, he lied to me, and he…he…" She couldn't finish as she gagged again like she had at Tai's dorm before she had thrown up. This time she stood up running to the bathroom where she collapsed over her toilet crying and vomiting.

Tai searched through several cabinets until he came across a cup and filled it with water before bringing it to Amber in the bathroom. "Here, at least take a few sips. It'll help."

She looked up at him like she wanted to protest, but after retching for a third time she took the cup from his hand and at least put her lips to the cup. Tai stood by the counter looking down at her. She looked beyond miserable and figured she probably was.

"I can't even think about it without throwing up. I have no idea how many or who, but I'm sure he was. He was out there sleeping with guys and then coming back and sleeping with me too. I know he was! T-that's so disgusting. This is probably the worst day of my life Tai, the worst."

Tai just nodded. What was he supposed to say? _No it's not? It's only uphill from here?_ Nothing he could think of seemed quite right.

"I feel so humiliated. My boyfriend is out there cheating on me with guys for who knows how long and I'm curled up in a bathroom throwing up and crying in front of a guy I'm sure my boyfriend hit on."

Knowing that this could potentially take a while, Tai took a seat on the edge of the tub. He had to do something, or at least say something. He'd followed her all the way here. "We have to figure out what you're going to do," he finally stated.

"What I'm going to do?"

"Yeah, like if you're going to have him come over or what you're going to say when you see him. You have to have a plan."

Amber sighed and leaned her back on the edge of the toilet. She knew Tai was right, it wouldn't be smart to just go into this blindly…but she had no idea how she wanted to go into it. "I don't know what I want to do or say Tai. I can't even think straight."

He laid his head in his hand, "Well take a deep breath and try."

She took a series of long deep breaths and tried to calm down enough to think rationally. She seemed fine at first but it just wasn't working. "I don't know Tai…Will you at least be there, when I do confront him?"

"Huh?" He straightened up and raised his eyebrows. Did he just hear that right? "Amber, I don't think that's a good idea."

He knew she was going to be upset and he felt bad, but he had no intention of being anywhere near her or Jeremy when things went down. He'd already been involved in their lives enough and look at what that had gotten him. Jeremy had gotten his friends to jump Tai outside of his own dorm.

"I just thought I would ask," she pouted, "If you won't be there will you at least stay with me tonight and maybe help me figure something out? You can sleep on the couch…I just don't want to be alone."

Though he was skeptical of this too, he felt sorry for her and that made him cave in. Silently he wished he wasn't so involved in this, "Y-yeah, I guess I can do that."

* * *

Sora knocked on Bridgette's door loud and hard. If she was here, there was no way she could ignore this knocking. She waited a few seconds and was about to knock again when she saw exactly who she was looking for open the door.

"We need to talk," she stated.

Bridgette moved aside, letting Sora in with a smirk, "Oh we do, about what?"

"Well, we can start with what you said to Mimi about me and Izzy. Where the hell do you get off? Mind your own business!" Sora yelled. She hadn't intended to be so mad from the start, she honestly wanted to be civil but she doubted that was about to happen. "She knows Izzy and I didn't do anything. Why are you trying to plant ridiculous ideas in her head?"

Bridgette laughed, "Ridiculous ideas?"

"Yeah like that, or the idea that Izzy's cheating on her."

"I wouldn't say they're ridiculous, they're _plausible_."

Sora stared at her in disbelief. She was smiling and laughing like what she was doing was funny. What the hell was wrong with her? "What are you trying to accomplish Bridgette? If Mimi's supposed to be your friend, why are saying shit like this to her? You know that all she's doing is freaking out about it. You're only hurting her!"

"Oh Sora, because you're such a saint? Fuck off. You had a fling with her ex-boyfriend. Even _I_ never did that," she grinned crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Be honest, you're just here because you don't like me."

"No, I don't like you…but for some odd reason Mimi does and I'm her as her friend. You don't give a shit about her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doing this all on purpose."

"Yeah? And so what if I was? Who would believe you, not Mimi."

Sora couldn't take it. She generally wasn't violent but even she could feel herself getting to that point as she approached the other girl. Everything in her just wanted to punch Bridgette in her smug face. She had practically just admitted doing this on purpose, which Sora had figured, but for what she wasn't a hundred percent yet.

"What are you gonna do Sora?" Bridgette laughed, "You gonna hit me? What's that gonna solve hmm? Then Mimi will just be mad at you for hitting me."

Sora drew her fist back and hit Bridgette anyway, "Let her be mad." _One day, Mimi will thank me for this._

Bridgette hands immediately flew up to her bleeding nose trying to make sure it wasn't broken. Sora took this opportunity to leave. She hadn't accomplished much in the way of getting Bridgette to leave Mimi alone verbally, but hopefully her physical persuasion would be enough. If not, at least it felt good to punch her in the face.

* * *

"You punched her?" Izzy laughed hysterically from his computer chair, "No way?"

Sora's face turned a bright shade of red, "Yeah. She was just making me so mad! And she wouldn't stop smiling and laughing like she was rubbing it in! I wasn't getting anywhere talking, so I-"

"So you punched her? That's classic. I feel like that was worth it," he smiled, "She's a bitch and she deserved it. She's doing this on purpose."

"Yeah she is, she practically admitted it. I don't know why she is though? I wouldn't do this to anyone I'm friends with. I wish I knew why, then maybe I could prove it to Mimi because I know she's going to be pissed when she finds out I punched Bridgette in the face."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, she probably is."

"Ugh," Sora huffed standing up from her friend's bed, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well whatever you decide, I'll definitely help if I can. I hate Bridgette just as much as you do."

Sora let out a small laugh and smiled, "Thanks."

"You heading out?" he asked turning back towards his computer. He'd been working on programs for Joe before she'd come in.

Sora stood there unsure and frowning, "I was actually hoping Tai would be here by now. Do you know where he is?"

"Beats me," Izzy shrugged, "I assumed you knew since he's your boyfriend."

"I have no idea."

"Call him," the computer whiz suggested. She nodded and did just that. Oddly enough, she could hear ringing in the dorm. She walked out of Izzy's room and into Tai's seeing his phone on his dresser. After picking it up, she picked it up and walked back to Izzy's room.

"He left his phone here."

"That's weird," Izzy stated. "I'm sure he's probably out with Matt or Joe or something. Just hang around here until he comes back."

Frowning, Sora nodded. She might as well. She had no idea where he could be but when he came back, she'd find out.

* * *

Mimi lay stretched out on her bed reading magazines before falling asleep when her phone vibrated. She opened it to see a picture message from Bridgette. It was a picture of her face which was bruised and turning some sickly shades of black and blue. Wondering what had happened, Mimi immediately called her.

"Bridgette?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Your Neanderthal friend punched me in it, _that's_ what happened!"

"Who?" she asked, completely unsure of who Bridgette was referring to.

"Sora."

That shocked her. Sure Sora was a bit more athletic than most of the girls she'd ever hung out with, but she wasn't a Neanderthal. She also wasn't one to go around assaulting people either. "Sora? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," Bridgette scoffed on the other line, "I think she was mad because I was warning you about her and Izzy. I guess he must've met up with her and told her after you confronted him about it. She didn't want to be found out and she was mad that I was just looking out for you, so she came over here and punched me."

"Wow, Bridgette. I'm really sorry. Is it broken?"

"No, I don't think so. It's just really bruised. I won't even be able to cover it with make up or anything," she whined.

"Aw, well I'm sure it'll be gone by the time we start break."

"Yeah, I hope so. But it's no big deal. I just thought you should know because I thought it was weird. I don't even see why'd she'd get so mad if her and Izzy never did anything together you know? They're clearly closer than anybody thinks Mimi."

"Izzy said they didn't do anything."

"I'm sure he did, but I'm just saying Mimi as you friend, I'd be a little suspicious about the two of them. Izzy said he wasn't cheating on you with Roxanne either but we're still not a hundred percent about that. He's probably just a really good liar. Just be careful, okay? Just in case."

"Okay," Mimi said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

She couldn't believe it. Sora had punched Bridgette in her face? Why would she do that? It couldn't really be because Bridgette had suggested she'd done something with Izzy. If she knew she hadn't done anything why punch her. It wasn't true, so why retaliate? Mimi hoped that Bridgette wasn't right, but it was starting to seem that way. Maybe Sora had hit her, because she's been right. Maybe she had done something with Izzy?

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed the chp! plz leave a comment :)


End file.
